Middle Earth University
by MiddleEarthUni
Summary: MEU is a LotR AU that began in 2003 when we asked "What if the characters from LotR were college students?" The story summaries are listed at the start of each chapter & on the profile page.  Only some chapters are rated M - these are clearly marked.
1. Chapter 1

**Middle Earth University**

MEU is a Lord of the Rings Alternate Universe (LotR AU) that was conceived of in 2003 when we wondered: what if the characters from LotR were college students? This is what we came up with.

The stories for MEU were written by a variety of writers - some stories were written by a single author while others were a _**collaborative effort**_. The authors include Corli (aka phoebenpiper); Kel (aka kelbebop); Leah (aka Daisy Thistletop); Jenny; and Cathleen. The author(s) for each story are listed in the description and/or in the individual chapters.

Please note: two male characters (Merry & Pippin) are lovers in this universe, so there will be some boy-boy hand-holding and tame kissing in the stories. However, some scenes are more explicit slash, and these are clearly marked with warnings and ratings because they may not be appropriate for all readers!

These were originally written as separate stories, but they're presented here as chapters. I've listed the author(s) for each story/chapter and a brief summary of each at the beginning - feel free to skip to the chapters you're interested in.

.

1.) **Moving In** - written by Corli and Kel

.

_**The students of Middle Earth University move into their dorms. **_

**.  
**

And so it begins...another school year.

Legolas sighed, brushing the dust off his hands and looking around the small dorm room. It's not home, but it'll do for a year, he thought. He had carefully unpacked everything from his backpack and put all his belongings away, carving out a space to call his own in the double room. His Mirkwood calendar now hung on the closet door, and his Park Ranger medallion and "Think Globally, Act Locally" poster were over his desk. Looking at them now, he wondered if Aragorn was back yet. Legolas always liked checking in early, but the campus seemed strangely quiet without the others about. Maybe I'll see people in the cafeteria later, he thought, fighting off a sudden surge of loneliness.

And maybe my roommate will arrive soon.

Legolas was anxious to meet his new roommate. Because his roommate from last year had flunked out (he'd kept explaining that it would be easier for him to pass his classes if he actually WENT to them, but Glorfindel had refused to listen), Legolas had been forced to enter the roommate lottery. He'd expected a short bio on his new roommate, or at least a NAME, but the Housing Board had sent him nothing all summer. I hope he's tidy, Legolas thought, straightening his bedspread for the umpteenth time. And I hope he doesn't mind that I took the top bunk.

Legolas gave the room a once-over and then nodded. That'll do. He looked down at his hands and realized they were covered with dust - a by-product of the dorms being empty all summer. Legolas grabbed a towel from where he'd neatly placed it on the shelf by the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After washing up, he returned to the room to find the door open and a large greasy object in the middle of the floor.

"What is THAT?" Legolas asked, walking into the room and seeing the owner of the large greasy object, who looked rather greasy himself.

"It's a carburetor," the dwarf said, pulling assorted greasy tools out of his bag and throwing them on the floor. "My Hog's been acting up, so I thought I'd try tinkering with it."

"Not in HERE you're not," Legolas said, neatly folding the towel he'd just used and putting it away. "This is a dorm room, NOT a garage."

"Yeah, but it's MY dorm room." The dwarf picked up one of the wrenches and started to take the carburetor apart.

Legolas was appalled. This DWARF was supposed to be his roommate! What was the Housing Board thinking? He could feel his eyes turning brown with anger and frustration.

"It's MINE, too," Legolas said, seething.

"Oh," the dwarf said, smiling and looking up. "Then you must be Legolas. I'm Gimli, your new roommate." He walked to where the elf was still standing in the doorway and held out his greasy hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Legolas pulled his hand away, refusing to shake, not wanting to touch the dwarf after just having washed his hands. "Yes...uh...nice to meet you, too," he said warily.

"Hey, cool skateboard," Gimli said, picking up the green and brown board that was propped against the wall near the door. "Is it yours?"

"Yes," Legolas said, pulling it out of Gimli's hands and then looking around for a kleenex to wipe the grease off it.

"Cool," Gimli said, heading back to his carburetor. "Don't skate myself - I prefer to ride," he said, gesturing to the engine part.

"I can see that," Legolas said, carefully skirting by the dwarf to get to his desk in the corner.

"Hey, do you mind if I take the lower bunk?" Gimli asked. "I prefer it - it feels kinda like a cave, you know?"

Legolas sighed - at least the bed won't be an issue. "That's fine - I already took the top bunk."

"Perfect," Gimli said. "Oh, hey, before I get this too far apart, I better go get the rest of my stuff. I've got TONS of boxes downstairs - my dad brought them in his truck and dropped them off for me. Want to give me a hand with them?"

Legolas sighed. Next time you're lonely, remember this, he chastised himself. "Sure, I'll help," he said, following the greasy dwarf out the door and down the stairs.

...

"What kind of school IS this? They don't even have a fricking fencing team!"

Eomer smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. "C'mon in, sis." As Eowyn stormed passed him into the small dorm room, he added, "But I'm SURE we have a fencing team - I saw them compete last year."

"You saw the BOYS compete," Eowyn said, flopping down angrily onto the bed. "There's no GIRLS team. Can you believe it? Don't they know that those without swords can still COMPETE with them?"

Eomer laughed. "You're gonna fit RIGHT in here, sis."

She glowered at him suspiciously. "What does THAT mean?"

But Eomer knew better than to continue. "Never mind," he mumbled as he returned to unpacking his toiletries, subtly trying to change the subject. "So are you all moved in yet?"

Eowyn nodded. "Pretty much. I'm definitely glad I got a single - I so wouldn't want to be dealing with a roommate right now. But the closet space really leaves a lot to be desired."

Eomer laughed. "Well, you're welcome to share mine. But I really doubt you'll be needing your velvet gowns very much - t-shirts and jeans are more the norm around here."

His sister nodded. "So how about you - are you moved in?"

"More or less. It'll take awhile before everything gets up on the walls."

Eowyn grinned as she looked around the room. "I see you've already got your horse posters up."

"Of course." He noticed his sister's grin and added defensively, "What's wrong with that?"

Eowyn shook her head. "Nothing." Trying to hold in her giggles, she added, "It's just that you decorate like a twelve-year-old girl."

"Hey!" Eomer said. "You know, it wasn't too long ago that YOU were a twelve-year-old girl."

"Exactly - and I had some of these same posters."

Eomer laughed, playfully shoving his sister so that she fell onto her side on the bed. "Play nice, sis. If you don't, I won't introduce you to the fencing coach tomorrow."

Eowyn sat up, suddenly serious. "You'll introduce me?"

Eomer nodded, sitting down next to her on the bed. "You can talk to him - maybe he'll let you practice with the boys."

"Really! And compete, too?"

Eomer smiled at his sister's enthusiasm and calmly patted her knee. "Let's take it one thing at a time, shall we, sis?"

She nodded and hugged her big brother. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me, too. I think you'll really enjoy M.E.U."

"Yeah - and did you know they have a school paper called The Palantir?"

Eomer nodded. "Are you gonna try and write for it?"

"Sure - if they'll allow reporter that's a GIRL."

Eomer laughed, patting his sister's knee again before standing up. "C'mon - let's go to the bookstore to get our textbooks."

...

Climbing the four flights of narrow stairs and dodging the sleeping drunk in the hallway did not make moving in the mattress easy, but somehow they managed. As Faramir let it go, allowing the mattress to fall onto the floor of the small studio apartment, he looked around warily. "I can't believe you lived here last year," he said, still trying to get the hallway's urine smell out of his nose.

"It's not so bad," Boromir said, bringing in the last of the boxes from the hallway and then closing the door behind him, locking all three deadbolts. "Just make sure you lock your door at night."

Faramir nodded and started opening up boxes. "At least it's close to campus."

"Exactly," said Boromir. "Besides, it's only for one year, and then you can join me in the House."

Faramir stopped unpacking and looked up at his brother, surprised at his suggestion. "You think I should pledge Mu Epsilon Nu?"

"Of course," Boromir said, "no question. You'll love it. I'll take you over to the House and introduce you around after we're done unpacking your stuff."

"I don't know," Faramir said carefully. "I don't really think I'm the frat boy type." He then grinned and teased, "I mean, do they even allow double majors to pledge?"

Boromir put his brother in a headlock and gave him a noogy. "Very funny." Letting go, he added more seriously, "Actually, there are a lot of smart MEN - our fraternity president is even on the Honor Role. And dad was a good student when he was in the House." Boromir paused and waited for his brother to look him in the eye. "You know, I think it would mean a lot to dad if you followed in his footsteps."

Faramir shook his head. "You mean follow in YOUR footsteps. Besides, dad won't even notice if I pledge."

As much as he wanted to, Boromir couldn't dispute that. So instead he said, "You're right. You're in college now, not living at home. And dad won't know what EITHER of us do here. So this is your chance to just be who you really are." He smiled and added jokingly, "Even if you are a dork double majoring in education and anthro - I mean, what kind of lame double major is that?"

"Oh, and Poli Sci is so original," Faramir teased back as he lunged for his brother.

Their brief wrestling match was soon interrupted by the sound of a bottle breaking on the wall outside and a stream of obscenities coming from what was obviously a neighbour's ex-girlfriend.

"Did I mention that you should keep the windows closed, too?" Boromir said, hurrying over to the window to shut out the noise.

...

2 Halimath, 1409 S.R.

Middle Earth University

Four Farthings Dorm - East Quad room 136

1:48 pm

Meriadoc Brandybuck broke down the last of the boxes and piled them outside the room door.

'Well, I guess that just about does it,' he thought, shelving his textbooks in the bookcase.

Merry glanced around the dorm room he shared with Peregrin Took, at the belongings and decorations that made the tiny space distinctively theirs. Pippin's violin case lay across a wooden chair in the corner of the room, atop a pile of sheet music. Piles of clothes still lay scattered across the beds.

Pippin had abruptly abandoned unpacking several hours ago to run errands, leaving books and belongings scattered in his whirlwind wake.

Merry picked up a picture frame from the floor. It was a photograph that Pippin's sister Pervinca had taken over the summer. In it, he and Pippin were laughing, arms casually draped around each other. Merry smiled fondly and placed the framed picture on Pippin's desk, amongst the countless photos of Pippin's numerous relations.

Merry wondered how their friends would react. He hadn't seen Frodo or Sam all summer, and a LOT had changed since they had parted ways in Forlithe.

"Merry!"

Pippin burst into the room, cheeks flushed and panting with exertion. "Merry, you will NEVER guess what I've just gone and done." He unshouldered his heavy backpack with a groan and dropped an armful of bookstore shopping bags to the floor.

"Spend a small fortune on textbooks?" Merry teased. "That's hardly surprising."

Pippin stuck his tongue out. "No, you great ass, I pledged Eta Pi!" Pippin beamed as he proudly held aloft a knit scarf emblazoned with the Greek letters.

"You pledged Eta Pi? Why on middle-earth would you do a thing like that, Pip?" Merry frowned.

Pippin sighed dramatically. "Why? It's the only hobbit fraternity on campus, Merry! What do you expect me to pledge, Mu Episilon Nu?" He crossed his arms and stared at Merry expectantly.

Merry chuckled, "Hey, don't forget about that hobbit who won his anti-discrimination lawsuit over at Valinor Tech! I'm sure the Mu Epsilon Nus haven't."

"Anyway," Pippin remarked, eager to turn the conversation back to himself, "I think Eta Pi will be great. You'll see. By the end of this week I bet you'll be begging to join."

"I'm sure," Merry rolled his eyes. "Well, for now, I'm begging you to finish putting your stuff away so we can move the furniture around."

"About the furniture, Merry. I was thinking that we could loft both the beds, and push them together." Pippin held his hands out, palms down, and put them together to demonstrate. "See, like this. And then, there wouldn't be the pesky 'do we make up one bed just for show' issue, because we would be using both beds. You're happy, I'm happy, and the RAs are none the wiser." He leaned in to kiss Merry lightly.

"Mmmm. I like the way you think, Peregrin Took," Merry grinned, wrapping his arms around Pippin's waist to pull him back for another kiss.

Suddenly, he felt Pippin's body tense. "Pip, what's the matter?"

"Frodo? Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"

Merry turned quickly to see Frodo Baggins standing in the open doorway of the dorm room. "Hullo, Frodo," he said sheepishly.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked incredulously.

Merry's mind raced. He and Pippin had talked about how they wanted to tell their friends, Frodo in particular. They had definitely wanted him to be the first to know - they owed him that. But this was NOT the way they had planned for him to find out. So Merry frantically fought to come up with a rational excuse why he and Pippin had been in a liplock.

But Pippin wasn't so bothered about being rational.

"I just bought this new lip balm at the bookstore," Pippin said cheerfully, letting go of Merry and heading towards Frodo, "and I can't figure out what it tastes like. What do you think, Frodo?" he asked, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Frodo pulled his face away before their lips could touch. "Get away," he said, playfully shoving Pippin back. "What'd you DO to him this summer, Merry - get the poor boy addicted to pipe weed? He's off his rocker."

Merry laughed, amazed that the diversion had worked. "No, no pipe weed, though that's a good idea."

Pippin shook his head. "No way - smoke is bad for a singer. Now ALE..."

The other hobbits both laughed as Frodo shut the door to their room and came the rest of the way inside. "The whole CAMPUS knows your proclivity for ale."

Merry nodded. "And the janitorial staff, too," he added, remembering a particularly fun Friday night that had ended in a particularly messy Saturday morning.

Pippin shrugged. "But at least it doesn't affect my voice." He grabbed his violin out of its case and started tuning it. "Or my bowing."

Frodo nodded and took in the room. His eyes came to rest on the two single beds, and he let out a snigger. "So what's with the two beds? You're not gonna fool anyone with those, you know."

Merry smiled. That was why he liked Frodo - despite his deep philosophical angst, he was amazingly perceptive.

But Pippin was not. "What do you mean?" he asked, still tuning the strings.

"He KNOWS, Pip," Merry said. "About us."

Pippin looked confused. "But how?"

Frodo shook his head, smiling. "I may be sheltered, but I KNOW what tasting lip balm looks like."

"I'm sorry, Frodo," Merry said, feeling chagrined. "We were going to tell you..."

"...But you didn't want me finding out this way," Frodo finished for him. He smiled at Merry. "I understand. And I appreciate it. So..." he said, sitting down on one of the beds, "what ARE you going to do with these two beds?"

As if to answer, Pippin suddenly began playing. It wasn't the cheery fiddle music that he oft played at parties - instead, it was music that would sooth a wild warg. Merry's breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the piece, and he was reminded of just how much he loved Pippin. Merry slowly sank onto the other bed so he could take it all in.

But Frodo was taking it all in as well. "What is THIS?" he asked, standing and yanking on the fraternity scarf, causing Pippin to scratch the bow across the strings discordantly and stop. "Don't tell me you're planning to PLEDGE?"

"And what if I am?" Pippin sniffed dismissively. He resumed playing.

Merry and Frodo exchanged exasperated glances.

"Pip...love," Merry began, nearly shouting to be heard over the music, "what Frodo means to say..."

Pippin stopped suddenly. "No, Merry. I know exactly what he was saying. The exact same thing you were saying earlier." He gestured with his bow. "Why do you two have such a problem with me pledging Eta Pi? Can't you just be happy for me? Can't you encourage me?"

"Of course we're happy for you, Pippin," Frodo replied, "but those Eta Pi hobbits can be a bit rough around the edges. Sam's elder brother Hamson didn't even last through pledge week last year."

"I hear he still has scars from the initiation rites," Merry added.

Pippin rolled his eyes. "You know how Hamson exaggerates, Merry. He spent half of last year in the health center. Besides, I've met the president and vice president of Eta Pi, and they're fine, upstanding hobbits. Future leaders of the Shire, and all that." He smiled winsomely.

"I've been here before, Frodo," Merry chuckled. "We can't win this argument."

"And here I thought Meriadoc Brandybuck was the rising star of MEU's debate team!" Frodo laughed.

"Ah, but if Pip were on the team, he'd put me to shame."

The way Merry and Pippin were smiling at each other, Frodo suddenly felt very much like a third wheel. He stood up abruptly from the bed and shouldered his messenger bag. "Anyway, lads, I was on my way to the dining hall for supper. Care to join me?"

Frodo needn't have asked, for a hobbit never turns down a meal.

...


	2. Chapter 2

2.) **Settling In** - written by Kel, Corli, and Jenny

.

_**The students settle in, and freshman Eowyn is befriended by Merry.**_

.

Eowyn looked at the room number Eomer had hastily scrawled on the piece of paper, then up at the door. A small plaque read, 'STUDENT NEWSPAPER - THE PALANTIR.'

I guess this is the place, she thought. The hallway was completely empty and silent, but light shone through the crack under the door. She knocked hesitantly.

"Door's open, come on in!" a male voice sang out.

Eowyn stepped inside, and was greeted by the characteristic sights of a small, but busy, student newspaper. Or it would be busy, if anyone else were there. The lights were on, computers hummed, and a radio

played softly, but no one appeared to be in.

"Hello?" Eowyn called out.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." A curly blond head appeared briefly above the top of a computer monitor, then disappeared behind it again.

She heard a few decisive taps on the keyboard, the printer on the table next to her whirred to life, and at last the mysterious speaker emerged.

A Holbytla...a halfling! she marveled. She had, of course, heard of the halflings, but had never seen one in person prior to her arrival at the university.

"Hullo! What can I do for you?" he asked cheerfully.

Eowyn realized, to her shame, that her mouth was hanging open. "Um...uh...yes, my name is Eowyn. I'm a freshman, and I want to write for the paper. Is there...um...someone in particular I...uh...need to talk to?"

"Oh yes, that would be Professor Radagast, the faculty advisor. He's not here right now, but I expect he'll be around tomorrow morning. Do you want me to leave a message for him?"

The halfling grinned, and Eowyn realized she was staring. "Um...yes, that would be fine, Mr...Mr..."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service, Lady Eowyn." He reached up to hand her a sheet of paper and pencil. "Here, write down your contact information, and I'll put it in the prof's inbox."

She scribbled the necessary information, and handed the paper back to him.

"Wow, Edoras Hall, huh?" His eyes were wide. "I hear that most of the polo team lives there. Do you ride?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you ride? You know, like horses?" He pantomimed holding reins with both hands.

"Well, yes. I'm from Rohan."

"Rohan!" he beamed. "OF COURSE you ride horses, then! Brilliant. I always wanted to visit Rohan someday."

Eowyn realized that if she didn't change the subject quickly, she would be talking about horses with this halfling for hours.

"Um...Me...Mer..."

The halfling chuckled. "Meriadoc. But my friends call me Merry. And so, I hope, will you."

Is he FLIRTING with me? The thought nearly made Eowyn giggle aloud.

"Merry. So, are you on newspaper staff?"

"Sure am! This is my second year. So, do you think you're serious about wanting to write for The Palantir? Between you and me, we could REALLY use some quality writers."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. I was editor of the school paper at my high school, and I really loved it." Eowyn smiled at the memory.

"Is that so? Well, you probably could teach ME a thing or two, then!" Merry laughed.

I think he IS flirting with me!

Merry glanced up at the wall clock. "I didn't realize how late it was! Eowyn, I'm supposed to meet some friends over at the Golden Perk in..." He glanced at the clock again and frowned. "...now. Do you want to come with? If we're going to be on newspaper staff together, we should at least get to know each other better!"

He is DEFINITELY flirting with me.

"Come on," Merry insisted with a grin, "my treat."

Having just spent the last of her extra cash on textbooks, Eowyn certainly couldn't turn down that offer.

...

Legolas slowed as he reached the music building and then, in one deft motion, stepped off his skateboard and stomped on its back, flipping it up into his waiting hand. With his other hand he tried the door - most of the other classroom buildings were locked until classes began, but Tom seemed to understand the anal nature of most music students and usually had the building open early. This seemed to be the case, for the large glass door opened and Legolas stepped inside.

The elf smiled, taking in the familiar sights and smells. It feels like I never left, he thought to himself, glad to be back here in this musical sanctuary.

Especially now when he remembered what was currently going on back in his dorm room. Gimli had decided that the carburetor was not the problem with his Hog, so now the entire engine had taken up residence with them. Legolas had grown tired of following Gimli around, wiping the grease off of everything he touched, and had decided he needed to get away for awhile.

"I need to go find out when choir rehearsals start," he'd announced as he left, but it was clearly just an excuse to get away since rehearsals always began the first day of class.

But now that he was here, Legolas WAS curious about choir, so he leapt up the stairs three at a time to where the choir bulletin board was. There were numerous announcements about the choirs tacked up on the board, mostly aimed at the freshmen who would soon be auditioning. University Choir. Chamber Choir. Swing Choir. Legolas sighed as he looked at the sign-up sheets - Tom kept trying to get him to join Swing Choir, explaining that they needed elves to balance out the choreography, but Legolas just couldn't get excited about swinging hobbit lasses around whilst singing "doowop" choruses.

"Legolas? Is that you?"

The elf turned to see the choir's accompanist standing behind him, a pile of music in her arms.

"Goldberry - nice to see you. Is Tom around?"

"Somewhere," she said elusively. She gestured towards the board with her head, asking, "Thought any more about joining swing choir?"

Legolas smiled and shook his head. "I think I'll stick with Chamber and U.C. for the moment."

Goldberry nodded. "If you change your mind, let us know - we can always use a good strong second tenor."

Legolas smiled in thanks as Goldberry unlocked the choir room door and disappeared inside.

After checking over the board once more, he ran down the two flights of stairs to the music lounge, wondering if there were any other students about. The lounge itself was empty, the old couches and pillowed chairs lying empty, waiting for the new school year to begin.

But a noise caught Legolas's attention, and he followed it through the narrow labyrinth of practice rooms, trying to find its origin.

What he eventually found surprised him. For here, standing alone in a small acoustic-tiled room, his back to the door, stood a small hobbit with a fiddle, playing music that could summon the gods. The melody was both lyrical and haunting, joyous and sad, tender and strong. Legolas leaned against the open doorway and closed his eyes, simply letting the beautiful music envelop him.

Eventually the piece ended, and Legolas opened his eyes. "Don't," he mumbled incoherently, the music still ringing in his ears.

Pippin jumped, startled, and quickly turned around. "Oh, Legolas - I didn't see you there. I didn't disturb you, did I? I didn't think anyone else was around so I didn't bother shutting the door, but I can, if you'd like."

"Don't close it on my account. Your playing was beautiful. Is it elvish?"

Pippin smiled proudly and shook his head, his curls bobbing with the motion. "100% hobbit. I wrote it this summer for...a friend."

Legolas noticed the pause but pretended not to. "It's beautiful. You should play it for Tom - maybe he'll put it on a recital."

"You think?"

The elf nodded at the hobbit's enthusiasm. "So did you have a good summer?"

"The best," he said, and Legolas noticed a glint in Pippin's eyes. "But how about you? Did you do much singing?"

"No - I was too busy. I worked for the Rangers again, back home in Mirkwood. I'm not sure we'll EVER get things back to the way they were before the spiders, but we're making some headway. I think that..."

"Pippin!" a muffled voice interrupted. "Are you down here?"

Legolas saw the smile on Pippin's face as he hollered back, "Yes, Merry - I'll be right there." Pippin frantically shoved his violin back into its case as he said, "I'll catch you later, Legolas."

"Yes, in choir," the elf said as the hobbit ran past him out the door, hollering, "I'm here, Merry," as he disappeared around the corner.

Legolas smiled at the departing hobbit. That must be his "friend", he thought. I might've known - after all, he is a first tenor.

And Legolas, who was proud to call himself a second tenor, turned off the light in the empty practice room and shut the door behind them.

...

"So what's good here?" Eowyn asked innocently.

Merry laughed. Clearly the freshman had never met a hobbit before, or else she never would've asked such a question. She'll know better next time, Merry thought as Pippin launched into a soliloquy on the various coffee drinks and assorted menu items.

Merry checked his watch - they were really late. He hoped Frodo hadn't been waiting too long.

"...and the Double Uni has two shots of espresso but it's not as foamy as..."

Merry stepped out of line for a moment, wanting to let Frodo know they'd finally arrived. Merry found him in the other room, sitting by himself at their usual table in the back corner, scribbling fiercely into his journal.

"Frodo!" Merry called out to get his friend's attention and then waved when Frodo looked up. "We're here."

Frodo acknowledged him briefly before returning to his writings. Merry wondered if he was working on a new piece for The Ring. Frodo was devoted to the campus literary magazine - a little TOO devoted, Merry felt. Last year, every time the deadline would come around, The Ring would take hold of Frodo. He wouldn't eat. He'd barely sleep. In fact, at one point last year, Merry and Pippin had literally had to force-feed mushrooms to Frodo - MUSHROOMS! The power that The Ring had over him clearly wasn't natural.

And it looked like it already had its grip on Frodo for the semester. We'll just have to see about that, Merry thought, as if silently challenging The Ring to a fight for Frodo's soul.

Merry then returned to the line, noticing that it had now tripled in length, crowded with returning students eager to get their first brew of the semester. But the line didn't seem to be moving at all, and he soon realized what the hold-up was.

"...and they have a great kumera pie with marshmallows that's simply..."

"Pippin!" Merry scolded, walking up to him. "You're holding up the line. Just let the poor girl order already." When Eowyn smiled at Merry in appreciation, he gave her a knowing wink, causing her to blush.

As Eowyn turned back to the counter to order her coffee, Pippin turned to Merry, explaining, "But she asked, Merry."

Merry laughed and shook his head.

"Welcome to the Golden Perk," the waiter recited as Merry and Pippin stepped forward to take Eowyn's place at the counter. "What can I get you?"

Merry turned and began, "I'd like a...Sam! What're you doing here?"

"I think he's working, Merry," Pippin explained.

"I can see that, Pip," Merry said. "But since when do you work here, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Yesterday, I think." Sam had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept all summer, and Merry wondered how far that was from the actual truth. Poor Sam. Merry sent a silent prayer out to his own parents, thanking them for having enough money to send him to university without working twelve jobs.

"Well, it's good to see you," Merry said, suddenly feeling the impatience of the line behind them. "We'll have to catch up with you later."

Sam nodded and quickly took their orders.

"Come on, Eowyn," Merry said, leading the girl into the other room. "I want you to meet our good friend. Frodo - this is Eowyn. She's going to be on the paper with me."

Pippin began to slide into the booth next to Frodo, but Merry grabbed his shoulder and gestured to the other bench, where the two of them could sit together. They had agreed to keep PDA's down to a minimum, but Merry felt the sudden need to be near Pippin - their quick "hello" kiss in the music building just hadn't been enough for him.

However, he wondered if it had been enough for Eowyn. After all, she seemed like a smart girl and would no doubt be quick to catch on. But he didn't care - if she was going to be writing on the paper with him, she was bound to find out about him and Pippin sooner or later.

Frodo smiled and shook Eowyn's hand as she sat down next to him. "If you enjoy fiction writing as well, I edit the campus literary magazine."

"That sounds nice," Eowyn said politely. "But I think I'll stick with journalism for now." She turned and smiled at Merry, who was now sitting directly across from her, and Merry nodded back his approval.

Smart girl, he thought. Stick with reporting, and leave the touchy-feely stuff for the philosophy majors.

"Ah, it looks like the refreshments have arrived!" Pippin enthused.

Samwise Gamgee arrived at the booth, carrying a tray laden with oversized mugs and plates of pastries. "Here you go, lads and uh...lass," he said cheerfully, as he placed each of the plates on the table. "Enjoy!"

That cannot possibly ALL be for us! Eowyn thought in disbelief.

"Thank you, Sam," Frodo remarked with a sincere smile, as Sam hurried away, empty tray under his arm.

Eowyn was amazed at the enthusiasm the halflings displayed in eating. As soon as Sam left, Merry made quick work of distributing the plates to the proper recipients. Pippin set aside his music ledger, and reached across the table for the honey. Even Frodo's journal was quickly hidden away, as he bit into a large raspberry-filled pastry. How can such small beings eat so much food? she marveled, as the empty plates began to pile up.

"Is something wrong, Eowyn? You haven't touched your cake." Merry was looking at her, a curious expression on his face.

Eowyn looked around the table and noticed that all three halflings were looking at her with the same quizzical expression. Oh no. I hope I wasn't staring.

"Uh...no...no! It's just...um...I'm still taking everything in," she mumbled. She took a sip of her cappuccino, grateful for the huge mug that hid the blush creeping across her face.

She heard Pippin's chirping laughter. "I'll bet you've never met a hobbit before today, have you?"

Eowyn set her mug down on the table and shook her head, feeling ashamed for having committed what she was SURE must have been a huge breach of etiquette.

"Don't worry about it," Merry chuckled. "ALL the Big Folk freshmen stare. Even the Elves do. Don't feel bad. We're used to it. Besides," he grinned mischievously, "We return the favor when we gaze longingly at your unfinished plates of food!"

The three hobbits laughed uproariously at that, and the other patrons in the coffeehouse fixed withering glares on their booth. Eowyn had to admit that she really enjoyed their good humor. It was such a refreshing change from the dour, humorless boys she knew from home. She found herself laughing along with

the hobbits.

Sam appeared at their table suddenly. "Begging your pardon, sirs, miss, but can I ask you to keep it down? I sure don't want to ruin your fun, but we've had a few complaints." He smiled apologetically.

"Of course, Sam," Merry intoned with mock-solemnity. "We promise not to have any more fun."

"None whatsoever!" Pippin joined in. "Oh, Sam, while you're here, could I get some more tea?"

Sam heaved an exasperated sigh and trudged off, muttering, "Trust a Took and a Brandybuck..."

"Is he a friend of yours?" Eowyn asked, watching the hobbit wander back to work.

"Not so much a friend as a gardener," Merry teased.

Eowyn smiled uncomfortably, not really understanding, but Frodo quickly explained: "Back in high school he used to mow our lawn in exchange for tutoring."

"Frodo still tutors him," Pippin explained. He then leaned across the table and whispered to her, "He's on the rugby team."

Eowyn laughed - apparently some things were the same between the races.

"How about you, Eowyn?" Frodo asked. "Do you play any sports?"

The expression on Eowyn's face drastically changed. "I wanted to," she said, clearly perturbed, "but apparently they don't have a fencing team for girls at M.E.U."

Merry smiled, and Frodo noticed the glint in his eye that always shown when he was about to stumble upon a scoop. "That would make a perfect story for The Palantir. 'Freshman Girl Foils Chauvinism'. It would make GREAT copy. We could even do it as an entire series, following your trials and tribulations as you..."

Frodo interrupted the eager hobbit. "Let's not scare her off before classes even begin. Maybe she doesn't WANT to go out for the boys' team."

"Oh, but I do," Eowyn said excitedly. "More than anything. I love to fence. That feeling of strength when it's just you and your opponent on the mat, knowing that there's only a single parry between you and losing."

Frodo noticed the intense look in her eyes and wondered if the other hobbits found it as unnerving.

Apparently they didn't.

"We could hire her as a bodyguard, Merry," Pippin said cheerfully, "when we have to walk across campus late at night."

Merry nodded, smiling. "It's going to make such a brilliant story. I can't wait to read it."

Frodo thought he saw Eowyn blush under Merry's gaze, and she quickly picked up her mug for a quick sip. As she set the mug back down, she asked, "So what about you three? Do you do sports?"

The three hobbits laughed as if she'd just asked if they were planning to skip dessert.

"Frodo on a team," Pippin laughed, "that's a good one."

Frodo was somewhat offended by that. "I don't see YOU rushing off to join the polo team," he countered.

"Actually, -I- was thinking of it," Merry said, and it took Frodo a moment to realize he was serious.

Pippin was surprised, too. "Polo? But they play with HORSES, Merry, not ponies."

Merry grinned knowingly at Eowyn. "Well, maybe it's about time they changed that."

"But you could get HURT, Merry," Pippin said with real concern in his voice as he put his hand tenderly on Merry's.

Frodo noticed the look they shared and, for the first time, realized that this "dating" thing between the two hobbits was not just another brand of mischief they'd cooked up over the summer but was actually something real, a true bond built on a firm foundation of caring and affection. Frodo smiled. This is exactly the kind of relationship that I want to write about in The Ring. People relying on each other as comrades AND lovers, a fellowship of passion and devotion.

Frodo was about to get out his journal and start jotting down ideas when a beeping noise emerged from under the table. Eowyn turned red with embarrassment as she quickly grabbed her pager and turned it off.

"Sorry, it's my brother," she said, quickly reading the digital message silently to herself. "I have to go. My brother and I are apparently going to have dinner with my uncle tonight." Eowyn stood up in a hurry, almost knocking over her mug, which Merry swiftly caught. "It was so nice meeting you all. And, Merry, I...I guess I'll see you at the paper tomorrow."

"Absolutely," Merry said gaily. "We'll pitch our story idea about the fencing team to Professor Radagast - I'm sure he'll be all over it!"

Eowyn nodded, said a hasty goodbye to the others, and hurried off.

"Thank goodness," Merry said, slipping his arm around Pippin and drawing him close. "I thought she'd NEVER leave." And, hidden behind the high back of the booth, Merry kissed Pippin.

Frodo looked away, embarrassed at once again being the third wheel, and noticed a figure sitting in the other corner, staring intently at him.

"Hey," Frodo whispered, leaning across the table towards the kissing duo, "who's that scruffy young man?"

"WHAT scruffy young man?" Pippin asked loudly, prompting loud "ssshh"s from his companions.

Frodo casually nodded his head towards the other corner, where the young man was surrounded by a haze of cigarette smoke. "THAT scruffy young man."

"Oh, THAT one," Merry said. "Yeah, he's been staring at you since we got here."

Frodo couldn't tell if Merry was teasing or not. "Seriously?"

Merry nodded. "I think he's on the fencing team - I remember him from last year. He's called Strider or something - quite good with a blade, if I remember."

Frodo stole another glance - yep, he was still looking. "But why is he staring at ME?"

Pippin smiled. "Maybe he LIKES you, Frodo," he teased.

But Merry shook his head. "He's dating a sorority girl - one of those TriChis. I doubt he'd be interested in our hobbit boy here."

But Frodo still felt uncomfortable under the intensity of his stare. "What should I do?"

"Sorry, sorry," Sam said, stumbling towards the table with his tray full of dirty dishes to be bussed. "I totally forgot about your tea. I'll be right back with it."

"And bring us some mushrooms," Pippin hollered after Sam as he retreated to the kitchen.

"Don't look now," Merry whispered across the table to Frodo, "but here he comes."

But Frodo, of course, DID look, and Merry was right - the scruffy young man was approaching their table.

...

Aragorn strode up to the hobbits' table eyeing Frodo sharply. "Are you Frodo Baggins?" he asked in a low voice.

"Baggins?" Pippin interjected, looking completely baffled. "Did he say, Baggins? I think you must be mistaken. This is Mr. Underhill, of the Shire Underhills – Oww!" Pippin yelped suddenly as Frodo kicked him under the table.

"Yes, I'm Frodo," Frodo replied looking up at the man. "Please pardon my friend, he's a great teaser," Frodo added with a quelling frown at Pippin.

Ignoring Merry and Pippin, Aragorn stepped up closer to Frodo. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth he stubbed it out carefully in one of the many empty dishes on the table, then looked directly into Frodo's face. "I have a submission to make to the Ring," Aragorn said in a low voice as he held out the crumpled and dirty piece of paper towards Frodo.

Just then Sam appeared at the table with a tray and stepped adroitly between Aragorn and Frodo, eyeing Aragorn suspiciously. "Well, here's the tea and mushrooms. Sorry about the wait," Sam said to the hobbits, unloading the tray. They he turned towards Aragorn, and glanced disdainfully at the crumpled paper in the man's hand. "I hope that you aren't planning to cause any trouble here, sir. The Perk has a very strict policy on acceptable behavior." Sam said in a slightly patronizing tone, as if this scruffy stranger might be unfamiliar with any sort of civilized behavior.

"I was hoping to have a quiet word with Mr. Baggins." Aragorn replied, looking somewhat amused by Sam.

"What about?" Sam asked, refusing to move out of the man's way.

"A matter of some importance – to us both," Aragorn answered directing the comment over Sam's head at Frodo.

Frodo nodded once at the man and reached around Sam for the piece of paper, ignoring Sam's stubborn frown.

The hobbit table was uncharacteristically quiet while Frodo read what was written on the piece of paper. Pippin opened his mouth once but was immediately silenced by the dark look that Merry shot his way. Finally Frodo finished his reading and looked up at the man thoughtfully.

"This is…well…really good," Frodo said. "I would guess that you've been writing for a long time. Why haven't you submitted anything to The Ring before?"

"I have. Or don't you remember the rejection letters that you've sent me?" Aragorn gave Frodo a grim smile.

"But I haven't – oh…" Frodo trailed off in his denial mid sentence. He looked over at his friends who were all watching him with concerned expressions on their faces. Looking rather uncomfortable, Frodo glanced back up towards Aragorn. "Last year when I first became editor for The Ring, Professor Greyhame was concerned about it being too much responsibility for a freshman, so he assigned me some 'assistant editors'. One of the graduate students, Barliman Butterbur, handled new submissions. Although Butterbur was supposed to consult with me…he evidently didn't." Frodo ended awkwardly, wondering how the man would take this news.

Aragorn gave a small laugh, shaking his head, "Old Butterbur! Well that explains it."

"It does?" Merry and Pippin asked at the same time, both wondering if this strange man was perhaps slightly mental.

"Butterbur's always had it out for me," Aragorn stated flatly. "He thinks I'm some kind of rogue."

"And you're not?" Pippin inquired curiously before Merry could hush him up.

Aragorn's lips turned up into a slight smile at the question. "No. I'm just an aspiring writer."

"Well, consider yourself a soon to be published writer," Frodo spoke up. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Unfortunately I have to get going now, but come by The Ring office as soon as you get a chance."

Aragorn nodded in the affirmative then turned around and headed back to his table.

...


	3. Chapter 3

3.) **R.A. Rules** - written by Jenny

.

_**Eowyn meets her creepy R.A., Grima, and then has an uncomfortable dinner with her brother and uncle.**_

.

Eowyn quickly changed into a long, white gown, tossing her t-shirt and jeans haphazardly on the bed. She smiled at the thought of meeting Uncle Theoden for dinner wearing jeans instead of a dress. He'd probably choke, he was such a traditionalist. And yet, she loved him dearly – he was like a father to her and had always treated her kindly and fairly. Although, she suspected that he only humored her interests in polo and fencing.

Not wanting to keep either her brother or uncle waiting, Eowyn hurriedly took her hair out of the ponytail so that it fell loose around her shoulders and grabbed her purse and room key. As she darted out of the dorm room at a half run she ran straight into a man who had obviously been standing just in front of her door.

"Oh!" Eowyn exclaimed, quickly stepping back only to come up against her door as it slammed shut behind her.

The man smiled at her leeringly, enjoying her discomfort for a moment before he spoke. "You seem to be in an awful hurry, young lady."

"Well, I, uhm, I'm supposed to meet someone for dinner." Eowyn found herself stuttering, wondering why the man didn't step back. She felt almost claustrophobic trapped between him and the door.

"I see," he replied slowly, letting his eyes travel over her rudely.

"Who are you?" Eowyn asked rather forcefully, discomfort beginning to give way to anger.

"How rude of me not to mention," the man said. "I'm Grima. I'm the RA for this floor of Edoras Hall. Didn't anyone tell you that all new students need to check in with the RA before moving in?"

Eowyn looked puzzled as she replied, "No, no one told me that. Are you sure –?"

"Am I sure of the rules?" Grima cut her off sarcastically. "Yes, I think that I'm slightly more familiar with them than you." And again he let his eyes wander over Eowyn. "Since you're on your way out perhaps we should postpone this until tomorrow, say, after your biology class?"

Eowyn tried in vain to think of a reason why she couldn't meet Grima after biology and finally gave up, agreeing with a quick nod of her head.

A victorious look flashed across his face as he stepped back from Eowyn. "Fine. I'll see you at my room then."

"No!" Eowyn recoiled from the thought of being alone with this man. "I mean, my brother wouldn't like me going to a strange man's room. I'll meet you in the common room."

Grima turned back towards Eowyn looking displeased but before he could speak Eomer walked up.

"Hey, sis, what's been taking you so long?"

Before Eowyn could think of an answer, Eomer swept a disdainful look at Grima. "What do you want, Grima?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Eomer." Grima practically snarled. He cast a last look at Eowyn and stalked away.

"He's such a toady," Eomer snorted as Grima disappeared around the corner of the hallway. "Well, come on! We've kept Theoden waiting long enough."

As Eowyn walked alongside her brother out of the Hall she suddenly wondered how Grima knew that she was taking biology? Frowning, she glanced over at Eomer, "Why didn't you tell me that freshmen have to check in with the RA?"

"What?" said Eomer.

Eowyn caught sight of Theoden as they took the steps down from the hall and decided that this discussion could wait. "Nevermind," she replied quickly. Then turning her attention to her uncle she smiled warmly, "Hello, Uncle."

Theoden wrapped his arms around Eowyn for a hug, then stepped back, holding each of her hands in his. His face was beaming as he spoke.

"It's good to see you here, Eowyn. Are you getting settled into Edoras Hall alright?"

Still thinking about the uncomfortable encounter with Grima, Eowyn couldn't meet her Uncle's eyes as she replied, "Yes, I think so."

Eowyn felt a comforting arm across her shoulders as Eomer stepped to her side, "Of course she is. She's got me to help her, doesn't she?"

"I would say that your kind of help is debatable," Theoden turned a stern eye to his nephew. "I hope that this year you're not planning on flouting the rules as you did last year – in school OR on the polo team."

Eowyn smiled to herself at her uncle's unyielding manner with Eomer. Theoden wasn't the sort to show affection to another man - especially someone he thought of as a son.

"I swear to follow the rules this year," Eomer stated mock seriously, winking slyly at Eowyn. "Come on, you two, I'm starving," Eomer urged the three of them forward. "Let's head over to The Sirannon. They have GREAT barbecue, and they're only a block off campus," Eomer added for Eowyn's benefit.

As the three of them made their way across the campus, following a winding path between various halls and towers of study and even passing through a small wood that surrounded the Library of Lorien, Eowyn was content to be silent, not really listening to her brother and uncle banter back and forth about the polo team. Suddenly she became aware that Eomer was upset about something that Theoden had said.

"You can't be serious about this!" Eomer fumed.

"Have a care that you remember who the Head Coach for the Team is, Eomer," Theoden warned. "Every player, including yourself, plays at my will."

Eomer fell silent, obviously in anger, and no more was said until they reached the restaurant. After they were seated at the table, Theoden looked again at Eowyn.

"Were you able to get all your classes?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, yes," Eowyn answered, casting a sidelong look at Eomer who looked as though he'd like to kill someone. "Let's see, I have Freshman Elvish and Biology I, for my requirements, Early Childhood Development and Introduction to Educational Theory for my major, and Mythology of Middle Earth just for fun."

"I'm glad to see you taking care of those requirements," Theoden praised her, "some people choose to put them off and end up regretting it later."

Theoden looked over at Eomer, "And how is your schedule? Did you decide whether to take that Survey of Middle Earth History?"

Eomer nodded in answer, attempting to put aside his anger for Eowyn's sake. "Yes, although I'm still a little worried about it. I've heard some terrible things about the prof. A lot of people say she's a real witch."

Theoden looked thoughtful. "It's usually best not to listen to the whisperings of other students, and instead judge for yourself."

Before Eomer could counter these wise words with a suitable sarcastic comment, an orc waiter arrived and took their order. As the waiter was about to leave the table he turned to Theoden.

"Excuse me, Professor. You probably don't remember me but I was in your International Relations class last spring. The word's being spread around campus that you've opened the Polo Team to all races? Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Theoden answered looking rather annoyed at the interruption.

Eowyn quickly stifled her gasp of surprise which caused the orc waiter to look at her, leering in a very unappealing way. Bringing her napkin to her face, Eowyn faked a cough so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I suppose the tryouts will be posted?" the orc waiter asked.

"Of course," Theoden glowered then turned away from the waiter signaling an end to the conversation.

After the waiter had left, Theoden sat silently brooding and neither Eowyn nor Eomer dared to break the silence. Finally he looked up at his niece and nephew and smiled rather ruefully. "Believe me, if there was another way,…"

"How is it that Professor White was able to sway the entire board of regents against you?" Eomer burst out angrily.

Theoden frowned at Eomer as he spoke, "We are not going to discuss this further. The decision has been made and that's the end of it, as I told you earlier."

The rest of the meal passed by uncomfortably for Eowyn as she and Theoden tried to talk pleasantly of how things were back at their home in Rohan, and Eomer ate in angry silence. After the meal, Theoden walked Eomer and Eowyn back to Edoras Hall.

Eowyn was exhausted from the day of new experiences and new faces. She said her goodbyes to Theoden and then walked quietly with her brother to the door of her room.

"Well, see you tomorrow," she said as she unlocked her door.

"Yeah," Eomer replied, still preoccupied with his thoughts on the polo team. He started to leave then suddenly turned around and caught her door before it closed. "Hey, what was that you said about checking in with the RA, earlier tonight before dinner?"

The last thing Eowyn felt like doing now was talking about Grima. Even the thought of him in her current mood made her nauseous. "Oh, it was nothing," she lied, feeling too exhausted to care that she'd never lied to Eomer before. "I thought that I heard one of the other students saying something about that."

"Well, it's not true," Eomer continued. "And if that Grima guy gives you any trouble let me know. I'd be glad to sort him out," Eomer said menacingly, his hand clenching unconsciously into a fist.

Noticing the clenched fist, Eowyn began wondering what would happen to her brother if he assaulted Grima. After all, Grima was in a position of authority over both her and Eomer. At the least it would be a suspension, she guessed, and at the worst…

Forcing herself to appear cheerful, Eowyn quickly gave Eomer a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so much, big brother. I can take care of myself you know."

Eomer unclenched his fist as he smiled back at her, "Yeah. I guess I should know that by now. Well, goodnight."

Staring at the inside of the door after it had closed, Eowyn suddenly felt rather small and alone. This was sure going to be a long year.

...


	4. Chapter 4

4.) **Stormy Weather** - written by Corli, Kel, and Jenny

.

_**The night before classes start, a thunderstorm rumbles through campus.**_

.

Legolas smelled the rain long before it arrived. He lay alone on his upper bunk, the lights off, listening to the sound of the drops as they began to fall, slowly at first, and then quickly becoming a shower.

It's a bad omen, thought Legolas. Such a storm on the eve of a new beginning signifies turmoil is ahead.

And thinking of turmoil, he suddenly remembered that he had won the "window open / window closed" argument with Gimli earlier, and he sprang out of bed to now close the window before the water ruined one of Gimli's posters.

Wouldn't that be a shame? Legolas considered the evil thought a moment before shutting the window.

It was only then that it occurred to him that Gimli wasn't home yet.

...

"That was great," Arwen said cheerfully to the group of TriChi's that were seated in the circle with her on the floor. "Now let's try it in a round."

And the House was soon filled with lilting treble voices, singing:

_Ross, ross, dannen ross_

_Tog alfirin, tog elanor_

_Tog mallos, nínim, loth_

_Ross, ross, dannen ross_

_Dartha sí si._

...

Faramir was sitting on his mattress on the floor, reading through the first chapters of his textbooks, when the storm came. The rain pounding against the closed windows made him look up just in time to see the first flash of white lightning, followed instantly by blackness as all the lights went out.

Great, he thought to himself, feeling his way around in the dark. He eventually found a candle in one of his unpacked boxes and a lighter in another.

The studio apartment seemed even smaller lit only by candlelight, and Faramir pulled the blankets close around him like a cloak as he returned to his reading.

...

"Pippin, will you please close the window and come to bed?" Merry asked, frowning as he looked up from his book.

Pippin looked towards Merry as a flash of lightning illuminated the room in a stark white glow. He was grinning widely. "Merry, you've got to come see this. It's beautiful!"

"Beautiful is hardly the word I would use, Pip."

1, Brandywine, 2, Brandywine, 3, Brandywine, 4... Merry counted silently until the next ear-splitting crack of thunder. He felt his body tense as the windows rattled.

Another flash of lightning. "Whoa! I think that one hit Old Man Willow!"

The room went completely dark, as all the lights went out. "Or perhaps the transformer," Pippin mused.

1, Brandywine, 2, Brandywine, 3... Merry yelped when thunder rolled directly overhead.

"Merry, what's wrong?" Pippin shut the window and paced the floor to the bed. He climbed up into the bunk and sat on the mattress next to Merry. When another flash of lightning lit the room, Pippin realized that Merry was trembling. "Oh Merry, don't tell me you're still frightened of a little storm, after all these years?"

"A LITTLE storm, Pip? When a tree comes crashing through YOUR bedroom window, we'll see who calls it a little storm!" Merry sulked.

"Merry," Pippin chuckled, "that was fifteen years ago!"

"It makes no difference." Merry pulled the blankets over his head.

"Oh, my poor Merry," Pippin fawned, crawling beneath the blankets. "Let's see if we can't distract you."

...

Eowyn was in bed as well. She was repeating to herself over and over, Don't be a fool. It's just a storm. You don't need to go to Eomer. Yet all her fears and nervousness about starting classes tomorrow had made her edgy, and she desperately wanted to go see her brother in his room upstairs.

And what can HE do? Stop the storm? You're just being childish. You're safe indoors - a little rain won't hurt you.

A loud thunder crash outside her window made her momentarily doubt that sentiment, and she pulled the covers over her eyes.

Don't be a fool. It's just a storm. You don't need to go to Eomer.

...

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Above the clapping and the yelling, Boromir heard a noise in the other room. Following it to its source, he realized a window had been blown open by the storm, and rain was now blowing in on the newly donated couches that littered the room. Boromir quickly shut the window and went to make sure the others were securely locked as well.

He was just examining the last one when Ohtar stuck his head in. "Boromir! You've got to come quick! Jason is gonna drink ale through a funnel!"

Boromir double-checked the last window lock and then hastily followed Ohtar back into the other room.

...

Legolas wondered if he should do something, but there wasn't much he could do. If he knew where Gimli had gone riding, he could go search for him, but wandering around in the rain to find someone he barely knew seemed a little extreme, even for an elf.

Luckily, he didn't have to consider that course of action for long for suddenly there was Gimli outside the window, walking his stalled motorcycle along the pavement down below, drenched with the rain and looking miserable.

And reeking to high heaven, I imagine, Legolas thought as he went to get out his dry towels and put the kettle on.

...

Frodo sat up in bed, his back against a pillow, his journal on his lap. He loved nights like this, when the storms and turmoil outside the window matched the ones that were constantly raging in his head.

Blow, blow, thou autumn wind, he thought, scribbling down his ideas so he wouldn't forget them in the morning. This will make a great essay for The Ring!

...

The sounds of the storm didn't penetrate the hum of washers and dryers in the basement laundry room. Once he finally gave up trying to rub out the coffee stain from his uniform, Sam returned to ironing shirts for those students who were too lazy and too rich to fold their own, blissfully unaware of the rain.

...


	5. Chapter 5

5.) **Wake-Up Call** - written by Kel

.

_**Merry and Pippin don't make a good first impression with Grishnakh, their new R.A.**_

.

THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY-BOY KISSING/MAKING OUT AND MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL READERS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

The clock radio blared a driving rock tune. After several frantic failed attempts, Pippin finally managed to hit the snooze button and sat up in bed, blinking drowsily. The room was blessedly silent, except for the soft, even breathing of the hobbit sleeping beside him. Pippin glanced at the clock. 7 a.m. Music theory class starts in an hour. What time did Merry say his first class was?

Pippin turned to the mop of honey-blond curls emerging from the blankets beside him. "Merry," he whispered. No reply. "Merry," he tried again, a little louder, and gently shook his companion.

"Mmmmmrhphf," came the muffled reply, as Merry pulled the blankets over his head.

"Merry, what time is your first class?"

Merry burrowed deeper into the blankets, curling into himself.

"All right, be that way, Merry," Pippin chuckled. "I'm off for a shower. The alarm will go off again in 4 minutes. You'll just have to fend for yourself."

Pippin hopped down from the bed, and retrieved his towel and toiletries from the closet. He opened the door to leave, when it occurred to him that he was missing a prime opportunity for mischief. He walked back to the bed and cranked the volume on the clock radio as high as it would go. Satisfied his work was done, he threw his towel over his shoulder and exited the room, humming a jolly tune.

Pippin showered and dressed quickly, eager to bid Merry a proper "good morning" (which, of course, involved very little speaking at all), and enjoy a proper hobbit breakfast before class. Perhaps Merry will even want to join me for breakfast, he thought happily as he toweled his hair dry.

His sunny mood was dampened somewhat by the sound of a throbbing dance beat echoing through the hallways of East Farthing.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, Pippin thought, as he approached his dorm room. Even out in the hall, he could clearly hear every single word of the latest hit from Gondorian teen-pop sensation Myste as it blared from the clock radio. Pippin winced. Oh no, I hope our neighbors aren't too upset.

The cacophony that assaulted his ears as he opened the door was unbelievable. Pippin gritted his teeth as he quickly closed the door behind him, and sprinted across the room to shut off the offensive noise.

To Pippin's utter shock and amazement, Merry still slept. I've had enough of THIS!

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, you lazy ass! Get UP!" he shouted.

No response.

Pippin climbed determinedly onto the bed, and straddled Merry's sleeping form. Merry's eyes flew open immediately, and he removed a small set of fluorescent orange foam earplugs from his pointed ears.

"Hoy! What's going on, Pippin?" he inquired groggily.

"Earplugs?" Pippin exclaimed. "You were wearing earplugs?"

"Well, yeah, Pip," Merry chuckled, running a hand through his messy curls. "I have to, or I won't get any sleep at all. You snore like a Balrog with a head cold!"

"I don't snore!" Pippin insisted, offended by the accusation.

"Yes, you do, Pip," Merry replied, kissing the tip of Pippin's nose, "and you're a cover-stealing imp, but I love you, anyway."

Pippin laughed. "And YOU," he pressed a kiss to Merry's chin, "are a horrible bed hog," then his neck, "and you keep me awake with your constant tossing and turning," then his collarbone, "and you are going to make me VERY late for class."

"Guilty as charged," Merry sighed contentedly, while Pippin returned his attention to Merry's neck.

Merry shook with laughter as Pippin's tongue found that one particular ticklish spot, right below his left ear. Pippin grinned, and shot a quick glance at the clock. 7:30. Oh well, there's always second breakfast. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Merry's, feeling Merry's mouth curve into a smile below his.

Merry slid his hands down to the small of Pippin's back, pulling him closer. Pippin pulled away to ask breathlessly, "What time is your first class?"

"Ten o'clock," Merry replied. "Yours?"

"Eight."

Merry grinned mischievously. "Plenty of time yet." He sat up and locked his mouth onto Pippin's, pulling them both back down.

A loud and rather angry-sounding knock rattled the door on its hinges.

"Bugger," Merry exhaled dejectedly, as Pippin hopped down from the bed to answer the door.

Pippin opened the door to find himself looking up at the last person he wanted to see that morning: his RA.

"Grishnakh, good morning!" he chirped, "to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"TOOK," the orc spat, "I suppose you think the dorm rules about after-hours noise are mere suggestion. Or perhaps you think the rules don't apply to you."

"Of course not, Grishnakh," Pippin countered, "We understand the rules, and we respect our fellow res-"

"I received SIX complaints about that racket this morning," Grishnakh cut him off with a pound of his fist to the doorframe. "SIX! And it woke ME up. I'd hardly call that respect, Took. Keep your crappy hobbit music in the music building, where it belongs!" He poked Pippin's chest with a massive clawed finger.

To Pippin's relief, Merry joined him at the door. "Hoy! Now see here, Grishnakh. That was my fault. Pippin had nothing to do with it. I'm a heavy sleeper, and slept through my alarm clock this morning." He gave Pippin's hand a furtive squeeze.

Grishnakh cocked a skeptical eyebrow at the two hobbits. "Heavy sleeper?"

"Even for a hobbit," Merry chuckled. "Mum always says I'd sleep through the end of the world."

Grishnakh ran a hand through his thinning hair and snorted dismissively.

"Come on, cut us some slack this time. It was an honest mistake, and it won't happen again. You don't want to start off the school year writing up violations, do you? Don't you have to fill out those forms in triplicate?"

That's my Merry, Pippin thought admiringly. He could convince an Ent to run a speed race.

Grishnakh scowled. "Fine. I'll let you off with a warning this time, because I'm feeling generous. But there better not BE a next time, Brandybuck, or I'm going to hold YOU personally accountable! I've got my eyes on you two." He turned on his heel and stormed off.

Pippin shut the door and exhaled the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding.

"Wanker," Merry remarked wryly. "I'll bet he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"That was close," Pippin sighed.

Merry nodded agreement. "Not the best way to start off the first day of classes, eh?"

"I should say not."

"Pip, next time you've a mind to wake me up bright and early, I'd much prefer this method." He looped his fingers through the beltloops of Pippin's jeans and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Agreed," Pippin smiled when they came up for air.

...


	6. Chapter 6

6.) **Music Theory** - written by Corli

.

_**Legolas attends his first class of Music Theory.**_

.

Although the first classes didn't start until 8am, the music lounge was already filled to capacity when Legolas arrived at a quarter till. He wasn't even all the way down the stairs when he heard a welcoming "Leggy!" and suddenly found himself in a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you, too," Legolas said, glancing at the large "XXX" stretched tight across Arwen's chest and smiling at the irony.

"My, your hair has gotten long," she said, fluffing the ends of his chest-length hair before taking off his baseball cap, "and BLONDE! It almost looks natural."

"That's 'cuz it is," he replied, self-consciously taking his cap back and putting it on.

"I envy you - if only my father's side hadn't been cursed with brown hair." She led Legolas over to the couches, looking him up and down. "Flannel, Leggy?" Arwen said, clicking her tongue disapprovingly as they sat down. "Grunge is SO over, or didn't you get the memo? And no one will take your environmental concerns seriously if you wear that - you want people to support your causes, not be distracted by your lack of fashion sense."

"So is Aragorn back yet?"

He knew how to distract her. A warm smile lit up her face as she said, "You haven't seen him yet? He's back - and he even had dinner with me and Daddy last night."

Legolas smiled, shaking his head - he couldn't wait to hear Aragorn's version of the dinner.

"So have you heard from Glorry at all?" Arwen asked casually, causing Legolas to roll his eyes. That was one advantage of having Gimli as a roomamte - at least he wouldn't be snogging elves till all hours while Legolas tried to study.

Arwen suddenly remembered, "That's right, I totally forgot - you must have a new roommate this year! What's he like?" She winked at Legolas as she teasingly added, "Is he cute?"

Legolas laughed as he thought of how Gimli looked last night, his long hair and beard drenched with rain. "No, I don't think he's really your type."

But Lindir, who was tuning his guitar on the floor, added, "I heard you got paired with a dwarf."

There were numerous gasps from the assembled elves.

"A dwarf in Rivendell Hall? Is that even LEGAL?" Arwen asked, her mind clearly trying to recall the Housing Board regulations.

Legolas hadn't thought so when he'd first seen Gimli's decorating style. But now he wasn't so sure. After all, Gimli had seemed very grateful when Legolas had helped towel him off and get him into dry clothes last night. And Gimli HAD hung up an elf poster for him - Legolas appreciated the gesture, even though the girl on the motorcycle wasn't really his type.

So Legolas didn't want to say anything now that might come back to haunt him later. Therefore, instead of answering, Legolas looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I better get to class. Don't want to be late the first day," he said, standing and picking up his skateboard from where he'd propped it against the ottoman.

"I'm so glad you're back, Leggy," Arwen said sincerely, smiling up at him. "We'll have to get together later - we have a lot of catching up to do. But of course I'll see you in choir."

Legolas nodded. "Choir," he repeated as he headed off towards the classrooms.

"And Leggy," Arwen called after him, "we need to talk about Swing Choir. We could really use some more tall males in there to help balance out the choreography, and we're short on tenors, too. So when am I going to convince you to join us?"

"Never," Legolas mumbled under his breath as he entered the music theory room, sighing with relief that he'd escaped. It was a small classroom, with a piano at one end and walls covered with musical staff chalkboards. Legolas went to the back of the room, where the larger desks were, and sat down. Unlike choir, where the majority of the students were elves, the theory classes had a more even balance of races - however, the music department still seemed to favour the elves, placing only a few hobbit-sized desks in each classroom. Legolas watched as his fellow classmates came in and sat down, slowly filling all the desks till there were only a few large desks empty nearby.

Professor Galadin soon entered, placing her books on the piano and greeting some of the students who were close by. Legolas liked the professor, which is one of the reasons he'd decided to take another year of music theory even though it wasn't required for his Music Minor.

Legolas glanced at his watch - 8:01am. I can't believe it - my first class as a sophomore, Legolas mused. It makes me feel so old.

Professor Galadin began by reviewing what they'd learned last year in freshman theory: the language of music, the chordal structure of cadences, the strict rules of counterpoint. She was just explaining why parallel octaves weren't allowed when Pippin suddenly ran into the classroom, looking disheveled and out-of-breath. He glanced around, quickly seeing that all the small desks were taken, and hurried to take a seat in the back next to Legolas before Professor Galadin yelled at him for interrupting.

"What'd I miss?" Pippin whispered as he climbed up into the big desk.

"Just a review," Legolas whispered back, amused at the hobbit's appearance. "Let me guess - you overslept?"

"Uh...yes. That's it. I overslept." Pippin grinned back impishly at Legolas.

Legolas knew what the REAL reason for his lateness was, but he was enjoying teasing the hobbit. "Maybe you need a new alarm clock."

Pippin smiled, and Legolas could only imagine what wicked thoughts were going through his mind. "Yes," the hobbit said dreamily, "I may need a new alarm clock."

"And you may need to zip up your fly."

And Legolas calmly returned his attention back to Professor Galadin and her parallel octaves as Pippin hastily finished getting dressed.

...


	7. Chapter 7

7.) **Biology Blues** - written by Corli

.

_**Faramir is happy to realize he shares several classes with Eowyn.**_

.

Faramir yawned, glancing at the clock. It's not even eleven yet - how on Middle Earth am I gonna stay awake through my two o'clock class?

For the zillioneth time that morning he regretted his decision not to just go to bed last night. But when the lights in the rest of the neighbourhood had come back on yet his building remained dark, he wondered if his electricity would EVER come back on. Instead of risking his alarm not going off and him being late to his eight o'clock class, he'd decided to stay up all night, taking only the occasional catnap as he read through his textbooks. But now it's catching up with me, he thought as he stifled yet another yawn.

The squeaking door announced the arrival of another student, and Faramir glanced back to see a freshman hobbit walk in. It was easy to spot the freshmen - they all looked lost and scared and completely overwhelmed. They look like I feel.

Faramir reached into his backpack and pulled out his class schedule. "White" was the professor's name listed for Biology I - it sounded benign enough, but Boromir had warned his brother that the professor was a bit on the eccentric side.

The door squeaked again, and Faramir turned to watch another freshman enter. A human this time. And BEAUTIFUL! Like the other freshmen, she too looked scared and maybe even a little sad. But there was something in the way she carried herself that exuded strength. She's a survivor, Faramir thought, staring at her.

The girl remained standing at the top of the lecture hall, scanning the room for an empty seat, clearly taking it all in. As she looked around, her eyes briefly met Faramir's, and he instantly turned away, blushing.

Way to go, he chastised himself. If she didn't know I was staring before, she certainly does now.

Much to his horror, he soon realized that the girl had started down the stairs and was now standing in the aisle right next to him.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "but is that seat taken?"

"What seat?" Faramir asked blankly before realizing that his backpack was sitting on the seat next to him. "Oh, no, it's not taken," he said, quickly grabbing his backpack and stuffing it under his chair. He then stood up so that she could squeeze by him, some of her long flowing hair brushing against him as she turned to sit. Faramir suddenly found it difficult to breathe, and he was relieved to sit back down again.

He watched as the girl folded the desk arm over her lap and placed her bio textbook and a notebook upon it. Once settled, she turned to smile at him. "Thanks for the seat."

Faramir's instinct was to blush and turn away again, especially since he'd once again been staring at her, but he forced himself to smile back instead. "You're welcome. My backpack didn't really need it. It prefers sitting on the floor anyway. That's where it always sits at home." What are you DOING? Shut up and stop making a fool of yourself.

The girl's eyes squinted as she looked at him a moment, and then realization dawned. "You were in my Freshman Elvish class this morning, weren't you?"

Faramir didn't remember seeing her - and he thought for sure he would've remembered HER - so he stammered, "Eight a.m., Professor Halfelven?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "I'm Eowyn," she said, holding out her hand.

He shook it, noting that her fingernails weren't neatly manicured and painted like the TriChis his brother had introduced him to, yet her hands, like her entire manner, exuded an inner strength that was far more beautiful. "I...uh...I'm Faramir."

"It's nice to meet you, Faramir. So what year are you?"

"I'm a freshman," Faramir said, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Just like you."

She instantly pulled her hand away and leaned back, putting distance between them. Faramir realized that what he'd said might have stalker connotations, so he quickly tried to allay her fears. "I mean, you look as overwhelmed as I feel, thus I assumed you were a freshman like me."

Eowyn nodded, sighing with relief, but Faramir noticed that she still kept her distance.

Not really knowing what to say, he launched into the standard college small-talk: "So...what's your major?"

"Education," Eowyn said simply.

Faramir couldn't believe his luck - he shared a major with the most beautiful girl in school! "So am I," he said excitedly, sliding his schedule across his desk so she could see it. "Maybe we share other classes, too."

Eowyn stared at his schedule a moment. "I know I'm in Early Childhood Development, and I think I might have Intro. to Educational Theory as well." She dug her schedule out of her bag and handed it to him, now clearly convinced that he wasn't a stalker. Or at least not YET anyway.

Faramir couldn't believe his luck. She'd been right - they had FOUR classes together. Maybe we could study together, he thought, imagining how romantic his dingy apartment had looked last night by candlelight.

"I guess we'll be spending lots of time together," Faramir said excitedly. "It looks like we have..."

Faramir trailed off as he realized that Eowyn had turned white as a sheet. She was staring in horror at the front of the lecture hall, and Faramir followed her gaze to where two people - presumably the professor and his T.A. - were entering through the bottom door. They were a study in contrasts - the older wizard was straight and tall, dressed in a long white labcoat with straight white hair flowing almost to his waist, whereas the younger T.A. was slouching, dressed entirely in black with pasty skin and greasy dark hair. They both look creepy, Faramir thought. No wonder Eowyn seems disturbed.

"What is he doing here?" Eowyn asked under her breath, abject terror in her voice.

Faramir was surprised at this and didn't know what to say, not sure if he'd really been meant to hear her words. Eowyn seemed so upset, Faramir's gut reaction was to take her hand in an effort to calm her, but he worried how she might react considering she'd FREAKED when he'd showed the smallest familiarity with her. So instead he merely asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Eowyn jumped at the sound of his voice, as if she'd forgotten he was there, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the men at the front.

Faramir decided to try a different tactic. Trying to keep his tone light, he said, "Professor White must be one of those professors that only freshman take because they don't know any better. I'm sure the upperclassmen avoid him if they can."

"But why is...why's that other guy with him?"

Faramir shrugged, looking at the creepy younger guy. "Probably his T.A. Most of these big lecture classes have some sort of assistant. Why?" he asked, turning towards her. "Do you know him?"

But before she could answer, Professor White walked to the podium and began lecturing as the younger man began walking up the stairs, handing out sheets of paper to the students.

"...as my T.A. hands out the syllabus. Make sure you don't lose it - this is the ONLY copy you'll receive. It lists the dates for..."

As the T.A. climbed the stairs, slowly getting closer and closer, Faramir could feel Eowyn tensing up next to him. When he glanced over at her, it was as if she were trying to disappear into the seat. He was about to say something when he realized that the T.A. had reached their row.

While he stood and counted out the syllabi, Faramir turned his whole torso towards the T.A. in an effort to block his view of Eowyn. Handing the papers to Faramir, the T.A. grinned in her general direction, saying "Good morning, Eowyn. I look forward to seeing you later." And he stood there for a moment more, smiling that bone-chilling grin, before moving on to the next row.

Man, he's creepy! No wonder Eowyn doesn't like him. But why will he be seeing her later?

Faramir turned to Eowyn to pass down the syllabi and saw that she, not surprisingly, was somewhat less tense now that the T.A. had moved on. She even forced a smile as she said, "Thanks," taking the papers and handing them to the student next to her.

"How do you know that guy?" Faramir whispered to her when she turned back around.

Instead of answering, she suddenly smiled and, grabbing his forearm, pulled him near so that she could whisper in his ear. "Laugh," she whispered frantically. "Pretend I said something funny."

Faramir was no actor, but he did his best to force a laugh. She was laughing, too, but he noticed her eyes glancing anxiously behind him. It was only then that he sensed that the T.A. was standing right behind them and this show was merely for his benefit. So he continued to laugh for her, trying not to concentrate on how her smile brought out her freckles or how good her hands felt on his arm.

Eventually, Eowyn's eyes darted away down the lecture hall, and Faramir followed her glance, seeing that the T.A. had returned to the bottom of the lecture hall and was sitting in the corner, watching the class. The smile on Eowyn's face disappeared and she immediately let go of Faramir's arm. Politely, she whispered, "Thank you."

"I...uh...of course. Any time," Faramir stumbled, not quite sure what had just happened. But he'd meant what he said - any time she wanted to touch his arm and smile at him again, he'd be willing to help.

...

Eowyn glanced at the clock. It was almost noon - class would soon be over. She could feel herself starting to tense up again, thinking about the meeting that she was supposed to have with Grima in the common room after class. When I agreed to that meeting, I thought that checking in with the R.A. was actually required, she reminded herself. But last night, when she'd returned home from dinner, she'd scanned through the entire residence hall agreement and realized it didn't say one word about checking in.

But how can I get out of it now? she wondered. He even mentioned it again here in class.

She quickly glanced over to where Grima sat in the corner, leering at her. She shuddered - there was no way she wanted to be alone with this guy. Ever. The fact that she lived under the same roof as him was disturbing enough.

"That's all we have time for today," Professor White said, glancing at the clock. "Make sure you read the homework for next time."

The students all began to stand up, and Eowyn could see Grima making his way through the crowd to her. I have to put him off again, she thought, linking arms with Faramir.

"Yes, Faramir, let's get to lunch," she said loudly, hoping that Grima would hear her through the sounds of the other students as she started pushing a protesting Faramir towards the door. "I'm starving."

"Oh...Eowyn," Grima called to her. She stopped on the top stair, pulling Faramir around with her to face the T.A.

Grima eyed the boy warily before returning his gaze to her. "I thought we were meeting in the Edoras common room now."

Eowyn squeezed Faramir's arm and smiled meaningfully at him, hoping that he'd cover for her now as he had earlier.

"Well...uh...Eowyn and I were...uh...going to lunch," Faramir stammered.

"Sorry," Eowyn said, "I'll guess we'll have to meet later." Eowyn smiled to Grima before turning herself and Faramir back around and heading for the door.

"Yes...later," Eowyn heard him call after her, and his tone sent a shiver down her spine.

Maybe I've only delayed the inevitable, Eowyn thought. But later has got to be better than now. And maybe I can get Eomer to go with me later.

Eowyn and Faramir walked out the door of the lecture hall, following the throngs of students eagerly heading towards the cafeteria.

"So...uh..." Faramir began awkwardly, "how do you know that guy?"

But before she could answer, Eowyn caught sight of her brother making his way upstream through the hungry students.

"Eomer!" Eowyn called, feeling the same relief she'd felt when she was seven and Eomer had climbed into that tree to help her down. She let go of Faramir's arm and ran to Eomer, throwing her arms around him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Eomer smiled and pulled her away. "You just saw me last night, you dork." He then glanced to where she'd come from. "So who's that?"

Eowyn followed his gaze to where Faramir stood in the crowd, looking lost and a little sad. Eowyn turned back towards her brother, saying, "Oh, his name's Faramir," she said dismissively. "He's an education major, too, so we have lots of classes together. But I'm more interested in YOU - what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if my little sister would to join me for lunch."

"Of course!" Eowyn smiled, linking arms with him and resting her head against his shoulder as they walked off.

...


	8. Chapter 8

8.) **Catching Up** - written by Corli

.

_**Aragorn enjoys catching up with his friends until Arwen starts talking about running for Student Council.**_

.

"I want the sopranos and altos to stay after class for a few minutes so that we can finish auditioning the freshman girls," Tom said, nodding towards the tenors and basses. "But the boys are free to go."

The boys all got up from their chairs and headed towards the shelves to put their music away. Legolas saw Pippin, who looked on the verge of passing out, and teased, "I guess you can go take care of that growling stomach of yours now."

"Choir is going to KILL me," Pippin said melodramatically. "Why does it have be every day during elevensies? I'm gonna STARVE!" And the hobbit threw his music into his cubby and hurried out the door.

Legolas smiled after the retreating hobbit and then took his time to neatly put his music away as the girls started singing again. The elf smiled at the sound, glad to be back at school surrounded by music again, and then grabbed his skateboard and headed out the door with the other male choir members.

It took him a moment to recognize the figure standing in the shadows across the hall.

"Aragorn!" Legolas said, hurrying over to his friend's side and giving him a welcoming squeeze on the shoulder.

"Legolas," Aragorn said, clearly distracted and looking around, confused. "Where's Arwen?"

"The girls had to stay after class a few minutes," the elf explained. "She'll be out shortly."

Aragorn nodded and then turned his attention back to his friend, smiling. "It's good to see you, Legolas. How was your summer?"

"It was good. You should've been there - we could've used a Ranger like you. I mean, we made some real headway this summer, but it's gonna take a long time to get Mirkwood back to how it used to be."

Aragorn nodded. "Maybe I'll join you again next summer."

Legolas smiled. "That'd be great! But what about you - what'd YOU do all summer?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I traveled around...Saw Middle Earth...Experienced things...Wrote some of it down."

"I'd love to read it."

Legolas could've sworn he saw a blush creeping in under the stubble as Aragorn looked down, mumbling, "A lot of it was...personal."

Legolas suddenly remembered Aragorn asking his advice last year when his Elvish poem "Ode to Arwen" was rejected by the campus literary magazine - that must be the sort of thing Aragorn meant by "personal".

"So I heard you had dinner with Arwen and Professor Elrond - how did that go?" Legolas asked, grinning.

Aragorn smiled meaningfully, but before he could say anything the choir doors swung open and a gaggle of chatting girls emerged.

"I'll tell you later," Aragorn mumbled briefly before he was suddenly embraced by Arwen. As the couple separated, she gave him a shy kiss before turning to her elf friend. "Leggy, you will join us for lunch, won't you?"

Legolas nodded, and the three of them headed towards the cafeteria as Arwen chattered on about choir.

"...and we're gonna do Elehil's Requiem, which has the most BEAUTIFUL tenor solo in it - Leggy, you should definitely audition because your voice has the correct range for it - and we're also doing some hobbit motets, which aren't actually that bad, which is a total surprise because usually hobbit music is so..."

Arwen gasped, and the trio stopped mid-campus as she stared at the giant banner hanging from the library proclaiming "STUDENT COUNCIL ELECTIONS THIS FRIDAY".

"Student Council elections!" Arwen said, her eyes glimmering with quiet excitement. "Council is going to be SO exciting this year. I've decided to run for class treasurer - the treasurer has all the REAL power anyway!" She turned to Aragorn, taking his hand in both of hers and smiling meaningfully at him. "And you should run for office, too. Then we could go to meetings together - the pair of us could really get things accomplished."

Aragorn shook his head, retrieving his hand from hers. "I don't think so."

"Why not? You're a natural-born leader - you should be our class president. And then you'd have the power to change things here on campus."

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it."

"Why not?" Arwen asked, clearly not understanding where Aragorn was coming from, but he refused to explain. Legolas knew that Arwen was used to always getting her own way, so he felt a slight chill run down his spine as she suddenly turned her attention to him. "Well how about YOU, Leggy? Are you going to run for something?"

Legolas shrugged, picking his skateboard up for a moment as he seriously considered it. This summer he had actually kicked around the idea of running for class office, but he hadn't come to any sort of decision yet. "Maybe," he said non-committally.

"Oh, you SHOULD! You'd be very good at it. Especially class secretary. Your class notes are always excellent, so taking minutes at meetings would come naturally to you. And you being on Council would give the Environment and Nature Team a real VOICE in student government, so the E.N.T. concerns would finally be heard and addressed. You should SO do it."

Legolas had never found it easy to say no to Arwen - she clearly knew how to be persuasive. "You really think I should?"

"Definitely! After lunch, we'll go pick up our petitions together. Getting fifty signatures won't be hard, especially with all the people we both know on campus. This is going to be fun!" she said smugly, taking Aragorn's hand again and leaning against him happily as they continued on towards the cafeteria.

...


	9. Chapter 9

9.) **Lunchtime** - written by Kel and Corli

.

_**The students eat lunch with their friends and family, filling them in on how their first day of classes is going.**_

.

When Frodo arrived at the cafeteria for lunch, Merry, Pippin and Sam had already claimed a hobbit-sized table near the windows. Frodo noted that empty plates were already beginning to stack up.

"Hullo lads!" Frodo greeted his friends merrily, "Started without me, eh?"

"We're awful sorry, Frodo," Sam stammered sheepishly. "We just couldn't wait any longer."

"Don't worry about it, Sam," Frodo smiled warmly, "I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Have a seat, Frodo," Merry gestured to the empty chair across the table from himself, between Sam and Pippin.

"Hullo, Pippin," Frodo greeted his cousin as he sat down and dropped his messenger bag to the floor.

Pippin grunted acknowledgement between bites of potatoes and sausage, but did not look up from his plate.

"What's with Pip?" Frodo asked his friends.

"He just got out of choir rehearsal," Merry explained with a chuckle. "He missed elevensies."

The other three hobbits watched in amusement as Pippin shoveled heaping forkfuls of food into his mouth, until at last his final plate was completely empty.

Pippin set his fork upon the empty plate and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. "Oh, I am SO glad I'm on the 40-meal, all-you-can-eat plan!" He sighed deeply. "Eleven o'clock choir rehearsals every day are going to KILL me, I just know it!"

Merry snickered. "I'm sure it doesn't help that you missed breakfast."

"Thanks to you! AND second breakfast, too, thank you very much!" Pippin exclaimed.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," Merry replied smugly.

"Well," Pippin began weakly, "I...I...I...couldn't complain. My mouth was otherwise occupied."

Way to be subtle, guys, Frodo thought sarcastically.

Sam coughed, and Frodo caught his friend's eye. Sam wore a puzzled frown. "I'll tell you later," Frodo mouthed silently. Sam nodded agreement.

I guess they're subtle enough for some, Frodo laughed to himself.

Frodo suddenly realized that he had been in the cafeteria for far too long without eating a bite. "Well," Frodo said, standing from his chair, "I'm going to get some food. Anyone care for seconds?"

"ME!" Pippin cheered enthusiastically, jumping up.

"Anyone else?"

"Could you please grab me a piece of chocolate cake?" Merry asked.

"Sam?"

"No thanks, Frodo. I couldn't let you serve me. Just wouldn't seem right, somehow. I'll go ahead and get it myself if I decide I want more later."

"Are you sure, Sam?"

Pippin rolled his eyes. "Come on, Frodo! At this rate we'll never eat!" Before Frodo could even open his mouth to argue, Pippin led him hastily to the cafeteria queue. As they slowly progressed through the line, Frodo silently listened as Pippin chattered about choir, music theory class, and his favorite topic of discussion of late, Merry.

Pippin's always been a very cheerful fellow, Frodo mused, but I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before. I wonder if Pippin has found his soulmate in Merry? Frodo smiled wistfully. I should write a story about that for The Ring - the search for one's true soulmate, and the pain and suffering one must endure in that search...

"...and then Merry said..." Pippin stopped suddenly and heaved an annoyed sigh. "What?"

Frodo raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "What do you mean, 'what'?"

"Why are you staring at me and smiling like that? Stop it, you're creeping me out. Anyway, so then Merry told Fatty..."

Frodo chuckled as he filled his plates. This was going to be his best story yet.

"Oh, don't forget about Merry's cake, Frodo!" Pippin reminded him, as he transferred several dessert plates to his own tray.

The two hobbits made their way carefully back to the table, balancing heavy trays full of food. Pippin began eating before he even sat down in his chair. Frodo presented a large piece of chocolate cake to a grateful Merry, and settled in to enjoy his lunch.

"So, what class does everyone have next?" Frodo asked as he waited for his potato and bacon soup to cool.

"I don't have another class until tomorrow," Sam explained, "but I have to cover for someone down at the Perk today at 1."

Frodo smiled. Poor Sam. He's going to run himself completely ragged before the term's finished.

"What about you, Merry? Don't you have a class in 20 minutes?"

Merry grinned. "Yeah, I've got Intro To Argumentation. I'm really looking forward to that class."

"As if you needed a class in THAT," Pippin snickered.

"Look who's talking," Merry countered. "So what do YOU have next?"

"Aural Skills," Pippin replied matter-of-factly.

Merry coughed and sputtered as he nearly choked on a mouthful of chocolate cake. Sam pounded him on the back helpfully, and handed him a glass of water.

"What was the name of that class again?" Frodo asked in wide-eyed disbelief.

"You did NOT just say you're taking a class in oral skills!" Merry laughed uproariously, after he caught his breath.

"AURAL skills," Pippin corrected.

"That's what I said, oral skills...as if you...ha ha ha...needed a class...hee hee...in THAT!"

Pippin's annoyed expression made Merry laugh even harder.

"So who's...-snort-...going to be teaching you...bwahahahahaha...oral skills?" Merry inquired breathlessly.

"Don't tell me Tom's teaching it," Frodo snickered, "because that knowledge would scar me for life."

"Do you need to...heeheeheeheehee...practice your oral skills, Pip?" Merry offered. "Will Tom...-snort-... be giving you lots of homework?" Merry put his head down on the table and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Pippin grinned wickedly. "Lots," he replied with a smirk.

Frodo noticed that Sam once again wore a puzzled frown. "I'll tell you later," Frodo mouthed silently, before starting to giggle himself.

...

"Class president, huh?"

Boromir nodded, pulling the straw from his mouth. "The way I figure it, what's the point of being a Poli Sci major if you're not gonna put it to good use?"

"That makes sense," Faramir agreed. "So how many signatures do you need?" he asked, wiping the hamburger grease from his fingers before looking at the petition his brother had handed him.

"Fifty."

Faramir looked up, clearly impressed. "You're almost done."

Boromir smiled. He was amazed at how easy it had been to get the signatures. Of course, a signature wasn't a VOTE, and he would have to do some heavy campaigning in order to actually win. But Boromir looked forward to it - it was what he'd spent the whole last year studying for.

"But what about YOU, little brother - how's your first day of college going?" Boromir asked, eating a handful of fries. Faramir merely smiled, and Boromir noticed a faint blush starting to spread across his cheeks. Laughing, Boromir asked, "Okay, so what's her name?"

"What?" Faramir asked, the blush no longer merely faint.

"Is she a freshman? What House is she pledging?"

Faramir wouldn't meet his eye. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon. You think I can't recognize when my little brother's got a crush?"

"It's...it's not a crush," Faramir stammered, suddenly fascinated by his hamburger.

"Oh, so it's true love then," Boromir teased. "What's the name of my future sister-in-law?"

Faramir rolled his eyes. "Enough! Her name's Eowyn, and she's a freshman and an education major."

Boromir grinned. "All right! Score one for my little brother - hooking up with a fellow major."

Faramir shook his head dejectedly. "I'm not hooking up - she's got a boyfriend."

Boromir shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. People break up. And in the meantime, you'll probably have lots of classes together, so you can become friends, and then when she DOES break up..." Boromir smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Faramir nodded, but Boromir noticed something else was troubling him.

"What is it?" Boromir asked. Faramir had always been far too sensitive for his own good, and Boromir would hate to see him get hurt over some stupid girl, especially the first week of college.

Faramir shrugged. "I don't know. It was just weird. There was this T.A. in our class, and she somehow knew him...and was scared by him. And I don't blame her - he was creepy."

"Which class?" Boromir asked, taking another sip through his straw.

"Biology I."

"Oh - Grima!"

Faramir nodded. "I think that's his name."

"That explains a lot," Boromir said. "He IS creepy. And he's practically infamous in the Poli Sci department. Apparently he was a Poli Sci major his freshman year and became all buddy-buddy with Professor Theoden. Rumour has it that Grima convinced Theoden to fix some grades. Somehow the college found out about it and it was a huge scandal and Theoden almost got fired. So Theoden kicked Grima out of the department, but Professor White invited him to come be a Biology major instead, and Grima's been working for him ever since. White even helped get him an R.A. job on campus to make extra money."

"Maybe that's where she knows him from," Faramir said, deep in thought. "He did mention something about meeting her in the Edoras common room."

Boromir nodded. "Edoras Hall is a co-ed dorm."

"That explains it then," Faramir said. "She probably didn't expect her R.A. to be a T.A. as well."

"Well, if he IS her R.A., I feel sorry for her," Boromir said, stealing the last fry from Faramir's tray. "I've heard he's hell on freshmen. Especially the pretty ones."

...

"I'm sorry you're having such a rough first day, sis," Eomer said, dumping his cafeteria tray and placing it on the conveyor belt. "I wish I could do something to help."

The thought of her meeting with Grima suddenly flashed through Eowyn's mind, but she decided it could wait - she didn't want to bother her brother with that now, after they'd just spent such a pleasant lunch. "The rest of the day shouldn't be so bad - I've only got one more class. And later I'm meeting Merry at the newspaper office so that I can see about writing for The Palantir. Merry promised he'd introduce me to the faculty sponsor, and he totally wants me to pitch my fencing team story idea."

Eomer smiled. "Merry, huh? You really like your new hobbit friend, don't you?" he teased as they headed out of the cafeteria.

Eowyn blushed. "No. He's...he's just a friend."

"Uh-huh," Eomer said, obviously not convinced. "You know, I'd hate to think of my little sister becoming a hobbit hag so early in the semester."

"Thanks!" Eowyn laughed, playfully thwacking her brother on the chest. He took the opportunity to grab her arm and playfully wrestle with her, eventually ending in a headlock and a noogy on her head.

"Hey, watch the hair," Eowyn said, wriggling free of his grasp and untwisting her long hair from where it'd caught on his backpack strap.

Eomer smiled warmly at his sister. "I'm glad you're surviving okay, sis. It's good to see you smile like that."

Eowyn gave her brother a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably eat lunch with the hobbits," Eomer teased again.

"Very funny. So what do you have now?"

"I promised Uncle Theoden I'd help him start inventorying the polo equipment. Practices start next week, so he wants to make sure everything's in order."

"Do you need help?" Eowyn asked eagerly.

Eomer shook his head. "I'll be fine. And you should probably go study - you know, I don't want my little sister flunking out."

Eowyn smiled and watched as her brother headed off towards the stables. She then started walking towards Edoras Hall, pulling her schedule out so she could see what she had next. Her next class wasn't until two - Intro. to Educational Theory. I think Faramir's in that one, Eowyn thought. It's nice to think that I'll know SOMEONE in that class.

Eowyn entered through the lobby, hoping she wouldn't see Grima about. Luckily, another R.A. was at the front desk, and he waved Eowyn through when she showed him her student I.D. She then bolted up the stairs, eager to get some reading in before her class.

As she reached her door, she dug into her pockets for her key. ALL her pockets. Where is it? She began to panic as she set her backpack down on the floor and began pulling everything out of it.

Then she remembered - when she'd come back from Freshman Elvish she'd placed her key on her desk, and she had no memory of picking it up when she'd left for Bio.

Dammit! Eowyn scolded herself. How could I be so stupid?

Eowyn couldn't remember what the residence hall agreement had said to do if this happened, so she ran down the stairs, hoping that the R.A. at the front desk could help her.

"I locked my key in..." Eowyn trailed off when she saw that Grima had just come in and was chatting with the other R.A. behind the desk.

"Yes, Eowyn?" Grima asked, turning towards her.

Eowyn could almost feel her lunch coming back up, but she swallowed hard. "Uh, nothing," she said, turning on her heel and walking back towards the stairs. I'll just sit in the hallway until class, she thought. I don't need to get into my room.

But Grima was following her. "You locked your key in your room, did you? What a freshman thing to do. If you had met with me, you'd know that the proper procedure when that happens is to seek out your own R.A., not go to the front desk."

Eowyn wanted to run up the stairs, to somehow escape from him, but she knew there was nowhere to go.

"The front desk can't help you anyway," Grima continued as he walked with her down the hall. "I'M the only one with a key to your room."

He unlocked the door as Eowyn felt a cold chill go through her.

"So I guess now would be a good time for that meeting," Grima said, walking straight into her room.

...


	10. Chapter 10

10.) **Chemistry and Campaign Slogans** - written by Corli

.

_**Legolas can't seem to get away from his annoying roommate Gimli!**_

.

Gimli hurried across campus towards his dorm. He had spent far too much time chatting with his friends after Circuit Analysis, so now he only had ten minutes to get to General Chem.

Oh, well, Gimli thought, dodging a group of sunbathers on the lawn, at least it was PRODUCTIVE chatting. He smiled, glancing down at his petition. Nineteen...Twenty...Twenty-one. Almost halfway there. Maybe I can get the rest in Chem.

Gimli reached Rivendell Hall and ran up the stairs. Like all dwarves, Gimli was a natural-born sprinter, so he reached the third floor in no time and hurried on towards his room. He unlocked the door and flew inside, dropping his books and papers in the middle of the floor while he scrambled to find what he needed for his next class.

Legolas looked up serenely from his desk. "In a hurry?" he asked sarcastically, raising an unnaturally-dark eyebrow.

Gimli nodded. "I've got less than ten minutes to get to my next class."

Legolas glanced at the wall clock and gasped. "I didn't know it was so late," he said, grabbing a spiral notebook and a textbook from the neat stacks on his desk. "I've got to get to Chem."

"Chem?" Gimli asked. "General Chemistry?"

The elf nodded, pulling his schedule out of his back pocket and glancing at it as he headed for the door. "Yes. Two o-clock, Orthanc Tower Rm 107, Professor Grey."

"That's where I'm headed," Gimli said. "If you'll wait a minute, we can walk together."

Legolas sighed, set his skateboard back down, and leaned against the doorframe.

"It's in here somewhere," Gimli grumbled to himself, rummaging through the multiple bookstore bags. He heard Legolas sigh again. Man, elves are impatient! Maybe he won't sigh if I distract him. "While you're waiting, you want to sign my Student Council petition?"

Legolas looked intrigued. "You're running?"

Gimli nodded, handing his roommate the petition. "Yep. Sophomore Class V.P." Gimli went back to searching for his chemistry text, teasing, "As my roommate, you WILL vote for me, won't you?"

"If you'll vote for ME."

"YOU'RE running?" Gimli was surprised. Legolas seemed like the antisocial loner type, always hiding out by himself at the music building - Gimli hadn't pictured him as having an interest in student politics.

But Legolas nodded. "Sophomore Class Secretary."

"That's great!" Gimli said before exclaiming, "Aha!" as he finally found his elusive chemistry textbook. He then sorted through the pile of stuff on the floor, found a pen and his Engineering Tools notebook - Close enough - I'll just copy my notes into my Chem notebook later - and said, "Let's go."

As the two roommates started down the hall, Gimli chuckled at the irony of it all. "It's kinda funny - two roommates both running for Student Council."

"Funny ha-ha, or funny peculiar?"

Gimli noted the elf's wry tone but chose to ignore it. "I mean, it's weird enough that an elf and a dwarf are roommates in the first place." Gimli suddenly stopped on the stairs as a thought struck him. "That's it!"

Legolas had stopped a few steps below so that when he turned he was eye to eye with the dwarf. "What's it?"

"We could run as a ticket," Gimli said excitedly. "A dwarf and an elf as running mates - how cool would that be?"

Legolas shook his head and continued down the stairs. "But I'm running for Secretary, not President."

"It doesn't matter," the dwarf said, running to catch up. "We can campaign together. The key to winning a campus election is name

recognition. And who's gonna forget an elf and a dwarf running together?"

"Not YOU, apparently," Legolas said under-his-breath.

But Gimli was determined not to let Legolas's icy demeanor get him down. "Don't you see? Running together, we'll be GUARANTEED to win. I can bring in the engineering vote AND the dwarf vote, and you can bring in...the artsy elf vote."

"I'm a FORESTRY major."

"Okay, so you can bring in the TREE vote as well. What I'm saying is we each only know a small number of people on campus. But if we COMBINE all those votes together, you and I have a real shot at winning. Now what we'll need is a good campaign slogan." He thought a minute as he jogged alongside Legolas, who was taking giant strides as he sped towards the science building. "Hey, I know - how about 'Two races, one race'?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "How about 'We'll FIGHT for you'?"

But Gimli failed to catch his sarcastic tone. "That's PERFECT! 'Gimli and Legolas: we'll fight for your rights'. It's perfect - short,

sweet, and it kinda RHYMES! Even the hobbits will go for that. So what do you think?"

"I think we're gonna be late for class," Legolas said, checking his watch and quickening his pace.

...

Once again Aragorn checked the wall clock: 1:58pm. I'm surprised Legolas isn't here yet, Aragorn thought, staring back at the door. He's usually overly punctual.

Aragorn remembered a time in Dol Guldur, back when they were in the Rangers together, when Legolas...

His thought was interrupted by Legolas suddenly appearing in the doorway, a talkative dwarf on his heels. Aragorn waved to his friend, indicating the empty seat that he'd saved, and saw Legolas mumble "Thank Goodness" as he began to make his way through the crowded aisle, the dwarf still following.

As the pair reached him, Aragorn nodded towards the clock. "It's 2pm. You're ALMOST late," he teased.

"Don't remind me," Legolas said, collapsing into his saved seat.

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend," Aragorn said, gesturing towards the dwarf, "or I would've saved two seats."

Legolas thanked him with a look as the dwarf squinted at Aragorn. "I don't think I know you. Tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."

Aragorn smiled at the arrogance of the dwarf, answering, "Which name would you like - I have many."

Legolas sighed, not amused. "This is my friend Aragorn. And THIS," he said, gesturing to the dwarf, "is Gimli...my ROOMMATE."

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Gimli."

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the front of the classroom, causing everyone to jump.

Professor Grey chuckled at the reaction. "Now that I have everyone's attention, let's get seated so we can start."

"I'll see you after class," Gimli said, scurrying off to find an empty seat.

Legolas sighed, clearly glad to be rid of his roommate. "I don't know what I would've done if you'd saved TWO seats," he whispered.

Aragorn shook his head, amused. "What was he talking your ear off about?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "He thinks we should run for Student Council TOGETHER. 'Gimli and Legolas: We'll fight for your rights'!"

Aragorn laughed. "Catchy. And it RHYMES!"

"Don't remind me."

"...And feel free to call me Gandalf," the professor was saying. "Now I hope everyone has signed up for a laboratory section - the three-hour labs will..."

Legolas turned to Aragorn. "What lab section did you sign up for?"

"Two to five on Thursday."

The elf sighed with relief. "Me, too. Maybe we can be lab partners."

Before Aragorn could answer, a loud bang of the door announced the arrival of two late students. The entire lecture hall turned to watch the two giggling hobbits come down the stairs and take seats in the front.

"Did they set all the clocks slow in the Four Farthings again?" Gandalf teased before continuing with his opening remarks.

Aragorn stared after the hobbit pair, trying to place them. Finally he remembered - they were the two hobbits with Frodo at the Golden Perk the other day, the two hobbits that had been making out in the booth.

Subtle entrance, Aragorn thought. It's clear why THEY were late.

But Aragorn soon noticed that he wasn't the only one contemplating the couple. Legolas had a wistful smile across his face as he mumbled to himself, "They're so cute."

Aragorn grinned, nudging his elf friend. "Decided to give up on elf girls, have you?" When Legolas looked at him blankly, he nodded his head towards the two hobbits.

"Oh," Legolas said, smiling with realization. "I meant they're a cute COUPLE."

"Do you know them?"

Legolas nodded. "One of them. Pippin's a music major, so we have a lot of classes together."

Aragorn shook his head. I should've guessed - it's always the artsy ones. Aragorn wondered if perhaps THIS was why Frodo always rejected his romantic poetry submissions - maybe, like his two buddies, Frodo wasn't interested in girls either.

Not that there's anything wrong with that.

"...To bring them all, and in the classroom find them."

Aragorn suddenly noticed that all the students, including the elf next to him, were frantically copying down what Gandalf was saying. I guess I missed something important, Aragorn thought. Of course, it's only the first day - how important can it be? Besides, I'll just copy Legolas's notes later. And Aragorn settled back in his seat, ready to learn.

...


	11. Chapter 11

11.) **Very Old Friends** - written by Kel

.

_**Merry runs into his good friend / ex-girlfriend Estella and she warns him about the "cohabitation" rule in the dorms.**_

.

"He hated me," Eowyn moaned, as they exited the office of The Palantir.

"No, he didn't," Merry reassured her. "You just surprised him. I don't think he expected a freshman to be so...so...forceful." He grinned up at her. "To be perfectly honest, neither did I. I'm impressed."

"But now he'll NEVER let me write for the paper."

"Yes, he will, Eowyn!"

"Merry, I called him a pig-headed chauvinist within five minutes of meeting him! Did you see how red his face was?" Eowyn groaned.

Merry smiled sympathetically. Eowyn's first meeting with Professor Radagast had been a disaster. It began pleasantly enough, and Merry was very happy to introduce his new friend, and her idea for a story about the fencing team, to the professor. But when Radagast failed to show interest in either Eowyn or her story, she reacted very strongly.

"Eowyn, everything will be fine. The prof will forget about it in a couple of days. You'll just have to lay low until then." Merry chuckled, "He might even decide he likes your spirit and ask YOU back."

Eowyn was unconvinced. "Oh, no! Do you think I got you in trouble?" she fretted. "You're a journalism major - don't you have to see him everyday? Some friend I am! You've been nothing but kind to me, and now I go and piss off your faculty advisor."

"Eowyn!" Merry said, much sharper than he intended. He dropped his voice to a calm, level tone. "Don't worry about it. I'll help you, okay? I'll talk to Professor Radagast and smooth things over. In the meantime, you put together some writing samples from your high school paper. Then, we'll work together on a pitch for the story. Okay?"

Eowyn looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Merry frowned in bewilderment. "Why wouldn't I be? You're my friend."

She exhaled a shuddering sigh.

"Eowyn, is something wrong? You've been so tense today. Did I say or do anything to upset you?"

"No, it's nothing. It's nothing, Merry, really. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed right now. That's all."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No...no, I don't think so."

Merry took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I just want you to know that I'm here. I mean, I know you have your brother here on campus and all, but you have friends, too. Don't forget that."

"Thanks," she said softly, and Merry was relieved to see her smile.

Merry smiled widely in return. "Now then," he said cheerfully, "have you any plans for this afternoon?"

"No," Eowyn replied cautiously.

"You do now," Merry grinned, taking her hand. "We're going to have tea in the student lounge and talk about your bright future in news reporting."

"You don't have to cheer me up, Merry. I'm sure there's a million things you'd rather be doing right now."

"Are you kidding?" Merry exclaimed. "There's nothing I would rather do than enjoy afternoon tea with a beautiful lady." He winked and smiled winsomely.

Eowyn blushed, and smiled shyly in return. "Well...if you insist."

"That's my girl!" Merry enthused, leading her into the student lounge. "You find us a couple of chairs, and I'll see about refreshments. How do you take your tea?"

"A little bit of cream and a lot of sugar."

"Little cream, lots of sugar," he repeated aloud as he wrote on his hand with a ballpoint pen. "Right. I'll be back in a minute."

Eowyn watched Merry dash off towards the cafeteria and smiled fondly. As she sank into a soft couch, she marveled at how quickly she and Merry had become fast friends. He was like no one she had ever met before. She had never known such an openly affectionate boy in her entire life. Certainly, none of the boys she knew from home had ever called her beautiful, even in jest.

Perhaps it's a "hobbit thing," she mused. After all, Merry's friends had welcomed her without question at the Golden Perk several nights ago. Maybe it was merely "hobbit nature" to be gregarious and welcoming of strangers. But then again, none of Merry's friends had winked at her, or smiled at her like that, or called her beautiful. The more Eowyn thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't mind one bit.

She smiled wistfully. So he's a little short. Big deal.

As if on cue, Merry returned, holding two large styrofoam cups in his hands, and a small red apple between his teeth.

"Mmm baa. Djoo miff mee?" he mumbled as he handed Eowyn her tea.

"Pardon?" she laughed.

Merry crunched into the apple and removed it from his mouth with his free hand. "I said," he laughed, "I'm back, did you miss me?"

"Terribly," she grinned, gingerly sipping her tea. "Oh, this is perfect. Thank you, Merry."

"Ah, but wait, there's more!" Merry put the apple back in his mouth and thrust both his hands into his coat pockets. He pulled from his pockets another apple, and six shortbread biscuits wrapped in a napkin.

"Oooh!" Eowyn enthused as she accepted the apple and three biscuits. "Thank you! I'm STARVING!"

"Careful," Merry laughed between bites of apple, "You're starting to sound like a hobbit. I don't want your brother to come after me for corrupting his poor sweet sister!"

Eowyn's smile fell like a stone dropped from the edge of a cliff.

"I'm sorry. Did I speak out of place?" Merry inquired, concerned by his friend's sudden change in mood.

Eowyn sighed. "No, no, it's fine. It's nothing, really." She forced a smile. "And I'm having a wonderful time with you, Merry. Really. Thank you."

"But...?" Merry asked gently.

"It's nothing to do with you," Eowyn assured him. "I'm just-"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, I THOUGHT that was you!"

A hobbit girl stood before them, hands on her hips.

"Stel!" Merry exclaimed.

The girl beamed. "Hullo, Merry!"

Merry jumped up from the couch to give the girl an enthusiastic hug and kiss. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"You never called, you never wrote, I never saw hide nor hair of you all summer!" the girl fussed, "I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore!"

"Oh Stel, as if THAT could ever happen!" Merry laughed as he embraced her warmly.

Eowyn fidgeted uncomfortably. She nearly gasped in surprise when she noticed that the girl was watching her.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Merry?"

Merry stepped back, but Eowyn noted that his arm remained comfortably wrapped around the hobbit girl's waist. Why am I not surprised? she thought bitterly.

"Of course!" Merry chuckled. "Stel, this is Eowyn. She's from Rohan, and she's going to write for The Palantir. Eowyn, this is Estella Bolger. She's an old friend of mine from home, and my informant on many stories for the paper."

"Nice to meet you, Eowyn," Estella said cheerfully, reaching out to shake Eowyn's hand. "Don't let this rascal give you the wrong idea," she elbowed Merry playfully, "I just know a lot of people around campus, and I see a lot of things that other people don't even stop to notice. Whenever something interesting comes up, I give Mer a heads-up." Estella smiled widely. "I guess I'll be doing that for you now, too!"

"That's very nice of you to say," Eowyn said, "but I don't write for The Palantir."

"Not YET," Merry added quickly. "But you will soon!"

"Of course she will! She'll probably give you a run for your money, you great hack," Estella teased.

Merry sighed melodramatically at this, but couldn't hide a broad grin. Eowyn silently bemoaned the fact that she would never have such a wonderful rapport with Merry, even if she knew him for a hundred years.

"Okay, okay, enough bullshitting for one day," Estella remarked wryly. "Listen," she said apologetically, turning to Eowyn, "I really hate to interrupt, but do you mind if I borrow Merry for a few minutes? I just need to talk to him about something real quick, and then I PROMISE to leave you two alone."

"Uh...no, no, of course not," Eowyn stammered. "Go ahead. Actually, why don't you take your time, so you two can catch up. I should probably get going anyway." She started to collect her things, and stood up.

Merry stepped in front of her. "Please stay, Eowyn. I'll only be a moment. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Eowyn dropped her backpack to the floor and sank back down onto the couch with a sigh, as Estella led Merry away to a corner of the lounge.

...

"Look at you, Mer!" Estella stepped back to examine Merry. "You look great - you're so tan! What have you been doing all summer?"

"Oh, nothing much," Merry answered nonchalantly, "you know, a little of this, a little of that. I helped my parents…uh…with some work around the Hall. Um...I spent a lot of time out on the river. Nothing notable, really."

Estella flashed an impish grin. "That's not what -I- heard."

Merry frowned. "What did you hear, Stel?"

She leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially. "I heard that you and Pippin Took were in each other's pockets all summer."

Merry blushed. "Where did you hear that?"

"Never you mind where I heard it. Is it true?"

Merry shuffled his feet. "What do you mean, exactly, when you say 'in each other's pockets?'"

Estella hooted triumphantly. "Ha! I knew it! It IS true, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Pippin reacted exactly the same way when I asked him," she replied smugly. "He blushed and stammered, and answered my questions with more questions, same as you're doing now."

"That doesn't mean anything! Maybe we're just embarrassed by your invasive questions!"

"Merry, he also confessed it was true."

Merry chewed his lip as he silently pondered this revelation. "You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well, because...you know. Because of our...history."

Estella sighed. "Merry, are you so self-absorbed that you actually think I would fly into a jealous rage if I saw you with someone else?"

"Well, I...I just...I didn't..." Merry took a deep breath. "No, I didn't think that, Stel. Not at all. I just thought you might be upset, since I haven't seriously dated anyone since you, and now..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Is that all?" Estella laughed. "Merry, we've been friends since we were toddlers. I've been friends with Pippin for nearly as long. You're my favorite hobbits in all the Shire. I'm not upset - I'm delighted! I've been wondering when you two would finally see that your perfect match was right in front of you."

Merry blinked in confusion. This was not the reaction he had anticipated.

Estella grinned. "You think I couldn't see it? Anyone who loves you can see how crazy you are about each other. It was just a question of when."

"B-b-but how? WE didn't even know! We only just figured this out for ourselves over the summer," Merry stammered in shock.

"Merry," Estella snorted, "when are you finally going to realize that I am female and therefore possessing of a superior intellect?"

"An idiot like me?" Merry laughed, "I think I'll need constant reminders." He raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "So...then...we're okay? Us, I mean?"

Estella kissed him on the cheek. "We've been okay for four years now, Merry. The whole dating thing didn't work out for us. What do you expect, we were only kids! You are one of my dearest friends, and that's not going to change just because you have a boyfriend now." She chuckled. "If anything, it's a more satisfying explanation for why things didn't work out between us."

...

Eowyn stole a quick glance across the room, where Merry and Estella were still talking animatedly.

Why do I do this to myself? she thought in disgust. A boy is nice to me, and I automatically assume that he wants to date me? How stupid can I be?

She looked back to the corner, where Estella was now kissing Merry on the cheek.

Of COURSE he has a girlfriend! How could I even think that a guy like him wouldn't have one? And what am I doing, swooning over hobbits, anyway?

She took a sip of her tea, only to find that it had grown cold and bitter.

How appropriate, she thought.

...

Merry sighed with relief. "You have no idea what a load this takes off my mind, Stel. I've been worrying about how to tell you for weeks!"

"How lucky for you that I took care of the hard part!" Estella remarked with a smirk. "Oh! One more thing I wanted to tell you before I go, Merry. This is really important. You remember Posie Bramble and Ivy Proudfoot?"

Merry was surprised by the sudden change of subject. "Of course I do. They were in my dorm last year. A bit quiet, but nice lasses. Roommates, right?"

"The same. Did you hear that they got suspended from school? Their expulsion hearing is in two weeks."

Merry's eyes went wide with shock. "What did they DO?"

"Their RA caught them. Together."

Merry looked at Estella quizzically.

She sighed in frustration. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Posie and Ivy are lovers."

"So?" he frowned. "They're consenting adults."

"Yes, but the university has a rule against cohabitation in the dorms and university-owned apartments. It's 'not compatible with MEU values,' or some other such nonsense," Estella scoffed.

"They still have rules about that? What is this, the First Age?" Merry exclaimed indignantly. "The university has no more right to get involved in the sex lives of students who live together than they do for students who don't live together!"

"Shhh, calm down," Estella soothed. "I know, that rule is an ancient relic, but it's serious. And the whole situation with Posie and Ivy opened a lot of eyes. They only focused on male-female couples before, but I think they're going to be a lot more critical of same-sex couples now."

Merry growled low in his throat.

"I just want you and Pip to be careful, Merry. If you're caught, they can kick you out of school. Most RA's turn a blind eye. I mean, -my- RA's boyfriend has stayed over every night since school started. Some are real bastards about it, though. What's your RA like?"

"Horrible," Merry groaned. "He's had it out for us since the day we moved in."

"Oh, Mer, I'm sorry," Estella said sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do to help? Introduce your RA to one of the girls? Distract him with my feminine wiles?" She grinned wickedly. "Make out with you in a conspicuous public place?"

"Very funny. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Merry grinned.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she chuckled.

"Okay, Pip and I were roommates long before we got together. That's got to count for something, right?" he asked desperately. "We didn't start out cohabitating."

"I wouldn't count on it," Estella replied. "Posie and Ivy are in the same situation."

Merry frowned. "I'll think of something."

"Listen," Estella said firmly, taking both Merry's hands and clasping them in her own. "Promise me you'll be careful, okay? I know you and Pip have been getting yourselves in and out of trouble since before you could walk, but this is different. Watch yourselves, and don't do anything rash."

"We WON'T," Merry replied, in the annoyed tone of voice he usually reserved for responding to his mother's nagging.

"Merry, I'm serious!" She punched him in the arm. "I know you. You're stubborn and argumentative, and you don't know how to keep your mouth shut. Please, just lay low, and don't draw attention to yourselves. MEU would be such a dreary place without you two."

Estella glanced down at her watch. "Bugger! I have to run, Mer. I'm late for class."

Merry gave her a quick hug and kiss. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," she smiled, and turned to dash out the door.

"Oh, and Stel?" Merry called after her. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Merry," she yelled over her shoulder.

...

"Estella seems nice," Eowyn commented as Merry sat down next to her on the couch.

"She is," Merry replied with a fond smile.

"Is she your girlfriend? You guys seem awfully close."

"Stel?" Merry chuckled, "No, she's not my girlfriend. Okay, once upon a time, yes, but that's ancient history. I love her dearly," he dropped his voice to a low whisper, "but between you and me, only one person would have come out of that relationship alive, and it wouldn't have been me."

"Not your type?" Eowyn asked hopefully.

Merry laughed nervously. "Uh...no, not my type. Definitely not my type. So, um...anyway, you wanna talk about that newspaper story?"

...


	12. Chapter 12

12.) **Elvish Imperatives** - written by Corli

.

_**Sam asks Frodo to tutor him in Freshman Elvish.**_

.

"Sam, how can you want me to tutor you ALREADY - it's only the second day of classes!"

"It's Freshman Elvish, Frodo - it's killing me," Sam said, dropping his heavy backpack on the floor of Frodo's dorm room. "I thought an ESL class would be easier, but it's total immersion. The professor ONLY speaks in Elvish - I haven't understood a single word all week."

"What about the other students, Sam? Don't you think they're lost, too?"

"Some of the humans had Elvish back in high school, so they at least understand 'hello'. I don't understand ANY of it. Though I think I'm beginning to understand '_pedo_' - I think it means 'fool' 'cuz Professor Halfelven keeps pointing at me and repeating it."

Frodo smiled at his clueless friend. He wasn't sure which was more endearing - Sam's lack of self-esteem or his lack of actual knowledge.

"'_Pedo_' means 'speak', Sam. He's probably asking you questions, and he wants you to answer them."

"Well there now, Frodo, see? I can't even tell when he asks questions. That's why I need your help."

"Of course I'll tutor you, Sam. I have some freetime now, if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Whatever's most convenient for you. I don't want to put you out."

Frodo smiled. He looked around, suddenly realizing that he only had one chair in his small hobbit-sized dorm room, so he asked, "Is the bed okay?" as he sat down on the edge.

"Sure," Sam said, plunking down heavily next to Frodo.

"So where would you like to begin?" Frodo asked.

Sam shrugged. "'_Pedo_' was a good place to start. You said it means 'speak'?"

Frodo nodded. "Yes. In Sindarin, most imperatives end in '-o'."

"Imperatives - end in 'o'. Got it." Sam looked puzzled and then asked, "What's an imperative?"

Frodo laughed. "Don't you remember ANYTHING from grammar school, Sam?" he teased. When Sam shook his head, Frodo patiently explained, "An imperative is a command. Like 'leave'."

"Oh, okay," Sam said sadly, standing up and heading for the door.

"No, I don't want YOU to leave - I was using that as an example." Sam returned to the bed as Frodo sighed frustratedly. "Let's just start with something easy, like articles."

"You mean like the ones Merry writes for The Palantir? He's quite good, isn't he? He's gonna make a brilliant reporter one day."

Frodo decided just to ignore Sam's off-topic rambling and continue with his lesson. "An article is a figure of speech. There are definite and indefinite articles. In Common Speech, the definite article is 'the' - if you say 'the door', you are talking about a particular door."

"Like that door?" Sam asked, pointing to the round door of Frodo's dorm room.

"Yes. When I say, 'THE door is closed,' I'm referring to THAT door, so I'm being definite. Whereas the indefinite articles in Common Speech are 'a' and 'an' - these are talking about SOME item, not a particular one. Like 'A door' means some door."

"But couldn't it be that door as well?" Sam asked, pointing at the door again.

Frodo nodded. "It COULD be. But we don't know, because the article is indefinite. Does that make sense?"

Sam nodded, his brain clearly trying to process the information. After a pause, he asked, "Okay, so what are the indefinite articles in Elvish."

"There aren't any."

"What?"

"They're understood."

"Not by me."

Frodo smiled. "What I mean is that if no article is used, then it's understood that the item is indefinite. For example, I'd just say, 'I'd like sandwich', and you'd understand that I really meant 'I'd like A sandwich'."

"So would I," Sam sighed, putting his hand on his grumbling belly. "I'm starving. Maybe that's why this isn't making any sense right now."

"Would you like some tea?" Frodo asked, standing up and walking to the cupboard.

"That would be great," Sam answered.

"I'll go get some water - I'll be right back," Frodo said, walking out into the hallway. Poor Sam, Frodo thought as he poured water from the bathroom sink into his electric kettle. He's in way over his head.

"I don't get it," Sam said as Frodo walked back inside. "Aren't you on an all-you-can-eat, 40-meal plan?" Frodo nodded, plugging in the kettle and getting some food out. "So why aren't you at the cafeteria?"

Frodo shrugged. "I always keep food in my room, just in case. You know how it is. Sometimes I just feel like eating by myself."

"Don't you get lonely?"

Frodo shook his head. "Not really. My thoughts keep me company."

"That'd sure make ME lonely," Sam said, and Frodo had to stop himself from laughing.

"Maybe what you need is a girlfriend, Sam." Sam blushed bright red and looked down at his feet, clearly embarrassed. Frodo teased, "And maybe you already have one in mind. I can't believe you've been holding out on me. Spill! That's an imperative!"

"I...uh...she...I don't wanna say anything just yet, Frodo. I don't wanna jinx it. But...yeah... there's a lass I..." He trailed off, suddenly finding his hairy toes fascinating.

Frodo laughed, handing Sam a bag of Oreos which he eagerly ripped open. "Dubba-stuh - mah fayrut," Sam mumbled with his mouth full.

The kettle started to boil and Frodo poured the water into the cups. He didn't need to ask Sam how he took his tea - they'd been friends way too long for him not to know that Sam was all about the milk and sugar.

He handed the cup to Sam, who took a fast swig followed by a loud "Ow!"

"It's hot," Frodo said, suddenly realizing who those warnings on the styrofoam cups were for.

Sam and Frodo ate for a moment in silence before Sam asked, "But what about you, Frodo? Do you have a lass in mind?"

Frodo shook his head. He was a romantic and an idealist, and as such he could find no girls better than the ones that existed in his stories. I want a perfect relationship, Frodo thought. I want to find that one lass who completes me, fulfills me, makes me the best I can be. The way Merry and Pippin complement each other - that's what I want in a girl.

But he said none of this aloud; instead, he merely shrugged. "No, no one in mind."

"Well, keep looking, Frodo. I'm sure there's a perfect girl out there somewhere for you - someone nice and smart and pretty."

Frodo smiled. Sam was so sweet and unaffected - he truly didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"So how is school going for you?" Sam continued, and Frodo realized that he was changing the subject so that Frodo wouldn't dwell on the fact that he didn't have a girl. "Do you like your classes?"

"Very much," Frodo said excitedly. "I'm taking a lot of classes for my major this semester. I think I'm particularly gonna enjoy Intro to Metaphysics."

"Oh, I didn't know you were taking science this semester."

Frodo opened his mouth to correct him and then, changing his mind, closed it again. Sometimes it just wasn't worth the effort.

And speaking of effort...

"You know, Sam, you might want to rethink taking this Elvish class. It's five credit units, so if you were to...uh...not do well, it could completely mess up your entire schedule.

"But I GOTTA take Elvish, Frodo! I just GOTTA! I've always thought the Elves were so fascinating, and this is my chance to become more like them. PLEASE let me keep this class. With YOU tutoring me, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Frodo smiled, wishing he had Sam's confidence. But it was Sam's schedule, not his, so it was Sam's decision to make.

"You're so lucky, Frodo," Sam continued, "having an uncle like Bilbo teach you all them things when you were younger. I bet if I'D learned Elvish when I was little, I wouldn't be such an idiot as I am now."

"You're not an idiot, Sam. And you're right - working together, we'll get you through this class. I promise." I just hope that's a promise I can keep, Frodo thought, suddenly thinking about all the responsibilities he had with The Ring.

Sam must've read his mind for he said, "Thank you, Frodo. It means so much to me that you give up your time to help me, especially when you don't have very much time to spare. You're always so generous that way, helping others." Sam's forehead crinkled as a thought came to him. "You know, you should run for Student Council."

Frodo laughed - even for Sam, that logic made no sense. "Sam, you just said I don't have any time to spare - why would I want to add Student Council meetings to my list of things to do?"

"Because helping people's what you're best at, Frodo. And if you were on Student Council, you could help LOTS of people all at once. Just think - you could help make policies about all kinds of stuff: housing, grade point averages, the cafeteria, even work opportunities. And you'd be really good because you'd always put the student body FIRST. You could really make a difference, Frodo. Even the smallest person can change the course of MEU."

Frodo smiled. To others, Sam's speech might've sounded like he was scheming, trying to get his friend on Student Council just so he could reap the benefits himself. But Frodo knew that Sam wasn't smart enough to be manipulative - he was speaking from the heart, and what he said filled Frodo with pride.

I DO like helping others. And I WOULD put the student body first.

And people like Sam DO need a voice in student government. A representative who will stand up for THEIR rights, not just the rights of the rich sorority brats. Someone who's willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

And that someone should be me.

"Frodo?" Sam asked, and Frodo suddenly realized that Sam had been talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. What?"

"I asked what you thought about running for class rep."

Frodo nodded. "I'm seriously thinking about it."

"Well, don't think TOO long - petitions have to be in by tomorrow morning."

Frodo smiled. "Thanks, Sam. I appreciate your encouragement."

"I'm only trying to repay all the encouragement you've given ME over the years. I never would've made it through Mr. Nutmeg's geography class without your help."

"Speaking of help," Frodo said, taking the empty cup and half-eaten bag of Oreos from Sam and putting them on his desk. "We should probably get back to our Elvish lesson."

"Oh, I can't," Sam said, glancing at Frodo's clock radio. "I have to get to work. Can we set up something for tomorrow, maybe? I don't know my work schedule yet, but the only class I got tomorrow is my eight o'clock Elvish."

"That's lucky," Frodo teased.

Sam shrugged as he picked up his heavy backpack. "My Tuesday-Thursdays are really busy - I had to do my schedule like that so I could work longer hours."

Frodo nodded in understanding. Poor Sam!

"I'm free from eleven to three-thirty tomorrow," Frodo said, glancing at his class schedule, which he still didn't have memorized quite yet. "Just let me know when you want to meet." Frodo opened the door for Sam as he said, "And just don't forget what you learned today."

"'_Pedo_' - 'speak'. I'll remember." Sam started to go and then turned back around, a happy grin on his face. "Frodo, I'm speaking ELVISH."

"Yes you are, Sam," Frodo smiled as he shut the door.

...


	13. Chapter 13

13.) **Cohabitation** - written by Kel

.

_**Merry warns Pippin about the "cohabitation" rule.**_

.

THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY-BOY KISSING/MAKING OUT AND MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL READERS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The music swelled, as the brass and woodwinds crescendoed into a majestic fanfare. The members of the orchestra seemed to breathe together as one, their pulses synching with the driving cadence of the tympani. Pippin tucked his violin beneath his chin and raised the bow, giving a slight nod to the conductor before launching into his solo. Behind him, the violins and celli harmonized in counterpoint, following his frantic pace with ease.

Pippin blinked at the drops of sweat running into his eyes, and licked his lips in concentration. He remembered the day he first started learning this piece - how he couldn't make his fingers move deftly enough or stretch far enough to play the rapid, jumping melody. More than once, he had nearly thrown his violin down in frustration. Now, the muscles and tendons in his hands moved automatically to the correct positions, as if by their own will. He smiled to himself, feeling the usual swell of pride and wonder that this music was coming from HIM. He had been just as surprised as everyone else to discover that clumsy, foolish Peregrin Took had something beautiful to share with the world.

He almost forgot to breathe when the full orchestra came back in with a flourish, bringing the concerto's first movement to a powerful finish. After a moment of thick, tense silence, the conductor raised his baton to begin the second movement. Pippin allowed himself a quick glance into the audience as the orchestra played the sweet, lyrical introductory measures. He easily spotted his parents, sisters, and extended family, occupying the entire front row of the crowded auditorium. Pippin's mother, ever the sentimentalist, clutched her husband's hand, unshed tears welling in her smiling eyes. Behind them sat Frodo, who briefly scribbled something in his journal, and Sam, who sat open-mouthed, seemingly mesmerized by the beauty of the music. Next to Sam sat Merry, smiling proudly. Pippin took a deep breath and raised his bow, shooting another quick glance to his loved ones before drawing it across the strings...

"Pippin! Hoy, Pippin!"

The music grew distant, and the ambient sounds of East Farthing Hall filled his ears.

Pippin's eyes snapped open. Merry sat cross-legged on his desk, holding Pippin's headphones in his hand, his grey eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You were doing it again, Pip."

Pippin felt his face grow hot as he blushed crimson. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Merry laughed. "Don't play dumb. I saw you. You were even pantomiming the finger positions this time!"

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not too long," Merry said dismissively. He held one of the headphone pads to his ear. "Which piece is this?"

"Hornblower's Violin Concerto in G," he admitted bashfully.

"Huh," he listened for a moment, before handing the headphones back to Pippin. "It's pretty. You gonna play it for real, or are performances exclusive to our dorm room?" he teased.

Pippin stowed his CD player in his desk drawer and sighed wistfully. "I WISH I could play it."

"What's stopping you? You certainly looked like you knew what you were doing." Merry picked up a stack of music paper from the desk and paged through the sheets curiously.

"I'm not good enough," Pippin groaned in frustration, gesturing to the pages of music in Merry's hands. "I've been practicing this piece for weeks, and I'm not making any progress at all!"

"You'll learn it," Merry offered cheerfully. "You've played lots of tough pieces before."

"Not like this," Pippin whined. "The Hornblower concerto is IMPOSSIBLE. I need extra fingers to play it!"

"Pip, you're talented." Merry set the music back on the desk. "You just need to give it more time and practice. You'll learn it. I know you will. Someday you'll play that concerto for real..." he paused for a moment, gazing at Pippin admiringly, "...because you're brilliant."

"Brilliant?" Pippin grinned broadly at the compliment. No one ever used the word 'brilliant' to describe Pippin, unless they were marveling at his seemingly supernatural propensity for getting into trouble. "Really?"

Merry nodded. "You have an extraordinary gift, Pippin. Whenever I hear you play, I wonder if it's true, what people say," he smiled dreamily, "I think, maybe the Tooks really do have fairy blood. Nothing that beautiful can come from an ordinary hobbit."

Pippin chuckled. No matter how vehemently Merry denied it, he truly was a hopeless romantic at heart. Pippin placed his hands on the desk on either side of Merry, and leaned in close, his face inches away from Merry's.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he smiled.

"Is that so?" Merry asked, his mouth twisting in a predatory smirk. "I'd like to test that theory."

"Uh oh," Pippin laughed.

"In addition to being an amazingly talented violin player, you also have the most incredibly sexy voice I have ever heard. It was all I could do to keep myself from throwing you down and ravaging you on the spot when you said 'hello' to me in the cafeteria earlier today." He set his hands lightly on Pippin's hips.

Pippin blinked and leaned back a bit. "Hello?"

"Mmm, yes. Like that," Merry purred, leaning into Pippin until their noses touched. "Now say 'breakfast'."

Pippin raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Go on," Merry encouraged. His hands found their way beneath the hem of Pippin's shirt, fingers drifting over where warm skin met denim waistline.

"Uh...breakfast?" Pippin said, unsure of whether Merry was serious or just teasing him. Not that he minded, when Merry started kissing his neck like that! Pippin closed his eyes and focused on the way Merry's body felt pressed against his, Merry's hands sliding around his waist, Merry's mouth hot against the skin of his neck. He sighed contentedly.

Pippin immediately opened his eyes when Merry pulled away, laughing mischievously. "Am I there yet? Or do I need to flatter you some more?" His hands roamed across Pippin's back, tracing light patterns across his skin, under his shirt.

Pippin grinned wickedly and narrowed his eyes in challenge. "You're going to have to do a LOT better than that, Merry."

"Oh ho!" Merry chuckled. "A challenge! I guess it's time to bring out the heavy hitters! Shall I ply you with pretty words? Do you want me to say that your eyes are like verdant pools? Your mouth, a perfect Elven bow-"

"Stop, stop!" Pippin laughed, sliding his arms around Merry's shoulders. He dipped his head and kissed the hollow at the base of Merry's throat, feeling the pulse speed up ever so slightly under his lips. Pippin felt his own breathing quicken as Merry slid his hands down Pippin's back to rest just beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Although," Pippin teased, as he pulled away, "it sounds like you've given this a lot of thought. Will I hear a tribute to my nose next? Ooh, are you going to start submitting poetry to The Ring?"

"Maybe. I'll call it 'The Lay of Pippin'." Merry waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Speaking of 'lay'..." He twined one leg around Pippin, his heel pressing into the back of Pippin's knee, and pulled him close, so close their eyelashes nearly brushed. "Pippin, please," he whispered, "Please tell me you don't have class this afternoon."

Pippin leaned his forehead against Merry's and smiled. "I'm done for the day." He brought a hand up to wind his fingers in Merry's hair.

"Good." Merry tilted his chin up to kiss him, slowly and gently, the lightest brush of his tongue against Pippin's lips. Pippin opened his mouth, and Merry's tongue slid against his own, slipping deep into his mouth and then easing back out to run lightly over Pippin's lower lip. Merry broke off the kiss slowly, sucking at Pippin's lower lip as he pulled back.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Merry said suddenly. "I was talking to Estella today-"

"Merry," Pippin interrupted, frowning in annoyance, "How on middle-earth does kissing me remind you of Estella? Do I even WANT to know?"

Merry sighed. "Pip, it's nothing to do with you, or us." He thought for a moment. "Well, actually, it does have something to do with us."

"Yes, I talked to her today as well. She already knows about us, Merry."

"I know that. Oh, and by the way, good job there, folding under interrogation!" Merry pointed an accusatory finger at Pippin.

"Interrogation?" Pippin snorted. "Stop being so melodramatic, Merry. Stel's a friend. She asked me, and she OBVIOUSLY already knew, so I went ahead and admitted it. I didn't think that would bother you, since you guys are so close." Already bored with the conversation, he turned his attention to the buttons on Merry's shirt.

Merry shook his head. "No, that's not what really bothers me. What I want to know is how she found out," Merry mused. "Neither of us have seen her all summer, and the first thing she said to me when I saw her today was about me and you."

"Oh," Pippin offered, "She had lunch with Vinca today. She probably heard it from her."

"What?" Merry exclaimed. "So your sister's just blabbing to anyone she happens to see?"

Pippin exhaled an impatient sigh. "Relax, Merry. Vinca is friends with Stel, too, remember? It's not like she's standing in the student union, handing out pamphlets. 'Hi, I'm Pervinca Took, nice to meet you, did you know my brother is shagging Merry Brandybuck?' I'm sure it just came up randomly in conversation." He rubbed at the tension in Merry's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Relax."

Merry chuckled uneasily. "I know, Pip. It's just that I worry sometimes. About what other people will think...about what they'll do."

"Who cares what other people think, Merry? If someone has a problem with us, that's their problem, not ours. What's the use in hiding and worrying about it? Our friends will be okay."

"I wish I had your confidence," Merry sighed. "I'm so worried that someone I really care about will completely freak out."

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it," Pippin said cheerfully.

Merry grinned. Pippin had a seemingly magical way of breaking tension with only a sunny smile and a silly non sequitur.

"Now," Pippin said in a low whisper, "if I say 'hello' to you, will you ravage me on the spot?"

Merry laughed. "Try it and find out."

Pippin cleared his throat deliberately. "Well, HELLO there, Meriadoc! Nice day we're ha-" He squealed as Merry grabbed him unceremoniously and covered Pippin's mouth with his own.

Merry pulled away after an instant. "There's something else, Pippin."

Pippin screeched in frustration. "Can't it WAIT? You're killing me, Merry!"

"This is important."

Pippin's frown softened when he saw how Merry's brows were drawn together in concern. "What is it?"

Merry took a deep breath. "Stel told me that the university has a policy against cohabitation in the dorms."

Pippin stared at him blankly.

Merry continued, "You remember Posie and Ivy from last year? Turns out they're TOGETHER, and now they've been suspended from school. They might be expelled."

Pippin shrugged. "What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is that the university is dictating the sexual mores and values of its students! It's completely ridiculous!"

"I don't understand," Pippin shook his head. "What does it have to do with US, Merry?"

"Pippin, we're together, and we live together. WE'RE cohabitating."

Pippin stared at him blankly. "It's like you're speaking Elvish."

Merry sighed in fond exasperation and ran his hand through Pippin's hair. "We cohabitated twice last night. We were fixin' to cohabitate a few minutes ago."

Pippin's eyes widened as realization dawned. "Oh. OH."

"Right. You can get kicked out of school if you're caught."

"Well, that's no problem, Merry," Pippin laughed, "we just won't get caught."

"It's not that simple, Pip. Stel said that it depends on the RA. We already know that Grishnakh hates us, so we'll have to be careful around him." He chuckled softly. "And we're not exactly good at keeping things quiet, you know?"

Pippin smiled lasciviously. "We'll just have to learn, won't we?" He worked loose the last buttons on Merry's shirt. "Care for a little practice?"

...


	14. Chapter 14

14.) **Election Interviews** - written by Corli and Kel

.

_**Journalists Merry and Eowyn interview the candidates for Student Council.**_

.

"What's the rush?" Merry asked as Pippin snarfed down more potatoes. "I thought you said you had Tuesday afternoons free."

"Free-ER," Pippin corrected, slamming down his apple juice. "But I've gotta get to folk ensemble at 12:30, and then I have my voice lesson at 2:30."

Merry laughed. "The life of a music major. You should switch to journalism - then you wouldn't have any classes all afternoon," he said smugly, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back lazily.

Pippin crinkled his forehead in confusion. "But I thought you said you were BUSY all afternoon."

"Actually I am. Radagast said that since I don't have any afternoon classes, I need to go interview all the Student Council candidates. We're putting out a special election edition of The Palantir on Thursday so that everyone can be an 'educated voter'."

"ALL the candidates? Wow. That's a big assignment." Pippin was impressed. "Professor Brown must really trust you."

Merry nodded, smiling with pride. "He actually said that he was giving ME the assignment because of my 'Journalistic V's'." When Pippin looked lost, Merry explained, "Veracity and Voracity." When Pippin's expression remained blank, Merry added, "I have a good B.S. detector, and I'm not afraid to print the truth, even when it might be controversial."

"Yeah, like your piece on the rugby team last year - I'm surprised you didn't get jumped after that article came out."

Merry laughed. "You know, Radagast nicknamed me 'Fearless' after that."

"Well, 'Fearless', I've gotta get to folk ensemble," Pippin said, standing up. "Could you-"

"-dump your tray?" Merry finished for him. "Of course."

"Thanks!" Pippin said, grabbing his violin case and rushing off.

Merry stacked all the empty dishes high upon the trays and went to dump them. He then pulled the folded list of candidates from his back pocket, trying to decide where to start.

...

"Sophomore class president, huh?" Merry said, scribbling it down in his little spiral notepad. "And what qualifies you for such a position?"

"Well, I'm a Poli Sci - Political Science - major," Boromir explained, "so I understand the workings of student government. Also, I was president of my entire student body back in high school, and I'm currently a steward for my fraternity."

"Let me guess - MEN?" Boromir nodded, and Merry scribbled it down. _Figures - snotty frat boy as our president. Just what we need._

When Merry glanced up, he noticed that the human was staring at him.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Boromir asked. "You look really familiar."

Merry shrugged. _He's probably just trying to suck up so that I'll be nice in my write-up, but I'm not gonna fall for it._ "Maybe we have a class together," he suggested vaguely.

"Yes, that's it!" Boromir said. "You're one of the noisy hobbits who came in late to Chem class yesterday."

Merry smiled, thinking of WHY he'd been late. "Yep. That was me."

"That's gonna be a fun class, I think," Boromir continued. "Professor Gray seems really fun."

"Yes, WE know Gandalf from when he used to visit our friend's uncle in the Shire," Merry said snottily, enjoying the chance to name-drop in front of his interviewee. "He's an expert in fireworks, you know."

"You don't say? I wonder if we'll end up doing any fireworks for our labs - think how fun that would be."

Merry nodded, not wanting to stray too far from the topic at hand. _"Veracity and Voracity,"_ he reminded himself. "So, Boromir, what do you think are the biggest issues facing MEU students today? And how do you intend to address those issues as Sophomore Class President?"

...

"Junior class secretary," Merry mumbled to himself as he scribbled down the information. "So, Holly, why did you-"

"Actually, I don't go by Holly anymore," the thin hobbit interrupted. "I go by Hydrangea. Don't you think that's a pretty name? Almost elf-like, you know."

Merry rolled his eyes. He had never understood the helves. _Don't they realize that starving themselves and straightening their hair doesn't make them elves? It just makes them ugly hobbits. And the elves all think they're weird anyway and won't hang out with the helves, so what's the point?_

"Okay, HYDRANGEA, why did you decide to run for Student Council?"

"Well, Professor Elrond is the faculty advisor, and, like all elves, he has a true commitment to uniting all members of the student body through the work done on the council."

Merry stifled a laugh. _She can't think I'll actually print this propaganda,_ he thought as he dutifully copied down her statement in his notepad.

"Also," Holly continued, "as an art history major, I feel I have a lot to contribute to student government."

Merry rolled his eyes. _This is gonna be a LONG afternoon._

...

_THIS is who Holly idolizes?_ Merry thought with disdain as he looked at the elf in front of him. _Sure, she's pretty, if you LIKE that sort of thing. But she's so snooty, like she thinks she's better than everyone._

"So...class treasurer," Merry said, not even attempting to hide his sarcasm. "And wearing 'triple-x' across your chest makes you qualified to do math because..."

Arwen laughed, the sarcasm obviously lost on her. "Being treasurer isn't about doing math- it's about IDEAS. And let me tell you - I am FULL of ideas."

_You're full of SOMEthing._

"Last year I raised hundreds for our TriChi Winter Formal, and I was only a freshman. I mean, I could totally help this Student Council be the best council EVER. Even Daddy thinks so."

Merry still found it hard to believe that this Elven princess was the daughter of Professor Halfelven. The two were about as different as they could be. And whereas Arwen had laughed good-naturedly throughout her entire interview, Merry didn't remember the professor smiling ONCE during an entire semester of Freshman Elvish. _Of course, the fact that Pippin and I only memorized the Elvish swear words and little else might've had something to do with that._

_That class was so fun. Just me and Pippin, sitting in the back in the big seats, whispering and being silly._

_Of course, if we were taking it now, we might be doing more than just whispering in the back row._

"...and lembas sales and...are you getting ANY of this down?" Arwen asked.

Merry realized that he wasn't, so he quickly said, "I...uh...I think I have everything I need from you. Thank you for your time."

As he stood up, preparing to leave, Arwen asked, "Are you planning to interview Aragorn?"

Merry dug the folded list of candidates from his back pocket and scanned it. "Aragorn? I don't see his name on my list. Is he a candidate?"

"Well...not officially. But I'm getting all my Sisters to vote for him as a write-in candidate for class president."

"Can you do that? I mean, doesn't the winner have to follow the same rules as all the other nominees?"

Arwen nodded. "It's okay - I checked the by-laws." She then started to laugh, adding, "Actually I just asked Daddy. But he said that, as long as a write-in candidate gets at least 50 votes, then that's the equivalent of a petition and therefore it's no problem if they win. And there are 85 TriChis, so that'll be plenty."

Merry was flabbergasted. "But...but WHY?" he sputtered.

"Because he's my boyfriend," she said, as if it were obvious. "It'll be so much fun when we're both on council because it'll give us more time to hang out together. And Daddy will be around, too, so he'll get to see how cool and committed Aragorn really is."

"If he were really cool and committed, wouldn't he follow the same rules as everyone else and actually RUN for office?"

Arwen laughed, shrugging off his comment. "You're so silly," she said, ruffling his curly hair.

...

Merry closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, grateful to be free of the pink, flower-scented nightmare known as the TriChi House. _Thank goodness I'm done interviewing all the TriChi nominees,_ he thought, taking a moment to enjoy the stillness. _And hopefully I won't have to go back in there until next year's elections._

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for his next set of interviews, and opened his eyes again. Much to his surprise, the sight that greeted him was not pink but green.

"Pippin!" Merry said, staring into his friend's sparkling eyes as he approached. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Sore eyes? Is that why you're standing on the lawn of the TriChi House with your eyes shut?" Pippin teased.

Merry laughed. "After all that pink inside, I think my eyes might be scarred for life. But what are you doing here? I thought you had folk ensemble or something."

"I did. And it's over. LONG over. It took me nearly half an hour to find you."

"What time is it?" Merry asked, looking at his watch, having completely lost track of time. "Two o'clock!" He frantically pulled his folded list of candidates out again as he mumbled, "Oh, man, I'm gonna be so screwed."

"Promise?" Pippin said suggestively.

"Huh?" Merry asked, obviously to Pippin's wiles as the panic started to sink in. "Do you see this list? Do you see how only six names are crossed off?"

Pippin nodded. "Is that how many people you have left to interview?"

"No, that's how many people I HAVE interviewed. And there must be..." Merry did a quick count, "...almost forty candidates on this list. I'm NEVER gonna get it done."

"You'll get it done," Pippin said, taking Merry's hand and surreptitiously starting to lead him in the direction of the Four Farthings. "You just need to relax."

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax?"

"Well," Pippin said, grinning, "I know what usually works for me."

Merry suddenly realized that he was being led and abruptly stopped, yanking his hand free. "Pippin, I love you dearly, but I simply don't have time for you right now. Don't you understand? I have a major assignment that HAS to get done, and it's more important than spending the afternoon messing about with you."

Merry returned to staring at the list of candidates, oblivious to Pippin's puppydog eyes and pouty expression.

"Let's see," Merry mumbled to himself, trying to create a strategy in his head, "I guess I could go interview the rest of the MEN candidates at their House now, then talk to some of the hobbits at afternoon tea, and then maybe start systematically going through the dorms."

His plan settled, Merry started heading off towards the Mu Epsilon Nu House.

"Can I come with you?" a small pathetic voice called after him.

Merry was so focused on his assignment that he had, in all truthfulness, completely forgotten Pippin had been standing there. He turned back around to see Pippin still where he'd been, watching Merry with his big beseeching eyes.

Merry sighed. "Yes, Pip - you can come with me." Pippin grinned and skipped quickly up to Merry's side. "But you have to promise to stay out of trouble."

Pippin nodded eagerly, but Merry was too busy scanning his list again to notice.

...

Pippin sighed.

_Blah, blah, blah...student council...blah, blah, blah...qualifications. How can Merry LIKE this stuff? It's even more boring than debate._

Last year Merry has asked Pippin to come watch his first debate tournament. Assuming it would be fun to watch his argumentative friend compete against others, Pippin willingly gave up us Saturday.

Not surprisingly, Pippin had conveniently "been in music rehearsals" for the entire rest of debate season.

_I guess I won't be doing that THIS year,_ Pippin suddenly realized. _Now that we're together, I'll HAVE to go watch him._

Pippin sighed. He and Merry were still trying to adjust to their new situation. They had been friends forever, and that wasn't going to change just because they were sleeping together.

_But in reality, EVERYTHING has changed._ Because it wasn't just that they were sleeping together - if that were the case, then debate tournaments be damned. But Pippin felt something for Merry that he'd never felt for anyone before. It was more than just friendship; more than merely lust - it was actually love. Pippin had felt it long before he could put a name to it. In fact, it was his sister that had helped him come to the realization that this was no mere summer fling but something deeper and more lasting.

_I'm so glad I have Vinca to talk to,_ he thought, sighing. _Maybe that's Merry's problem - he doesn't have anyone to talk to._

Pippin suddenly felt Merry's hand cover his. Looking up at Merry, surprised at such a public display, he saw his friend frowning and shaking his head. Pippin glanced down at their hands and suddenly realized he'd been mindlessly flicking the clasp on his violin case over and over.

"Sorry," Pippin mumbled as Merry removed his hand and continued with his interview: "C'mon, Jason, do you really think they'll ALLOW a Student Council-sponsored kegger?"

Pippin stared at his lover as he continued to interrogate the tall frat boy. Watching him, his face intense as he grilled the boy, Pippin began to observe certain things.

_I never noticed before that Merry sticks his tongue out when he concentrates. Has he always done that?_

_And what's with the way he holds his pen in his fist like it's a crayon? How can he even write like that?_

_And his nails are all short and ratty - he must've started biting them again._

And suddenly, for the first time, Pippin consciously realized that Merry hadn't bitten his nails all summer. _Merry's ALWAYS bitten his nails, especially when he's stressed or worried. So I guess it's a good sign he stopped this summer. He never once bit them when we were out on the river together working._

_And doing OTHER things._

Pippin smiled. Could it be that, in some small way, he'd actually helped Merry? Clearly there was no denying that Merry was a good influence on him - just ask anyone who'd heard the music Pippin had written.

_But maybe I'M a good influence on HIM as well._ The thought filled Pippin with warmth. Merry had made him happier than he ever thought possible, and maybe, just maybe, he'd done the same to Merry in return.

_Only right now Merry doesn't look very happy._

"Pippin, stop," Merry murmured to him.

"Stop what?" Pippin asked before realizing he was drumming his fingers loudly upon his violin case. Pippin instantly lifted his hands away from the case, reaching for his scarf which wasn't there.

Pippin sighed. _I don't understand why Merry made me take off my pledge scarf just because we're in the MEN house. It's not like the fraternities have THAT big a rivalry. And what could they possibly do to me with so many people around? Merry's being too overprotective. He always seems to be worrying about me, ever since we got back to school._

_So maybe I'M the reason he's started biting his nails again._

_Or maybe the problem isn't me but US. I mean, he seemed really worried about that whole "cohabitation" thing last night. He seems to think that other people will be bothered about us being together. But what business is it of theirs? As long as we're happy, and not getting into trouble, then it shouldn't matter._

_Well, trouble of THAT sort, anyway._

Pippin grinned at the "sort of trouble" they'd gotten up to the night before. And Merry was right - they weren't very good about "keeping things quiet". And blaring the Sod Pistols probably wasn't they best way to cover it up - Grishnakh had already made a complaint about it this morning. _It's definitely something we'll have to work on some more,_ Pippin thought, smiling about how much practice it might require.

"Pip!"

"Hmm?" Pippin asked, looking up at Merry.

"You're humming."

"I am?" Pippin suddenly realized "Anarchy in the Shire" was still running through his head. "Oh, sorry."

"Why don't you go, Pip?" Merry asked.

"Go?"

Merry sighed frustratedly. "Don't you have a music lesson or something?"

"Oh, yes," Pippin said, suddenly remembering his voice lesson. "I should probably go."

Pippin stood up, grabbing his violin case and nodding toward Jason. "It was nice to meet you," he said. Then, turning back to Merry, he said hopefully, "Will I see you in the room later?"

Merry shook his head. "I doubt it. But maybe I'll catch up with you later."

Pippin nodded. "See you." And he hurried off, mindlessly humming "Anarchy in the Shire" to himself.

...

Merry sighed, checking his list again. He'd managed to interview four men in the MEN house, but he still wasn't even halfway done.

_This is ridiculous. Radagast should've known this was too big an assignment for one person to do in an afternoon._

Merry started walking briskly towards the cafeteria. He figured he could get most, if not all, of the hobbit candidates at afternoon tea, and then he could take stock again after that. He began marking checks by the hobbits' names on his list so he'd know whom to look for.

_Let's see. I can get Sancho and Daisy and Otto and Lily and..._

Not looking where he was going, it wasn't until he was rubbing his forehead that he realized who he had collided with.

"Eowyn! Fancing 'running into you'," he teased, still rubbing his throbbing temple. "Are you okay?"

Eowyn nodded, picking her books up off the ground. "I was just coming to find you. I was wondering if...you know...you thought maybe Radagast had cooled down yet?"

"Radagast?" Merry repeated, his mind still on the interviews.

Eowyn nodded. "You know - the whole 'pig-headed chauvinist' fiasco? You said it would take a couple days for him to cool down, and I know it's only been ONE day, but I was wondering if maybe..."

But Merry was just figuring out the solution to all his problems. And she was standing directly in front of him.

"YOU can save me!" he said excitedly, taking ahold of her hand.

Eowyn blushed. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

He let go of her hand and held up the list. "See this list? These are all the candidates for the upcoming Student Council elections, and Radagast wants me to interview them all this afternoon."

"That's a lot of names," Eowyn agreed. "How does Radagast expect you to finish all of them in one afternoon?"

"By delegating."

"Huh?" Eowyn still wasn't following.

"YOU can interview some of them for me," Merry said, starting to rip the list along one of the worn folded edges.

"ME? But...but I'm not even ON the paper yet. And...and Radagast doesn't even LIKE me."

"Who cares," Merry said, handing her part of the torn list. "Radagast is all about results. He wants ALL the candidates interviewed. And he probably doesn't care by WHOM. Journalism is all about seizing opportunities when they happen, and YOU happened. So I'm electing you as my saviour."

Eowyn stared at the tattered list. Merry's handwriting was barely legible, but she could make out what looked like dorms and room numbers scrawled next to the names of the candidates.

"I don't know," Eowyn said warily. "I'd hate for Radagast to get more..."

"PLEASE, Eowyn?" Merry begged, taking her hand again. "I really need your help."

Eowyn blushed, stammering, "I...I guess so."

"Great," Merry said, letting go of her hand, glad to have succeeded at lightening his workload. "We'll meet in the cafeteria at dinner to compare notes."

"But...but what do I ask?" Eowyn asked, unclear on the assignment.

Merry shrugged as he started off for the cafeteria. "Anything you want," he called back. "Anything you think the voters should know. It doesn't have to be in-depth - we just need brief statements from everyone."

Merry glanced down at his torn list, which now looked much more manageable. _What a stroke of luck, running into Eowyn. Now we can get this done by working together. Radagast will get his article, Eowyn will get her position on the paper, and I might even have time to meet up with Pippin later in our room. It's a win-win-win situation._

_So now I can go eat and actually concentrate on my hobbit interviews and..._

"Oh, Eowyn," Merry called back. "Don't bother to do the ones with checks by them - I've got the hobbits covered." And Merry continued on, not noticing that she hadn't moved an inch since he'd left.

...

Eowyn checked the list for the umpteenth time. _This is it,_ she thought, gulping nervously. _At least, I HOPE it's it - I'm not quite sure whether that's a three or an eight._ She looked up at the room number again and took a deep breath. _Let's just do it,_ she thought, quickly knocking on the door before she could change her mind.

"Just a minute," a deep voice called from inside. "Who is it?"

"It's...uh...Eowyn." _He doesn't know who 'Eowyn' IS, dummy._ "Uh...from the paper - The Palantir? I'm...uh...here to interview you. About the elections..."

Eowyn trailed off as the door opened to reveal a very hairy, very greasy dwarf. It was the first time she'd ever actually seen a dwarf close up, and she couldn't help but stare.

"What about the elections?" the dwarf asked.

"Uh..." Eowyn said, peeling her eyes away from the dwarf so she could check her list again, "Jimli?"

The dwarf smiled. _Or is that a growl - it's hard to tell._ "GIMli. It's Gimli."

"GIMli...okay. So...elections...you're running..." _Stop being such an idiot and just explain yourself._ "We're interviewing all the candidates," she said much more forcefully.

"Oh, I see. Well, c'mon in, little lady."

The absurdity of that remark, coming from someone who barely came to her shoulders, was lost on Eowyn, for instead she could only hear her brother's voice echoing in her head: "Don't ever go into a male's bedroom alone. At least not unarmed." Eowyn suddenly gripped her pen tighter, imagining how it could be used as a weapon, as she slowly made her way into the small dorm room, made much smaller by the huge pile of electronics and engine parts that took up the middle of the floor. There was barely any place to walk, and certainly no available place to sit. Looking around, she could see a small clean area in the far corner, with a desk with neat piles of books upon it and a chair with an "MEU Music Dept" sweatshirt neatly draped over the back, but she saw no way of getting there through the mess on the floor.

"There ain't much in the way of sitting space," the dwarf said apologetically, "but you're welcome to sit up on the bed if you'd like. I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind."

Not seeing that she had any choice, Eowyn climbed up the end of the bunkbed and crawled onto the top bunk.

_Eomer would KILL me if he knew I'd accepted this strange dwarf's invitation to get on his bed,_ she thought as she sat down, pulling out her notebook where she'd scribbled a list of short interview questions. _But sometimes being a reporter means having to take risks._

Eowyn gulped nervously, screwing up her courage to ask, "So, uh, Gimli, what office are you running for?"

...

Merry pulled the folded list from his pocket and double-checked his information.

_South Farthing 148. This is Fatty's room, all right._

He knocked again, listening for sounds of activity within. He could hear muffled music.

"Fatty?" he called. "It's Merry Brandybuck."

The door opened in a cloud of fragrant smoke and bouncy guitar music.

"Merry!" Fatty Bolger grinned broadly at his friend. "Welcome to my humble abode! Please, come in, make yourself at home." He ushered Merry inside, glanced quickly down the hallway in both directions, and shut the door.

Merry coughed and waved at the thick smoke that hung heavy in the air of the small dorm room. Several sticks of strong Elven incense burned in a ceramic dish on Fatty's desk but did nothing to hide the distinctly spicy tang of pipeweed in the air.

_Fatty can't possibly think that will fool his RA. The only people who ever burn that smelly elf stuff are the leaf-heads._

The room was dim, save for the glow of a black light fixture on the wall. Fatty had decorated his room in colorful posters that glowed brightly under the violet light. It gave the room a garish, otherworldly quality.

_This place reminds me of that nightmare I had when I was a kid - with the dancing mushrooms and the gigantic bumblebees,_ Merry thought with a shudder, eyeing a poster depicting a smiling flower.

"Please, please, have a seat, Merry my man," Fatty giggled, gesturing to a pair of beanbag chairs on the floor.

Merry sank down into one of the chairs with a grunt, nearly losing his balance in the process. Fatty did lose his balance as he crouched down, missing the chair entirely and landing on the floor with a loud chuckle.

"So, Merry," Fatty said cheerfully as he carefully climbed onto the beanbag chair, "how was your summer, man? I haven't seen you since school let out last year!"

"Pretty good," Merry said distractedly, still eying Fatty's unusual room decor. "I was stuck in Buckland for most of the summer, but I managed a few trips out to Tuckborough. How about you?"

"Oh man, it was wicked!" Fatty laughed. "I spent the entire summer traveling around the countryside!"

"Wow," Merry said, genuinely impressed, "and here I never made it farther than Hobbiton. Where did you go? What did you see?"

Fatty giggled. "The Hole Dwellers, man! Me and a couple of buds followed them on tour all summer. I saw every show," he beamed proudly, "Saw the beautiful sights of Middle-Earth, and met a lot of cool people, of ALL races. I really felt like I got in touch with myself and all of Middle-Earth. It was, like, a spiritual experience. Like I was connected to the world and all its people. You know what I mean, brah?"

Merry blinked in disbelief. "Uh...yes?"

Fatty continued, "Yeah, I sold mushroom burritos and did a little dealing to make some cash, if you know what I mean," he elbowed Merry and winked knowingly. "Camped out under the stars every night, played my guitar, did a little smokin'..." he giggled.

Merry smiled uncomfortably. "Sounds fun."

"It was, man. The best!" Fatty enthused. "Dude, you should come with us next summer! You'd love it!"

Merry chuckled. "I don't know about that."

"Well, at least come with us to see the Hole Dwellers this winter! They'll be in town right after Yule." He grinned crookedly. "Dude, we should get the old gang together and see the show as a group! You, me, Frodo, Pippin... Hey, are you and Pip still roommates?"

_Here it comes. Interrogation time._ Merry sighed. _I bet Estella told Fatty all about our conversation. He is her brother, after all._

"Uh...yeah, we're roomies this year, too."

"Excellent. Does he still play fiddle? I could use a good bowman," Fatty giggled.

Merry frowned, not really understanding. "Yeah, he still plays."

"Sweet! I'll have to look him up."

_What the hell does THAT mean?_ Merry scrutinized Fatty, searching his face for signs of malice or ill intention, but Fatty only grinned beatifically.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, feeling the tension in his shoulders relax as he exhaled. _RELAX, Merry! He doesn't mean any harm. This is Fatty. Stel's big brother. Your friend. Candidate for junior class representative and ohbuggerisitreallythatlate?_ Merry panicked as he glanced at the clock.

"So...uh...look, Fatty," Merry began impatiently, "it's been great catching up and all, but actually, I'm here to interview you about running for Student Council." He turned to a fresh page in his little spiral notebook, and clicked his ballpoint pen.

Fatty shrugged. "I don't follow," he said lamely.

"For The Palantir," Merry replied.

Fatty stared at Merry blankly.

"The student newspaper?" Merry offered.

"OH! Right, right, the paper," Fatty grinned. "That's right, you're Mister Reporter Man, aren't you? Well then, here's a scoop for you!" He handed Merry a folded piece of paper.

Merry unfolded the brightly-colored page. On it was a cartoon drawing of an anthropomorphic toadstool with a malevolent grin. Curling letters proclaimed "Thee Todestewls, Saturdays, 9 pm, student union basement."

"'Thee Todestewls?'" Merry asked. "What's this?"

"Dude, it's my band! We've got a regular gig now. Pretty sweet, huh? You HAVE to come check us out!"

Merry re-folded the flier and shoved it into his back pocket. "Yeah, that sounds fun, Fatty," he grinned.

Fatty giggled merrily. "I'm so stoked."

"Yeah. So, Fatty, um, what do you hope to achieve as junior class representative?"

"Huh?" Fatty scratched at his sloppy dreadlocks.

"You're running for student council, right?" Merry asked desperately.

"OH. Yeah, that," Fatty chuckled, "Sorry, man, my mind is like, all OVER the place today."

Merry nodded impatiently.

"Hey, tell you what, brah. Let's go get something to eat. I'm STARVING. We can talk in the cafeteria." Fatty stood and pocketed his keys.

Merry sighed in exasperation. _I am NEVER going to finish these interviews._

...

"I haven't seen any dwarf girls around campus," Eowyn commented, her legs dangling down as she sat upon the top bunk.

_Sweet kid,_ Gimli thought. _Sheltered, but sweet. And at least she's more relaxed now. I guess it's kinda good that Legolas made me take down some of my centerfold posters because I think they would've scared her off._

"It's true you don't see many dwarf girls. And, in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," Gimli said, chuckling, "that they're often mistaken for dwarf guys."

Eowyn smiled.

_Such a pretty smile. I'm definitely glad I didn't scare her off._

"And this in turn," Gimli continued, "has given rise to the belief that there ARE no dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

Eowyn laughed, a bright infectious laugh that soon had Gimli laughing as well.

"Which of course is ridiculous. Although dwarves do love their holes in the ground."

"I don't understand that," Eowyn said, shaking her head. "Why would you want to be stuck in a cave when you could be out enjoying the sunshine?"

"Dwarf homes aren't CAVES - they're underground cities, as vast and beautiful as any above ground." Gimli tried to think of a way to explain it to her. "Do you have mountains where you're from?"

Eowyn nodded, smiling. "My brother and I used to ride our horses all over the hillsides when I was younger, before..." Eowyn trailed off, a melancholy look on her face.

_So much sadness for such a young thing._

"Well, the beauty you see on the outside of those mountains is the beauty we see inside." He dug through the drawers in his desk until he found a stack of mail. "Here," he said, handing a postcard up to her, "this is Dwarrowdelf."

She gasped, "It's beautiful," her smile returning as she looked at the picture.

Gimli smiled back, eager to keep her happy. "So...horses, huh? I myself have never been one for horses - in fact, they terrify me, such big unwielding things. But do tell me about yours."

Eowyn's face lit up, and Gimli was glad to have asked.

...

Merry scribbled a quick note, and looked back up to the Elf seated across from him.

"So, Haldir, what are your qualifications for senior class president?"

"My qualifications?" the Elf questioned, arching an eyebrow. "You will find all my qualifications listed in my campaign statement." He slid a piece of paper across the desk. "You will, of course, note that my election bid has been endorsed by Professor Galadriel."

_Give me a break,_ Merry thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He quickly scanned the neatly typed statement. _Captain of the archery team...sophomore class treasurer...junior class vice president...co-chair of the Elf Student Union...he certainly seems qualified._

"What made you decide to run for student council, Haldir?"

"An alliance once existed between Elves and Men at this university," Haldir said solemnly. "Long ago, we struggled and succeeded together. I run to honor that allegiance."

Merry gazed at the elf quizzically, his pen poised over a blank page. "Could you please elaborate?"

"I am proud to represent my class alongside Men once more."

_Oooooo-kay._ Merry copied Haldir's enigmatic statement into his notebook.

...

"My cousin Balin was president of his class when he went here," Gimli said proudly. "He and my dad were good friends with Professor Gandalf and Professor Baggins back then. Do you have either of the professors for any classes?"

Eowyn nodded. "I had Professor Baggins this afternoon - for Mythology of Middle Earth. He seems like a brilliant scholar and teacher, although a bit on the moody side. But he was friends with dwarves, you say?"

Gimli nodded. "And a trouble-maker from the word go, if you listen to my cousin Balin's stories. Apparently Bilbo - that's Professor Baggins's first name - led a group of dwarves on an expedition to steal the team mascot from M.I.T. one year."

"M.I.T.?"

"Mountain Institute of Technology," Gimli explained. "After that, he was known around campus as 'the Burglar'."

Eowyn smiled. It was hard to believe that the serious, intense lit professor could've ever done something so wild. _But I guess he was young once, too,_ she realized.

"Actually," Gimli continued, "Professor Baggins's birthday should be coming up here soon. Every September he and Gandalf hold a big fireworks display on campus in honour of it. And I think his nephew Frodo's birthday is the same day."

"I know Frodo," Eowyn said excitedly. She hadn't made the connection before that he and her professor had the same last name.

"Friends with hobbits already?" Gimli teased, and Eowyn blushed.

"Yeah, my brother says I'm turning into a hobbit hag."

Gimli laughed. "Well, I'm sure my friends and I wouldn't mind if you became a dwarf hag as well."

Eowyn smiled embarrassedly and quickly tried to change the subject. "Fireworks, huh? I've never really SEEN fireworks before."

...

"What do YOU want, Hobbit?" the orc spat.

"Um...uh...are you Lugburtz?" Merry stammered.

"I am. What of it?"

Merry steeled himself. "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, from The Palantir. I'm conducting interviews of all the student council candidates for a special pre-election-"

"Get to the point! As you can see, I'm VERY busy here!" Lugburtz's friends grunted agreement as they attacked their meals with ferocity.

"I'm very sorry to disturb your meal, but if I could just get a quick statement about your plans for student council-"

Merry flinched as the orcs simultaneously spat out mouthfuls of half-chewed meat.

"What is this SWILL?" one of the other orcs demanded loudly. "Even a Hobbit wouldn't eat this miserable excuse for a meal!"

Merry frowned in confusion as he watched the noisy display. He had thought the meatloaf was quite tasty, actually.

"You!" Lugburtz hissed, jabbing a bony finger at Merry, "Hobbit! Here's your bloody statement. If I am elected vice-president of the junior class, I promise to improve the quality of the meals provided to the resident students. From now on, only FRESH meat." He leered at Merry predatorially.

The other orcs roared their approval. Merry swallowed hard.

"That's right," Lugburtz shouted, "meat's back on the menu, boys!"

Merry scribbled the statement hastily in his notebook, and scurried away as fast as his feet could take him.

...

"You really shouldn't walk across campus by yourself late at night," Gimli said, suddenly worried for the stubbornly independent girl. "It's not safe."

Eowyn sighed frustratedly. "You sound like my brother."

"Then your brother is right," Gimli said. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone in the dark."

Gimli saw anger well up in the girl's eyes. "I'm not helpless, you know. I can fight. I even intend to go out for the fencing team."

"Matching blades is one thing, being jumped from behind is another. I would hate for something to happen to you, and I'm sure your brother would as well. You really should call the Redhorn Riders." Gimli sorted through the pile of papers on his desk until he found a flyer. "A group of bikers here on campus started it a few years ago," he said, handing the flyer up to her. "You can call that number at any time - it doesn't matter how late - and one of us will come escort you across campus to your dorm."

Gimli saw a shadow pass over the girl's eyes, as if the dorm itself was frightening to her. He reached up to where she was sitting on the top bunk and took her hand. "PROMISE me you'll call for us. Especially if you're going to be staying late working on the paper. I mean, that's what we're here for."

Eowyn nodded reluctantly. "I suppose," she said poutily.

But Gimli still had ahold of her hand and he squeezed it. "Don't suppose - promise."

Eowyn rolled her eyes, but he could see a smile starting to spread across her face. "I promise."

...


	15. Chapter 15

15.) **Trouble With Diphthongs** - written by Corli

.

_**Now that Eowyn is conducting half the interviews, Merry has time to help Pippin with his "diphthongs".**_

.

THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY-BOY KISSING/MAKING OUT AND MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL READERS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Merry walked into the dorm room, he was amused to find Pippin standing in front of the mirror making strange puckering faces with his lips.

"Practicing for oral skills?" Merry teased, putting down his backpack and walking up behind Pippin.

"No, I just had my voice lesson," Pippin explained, continuing to make the faces. "Apparently, I have trouble with my diphthongs."

Merry slid his arms around Pippin's waist from behind as he gently kissed his neck. "No complaints from me."

Pippin laughed, turning his face to the side so he could look at Merry. "That makes no sense, Merry. Diphthongs are vowel sounds that...ohh!" Pippin gasped as Merry's hands slid below his waist.

"Like I said," Merry said, his hands sliding ever lower as he continued to kiss the back of Pippin's neck, "no complaints from me."

Pippin closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of Merry's touch, until a sudden thought struck him. "Hey," he said, opening his eyes and turning his face again, "what are you doing here?"

Merry abruptly stopped and pulled his hands free as he took a step back. "I'm sorry - would you like to be alone with your mirror some more?" he teased.

Pippin laughed as he turned to face Merry. "You know what I mean. You had that huge list of people to interview."

"Done," he said smugly.

"Done? You finished interviewing forty people?"

"Not exactly," Merry said, grinning evilly, stepping in closer to Pippin again. "Eowyn's doing it for me."

"You're making EOWYN do your interviews?" Pippin asked as Merry started undoing his jeans.

"Not all of them," Merry explained, concentrating hard on Pippin's button-fly. "Just a few." The fly undone, Merry pulled Pippin towards him, giving him tantalizing pecks on the lips. "Just enough," kiss, "that I could come back here," kiss, "to see you," kiss, "and to separate the beds."

Pippin pulled his face away from yet another kiss. "Separate the beds? What're you talking about?"

Merry's kisses started to travel down Pippin's body as he answered, "Grishnakh," kiss, "was eyeing our beds," kiss, "when he came to complain," kiss, "about our taste in music," kiss. "We should probably," kiss, "separate them," kiss, "to avoid," kiss, "suspicion."

"Can we separate them later?" Pippin asked, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Absolutely."

...


	16. Chapter 16

16.) **Gumbo and Apologies** - written by Corli

.

_**Merry apologizes for using Eowyn to do his newspaper assignment.**_

.

To say that Legolas was surprised to find a girl in their room would be an understatement. And a pretty young girl like that - Legolas couldn't have been more astonished.

"This is Legolas, my roommate AND running mate," Gimli said as Legolas leapt across Gimli's mess to set down his music books on his own desk.

Legolas turned and nodded to the girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," the girl replied, nodding and smiling.

"What are you doing back?" Gimli asked.

"It's 5:30," Legolas explained, opening his desk drawer to retrieve his meal card. "I'm going to dinner."

"Five-thirty!" the girl said, panic in her voice. She quickly jumped off of the top bunk, landing right in the middle of Gimli's engine pieces. "Merry's gonna KILL me."

"Is everything okay?" Gimli asked as the girl rushed towards the door, and Legolas could hear real concern in his roommate's voice.

"Yes...no...I don't know. I gotta go." At the door, she turned, saying, "It was so nice to meet you, Gimli. Uh...you too, Legolas. I'll see you around." And she was gone.

"Sorry I scared her off," Legolas said, smoothing the indentation on his bedspread from where the girl had been sitting. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Eowyn - she's doing a story on the elections for The Palantir." Gimli smiled, adding excitedly, "Speaking of elections, did you see all the signs up today?"

Legolas nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Overnight Gimli and his friends had managed to plaster campus with colorful "Gimli and Legolas: we'll fight for your rights" posters. In fact, all day long Legolas couldn't go into any building without SOMEONE teasing him about it.

But Gimli seemed so excited about the entire thing, Legolas didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd noticed, on the poster in the mailroom, that someone had crossed out the final "s" and added the words "to party". _He'd be devastated to know that someone had defaced his poster._

_Either that, or he'd suddenly decide that we now have a campaign song._

So Legolas merely said, "I'll see you after dinner," leaping gracefully back over the mess.

"Actually, the weather's so nice, my friends and I were planning to go for a ride later."

Legolas skeptically looked down at the engine pieces which were strewn about the floor. "Whatever. Later, then."

...

Frodo was halfway through his plate of mushrooms when Merry and Pippin arrived, looking more than a little disheveled.

"Have a good afternoon?" Frodo teased as the two hobbits took their seats around the circular table.

"Mm-hmm," Pippin said, smiling.

"Busy," Merry added.

"I can see that," Frodo teased. He could only imagine what they'd been busy doing.

"Whah 'bou you?" Pippin asked, his mouth full of the cafeteria's meatloaf.

Frodo shrugged. "I started tutoring Sam in Elvish," he explained.

"Sam's taking Elvish?" Merry asked. "Whatever for?"

"You know Sam," Frodo said. "He loves the elves."

Merry nodded and then turned to Pippin. "I was just thinking about Elvish this afternoon. Remember what fun we had in that class?"

Pippin nodded, grinning. "I think the only thing I still remember is '_Cerich iest treneri ammen i lín gell celu?_'"

Merry laughed, adding in his best Professor Halfelven impersonation, "_'Ned edhellen_!'"

Frodo shook his head - leave it to Merry and Pippin to remember "Would you like to share with the class what's so funny?" and Elrond's stern follow-up "In Elvish".

Merry continued, "And remember that list we made of all the Elvish swear words?"

Pippin nodded. "I still have that somewhere. We'll have to share it with Sam."

"No," said Frodo. "You're NOT teaching Sam those things." Merry and Pippin grinned evilly at each other, and Frodo added, "I'll WARN him not to listen to anything you two say in Elvish."

"Speaking of," Merry asked, looking around the cafeteria, "where IS Sam?"

Frodo shrugged. "He had to work."

"Again?" Pippin asked.

Frodo nodded, realizing that Sam was ALWAYS rushing off to work these days. That suddenly reminded him of the petition he'd picked up after Sam had hurried off from his lesson, and Frodo dug it out of his backpack. "Will you guys sign my petition?" he asked, sliding it across the table to the boys.

"No!" Merry said strongly, startling Frodo, who quickly pulled the petition back.

"You don't think I should run for Student Council?" he asked, depressed that his friend had had such a negative reaction.

"Oh no, it's not that," Merry said, reaching for the petition and scrawling his signature across it. "It's just that I've spent all afternoon interviewing candidates, and I don't want to interview any more." He glanced at Pippin and smiled mischievously. "Well, maybe not ALL afternoon."

"But Frodo, why Student Council?" Pippin asked, adding his own signature to the list.

Frodo shrugged. Sam had made such an inspiring speech, but he didn't know how to translate it into terms the boys would understand. "I...I just want to help people."

"Well, why don't you help ME go get more food?" Merry said, having already finished his two plates of meatloaf.

Frodo nodded and walked up with Merry to the serving line.

"Do I want more meatloaf?" Merry asked. "Or maybe some potatoes - they look good tonight."

"The chicken and sausage gumbo is always good," Frodo pointed out, eager to get some for himself.

"Yeah, that's what I'll get," Merry said. "Some gumbo, please," he said to the hair-netted cafeteria worker.

"Me, too," Frodo said.

But the worker merely stared at the two hobbits. "It's me," he finally said. "It's your Sam."

Merry and Frodo stared at the worker as he added, "Don't you know your Sam?"

"Sam! I didn't even recognize you," Frodo said, amazed.

"Nice hair net," Merry teased.

Frodo elbowed Merry as he said, "I didn't know you were working at the cafeteria."

Sam nodded, scooping large ladlefuls of soup into four bowls. "Only a few nights a week. But every little bit helps," he said, handing the bowls across to Frodo and Merry.

"Then you'll warn us when the cook has a cold, won't you, Sam?" Merry said, placing his two bowls on his tray and moving down the line.

Sam leaned across and whispered to Frodo, "And I get all the leftovers I want. For FREE!"

Frodo smiled. "That's great, Sam."

"Frodo," Merry called impatiently, gesturing for his friend to hurry up.

"I'll catch you later, Sam," Frodo said apologetically as he picked up his tray and scurried over to Merry.

"I think I want ice cream, too," Merry said, grabbing a huge bowl and dispensing soft-serve vanilla into it.

"You sure worked up an appetite this afternoon," Frodo teased.

"The biggest," Merry grinned, grabbing his ice cream and turning to go.

It's a good thing he had a tight hold on his tray, for otherwise Merry's ice cream might've ended up all over Eowyn.

"Twice in one day," Merry said, grinning as he set his tray down and began mopping up the spilt gumbo. "We've gotta to stop 'running into each other' like this."

"Merry, I'm SO sorry," Eowyn said, out-of-breath and clearly out-of-sorts.

"No biggie," Merry said. "I can always get more gumbo."

"No," Eowyn said. "It's not that. I...I have something to tell you."

Frodo could tell that the girl was really upset, but Merry seemed oblivious. "Did you get all those interviews done?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I...I..."

"Well, how many did you do?"

Eowyn looked down at her shod feet as she mumbled, "One."

"ONE?" Merry yelled, almost dropping his tray again.

"Well, kind of two, since he's running with his roommate."

"I gave you an entire list, Eowyn," Merry said frustratedly, "and you only got through TWO?"

Eowyn nodded, and Frodo suddenly wondered if she was the crying type. "But I got a lot of good information," she said meakly, holding up her notebook.

"Well, a lot of good that's gonna do the rest of the candidates," Merry snapped. "The interviews all need to be done tonight. Radagast is not gonna be happy."

Eowyn just stared at Merry a moment in silence before turning and running off.

Frodo grabbed Merry by the shoulder and spun him around. "What the hell was that about?"

"She was supposed to interview candidates for me," Merry said, clearly frustrated with her.

"FOR you? You mean, it was YOUR assignment?"

"Yeah, but it was too much for one person to do, so I asked her to help." Merry shook his head. "ONE candidate - a lot of help SHE was."

"I can't believe you, Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Frodo said loudly, furious now that he understood the entire situation. "The girl was off interviewing someone this afternoon while you and Pippin..." Frodo suddenly realized how far his voice was carrying in the small cafeteria and decided not to finish the sentence. Instead he came straight to the point: "You had no right to yell at her."

"Excuse me?" Merry said contentiously, upset that his cousin was scolding him in such a public setting.

"You owe her an apology, Merry. And you best do it NOW, before she decides to never work for the paper."

...

Eowyn was afraid she was going to cry, with Merry standing there yelling at her like that, so she turned and fled. But with every step she got less tearful and more angry.

_I was doing HIM a favor,_ she realized. _And I reminded him I wasn't even on the paper, yet he insisted. And he didn't even ask - he MADE me do it. So if someone's to blame, it's him and not me._

_And he's gonna get a piece of my mind._

Eowyn stopped at the door of the cafeteria and wheeled around, determine to go find Merry and chew him out. She didn't have to go far, for he had been chasing after her.

"Eowyn, I..."

"You used me," she burst out before he could even finish his sentence. "Radagast assigned YOU to do the interviews, and...and you forced them on me. I was doing YOU a favor, and I'm not gonna let that affect my chances of getting on the paper. And you had no right to yell at me, just 'cuz...'cuz I didn't do exactly what you wanted 'cuz you weren't even clear WHAT you wanted. You just gave me the list and disappeared and...and...I did the best I could." Eowyn stopped, out of steam.

Merry raised an impudent eyebrow. "Are you finished?"

"And...and you shouldn't have yelled at me in front of everyone," Eowyn said in a final burst of temper.

Merry nodded. "You're right. About everything. And I'm really sorry," he said, putting added weight on the last two words. He then smiled shame-faced up at her. "Can you ever forgive me, Eowyn?"

The anger had now drained from her, and Eowyn was too run-down to do anything more than nod.

Merry's smile spread across his face as he sighed with relief. "And you'll still come write for The Palantir? Even though I was a complete ass?"

Eowyn smiled, nodding. "If Radagast will let me."

"He'll HAVE to let you, especially after you write a giant piece on the roommate running mates." Eowyn stared at Merry in shock, so he added, "You gotta admit, it'll make a great cover story for our elections edition."

"I...I don't know what to say," Eowyn said, completely exhausted by her constantly yo-yoing emotions.

Merry smiled and took her hand. "Then don't say anything. Just come eat with us. They have really good chicken and sausage gumbo tonight."

And Eowyn let him lead her across the cafeteria, chatting her up with college small talk.

"Eowyn's forgiven me," Merry announced as they reached the table of his friends. "And guess what - she's taking Elvish this semester."

"That's great," Frodo said.

Pippin nodded, smiling evilly at her. "We've got some GREAT phrases to teach you."

"Those'll have to wait till later," Merry said. " As soon as I'm done eating I've gotta go finish interviewing people. And Eowyn has to go write her article on the roommate running mates. Isn't that right?"

Merry smiled meaningfully and Eowyn smiled back, glad that they were friends again. _Writing an article - I can't believe it! I'm actually gonna be on the paper!_

...


	17. Chapter 17

17.) **Eavesdropping** - written by Corli

.

_**While napping before choir, Pippin eavesdrops on the tragic lives of Arwen's and Legolas's "friends".**_

.

Pippin burrowed himself into the large easy chair and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before choir. Legolas had had to elbow him awake three times during theory class, and, without a kip, Pippin didn't know how he was gonna last through choir, aural skills, AND chemistry.

_This isn't gonna work,_ thought Pippin as he drifted in and out of sleep. Merry's idea to separate the beds was a sound one - the last thing they wanted was for Grishnakh to become more suspicious. But sharing a single bed was clearly not the answer.

_Merry can use earplugs to tune out my snoring,_ Pippin thought enviously, _but there's nothing I can use to tune out his tossing and turning._ Merry's restless sleep hadn't been much of a problem when Pippin had had space to retreat, but with the two of them crushed together on the small bed, every movement of Merry's had awoken him, resulting in Pippin getting little sleep all night.

So Pippin now dozed to the normal sounds of the music lounge, interrupted only occasionally by fellow students asking if he was okay. He considered going back to his own dorm room, since Merry had class now and he could have the bed to himself, but he decided it wasn't worth it. He was too tired to get up, and by the time he crossed campus, he'd just have to turn around and come back for choir anyway. So Pippin squeezed his eyes tight and did his best to tune out the conversations going on around him.

Eventually, though, through the haze of sleep, he heard a voice he recognized. "I was in Mirkwood all summer," Pippin heard Legolas say. "You have to let me know what's happened."

"A LOT has happened," a female voice said, and Pippin briefly opened his eyes to see Arwen sitting with Legolas on the couch. Pippin sleepily closed his eyes again, listening as Arwen continued, "You knew that Gilraen was getting married, didn't you?"

_They have friends that are getting married?_ wondered Pippin. _None of my friends are ready for that yet. But elves tend to be more mature, I guess._

"To Haldamir, right?" Legolas asked.

"Right. But the wedding was called off - apparently Haldamir is really Gilraen's long lost brother."

Surprised at such a statement, Pippin opened his eyes briefly, curious to see Legolas's reaction.

"But how? Haldamir grew up in Port Carnesir, didn't he?"

Arwen shook her head as Pippin's eyes drifted shut again. "Haldamir was suffering from amnesia - all of his memories of Port Carnesir were false."

"So what did Gilraen do?"

"Well, like an idiot she immediately went off and slept with Orophin."

"But I thought he was still seeing Linwe."

"No," Arwen said, "Linwe's dead."

Pippin's eyes popped open.

"Dead?" Legolas said, clearly upset. "No! I really liked Linwe. I had no idea she was even sick."

"She wasn't - she was killed by a mysterious intruder who broke into their house trying to steal her mother's jewels. Linwe just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Pippin watched as Legolas tried to absorb the news. "I can't believe Linwe's gone."

Arwen patted Legolas on the knee. "It was a shock for me, too. But it'll be okay, I promise. Come over to the House tonight; I think I still have her memorial service on tape." She glanced at the wall clock. "Oh, it's almost eleven - we've gotta get to choir."

Pippin watched as Arwen stood and began up the stairs, chatting cheerfully with some of their fellow choirmates. But Legolas still remained on the couch, clearly upset.

Pippin sleepily rolled out of the chair and crossed over to the couch, sitting down next to the elf

"I'm sorry about your friend," Pippin said quietly.

"Huh?" Legolas asked.

"Your friend Linwe," Pippin said. "I'm sorry to hear that she died."

Pippin didn't notice the smile starting to spread across the elf's face. "My friend Linwe?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Pippin explained, "but I heard Arwen tell you about her accident. I'm so sorry."

Pippin was surprised when Legolas started to laugh. "Linwe's not my friend," he said. "She's a character. On "As the Leaves Turn"." Pippin just stared at Legolas as he explained, "I wasn't able to watch the show all summer, so Arwen was just catching me up on what's happened."

"But...but you seemed so upset about Linwe," Pippin said.

"Of course," Legolas said. "She was one of the best characters on the show: raised by dwarves, she ran away and became a teenage prostitute, turning tricks to pay her way through law school."

Pippin's eyes were wide with wonder. "Wow! That does sound good. So when is this show on?"

"Unfortunately it's every day at eleven," Legolas said. He then leaned down to whisper into Pippin's ear, "But Arwen always tapes it, and we get together later at the TriChi House to watch it."

"Really?"

Legolas nodded. "You're welcome to join us, if you'd like. I'm sure Arwen wouldn't mind. My friend Aragorn sometimes comes, too; he pretends he's only there to see Arwen, but I know he's secretly addicted, too."

"Who wouldn't be? It sounds like fun." Pippin smiled. "Oh, and do you think I could bring my..." Pippin stopped himself. What WAS Merry? He'd never actually called him his "boyfriend" before, but "friend" seemed so...impersonal.

Legolas, however, didn't need him to finish. "You'd be welcome to bring anyone you'd like," he said diplomatically. "I'll let Arwen know that you'll be coming."

Pippin smiled before realizing that the music lounge was suddenly empty. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was already eleven. "We're late," he said, leaping up and bounding up the stairs, his energy renewed by his catnap and the prospect of a new activity he could share with Merry.

...


	18. Chapter 18

18.) **:-)** - written by Kel and Corli

.

_**Merry and Pippin have an electronic conversation about the "beds" situation.**_

.

THIS STORY, WHILE IN THE FORM OF AN ON-LINE CONVERSATION, CONTAINS SOME REFERENCES TO BOY-BOY KISSING/MAKING OUT AND MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL READERS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pipzicato: hey, where were u? missed u at dinner

fearless1382: hey :-) fancy meeting you here.

fearless1382: had to work on some layouts for the paper...

Pipzicato: isn't that a job 4 a frosh? :-)

fearless1382: uh...

fearless1382: yeah... or a snotty soph who acted above the faculty advisor's head.

fearless1382: guess who?

Pipzicato: oops

fearless1382: Heh...I'm helping Eowyn with the layouts for the election issue.

fearless1382: At least something good came out of it...she's on the paper now! Rad was really impressed.

Pipzicato: cool!

Pipzicato: is Rad letting her do that big roommate story

fearless1382: yeah! but it'll be on the second page. some frat brat who's running for junior class prez made front page for organizing a food drive...

Pipzicato: food reminds me - did u eat anything?

Pipzicato: I could bring u something

fearless1382: just called for a pizza

Pipzicato: mushroom?

fearless1382: you know me well. :-)

fearless1382: sorry I missed you Pip

Pipzicato: maybe it's 4 the best - I got a nap!

fearless1382: good! I got my nap in during intro to argumentation.

Pipzicato: shouldn't u be arguing in there?

Pipzicato: or are u so good u can argue while u sleep :-)

fearless1382: It wasn't on purpose, you ninny. :-P

fearless1382: I'm glad you were able to take a real nap. at least one of us is well-rested. :-)

Pipzicato: so whatre we gonna do about the beds

fearless1382: um...

Pipzicato: cuz this ain't workin

fearless1382: sleeping bag on the floor? ;-)

Pipzicato: too hard

Pipzicato: :-)

fearless1382: -resists urge to make comment-

Pipzicato: theres gotta be something we can do

Pipzicato: bedwise I mean :-)

fearless1382: well...we could just sleep separately.

Pipzicato: NOOOOOO!

fearless1382: or not. ;-)

Pipzicato: hey, is Eowyn reading this - should I keep this clean?

fearless1382: hahaha...nah, she's across teh room

Pipzicato: good!

Pipzicato: so what's the point of being roommates if we don't...?

fearless1382: oh pip, you know i don't wanna do that either...but sleep = good

Pipzicato: u = good

Pipzicato: u + me = VERY good

fearless1382: and here I thought that I hated math. :-)

Pipzicato: math n music go togehter

Pipzicato: that's why I'm so good at this :-)

fearless1382: ahhhh, so that explains it.

fearless1382: argh. BRB.

Pipzicato: but I WANT 2 sleep togehter

Pipzicato: every night

Pipzicato: forever and forever :-)

Pipzicato: except 4 maybe when ur parents come 2 visit

Pipzicato: have u told htem yet

fearless1382: Back. Miss me?

fearless1382: Eowyn hasn't figured out the software yet, so I have to go help her out like every ten minutes

fearless1382: but she's actually doing pretty well! she's smart.

Pipzicato: yeah she seems it

fearless1382: oh! you've been busy! -goes back to read all of your lovely words-

fearless1382: forever, Pip? you're such a sap, I love you.

fearless1382: :-

Pipzicato: what kinda face is THAT

fearless1382: hahahaha

fearless1382: it's supposed to be a kiss.

Pipzicato: oooh!

fearless1382: looks like he/she ate a lemon

Pipzicato: do it again

Pipzicato: the kiss not the lemon

fearless1382: O:-)

fearless1382: oops. I think that's supposed to be an angel face.

fearless1382: bugger these stupid faces. I think I prefer it this way - -kisses you-

Pipzicato: yum! don't stop!

fearless1382: -kisses you again- ;-)

Pipzicato: OK, the elf across the room is wondering why my aural skills homework is making me laugh!

Pipzicato: tritones aren't usually so funny!

fearless1382: you're doing oral skills homework without me?

Pipzicato: AUral!

fearless1382: (okay there should be a devil face!)

Pipzicato: yeah, u could use it with EVERY post!

fearless1382: smartass

Pipzicato: smart? I thought u liked my ass 4 other reasons...

Pipzicato: u did say Eowyn wasn't readin gthis, right?

fearless1382: hehehe

fearless1382: no, but she just looked up when i laughed out loud

Pipzicato: sshhh!

Pipzicato: u don't want 2 scare her off

Pipzicato: then u'll have 2 do the layout all by urself

fearless1382: you know how hard it is for me to be quiet with you. :-D

Pipzicato: yeah, we need 2 work on that

fearless1382: you too, love

Pipzicato: I know - I said WE

Pipzicato: and I can't help it

Pipzicato: I've always been loud

Pipzicato: just ask Vinca

fearless1382: :-O

fearless1382: what?

Pipzicato: NOT LIKE THAT

fearless1382: PIP! you total perv! I never knew that about you.

Pipzicato: eeewwww! gross

fearless1382: i mean, she's good looking and all, but she

fearless1382: 's your sister!

Pipzicato: ha ha

Pipzicato: I meant I was loud =cholicky (sp?)

Pipzicato: as a baby

fearless1382: mmm hmm. Sure.

Pipzicato: it's where I got my singing lungs from

Pipzicato: so I guess it was a good hting

fearless1382: :-)

fearless1382: y'know, I've always been a little jealous of you, Pip. when I was a kid all I wanted was some brothers or sisters.

fearless1382: i still envy that. You've got Vinca to talk to, give you advice...

Pipzicato: U can always talk 2 me

fearless1382: I know, I know

Pipzicato: tho I guess its not hte same thing, huh?

fearless1382: :-)

fearless1382: so...

fearless1382: I guess we really need to figure out what to do about sleeping arrangements

Pipzicato: definitely

Pipzicato: hey what's this "warn" thing do?

fearless1382: no idea

-fearless1382's warning level is now 5%-

Pipzicato: cool!

fearless1382: HEY! what's with warning me?

Pipzicato: u just got a 'WANR LEVEL of 5%

fearless1382: oh yeah? Take this!

-Pipzicato's warning level is now 20%-

Pipzicato: Hey! Y am I at level 20%

fearless1382: hahahahaha

-fearless1382's warning level is now 10%-

Pipzicato: u bastard!

Pipzicato: I've warned u TWICE-hOw the hell are u only at 10%

Pipzicato: U suck

fearless1382: I thought that's why you loved me, pip!

fearless1382: hahahahahaha

Pipzicato: :-)

Pipzicato: speakuing of...bed

Pipzicato: can't we put them abck together

Pipzicato: that worked okay

fearless1382: mmm...bed

fearless1382: do you know I have been yearning for my bed all day today! I was actually fantasizing about the coverlet during chem class.

Pipzicato: don't u mean OUR bed?

fearless1382: our bed, our bed

Pipzicato: :-)

fearless1382: -kisses you reassuringly-

Pipzicato: aaawwww!

Pipzicato: kisses me WHERE?

fearless1382: anywhere you want :-)

Pipzicato: mmmm- tuf chose

Pipzicato: i mean choice

Pipzicato: i'm too tired 2 type

fearless1382: me too. I'm exhausted.

fearless1382: you know what I want right now? More than anything?

Pipzicato: what?

fearless1382: I want to curl up with you and SLEEP. Snuggle in warm together, wrap my arms around you, and just sleep.

Pipzicato: that's sounds nice :-)

Pipzicato: too bad I have orchestra in a few

fearless1382: yeah, and i'm nowhere near done here.

Pipzicato: should I drop by after orch

fearless1382: you don't have to.

Pipzicato: but I WANT 2 :-)

fearless1382: well then. it's settled.

Pipzicato: I cant wait 2 see u

Pipzicato: and do OTHER stuff 2 u :-)

fearless1382: ooooh. Right here? I'm tingly with anticipation. ;-)

fearless1382: BRB. Need to get something off the printer.

Pipzicato: like kiss u

Pipzicato: on ur lips

Pipzicato: down ur neck

Pipzicato: across ur chest

Pipzicato: and maybe lower...

Pipzicato: theres a back room in The Palantir office, right?

fearless1382: Back. Heheh...Eowyn just asked me if I was okay, because my face was red. LOL! You've got me all hot and bothered, Pip! ;-)

Pipzicato: reminds me- does Eowyn know about us

fearless1382: know about us?

Pipzicato: u know - US!

Pipzicato: together

Pipzicato: like htat

fearless1382: well...the topic hasn't exactly come up.

Pipzicato: come up :-)

fearless1382: we've been busy working!

Pipzicato: but she's gotta know, right?

fearless1382: she's smart. i'm sure she's figured it out.

Pipzicato: I mean, by the way u talk about me...

Pipzicato: :-)

fearless1382: oh yes, i was just telling her about what a sex god you are ;-)

Pipzicato: really?

Pipzicato: what'd she say?

fearless1382: no dear...i was being sarcastic.

Pipzicato: oh :-(

fearless1382: not about you being a sex god, you dork. That goes without saying. :-D I can't talk to Eowyn about stuff like that. Yikes!

Pipzicato: cuz she's a girl? or 'cuz u don't kno her well

fearless1382: i only met her a few days ago!

Pipzicato: but have u told ANYONE that?

fearless1382: who am I gonna talk to?

Pipzicato: i don't kno

Pipzicato: ur folks?

fearless1382: my parents? NO. are you kidding? I usually try to avoid lectures from my dad, not walk right into them.

Pipzicato: why a lecture - it's not like we've gotten into Farmer Maggot's crops again!

Pipzicato: just each other's trousers

fearless1382: -sigh- You know my dad ... "bla bla bla responsibility bla bla bla maturity" ... I can't do anything right by him

Pipzicato: how bout Frodo?

fearless1382: ehh...I dunno, Pip. I don't think I could talk to Frodo about that.

fearless1382: besides, i think he's a little weirded out by us.

Pipzicato: really?

Pipzicato: I didn't get that

fearless1382: he was staring at us during dinner last night! And he had this strange smile...

Pipzicato: what's there 2 be weirded by

Pipzicato: we're still jsut us

fearless1382: I know...but we're different too, y'know?

Pipzicato: yeah

Pipzicato: happier :-)

fearless1382: definitely.

fearless1382: :-D

Pipzicato: oooh it's late

Pipzicato: gotta get 2 orch

fearless1382: okay. guess i better get back to work anyway

Pipzicato: I'll stop by when we're done

fearless1382: can't wait

Pipzicato: work hard so u can come home with me

fearless1382: now I have my motivation. :-)

Pipzicato: I want 2 take u 2 bed

Pipzicato: bedS

fearless1382: anything for you, Pip. As long as we can sleep afterwards. ;-)

Pipzicato: yes, SLEEP!

Pipzicato: TTFN

fearless1382: bye

Pipzicato: love u

fearless1382: back atcha!

Pipzicato: :-)

fearless1382: wait! Before you go... -kisses you breathless-

-Pipzicato signed out at 19:02:34-

...


	19. Chapter 19

19.) **Hump Day** - written by Corli and Kel

.

_**Pippin rushes over to The Palantir office to tell Merry the good news about orchestra, and they celebrate while Eowyn continues to work on the newspaper.**_

.

THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY-BOY KISSING/MAKING OUT AND MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL READERS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woo-hoo!" Pippin yelled as he burst into The Palantir office, startling Eowyn and awaking Merry. Setting down his violin case, he launched into an impromptu celebratory cabbage patch as he chanted in a sing-song voice, "I made first cha-air, I made first cha-air."

"You made a chair?" Eowyn asked, very confused.

"No!" Pippin said, clearly exasperated. "I made FIRST chair. In orchestra. I'm gonna be the concertmaster!"

Eowyn didn't really know what that meant, but she offered a cheery, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, Pip, that's great," Merry said, yawning and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"It's more than great, Mer," Pippin said, hurrying over to where Merry was sitting at the computer. "Tom says I'm the youngest concertmaster they've ever had! And the best part is it means that, when there's violin solos, -I- get to do them!"

Eowyn saw Merry smile as he asked, "Hornblower's Violin Concerto?"

Pippin nodded excitedly. "Maybe! I don't know what pieces we're doing yet, but I know Tom likes that piece, so I'm hoping."

Eowyn smiled at Pippin's enthusiasm and returned to her computer screen. They had finished the layout over an hour ago, and Merry had run it over to the Vocational Tech department to have it printed as Eowyn began to work on the on-line version. Since she'd finally figured out most of the software, she'd decided to let Merry sleep when she'd found him napping after his return - he'd looked so tired all afternoon, and the pizza seemed to have had a coma-like effect on him. But now that he was awake again, they could finish up what needed to be done and hopefully get home by midnight.

"Eowyn," Merry called, and she looked up to see Pippin dragging him towards the back of the office, "if you need me, I'll be..." And the two hobbits disappeared into the back room.

_I'm so happy for Pippin,_ Eowyn thought as she continued to type away on the computer. _It's such a big honour. Merry must be really excited for him, too._

...

Rubbing at his eyes with a fist, Merry let Pippin take his other hand and lead him towards the back room.

"Which -YAAAAAAWN- piece did you play for the audition, Pip?" Merry asked sleepily.

In response, Pippin backed him against the supply closet and kissed him deeply, until they were both breathless.

"Mmm," Merry smiled after he had caught his breath, "I'm awake now." He yawned widely, despite the declaration, and stretched until his back cracked with a satisfying pop.

"I should hope so," Pippin chuckled, wrapping his arms around Merry's waist and teasing him with light kisses down his neck.

"Hey," Merry said, gently lifting Pippin's face back up so they were nose-to-nose. "Congratulations on getting first chair. I know how important that is to you." He kissed Pippin softly, then pulled back to muse, "So what does a concertmaster DO, anyway?"

Pippin smiled brightly. "Well, a concertmaster is kinda like the conductor's assistant."

"Cool!" Merry enthused. "So if the conductor dies, do you become the conductor?"

"Mer-RY!" Pippin laughed. "No!"

"Concertmaster," Merry said slowly, as if sounding out a foreign word. "Concertmaster. I like the sound of that. Concertmaster Peregrin Took." He grinned. "I'm proud of you. We'll have to celebrate."

"I agree. Let's start now," Pippin said, pulling Merry closer and dipping his head down to kiss Merry's neck.

Merry smiled contentedly, enjoying the attention his lover lavished upon him, but a thought nagged at his mind. "Oh, hey...you never answered my question, Pip."

"Hmm?"

"Which piece did you play for the audition? Which piece won you the coveted first chair?"

"Something I wrote," Pippin mumbled against the skin of Merry's neck, "this summer. You haven't heard it yet." Merry gasped softly as Pippin pulled open the collar of his t-shirt to suck at the skin below.

Merry's eyes fluttered closed and he raised his hands to thread fingers in Pippin's hair. "Are you gonna play it for me?"

"If you want," Pippin murmured against Merry's throat, sliding his hands beneath Merry's shirt to brush his hands lightly across the warm skin.

Merry smiled at the feel of Pippin's callused fingertips ghosting across his back, thinking of how those strong, nimble fingers moved across the strings of his violin. He recalled one particular day over the summer, when Pippin returned to Buckland after a weekend at home, his hands blistered, deep grooves cut into his fingertips. When Merry had asked him what happened, Pippin merely shrugged and replied, with that trademark Took grin, "I've been practicing."

"Yeah, I'd like that, Pip." Merry vaguely wondered why Pippin hadn't played this piece for him before. Pip was the type who liked instant gratification - the present moment being a prime example - so he usually shared his music as soon as it was written. So why hadn't he played THIS piece? Merry would've worried about the meaning of it all if his brain had been capable of rational thought. But who could worry about ANYTHING with Pippin pressed up against him so?

"Merry?"

Both hobbits jumped at the sound of Eowyn's voice. Despite Merry's assurances that Eowyn must've "figured it out", neither was ready to have her walk in on them, so they were thankful for the verbal warning, no matter how brief. Pippin quickly released Merry and stepped back, nearly causing Merry to fall to the floor - still not quite awake, Pippin had actually been keeping him upright in more ways than one.

"The last webpage isn't big enough to fit the final articles," Eowyn said, sticking her head into the back room.

"Uh..." Merry said, stalling for time, trying to ignore the blood pounding in his ears and elsewhere. Finally he stammered, "Try...try one of the compressed fonts."

"Okay." Eowyn started to go, and Merry breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't been caught. The relief didn't last long, however, for Eowyn turned back, giving Merry a scrutinizing once-over. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Merry asked, perhaps a little too fast.

"You look a little flushed," Eowyn said, clearly concerned.

"Oh, he always looks that way when he first wakes up," Pippin interjected cheerfully. "Dontcha, Mer?"

"Uh, yeah," Merry said, not sure what to say. He suddenly felt guilty for having slept when he was supposed to be helping Eowyn, so he added, "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

Eowyn shook her head. "No problem. This is the last article, and then we'll be able to complete the upload."

"Great," Merry said, trying to muster up some enthusiasm. "I'll be out in a minute to help."

Eowyn nodded, smiling, and left.

Pippin cleared the distance between him and Merry in an instant and was about to take Merry back in his arms when Eowyn reappeared.

"Hey, I read that there's a Welcome Dance this Friday."

Pippin casually drummed his fingers on the wall behind Merry's head, pretending that there was a perfectly innocent reason for them to be so close, as Merry nodded, replying, "Yeah, they have one every year."

"What kind of dance is it?"

"Lame," Merry answered simply.

"It's in the school cafeteria," Pippin elaborated. "And there's no band, only a deejay. Hardly anyone goes, and even fewer dance. It's mainly just losers who don't have anything better to do on a Friday night. So Mer's right - it's pretty lame."

"But it could also be pretty fun," Merry said, suddenly seeing the possibilities. Poking fun at others was one of their favourite pastimes, and this would be a PRIME opportunity. "We should totally go, Pip."

"Can't," Pippin said briefly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Merry asked, amused. "What else can you possibly have to do on a Friday evening at the beginning of term?"

"Eta Pi."

Merry was suddenly no longer amused. "I thought rush didn't start until next week?"

"Well," Pippin began, "OFFICIALLY, rush doesn't start until Monday, but the frat is having a welcome party for the new pledges on Friday night." He chattered excitedly, "It's going be so much fun! They're gonna have kegs of ale, and lots of food and a live band, and a pie-eating contest."

"That does sound fun," Eowyn smiled.

"Doesn't it?" Pippin chirped.

"But Pippin," Merry said dejectedly, "I thought that we might do something together on Friday. Maybe go for a pint at the Green Dragon, unwind a bit from the week..."

"I'm sorry, Merry. I HAVE to go to this party. It's required for all the pledges, so we can get to know our fraternity brothers."

"Free beer, free food, and a band. Yeah, I BET you're sorry," Merry pouted, crossing his arms.

Pippin frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing."

"Did you already make plans for us for Friday?"

"No."

"Do you want to come to the party with me? Is that it?"

"NO!"

"Then what is your PROBLEM, Merry?"

"Um...uh..." Eowyn murmured, fidgeting uncomfortably, "I think I'm gonna go see about those compressed fonts. Please excuse me." She hurried from the room, leaving the hobbits alone.

They stood in silence for several moments, Pippin looking at Merry expectantly, and Merry standing with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes cast downward.

"Well?" Pippin snapped. "Are you gonna sulk, or are you gonna talk?"

Merry looked up, surprised by Pippin's harsh tone. He exhaled a deep sigh. "It's just that...I still don't understand why you want to join Eta Pi-"

Pippin grunted in frustration. "THIS again?"

"Will you let me FINISH?" Merry growled.

Pippin glowered, but gestured for Merry to continue.

"Look," Merry said uneasily, forcing himself to look Pippin straight in the eyes, "I know your dad wants you to pledge and all that, but this whole Eta Pi thing seemed to come out of nowhere. You had no interest before, and now, all of a sudden, you do. Coincidentally, at the same time you are in a new relationship with me," Merry paused, thinking his words through carefully - he had never spoken his concerns aloud before.

"So?" Pippin asked, more confused than frustrated. "What does one have to do with the other?"

Merry took a deep breath. "I don't know, Pip...it just makes me wonder if you're not happy with me or something. Why do you have to go to a frat to find guys to get drunk with when you were perfectly happy getting drunk with me and Frodo and Sam before? It feels like you're trading up, y'know?" Merry felt the tension in his body disappear, at finally voicing his insecurities.

But Merry didn't give voice to his other fear: that Pippin's fraternity brothers wouldn't accept his "lifestyle choices" and would react punitively.

Pippin sighed, and Merry tried to read his expression. Finally Pip said, "It's hard to explain, Mer. College is where you prepare for your life, you know? And my life, like it or not, is gonna involve a LOT of hobbits, not just you and Frodo and Sam. I guess I just..." Pippin trailed off, his brow furrowed with the effort of explaining.

Merry was taken aback. Though he had trouble expressing it, Pippin had obviously given Eta Pi, and his future, a lot of consideration. Merry chided himself for assuming that Pippin had merely been seduced by the fraternity's infamously lavish social events.

After a quiet moment Pippin's face softened, and the smile returned to his eyes. "But I didn't come here to talk, Mer," he said, closing the distance between them till they were nose-to-nose. Looking into Merry's eyes, Pippin teased, "I believe I promised kisses."

Merry smiled despite himself, caught up in Pippin's enthusiasm. "Kisses are always good," he replied.

And Pippin took him in his arms and gently kissed him. It wasn't sudden and passionate like when they'd first entered the room, yet it still managed to leave Merry breathless. There was something in its intensity that convinced Merry that, despite Eta Pi, Pippin was "perfectly happy" with him.

When their lips parted, there was a glint in Pippin's eyes. "I believe I promised more than just kissing," he said, grinning evilly as he started to move down Merry's body.

...

After three attempts, Eowyn was able to compress the font so that the article fit perfectly. _That does it - the on-line layout's now complete._ She sighed, casting a glance towards the back room. She needed to talk to Merry, to find out what she needed to do next, but he'd seemed quite upset with Pippin, and she didn't want to interrupt while they were still arguing. So instead she checked her email. And read the headlines on the internet. And began to play solitaire.

"Uh...Eowyn," Merry said, finally emerging with Pippin from the back room. "How're things coming?"

Pippin giggled, but Eowyn didn't hear as she quickly closed the solitaire screen, hoping Merry hadn't noticed.

"Oh...all done," she said, flustered.

"Great!" Merry said. "Then we can all go home to bed."

He and Pippin started towards the front door.

"But...don't we need to actually upload the webpages?" Eowyn asked. "And put in the links?"

"Damn!" Merry said, turning around. "I completely forgot." He turned to Pippin, saying, "I have to get this started. It won't take long."

Eowyn watched as Pippin and Merry had a silent argument with their eyes. Merry apparently won because Pippin eventually sighed melodramatically and plopped down into a chair.

"The upload program is on this computer," Merry said, leading Eowyn over to the other side of the room. "It's compatible with Adobe, so we just have to open the pages through the network, insert them into the program, and then play with the links."

As Merry patiently showed Eowyn what to do, she tried to screw up her courage, glancing nervously back and forth between him and the sulking Pippin across the room. Ever since she had witnessed the beginning of their fight, a question had been nagging at her. Something she desperately wanted to know.

Finally, when Merry paused in his explanations to yawn, she burst out, "Since Pippin can't go with you to the dance, you wanna go with me?" She instantly regretted it, realizing she must've sounded like a fool. She quickly back-tracked, saying, "I mean, if you WANT to go. But you don't have to. I just thought, since you said you thought it'd be fun, that maybe..." She trailed off, feeling stupid.

But Merry smiled, shrugging. "Sure. Why not?" He cast a glance across the room at Pippin, who was mindlessly flicking the clasp on his violin case, and then said more emphatically, "Definitely. Let's go have fun at that dance together."

Eowyn couldn't believe it - he said YES! "Great," she said, trying not to sound too enthused. She tried to stay focused as he continued to explain things, but inside her heart was pounding excitedly.

A few minutes later Pippin joined them at the computer.

"Aren't you ready to go yet?" Pippin whined.

"In a moment, Pip-PIN." The end of his name was yelped, and Eowyn looked up to see Merry glaring at Pippin, who now stood behind him smiling innocently. She turned back to the computer monitor, not wanting to lose her focus and forget all that Merry was explaining.

But Merry's focus was already gone. "Uh...why don't you go ahead and get started, Eowyn," Merry said as he followed Pippin into the back room. Eowyn wondered if Pippin wanted to continue their argument, especially now that Merry had made plans with her, but she tried not to worry about it.

_They're roommates - they can work things out for themselves._

So Eowyn began uploading the pages. It was mainly mouse work, highlighting the links and then copying and pasting the web addresses in. But each page had multiple links, and she could tell almost immediately that it wasn't going to be a quick job.

Eowyn heard a heavy thud from the back room, followed immediately by what sounded like a metallic clatter.

_Oh my...it sounds like they're throwing things now. I hope they haven't come to blows,_ Eowyn thought anxiously. She stopped typing and listened for a few moments, but the only thing she heard was the hum of the computer fans. _I don't want to get involved in their argument, but maybe I should make sure they're okay..._

"Merry? Pippin?" Eowyn called from the computer. "Everything all right back there?"

"Uh...yeah...everything's fine," came Merry's muffled reply from the back room. "Everything's fine, we're all fine here...uh...how are you?"

Eowyn chuckled and turned back to her computer screen. "Great! Almost done here!"

Merry emerged breathless from the back room, followed by a smugly smiling Pippin. Both their faces were flushed but they certainly seemed more relaxed now. Eowyn wondered if Pippin finally won the argument.

"Uh, Eowyn," Merry said. "You don't have any questions, do you?"

"No, it's fairly straight-forward," she said, turning back to the computer to save the page she had just finished.

"Good," Merry said. "Uh...do you think you could finish this up by yourself?"

Eowyn nodded, suddenly worried. As Pippin walked across the room to get his violin, Eowyn whispered to Merry, "Is everything okay between you two?"

Merry nodded, smiling. "Everything's fine."

"C'mon," Pippin said impatiently from the door.

Merry hurried across the room, stopping in the opened doorway to turn and ask, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Eowyn nodded. "No problem."

"Great!" Merry said as Pippin grabbed his hand and dragged him away. "And be careful walking across campus," he called back before disappearing into the night.

Eowyn smiled, thrilled that he cared about her well-being. And she might've wondered about his curious behaviour had she not been obsessing about Friday night. _I can't wait to tell Eomer. I don't even care if he teases me and calls me a hobbit hag. I have a real DATE!_

She was so happy that the time flew by, and before she knew it the edition was completely uploaded. Sighing and cracking her neck, she glanced at the clock. _Almost midnight. And I have Freshman Elvish at eight. Oh well - if I fall asleep, I can always borrow Faramir's notes._ There were real advantages in having someone you knew in almost all your classes.

Eowyn stood up, suddenly noticing how eerie the empty office seemed. She walked around, shutting down the computers and turning off the lights. As she emptied the three pizza boxes into the trashbin, she smiled. _Tomorrow my first article will be published. And in two days I'm going out with Merry. This is turning out to be a GREAT first week of college._

She finished closing up and, grabbing up her backpack, was about to leave when she remembered Merry's cautionary words, and Gimli's voice suddenly echoed in her ears: "You really shouldn't walk across campus by yourself late at night. It's not safe. You really should call the Redhorn Riders."

She set her backpack on the nearest desk and pulled out the folded pamphlet. _Gimli's right. I'd hate to ruin this week by having something bad happen tonight just because I was being stubborn._ Her stubbornness had gotten her into trouble her whole life, but she was in college now - she should try to act like a mature grown-up, even if it was the last thing she felt like.

So she walked over to the nearest phone and dialed the number.

...

"Merry?"

The room was silent.

"Merry!" Pippin nudged his companion with his big toe.

"Hmmm?" came the muffled inquiry.

"Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore, you git," Merry mumbled drowsily as he turned to face Pippin. He squinted in the near-darkness, his frown softening as he met Pippin's worried eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"We never did anything about the beds..."

Merry reached out to finger-comb Pippin's curls. "I reckon we were a bit preoccupied, Pip," he yawned.

Pippin grinned. "That we were."

Merry propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you want me to move to the other bed, so you can get some sleep?"

"No," Pippin said, "no, no, don't you dare." He gently pulled Merry back down until Merry lay comfortably nestled in his arms, head resting on Pippin's chest. "I like you right here."

Merry laughed, and it tickled Pippin's skin. "Are you sure? I thought you said that I thrashed in my sleep like a wild warg. There's not a lot of room..."

"I'm sure. I WANT you here with me, Mer."

"Hmm. Well, if you insist." Merry turned his head to press a soft kiss to Pippin's chest, and settled in with a contented sigh. "We'll figure things out tomorrow," he murmured sleepily.

...


	20. Chapter 20

20.) **Intro to Chem Lab** - written by Corli

.

_**On the first day of chem lab, Professor Gandalf has the students pick their lab "threesomes".**_

.

_Some days I just shouldn't get out of bed,_ Legolas thought as he skated his way across campus towards the science building. _And today was definitely one of them._

Of course, staying in bed would've meant listening to Gimli blaring their "campaign song" out the window for hours upon end, so perhaps getting up was better.

_And I should look on the bright side,_ Legolas thought, trying to cheer himself up. _At least the article wasn't on the front page._

_And it was well-written._

_And Gimli doesn't know me well enough to expose any of my deep, dark secrets._

_And regardless, it'll all be over by tomorrow._

Unless, of course, he and Gimli were actually elected. Then he could look forward to an entire year of constant ribbing from his fellow elves. "Legolas the dwarf-lover." Ew! It made him shudder at the mere suggestion.

And if they did win, then Gimli would be proven right. He'd been correct so far about the "name recognition" thing - everyone on campus seemed to now know who they were - so maybe his idea of "combining votes" would work as well.

_And he's insufferable when he's wrong - I can't even IMAGINE what he'll be like if he's right!_

So Legolas hurried on towards chem lab, looking forward to being locked away inside Orthanc Tower for three whole hours. _And Aragorn's in my lab section so I can commiserate with him._

But Aragorn wasn't in the commiserating mood.

"The 'running roommates' got a big article, I see?" he teased, holding up the school paper as Legolas joined him at the lab bench.

"Don't even start," Legolas said, propping his skateboard against the cabinets and dropping onto one of the high stools.

Aragorn grinned. "Nice photo, too. What's with the hair?"

"What'd I just say, man?" Legolas was particularly sensitive on this point since they had printed a photo of him from last year's Mirror, back when he was still growing his hair out from the Rangers. His hair had been an awkward length, and the photo had obviously been taken on a bad-hair day. _But at least it wasn't an old high school photo,_ he reminded himself, thinking of all the incriminating photos from his old yearbooks that would've been infinitely worse.

Aragorn laughed and squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay, man. It's good exposure - you're a shoe-in to win now."

"Don't remind me," Legolas sighed.

"Don't you WANT to win?"

"Not at such a high cost."

Aragorn smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry. In a few days, no one will even remember."

But in the distance, a pounding bass could be heard. As it got closer, Legolas recognized the song. "Noooo..." he said despairingly, putting his head down on the lab bench as Gimli and his boombox entered the lab.

...

"Hey, Pippin," Boromir said as he approached the low lab bench where the giggling hobbit was sitting with a friend. "I heard about you making concertmaster. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Pippin, grinning broadly as his friend teasingly elbowed him.

"And you're only a sophomore, too," Boromir continued. "That's amazing."

"I'm the youngest one they've ever had," Pippin said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Well, you deserve it. I heard you practicing the other day in the music building - beautiful stuff." Boromir had been there for horn ensemble and heard the hobbit's violin music pouring from a practice room, filling the hallway with its haunting melodies. "What piece were you working on? Was it Hillenbrand?"

"Nope. Took."

"Really?" Boromir said, his eyes wide with amazement. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Pippin grinned, clearly pleased with himself even though his friend glowered at him.

Boromir suddenly recognized who the friend was. "Hey, you're Merry, right? From The Palantir? You interviewed me the other day." Merry looked at him blankly, so he explained, "I'm Boromir - I'm running for sophomore class president."

"Oh, a frat boy, right?" Merry asked, and Pippin glared and elbowed him.

"Yeah, I'm a Mu Epsilon Nu. You know, I was really impressed with your piece on the candidates - it was very balanced reporting."

Merry smiled. "Thanks."

Boromir was about to say something more when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Gandalf suddenly sweep into the room.

"Welcome everyone to your first day in chem lab," Gandalf announced. "We have a THRILLING day ahead of us."

"Do we get to blow anything up?" Pippin asked excitedly, obviously not catching the sarcasm that dripped from Gandalf's tone.

"Not today, Master Took," Gandalf said. "Today we'll be checking out the lab equipment as well as reviewing basic lab safety. In the past, I've always allowed people to pick their own lab partners." Boromir saw Merry and Pippin excitedly grasp hands, clearly claiming each other as partners, as Gandalf continued, "But due to budget cutbacks and lack of equipment, this year we're forced to have lab threesomes."

...

Gimli smiled at Aragorn. "Great. Then I guess you can join us," he said, inviting the man to work with him and Legolas.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Aragorn spoke first. "That sounds like fun," Aragorn said, smiling. "I'd love to join your threesome."

"TRIPLET!" Legolas said emphatically, almost shouting. "Not threesome! Triplet! Lab triplet!"

Gimli rolled his eyes - he didn't understand why Legolas was making such a big deal about the semantics.

_He's probably just nervous about the election so he's stressing out about stupid stuff. But the election will be over tomorrow, and after we win he'll mellow out._

_I hope._

Gimli turned his attention back to Gandalf, who was explaining the procedure for checking out the lab drawers. "Each threesome will be responsible for all the equipment in their drawer. Go through the list provided and confirm that you have all the glassware. If anything's missing, go to the counter and get what you need. After today, any item that goes missing from your drawer will be charged to your accounts, so make sure you have everything today."

"Let's see," Gimli said, opening up the drawer and pulling out the list. "I guess the easiest way to do this is just to pull everything out and check off what we have. Then, if we need anything, Legolas can run get it."

He began pulling the glassware out of the drawer as Aragorn started arranging it on the lab bench and Legolas scowled nearby.

...

"One 500 mil Elerosse flask," Boromir said, reading off the list.

Merry rummaged through the drawer until he found the flat-bottomed conical-shaped flask. "Check," he said, placing it on the lab bench.

"Okay," Boromir said, checking it off his list. "Three 500 mil beakers."

Merry pulled two beakers out of the drawer. "We only have two. Pip, why don't you go to the counter and get us one?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to figure out everything we need and just go once?" Boromir asked, but Merry shook his head. Pippin was clearly bored, and Merry knew that a bored Pippin spelled trouble, so giving him simple tasks to keep him occupied was the best answer.

Pippin disappeared across the room, only to return a moment later asking, "What size beaker did we need again?"

"500 mil," Merry said patiently.

"And we also need a funnel," Boromir said.

Pippin sighed and disappeared again.

...

"It looks like we're missing the 50 mil graduated cylinder," Gimli said, lining up the glassware by size order.

"I'll go get one," Legolas said quickly and started off towards the counter.

"It'd make more sense to wait," Aragorn pointed out, but Legolas ignored him. It DID make more sense to wait till they were finished inventorying and then make one trip. But Legolas thought his head would explode if he stayed there one more minute, and this made for a good excuse to leave.

_It's bad enough that we're roommates. And that we're gonna be on student council together. But lab partners, too? Why me?_

After collecting the graduated cylinder, he turned from the counter and almost collided with Pippin.

"Hey, Pippin. I didn't know you were in this lab," Legolas said.

"Yep. I'm here. But my partners keep sending me over to pick up the stuff," he sighed.

Legolas smiled. "Me, too." He thought of his own partners and asked of Pippin, "Do you at least LIKE your lab partners?"

Pippin grinned. "Oh yes. I'm with my best friend Merry and a guy from horn ensemble."

"That reminds me - congratulations on making concertmaster. I can't believe they gave it to a sophomore." Legolas realized how that might've sounded and quickly added, "But you totally deserve it."

Pippin swelled with pride. "Thanks!"

Legolas saw Aragorn gesturing for him from across the room, so he said, "Well, I'd best get back to my group. See you later."

Pippin nodded and turned back to the counter as Legolas hurried over to his partners.

...

"What was I supposed to get again?" Pippin asked, sighing. Talking to Legolas had completely erased his task from his mind.

"Pippin!" Merry said in that annoyed tone that made the hair on Pippin's feet stand on end.

"I'll write it down for you," Boromir said helpfully, scribbling down the growing list onto a piece of notebook paper and ripping it off for him.

Pippin took the note and headed back towards the counter. He was kind of upset with Merry - everyone else seemed to see what a big deal this concertmaster thing was, yet Merry hadn't said one word to him about it all day. _Of course, we did do quite a bit of celebrating last night when we got home,_ Pippin thought, smiling at the memory and thinking how nice the word "concertmaster" sounded upon Merry's lips.

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that afternoon Pippin passed the strange metal contraption that looked like a multilayer drinking fountain, and this time he stopped to take a closer look. A long metal bar hung down from a spigot that was suspended high above, the end of the bar bent into a large triangle. There were two metal bowls, one being almost above his head whilst the other was just above his waist. On the side of each metal bowl was an oddly shaped nozzle next to a square lever with an icon depicting a hand.

...

"Fool of a Took!"

The entire class looked up at Professor Gandalf's cry. He was standing next to the emergency shower in several inches of water.

"The eye wash is only to be used in case of emergency!" Gandalf lectured to the cowering hobbit that Aragorn recognized as one of Frodo's friends.

"But why isn't the water draining?" another hobbit asked as he hurried over to Pippin's side. "Isn't that what the drains in the floor are for?"

"The drains in the floor don't work," Gandalf explained, somewhat calmer. "There are safety issues about flushing the chemicals we use in this lab down the pipes."

Aragorn shook his head at the absurdity of it all. "But isn't it MORE dangerous to have us stand around in water that has those chemicals in it?" he asked.

Gandalf turned towards Aragorn and nodded. "I completely agree." He shrugged, indicating it was out of his hands, as he explained, "But I don't work for OSHA."

"So how do we clean this up?" Pippin's friend asked matter-of-factly.

Gandalf pointed to the counter. "You can get some towels from in there."

The hobbit nodded and led Pippin over to get the towels as Gandalf turned to the rest of the class. "Actually, that brings us to the next item we need to cover today - safety issues."

Aragorn and Legolas shared an amused look, impressed at Gandalf's clever segue, as the professor began to lecture to the students about the location of fire exits and the PROPER use of safety showers.

...


	21. Chapter 21

21.) **The Fight** – written by Jenny

.

_**Boromir confronts Aragorn about Arwen's write-in candidate scheme, which Aragorn wasn't aware of.**_

.

Aragorn sat slumped in his seat near the back of the lecture auditorium in International Relations class. Through half closed eyes he listened to Professor Thengelson drone on regarding the Treaty of Mirkwood. Aragorn couldn't help but wonder if the Professor had ever even been to Mirkwood, much less comprehended what a joke the treaty was. Aragorn glanced around the room to see the entire class, most of which were sophomores or above, scribbling notes down madly. There didn't seem to be much concern from any of the class on the points of the treaty, which had almost caused a war between the elves and the dwarves. All the class seemed to care about was whether they'd gotten the points in the right order or, goodness forbid, they'd get a B- instead of a B+.

"Well, class, our time is just about up for today. Are there any questions before you're excused?" Professor Thengelson asked.

A woman in the front row raised her hand.

"Does our weekly essay assignment need to be turned in at the beginning of the week, or the end?" the woman asked, confirming Aragorn's worst fear that no one in the class really cared about anything besides their final grade.

"At the end of the week. The first essay won't be due until next Thursday, however," Professor Thengelson replied. "Any other questions? No? Well, then, until next week, class."

Aragorn stood up to leave, shouldering his tattered backpack. He was looking forward to his next class, mythology. The prof was an old hobbit who couldn't be more enthusiastic about his subject. On Tuesday, he and Aragorn had stood around after class discussing derivations of place names from local myths for several hours. They probably would have been there all night except that Professor Baggins suddenly realized the time and became alarmed that he might have missed the early supper. "Which would be a shame," he explained, "as the early supper is such a nice preparation for the late supper. I really don't know how a body could do one without the other. See you Thursday!" and off he went in a flurry of books and loose papers.

Smiling to himself at the memory, Aragorn headed towards the exit door for the auditorium. As he walked out the door into the mid-day autumn sunshine he found himself surrounded by a group of men who'd been talking just outside the door.

"You're Aragorn, right?" Aragorn found himself addressed by a rather burly man.

Aragorn nodded and the man stepped up to him. "I'm Boromir."

Aragorn nodded again and replied. "I know."

"Well, I'm running for sophomore class president and I'm wondering what the hell you think you're doing?"

Aragorn glanced around at the group of men that had ranged itself around he and Boromir in a rather threatening manner. Aragorn shook his head casually and shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, what the hell do you think you're doing with the election," Boromir clarified, looking annoyed.

"Well, I'm planning on voting," Aragorn replied.

Boromir stepped in closer to Aragorn, attempting to intimidate him, "Very funny. Well, maybe you could explain to me why you asked your little elf girlfriend," Boromir smirked, "to tell her sorority sisters to put you down as a write-in candidate for class president. Could it be that you're too lazy to hold a real campaign?"

Aragorn's jaw tightened imperceptibly at this news and he had to take a few breaths to keep his cool. What in the hell did Arwen think she was doing, was the real question, he thought.

"I don't know where you heard that rumor," Aragorn replied, "but that's all it is – a rumor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class."

Boromir put out a hand to block Aragorn and their eyes locked. Just as Aragorn was wondering who was going to throw the first punch, the door opened behind him and Boromir immediately stepped back.

"Hey, Professor," Boromir spoke over Aragorn's shoulder. Turning around he saw Professor Thengelson standing at the door.

"Well, what's going on here?" the professor asked, looking pointedly at Aragorn as if he'd decided Aragorn was the source of the problem.

"Just discussing the upcoming student council elections," Aragorn replied, looking at Boromir. "Unfortunately, I have to be going now. We'll finish our talk tomorrow in poli sci class, Boromir. Good luck on the election." Aragorn quickly brushed past the group and headed towards the music building. He had something to discuss with Arwen that couldn't wait.

When Aragorn arrived at the choir room, University Choir had just ended and Arwen was talking to Legolas and a hobbit that Aragorn vaguely recognized from The Golden Perk.

"I have the last two seasons here at school with me," Arwen was saying to the hobbit. "You should at least watch the last half of last season to understand what's going on now, don't you think?" she asked looking at Legolas for confirmation.

Before Legolas could answer, Aragorn stepped up to Arwen and said softly, "We need to talk. Is there somewhere private around here?"

Looking delighted to see Aragorn, Arwen smiled warmly and took his hand in hers.

Although Aragorn wasn't showing any outward sign of his temper, Legolas could tell that something was wrong. When Aragorn didn't smile back at Arwen, she seemed to catch on as well. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately, concern in her voice.

Stepping back Aragorn shook his head at her. "We need to talk now."

Arwen looked puzzled as she glanced from Aragorn to Legolas then down to Pippin. "Sure. We can talk over there," Arwen gestured to the corner risers. "I'll be back in a minute," she said to Legolas and Pippin.

"Okay," Pippin replied. Legolas watched her walk away, wondering at the tension he had felt emanating from Aragorn.

Arwen led Aragorn to the corner where she sat down and looked up at him serenely.

Aragorn took a calming breath then sat down beside Arwen and asked, "Is it true that you asked your sorority sisters to write my name in for class president at tomorrow's student council election?"

Arwen nodded readily, "Yes."

Aragorn stared at Arwen, his jaw clenched with anger while she waited patiently for his next question.

"Why?" he finally managed to get out.

"Because you would be an incredible class president," she replied matter of factly. "You just need to believe in yourself."

"But I don't want to be president," Aragorn said, beginning to lose his self control. "Which is why," here he paused for emphasis, "I didn't run for the office or campaign."

"I know," Arwen said. "But the class needs you! You could really unite everyone and get something done –"

"No!" Aragorn yelled and stood up, startling Arwen into silence, and causing both Legolas and Pippin to look over at them. "You think of me as someone out of the ordinary! As some savior who's going to prove something to the world…and to your father! But you're forcing me to be something that I'm not! Something that I don't ever want to be!"

Arwen stood up to look into Aragorn's eyes, her expression distant as she faced his anger. "So, you want me to stop believing in you?" she asked calmly.

Aragorn looked at the ceiling as he let out a large breath of frustration. "Yeah, I guess. I want you to accept that there's nothing special about me. I want you to be grateful for what makes you so special…and leave me out of it."

"I see," Arwen said, beginning to get angry herself. Even from across the room, Legolas could sense what was happening, and he felt like protecting himself and Pippin from the fallout. "You don't want my life bound to yours. Is that what you're saying?"

"Not if it's going to mean having you suddenly decide the course of my life," Aragorn confirmed.

Legolas winced for Aragorn when the slap hit his face, and Pippin looked fairly alarmed.

"Besides," Aragorn continued, ignoring the pain in his face. "No elf in their right mind would give up eternity for mortality. You know that I don't want the responsibility of taking that from you."

"Perhaps, you're right," Arwen said, turning away from Aragorn so that he wouldn't see the tears start. "You don't need me interfering in your life. And I certainly don't need to be troubled with your inadequacies. Go on. Leave."

"Fine," Aragorn said to Arwen's back, pressing one hand to his still stinging face. Then turning towards the door he noticed Legolas and Pippin staring right at him. "Fine," he repeated firmly to himself as he grabbed his backpack from the riser and left the room.

...


	22. Chapter 22

22.) **Here Comes the Weekend** - written by Corli

.

_**The results of the Student Council election are out, and the students prepare for their first weekend of the school year.**_

.

"Your article was really good."

Eowyn lifted her head up from her desk bleary-eyed. "Huh?"

"Your article," Faramir repeated. "It was really good. I read it this morning." In fact, he'd rushed to campus early just so he could pick up a copy of The Palantir. She'd told him yesterday that her story was going to be in the paper, so he'd been eager to read it. And the article was everything he'd hoped it would be: smart, incisive, and moving, just like Eowyn herself.

He'd also read something else in the paper...

"I...uh...I saw that there's a Welcome Dance on Friday," he said tentatively, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh, yeah, in the cafeteria," she nodded, yawning. "It's supposed to be pretty lame."

"Oh," Faramir said, clearly disappointed.

"But Merry and I decided to go anyway," Eowyn continued. "He thinks it'll be fun, even if it IS lame."

_So his name's Merry,_ thought Faramir, remembering the tall man she'd embraced the other day, and he sighed deeply.

Eowyn, who'd been yawning again, turned and asked, "What'd you say?"

"Oh...uh...nothing," he stammered.

_But look on the bright side,_ he chastised himself for being down. _At least she's gonna be there. And maybe, if Merry doesn't mind, I can have a dance with her._

_Maybe even a SLOW dance._

Faramir blushed at the thought. "So...so I guess I'll see you there."

"See me where?" Eowyn asked, rubbing her eyes blearily.

Faramir shook his head. "Never mind," he said as Eowyn put her head back down on her desk.

"If I fall asleep..." she began sleepily.

"You can borrow my notes," Faramir finished for her, turning his attention back to Professor Elrond.

...

Legolas glanced up from his theory homework as he heard the key turn in the lock.

"We won!" Gimli announced grandly as he threw the door open. "We won!"

"Won what?" Legolas asked.

"Very funny," Gimli said, coming in and dumping his books on the floor. "It's amazing - they said it was one of the biggest voter turn-outs in MEU history! And we both won by a landslide. I told you my campaign strategy would work."

_And I'm sure you'll never let me forget it._ But Legolas forced a smile. "That's great. So who else won?"

"Well," Gimli said, sorting through his pile of dirty laundry for something to wear, "the new sophomore class rep is Frodo Baggins - he's the nephew of the visiting Lit professor." Gimli smelled the underarm of a t-shirt he'd just pulled from the pile and made a face. "Ugh. And let's see...some sorority elf won for treasurer."

"Arwen?" Legolas assumed.

"Yes, that was her name. Professor Elrond's daughter. It seems nepotism runs rampant in our class, doesn't it?" he joked.

"And what about class president?"

"Oh, that was the weirdest thing. Some frat guy won - no surprise there - but I heard that he almost lost to some unknown write-in candidate. It was the closest race in the election. And they've NEVER had a write-in candidate with so many votes."

Legolas shook his head. _It's a good thing Aragorn didn't win or our class would soon be short a treasurer as well,_ Legolas thought, thinking about Aragorn's temper when he'd found out Arwen's plan. _But I'm impressed at Arwen's powers of persuasion - she'll be a powerful ally on the Council. No wonder Aragorn is so smitten._

Gimli had finally unearthed a t-shirt that didn't make him grimace and he put it on, saying, "My buds and I are going out to celebrate. You wanna come?"

"Uh...well..."

"C'mon. I'll buy you a beer, or whatever you elf-folk drink. We won, man! We gotta celebrate."

"I actually have other plans," Legolas said, hoping Gimli didn't ask him to elaborate.

"Oh, right, of course you do," Gimli said, pulling his leather motorcycle jacket out from under the dirty clothes. "I should've figured - it's Friday night. You've got a life." Gimli chuckled as he searched his jean pockets for money. "You're not one of those losers sticking around campus for that lame dance."

Legolas swallowed hard, hoping Gimli didn't see him blush as he returned to his theory homework.

"Well, I probably won't be back till late," Gimli said, opening the door. "Don't wait up," he teased, disappearing into the hallway.

After the dwarf had gone, Legolas put his homework neatly away and then waded through Gimli's dirty clothes to his own closet. Staring into it, he smiled. _How can it be lame? It's a DANCE!_ And Legolas's eyes glimmered with anticipation as he pulled out his neatly-pressed black turtleneck and hung it from his bunk.

...

_Where on middle earth could he be?_ Merry wondered, anxiously looking around. They'd agreed just to meet at class, since they both had last-minute errands to run before the weekend, but now it was getting close to two and Pippin was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," Boromir came up stealthily behind Merry, startling him. "Can I sit down here with you guys?"

Merry shrugged. "Sure. If you can FIT," Merry added as Boromir narrowly slid between him and the row of seats in front.

Boromir looked at the small hobbit-sized seat next to Merry and nodded. "I think I'll be fine if I just take off the armrest," he said decisively, dropping his backpack on the chair and pulling a pocketknife out.

Merry smiled. "Someone who doesn't let obstacles get in his way," he teased as Boromir started removing the screws on the armrest. "That's an admirable quality in a class president."

"So..." Boromir asked, trying not to sound too eager, "did you vote?"

"Yep. First thing this morning. And I made sure Pippin voted, too - he tends to forget those things."

"Politics?"

"Routine tasks," Merry corrected cheerfully. "His head's in the clouds so much, he tends to forget little things like voting. Or coming to class on time. Or breathing."

Boromir laughed. "But he's talented, though."

"That he is." _In more ways than one!_ Merry thought, smiling evilly as he remembered Wednesday night.

"Where is he, by the way?" Boromir asked, suddenly realizing Pippin wasn't there.

Merry shrugged. "He was supposed to meet me here. Like I said, though, he tends to forget the little things."

Boromir finished unscrewing the armrest and yanked it up along with its attached folding lap desk. "There we go," he said, putting the armrest under the chair and sitting down. "A little snug," he said, shifting side to side in his seat, "but it'll do."

A winded Pippin suddenly ran down the stairs towards them. "I'm here, I'm here!" he announced excitedly, practically throwing himself into the aisle seat next to Merry.

"You're almost late," Merry teased, smiling at how cute Pippin looked when he was flustered. But Merry wasn't distracted for long, and he soon realized that Pippin seemed to be trying to hide something from him in the aisle. "What've you got there?"

"Nothing," Pippin answered a little too quickly, raising Merry's suspicions.

Merry leaned over Pippin's lap, trying to catch a glimpse of what Pippin was holding in his hand. "What is that?" Pippin held the box behind his chair, attempting to keep it out of Merry's sight, but eventually Merry grabbed it and pulled it onto Pippin's lap, exclaiming, "You got a care package!"

"Yes," Pippin said, picking up the box and hugging it to his chest. "And it's MINE."

Merry sniffed the air and his eyes glimmered. "Your mom sent cookies! Quick, open them up - I want one."

"They're MINE," Pippin whined again.

"Does Pippin's mom make good cookies?" Boromir asked, clearly amused.

"Does she!" Merry exclaimed, turning to the man. "Her Tookhouse cookies are famous throughout the Shire. 'Best cookies in Middle Earth,' some say. She was even asked to publish her recipe on chocolate chip bags, but she refuses to share it with ANYONE."

Boromir smiled. "They sound wonderful. I wouldn't mind a cookie about now."

Whilst they were talking, Pippin had surreptitiously opened the box, which he still clung to his chest, and was now reading the enclosed letter. Merry leaned over, trying to read it, but Pippin shielded it from him. However, it wasn't hidden before his roommate had read "...uble batch to share with M..." written in Eglantine Took's loopy handwriting.

"Aha!" Merry burst out. "A double batch! You're supposed to share with me! Your mom even says so!"

"But I can't," Pippin whined, clutching the box even tighter. "'Cuz if I do, I won't have enough."

Boromir laughed. "Quite the greedy one, aren't you?"

"I only want a few," Merry said. "Surely one and a half batches will be enough, even for a hobbit like you."

"Not just for me," Pippin said indignantly. "I need to have enough to share with my brothers."

Merry laughed. "Who do you think you're talking to, Pip? We've been friends our whole lives and I KNOW you don't have any brothers. And I don't think Vinca, Nel, and Pearl would appreciate you calling them boys, either," he teased.

Pippin shook his head. "No, my Eta Pi brothers. I promised them I'd bring over the first batch of the year."

Merry felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. _He'd rather share his cookies with his Eta Pi "brothers" than with ME?_ he thought, trying hard to breathe.

But Boromir was busy asking Pippin about his frat.

"Yeah, I'm pledging," Pippin told the man proudly. "Tonight we're having a big party."

Boromir nodded. "First one of the year, huh? I'm kinda jealous - Eta Pi parties are supposed to have the best food. Our parties are only known for their ale."

"Oh, you're a Mu Epsilon Nu, aren't you?" Pippin asked. "Aren't you guys having a Little Sister Rush party tonight?"

Pippin and Boromir continued to speak Frat, but Merry didn't hear a word of it - he was too busy stressing out. It wasn't only that he wasn't going to get any cookies, although he did long for one, especially now that the smell was wafting through the lecture hall and making even the elves jealous. But what upset him the most was that Pippin had chosen the Eta Pis over HIM.

_He insists that he's not "trading up" by joining this frat,_ Merry thought dishearteningly, _but clearly he'd rather disappoint me, who he's been friends with forever, than his new "brothers" that he's known for less than a week._

_And if he picks them over me for something as minor as cookies, what will he pick when they decide that his "lifestyle" is inappropriate and give him an ultimatum? If it's them or me, what will be his choice?_

"Comic strips!" Pippin said excitedly. The frat conversation with Boromir was apparently over because Pippin was now sorting through his box, pulling out the other items one by one. "An article on Shiremouth. Socks - Grandma must've knit them for me. Ooh, and look, Merry," he said, pulling out a jar of homemade preserves, "gooseberry! Your favourite!"

But Merry only nodded. _What good are gooseberries when I'm losing Pip?_

"Master Took," Professor Gandalf announced grandly as he entered the room, "I do hope you took your shower BEFORE class today."

Pippin turned red with embarrassment as the entire class laughed at his expense. Not knowing what else to do, he resorted to the only thing he could think of.

"Cookie?" he offered, tentatively holding one out for the wizard.

...


	23. Chapter 23

23.) **T.E.I.F.** - written by Kel and Corli

.

_**Thank the Eldar It's Friday! Merry & Eowyn go to the school dance while Faramir tries to escape the Mu Epsilon Nu Little Sister Rush.**_

.

As Eowyn wandered the hallways of East Farthing, she self-consciously tugged at her shirt. She had tried on at least six different outfits before deciding on this one - a modest black lace tank top and a nice pair of jeans - but now she worried that she was underdressed. Or overdressed. She really didn't know which. When she'd asked Merry, he'd told her the dance was "casual", but she wasn't exactly sure what that meant in terms of wardrobe.

_I can always go back and change if Merry thinks I should,_ she reminded herself. But instead of calming her nerves, this only opened up a new wave of concerns. If she had to go back and change, should she invite him into her dorm room? Was that too forward? After all, this was their first date. And, to be honest, it was HER first date as well. With an overprotective brother and an old-fashioned uncle, Eowyn hadn't been allowed to date in high school. So here she was, having only been at college for a week, already going out with a boy, and a hobbit, no less! _I don't want to seem too brazen,_ she thought, not knowing what Merry would think of her.

_But if Merry had a problem with me being forward, he never would've accepted my invitation to the dance,_ she told herself, which seemed to relax her somewhat.

She went around a corner and had to duck to get through the hall's entryway. _At least I wore the correct shoes,_ she realized thankfully. She had originally planned on wearing her riding boots, but at the last moment she realized that 3-inch heels probably weren't the best idea. _Merry's never said anything about it, but I'm sure the fact that I tower over him is a nuisance. The last thing I need to do is add three more inches onto our height difference._

Checking the room numbers, she realized she was almost there. _132...134..._ Her heart began to pound with anticipation and she had to force herself to take deep breaths. _Everything will be fine,_ she reassured herself. _Tonight will be perfect._

But she began to doubt that sentiment when she stopped and, her fist frozen in the air ready to knock on the round door, she heard raised voices inside.

...

"I can't believe you're still sulking!" Pippin exclaimed. "I gave you the gooseberry preserves!"

"Sod the gooseberries," Merry grumbled.

Pippin sighed impatiently. "Look, I'll get another package from Mum in a week or so, and then you can have all the cookies you want. I'll give you all of them, if that will make you happy."

Merry growled, "It's not about the bloody cookies!"

"Then what is your problem?" Pippin shouted, angrily wrapping his Eta Pi scarf around his neck. "You've been grumpy all day."

Merry stormed across the room. "THIS," he grabbed at the fringed edge of the scarf, "is my problem."

"Oh, for-! Merry!" Pippin exclaimed loudly as he swatted Merry's hand away. "How many times must we have this discussion? I told you - Eta Pi has SOD-ALL to do with us!"

"I think it does," Merry insisted glumly. "You've known those lads for what, a week? And already you're choosing them over me. Next you'll be telling me that you're moving into the frat house."

Pippin screeched in frustration. "It's a party, Merry! That's ALL. It's not a choice, it's not me favoring someone else over you, it's not some big life-altering event. IT'S JUST A PARTY. I'll go, have fun, and then I'll come home to YOU. You don't see ME freaking out because you're going to the dance with Eowyn!"

As if on cue, a tentative knock sounded at the door.

...

More than anything, Eowyn wished she could take back her knock. She hadn't been able to understand much of what was being said inside the room, but she had distinctly heard "...Eowyn!" only a split-second before her fist met the door, when it was already too late to stop it. So now she held her breath, a part of her wishing that the door would never open so that she wouldn't have to face them.

But, alas, the door suddenly swung violently open, and Eowyn involuntarily cringed, half expecting the opener to shout at her. Instead, she was greeted with a smile and a low whistle.

"Wow!" Merry said, looking up at Eowyn. "You look great!"

Eowyn blushed, self-consciously tugging at her tank top. "It's not too dressy, is it? 'Cuz I could go change if you think it's..."

Merry laughed as he put up his hand to stop her. "It's perfect. Though maybe -I- should change," he said, looking down at his own ratty t-shirt that he'd been sporting all day. "C'mon in - it'll only take me a moment to change," he said, holding the round door open for her.

As she stepped under the threshold, Eowyn was suddenly very aware of her height. The ceilings of the small dorm room were vaulted, which meant the only place she could stand without ducking was the exact center of the room.

Which is exactly where she DIDN'T want to stand, for that put her awkwardly in-between Merry and Pippin.

"Uh...hi...Pippin," Eowyn said nervously.

"'lo," he said, grinning cheerfully at her. "You do look nice."

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking down at her shod feet. She couldn't believe that this was the same hobbit that had been shouting her name so vehemently only moments before.

Pippin reached into a box on his desk and pulled out a large ziploc bag. "Cookie?" he proffered.

Eowyn thought she heard an almost imperceptible gasp from behind her as she stammered, "Uh...no thanks. I'm not hungry." Eowyn then turned around to ask Merry a question and gasped herself, surprised to find the hobbit sorting through his closet bare-chested, his t-shirt tossed carelessly in the hamper. She blushed and averted her eyes modestly as she stammered, "Will...uh...I mean...there will be refreshments at the dance, won't there?"

Pippin laughed. "If you call watered-down punch and stale cafeteria cookies 'refreshments'."

Eowyn chuckled uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it, Eowyn. We can get something to eat after, if you'd like," Merry called from the closet. Eowyn heard clothes hangers scraping across the closet rod.

"Yeah, the Perk's open late," Pippin offered helpfully, "and they have great soup and sandwiches. Especially the mushroom soup with wild rice!"

"That sounds nice," Eowyn smiled, feeling more comfortable by the second. "What do you think, Merry?" she said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Sure! Whatever you want to do is fine with me," Merry replied, stepping to the center of the room. He tucked the tails of a dark blue button-down shirt into his jeans. "Ready to go, Eowyn?"

Pippin's cheerful smile vanished. "Hoy!" he exclaimed, "I don't recall lending you my shirt!"

"You weren't wearing it," Merry countered.

Merry and Pippin glared at each other. Eowyn thought she could actually feel the tension that settled heavily in the room.

Pippin sighed heavily. "Fine. Whatever. Wear my clothes, if that makes you happy."

Merry rolled his eyes. "We're going," he said, pocketing his keys, "have fun at your party."

Pippin smiled at Eowyn. "Enjoy the dance, Eowyn. Don't let this grouch keep you from having a good time."

Merry growled as he opened the door. "GoodBYE, Pippin," he said, ushering Eowyn into the hallway.

"Oh, and Merry?" Pippin interjected just before he closed the door.

"What?"

"Don't wait up."

...

They walked across campus in uncomfortable silence.

_What do I do?_ Eowyn agonized. _I should say SOMETHING._

She cast a glance to Merry, who scowled as he walked, hands shoved in his pockets.

Finally, the quiet became too much to bear.

"Um, Merry," Eowyn began hesitantly, "is everything okay? Between you and Pippin, I mean?"

Merry stopped walking abruptly. He gazed at her, still frowning, but said nothing. Eowyn instantly regretted asking.

"I mean," she continued, "because I know you're roommates and best friends and all but it seems like you've been fighting a lot lately but maybe you always fight like this I mean I only just met the two of you this week so maybe this is normal but still it seems like you're really unhappy and I'm worried-"

Merry laughed. "Breathe, Eowyn!"

Eowyn blushed crimson. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled. "That's really sweet of you to worry."

She smiled sheepishly.

Merry sighed. "We're fine. Really, we are. It's just normal roommate stuff."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Eowyn asked.

Merry paused, considering the offer. "Okay," he finally answered, "but let's walk while we talk. Come on." He clasped her hand, entwining his small fingers with hers.

_He's holding my hand! He's holding my hand!_ Eowyn struggled to retain her composure.

"So, um, what were you guys fighting about?" she asked tentatively, adding quickly, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking."

Merry shook his head. "No, I don't mind." He sighed wearily, "You'll think it's silly, but we're fighting mainly because he's pledging Eta Pi."

"Yeah, I noticed that seemed to be a sore point with you," Eowyn replied. "How come?"

Merry shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, for a lot of different reasons. Pip and I have been friends for so long - I mean, like since infancy, practically. Inseparable. When he suddenly wanted to pledge a fraternity, it hurt. It felt like I wasn't good enough anymore, like he was trading up for newer, more posh friends. And I have this fear that he won't want to spend time with me anymore once he makes 'better' friends." He shook his head. "It's selfish, I know."

"I don't think it's selfish," Eowyn assured him. "Did you ever consider pledging Eta Pi yourself, so that you both could be in it together?"

"Me?" Merry scoffed. "Definitely not. I want to succeed on my own merits, not because I belong to some old boys' club."

They walked for a few moments in silence, then Merry continued, "Well, I'm not exactly being fair. Eta Pi does some great things for the community, and most of The Shire's leaders cut their teeth in Eta Pi. The frat has been around forever. I mean, my father was a member, when he was at MEU. I just don't want to be identified by a couple of Greek letters on my chest, you know?"

Eowyn nodded.

"And, no matter what he says, I don't think Pippin would be expanding his circle of friends by pledging, I think he'd be constricting it, smaller and smaller, until the only people he socializes with are the other Eta Pi's." Merry sighed deeply. "I guess what it comes down to is that I'm afraid of losing him."

"I don't think you're in any danger of losing him," Eowyn smiled. "Just from what I've seen of you two, I think it would take a lot more than a fraternity to do that. I mean, you said you two have been friends forever, right? So why would a frat change all that?"

"I s'pose so," Merry mumbled reluctantly. "It's just the timing, you know, coming right after..." He trailed off, and Eowyn couldn't quite follow his thoughts.

_He probably just needs time to sort through stuff,_ Eowyn thought. _It's gotta be rough, fighting with someone you live with and care about. I know how -I- feel when there's tension between me and Eomer - it must be the same sorta thing for Merry._

_So I should just let him-_

Eowyn let out a startled squeak as Merry unexpectedly squeezed her hand.

"But Pippin has nothing to do with US, does he?" Merry said, looking up at her, the cheerfulness finally returning to his face. "I mean, we shouldn't..." Merry stopped himself and then, sheepishly grinning, corrected, "-I- shouldn't let this spoil our whole evening, right? We should just go out and have a good time and forget all about cookies and gooseberries and Eta Pi. What'd'ya say?"

"Uh...yeah?" Eowyn replied, trying to figure out what gooseberries had to do with the dance. _Guess it's another one of those 'hobbit things'._

"Excellent!" Merry smiled brightly. "I'm glad I decided to come to the dance with you, Eowyn. Even if the dance IS lame, at least the company will be enjoyable."

Eowyn blushed and smiled shyly.

"We're here," Merry announced grandly as they approached the cafeteria. Starting up the front stairs, he turned to Eowyn, off-handedly informing her, "Oh, and by the way, I'm not sure I mentioned it but...I don't dance."

...

_This is PERFECT,_ Merry thought, grinning evilly as he took it all in. _It's EXACTLY like I pictured it._ The dance committee had made only a halfhearted effort to decorate, hanging a sole disco mirror ball in the middle of the room and stringing a dozen green and gold streamers radiating out from it.

"Note how there's not even a light to shine on it," Merry pointed out, gesturing towards the ball as he and Eowyn made their way around the perimeter of the dance floor.

But Eowyn looked blank. "What do you mean, a light?"

"A mirror ball only works if it has something to reflect," Merry explained. "But there's no light."

Eowyn nodded. "Maybe they didn't have one," she replied matter-of-factly.

Merry sighed. _Pippin would've made a snarky comment back. And Pippin ABHORS streamers as party decorations - I'm sure he would've made a remark the instant we saw them, and within minutes we'd've been devising plans on how to get them down._

_I wish he was here. I can't believe I'M here and HE'S at Eta Pi. Giving away his mum's cookies._

"Ooh, cookies!" Eowyn exclaimed, hurrying over to the refreshments table.

Merry reluctantly followed Eowyn. True to form, a platter of ancient-looking cookies and a large bowl of unnaturally bright red punch were the sole offerings.

"Punch?" Eowyn asked, handing Merry a plastic cup of the crimson beverage.

Merry accepted the cup with a forced smile, sniffing suspiciously before taking a tentative sip. "Ugh," he frowned, "you might want to pass on the punch, Eowyn. Tastes like someone's already taken it upon themselves to 'improve' it." He tossed his cup into a nearby trash can, noticing that it was nearly full of half-eaten cookies and cups of punch.

"Hmm?" Eowyn asked as she swallowed a mouthful of punch.

"The punch. It's-"

Suddenly, Eowyn's face contorted into a pained grimace.

"-spiked." Merry fought to keep from laughing.

Eowyn coughed. "With WHAT?" she sputtered, her eyes watering.

"Something bloody awful, that's what," Merry grinned. "Here, I'll take that." He took the plastic cup from her hand and tossed it into the trash. "C'mon, there's a water fountain over by the restrooms." He led her back out to the fountain located in the entryway, patiently waiting while she washed the taste of the foul concoction from her mouth.

A pair of hobbit girls emerged from the restroom, chattering and giggling loudly. "Merry Brandybuck!" one of them squealed, "I haven't seen you in months! How was your summer?"

"Hullo, Iris," Merry smiled politely, casting a quick apologetic glance to Eowyn. "My summer was good. Yours?"

"Oh, fine, fine," she murmured distractedly. "Hey, is Frodo Baggins here?" The two girls giggled demurely.

"Frodo?" Merry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um, no. I don't think he came to the dance."

Iris's hopeful smile fell. "Aww. That's too bad. I was really hoping to see him tonight. Do you suppose he'll be here later?"

Merry shook his head and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I think he had other plans for tonight."

"Well," Iris said, "when you see him, tell him I said hello." The two girls left to explore the refreshment table.

"What was that all about?" Eowyn asked, chuckling.

"Frodo's fan club," Merry replied.

"Fan club?"

"Yeah," Merry scoffed, then intoned in a squeaky falsetto, "he's only the DREAMIEST hobbit in the whole school!" He shook his head, smiling. "The girls go NUTS for Frodo."

"Really?" Eowyn asked, biting her lower lip in concentration as she thought about it for a moment. "But why Frodo, I wonder?"

"Are you KIDDING?" Merry asked. "He's got that whole 'angsty philosophy major' thing going for him. Girls dig that - they think it's deep, you know? Not to mention he writes poetry - in ELVISH! And have you LOOKED at him? That boy's gorgeous. I mean, the way you just kinda fall into those big blue eyes of his, with those dark lashes and that pouty...what?" Merry asked defensively as he saw the amused expression on Eowyn's face.

"I take it you're a charter member of this fan club?" she teased.

Merry felt his face flush red. "I didn't mean it like that...I don't..."

"It's okay," she said, laughing at his reaction. "I totally understand. And let me just say," she said with mock seriousness, "the next time I see you two eating alone in the cafeteria, I promise I won't 'interrupt' you."

"Very funny," Merry said, playfully shoving Eowyn as they both laughed.

From inside the cafeteria they heard the opening bars of "Y.H.C.A.", and a mischievous look came over Merry's face. "We've gotta get back in there - we don't want to miss THIS song," he said, grabbing Eowyn's hand and dragging her back into the darkened room.

...

"My name's," giggle, "Catilin," giggle, "and...uh...," giggle, "what was the question again?"

Faramir rolled his eyes as Ohtar checked his clipboard, answering cheerfully, "Just name and major is good for now, Catilin."

_Why do they even bother asking the girls any questions, let alone checking off their answers?_ Faramir wondered. _It would save everyone time if they just picked the pretty girls with big tits and asked them if they put out._

_Of course, if the girls are going through Little Sister Rush, then they've really already answered that question._

_And just look at them - every girl here is a carbon copy of the next - no real personality traits other than a giggle here or a hair twirl there._

_Not that the boys are much better. I don't understand why Boromir likes these guys - they're all stupid and shallow. Boromir may be a chauvinist, and he can certainly be a bastard at times, but he actually has some real depth and cares about issues, not just girls. I'm so glad he won the election because I think he'll make a real difference in this school._

_Unlike THIS girl._

"Okay, I'm Catilin," giggle, "but you already knew that," giggle, "and...oh, my major! I'm undecided."

Faramir shook his head. HE'D decided hours ago that none of these girls could hold a candle to Eowyn. _Of course, she's smart enough not to even TRY to be a Little Sister._

Faramir even found the term "Little Sister" ironic. _These guys would kill anyone who even thought about doing such things to their own little sisters._ He knew how protective Boromir was of him, and he could only imagine how Boromir would've reacted with a sister.

Catilin was now explaining how she couldn't decide between a major in communications and soc. _Poor decision-making skills - check,_ Faramir thought wryly, imagining what the MEN were REALLY checking off their list.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Arac said, reaching for the bauble that hung around her neck, making sure his fingers brushed against her cleavage.

Catilin didn't even flinch at the touch. "Isn't it pretty? I think it's Gondorian," she said as Arac examined the elaborate horse designs.

_Likes to be fondled - check,_ Faramir continued with his mental checklist. _And dumber than dirt - I can tell it's Rohirrim from here. Hello? Horses?_

"Do you like jewelry?" Ohtar asked, pretending to consult his clipboard.

"Oh yes, I love jewelry of all kinds. I have tons of jewelry boxes just to keep it all in. And my car is FILLED with Mardi Gras beads."

_Likes to party. And owns a car. Amazing - Catilin in the quintessential Little Sister._

Faramir shook his head as the interrogation of the next giggling girl began. He stared longingly across the room at the door, but there was no way he could sneak out without causing a scene. _And I don't want to embarrass Boromir,_ he thought, _not after he fought so hard to let me come._

But Faramir couldn't help but think about the Welcome Dance, wondering if Eowyn was there, smiling and having a good time. He longed to be there with her, away from these shallow girls and randy boys.

_These guys don't care a whit about the girls,_ thought Faramir disapprovingly. _All they care about it sex._ Anthropologically speaking, he understood their urges - the male of the species is programmed to want to procreate - but he found it distasteful that they seemed to give in so completely to their lusts with no regard for anyone's feelings.

Not that he himself hadn't daydreamed about running his fingers through Eowyn's long strawberry hair or wondered what it would feel like to have her soft lips press against his...

"Is it getting hot in here?" Faramir asked, heading for the window, his face suddenly flushed.

But Arac grabbed his arm before he reached the window. "Dude, we keep it warm on purpose," he whispered, gesturing to Melissa, who was taking her sweater off to reveal a low-cut black lace tank top.

Faramir nodded, mindlessly sitting back down. Watching the girl giggle and toss her sweater to Ohtar, Faramir thought, _I wonder what Eowyn would look like in that tank top?_ and longed once again to be at the dance.

...

"Do you wanna dance?"

Eowyn recognized the pimple-faced boy from her Freshman Elvish class, although she had no idea what his name was. She also had no idea how to answer him. She glanced over at Merry, who was seated next to her, watching her intently, before stammering, "Well, actually...you see, I'm..."

"Go ahead and dance if you want to," Merry said encouragingly. "Don't let ME stop you."

Eowyn looked back at the boy, who was staring earnestly at her, and felt a sudden wave of guilt. "I'm...I'm really sorry," she said to him, "but not right now. Okay?"

The boy smiled and nodded, taking her rejection well. "Maybe later then," he said cheerfully, heading off to look for another dance partner.

"Why didn't you dance with him?" Merry asked once the boy was out of earshot.

Eowyn shrugged, looking uncomfortably down at her lap and twisting her hands nervously. She had thought it rude to say yes to another boy when she was out on a date with Merry, but now Merry almost sounded upset that she'd said no.

"Well, I hope you didn't say no on MY account," Merry said. "Just because I don't dance, I'd hate to think I was preventing you from having fun."

"Oh, I AM having fun," Eowyn said eagerly, smiling.

Merry laughed. "Fun? You find stale cookies, spiked punch, and crappy music fun? Man, you are easy to please."

Eowyn smiled warmly at the hobbit's teasing. If he'd made such a comment earlier in the evening, she might've freaked out at the connotations. But she'd finally mellowed, the pounding bass notes sounding in her chest somehow calming her so that she could actually relax and enjoy herself.

"Don't tell the other boys I'm so easy to please," she teased back. "I'd hate to get such a reputation the first week of school."

"Oh, you already HAVE that reputation," Merry said in mock seriousness. "I read it in a bathroom stall just yesterday."

Eowyn laughed and playfully hit Merry, not noticing the hobbit girl who'd just approached.

"Hey, Merry," the girl said, looking around as if she'd lost someone in a crowd.

"Hey, Poppy," Merry answered back warily, obviously wondering what she was up to.

"So what's up?" Poppy asked, still continuing to look around in such a manner that Eowyn turned around herself, curious to see what the girl could be looking for.

"Nothing much," Merry said. "What's up with you?"

"Oh...nothing," she answered, clearly not paying any attention to the conversation. "So," she began, "where's Frodo tonight?"

_So THAT'S what she's looking for,_ Eowyn thought, stifling her laughter. _That's the fifth girl tonight! Merry was definitely right about the "fan club"._

"Oh, you just missed him," Merry said earnestly, pointing across the dance floor. "If you hurry, you might catch him."

"Really? Thanks!" Poppy said, scurrying off as Merry and Eowyn dissolved into laughter.

_Poor Merry,_ thought Eowyn as she laughed. _Always having to play second fiddle to Frodo - that must be tough._

She peered across the dance floor, trying to see what became of Poppy, when she noticed a tall, dark-haired, GORGEOUS elf heading straight towards them.

"Bucky!" the elf called out cheerfully.

Eowyn saw Merry cringe at the nickname as he called back, "Hey, Elladan - what's up?"

"Bucky?" Eowyn asked, grinning.

"Don't ask," Merry muttered through clenched teeth as he smiled at the approaching elf.

"This dance is what's up!" Elladan chuckled, spreading his arms wide open. "I can't decide if it's fabulously tragic, or tragically fabulous. Still..." he glanced up at the unlit disco ball, "...the dance committee did try. You've got to give them credit for that."

"Good to see you, Elladan," Merry smiled.

"Likewise," Elladan grinned, looking Merry over. "Look at you, all tanned and rested. Great outfit - I approve. And check out the hair!" He playfully ruffled Merry's sun-bleached curls. "Looking good, Bucky-boy."

Merry smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Eowyn watched as Merry blushed at the compliment, and realized she hadn't told him how nice he looked. _He told me that I looked great, but I never thought to return the compliment,_ she chided herself. _And Pippin's shirt looks so good on him. The blue really brings out his eyes._

Elladan shook his head and clucked his tongue disapprovingly, and Eowyn noticed with a start that he was looking straight at her.

"And here I thought you Brandybucks were supposed to be mannered and refined," Elladan commented in mock disdain. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?" He smiled winsomely at Eowyn.

"Huh? Oh! Geez, sorry about that. Eowyn, this is Elladan. He's a senior, and he's the intrepid captain of the debate team. Elladan, this is Eowyn. She's a freshman and she's The Palantir's newest star reporter." He smiled at Eowyn.

"Ah, yes," Elladan remarked, "you wrote that article about Legolas and Gimli, the roommate running mates, right? Great story."

Eowyn nodded enthusiastically. "Pleased to meet you," she said cheerfully, offering her hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure's all mine, Eowyn," Elladan took her hand and gently kissed it.

She looked to Merry, hoping that he wouldn't be upset with Elladan for acting so flirtatious with her, but Merry smiled, seemingly unconcerned.

Suddenly, Elladan turned to Merry, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "So, Bucky, tell me. When was the operation?"

Merry looked at him blankly. "What operation?"

Elladan laughed. "I don't see your Fiddle Boy anywhere. Last I looked, you two were joined at the hip." He winked at Merry.

Merry's face turned bright red. Eowyn wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Pippin's pledging Eta Pi," she interjected quickly, hoping to spare Merry from the explanation. "They're having a pre-rush party tonight."

Elladan whistled. "Little Pip, a frat boy? I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, me neither," Merry grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Uh...so, Eowyn," Elladan said, quickly changing the subject, "are you taking Freshman Elvish this semester?"

Eowyn nodded, smiling. This was her first chance to speak Elvish to an elf other than her professor, and she was both nervous and excited.

"_Aduial maer, _Elladan," she greeted him formally, being careful to enunciate each word.

Elladan's eyes grew wide, clearly impressed. "_Pedig Edhellen, _Eowyn?"

Realizing that, having only studied the language for one week, she would soon be into foreign territory, she quickly shook her head. "_Pedin fael TITHEN,_" she said humbly, holding her fingers close together to demonstrate her limited knowledge of the language.

Elladan laughed. "Pretty AND clever," he said to Merry. "This one's definitely a keeper."

Merry rolled his eyes. "You can see why he's the star debater on the team," he said, turning to Eowyn. "Elladan's one of the smoothest talkers you'll ever meet."

"I actually prefer the term 'MASTER debater'," Elladan said, smiling mischievously and winking at Eowyn.

Merry shook his head, sighing. "Yeah, like I've never heard THAT one before."

Elladan laughed. "But let me just say, Eowyn, that Bucky here is an excellent orator himself," he said, patting Merry on the shoulder. "You need to argue passionately in order to win debates, and he has passion in spades."

Eowyn was thankful for the darkness of the cafeteria for she could feel her face burning red. She surreptitiously glanced at Merry and noticed that he was blushing as well.

But if Elladan noticed their discomfort, it didn't show. He smiled at the couple, saying, "Well, I'd best be leaving you. This is a dance, after all, and there are people to see, dances to dance, and outfits to make fun of." He winked meaningfully at Eowyn. Elladan then smiled at each of them in turn: "Bucky, I'll see you at debate practice on Monday. And Eowyn? _Daw maer, nin bain._"

"_Daw maer,_" she said, blushing at the compliment. As she watched Elladan cross the dance floor, Eowyn felt ashamed for her lack of perception. _He's not even interested in me...or any girl here,_ she now realized. And as if to confirm her suspicions, she saw Elladan approach a tall, good-looking human boy and start chatting him up.

_I can't believe I was so stupid,_ she chastised herself. _He couldn't have been more obvious. No wonder Merry didn't bat an eye when he started "flirting" with me - Merry knew that he didn't mean anything by it. Why didn't I see it sooner?_

"He's quite a character, isn't he?" Merry said, smiling at Eowyn. "But he's the best damn debater I've ever seen."

Eowyn nodded, thankful that Merry couldn't read her thoughts. "I can imagine," she said.

"And his twin brother is a ferocious polo player," Merry added.

"Twin brother?" Eowyn asked, fascinated.

Merry nodded. "Uh huh. Identical, even." He leaned back against the wall casually. "A lot of people have trouble telling them apart, but I think it's pretty obvious which is which."

Eowyn looked at Merry, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "How can you tell?"

Merry grinned. "Simple. Elladan's the cute one. As he insists quite vehemently to anyone who makes the mistake of calling him by his brother's name." Merry rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Is his twin...I mean, are they both...?" Eowyn stammered, trying to think of a polite way to ask.

Merry laughed. "No, Elrohir is straight as they come...so to speak," Merry said, chuckling. "He's a total lady killer. Almost as smooth a talker as Elladan. Together they're a formidable pair."

Eowyn smiled. "It sounds like it," she said, wondering if Elladan's twin would call her "my beautiful" as well. She suddenly remembered her own Elvish phrases and asked, "Was my Elvish okay?"

Merry shrugged. "I think so. You do know that Professor Halfelven is their father, right?"

Eowyn blushed. "No, I had no idea. Oh, I hope I didn't sound like an idiot!"

Merry shook his head. "He called you clever. Now, he's a smoothie, but he reserves THOSE kinds of compliments for when he really means them."

Eowyn smiled, glad that she hadn't made a complete fool of herself.

"Merry? Merry! It IS you!" a hobbit girl said, suddenly tackling Merry in an overly zealous hug, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, Goldie," Merry mumbled, his mouth awkwardly pressed against the girl's shoulder. "It's good to see you."

Goldie pulled back, looking vaguely around.

_Uh, oh, here is comes,_ Eowyn thought, certain that it was another member of the Frodo fan club.

Therefore Eowyn was surprised when Goldie asked, "So where's Pippin tonight?"

Merry forced a tight, closed-lipped smile. "Um, Pippin's not here. He's over at the Eta Pi party."

_Poor Merry,_ Eowyn thought sympathetically. _Every time it seems like he's starting to have fun and open up, someone brings up Pippin or Eta Pi again._

Goldie's eyes grew wide and she smiled brightly. "Really? Wow, that's so cool! I went to one of their parties last year, and it was FANTASTIC. Oh, you've never seen so much food! Is he pledging?"

Merry nodded silently.

"That's great!" Goldie enthused. "Now I'll actually know someone in Eta Pi! I'll have to ask him about it in swing choir on Monday!"

"Yeah, it's really wonderful," Merry said glumly, his former cheerfulness now almost completely vanished.

Eowyn's heart ached for her friend. She wanted, more than anything, to bring back Merry's smile, to put the mischievous sparkle back into his eyes. Meanwhile, the hobbit girl continued chattering happily, oblivious to Merry's downtrodden expression.

"Oh, Merry, while I've got you here, I've been meaning to ask you something." Goldie looked around quickly, before adding, "It's about Pippin."

Merry raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What about him?"

She smiled coyly. "Well, you're his roommate, you'd know. Do you know if he's-" she giggled, "-you know, is he seeing anyone? Does he have a lass back home?"

Merry sighed dejectedly and looked at Goldie. "No," Merry said flatly, "I can tell you with absolute certainty that Pippin does not have a lass back home."

Goldie cheered triumphantly and surprised Merry with another crushing embrace. "Thank you so much!" she said excitedly, "You have no idea how much this means to me! You're a real friend, Merry." She gave him a noisy peck on the cheek and scampered away to a group of hobbit girls gathered by the refreshment table.

Eowyn frowned as she watched Goldie and her friends giggle excitedly, apparently over the news of Pippin's single status. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Merry sulking.

_He said he didn't like to dance, but he's obviously upset. I don't blame him! He's been spurned by nearly every single hobbit girl here! Maybe if I asked him to dance?_

"Hey," Eowyn said, gently laying her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Merry smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He chuckled, "I'm not showing you much of a good time, am I? Sorry about that."

"I AM having a good time with you, Merry."

Merry smirked. "That's sweet. A lie, but sweet. Thanks." He turned back to watch the couples shuffling through a pop ballad on the dance floor.

"Um...Merry...I was thinking...uh...do you maybe wanna dance?" Eowyn asked hopefully.

Merry shook his head. "Naaaah. I'm sorry, Eowyn, I'm just not one for dancing. Not when I'm sober, anyway." He smiled, and she was pleased to see it.

Her eyes must have strayed back to the refreshment table, because he suddenly declared, "Don't even think about it!" He shook a finger at her. "It's gonna take a LOT of that awful spiked punch to get me out on the dance floor."

She laughed and put on her best innocent face. "The thought never crossed my mind."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Merry teased. "I'm gonna be EXTRA careful around YOU. 'Here Merry, try the punch.' You're wicked, you know that, Eowyn? My kind of girl." He grinned impishly.

_Merry thinks I'm wicked,_ Eowyn thought anxiously, forcing herself to smile back at him. _Does he know something I don't know?_

...

As the deejay put on yet another uptempo boyband hit, Legolas stood in the darkened corner watching the few freshmen brave enough to actually go out and dance. He caught himself once again mindlessly tapping out the catchy rhythm against his pant leg and instantly stopped. A certain high school yearbook photo – or, more specifically, the caption printed beneath it – flashed through his mind, effectively silencing his urge to move to the music, at least for the time being.

Suddenly from the darkness a voice called out, "Hey, if it isn't my favourite Mirky-boy."

Legolas smiled as the dark-haired elf approached. "Hey, Elladan. It's good to see you."

"No, it's good to see YOU," Elladan said, checking out the blonde skaterboy. Shaking his head, a grin on his face, Elladan added, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: it's a real shame that you don't play for our team."

Legolas looked blank. "The debate team?" he asked, confused.

Elladan laughed. "No. OUR team," he said meaningfully, his gray eyes twinkling, and Legolas blushed. Seeing his discomfort, Elladan quickly added, "It's okay, Legolas – I know you like girls." He patted Legolas reassuringly on the shoulder. "Believe me, I do know – I'm a really good judge of that sort of thing." He laughed. "I'm just saying it's a shame, that's all."

Wanting desperately to change the subject, Legolas asked, "So…uh…did you hear about Arwen?"

"You mean Little Sis winning the big election? Yeah, I heard. Dad won't stop bragging about it." Elladan rolled his eyes. "I pity the poor souls who'll have to put up with the two of them on Council."

Legolas forced a smile. "Actually, I'M one of those poor souls."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elladan said straightfaced, then smiled. "Just kidding. That's really great – congrats on making Council." Elladan squinted his eyes a moment as if deep in thought and then exclaimed, "Oh, that's right – you made it with that dwarf guy, what's his name, Jimli?"

"Gimli," Legolas corrected. "And don't EVER say that I "made it" with him – my reputation doesn't need that."

Elladan laughed. "Your reputation also doesn't need this black turtleneck," he teased, poking Legolas in the chest. "For a straight guy, you sure dress well."

Legolas laughed as he blushed. "Not according to Arwen – she yelled at me the other day for wearing flannel."

"I don't blame her," Elladan said, mock-appalled. "Flannel?"

Before Legolas could respond, a new song began to sound its incessant dance beat, and Elladan smiled. "There's nothing like cheesy club music played through a bad stereo system. This has to be one of the lamest dances ever."

"So why are you here?" Legolas asked. "I didn't know seniors EVER came to the Welcome Dance."

Elladan smiled, shrugging. "I never pass up a dance, no matter how lame. And so what if I AM the only senior here?" he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "It gives me a chance to 'scope out all the fresh meat'," he said with air-quotes and laughed. But after a moment he turned suspiciously to Legolas. "But why are YOU here? I haven't even seen you dance all night."

"I…I can't dance," Legolas stammered, hoping that Elladan wouldn't pursue it.

But, of course, he did. "C'mon – with a body like that? And I've seen you on your 'board - you have amazing grace. I bet you're a natural on the dance floor."

And what could Legolas say to protest when his blush was giving him away.

"I knew it!" Elladan exclaimed. "You're a total dancer, aren't you?"

The spreading blush on the blonde's face answered the question. Desperate, Legolas said, "PLEASE don't tell Arwen."

Elladan nodded, looking confused. "Okay, I won't tell. But why would she…OH!" As he finally made the connection, he laughed. "But if you don't want to join swing choir, Legolas, just tell her no."

Now it was Legolas's turn to laugh. "When was the last time YOU told her 'no'?"

Elladan nodded. "You're right – you'll be singing 'Rock Around the Clock' before the end of the week."

"Unless…," Legolas said hopefully, "unless she doesn't find out."

Elladan smiled. "-I- won't tell. But you can't hide it forever, Mirky-boy – eventually someone is bound to find out. And besides, is swing choir really that bad?"

"Yes," Legolas nodded emphatically. "You have no idea. And talk about a reputation – as soon as it gets out that you sing showtunes AND can do the splits, no girl will ever kiss you again. I mean, high school was hell, man – I just don't want to go through that again."

"Huh?" Elladan said, shaking his head as if emerging from a daze. "I'm sorry – what'd you say? I didn't hear anything after 'I can do the splits'."

Legolas playfully shoved Elladan as the dark-haired elf laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But c'mon – let's go dance." He grabbed Legolas's wrist and started to drag him onto the dance floor. As Legolas started to protest again, Elladan reassured him, "No one will see. No one's even HERE," he said, gesturing around the near-empty cafeteria. "And I promise, if Arwen somehow DOES find out, Elrohir and I will protect you from our persuasive sister."

"So how IS your brother?' Legolas asked, attempting to delay their move to the dance floor.

And it momentarily worked. Elladan rolled his eyes, saying, "You know Elrohir – always trying to fight the system. Right now he's all up-in-arms about the polo team."

"What about the team?" Legolas asked.

"Oh no you're not," Elladan said, catching on. "I know what you're doing, but you're not gonna distract me. This is a dance, and YOU are going to dance, my friend. C'mon," he said, dragging Legolas onto the middle of the floor, "and I promise to tell you all about the polo team later."

And realizing that Elladan, like his sister, wouldn't take no for an answer, Legolas gave in and let the music take over as he started to move to the pulsating beat.

...

Merry squinted through the darkened cafeteria, trying to see the clock on the wall. _10:25?_ He couldn't believe they'd been there for over two hours. _I guess this dance wasn't quite so lame after all._

He glanced over at Eowyn, who was nodding her head to the dance beat. Eowyn noticed, and turned to him, smiling. "You sure you won't dance?" she asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Merry grinned back. "Sorry. But please, don't let that stop you. I really don't mind if you dance with someone else."

Eowyn shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm enjoying just hanging out with you and people-watching."

"You do realize that you forfeit your right to complain about this later, right?" Merry teased.

"Merry," Eowyn laughed, "You should know by now that a female ALWAYS has the right to complain!"

Merry chuckled. "Ah, yes, I had forgotten. Well, then, feel free to complain all you want later. As a male, I reserve the right to ignore it."

Eowyn punched Merry playfully on the arm.

Chuckling, Merry turned his attention to the dance floor and saw that Elladan had found someone to dance with. _He looks vaguely familiar - he must be in some of my classes,_ Merry thought, as he watched the graceful pair appreciatively.

"Look at them," Eowyn sighed, and Merry knew she was watching Elladan and his dance partner, too. "Are ALL elves that gorgeous?"

"I'm afraid so. Immortality, eternal youthful beauty, wisdom and grace - the 'curse' of the Valar." Merry smirked.

"What chance does someone like me have when all these impossibly beautiful creatures walk among us?" Eowyn complained. "I can't possibly compete with someone who's PERFECT!"

Merry chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Eowyn exclaimed. "There's an elf girl in one of my classes who glows - LITERALLY! She's like, the most perfectly beautiful person I've ever seen. She can have any boy she wants. Who's gonna give me a second look?"

"Eowyn, stop it," Merry said seriously. "You ARE beautiful. And smart and kind and caring and fun...shall I go on?"

"I'm not ethereal and glowy and PERFECT," Eowyn sulked, resting her chin on her hands.

"Well," Merry mused, "I reckon most people don't want someone perfect. I know -I- don't. And I bet you don't either." He elbowed her teasingly. "The important thing is to find someone who's perfect FOR you, isn't it?"

Eowyn brightened. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Merry replied smugly.

"Still," Eowyn commented dreamily, "They are nice to look at, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Merry turned his attention back to the blonde elf dancing with Elladan, and realized that he truly believed what he had told Eowyn. Yes, the elf was graceful and beautiful, but Merry couldn't imagine kissing him. In fact, he couldn't imagine kissing ANYONE other than Pippin.

Merry smiled, remembering that balmy evening early in the summer when everything changed. After a hard day's work on the river, he and Pippin sat on the edge of the dock, their toes dipping in the cool waters of the Brandywine. They were tired and giddy from a long day in the sun, and the bottle of wine Merry had pilfered from his father's cellars went to their heads quicker than usual. Laughing, Merry had asked Pippin to pass the bottle, but instead his friend surprised him with a light, lingering kiss. If the wine had been sweet, Pippin's lips had been even sweeter, and the memory of that first thrilling kiss still made Merry's pulse quicken. After a lifetime of friendship, Merry had been shocked to discover not only that Pippin felt that way about him, but that he returned the sentiment.

_Yet right now Pippin is off at some party, doing who-knows-what._ Merry frowned. He knew this wasn't fair, but he couldn't help but wonder if their relationship was simply youthful experimentation. After all, Pippin had never expressed any interest in boys before, and Merry had certainly never considered it. Not until that summer evening when Pippin gave him a sweet, wine-flavored kiss, and secured his place in Merry's heart forever.

A timid voice suddenly came from the darkness, distracting Merry from his thoughts. "Hey, Merry," Dahlia said, approaching him and Eowyn.

"Dahlia," Merry said, smiling at the shy hobbit girl whom he knew from back home. "How was your summer?"

She nodded. "Okay, I guess. I didn't see you around much."

Merry shook his head. "I was out on the river all summer. My dad wanted me to..." He trailed off as he noticed that her concentration wasn't on him or the conversation - instead, she was timidly looking around.

_Not ANOTHER one,_ Merry thought, sighing frustratedly. _It's not fair - even though I don't want to dance with any of these girls, it'd be nice if they were interested in ME for once and not Frodo or Pippin._

Amazingly, Merry got his wish. "Uh...so...did Sam come to the dance tonight?"

_That's the final straw!_

"No, he had to work. And speaking of, LOOK at the time," he said, hastily standing up and grabbing Eowyn's hand. "We have to go, Dahlia. It was good seeing you."

Dahlia nodded, slightly taken aback by Merry's abruptness. "All right...Uh, if you see Sam...?"

"Sure, I'll tell him 'hi' for you," Merry said, dragging Eowyn towards the door, trying to escape the dance as quickly as possible. Once they'd reached the well-lit entryway, he glanced up at Eowyn, who was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny," he said as he too smiled.

"It really is," Eowyn said, giving in to her laughter. Merry started to laugh, too, and soon the two of them were in hysterics.

"Okay...you're right...it is," Merry said between gasps. As his laughter finally died down, he shook his head. "But I had to get out of there - I just couldn't take it any more!" Eowyn nodded, and Merry added, "C'mon, let's go get some coffee at the Perk - my treat."

"Sounds good," Eowyn said, smiling broadly. "But I have to stop by the restroom first - all this laughter is starting to get to me, if you know what I mean."

"No problem," Merry said good-naturedly as Eowyn hurried into the ladies' room.

...

Faramir checked his watch as he hurried across campus. _There's still a half hour left of the dance,_ he thought. _At least I didn't miss it completely._

After the Little Sister interviews, he'd had a hard time leaving the MEN house - every time he'd head for the door, one of the brothers would stop him and engage him in some inane discussion about which ale was the tastiest or which girl was the hottest. Faramir didn't mind the conversations, he just regretted the time it was wasting when he could be at the dance. However, he DID mind the conversation he'd had with his real brother: "Why do you have to rush off after some girl that's already spoken for? Surely you could make do with any of the pretty girls here."

But Eowyn wasn't just any pretty girl - why couldn't Boromir see that? _Because he only sees girls as objects, not people,_ Faramir thought sardonically. _One won't do so collect the set._ His brother had CERTAINLY collected a set, having had a string of girlfriends, one right after another, ever since junior high, never really serious about any of them. Boromir, it seemed, just wanted a girl, and any girl would do. _Or maybe,_ Faramir thought more charitably, _he just has so many other activities and responsibilities to occupy his mind that the girls always seem to take the back burner._

Eowyn, however, seemed to constantly be on Faramir's front burner. No matter what he was doing, he'd notice his mind start to wander in her direction. He'd spent the last two days doing nothing but daydream about tonight, thinking about how nice it would be to dance with her, maybe even to hold her in his arms...

"Why do you have to rush off after some girl that's already spoken for?" Boromir's words came back to him again, and he suddenly realized that his brother actually did have a point. Eowyn had a boyfriend, a large intimidating boyfriend, in fact - what made Faramir think he'd even get a dance with her?

Faramir sighed, his hurried steps starting to slow to a crawl. _She doesn't even know I exist, except as someone to borrow class notes from. And even if she DID know, she's not available anyway._ He sighed. _Why am I even going to this stupid dance? I probably won't get to dance with her. Instead, more than likely I'll end up just standing there in the dark, watching her make-out with Merry on the dance floor._ The thought of this was like a blow to his heart, and he stopped in the middle of the campus lawn, wondering if he should even go on.

But despite his despair, a part of him still held onto hope. _No matter what else, at least I'll get to see her._ He smiled to himself as he completed the thought: _IF I ever get there._ And this thought alone made him hurry on to the cafeteria.

He leapt up the stairs in front of the building a few at a time and went inside. Rushing through the entryway, Faramir saw a hobbit in a dark blue shirt loitering around the ladies' room. When Faramir met his eye, the hobbit smiled uncomfortably and nodded towards the restroom door. Nodding back, Faramir wondered briefly if HE'D ever be like that, waiting around for his girlfriend to get out of the loo, before he hastened on into the cafeteria.

The dance was clearly dying down already, even though there was almost a half hour left. Faramir peered onto the darkened dance floor, searching for Eowyn and her boyfriend, but he saw only a small group of human girls, several hobbit couples, and two slight elves. _Maybe they're sitting this one out,_ Faramir thought as he slowly wandered the perimeter looking for them. But after making three complete circles of the dance floor and even rechecking the entryway a few times, he was finally convinced that Eowyn wasn't there.

_If only I'd gotten here sooner,_ he thought as he sat down heavily upon a chair in the corner, sighing dejectedly and mindlessly watching the dancers as the deejay put on the music for the Chickendance.

...

Sam wiped down the counter and then looked up, surprised to see his next customer. "Hama. You're early tonight."

The campus security guard shook his head. "Not really - it's quarter till, just like usual."

"Already?" Sam asked, quickly checking the clock.

Hama smiled. "I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh?" He shook his head. "I wish MY shift was flying. I'm bored outta my mind. Campus is kinda dead tonight - everyone must be busy, one way or another."

Sam nodded, not really listening, as he quickly fixed Hama's usual, a large mocha with nonfat milk. He couldn't believe it was so late - he usually started his cleaning routine at 11:30pm, which meant he was already 15 minutes behind. As soon as Hama had his cofffee, Sam started cleaning up, bussing the empty tables in the front room and wiping them down.

After filling one tray with dirty dishes, he grabbed an empty one and headed into the back room. The room was mostly empty, with only a few students quietly studying, but the back corner was noisy with raucous laughter.

"Hey, Merry," Sam said, walking over to the back booth. "Oh, and hi, Eowyn." Sam glanced around the booth a moment, as if something were missing, before asking, "Where's Pippin?"

Merry and Eowyn both dissolved into a new fit of laughter.

"What'd I tell you?" Merry gasped to Eowyn, wiping a tear from his eye.

Eowyn nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, I believe you."

Sam didn't quite understand what was so funny - he'd only asked about Pippin. Embarrassed that he might've made some social gaffe, he quickly tried to change the subject. "Didn't you guys go to the dance tonight?"

Merry nodded, finally back in control. "We left early. It was lame."

"But we had fun anyway," Eowyn said, grabbing her frap glass and taking a sip.

Sam nodded. "I'm glad you had fun," he said, picking up Merry's empty dishes and putting them on his tray. "So did Frodo go with you?"

Eowyn's frap sprayed across the table as she and Merry began laughing again.

"Oh, sorry," Eowyn said, laughing even harder as she frantically grabbed napkins from the dispenser and started wiping up the spray.

"MEU's newest attraction - the Fountain of Eowyn," Merry teased as he grabbed more napkins.

"I have a rag," Sam said, realizing that he'd get the table clean much quicker than the laughing duo. After wiping up the frap, he grabbed his tray and started to leave.

"Hey, Sam, bring me another biscotti," Merry called after him.

Sam nervously looked up at the clock hanging above the archway between the two rooms. "Merry, it's less than fifteen minutes till we close."

Merry shrugged. "It'll take me less than two to eat it. Are there chocolate ones left?"

Sam nodded and turned to leave, but Eowyn called after him, "And can you bring me a rice krispy bar?"

"You want MORE food?" Merry asked in a mock-appalled voice.

"What, YOU'RE the only one that's allowed to eat like a pig?" Eowyn teased back, and Merry playfully threw his wet napkins at her.

Sam realized that they were done giving him orders so he hurried back to the counter. He got out a clean plate and put the biscotti on it as he mentally ran down the list of all the things he needed to do before he could go home. _I'm gonna be here all night,_ he thought, scolding himself for having lost track of the time.

He was halfway to Merry's table before he remembered Eowyn's rice krispy bar. _I don't know where my mind is tonight,_ he thought as he hurried back to the counter.

"Do you need any help?" Rosie asked, smiling and wiping her wet hands on her apron as she appeared from the kitchen.

"No...I...it's...I just...biscotti," he finally stammered, holding up the plate with the biscotti on it.

"Are you still serving people?" Rosie asked, glancing at the clock. "We close in ten."

"Yeah...I know...it's...I...Merry," he stammered, hurrying away towards Merry's booth before remembering he'd forgotten Eowyn's bar AGAIN. He ran back for it and saw that Rosie was carrying the trays of dirty dishes back to the kitchen for him. He was so distracted that he almost left the counter empty-handed for a third time.

"Here you go," Sam said when he finally set the two plates down in front of his friends.

"I asked for chocolate," Merry said, picking up the plain biscotti with disdain.

"Oh, sorry, I..." Sam began but Merry was already eating it.

"I'll live," Merry said, grinning with his mouth full.

Sam hurried back to the counter and found Rosie standing there. "What can I do to help?" she asked.

"I...it's...but...it's my job," he stammered.

Rosie smiled, and Sam's heart melted. "I know. But I'm all done in the kitchen - the least I can do is help you. So where should I start? What needs to be cleaned?"

Sam gestured generally around the counter. "Everything. Espresso machines, coffee urns, coffee filters, pitchers, cups, spoons..."

Rosie laughed. "I get the picture. I'll start cleaning while you finish with the customers, okay?"

Sam nodded and grabbed the broom before realizing the floor would be easier to sweep with the chairs up. He put the broom back down and began placing the chairs on top of the tables. The few remaining customers quickly got the hint and began clearing out, and soon the entire front room and most of the back were empty.

Moving on to the back room, Sam cleared the dishes from the newly-emptied tables as he listened to his friends still talking away in their booth.

"Shoplifting?" Eowyn asked, horrified.

"Don't tell me YOU never did anything like that?" Merry teased. Although Sam wasn't looking, he imagined that Eowyn must've shaken her head, for Merry continued, "Really? Never? Didn't you ever get the urge to rebel?"

The dishes taken care of, Sam put up all the chairs before starting to sweep.

"Just being a GIRL was rebellion enough in my Uncle's eyes," Eowyn said. "But quit changing the subject - I want to hear all about your shoplifting adventures."

"They weren't what you'd call 'adventures'," Merry said. "It was just the once, and it was only a Butterfinger bar and a couple of car air fresheners."

Sam returned to the counter to put the broom away and get out the mop. As he passed Rosie, she smiled warmly at him, making him forget what he was there for. Once he finally remembered, he got out the bucket, filled it with warm soapy water, and wheeled it into the other room.

"...terrible," Sam heard Merry saying. "Pippin's parents decided it was all my fault and deemed me a 'bad influence'."

"You ARE a bad influence," Eowyn teased, and Sam looked over just in time to see Merry flick his straw at her. "Stop! You're making a mess," she laughed as Merry's frap splattered all over her and the table. "And you realize, of course, that you're only proving my point."

Merry laughed and stopped, and Sam realized he'd definitely have to mop around their table again once they left.

_If they EVER leave._

"It's midnight," Sam said to them awkwardly. "We're closing now."

"We're almost done," Merry said dismissively. He then turned back to Eowyn, saying, "So, anyway, yeah, Pippin's parents were really mad, and MY parents were FURIOUS, so we weren't allowed to see each other for, like, four months."

"Four MONTHS?" Eowyn asked incredulously. "How did you two survive? I mean, it sounds like you guys did EVERYTHING together."

Done with the mopping for now, Sam wheeled his bucket to the back door and dumped the water into the gutter. Coming back inside, he saw Rosie stacking fresh cups next to the register so they'd be ready for the next day. _How'd she know I needed to do that?_ Sam wondered.

"So what else?" Rosie asked as Sam washed the mop water from his hands.

"Uh...well...uh...coffee...we have to grind coffee for tomorrow."

Rosie nodded, smiling, and got out the coffee beans. Sam just watched her for a moment, smiling mindlessly, before remembering he had to put the money away. He opened up the cash register and took out the cash drawer.

"I'll...uh...be right back," he said to Rosie as he disappeared into the back room and hid the money in the secret hiding place in the storage room.

Coming back out again, Rosie was just finishing with the coffee. "What else?"

Sam shrugged. "That's...uh...pretty much it," he said.

A cheerful shriek from the back room suddenly reminded him that Merry and Eowyn were still there.

"It's almost a quarter after," Rosie said, glancing at the clock. "Why haven't you kicked them out yet?"

"Because...I...they're my..."

"They need to leave so we can lock up," Rosie said forcefully, grabbing a tray and walking into the back room, Sam right on her heels.

"It's time to go," Rosie said matter-of-factly, grabbing the mug Merry was about to drink from directly out of his hands.

"Hey!" Merry protested, but Rosie wasn't one to take guff from anyone.

"Sam's been nice, but I'm not gonna be," Rosie said, stacking the remaining dishes onto the tray. "It's after midnight, which means this cafe turned back into a pumpkin fifteen minutes ago."

"We should probably go, Merry," Eowyn said, chagrinned, as she started to slide out of the booth. But as she stood, she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! We didn't pay for the biscotti and rice krispy bar."

"I'll get it," Merry said, digging into his pockets.

"No, I'll get it," Eowyn said, reaching for her money.

"Why should YOU get it?" Merry asked.

Sam noticed Rosie starting to tap her foot impatiently.

"Because I asked you to the dance and then I haven't paid for anything," Eowyn answered.

"Yeah, but I was kinda a jerk to you this week - remember, I yelled at you for the whole interview thing?" Merry countered. "I OWE you."

"You're right," Eowyn said, smiling at Merry. She then turned to Rosie, saying mock-seriously, "Charge him extra for that."

Rosie sighed. "I'll charge you BOTH if you don't hurry up."

Merry quickly put a fiver on the table and scurried out of the booth.

As Sam followed his friends to the door, he told them, "Sorry 'bout kicking you out. But I'll see you two tomorrow, right?"

Eowyn nodded and smiled. "See you at breakfast, Sam."

"Yeah, 'night," Merry said, following Eowyn out into the dark night.

Sam locked the door behind them and turned the sign on the door to "Closed". He felt guilty that HIS friends had caused them to stay so late, so he walked back over to where Rosie was washing down their table. "I'm...uh...that's...I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Rosie asked.

Staring into her smiling face, Sam wasn't sorry for anything.

"I...uh...I mean...uh...it's...it's locked."

Rosie nodded. "And it's all clean," she said, grabbing the tray of Merry's and Eowyn's dishes and heading back towards the kitchen. "Which means we can go."

Sam followed, helping her load the dishwasher with the remaining dishes, the whole time trying to get up his nerve to say something. Finally, as they headed for the door to leave, Sam burst out, "Can I...uh...I mean...might I walk you home?"

Rosie laughed. "It might be kinda a long walk," she said. "I live almost ten miles from here."

"Oh." Sam's face fell - now he felt like an idiot.

"But you can walk me to my car, if you'd like," she offered, smiling.

"I'd...I'd definitely like." And Sam smiled back, feeling as if she'd offered him the moon.

...

"Whoa! Really?" Merrry shifted his weight to his other foot as he leaned back against the wall, engrossed by Eowyn's tale. After being so unceremoniously booted from the Perk, Merry had walked Eowyn back here to her dorm. When they reached her door, however, they were mid-conversation about Eowyn's childhood in Rohan, so the two of them had just stood there in the hallway in order to continue their talk. And now, over an hour later, here they still were. "So was your horse hurt?" Merry asked.

Eowyn shook her head, leaning against her open door. "No. But my backside sure was once my Uncle found out about it."

Merry laughed. "I can imagine."

"And as additional punishment, Uncle made me clean out the stables for the next three months."

"Ew!" Merry said, crinkling his nose at the imagined smell.

But Eowyn shook her head, her eyes sparkling. "But don't you see - that meant that I got to spend even MORE time with the horses! It was exactly what I wanted. It would be like...like a hobbit being punished by spending time in the kitchen."

Merry laughed. "I see what you mean - not much of a punishment."

"Exactly." Eowyn nodded happily, but then slowly her smile faded and was replaced by a wistful expression. Sighing, she said, "I really miss my horse."

Merry recognized the look on her face - he remembered it from last year, when he, too, felt just as homesick. Being a freshman had so many stressors - living in a new place, making new friends, dealing with new situations - that it was a wonder any of them ever made it to sophomore year. Yet Merry had made it, by holding on tightly to things that were familiar to him.

"But there are horses here," Merry pointed out. "Didn't you say that your brother helps tend the polo horses?"

Eowyn nodded. "Yeah. But it's not the same thing as having my own horse here." She sighed again, clearly lost in thoughts of home.

Trying to cheer her up, Merry teased, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like, cafeteria food is okay and all, but nothing compares to a home-cooked meal in the Shire."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Eowyn said, smiling. "A home-cooked meal does sound good."

An idea suddenly came to Merry, and he burst out, "Maybe you could come home with us sometime, over a long weekend or something. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you staying with us. It'd be great - we could show you around, stuff you full of food, ply you with ale, maybe even teach you to blow smoke rings."

Eowyn laughed. "I'm not sure I'm ready for the ale OR the smoke rings, but the rest of it sounds good."

"Then it's a plan," Merry announced. "Next break we have. And then you can taste what REAL hobbit food tastes like."

Eowyn smiled excitedly. "I can't wait!"

Merry heard a door at the end of the hall open, and he glanced down to see a guy with greasy black hair entering the hallway. Turning back to Eowyn, he noticed she was no longer smiling - in fact, her entire demeanor had suddenly changed.

"Uh...speaking of food...I have some food in my room," Eowyn said quickly, a panicked tone in her voice. "You want some? It's not Shire food, but...Why don't you come in?" she said, hurriedly gesturing for Merry to come inside.

Never one to pass up food, Merry let her frantically usher him across the hall and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind them and locking it.

As she turned back around towards him, he eyed her warily. "Are you okay?"

"Of course! I'm fine. I'm fine!"

_Okay, she answered a little too quickly for someone who's ACTUALLY fine. I wonder what upset her so suddenly. I hope it wasn't anything I said._

"What would you like to eat?" Eowyn continued, scurrying to open her dorm-sized fridge and peer into it.

_Whatever it was, I guess she doesn't want to talk about it._ "What d'you got?"

...

Merry had expected to come home to an empty, dark room. He was so surprised to find the lights on, he didn't even notice the coat and backpack that had been hastily left inside the doorway until he had stumbled across them.

"Pip?" he questioned warily, glancing around the room. The beds were still neatly made, and the room was far too quiet to contain a conscious Pippin.

_That leaves only one place,_ Merry thought with a frown.

He quickly marched down the hallway of East Farthing to the common bathroom facility in the center of the building.

"Pip, are you in here?"

A miserable moan sounded from one of the toilet stalls. Peeking underneath the door, Merry could see Pippin kneeling on the tiled floor. His arms were folded across the toilet seat, and his head lay heavily across his arms.

"I thought you were pissed at me," Pippin said weakly.

Merry carefully pushed open the unlocked stall door, and stepped inside to crouch beside Pippin.

"I was," Merry said, as he rubbed Pippin's back lightly, "but that doesn't help you now, does it?"

Pippin groaned wordlessly, and Merry could feel the muscles in his back tense.

"Are you all right?"

Pippin turned his head to glare at Merry with bleary green eyes. "Do I LOOK all right?"

"Don't give me that look, Peregrin Took," Merry admonished, meeting Pippin's scowl with one of his own. "-I- had nothing to do with it!"

Pippin laid his head back down on his arms wearily. Merry ran a hand through the disheveled chestnut curls, frowning at the beads of sweat at Pippin's temples. He felt the back of Pippin's neck, and was disturbed to find the skin hot, though it was pale.

"Pip, do you think you're okay to go back to the room?"

Pippin shook his head weakly.

"Can you at least take off your sweater? You'll feel a lot better if you cool down."

Pippin sat up and raised his arms above his head obediently, while Merry peeled off the thick wool sweater.

"Better?"

Pippin shook his head, then reeled from the motion.

"Don't move," Merry said gently, combing the hair away from Pippin's forehead with his fingers. "I'll be right back."

"Don't move, he says," Pippin mumbled sullenly.

_Well, he's feeling well enough to act like a brat. That's encouraging,_ Merry thought, while he soaked several paper towels under the faucet. As he squeezed the excess water from the paper towels, the unmistakable sound of retching echoed through the tiled walls of the bathroom.

Merry quickly returned to the toilet stall. He rubbed Pippin's back in small, gentle circles, feeling immensely grateful that Pippin did not wear his hair long, in the fashion of the Big Folk. When the hacking finally ceased, and Pippin's body relaxed, Merry handed him a damp paper towel to wipe his mouth and face.

Pippin sat down on the floor cross-legged, panting wearily. "I think that's it. I just need to sit for a few minutes."

Merry smiled sympathetically, and sat down on the floor next to Pippin, his back against the wall. He was relieved to see that the color was returning to Pippin's pale face, but Pippin was still overheated from exertion. Merry folded a damp paper towel lengthwise and laid it across the back of Pippin's neck.

Pippin winced and plucked at the wet paper towel. "That's cold!"

"It's supposed to be cold, you dunce! Just leave it there for a moment. If you get too hot, you'll get sick again."

Pippin grudgingly obeyed, lowering his head to hold the paper towel to his neck.

"You know," Merry said after a few moments, "I wouldn't do this for just anyone."

Pippin looked up, and smiled weakly. "I know."

_Oh, mercy. Does he know what it does to me when he looks at me and smiles like that?_

"And-and-and," Merry stammered, "I'm not exactly thrilled to be cleaning up the mess that Eta Pi made." He attempted a scornful frown.

Pippin scooted close to Merry. "I know, Mer," he said softly, laying his head on Merry's shoulder. "Love you."

Merry sighed heavily as Pippin nuzzled against him. _He knows EXACTLY what it does to me, the little reprobate._ "Love you, too, Pip." He wrapped an arm gently around Pippin's waist.

"Mmm," Pippin murmured happily against Merry's shoulder, "what would I do without my Merry?"

"Well, for a start, brat, you'd have to take care of yourself, instead of always letting me do it," Merry chuckled.

Pippin sat up to look at Merry in outrage. "Brat? I didn't see anyone holding you at swordpoint."

"No, you were too busy praying at the white altar," Merry remarked wryly.

Pippin pouted. "Well, like I said, no one forced you to help me. I was fine on my own."

"Riiiiight," Merry said skeptically. "You sure looked fine."

"You act as though you've never been sick, Merry," Pippin scoffed. "I seem to recall a certain Brandybuck who drank himself into a stupor at my big sister's birthday party."

Merry smiled fondly and finger-combed the curls back from Pippin's forehead. "Yes, you did take VERY good care of me after Pearl's party, didn't you? And I was even worse off than you are now."

Pippin smiled in return. "I did. And you are going to show me the very same care and attention, Merry Brandybuck," he commanded, "or I shall be very cross."

"Right, then," Merry chuckled, "Care and attention, as per your request." He stood up and offered a hand to Pippin. The two hobbits laughed raucously as Merry clumsily hauled Pippin to his feet, nearly toppling both of them over in

the process.

"Love you, Mer," Pippin whispered, still breathless from laughing, and holding onto Merry for support. He leaned in close for a kiss.

"WHOA! Hey! Nonononono!" Merry exclaimed, placing a hand over Pippin's mouth. "No kisses, yet, love. Not until you wash out that mouth."

...


	24. Chapter 24

24.) **S.A.-T.U.R.-D.A.Y. Night** - written by Kel, Cathleen, Corli, and Jenny

.

_**A campus-wide alarm goes off in the middle of Saturday night.**_

.

Pippin looked up at the sound of a key turning in the lock.

"Merry! You're back!" Pippin enthused, abandoning his book and jumping up from the bed to greet his lover with a kiss.

"How're you feeling, Pip?" Merry asked, cheerfully accepting the proffered peck.

"Mmm..." he stole another quick kiss before replying, "Much better now, thanks. Where have you been all afternoon?"

Merry laughed. "I told you, I went riding with Eowyn." He slowly sank into the desk chair with a groan. "She's teaching me."

Pippin blinked in puzzlement. "But you already know how to ride."

"I can ride the little ponies at home, but not the big horses, like the polo team uses."

"Oh no," Pippin frowned, "Don't tell me you're actually going through with this?"

"Of course I am," Merry said dismissively. "Did you know Eowyn's uncle is the coach for the polo team? She's gonna introduce me! They've opened up the team to all races, not just the Big Folk, so I might actually have a chance!"

Pippin crossed his arms across his chest, his expression unreadable.

"What's wrong, Pip?"

"Promise me you'll be careful," Pippin said softly, almost plaintively.

Merry rolled his eyes and heaved an impatient sigh. "I will."

Pippin sat down suddenly on Merry's lap, causing Merry to wince in pain. Pippin's eyes flashed with anger, and he jabbed Merry's chest with his finger as he spoke. "I'm SERIOUS. I don't know why you're so set on doing this polo thing, but if you get hurt just 'cause you're trying to prove something-"

"I'm not trying to prove anything!"

"Whatever!" Pippin threw up his hands in frustration. "But if you get hurt-"

"Pippin, I WON'T!"

They stared at each other in tense silence for a few moments, until Pippin finally sighed in resignation. "Just be careful," he began softly, "if not for yourself, then for me." He leaned in close to wrap his arms around Merry's neck, scarcely noticing the way Merry hissed or the way the muscles in his neck and jaw suddenly tensed. "Because I'm not gonna be your nursemaid if you get thrown from a horse and break your neck."

"Hmm. Pity that. No sponge baths, then?" Merry inquired with a pained grin. He moved slightly in the chair, trying to surreptitiously shift Pippin's weight to a more comfortable position.

Pippin leaned in closer, pressing himself fully against Merry and twining his legs around the back of the chair. "No," he whispered into Merry's ear, "No sponge bath. But perhaps a tongue bath." He traced the silhouette of Merry's ear with his tongue, pausing to suck at the pointed eartip. Encouraged by the gasp of pleasure this seemed to provoke, Pippin rocked against Merry, a gentle push of hips.

Merry immediately tensed, his hands clenching into fists behind Pippin's back. "Ooh! Ow! Ow! OW! Pip! Please! Getoffgetoffgetoff!" Merry yelped, pushing Pippin off roughly.

"What the bloody hell's the matter with you?" Pippin demanded indignantly as he picked himself up from the floor.

Merry stood slowly, with a loud groan. He was surprised to see Pippin's confused, hurt expression. "Oh, Pip, no. Love, it's not you. I'm just a little...owww...sore from riding today. I think I overdid it."

Pippin pouted. "See? You haven't even tried out for the team yet, and you're already hurt. This is a bad idea, Merry."

"Nonsense," Merry scoffed. "I just haven't gone riding in a while. It'll get better." He wrapped his arms gently around Pippin and kissed him on the temple. "Don't worry about it."

Pippin frowned, still unconvinced, but wrapped his arms around Merry's waist and laid his head on Merry's shoulder. "So what're we doing tonight, Mer?"

"I know what we're NOT doing tonight," Merry groaned.

"Very funny."

"I dunno. Wanna go out?"

"Nah," Pippin shook his head. "I've had enough partying for one week." He shuddered, remembering the hours spent crouched on the cold tile floor of the dorm bathroom the night before. "Let's stay in."

"Sounds good to me, Pip. What do you say to a movie in the basement TV lounge? It's Saturday night - the lounge will be dead."

"Not my first choice for a Saturday night date," Pippin chuckled, "but it'll do, under the circumstances."

...

True to Merry's prediction, the basement TV lounge was deserted. Merry and Pippin claimed the entire couch, moving and exchanging cushions until they could finally sit comfortably, without sinking into a hole or getting poked by an errant spring.

The ancient relic of a television only received one broadcast station, which showed a badly-dubbed Dwarf martial arts film. Merry turned down the sound and they provided their own dialogue, laughing until they were breathless. When the film was too awful to be saved even by that, they ignored it entirely, spending long minutes kissing in the flickering light of the muted television, hardly moving in each other's arms. After a time, Pippin settled comfortably on the battered couch, his head in Merry's lap, dozing as Merry resumed his commentary on the film in a soft near-whisper.

...

Gandalf leaned back against the wall of the basement and took a long satisfying puff from his pipe. "Old Toby," he heard Bilbo mutter as he too indulged in a heady drag, "the finest weed of the South Farthing."

Trust dear Bilbo to find a place on campus for them to indulge in a few pipe-fulls, without the bureaucrats and students glaring and pointing to No Smoking signs. But down here, in the basement of the liberal arts building, where no administrators ventured, there was no policy. And if the area smelled a little of smoke, well, that could be explained by the impressive and incomprehensible heap of dwarvish machinery that filled most of the campus plant room.

Gandalf felt as comfortable here as he would in Bilbo's home, which was really to say, fine if he didn't move much. The plant was dwarf-sized, which made it roomy for Bilbo, but an obstacle course and a concussion waiting to happen for the wizard. So he stayed right where he was, finishing off another bottle of hobbit ale and watching Bilbo blow an impressive smoke ring. Inspired, he took a long drag and carefully formed a lovely Rohirrm ship of smoke to sail through the ring.

Bilbo grinned, flushed with his share of the ale that they'd polished off, "Gandalf, my old friend, this will be a night to remember. And I say we break out the good stuff!" The spry old hobbit bounced up, wavered slightly, and headed around a machinery consol to a hiding place. "I've got a few bottles of the old wineyard left back here. . .1296, very good year. Almost as old as I am." He strained to lift the large wine bottle.

Seeing the familiar Baggins label, Gandalf's mouth watered. And if this was some of Bungo Baggins' stock . . .

"It was laid out by my father. What say we open one?" Bilbo produced two wine glasses and set to removing the cork. But the ales were working against him and he couldn't pull the cork free.

Wavering a bit himself, Gandalf stood up to intervene. Bilbo playfully turned away and wrapped himself around the bottle as if to protect it from his friend. Gandalf sighed, "I'm trying to help you." Instead, he smacked his head into a beam. Bilbo winced in sympathy and handed the bottle over.

Rubbing his forehead, the wizard reached across the consol, trailing the sleeve of his robe over the array of buttons and levers. He tucked the bottle under his other arm and gave a mighty pull. The cork came free with a pop! that almost masked the sound of his sleeve ripping. One of the many acid-eaten holes of his stained robe had caught on a lever, pulling it down as the cloth ripped. Bleary-eyed, Gandalf had just enough time to read and translate the dwarvish label, "Campus-wide," before . . .

...

Legolas was back in the Rangers in Mirkwood again, in charge of evacuating a group of school children. The only problem was that he was a child himself, with no tools or weapons. And no matter which way he led the children, impenetrable spider webs blocked their passage.

Legolas was growing frantic, unsure of how he was going to get the children to safety, when an alarm sounded. He leapt out of bed, searching for something to fight the spiders with, and it took him a moment to realize that it had all been a dream.

Except for the alarm. Barely audible over Gimli's snoring, a fire alarm sounded in the dorm. Legolas glanced at his clock - not quite three a.m. - and silently cursed whomever had scheduled a drill for this time.

Legolas threw on the jeans he'd been wearing the day before and headed for the door, but something didn't seem quite right. Stopping to listen, he realized Gimli was still snoring away in the lower bunk.

_I should just let him burn,_ Legolas thought caustically, returning to the dwarf's side to try and wake him.

Legolas could not believe how soundly Gimli slept. The elf tried shouting, but his calls could scarcely be heard over the blaring fire alarm. He then threw the covers off of Gimli and began shaking the dwarf's shoulder. Unfortunately, Gimli was only wearing boxers, and the shaking caused a settling of the flap, exposing more than Legolas had cared to see.

_I wonder if that image will replace the spiders in my nightmares,_ Legolas thought with acridity as he averted his eyes and continued to shake the dwarf.

But nothing seemed to work. Even sprinkling water on his face didn't rouse him.

_I can't just leave him,_ Legolas thought, once again cursing the Housing Board for making them roommates.

...

The shrill scream of the alarm jolted Pippin violently from his slumber. He sat bolt upright, his heart pounding, and saw Merry, also shaken into adrenaline-fueled alertness by the painfully loud klaxon.

"What IS that?" Pippin shouted, pressing his hands to his ears.

"Look...over there," Merry tapped Pippin on the shoulder, then pointed to an alarm panel on the wall, upon which a small strobe light was flashing.

"Anyone down here?" a voice called out, just before Lila Banks, the girls' RA, appeared in the doorway of the lounge. "C'mon, you two, we're evacuating the building! Out out out! Now now now!" And with that, she disappeared again.

Pippin stood up and made his way to the door, not even noticing that Merry wasn't beside him until he was already halfway up the stairs. He sprinted back down to the TV lounge, where Merry was struggling to extract himself from the couch.

Pippin offered his hand, and braced one foot against the frame of the couch to pull Merry up.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Merry groaned loudly, his face contorting in pain.

"Are you okay?" Pippin shouted over the alarm, brows furrowing in concern.

"I'm...unh...fine. Owwww...just stiff. Need to...nnnnnh...stretch my legs is all." He straightened slowly, groaning at the effort.

"Come on, Merry," Pippin said impatiently, taking Merry's hand, "We need to get out of here NOW. There might be a fire."

Merry nodded assent, and allowed Pippin to slowly lead him up the stairs and out of the building. As they made their way outside into the autumnal night, Pippin gave his hand a quick squeeze and murmured an apology before hastily dropping it. They walked together to the central courtyard of Four Farthings, Pippin purposefully slowing his pace to allow Merry to limp beside him.

...

The fire alarm sounded in the still of the night, a sudden strident scream. Eowyn shot out of bed staring in panic around the room until she realized what the sound was. Grabbing a robe from her closet and her room key she hurried out the door to find the hall full of bleary-eyed students all stumbling toward the exit doors. Joining into the press of hurrying bodies, she kept an eye out for Eomer. Around her Eowyn could hear the other students complaining as they spilled out onto the lawn in front of Edoras Hall.

"I sure hope that there's an actual fire," a male voice rose above the murmer, "Cuz this is a lousy, stupid time for a DRILL." Several voices assented with the speaker then someone else shouted out.

"Look, the other halls are evacuating too! Maybe it's a campus wide drill?"

"In the middle of the night?" a female voice asked uncertainly. "Why would they have a drill in the middle of the night?"

Eowyn was wondering the exact same thing.

...

Faramir rolled over uncomfortably on his mattress. The shouting match coming through the thin apartment walls hadn't been pleasant, but at least he'd been able to put a pillow over his head and pretend it was the TV. But the shouting had now been replaced by the steady, rhythmic sound of creaking bedsprings, and there was no way Faramir could possibly fall asleep now.

_Surely they won't last long at that pace,_ Faramir assured himself. But the constant arguing must've been a power aphrodisiac for the rhythmic creaking continued on and on and on.

Finally, sighing, Faramir crawled off his mattress and went over to the window, hoping that the fresh night air would clear his head. Breathing in the sweet autumn fragrances, he leaned his head against the window frame and closed his eyes, silently praying that his amorous neighbours would finish so that he could finally get some sleep.

With his eyes closed, he slowly took in the other noises of the night. The distant hum of traffic from the freeway. The chirping of crickets. A distant alarm.

Faramir's eyes opened as his mind worked its way around the last sound. _That alarm is coming from campus,_ he realized, suddenly awake. _And it sounds like more than one alarm is going off._

Without thinking, Faramir quickly threw on his clothes and ran out into the darkness, not even noticing that the neighbours' bedsprings had finally grown silent.

...

Gimli awoke dizzy and disoriented. Opening his eyes, he saw only a bare muscular back disappearing into a waistband.

"What the...?" he asked, squirming and trying to right himself, almost causing Legolas to drop him.

"Careful," Legolas scolded, kneeling down and setting the dwarf on his feet on the cold wet grass.

"What on middle earth do you think you're doing?" Gimli bawled, still not quite awake.

"Rescuing you from the fire alarm," Legolas said matter-of-factly, gesturing towards the dorm where the alarm was still sounding.

"Well, why didn't you just wake me up instead of playing fireman?"

"Believe me, I tried."

A group of girls nearby giggled, and Gimli looked down to find he was clothed only in a thin pair of boxers. "You could've grabbed some clothes so I wouldn't be standing here half naked," he snapped, flushing embarrassedly as he tried to make sure everything important was covered.

"YOU could've woken up and dressed yourself," Legolas said dryly. "I guess we both have some room for improvement."

Gimli growled at the elf but didn't have a good retort. After all, Legolas could've just left him behind to burn.

_Speaking of burning..._

"Where's the smoke?" Gimli asked, staring at the building.

Legolas shook his head, his blonde hair glowing in the moonlight. "There doesn't appear to be any. Alarms are going off in all the other dorms as well. It must be a false alarm or some kind of drill."

_I was carried over an elf's shoulder for a DRILL?_ Gimli thought bitterly, shivering in the night air.

...

One could scarcely guess that the crowd of hobbits gathered in the courtyard had been called out of their dorm rooms for a fire alarm. The atmosphere was light and carefree. Most of the students gossiped or told stories, and some hobbits even took advantage of the impromptu gathering to sing songs or dance. Pippin noted with a smile that Fatty Bolger had brought his guitar with him, and he recognized the meandering melody of a Hole Dwellers song.

"Hoy! Lads!" Frodo called from where he sat alone beneath a chestnut tree.

"So what mischief have you two been up to?" Frodo asked with a smirk as Pippin sat down near him. Merry remained standing, though he leaned his back against the trunk of the tree.

"Nothing," Pippin replied casually, picking up a chestnut from the ground and idly turning it in his fingers. He tossed the chestnut to the ground, then looked up at Frodo and grinned wickedly. "Unfortunately."

Frodo laughed. "That's not what it looks like from here, Pippin! Have you looked in a mirror?"

Pippin hands immediately flew to his face. "What?"

Frodo leaned in close, making an exaggerated show of examining both sides of Pippin's face. "Hmm. Parallel horizontal lines pressed hard into one side of your face...and I note your companion is wearing corduroy slacks."

"Why didn't you tell me, Merry?" Pippin swatted at Merry's knee.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pip. I guess it slipped my mind, what with the EARSPLITTING ALARM and all!" Merry laughed as he playfully nudged Pippin with his foot.

"And you..." Frodo turned to Merry, giving him a scrutinizing once-over, "You are limping and seem to be in quite a lot of pain. One might wonder what happened to make you limp like that," Frodo teased. "And THAT'S an interesting stain." He jabbed at a damp spot on Merry's thigh, drying to a whitish color against the dark brown corduroy.

Merry rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Frodo."

"No," Pippin chimed in cheerfully, "come on, Merry." He erupted into a fit of giggles.

Frodo chuckled and tapped his own nose with his forefinger. "He's got it."

Merry laughed despite the blush creeping across his cheeks, and Frodo motioned for him to have a seat. Biting his lip to keep from groaning in pain, Merry sat down on the ground next to Pippin.

"Hoy, why aren't YOU embarrassed, you arse?" Merry asked incredulously, cuffing Pippin on the shoulder.

"Why should I be embarrassed for drooling in my sleep?" Pippin grinned, winking at Frodo knowingly.

"That explains the stain," Frodo deducted, "but what about this mysterious limp, Mer?" He turned to Pippin, laughing. "What did you DO to him? Do I even want to know?"

"Well," Pippin began, "it's a long and sordid tale..."

Merry sighed in exasperation. "I went riding today!"

"Riding?" Frodo asked in disbelief.

"I'll say!" Pippin waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Insufferable Took," Merry murmured, but he smiled fondly.

"Insatiable Brandybuck," Pippin countered. Frodo nearly choked with laughter.

"Quiet, you," Merry covered Pippin's mouth with his hand, then turned to Frodo. "Horses. I'm in training for the polo team."

Frodo opened his mouth to make a comment, but a chorus of raucous cheers on the opposite end of the quad distracted his attention.

"Hey everyone, I rescued the important stuff!" a voice called out from the doorway of North Farthing, and several hardy hobbit lads rolled out a large keg of ale, followed by a lass hefting several bags full of plastic tumblers.

The assembled residents of the Four Farthings roared their approval, lining up to sample the brew.

"Well lads," Frodo grinned, "shall we?"

Pippin grinned impishly. "Race ya!" And he was on his feet and in line before Merry even had a chance to complain about his unfair advantage.

...

"Hey! Sis!" Eowyn heard a familiar voice shouting behind her. Eowyn turned around with relief to see Eomer running up to her along with one of his friends, Hama.

"Come on," Eomer said taking Eowyn's hand. "Let's get out of this mess. There's a clearing over under those trees where we can be out of the way, but we'll be able to see when they start letting people back inside.

The clearing was a pleasant spot with a stone table and benches and a few lanterns on poles that cast a gentle glow. Eowyn recognized most of the people standing around as friends of Eomer from the polo team.

"Where'd you go running off to, Eomer?" one of them asked.

"I had to rescue my sister," Eomer answered, giving Eowyn a teasing smile. "Hey, everyone, this is my sister, Eowyn."

The group smiled and nodded to her and someone moved to make room for her on a bench. "Thanks," Eowyn said through a yawn and sat down.

She felt Eomer sit down next to her and lean over to whisper in her ear, "Nice pajamas, sis!"

Eowyn glanced down at herself and groaned. She'd forgotten that she was wearing a pair of her brother's old pajamas that he'd outgrown. More specifically the ones printed with little polo ponies. Self-consciously she drew her robe closer around her in an attempt to cover the pajamas.

"I may decorate like a twelve-year old girl, but you dress like a twelve-year old boy!" Eomer said, poking her in the side.

"Ha, ha," Eowyn replied. "Why are you so cheerful, anyway? Weren't you sleeping when the alarm went off?"

"Nah," Eomer said, "Most of us here were at a strategy meeting."

...

Faramir didn't realize where he was going until he found himself outside Edoras Hall. _You're pathetic,_ he told himself even as he searched the crowds of sleepy students for Eowyn.

He finally caught a glimpse of long strawberry hair and turned just in time to see Eowyn take Merry's hand.

_I should've known she'd be fine,_ he thought bitterly as he watched the couple walk over towards a group of friends sitting at a stone table. _She has her boyfriend to look after her._

Faramir watched as they sat down next to each other on a bench, not even recognizing that he was staring, merely mesmerized by her presence. He saw Merry lean over and whisper something to her, and she instantly turned red, pulling her robe closer around her.

_He was probably making a comment about what she's wearing,_ Faramir thought, suddenly flushing as his imagination eagerly filled in what he couldn't see beneath her robe.

He watched them for a moment longer before slowly becoming aware what he was doing.

_I'm turning into a stalker!_ he realized, quickly averting his eyes and hoping that no one had noticed. _I've gotta get out of here now!_ He turned, planning to head over to the MEN House to see what Boromir was up to, when someone else caught his eye.

The guy was just now coming out of Edoras Hall, even though the dorm had presumably been cleared a while ago. He seemed to stick to the shadows, as if not wanting to be seen. And he had a half-grin on his face, a look of perverse satisfaction that made Faramir shudder as he wondered what exactly the guy had been doing to elicit such a depraved smirk.

Faramir was suddenly overcome with shame and humiliation. _-I- probably looked like that when I was staring at Eowyn!_ he realized. Mortified, he hurried off into the night, hoping that no one had noticed him.

...

Legolas wandered aimlessly through the groups of students standing around in pajamas and robes. It was a nice night out with a little nip of autumn in the air, and Legolas wished that he'd brought his skateboard out with him. _But I was too busy carrying Gimli,_ he reminded himself.

And he'd expected everyone to give him grief about carrying the dwarf out, but instead people were treating him like a hero. He'd had numerous girls come up and shake his hand, telling him how brave he'd been. _And it's not like I really saved him from anything,_ Legolas thought. _If these people knew the things I'd done in the Rangers, they'd be REALLY impressed._

"Leggy!"

Legolas saw Arwen and Aragorn approaching and wandered over to them. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"We were just gonna ask you that same question," Aragorn said. "Was that a DWARF I saw draped over your shoulder?"

"Yes, it's the latest fashion," Legolas joked, and Arwen giggled.

Aragorn teased back, "I thought you weren't supposed to carry them after Labor Day."

Legolas shook his head. "See? My fashion sense is always a season behind."

"Well, your fashion sense is dead-on this evening," Arwen said, trying not to stare at his buff chest. "I must say, Leggy, I'm liking the bare-chested look. You should go shirtless more often - the girls will thank you for it." She noticed Aragorn giving her a look and quickly added, "Not me, of course - just the other girls."

Legolas blushed. "I was too busy trying to wake up my roommate to finish getting dressed."

"Then I guess we owe him our thanks," Arwen teased, and Legolas smiled despite himself.

...

"Man, if I were you, I would so be hiding under a rock right now," Mori said.

"Me, too," Gurin agreed, yawning. "How could you let that skinny-ass elf boy CARRY you?"

"Especially naked," Doin pointed out, having lent Gimli her leather motorcycle jacket to cover himself up.

"I told you - I was asleep," Gimli said. "I didn't MEAN to be naked."

"I meant HIM being naked," Doin corrected, gesturing across the lawn to where the shirtless elf was talking with some friends. She then smiled, adding, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Dude, your face was practically in his ASS," Mori said. "He's never gonna let you live it down."

"WE'RE never gonna let you live it down," Gurin corrected, elbowing his friend.

Gimli rolled his eyes. He was glad that the lamppost nearby was burnt out so that his friends couldn't see his red face.

_He should've left me to burn,_ Gimli thought. _Burning would've been better than this._

_Because they're right - I'm never gonna live this down._

...

"A strategy meeting for the polo team?" Eowyn frowned at her brother. "Why would Uncle Theoden call a meeting in the middle of the night?"

"Shh, not so loud," Eomer hushed her. "It was a secret meeting."

"Are you planning something that's going to get you in trouble?" Eowyn asked, suddenly worried.

"No. I'm planning something to help save the polo team and, hopefully, our Uncle, too. I can't help it if it happens to get me in trouble." Eomer said seriously.

"You think that our Uncle needs saving?" Eowyn was confused. "What exactly is going on?"

"I can't explain anymore right now," Eomer said looking around significantly. "Promise me you won't breathe a word of this."

"Of course I promise. But I don't understand what you're being so secretive about – "

"Stranger approaching," Hama interrupted them suddenly.

A female RA that Eowyn recognized from her brother's floor walked up to the clearing. "It was just a false alarm," she said to the group. "Can you help me let the other students know that we can go back inside?"

"Sure," Hama jumped up. "I'll go with you." As the two were heading out of the clearing Hama turned to wink at Eomer and gesture at the female RA.

Eomer laughed as Eowyn said, "What was that about?"

"Hama's had a crush on her since last year. He keeps hoping that she'll notice him, poor guy. Makes a fool out of himself most of the time." Eomer stood up, "Well, we'd better get to bed. Come on."

Eowyn was quiet on the walk back to her room, thinking about what Eomer had said. She had left Eomer at the front doors talking to one of his friends. He'd waved goodnight to her and she continued up the stairs by herself.

Letting herself into her room, Eowyn noticed a red envelope laying on her bed. Feeling a prickle of fear at the back of her neck, she picked it up and opened it. Inside was a single piece of paper with hand printed words in red ink. The writing was messy, but readable, and the letters were all different sizes, as if someone had tried to disguise their hand. It read:

_I hunger to taste your lips…_

_To tear the clothes from your body with my claws_

_And see your white skin…_

_I watch you day and night_

_And know that soon I will possess you…_

_I hunger to hold you down against the ground_

_To make you feel the agony I feel for you…_

_When I enter you, you will desire me as much as I desire you…_

Eowyn realized that she was shaking as she finished reading the note. She instantly dropped it and moved as far away from the piece of paper as the room would allow.

Although the note wasn't signed, Eowyn knew without a doubt that it had been written by Grima, He must have used his key to come into her room while everyone was outside for the fire alarm. And if he would do something like that, Eowyn wondered, how many other times had he used his RA key? The words, 'I watch you day and night' passed before Eowyn's eyes as she sat staring at her door. In a sudden movement she leaped up and secured the night chain on the door, her heart hammering in her chest like a cornered rabbit.

She had to think! She was certain that the note had come from Grima, and yet it would be impossible to prove it without a signature or identifiable handwriting. She could go to Eomer or Theoden, but what could they do? And they were both so protective of her, that their reaction could easily be violent. And what if Theoden decided to send her home? Squaring her shoulders against her fear, Eowyn decided that whatever happened, she was NOT going home. There was no way that worm, Grima, was going to take away this opportunity and freedom. She was staying at the University and she refused to be intimidated!

Still not wanting to go near the bed knowing that Grima had touched it, Eowyn sank onto the floor in the corner. Eventually she fell into a half-sleep, sitting up with her legs crossed in front of her, watching the door through the remainder of the night.

...

"Did you hear about the chaos over on the campus?"

Sam jolted awake at the sound of the deliveryorc's voice and quickly thrust his hands back into the greasy lukewarm water, trying to pretend that he hadn't been sleeping and desperately hoping that his boss hadn't noticed.

"What chaos is that?" Nellekh asked, walking through the dimly lit kitchen to the delivery entrance.

"Apparently some alarms, or actually ALL the alarms, on the campus went off, and the students were forced to leave their dorms and go outside in the dark. I saw them as I drove by, all hanging around in their Gap pajamas and Abercrombie and Fitch robes."

Nellekh laughed. "Serves them right, the little snobs. Them college boys oughta know what it feels like to stay up all night just to make a living. Isn't that right, Gamgee?"

"Uh...sure," Sam said, quickly turning back to his dishes. _I hope the alarm wasn't serious - I didn't hear no sirens, so hopefully nothing burned down or nothing, 'cuz that would be terrible._

_'Course, waking up to an alarm at 3am must've been terrible, too. I hope Frodo's able to fall back asleep all right,_ Sam thought as the barmaid brought in yet another stack of dishes and dumped them in his sink.

...

The engineer shook his head as he walked up the stairs of the liberal arts building. The dwarf couldn't understand what had caused the malfunction of the fire alarm. The equipment had performed perfectly at the last inspection just before school started. There was no way the lever could have just slipped from metal fatigue. And what puzzled him the most was the scrap of stained gray fabric that he had found caught on the lever. If he didn't know that no one else had access to the plant, he'd have sworn that someone had been down there. But who could have gotten past the door's locks?

...

From their perch on the hillside, Gandalf and Bilbo watched the dwarf depart. "To our savior from that horrible din!" Bilbo toasted the engineer with the Shire's finest in a rescued wine glass, "May he find those young rogues who tampered with his machinery. I mean, really, students these days, always in trouble."

"Here, here," Gandalf agreed, meeting Bilbo with his own glass. His eyes followed the dwarf to his car and narrowed when he saw the small engineer toss what looked like a piece of fabric into the passenger seat. Perhaps it was time to think about some new robes . . .

...


	25. Chapter 25

25.) **Practice Room** - written by Kel

.

_**Merry visits Pippin in the music building and "thanks" him for the song he wrote.**_

.

THIS STORY IS RATED **MATURE**, CONTAINS **GRAPHIC BOY-BOY LOVING**, AND IS **NOT APPROPRIATE** FOR ALL READERS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merry wandered through the dim subterranean corridors of the music building, listening hard for the distinctive tones of a violin amid the muffled mélange of instruments and voices from the soundproofed practice rooms.

He noted with resentment that the small windows on each practice room door were situated JUST high enough to be completely out of reach for even the tallest hobbit.

_I'll never find him at this rate,_ he thought hopelessly, stopping next to a practice room door to listen. The door suddenly opened, and an Elf appeared in the doorway, a sheaf of music paper in her arms. Both she and Merry yelped in surprise, and the papers fell from her arms in cascading waves.

"Begging your pardon," Merry mumbled, flushing bright red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He scrambled down to his hands and knees to pick up the scattered papers. _I'll just go hide under a rock now._

To Merry's astonishment, she laughed. It was a lovely sound, like the pealing of tiny bells. She crouched down beside him to collect her papers. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Merry chuckled nervously.

She smiled warmly. "I haven't seen you around here. You're not a music major, are you?"

Merry shook his head. "Um...actually, I'm looking for someone. Do you know Pippin Took?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course I know Pip! I sang a duet with him in Swing Choir last year."

Merry brightened. "Brilliant. Do you know if he's here?"

She scratched her chin thoughtfully. "When I came in, he was practicing in the room at the end of the hall...I don't know if he's still there, but you might give it a try."

Merry stood up and handed over the papers he had collected from the floor. "Thanks! I was beginning to think I'd be wandering these halls for years."

"No problem," she replied with a smile, "even I get lost here sometimes. Thank you for helping me out here."

Merry grinned winsomely. "It's the least I could do."

She tucked her papers under one arm as she stood and offered her hand. "It was nice meeting you..." She raised an inquisitivc eyebrow.

He reached up to shake the offered hand. "Merry."

"I'm Uruviel," she smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you," Merry chuckled, "any friend of Pippin's is a friend of mine. Oh, speaking of which, I better go track down the rascal or he'll miss lunch."

Uruviel laughed. "I'd hate to keep a hobbit from his meal. Go find him. I'll see you around!"

"Bye," Merry called over his shoulder as he walked to the end of the hall. He stopped outside the door of the practice room, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard muffled violin arpeggios from inside.

He rapped on the door, and the arpeggios abruptly stopped. The door opened slowly, and Pippin popped his head out. "Merry!" he smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's lunchtime, Pip."

"Ooh," Pippin's eyes widened, "I'm starving! Come on in. I just need a few minutes to pack up."

Merry followed Pippin into the practice room, pushing the heavy door closed behind him. Pippin laid his violin case on the piano bench and unbuckled the latch.

"Wait, wait," Merry interjected. "While I'm here, why don't you play that piece for me?"

"What piece?"

"You ninny!" Merry laughed, "The one you wrote over the summer. The one that you played for the orchestra audition." He wrapped his arms around Pippin's waist and hooked his chin over Pippin's shoulder. "Mr. Concertmaster," he purred, in a low seductive voice.

Pippin chuckled nervously and turned back to look at Merry uneasily. "Are you sure? Because it's not really all that great." He mumbled, "The only reason I got first chair in orchestra is because everyone else blew their auditions..."

Merry grunted in frustration. "Pippin! Give me a break. Everyone has heard it but me. Don't tell me you're suddenly shy?" He took a step back.

Pippin turned to face Merry. "No..."

"What's the problem then? Obviously it's great, because people keep telling you how wonderful it is. Come on, play it for me. I want to hear it." Merry kissed Pippin lightly, then took a seat on the piano bench.

Pippin sighed heavily.

"Please?" Merry smiled encouragingly. "Real quick. Then we'll get some lunch."

"Okay," Pippin agreed reluctantly.

Pippin tucked the violin beneath his chin and raised his bow. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began playing.

Merry was awestruck. He had never heard anything like it before. The music was haunting and passionate, yet imbued with a joyful energy. Pippin played with confidence and intensity far beyond his years - he truly made the violin sing. Merry felt his throat tighten, at seeing a side of his lifelong friend that he had never glimpsed before.

Pippin played the final notes, eyes still shut tight. As he lowered his violin and bow, he exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He looked at Merry expectantly.

"Pippin, that was beautiful," Merry breathed, barely above a whisper.

"You like it?" Pippin asked, still uncertain.

"Of course I like it!" Merry hopped down from the piano bench to embrace Pippin, who carefully held his violin and bow out at arm's length.

"Silly Took," Merry chuckled as he pulled away, "I love it. That was...well, I don't think I have the words, really. You're brilliant, Pip. I always knew you were talented, but I had no idea you could write music like that." He smiled proudly. "I feel like there's another Pippin, who I've only just met, but I love him already."

Pippin blushed and smiled at Merry.

"But I'm very cross that you hadn't shared this with me before now!" Merry declared in mock-outrage.

Pippin lowered his head bashfully. "I wrote that for you, you know," Pippin said, examining the tops of his own furry feet.

"You..." the words caught in Merry's throat, "...you wrote that...for me?"

"Yeah," Pippin replied, still not meeting Merry's eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say," Merry murmured.

Pippin laid his violin gently on the piano, and wrapped his arms around Merry's shoulders, leaning in close to kiss Merry tenderly. As he pulled away, Merry leaned in to hold the kiss longer, twining his arms around Pippin's waist.

"Why didn't you play it for me before?" Merry asked, after they had parted.

"I was worried that you wouldn't like it, "Pippin said quietly. "Well, terrified, more like."

"Terrified? Why?" Merry asked incredulously.

Pippin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess," he sighed, "I was afraid to play it for you, because if you didn't like it..." he trailed off, looking down.

"All that worrying for nothing," Merry whispered, gently lifting Pippin's chin up and kissing him. "Love the song. Love you." He ran his thumb lightly over Pippin's bottom lip. "So, does it have a name?"

"Not yet." Pippin grinned, his eyes alight with mischief. "I was thinking I might call it 'The Big Tease,'" he taunted.

"Tease? I'll show you who's a tease!" Merry backed Pippin against the wall and kissed him deeply. He felt Pippin's mouth curve into a smile beneath his, felt Pippin's warm fingertips sneaking beneath the hem of his t-shirt.

The creak of the door as it slowly opened gave them plenty of time to separate.

"This room is occupied," Merry growled, startling a boy lugging a cello case behind him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here," stammered the intruder, backing out.

Merry paced the small practice room to hastily push the door shut. "Don't these bloody rooms have locks?"

Pippin chuckled at Merry's righteous indignation. "'fraid not, Mer. You'd think they didn't trust us or something."

"I'll fix this." Merry determinedly rifled through his backpack, pulling out a sheet of notebook paper and a marker. He held the paper against the door, licking his lips in concentration as he wrote across the page in large letters.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked, peering over Merry's shoulder.

"Getting us a little privacy," Merry replied, holding up the paper for Pippin to see. It read, in Merry's distinctive scrawl, "Do Not Disturb."

Pippin laughed. "What about lunch?"

Merry looked back over his shoulder with a smirk. "Merely a momentary diversion. We'll get lunch a bit later." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather go now?"

"Nah," Pippin replied, grinning. When Merry set his mind to something, it was useless to argue. "I don't mind a diversion."

Merry crouched down to rifle through his backpack again. "Pippin, do you have any tape?"

Pippin shook his head. "Unh-uh."

"Guess I'll have to improvise." Merry unzipped the smaller section of his backpack and pulled out a stick of chewing gum. He chewed on the gum until it was tacky, then pulled four small gobs from his mouth and stuck them to the corners of the paper. Pippin watched in bemused fascination.

"Pip, do me a favor and push the piano bench over?"

"Sure thing." Pippin slid the bench across the floor to the door. Merry immediately climbed up to stand on the bench, and affixed his makeshift sign over the small window.

Satisfied with his work, Merry hopped down from the bench, dusting off his hands. "There. Now, where were we?"

Pippin grinned and took Merry's hands, pulling him to the other side of the room. He stepped backwards until his back touched the wall, and pulled Merry towards him until their bodies pressed. "I think," he whispered, as he slid his hands to the small of Merry's back, "we were right...about..."

Merry pressed his palms flat against the wall on either side of Pippin's head and leaned in close. "Here?"

"Mmm...not quite," Pippin smiled.

"Hmm," Merry's nose bumped Pippin's. "Perhaps," he teased Pippin with several feather-light kisses, "we were," he licked at Pippin's lower lip, "here," he covered Pippin's mouth with his own.

Merry rocked against Pippin, pinning him to the wall with a press of hips. Pippin moaned softly in protest when Merry broke off the kiss, but he sighed in contentment when Merry began trailing hot, wet kisses across his jaw line to his ear.

"Pip," Merry whispered breathlessly, "play the song for me again." He nipped at Pippin's earlobe, then took it in his mouth.

"What?" Pippin murmured distractedly, bringing his hands up to wind his fingers in Merry's hair.

Merry leaned his head back to look Pippin in the eyes. "The song." He kissed Pippin softly on the lips. "The one you wrote for me." He gave Pippin a slow, lingering kiss. "Play it for me again." He leaned in close for a long, deep kiss, sucking gently at Pippin's lower lip as he pulled away. "Please."

Pippin nodded weakly, his breath uneven.

Merry released Pippin and stepped back. He collected Pippin's violin and bow gingerly from the top of the piano, and presented it to him with a fond smile. Pippin accepted the proffered instrument and checked the tuning of the strings immediately.

Merry laid his hands on Pippin's chest and bent his head down to kiss his neck. Pippin sighed happily, holding his violin carefully behind Merry's back.

"Please," Merry murmured against Pippin's skin. His fingers deftly worked at Pippin's shirt buttons. Merry pushed the fabric aside and licked at Pippin's collarbone.

"Right now?" Pippin gasped. He felt Merry's smile against his skin.

"Mmm hmm." A few more buttons were loosed. Pippin felt the gentle caress of Merry's fingertips on his chest as he spread the shirt open, and the soft tickle of Merry's curls brushing against his skin. And then Merry's mouth was hot on his skin.

"Um...Merry...aaaah," he gasped as Merry's tongue traced a warm, wet circle around one of his nipples. "You're kinda...in the way. I can't play when you're...ohh...right there."

Merry tilted his head up to look at Pippin. "I'm sorry," he grinned wickedly, "did you want me to stop?"

Pippin shook his head wordlessly, swallowing hard.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute," Merry murmured, turning to kiss his way back down Pippin's chest.

The final buttons were liberated, and Pippin's shirt hung open.

"There we go," Merry declared smugly, with a final lick to Pippin's belly.

Pippin looked down. Merry knelt on the carpeted floor before him, and now he was working at the button-fly of Pippin's jeans. Pippin was dimly aware of the sounds of students practicing their instruments in the surrounding practice rooms. It sounded like the boy with the cello had occupied the room next door.

Pippin took a deep breath, tucking his violin beneath his chin. He raised his bow to play the first notes, trying not to be distracted by the very talented hands that were working the buttons of his pants loose. He closed his eyes, focusing on the music, the way the strings felt as they vibrated beneath his fingers.

Another set of fingers was ruthlessly teasing at his pants buttons, moving slowly, one button at a time. Pippin heard his heartbeat pounding in his ears, felt his pulse in his fingers as they pressed the strings.

Pippin heard Merry chuckle softly, and realized he had lost his place in the music.

"Pip."

Pippin looked down. Merry had unbuttoned his fly completely. "Relax," Merry assured, a playful gleam in his eye. "I'll take care of you. Just keep playing."

With that, Merry quickly yanked down Pippin's jeans to his ankles. Pippin shivered slightly, as he suddenly stood in only his boxers and unbuttoned shirt. He closed his eyes, and began playing again, enjoying the feel of Merry's fingertips on his thighs, on his hips, on his...

SCREEEECH! The bow scratched across the strings discordantly.

"All right, Pip?" Merry laughed, his warm breath puffing across Pippin's exposed skin.

"Uh...uh huh," Pippin murmured weakly, suddenly aware that his breathing had become shallow.

Merry's fingertips played about Pippin's hipbones, his tongue tracing winding paths across Pippin's belly, his breath raising goose bumps on Pippin's sensitized skin.

Pippin raised his violin again, determined to finish the song. _Merry's song,_ he thought hazily, even as he felt Merry's mouth on him, hot and urgent. Pippin gasped at the ministrations of Merry's tongue and stroking fingertips, but continued playing, stubbornly refusing to be distracted from the music. And if his playing was shaky, or a bit too aggressive for the tender passages, Merry certainly didn't criticize.

_Gotta finish. Gotta finish. I'm almost there. Almost there,_ Pippin repeated in his head, counting the measures to the end of the song. He felt Merry's hands on his hips, firm yet gentle, keeping him still. He tasted blood, and realized he had bitten his lip, hard.

Suddenly, every bit of sensation in Pippin's body became focused under Merry's mouth. An explosion lit up inside Pippin, like one of Gandalf's rockets. He arched into Merry, into a wash of pleasure that enveloped him like the waters of the Brandywine, leaving him weak and gasping for breath.

It was long moments before he remembered that he was in the music building, in one of the practice rooms. He opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh glare of the florescent light fixture. Merry was buttoning Pippin's shirt back up, grinning smugly. Pippin glanced down. When had he gotten dressed?

"Did I finish?" Pippin asked blearily.

"What?" Merry snickered.

"Did I finish? The...the song."

"You did." Merry replied cheerfully. "I dunno if I'd buy the album, but you finished." He slipped the last button into its hole and kissed Pippin on the cheek.

"Oh," Pippin said distractedly, "good."

Merry chuckled. "Still hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Lunch, love. Still wanna get some lunch?"

Pippin blinked. "Oh...yeah. Yeah, let's eat. I'm starving." He laughed as he realized he was still holding the violin and bow tightly in his hands. "Merry, could you-"

But Merry was already standing in front of him, holding Pippin's violin case open. "At your service," he teased.

...

Coda by Corli

"So THAT'S the new concertmaster?" Oren thought with disdain as he tuned his cello, clearly not impressed with the young violinist's skills. "I wonder who he had to sleep with to get THAT position."

...


	26. Chapter 26

26.) **Activities Week Begins** - written by Corli and Jenny

.

_**Activities Week begins and all the campus clubs try to recruit new members.**_

.

"Wha's dahd?" Merry mumbled through a mouthful of hashbrowns as Frodo set the foot-high stack of binders on the table.

"It's the history of The Ring," Frodo explained, sitting down and grabbing his tray of food from off the top of the stack. "I have to go set up my table in the Great Hall after this." When Merry looked confused, Frodo continued, "Activities Week?"

"Oh, right, right," Merry said, nodding. "I remember. The debate team had a table last year. Aw, bugger, I bet we're supposed to do one for The Palantir! I didn't even think about it. I guess I should ask Radagast. He'll probably want someone to..."

Frodo smiled at Merry as he aimlessly mumbled on to himself. Knowing Radagast, Frodo knew he'd be seeing his friend in the Great Hall later. Merry would certainly be an asset at the newspaper table - he was a persuasive speaker, and Frodo was sure that, with him working the table, half the student body would be journalists by the end of the week.

Merry's attention finally came back to the present as he stared at Frodo's tower of binders. "So what are those again?"

"Some old issues of The Ring," Frodo said. "Gandalf thought it would encourage people to submit stories if they saw what's been published in the past." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "At least, I THINK that's what Gandalf wanted me to do. He's very vague when it comes to The Ring."

Merry laughed. "You've gotta love faculty advisors - they do everything BUT advise. Sometimes I'd think we'd be better off without them."

Frodo nodded. "I think it's okay when the professor is actually INTERESTED in the activity. But sometimes it feels as if Gandalf doesn't even want to TOUCH The Ring. Though I s'pose he has his reasons - after all, he did see what The Ring did to Bilbo."

Frodo remembered how his uncle used to disappear with The Ring for days at a time. It was this lack of supervision, coupled with a delayed reaction to his parents' death, that had led to Frodo's rebellious stage back in high school. Frodo smiled, thinking of his closet back home at Bag End full of black clothing and leather - in fact, he imagined it was seeing him in the dog collar that had convinced Gandalf that it was time to take The Ring away from Bilbo. Of course, convincing Bilbo to leave The Ring behind and pursue his own literary interests had been quite a task, but the wizard had persevered and eventually won. And as Gandalf was aware of Frodo's own literary bent, he allowed The Ring to stay dormant for a few years until Frodo, now older and wiser (and dog-collar-free), came to MEU and took it over.

And Frodo LOVED it. The activity complemented his studies in philosophy nicely, giving him a creative outlet for his pent-up angst. And his unerring devotion to the magazine was almost a rebellion in itself - his friends couldn't quite understand why he cared for it so. Yet despite this, they still supported him, making sure he ate and slept when the weight of The Ring's deadlines grew too heavy upon him.

_And speaking of friends..._ "Where's Sam?" he asked, looking around the cafeteria for his friend.

"Oh, he's already come and gone."

"Really? When?"

Merry shrugged. "He was here when I got here, snarfing down his food. He kept mumbling something about 'Time to make the doughnuts', and as soon as he'd downed his tater tots he took off."

Frodo smiled, shaking his head. "Poor Sam. How many jobs is he working now?"

"Don't know. And he starts rugby practice today, too."

"Oh, that's right - ALL the sports teams start this week. Poor Sam. You know, I don't know how Sam does it," Frodo continued, truly amazed at his persevering friend. "Especially since school doesn't come easily for him. But I guess that..."

Frodo trailed off as he saw Merry's jaw drop and his eyes open wide with horror and amusement. He quickly turned around to see what had caused such a reaction and gasped, slowly taking it all in.

Pippin was approached their table. At least Frodo ASSUMED it was Pippin, although he couldn't be sure. The approaching hobbit had Pippin's face, but Frodo never knew Pippin to own a sweater vest, let alone a matching blazer and tie. But probably the most disturbing part of his outfit was the shoes!

"What...the...hell?" Merry asked his roommate as he neared the table.

But before Pippin could answer, he tripped over his new shoes, bumping clumsily into the table, crashing his tray down with a thud, and knocking over his glass of milk. As Frodo frantically grabbed napkins from the dispenser, handing them to Pippin to sop up the mess, Merry began to smile. And then chuckle. And then laugh.

Once the milk was cleaned up, Frodo stared at Pippin as he calmly sat down as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I guess that's what happens when you get dressed in the dark," Merry teased his roommate.

Frodo peered under the table, unable to take his eyes from Pippin's penny loafers. "Why are you wearing shoes?" Frodo asked, appalled.

Merry shook his head, still laughing. "Why are you wearing that ENTIRE OUTFIT?" he asked, wiping tears from his eyes. "You know, Pip, the Harvest Festival masquerade ball isn't for another month."

Pippin rolled his eyes. "I'm not wearing it for the masquerade ball - I'm wearing it for Pledge Week."

Merry's laughter stopped abruptly. "Wait - you're telling us you're willing to make an utter fool of yourself like this just for Eta Pi?"

"It's not THAT bad," Pippin said, smiling and straightening his tie proudly before launching into his bacon.

"But why are you wearing shoes?" Frodo repeated, still staring where Pippin's ankles suddenly appeared out of his khakis and immediately disappeared into his penny loafers.

"Like I said - it's for Pledge Week," Pippin said between mouthfuls. "All the pledges are required to wear the entire pledge outfit - INCLUDING the shoes - for the whole week until the big party on Saturday."

Frodo shook his head. "They can't do that, can they? I mean, isn't forcing you to wear shoes considered torture?"

"No, it's considered 'hazing'," Merry said stonely. "Perhaps you missed my article on it last year, when the university officially came out AGAINST it."

"It's not HAZING," Pippin said, clearly annoyed. "It's just an outfit - that's all it is. You know, if you join the polo team, YOU'LL have to wear an 'outfit'," he said snottily as he made air-quotes around the word.

"That's completely different," Merry said, glaring at Pippin. "That's a sport."

"So? HOW is it different?" Pippin asked, glaring back.

Frodo felt the tensions rising - he'd seen them argue over Eta Pi before, and he knew it wasn't something that was likely to be resolved over second breakfast. "Uh...I've gotta go," he said, pushing his chair back, wanting to give them a chance to argue in peace. "Merry, could you dump my tray for me? I've gotta go set up my table."

"What table?" Pippin asked as Frodo stood and started to collect The Ring binders.

Frodo smiled. "I'm sure Merry can explain it to you." _And maybe that'll give them something other than Eta Pi to talk about,_ Frodo thought with a smile as he hurried off towards the Great Hall.

...

As Professor Halfelven concluded his lecture, Eowyn packed up her books and headed for the door, intending to wait for Faramir. She'd arrived at class late and found Faramir sitting down front instead of in his usual seat. Not wanting to make a scene by walking in front of the entire class, she'd found an empty seat in the back row. But now that class was over, Eowyn was eager to talk to Faramir, to find out what he thought about the lecture and to tell him about her experiences speaking REAL Elvish at the dance.

But her intentions of waiting for him vanished when she reached the door of the classroom and saw the chaos waiting outside in the Great Hall. In the fifty minutes she'd been in class, it had been transformed from an empty imposing hall to a bustling mass of students and tables. Wandering into the fray, Eowyn noticed the banner that was being taped crookedly from the second floor railings announcing "Activities Week."

"Eowyn."

She jumped at the sound of her own name and turned around to find Gimli sitting at a table covered with strange contraptions.

"What is all this?" Eowyn asked, gesturing to the scraps of metal and plastic strewn about.

"Robots," Gimli announced. "Or EX-robots - we used them in the competitions last year."

"What competitions?" Eowyn asked, not following.

Gimli gestured to the markered sign hanging in front of the table. "I belong to Durin's Choppers, MEU's robotech team. Our team builds robots which then try to destroy the robots from the other colleges. It's great fun."

Eowyn laughed. "If you say so."

"You should join!" Gimli said excitedly, handing her an orange pamphlet.

Eowyn politely took it. "I don't think so - it doesn't really sound like my kinda thing. Besides I already have the newspaper to keep me busy."

"Oh, I never got a chance to thank you for your article - you totally helped us win the election. I don't think we could've done it without you."

Eowyn smiled embarrassedly, quickly saying, "By the way, congrats. I'm sure you and Legolas must be very happy."

"Sssshhh!" Gimli said frantically, glancing around embarrassedly. He grabbed Eowyn's wrist and pulled her down so that he could whisper, "Don't even mention his name with mine."

Eowyn didn't follow. "Why not?" she whispered back.

Gimli shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it." He leaned back and seemingly changed the subject, "So, how about that fire drill the other night? What a way to spend a Saturday, huh?"

Eowyn smiled tentatively, her mind racing. _Should I tell him about the note?_ she wondered, Grima's disturbing words once again flashing through her mind as she shivered at the thought. _After all, he works for the Redhorn Riders - he's used to providing protection._

_But I don't need protection,_ Eowyn thought stubbornly. _I'm not a baby - I can take care of myself._

_And if it comes to that, I know how to wield a sword._

"Yeah, fire drill," she mumbled. "Did they ever find out WHY the alarm went off?"

Gimli shook his head. "I know the engineer who shut the alarm off, and he has no clue. It couldn't have been metal fatigue, so he thinks maybe someone got into the control booth and set it off deliberately."

Eowyn could feel her heart pounding hard. "Do...do R.A.'s have access to it?" she asked, trying not to let her panic sound in her voice.

Gimli shook his head. "I don't think so." He peered at Eowyn suspiciously, asking, "Why do you ask?"

Eowyn shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "No reason." Wanting to change the subject, she glanced around the hall, saying, "There are a lot of interesting booths set up in here."

"Oh, you should definitely walk around. You might even find something that SPARKS your interest," he said, picking up one of the metal objects on the table and creating a blue spark as he cranked its handle.

Eowyn smiled at the pun. "I'll catch you later, Gimli."

The dwarf nodded. "Take care of yourself, Eowyn. And remember, if you need protection at night, walking across campus or whatever, don't hesitate to call."

_It's the "whatever" that I'm afraid of,_ she thought as she nodded back at him and began to examine the display of pottery on the next table.

...

_It's amazing,_ Frodo thought as he stared at the students milling about, pondering the philosophy homework he'd read last night. _Every one of these students is busy in their own minds right now - thinking, feeling, experiencing - and we can never really know what is going on in their heads. And even when folks are experiencing the same thing - for example, this Activities Week - each one brings their own biases and backgrounds to that experience, so the idea of a "shared experience" can never really be achieved._

"Frodo Baggins?"

Frodo jumped, startled by the stern voice, and looked up to see an imposing man staring down at him.

"Uh...yes?" Frodo answered warily, wondering what the man wanted.

But the man's serious expression suddenly broke out into a sunny smile. "I thought that was you." He extended his hand, saying, "I'm Boromir - we're gonna be on Student Council together."

Frodo smiled, somewhat relieved, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Boromir. Congrats on winning for president."

Boromir smiled humbly. "And congratulations to you. I think we're gonna have a really good year on council - the sophomore class alone has men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits represented. I think we'll be able to do really good work together. That's why I'm going around and introducing myself to everyone - we should at least meet each other before we all go spend the weekend together."

Frodo didn't follow. "Weekend?"

"The Student Council Team-Building Retreat," Boromir explained. "Surely you knew about it."

Frodo shook his head.

"Friday night we're all leaving for a weekend in the woods," Boromir continued. "It'll be a chance for us all to get to know each other and really discuss what we want to achieve this year."

"In the woods?" Frodo repeated warily. Although he'd been camping a few times with Merry and Pippin, he was not a big one for sleeping on the ground.

Boromir nodded. "At the [name of some woodland place] retreat. Each of the classes - freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior - will have their own cabin, and we'll participate in class activities as well as ones with the entire council."

"Cabins," Frodo sighed with relief.

"We'll each be getting more information later in the week. But I just wanted to introduce myself now and say congratulations on your win."

"It's good to meet you, Boromir," Frodo said, shaking his hand again. "I'll talk to you later."

Boromir nodded and glanced down at the tattered elections edition of The Palantir he held in his hand. "Say, do you know where the Ecology and Nature Team table would be?"

Frodo shook his head. "No clue."

Boromir shrugged and headed off into the crowd.

"So who was that?" Eowyn asked, approaching the table.

"Hey, Eowyn," Frodo said, smiling at his friend. "That was the new sophomore class president."

Eowyn nodded absently as she paged through some of the copies of The Ring that were strewn about. "I can't believe how many activities there are on campus."

Frodo nodded. "Something for everyone. So, do you write fiction in addition to reporting?"

"Oh no," Eowyn said, shaking her head and quickly setting down the issue she'd been reading. "I think I'll just stick to journalism for now."

...

Faramir didn't realize how late it was until the other students started filling the lecture hall for the next class. He quickly packed up his Elvish books and headed out, certain that Eowyn would be long gone and greatly relieved by this fact. His plan to avoid her by sitting down front had worked, but he had two other classes with her today and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to continue avoiding her. _But I can try,_ Faramir thought, convinced it was the only way he could stop being a stalker.

Now, as he emerged from the lecture hall, he was surprised to find the Great Hall packed with tables and students. Curious, Faramir began to wander through, looking at the displays. Suddenly a loud screeching sound caught his attention, and he looked over to see a hobbit attempting to drag a large table all by himself. Faramir hurried over and grabbed the other end, quietly helping move the table into position.

"Thanks!" the hobbit said cheerfully, brushing his hands off.

"No problem," Faramir said, trying to place where he'd seen the familiar hobbit before.

The hobbit set his backpack upon the table and opened it, ripping out a piece of paper from his spiral and beginning to scribble something on it with a Sharpie.

"Uh, if that's for a sign," Faramir began helpfully, "I saw some butcher paper over by the door where the set-up seems to be. I could go get some for you."

"That'd be awesome!" the hobbit said distractedly, crumpling up the piece of paper and beginning to pull other stuff from his backpack.

Faramir hurried over and collected a large piece of butcher paper and several strips of tape, figuring the hobbit wouldn't have any.

When he returned to the table, the hobbit was spreading numerous copies of the newspaper about.

_The newspaper!_ Faramir thought, wondering about the coincidence of helping someone who probably knew Eowyn. _I'm a stalker when I'm not ever TRYING to be!_

The hobbit looked up as Faramir approached and smiled. "You got tape, too! Brilliant!" He came around the table and grabbed the butcher paper, putting it down on the floor so he could write on it.

"Can I help?" Faramir asked, feeling funny just standing there.

"You've already helped enough. But thanks for the offer."

"So..." Faramir began awkwardly, watching the hobbit make his sign. "You work for the newspaper, huh?"

"Yep." The hobbit smiled up at him. "YOU interested in writing for the newspaper?"

Faramir paused. _Maybe it would be fun to work alongside Eowyn._

_What are you doing? You spent all morning thinking of ways to AVOID her, and now you want to join the paper with her?_

"Uh...I don't think so," Faramir answered lamely. Gathering his thoughts, he added, "I don't think I'd make a very good reporter."

"Oh, working on the newspaper is about more than just reporting," the hobbit said, continuing to write out his sign. "There's editorials and features, too." He stopped and looked up. "And of course there's non-writing stuff as well - the editing's really important, and SOMEONE has to do the layout each week." The hobbit turned back to finish his sign and started to laugh.

Faramir looked closely at the butcher paper sign and realized what the hobbit was laughing at - he had managed to spell out in large letters "THE PALANTI", but he'd written them so big that there was no room for the final "R".

"Obviously layout isn't MY forte," the hobbit said, laughing at himself. After a moment's thought he added, "Could you hand me a piece of paper from my notebook there?"

Faramir obliged, ripping a sheet from the spiral on the table and handing it down to the hobbit, who scribbled a large "R" on it. "That'll do," the hobbit said as he taped the final letter to the edge of the sign. "And if Radagast doesn't like it, he can make his OWN damn sign next time."

"Radagast?" Faramir asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"He's our faculty sponsor. And by my total lack of organization about this whole table thing, you can probably tell that Radagast forgot Activities Week began today." The hobbit shook his head, lost in thought as he taped the sign to the table. "That reminds me," he murmured, "I'll have to track down someone to replace me before my next class."

Faramir wasn't sure if the hobbit was talking to him or not, but he figured he'd done all he could to help the hobbit. And wasn't that Eowyn heading in this direction? "Uh...I think I'm gonna look around at the other tables."

"Oh, yeah, of course," the hobbit said, smiling as he began to organize the display of newspapers on the table. "Thanks for all your help! And if you change your mind about joining the newspaper, just let us know."

"I will. Thanks," Faramir said, hurrying away, hoping Eowyn hadn't seen him.

...

"I definitely want to bring up the tree situation with the council at the retreat."

Boromir stared at the elf, confused. "'Tree situation'?"

Legolas sighed and handed Boromir one of the pamphlets from the table. "We definitely need to look into planting more trees on campus," he explained as Boromir flipped through the ENT flyer. "When the biology annex was built last year, many old growth trees were cut down during construction, but no new ones were planted to replace them. Do you know the kind of damage that can occur to the topsoil when trees are removed? I can't believe Professor White approved the construction – a biologist should know better. Besides…"

Legolas continued with his impassioned speech, but Boromir no longer heard him. Instead, all of his attention had focused on the graceful young woman sitting a few tables away. Her black hair was held away from her face by a jeweled clip that looked suspiciously like it was made of real sapphires, and her short strap dress showed off her elegant figure to advantage. Of course Arwen never looked less than perfect. It was one of the things that had first drawn Boromir's attention to her. But that was before he'd had to deal with her on the Greek Council. This utterly innocent-looking beauty was a wolf in designer clothing.

As Boromir continued to stare at Arwen, he searched the table for the name of the club she was supporting. When his eyes fell on the TriChi symbol in front of her, his jaw clenched. _How dare she!_ he thought angrily. _She's not gonna get away with this._

"Uh, that's great, Legolas," Boromir interrupted absently, desperate to go deal with the problem of Arwen. "Definitely bring this stuff up at the retreat. I'll…uh…see you later."

Boromir heard Legolas's sigh and "Yeah, later," as the man hurried off through the milling students towards Arwen's table.

"You can't do this," Boromir said firmly, placing his hands down on her table as Arwen finished with her latest customer.

She turned to Boromir with the hint of a smile on her face. "Hello, Boromir," she said, looking amused at his angry stance. "Would you like to buy some lembas?" Her voice was smooth as silk, and lower than typical for a woman. Boromir knew from personal experience that she was an incredibly persuasive speaker. He hadn't yet won an argument with her in Greek Council, and the fact that she made it look effortless while he often ended up losing his cool infuriated him.

"The TriChis can't have a table at Activities Week. The rules are very clear on this. Remember? We discussed them last week at Greek Council, which YOU were at."

Arwen nodded at Boromir, "Yes, I know," she said calmly, taking money from a hobbit lad and handing him four pieces of lembas.

"Then what do you call THIS?" Boromir asked, exasperated, as he pounded his palms upon the table.

Arwen looked up at Boromir, her dark blue eyes meeting his gaze directly. "This is a fund raiser, which you would know if you'd read the banner," she said gesturing to the hand-written sign on the front of the table. "If you follow the news you would know that a large forest fire has broken out in Dale and left a lot of men and dwarves homeless. The TriChis are hoping to help out with some donations. That's all THIS is about." Arwen turned away from Boromir dismissively to deal with her next customer.

"Arwen, you can't have a fund raiser in the Great Hall during Activities Week. It's…it's against the rules." Boromir continued, refusing to give up.

Arwen sighed and looked back up at Boromir resignedly, "Actually it's not. According to the MEU Student Government Rules and Regulations, fund raisers can be held as long as prior approval is granted by the Student Council. I don't remember the exact section number, but it's in the by-laws if you want to doublecheck my information."

"But…but I'M the Student Council," Boromir insisted. _Of course, that means SHE is, too, but that's not the point._

"Yes," Arwen replied patiently, "You're part of the Student Council now, but you weren't when I applied for the permit."

Boromir just stared at her, his arms now crossed in front of his chest. Arwen finally shook her head and laughed, causing several students passing by to stop, wondering what was going on between the two of them.

"I suppose you want to see the permit?" Arwen asked, still laughing at Boromir. She handed him the piece of paper and he instantly noticed the signature on the bottom.

"Your father signed this!"

Arwen nodded at Boromir. "Of course he did. During the summer break and first week of classes, before the new student council is sworn in, the faculty advisor acts for the Council. In case you don't believe me on that either, it's further explained in the by-laws. Perhaps I should get you a copy, since you seem rather unfamiliar with it?" Arwen added with an innocent expression.

Boromir sighed in frustration. _She's right – she hasn't actually broken any rules._

"Listen," Boromir began, trying to keep his voice calm. "I understand that you've followed the rules as written. But surely you can see that the INTENTION of the Activities Week regulations is to allow students a chance to explore clubs and activities that they might not otherwise know about. Anyone can see the TriChi house across the street, but this is a chance for organizations like the chess club, who don't have imposing columned buildings, to advertise their existence."

"So you think that because the TriChis have an 'imposing columned building' that we can't raise money for the people of Dale?" Arwen asked in a deceptively calm voice, a hint of coldness in her expression.

"No, Arwen!" Boromir said, annoyed that she wouldn't stay on the topic. "What I'm trying to say is that the rules as written aren't a true reflection of what they were intended for. Surely you, as a pre-law student, can appreciate that discrepancy."

"And surely you, as a political science major," Arwen replied, mocking Boromir's tone, "must be aware that lawyers are required to follow the laws themselves and not just guess at their intentions."

"But why must you always flout the rules? Is it just some mental exercise for your law classes or something?"

Arwen cocked her head and regarded Boromir for a moment before answering, "Is that what you think? That I've bent rules just to see what I can get away with…or maybe just to annoy you? I don't have to justify myself to you, but as long as I have your attention, the reason that I do these things is because it's my responsibility as the president of the TriChi House to set an example for the rest of the school. For that matter we all have a responsibility to help those around us –"

"Like trying to help your boyfriend get elected to Student Council by having your TriChi girlfriends write in his name on the ballots?"

Arwen stood up, her face just inches from Boromir's, her eyes shooting daggers. "I didn't force anyone to write in his name," she spoke quietly but fiercely. "But I did speak to my sisters about what a great leader he'd be, even if he refuses to see it - I can't help it if they agreed with me. But why are you so upset - you won the election. Are you afraid that I was right and Aragorn would've made a far better president than you?"

Boromir gulped nervously as she finished speaking, not sure what to say. Luckily he didn't have to say anything, for Arwen's expression suddenly changed as her eyes focused on someone behind him. She smiled warmly and Boromir was struck by the intense beauty of her features as he was still standing so close to her.

"Aragorn – ir cerid anglennach?"

"Not long." Aragorn replied, stepping up beside Boromir and leaning across the table to gently kiss Arwen on the lips.

_I guess HE can deal with her now,_ Boromir thought as the two of them started having a discussion in Elvish.

Boromir quietly slunk away, but he hadn't gotten far before Arwen called out to him, "Boromir – I look forward to discussing this more at the Student Council retreat this weekend."

_I'll bet she does,_ Boromir thought as he went off in search of the new sophomore class vice president.

...

Eowyn wrapped the rest of her lembas in her napkin and shoved it into the outer pocket of her backpack to nibble on later. She then continued walking slowly past the tables, concentrating on the make-shift signs of butcher paper announcing each of the activities. _Chess Club. Art Appreciation Society. Debating Team._

"_Nin bain_!"

Eowyn jumped at the voice and looked up to see the handsome elf grinning at her. "Elladan - hi. I...I didn't see you there."

"Too busy admiring my artwork, huh?" he teased, gesturing to the markered sign hanging from the table. "And it's Eowyn, right? Merry's friend?" When Eowyn nodded, he smiled and continued, "So, Eowyn, seeing any activities that you're interested in joining? Say...the debate team?" He winked teasingly at her.

Eowyn shrugged. "I don't think so - I mean, I'm already on the paper."

"Nothing says you can't do both - Merry does, you know."

Eowyn paused to consider. Joining the debate team WOULD give her more time with Merry. But she was going to be busy enough. "I don't think I should. I mean, today's the first day of fencing practice, and if I make the team, that'll keep me fairly busy."

Elladan's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Fencing team?" He smiled at her. "And I thought you were plenty dangerous with just your good looks and intelligence."

_Don't forget,_ Eowyn reminded herself as blushed, _he's not interested in girls - don't be stupid and misinterpret his teasing._

"Hey, stop bothering the freshman girls," a voice that sounded a lot like Elladan's said from behind her. "You know you're supposed to leave them all for me."

Eowyn turned to see the owner of the voice and her jaw dropped - standing before her was an exact copy of who was now sitting behind her.

"Well if it isn't my greedy brother," Elladan teased. "Since when do YOU get all the freshman girls?"

"What are YOU complaining about?" his twin teased back. "YOU don't want them. Besides, you get all the boys, so it works out nicely. As if we planned it or something."

"We did - or rather -I- did." Turning to Eowyn, Elladan said in a stage whisper, "I'm always the one with the good ideas."

"And I'M the one with the good looks," his twin countered. Now it was HIS turn to explain to Eowyn, "So don't let him tell you otherwise."

Eowyn smiled as she watched the twins, too enthralled to speak. _They're so beautiful, BOTH of them. So ethereal, yet so down-to-earth. I'll never be able to compete with perfect folk like that._

_But Merry said he didn't WANT someone that was perfect. And I'M certainly not._ And the thought made Eowyn smile.

"_Iell bain, tor - lain o melethron?_" the twin asked his brother.

But Elladan shook his head. "_Perian meldis._"

Eowyn recognized the Elvish words for beautiful and hobbit, but she didn't understand the rest.

"So, Mr. Idea-Boy," Elladan's twin said, "perhaps an INTRO would be nice."

"I was just getting to it," the elf said, smiling. "Elrohir, this is Eowyn - she works on the paper. And Eowyn, as if you couldn't tell, this is my brother Elrohir."

"Nice to meet you," Elrohir said, taking her hand and kissing it.

_But he IS interested in girls!_ Eowyn thought with a smile.

As Elrohir let go of her hand, he said, "Eowyn? Oh wow, you're Eomer's kid sister, right?"

Eowyn nodded. "Yeah. Eomer's my brother." Eowyn remembered what Merry had said about Elrohir the night before and added, "You must know him from the polo team?"

"Excellent guess. He talks about you all the time, you know." He smiled warmly at her as he critically looked her up and down. "But I've gotta say, you're much prettier than I imagined."

Eowyn smiled warily, not certain how to take that.

But Elladan was. He laughed, announcing, "My brother - the KING of the backhanded compliment."

"Huh?" Elrohir then began to laugh good-naturedly at his brother's teasing. "Oh, I guess you're right - sorry about that, Eowyn. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that the way your brother talks about you, how you ride horses and used to play soldier with him all the time, I guess I pictured someone...I don't know...more..."

"Butch?" Elladan finished for him.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Elrohir said quickly, laughing. "And not that I'm complaining, either," he said, grinning flirtatiously at her.

"And that's not all," Elladan said. "She's going out for the fencing team."

"REALLY?"

Eowyn nodded, blushing at all the attention. "If they'll let me. Coach Anderson told me to come to the first practice today."

"Wow, I guess the fencing team is more enlightened than the polo team. And speaking of..." And Elrohir dissolved into a lively diatribe to his brother in Elvish. Eowyn caught the occasionally word here and there - "horses", "orcs", "plan", even "Eomer" and "Theoden" - but she couldn't really follow what he was saying.

Finally Elladan interrupted him: "Perhaps we should spare Eowyn from your tirade - after all, I'd hate to scare the freshmen off so soon."

"No, that's okay," Eowyn said. "I...I should get going anyway."

"I look forward to seeing you at the debate tournaments," Elladan said, smiling meaningfully at her.

"And you should stop by polo practice some time this week," Elrohir said. "I'm sure the rest of the team would LOVE to see you." And he winked at her.

"I'll think about it," she said with a shy smile as she continued on through the Great Hall.

...

Faramir paged through the copy of The Ring that the hobbit had given him as he slowly made his way amongst the tables. Although not really a writer, Faramir had always been an avid reader, often locking himself in his room to read whilst his brother was off playing sports and making friends, and he was now eager to read what other students had written.

_These are really good,_ Faramir thought, skipping over the Elvish love poem and starting into the next story. He soon stopped walking as he became totally engrossed in the story of a dragon and treasure and secret passageways under a mountain.

"No, Bro, I won't let you do it!"

Faramir looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled. "Hey, Boromir."

But Boromir wasn't smiling. "No. I don't care if you hate me for it, but I simply won't let you commit social suicide so soon into the semester."

Faramir had no idea what his brother was going on about. "What?"

"I know you used to play in high school," Boromir said, gesturing to the table that Faramir was now standing in front of, "but college is different. You should give other things a chance before falling back on things that are easy and comfortable."

Faramir read the banner on the table - "MEU Chess Club" - and finally understood what Boromir was talking about. _Though I DO like chess..._

"You should come out for the crew team with me."

"What?" Faramir couldn't believe what his brother was suggesting.

"It'd be great. You've only missed one practice - you could easily catch up."

Faramir shook his head. "I don't really think crew is my-"

But Boromir put his hand on Faramir's shoulder and looked intensely into his brother's eyes. "Please? For me? Just one week. If you hate it, you can quit on Friday and go join the chess club or whatever. But please just give crew a try? I think you might find you really like it. It..." Boromir's voice softened as he added, "...it would mean a lot to me."

There was something in Boromir's quiet intensity that made Faramir acquiesce. "Okay." Boromir's face exploded into a radiant smile as Faramir continued, "But only for a week. And you promise that if I don't like it, I can quit."

Boromir nodded, beaming. "Absolutely - I promise."

Faramir sighed. _I'm glad Boromir's so happy - now if only -I- could share his enthusiasm._

"This is gonna be fun, I promise you. Practice tomorrow morning starts at five."

Faramir coughed with surprise. "FIVE? Wait - you didn't tell me THAT. Can I change my mind?"

Boromir laughed, playfully punching his brother in the shoulder. "It's too late now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He turned to go and almost tripped over a hobbit lad who was kneeling down, awkwardly adjusting his new penny loafers.

"Sorry!" Boromir said, letting the hobbit finish and stomp away in his unfamiliar shoes. Turning back to his brother, Boromir added, "And people think the hazing for the MEN house is cruel!" before heading off.

Faramir watched as the milling crowd seemed to swallow up his brother and spit out Eowyn in his place. She smiled warmly as she caught his eye and headed straight towards him before he even realized what was happening.

_I guess I can't escape now,_ he thought with dread as if a hideous cave troll and not a beautiful girl was now approaching. He realized she looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in several days, and he suddenly grew depressed at the thought of what she might've been doing instead of sleeping.

"Faramir, hi!" she said, sounding more awake than she looked. "Sorry I didn't sit with you this morning - I got to class late. But why weren't you in your regular seat?"

_Because I was afraid to sit near you._ "Uh...I just..."

"You'll never believe what I did this weekend," Eowyn interrupted excitedly. "I actually spoke Elvish to a REAL ELF!"

Eowyn's enthusiasm penetrated Faramir's glum mood and he smiled. "That's great. When did you do that?"

"Friday night at the dance. Elladan - that's the elf's name - is a friend of Merry's, see, and he's SO CUTE." She smiled with embarrassment as she added dismissively, "Of course, he wasn't interested in ME."

_Why not? Can't he see you're perfect in every way?_

"But it was SO COOL to actually speak Elvish with a real elf!"

"So what'd you say?"

Eowyn blushed. "Well, it wasn't exactly a long conversation. But at least I was understood - and I understood HIM, too. And you'll never believe this - I didn't find out until afterwards, but it turns out he's Professor Halfelven's SON! I freaked out when I found out. But Merry said that my Elvish was fine and I shouldn't worry."

_Of course Merry speaks Elvish. Merry can do EVERYTHING._

"Oh, and speaking of Merry, did you see him over at the table for the newspaper?"

Faramir shook his head, peering through the other students to try and catch a glimpse of Eowyn's tall boyfriend. _I guess the hobbit found someone to take his place after all,_ he thought, unable to see the newspaper table through the crowd.

"Can you believe how many activities there are here at MEU?" Eowyn continued. "It's too bad I'm already so busy - there are several things I'd sign up for if I wasn't. But what about you?" She glanced at the magazine he was holding and exclaimed, "Oh, I see you have The Ring. My friend Frodo's the editor for it, you know. Do you write?"

Faramir shrugged, shaking his head. "Not really." _Though maybe writing would help me get my mind off how soft your hair looks._

"So what did YOU do this weekend?" Eowyn asked cheerfully.

_I chased after you like a pathetic puppy and realized that I'm turning into a stalker._

"Not much," Faramir answered, shrugging. "Uh...so...I heard about the fire drill on campus Saturday night."

A shadow seemed to pass over Eowyn as he spoke, but she almost instantly was back to her chipper self. "Yeah, being awakened at 3am is never fun," she said lightly, yawning as if to prove her point.

_I can think of ways that might be fun,_ Faramir thought, immediately blushing, thankful that Eowyn couldn't read his thoughts.

"Actually, I'm a little behind on my sleep because of it," Eowyn said, yawning and rubbing her eyes, and he once again noticed how tired she looked. "I think I'm gonna head back to my room and try to take a quick nap before class."

"Okay," Faramir said as she turned to go. "See you in bio."

"Oh," she said, stopping abruptly and turning back around. "Uh...this is gonna sound silly, but...would you mind waiting for me at the door? So we could walk in together? I...I wanna make sure we sit together."

Faramir looked at her, trying to figure out what it was in her tone that made him feel the sudden need to protect her. "Sure. I guess."

Eowyn breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. Then I'll meet you at the door to bio in..." she glanced at her watch, "...about 45 minutes."

"Okay," Faramir said as he watched Eowyn walked away into the crowd, realizing that his plan to avoid her wasn't working out quite as he'd planned.

...


	27. Chapter 27

27.) **Foiled** - written by Corli

.

_**The fencing coach comes up with a scheme to prevent Eowyn from joining the team.**_

.

"Coach Anderson?"

Coach put down the letter he'd been reading - yet another denial of his requests for new equipment - and sighed. "What is it, Orenthor?"

"There's a girl out here who wants to see you."

"Tell her she'll have to come back later," Coach said, glancing at the clock. "Practice is gonna start in a few minutes."

"She said that's why she's here," said Orenthor. "She said you told her to come."

Coach leaned over in his desk chair, trying to see past Orenthor out the door.

_It's Theoden's niece,_ Coach realized, spotting the girl waiting patiently outside his office, her hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. When Eomer had brought her in last week, Coach just hadn't felt like dealing with her then so he'd told her to come back for the first practice. _But I never expected she'd actually SHOW. I guess I'd hoped..._

He wasn't sure what he'd hoped. That she'd pledge a sorority? That she'd be overwhelmed by homework? That she'd find some other extra-curricular activity to keep her busy? Anything that would've prevented her from showing up today.

Yet here she was. And he was going to have to deal with her sooner or later.

"Send her in," Coach said, standing up and starting to gather things for practice.

"Good afternoon, Coach Anderson," the girl said as she entered the crowded office.

"Eowid, isn't it?" he said, not even stopping to shake the hand she proffered.

"EoWYN," she corrected. "You...you told me to come to the first practice."

Coach sighed. _This is the last thing I need today._ "C'mon, then," he said, holding the office door open for her as he balanced his clipboards in his arms.

They walked to the practice room where Orenthor and the others were getting the equipment out. It was strange to see them all in their regular clothes, tanned and buff after their summers in the sun.

"Bad news, guys," he said to the loosely assembled team. "The administration has decided that, due to budget cuts, we won't be getting any new equipment again this year."

This news was met with assorted groans.

"But isn't the rugby team getting all new uniforms?" Haven asked.

"Of course," Aeslech said. "The rugby team ALWAYS gets what they want."

_It's true - new uniforms, new equipment, a new field. I should've coached rugby!_

"But how about our new practice room, Coach?" Calimir asked.

"Nope," said Coach, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. "It looks like we're stuck here in the dungeon for awhile," he said, gesturing around the windowless basement room with the carefully taped outlines of the strip on the floor.

The groaning began again, and Coach realized that the only way to build morale was to build a good team. And that meant PRACTICE.

"Okay, men," Coach said, laying his clipboards on the ground and clapping his hands to bring the team to order. "I know it's been a long summer, but we need to get back to work. We've got a tough season ahead of us, and we've got to work hard to succeed." He glanced at the few newbies who were standing around awkwardly and added, "I'd especially like to extend a special welcome to the new freshmen on the team - we're glad to have you." He glanced at Eowyn, still not sure what to do with her, and it distracted him from his planned speech, causing him to stammer, "It's...uh...it's a new year, so...so we should begin with what I expect out of each and every one of you."

Coach then launched into his standard spiel, covering everything from practice clothes (whites were required at every practice after the first one) to standards of behaviour (attendance at practice was mandatory, despite what certain hotshot sophomores thought). When he'd covered everything he thought was necessary to instill in his team, he clapped his hands together twice. "So let's get started. We'll begin with footwork. Let's have everyone line up along the wall, facing me, in the basic fencing stance."

As the team shuffled into position, Eowyn came up and asked, "Should I go ahead and practice with everyone?"

Coach sighed. "You might as well," he said. _I can watch her as she practices and maybe come up with an excuse why she can't stay._

Eowyn took a place at the end of the line and, glancing first at the others, assumed the stance as Coach started calling out combinations:

"Advance, advance, retreat, advance, lunge, retreat, lunge, advance..."

Coach noticed that, at first, the girl watched the others, copying their movements. But once she understood what was being asked, she faced forward, concentrating hard on her footwork.

Eventually, after sufficient practice, Coach went on to calling out parries and ripostes. But the entire time that he was watching and giving advice to others he was really scrutinizing the girl. _She's never been trained, he realized as she repeated her strategy of watching the others until she understood the words. Yet she's really good. She has a natural talent, a natural instinct for the steps, and her concentration is intense._

_So what on middle earth can I do to get rid of her?_

Coach sighed. It was bad enough that a girl wanted to be on the team, but why'd it have to be THIS girl? If Theoden wanted to bow to the administration's wishes and allow all races on the polo team, then that was HIS prerogative. _But it's no reason to sic his niece on ME._ For Coach was determined not to be so lily-livered. Allowing a girl on his team would open up a can of worms that he simply didn't want released.

But while the girl had seemed polite and almost timid when he'd talked to her, her demeanor on the strip was intense and determined, revealing a hidden strength. She swung her sabre as if her very honour were at stake, as if she were fighting for her life.

He'd also seen her article in the paper last week. _Those reporter types are always tough as nails._

_And any girl who goes out for a boys' team has got balls. And that's the last thing I need - a gifted fencer with great skills and an attitude problem._

_'Cuz I've already got one of those._

A smile started to spread across Coach's face as the thought struck him. And as the idea began to coalesce, he realized it was the perfect way to get rid of her, once and for all.

"Eowid," he called to her as the fencers practiced their attacks and counterattacks. "Come see me after practice."

The girl nodded and then instantly returned her attention to her attacks, a glint of ferocity shining in her big blue eyes. Coach watched as she thrust her sabre, thankful that he would avoid sparring with her.

_He's just what she needs,_ he thought smugly, _and vice versa. They both need to be taken down a few pegs._

And when practice finally ended, Coach had his little speech all prepared.

"You wanted to see me?" Eowyn asked, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

"Yes," he said. "As you know, Eowid, this fencing team is for boys only-"

"But it's not fair. I'm just as-" Eowyn began, but Coach put up a hand to stop her.

"Let me finish. The team is for boys only; however, you do have talent. So here's what I'm proposing. Tomorrow you will spar with Strider."

"Strider?"

Coach nodded, smiling at his plan. "He's not here today, but he was our freshman who fenced sabre last year. You'll spar with him, and if you win, you can be on the team, even though you're a girl."

The girl furrowed her brow as she considered this, and Coach held his breath, expecting her to protest. After all, an incoming freshman who'd clearly had no formal training sparring against ANY sophomore wouldn't be fair. But she had no way of knowing that Strider was possibly the best fencer MEU had EVER had. He would definitely beat her, and then, her ego crushed, she would crawl away, thankful that she still had a few scraps of dignity left.

_And if Strider takes a few hits from the girl, it might do HIS ego some good as well._

But Eowyn didn't protest. Instead, she eventually nodded. "If I win, I'm on the team. No matter what."

Coach nodded. "Absolutely. I'm not a man to go back on his word."

Eowyn smiled. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

As she started to walk away, Coach called after her, "And you'll need to find some whites - no one spars without them."

Eowyn nodded and left.

_If only Strider will actually SHOW for practice tomorrow, then all my problems will be over,_ Coach thought with grim satisfaction as he picked up his clipboards and headed back to his office.

...


	28. Chapter 28

28.) **Happy Feet** - by Corli

.

_**Merry gives Pippin a foot rub, which Grishnakh finds suspicious.**_

.

Pippin stumbled into his dorm room and slammed the door behind him with a whimpering sigh. _Finally!_ he thought with relief. But his relief came too soon, for as he turned from the door, he tripped over his shoes for the umpteenth time that day and fell flat on his face, the contents of his backpack spilling out beside him on the rug.

"Are you okay?" Merry asked from his desk, his tone somewhere between amused and concerned.

"No!" Pippin whined, rolling over to sit up. He ripped off one of the offending shoes and threw it across the room angrily.

"Hey!" Merry said, ducking out of the way. "Don't throw it at ME - I'M not the one making you wear them!"

Pippin sighed frustratedly. _The last thing I need is another argument with Merry about Eta Pi!_ He took off the other shoe and started rubbing his sweaty foot, trying to fight back the tears that were forming. He had never really considered shoes before, but, after only one day in them, he'd come to the conclusion that they were designed solely as an advanced form of hobbit torture.

"Hey, what is it, Pip?" Merry asked, setting aside his homework and turning in his chair to face his roommate, now truly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Do you know what it's like, Merry?" Pippin asked, still sitting pathetically on the floor amidst his books and papers. "It's like I've been walking around with buckets of cement attached to my feet all day. I simply can't help tripping over these heavy, STUPID things. And my feet SWEAT - did you know that feet sweat, Merry? And the sweat makes the bottom of the shoes all wet and smelly and gross, not to mention SLIPPERY." Pippin sighed melodramatically. "I just want my feet to be FREE again, Merry. I want to be able to walk across campus feeling the ground beneath my feet and the grass between my toes."

Merry smiled as Pippin finished his whining diatribe. "Then let's go, Pip. You and I can walk someplace for dinner and-"

"No!" Pippin interrupted adamantly. "I can't! If I'm seen ANYWHERE without my shoes this week, I'll be kicked out of Eta Pi."

Merry turned back to his desk, mumbling under his breath, "Is that so bad?"

But Pippin heard, and he threw his other shoe at his roommate.

"Oof!" Merry grunted, catching the pennyloafer in his gut. "Sorry! Really, Pip, I am. I guess that's not what you need to hear right now."

"You THINK?" Pippin asked sarcastically, getting up and walking the few feet to his bed, collapsing upon it with another melodramatic sigh.

"Scooch over, Pip," Merry said, standing up awkwardly.

As Pippin rolled onto his back and watched his roommate move towards the bed, he finally noticed that Merry was moving stiffly, as if in pain. "What's wrong with YOU?"

"Polo practice," Merry said simply.

Pippin sighed, not even attempting to hide his annoyance.

"Hey!" Merry said, sounding annoyed himself. "If you're gonna be like THAT, I won't rub your feet."

"Really?" Pippin smiled for the first time all day as Merry sat down at the foot of the bed and crossed his legs with a slight grimace of pain. "You'll rub my feet?"

"Of course," Merry said, picking up one of Pippin's sweaty feet and instantly dropping it back down on the bed. "Ew!" he said, crinkling his nose and wiping his hands on the comforter.

"I told you," Pippin said, lifting his foot and wriggling his wet, smelly toes in Merry's face.

Merry pushed the offending foot away. "Well, then we'll just need to wash them."

"In what?" Pippin asked, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Merry stand up and search the room for something to soak Pippin's feet in. Finally Merry pulled down Pippin's shower caddy and dumped the contents onto Pippin's desk. "What are you doing?" Pippin asked.

"I'll be right back," Merry said, disappearing out the door into the hallway. A moment later he came back, sloshing water on the floor as he braced the door open with his foot.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, sitting up as Merry placed the caddy on the floor next to the bed and grabbed a loofah from the pile of Pippin's bath stuff on the desk. He then sat down on the floor himself, groaning slightly from the pain in his thighs.

"What do you THINK it is?" Merry said, grabbing one of Pippin's feet and placing it in the sudsy water.

"It's hot!" Pippin said, yanking his foot out and splashing water in Merry's face.

"Careful!"

"Sorry," Pippin said, grabbing his towel from where he'd thrown it carelessly on the floor that morning and handing it to Merry. Pippin then slowly lowered his foot back into the water, this time enjoying the soothing heat. "Aaaahhh - that feels nice."

Merry grinned up at him. "I thought it would." He began to wash Pippin's foot, gently removing the sweat and the grime.

"So?" Pippin asked expectantly as Merry continued with the footbath.

Merry looked up at him blankly. "So?"

"So, how was it?" When Merry still looked blank, Pippin rolled his eyes in frustration. "Polo practice?"

Merry looked up at him skeptically as he pulled Pippin's foot out of the water and toweled it dry. "You really want to know?"

"Of course," Pippin said, totally surprised that Merry would ask such a question. "I always want to know about you."

Merry smiled and put Pippin's other foot into the water. "It was...okay, I guess," he began warily.

But Pippin was impatient to hear details. "Did Eowyn introduce you to her uncle? Is he nice?"

Merry nodded. "Eowyn took me over to the stables early so I could meet her brother, and he totally took me under his wing, even showing me tricks of how to deal with the ponies."

"Ponies?" Pippin asked, confused. "I thought they used horses."

"They DO," Merry said, shifting uncomfortably from the pain in his thighs. "But Elrohir taught me that polo horses are called 'ponies' - he's Elladan's brother, and he was super nice to me, too. And Coach Theoden seemed nice as well. But...I don't know. Being around all those big ponies..." Merry trailed off as he removed Pippin's other foot and began drying it. "It was fine," he finished.

"Good," Pippin said, clearly not noticing Merry's hesitant tone. Looking down at his now clean feet, he wriggled his toes happily. "So now what?" he asked, looking expectantly at his roommate as Merry tenderly climbed upon the bed next to him.

"NOW I rub them," Merry said, picking up one of Pippin's feet and gently massaging the heel with his thumbs. "Just lie back and relax."

"How can I relax?" Pippin asked, squirming uncomfortably in his Eta Pi pledge clothes. "This sweater vest is all hot and scratchy."

"Then take it off, you dork," Merry said, extracting himself from the bed and once again sorting through the bathroom stuff he'd dumped onto Pippin's desk.

Pippin removed his Eta Pi blazer and sweater vest and threw them haphazardly onto the other bed before loosening his tie. He then lay back against his pillow, sighing, "That feels better."

"It LOOKS better, too," Merry teased, having found what he was looking for - a bottle of hand lotion. He sat back down on the bed and started rubbing lotion onto Pippin's foot.

"Ooh, it's cold!" Pippin said, jerking his foot away.

"Goodness you're picky!" Merry poured out more lotion into his palm and rubbed it between his hands to warm it. "Everything's either too hot or too cold to you."

Merry then rubbed the warmed lotion onto his roommate's foot, causing Pippin to sigh with satisfaction. "That's not either - that's perfect," Pippin said, placing his hands lazily behind his head and closing his eyes. He lay there, enjoying the quiet, peaceful sensation of Merry rubbing his heel, massaging the tension away with his thumbs.

"Oh, yes," Pippin moaned, enjoying the sensation. "Yes!"

Pippin heard Merry laugh. "And I thought you were loud in bed," he teased.

"We ARE in bed," Pippin pointed out, his eyes still closed.

Merry then moved on to Pippin's toes, rubbing lotion between them and then gently rubbing and pulling on each one.

"Mmmm," Pippin moaned. "That's nice."

The top of the foot came next, and Pippin couldn't help but smile as Merry ran his fingers through the tufts of curls.

"How'd you learn all this?" Pippin asked, opening his eyes and watching as Merry traced the path of each ligament from toe to ankle. "It feels so good."

"It's amazing what you can learn on the internet," Merry said, grinning at him. "And one interesting thing I read said that there's a pressure point on the bottom of your foot that's supposed to make you grow."

Pippin gasped as Merry found yet another sensitive spot and then grinned mischievously. "You keep this up, and I'll DEFINITELY grow."

Merry chuckled. "Grow TALLER," he explained.

"You mean like elves?" Pippin asked, fascinated.

Merry nodded. "Maybe that's their trick - maybe elves are naturally no taller than us, yet they've designed good shoes that capitalize on those pressure points."

"There's no such thing as 'good shoes'," Pippin corrected. "Shoes are evil and wicked and should be banned from - OHHHHH!" Pippin let out a loud moan as Merry took his foot between both hands and began kneading it. Everything else Merry had been doing had felt good on his sore foot, but it was nothing compared to this. It was as if Merry was wringing out all the pain, and after being strangled in shoes all day, the sudden release of all that tension into Merry's caring hands was overpowering. And Pippin wasn't one to keep such pleasure locked up. "Oh! Oh, yes!"

Merry chuckled. "You like that?"

"Yes! Don't stop!"

"How about this?" Merry asked, his hands continuing to knead the foot as his fingers dug into Pippin's arch, eliciting a gasp from the relaxed hobbit.

"AH! Right there! Mmmmm!"

A sudden knock on the door, however, instantly silenced him. Pippin's eyes popped open and he sat bolt upright as he saw his roommate standing and heading for the door. "Don't answer it, Merry!" he frantically whispered, the raw panic evident in his voice. "It could be THEM!"

Merry smiled, clearly amused by Pippin's paranoia, but he dutifully stopped where he was. "'Them' who, Pip?" Merry whispered back.

"Eta Pi! Maybe they're here to check up on me - make sure I'm wearing my pledge clothes and all."

"In the privacy of your own dorm room?" Merry whispered back doubtfully. "That seems a bit extreme, even for Eta Pi."

"Hey!" the gravelly voice outside the door called as the knock sounded again. "I know you're in there!"

Pippin's eyes opened wide with terror. "I think I know that voice!" he whispered. In his panicked state he couldn't quite recognize who it was, but he naturally feared the worst.

"I don't think it's someone from Eta Pi," Merry whispered, crinkling his forehead in concentration as he tried to place the voice.

"But what if it IS?"

Merry just stared at him. "Then get dressed, Pip."

"Oh! Right!" Pippin immediately leapt out of bed, intending to retrieve his sweater vest and blazer from the other bed. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was stepping, and his foot caught the edge of the makeshift footbath, knocking it over and splashing water all over the bed, the floor, and himself, not to mention all the books and papers he'd spilled earlier.

"BUGGER!" Pippin whispered loudly, grabbing the towel from the floor and trying to wipe up the mess. Merry was almost instantly at his side, taking the towel from him.

"I'LL wipe this up - YOU get dressed."

Pippin nodded and ran over to the bed, grabbing the sweater vest and putting it on with such haste that he didn't realize it was inside out until he already had one sleeve in the blazer. He threw off the blazer, deciding that the shoes were more important. He knelt down, searching the floor for the offensive pennyloafers. _Here's one - but where's the other?_ He remembered throwing both shoes across the room, but now he couldn't find the other one anywhere. And his movement was now hindered by the one found shoe, which he'd put on his foot so he wouldn't lose IT whilst looking for the other.

"Open up this door immediately!" the angry voice called out again.

Pippin looked to Merry, who had finished mopping up the water as best he could, and gave a panicked whimper, looking for guidance.

Luckily, Merry had an idea. "Get in bed," he whispered, slowly heading for the door. "Pull the covers up over you so he can't see what you're wearing."

"Great idea!" Pippin was nearest the "spare" bed, so he pulled down the covers and attempted to climb in. Unfortunately, because the bed was mainly for show, Merry had tucked in the sheets so tightly that Pippin had a hard time squirming his way into them.

Finally he was settled as best as he could be, and Merry gave him a questioning look, silently asking, "Ready?" Pippin nodded, and Merry turned and opened the door right as the knocking began again.

But the sight that greeted them was NOT, as expected, an impatient frat hobbit standing in the hall.

"Grishnakh!" Merry exclaimed, surprised to see their R.A., as Pippin breathed a sigh of relief under the confining blankets.

"I could hear you down the hall!" Grishnakh spit at them. "What's going on in here?"

"Why is it any of YOUR business?" Merry asked defiantly. "Quiet hours don't start until 10pm."

"True," he said, "it's only the middle of the afternoon - yet your roommate's already in bed." The R.A. glared at Pippin a moment, and then his eyes fell upon the wet towel in Merry's hands. "Make a mess?"

"Just spilled some water," Merry said, slowly walking over to the hamper and putting the damp towel inside.

"Water - sure," Grishnakh said doubtfully. He eyed Merry suspiciously as the hobbit walked back towards the door. "You look a little bit...uncomfortable, Brandybuck. A might stiff, even."

Pippin giggled from the bed.

Merry shrugged. "Polo practice," he said simply.

The R.A. snorted. "Yeah, right! A hobbit riding horses."

"Ponies," Pippin corrected, the blankets still pulled up to his chin. "And it's true. The team's open to hobbits now."

"And Orcs," Merry added matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm - well, I s'pose that explains YOU," Grishnakh said, his gaze traveling from Merry over to the bed. "But it doesn't explain what I just heard out in the hallway." He glared at Pippin suspiciously again before returning his attention to Merry, stepping menacingly closer to the small hobbit. "You know, Brandybuck, there's a RULE against cohabitation in the dorms."

The sound of Merry's weak gasp made Pippin suddenly realize that this was FAR more serious than some stupid Pledge Week activity. And now, it seemed, Merry wasn't talking - who could blame him, of course, with an Orc glaring down at him like that - so it was up to Pippin to get them out of this situation.

"Oh, we weren't cohabitating," Pippin said cheerfully, trying to squirm out of the tucked-in covers. "We were co-foot-itating."

"Co-WHAT?" Grishnakh spit out.

"You see," Pippin began rambling, still trying to extricate himself from the blankets, "I'm pledging Eta Pi, and this week we have to wear all our pledge clothes, which include SHOES! And, as you know, hobbits don't WEAR shoes, so today was a very uncomfortable experience for me and my feet. So all Merry here was trying to do was make my feet feel better by rubbing them. And I guess I got a wee bit carried away and made more noise than I should've. But certainly you understand, especially as YOU'RE wearing shoes right now. Don't they make your feet hurt? They certainly make mine. See?" Pippin announced, finally pulling his foot free from the tight grip of the sheets and holding it up above the bed, showing off the pennyloafer that was stuck onto its end. "It's nothing but a shoe...and some very sore feet."

Grishnakh's face showed the barest hint of a smile. "A hobbit in shoes - that ain't something you see everyday."

"You will every day this week," Pippin corrected, standing up and hobbling over to the door with his one shoe still on. "Shoes are required for all the pledges. But my yelling isn't, I suppose, so I promise I won't be loud anymore when Merry rubs my feet. Even if it's NOT quiet hours." And Pippin grinned winningly at the Orc.

But Grishnakh was unmoved. "See that you don't!" He took a step out into the hallway and then turned back, adding ominously, "Just know that I've got my eye on you two. And don't think 'co-foot-i-whatever' stories are gonna work on me next time, Took - I know what you two are really getting up to at night." And with that he turned and left.

"Phew!" Pippin said, closing the door behind the Orc and turning back to face Merry. "That was close. So," he began eagerly, pulling off his one shoe and throwing it across the room, "will you rub my other foot now?"

But Merry didn't seem concerned with foot rubs anymore. And, although Pippin didn't realize it, Merry's response was the first thing he'd spoken since Grishnakh had uttered the word "cohabitating".

Grabbing Pippin by the shoulders and looking straight into his eyes, Merry whispered, "We're in BIG trouble, Pip."

...

Sam set his tray down on the table and then dropped heavily into a chair, eliciting a worried look from his best friend.

"Sam, are you all right?" Frodo asked, his forehead crinkled with concern. "You looked exhausted! You're running yourself way too ragged. And doesn't rugby practice begin today?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I was just there. It went well, and I think we're gonna have a really good season this year. But I gotta eat quick now 'cuz my shift at the Perk starts at six." And he quickly began to down his mashed potatoes.

Frodo shook his head. "I don't know how you're gonna survive with school AND rugby AND all your jobs."

"Oh, don't worry about ME, Frodo. I'll be fine. Now that rugby's started, I've readjusted all my work schedules so I don't have to work past midnight except on the weekends." He grinned at Frodo, but the dark-haired hobbit didn't look too pleased.

"You have to take care of yourself, Sam," Frodo said earnestly. "I know you need money for school, but you also need SLEEP for your sanity." Frodo smiled warmly at his friend. "And just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

Sam blushed and stared down at his forkful of gravy. "Well...actually, Frodo...I could really use some more help in Elvish. We started nouns today, and I just don't get 'em at all."

Frodo nodded. "Of course I'll help you with your Elvish, Sam. Any time."

Sam looked up shyly, smiling with gratitude, and was about to thank Frodo when an overflowing tray was suddenly plopped down between them. Sam watched, perplexed, as the tray's owner pulled a chair over from an adjacent table and squeezed it in-between Sam's and Frodo's.

"Evening," Merry said cheerfully, taking a seat in the crowded quarters.

Sam couldn't think of a suitable response - he was too busy shifting his chair over to make room for his friend's, at the same time wondering why Merry had chosen to sit in this smooshed spot when the entire rest of the table was empty.

Pippin must've been thinking the same thing.

"Why are you sitting there?" Pippin asked, standing on the other side of the table with his tray in his hands, staring blankly at his roommate.

Merry shrugged, his mouth already full of food. Taking a quick drink to wash it down, he replied, "We ALWAYS sit here."

"At this TABLE, yes," Pippin said, setting his tray down next to Frodo. "But usually we sit together."

Merry sighed, his cheery demeanor starting to fade. "We don't ALWAYS have to sit next to each other, Pip - we're not in elementary school anymore."

"So why are you squeezing into a space that's only big enough for a six-year-old?" Pippin asked. As if to make his point, Merry's elbow suddenly collided with Frodo's, causing Frodo's milk to spill all over the tray. "See?" Pippin said as Merry handed several paper napkins to Frodo to clean up the mess.

"Pippin," Merry said through clenched teeth, and Sam saw Pippin flinch at the sound of his own name. "Did you not hear anything I just said back in the room? We have to be careful now - we can't just go on the way we have been."

Pippin laughed. "But this is just DINNER, Merry - there's no need to be paranoid. Grishnakh doesn't even EAT in the cafeteria."

Sam had no idea what they were talking about, but apparently Frodo had some inkling. "Did Grishnakh catch you two?" he asked worriedly.

"No." "Yes."

Merry glared at his roommate across the table as Pippin continued, "He didn't catch us doing anything like that - Merry was just giving me a foot rub."

Sam smiled at the thought. "I like foot rubs," he said absently.

"So does Pippin," Merry said accusingly. "And that's the whole problem. We weren't ACTUALLY doing anything, but Grishnakh THINKS we were. And now he totally has it out for us."

"It's not a big deal, Merry," Pippin said. "In case you haven't noticed, he's not the sagest herb in the garden - we can outwit him."

"He's already caught us, Pip," Merry said. "He KNOWS about us. Now all he needs is proof."

"And that's what I'm saying - we'll outsmart him so he CAN'T get proof."

"Exactly," Merry said. "Which is precisely why I'll be sitting as far from you as possible from now on. And I mean ALL the time, not just when Grishnakh might be around. We must be vigilant. The instant we let our guard down, rest assured Grishnakh will be there, ready to kick us out of school."

"Out of school?" Sam hadn't really been following the conversation since his mind had been wandering about Pippin's suggestion to add sage to the mashed potatoes, but Merry's statement brought him instantly back. "They'd kick you out of school for a foot rub?"

"No." "Yes."

As the two roommates glared across the table at one another, Frodo leaned behind Merry and whispered to Sam, "I'll explain later, Sam."

But Sam shook his head, upset on Pippin's behalf. "If there are dorm rules that will kick you out of school just for a foot rub, then those are some pretty stupid rules."

Frodo smiled at him. "I definitely agree, Sam."

And Merry must've, too, for his eyes suddenly twinkled and the corners of his mouth began to turn up in a thoughtful smile.

...


	29. Chapter 29

29.) **Plain Speaking** - by Corli and Kel

.

_**Merry is furious that his debate team topic of "cohabitation in the dorms" was given to Elladan instead of him.**_

.

"Stop! Bucky! Wait up!"

But Merry didn't want to wait up, especially for Elladan. He wanted to get as far away from the debate team as possible, before his anger made him say something he'd regret later. He ignored the elf's calls and quickened his pace.

Elladan, however, was persistent, not to mention much taller, and he caught up to Merry in a matter of a few long strides.

"Merry, wait!" Elladan said, placing a hand on the hobbit's shoulder to stop him.

Merry stopped and spun around to face Elladan, an angry scowl twisting his normally cheerful features. "What do you want?"

"Erestor was way outta line," Elladan said, "The whole team thinks so. Everyone thinks that he should have let you debate the topic instead of giving it to me."

The elf smiled warmly. "You made a lot of really great points in your presentation, Merry. I was impressed! But look at it this way - Erestor must have been impressed with your idea, too. Most of the topics that the others suggested were rejected straightaway. He assigned YOURS to the champion of the debate team - someone who, I can say without bragging," Elladan said proudly, "also happens to be a well-known activist on campus and president of the Gay-Straight Alliance."

Merry paused. He hadn't thought about it that way. He'd been so furious with the faculty advisor for giving his cohabitation topic away to Elladan that he hadn't even considered that Erestor thought it was a good topic.

And, Merry had to admit, if he was going to have someone else fighting for his cause, he'd definitely choose Elladan - the elf was smart, charismatic and a master of persuasive speaking. But that didn't make Merry feel any better. The annual student-faculty debate competition was his chance to fight back at Grishnakh and the university housing board in an arena in which he excelled. Merry felt like his opportunity to fight for a change had been ripped away from him in an instant.

Elladan smiled. "C'mon, let me buy you a snack," he offered cheerfully, leading Merry in the direction of the snack bar. "I want to get YOUR ideas on the cohabitation policy before I go start my own research."

'Research!' Merry thought with disgust about his own topic. It was bad enough when Erestor gave away Merry's topic to someone else. To add insult to injury, the faculty advisor assigned Merry a "special topic" - forest preservation.

"Meriadoc, your family lives near the Old Forest," Erestor had said, "So this should be a topic close to your heart."

'Close to my heart,' Merry thought scornfully. 'If that old fool knew anything, he'd know that the Old Forest doesn't need protecting. More like WE need to be protected from IT! I'd just as soon raze it to the ground as walk past it and now I have to argue for the preservation of that awful place!'

"So has your R.A. been giving you a hard time?"

"Huh?" Merry asked, looking blankly up at the elf. Though Merry's anger was slowly dissipating, he was preoccupied with thoughts of trees and debate topics, so Elladan's question caught him off-guard.

"Your R.A.," Elladan repeated. "I assume your topic idea was based on personal experience. Or is it just something that's been bothering you for awhile?"

"Why would it bother me?" Merry tried to ask nonchalantly even as he felt a chill travel down his spine.

Elladan laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Bucky-boy! I know about you and Pippin."

"I...uh...I...don't know what you're talking about," Merry laughed nervously.

"Merry," Elladan said, raising an eyebrow, "Remember who you're talking to. You don't have to pretend with me. I know you and Pippin are together."

Merry shushed Elladan loudly and frantically glanced around, hoping that no one had heard. Turning back to Elladan, he hissed, "How do you KNOW that?"

Elladan chuckled. "Are you kidding? The way you're always talking about 'my roommate Pippin'? I've known about you two since last year."

Merry coughed. "Last year?"

"Puh-lease - surely you're aware that subtlety is NOT your strong point. And it's CERTAINLY not your Fiddle Boy's." Elladan smiled. "You guys are really sweet. I've never seen such a naturally affectionate couple, even amongst hobbits."

"But..." Merry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elladan's observation proved Merry's worst doubts true - any kind of public affection between him and Pippin led people to the wrong ideas about them.

Or the RIGHT ones.

"But Elladan, Pip and I only got together this summer."

Elladan stopped and stared at the hobbit in surprise. "You're kidding! So you really WERE 'just roommates' last year?"

Merry nodded, and Elladan started laughing.

"Boy is MY face red!" the elf said, shaking his head. "The way you talked about Pippin, I just... Wow!" Elladan chuckled as his cheeks did indeed redden. "I guess I'm as guilty of prejudice as the next elf. Sorry 'bout that. You know, I never would've given you all those G.S.A. pamphlets last year if I had known..." He trailed off as he began laughing again. Looking down at the hobbit, he added meaningfully, "You'll forgive me, won't you, Bucky?"

But Merry was still processing the elf's earlier comment. "You don't give EVERYONE G.S.A. pamphlets?"

Elladan laughed. "Of course not. I mean, straight kids of course are welcome to come - after all, it is the Gay-STRAIGHT Alliance - but I usually don't go to such efforts to invite them to meetings."

"So you really thought..." Merry trailed off.

'If Elladan thought that, did OTHER people think that, too? Do other people KNOW? And if so, what does that mean for me and Pip?'

"Don't worry," Elladan said as if he'd been reading Merry's thoughts. "I don't think anyone else would've made that mistake."

"You don't?" Merry asked tensely. "Are you sure?"

"Nah," Elladan assured him. "My radar's pretty sensitive." He chuckled, "I guess I just had a false positive with you two! Most people don't even pay attention."

Merry exhaled a sigh of relief at the elf's calming words.

"Don't worry about it." Elladan looked down at Merry and smiled. "Though I still can't believe you two didn't get together till this summer - you wasted a perfectly good year just being roommates. You and Fiddle Boy BELONG together. Still, it's better to find out sooner rather than later, eh?"

Merry smiled, embarrassed. "You really think we belong together?"

"Absolutely, Bucky! Hasn't everyone told you that?"

Merry shook his head, looking down at the ground sheepishly. "We...uh...haven't really told many people yet."

Elladan's eyes widened and he laughed. "No WONDER you were so freaked out by my comments! I'm really sorry, Bucky. I promise, I won't tell a soul, not until you're ready for that." He smiled reassuringly at the hobbit. "But now that I know, at least you have someone you can talk to, right?"

Merry smiled. He HADN'T really had anyone to discuss things with. Pippin had Vinca, but Merry had no one he felt comfortable sharing his thoughts and doubts with. 'And I've ALWAYS felt comfortable talking to Elladan. This'll be GREAT.'

"I'd really like that," Merry finally said, feeling relaxed for the first time in hours.

Elladan laughed, patting Merry comfortingly on the shoulders as they reached the door of the snack bar. "Then let me buy you some fries, and we can sit down and talk." He winked mischievously as he held the door open for Merry. "And I want ALL the juicy details about this summer!"

Merry laughed as he followed the elf up to the counter.

...


	30. Chapter 30

30.) **On Guard** – written by Jenny

.

_**Eowyn has to tryout for the fencing team by sparring with Aragorn.**_

.

Eowyn felt both nervous and excited as she headed to the fencing teams' practice room. As she jogged down the stairs of the Phys Ed building to the basement she was balancing an old set of whites and her saber in her arms, both of which were hand-me-downs from her brother Eomer. He had given them to her on her 16th birthday after she had pestered him continually for a year to teach her how to fence. Finally giving in to her, Eomer had begun to spar with her in the evenings after school, despite their Uncle's admonitions that fencing was no sport for a girl.

When Eowyn had told Eomer about today's match to decide her status with the fencing team, he had been very firm with her. "Don't let any of the team intimidate you. You're good and you can do this. Oh yeah, don't forget to go for your opponent's groin first – it'll totally un-nerve him." Seeing a look of doubt on her face, Eomer had grabbed her by the shoulders, "You CAN do this," he told her sternly.

_I can do this…I can do this,_ she kept telling herself, _I know that I can beat this guy, even if he's some stuck up chauvinist, which is likely considering his age and gender._ Eowyn figured that there was a good chance that the coach would set her against someone as close-minded as himself, someone that he would expect to intimidate her and send her running. _Well, that's not going to happen_, she told herself determinedly. With one final thought of _I can do this!_, Eowyn entered the room.

The entire team had assembled early for the day's practice. The news had spread like wildfire and the group could hardly wait to see Strider, the unofficial team captain, dueling with a girl! The atmosphere in the room was charged with excitement and energy.

Holding her chin up as she walked across the room, Eowyn scanned the faces of the young men, wondering if her opponent had arrived yet. As she reached the far wall where everyone's assorted bookbags and clothing were placed, Eowyn searched for an open spot. _This team really needs a locker room,_ she found herself thinking as she dropped her whites to the floor and set down her saber.

Then Eowyn put on the padded canvas doublet and knickers, more "off-gray" than "white" after so many years of use, and began to warm up for the upcoming bout. She felt a little self conscious at first, but her intense focus soon blocked out the rest of the room as she concentrated on her movements. _Advance…retreat…advance…parry…lunge…_

...

Strider entered the room with Coach Anderson, his expression grim as he listened to the Coach continue their conversation.

"So I told her to come back today and spar with you. When she loses, we'll be rid of her. And she won't be able to argue discrimination because she was given a fair deal and agreed to it."

Strider shook his head with annoyance. He was planning to refuse to be a part of the Coach's sordid scheme when he caught sight of the girl at the end of the room practicing saber with a determination he'd rarely seen before. Intrigued, he walked toward her taking in her slim but strong body, her long strawberry blond hair secured in a French braid, her delicate face that seemed to glow with intensity, and her eyes that looked right through him. Right away Strider knew that this was no ordinary girl.

_In fact, this girl's determination and spirit are just what the fencing team needs,_ Strider thought. _If she can really fight with that saber, we might even have a chance at the Championship this year._

Stepping up to her with his sword drawn, Strider blocked her practice swing, stopping her short. She glared at him in surprise for a moment before twisting her saber in a circular parry, ending with her saber pointed at his throat.

Spreading his arms out in surrender he said, "You have some skill with a blade."

"You must be Strider," she stated, staring back at him in with a boldness that almost made him uncomfortable.

"Yes," he replied. "And you must be Eowyn. Coach Anderson told me that he wanted us to spar today. He said that you were interested in joining the team." Strider decided not to mention exactly what Coach Anderson had said about her. The man was obviously a fool.

The girl nodded and wiped a hand across her sweating forehead. "Yes, that's right. Coach Anderson told me that I'd have to beat you if I wanted to be on the team."

Strider couldn't help smiling at her directness. He suddenly found himself intrigued with the idea of sparring with her. If she was as good in a bout as she was in her warm-up, then this might actually be a challenge.

Coach Anderson walked up and slapped Strider on the back. "Well, shall we get started?"

Strider looked at Eowyn with one eyebrow raised. "Shall we?" And with a gallant bow of his head, he gestured for her to lead the way to the taped strip in the middle of the room.

Nodding with a slightly puzzled expression on her face, Eowyn walked past him, gripping her saber tightly.

Strider stepped up opposite Eowyn on the strip and the two stood facing each other while the rest of the team ranged itself around them. When everyone seemed settled and the room had become strangely quiet, Coach Anderson gave the command "On Guard."

Both Strider and Eowyn raised their sabers to a vertical position in front of their faces in salute then both stepped back into the side-facing fencing stance, as if in unison. "Are you ready?" Coach Anderson asked. Both Strider and Eowyn answered "Yes".

There was another moment of tense silence, then Coach Anderson said clearly and loudly, "Fence."

Without hesitation Eowyn lunged at Strider. Never having dueled with a girl before, Strider found the experience awkward, to say the least. Should he hold back so that he didn't hurt her? Should he give her the right of way after each touch to give her a head start? Before Strider could make up his mind on what his conduct should be, he found himself quickly retreating before her attack.

The first three touches had been awarded to Eowyn when Strider began to be concerned that there was a chance of him losing the bout. And to a girl! Deciding that he'd better take this more seriously, Strider had to forget about who he was dueling and just concentrate on the strategy of the swords. Eowyn was a ferocious fencer, and Strider found himself grateful for the protective body armor.

The rest of the team's attention was completely riveted by the bout. Most of them had felt indifferent at the thought of a girl being on the fencing team, but now watching her fight with Strider they felt themselves warming to Eowyn. Everyone could see that she lacked any formal training, yet her natural instincts seemed to make up for that lack. And she was tough! She was taking hits that were going to leave some great bruises! Watching Strider slowly close the scoring gap, everyone of the team felt relieved that they hadn't been picked to fight with Eowyn.

By the time that they had reached 7 points each, Eowyn had earned Strider's respect. No matter how hard he pushed her, she continued to keep her guard up and remained totally focused. _The rest of the team could definitely learn something from this girl,_ he thought. By this point he had begun to sense her weaknesses, and he could tell that she'd begin tiring soon. But instead of pressing his victory, he held himself back.

When they had reached 13 points each Strider could feel the sweat pouring off his body from the effort he was expending. Momentarily lost in the ferocity of the bout, his 14th touch was a harder strike than he'd meant it to be, hitting her squarely in the heart. He heard a few of the watching team members draw their breath in sharply in a sympathetic wince.

About this time Strider sensed that Eowyn was getting tired. Her last few lunges had been less aggressive, and her guard was definitely getting weaker. Just as he was beginning to worry about her she lunged at him from nearly point blank range. His parry was too late and her saber sliced across his cheek, leaving a bloody gash. Rather startled by her amazing lunge, Strider fell back, but not quickly enough to avoid the 15th touch.

"Halt!" Coach Anderson called out.

Both breathing heavily from exertion, Eowyn and Strider stepped apart and lowered their sabers. Eowyn had an elated look on her face and Strider couldn't help but smile back at her.

The room remained hushed while everyone looked at Coach Anderson for his reaction. Finally, he gave a grudging smile and nodded at Eowyn. "Welcome to the team, girl."

The rest of the team gave out assorted whoops and hollers of congratulations and Eowyn felt herself manhandled by most of them wanting to slap her on the back or punch her in the arm.

"Alright, alright," Coach Anderson had to yell above the melee. "We've still got a practice to hold here! Everyone line up along the wall!"

...

After practice, Eowyn quickly pulled off her whites, eager to head back to Edoras Hall and tell her brother the great news. As she was kneeling down to pick up her things from the floor she became aware of a shadow across her body and looked up to see Strider standing above her.

Reaching down to take her arm, he helped her to her feet. Eowyn felt her heart race as he pushed open the collar of her shirt and gently touched the skin above her heart. He sighed in annoyance and looked into her eyes from only inches away.

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I shouldn't have hit you so hard."

Feeling a blush spreading up her body Eowyn felt the strangest sensation as she stared back at him. "Don't worry about it," she finally managed to say. "It's…it's nothing."

"I broke the skin," Strider said, again examining the wound. "You need to get some witch hazel on this as soon as possible." When Eowyn didn't answer him he raised a finger to her cheek. "I mean it. Alright?"

Eowyn had to close her mouth which she suddenly realized was just hanging open. Not trusting any words to come out, she nodded mutely. Why was his touch so distracting?

Strider smiled at her and let go. "Alright then. See you tomorrow at practice. And by the way, congratulations."

Eowyn smiled back at him and she suddenly felt like her heart was coming undone. As she looked into his eyes again she realized that she'd been holding her breath, _Maybe that's why I feel a little light headed,_ she thought. The saber gash on his forehead caught her attention and she realized that she hadn't apologized. She wanted to say something to him, but no words came to mind. Instead she watched him turn and walk away, a tattered bookbag on one shoulder and his sheathed saber at his side. She found herself staring at him, watching him stop to talk to someone in the doorway, then disappear through the doors. _What is wrong with me?_ she wondered as she moved her hand to her cheek where she could still feel his touch.

...


	31. Chapter 31

31.) **Plurals** - by Jenny and Corli

.

_**Faramir & Eowyn have their first lunch "date", although it's not for the reason Faramir hoped and it ends in disaster!**_

.

Professor Elrond finished writing "_Naid Yrmin - Prestanneth_" on the chalkboard and launched into his lesson on pluralizing nouns. Faramir glanced around anxiously, only partly paying attention to the professor.

_Where is she?_ he wondered, glancing around the classroom. He then chastised himself, _Stop obsessing about her! You can't constantly be thinking about her! It's creepy!_

But he was worried. Eowyn had told him that she was supposed to have her team-deciding fencing bout yesterday, and what if it hadn't gone okay? That team meant everything to her, and if she had lost the bout...Faramir was afraid of what she might've done.

Faramir heard the door to the lecture hall open behind him, and he turned to see Eowyn walk in. He breathed a sigh of relief for her safety even as he slunk down in his seat, hoping that she wouldn't see him and come sit nearby. But after a moment of scanning the classroom, Eowyn caught sight of him and, waving, started towards him.

"Whew, that was a close one! I thought that I was going to be really late!" Eowyn said to Faramir in a hushed voice. Sitting down and quickly getting out her notebook, she looked towards the chalkboard. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Pluralizing nouns," Faramir answered in an equally hushed voice. "Did you do the homework?"

"Yeah. Can you imagine NOT doing the homework for this class? I would be so lost!"

Faramir nodded in agreement, finding himself strangely distracted by the way Eowyn leaned in toward him when she talked. Maybe it was the smell of her hair...

Becoming alarmed at the direction of his thoughts, Faramir turned abruptly away and pretended to be involved in taking notes as Professor Elrond was saying "_Min rach. Yrmin_?"

"_Raich_!" Faramir called out along with several other students. He watched Professor Elrond write the singular and plural forms of the word "wagon" on the chalkboard before he trusted himself to look over at Eowyn.

"So…how did the fencing thing yesterday turn out?" Faramir asked quietly, trying for an offhand tone of voice.

"I'm on the team!" Eowyn replied, a huge grin lighting her face with warmth.

_And I thought she was pretty before!_ Faramir thought, overcome by the intensity of her smile. And he noticed that her joyous expression wasn't limited only to her mouth, for her eyes sparkled and her cheeks glowed as well. For the first time he became aware of the dimple in her chin and pondered why he hadn't noticed it before. And the smell of her hair was definitely getting to him, for the rest of the room seemed to disappear as he became mesmerized by her animated story.

"...tied at 13 hits, and you have to get 15 to win, and he scored one and I thought for sure I'd lost but then I hit him in the face, which is totally legal in sabre, so we were tied again, and a moment later, before I knew it, I scored another point and won! Can you believe it?"

"That's incredible," Faramir said, less impressed with her winning than her winsomeness.

Unfortunately, Eowyn's spirited tale had attracted the attention of Professor Elrond. "Eowyn," he called to her sternly, "_min lang. Yrmin_?"

Faramir held his breath, embarrassed on her behalf for having been called upon when she wasn't paying attention. But Eowyn turned towards the professor and breezily answered, "_Leng_."

"_Maer_, Eowyn," Elrond said, nodding at her before returning to his lecture.

Faramir couldn't believe it! _All this, and she's smart, too!_

But Eowyn turned to Faramir, laughter in her eyes. "As if I wouldn't know the plural for sword!"

As Eowyn turned her attention back to the class and began copying down notes, Faramir took a deep breath, trying to get his courage up. _I'm going to ask her out,_ he thought, _to hell with Merry!_

"Well," Faramir began in a hushed tone, stopping to clear his throat, "I think that we should celebrate. Would you meet me for a picnic lunch today?"

Time seemed to slow down as Faramir watched Eowyn lift her head and turn towards him. She had a slight frown of concentration on her face as she considered the question.

Just as Faramir was expecting her to say 'no', Eowyn gave a small smile and nodded her head 'yes'. "Why not?" she whispered back to him. "We're both free after bio until childhood development at two o'clock, right?"

Faramir continued nodding, a foolish smile spreading over his face. "That would be great! I know the perfect spot – over by the Anth building there's a sculpture garden on the hill!"

"Faramir!" Professor Elrond's voice rang out clearly in the suddenly silent room. "This is NOT the Green Dragon. And we are NOT here to pick up dates. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Faramir replied, sure that his face was crimson with embarrassment. It was rare for the professor to speak in the Common Tongue in class, and Faramir wanted to disappear into his chair as everyone stared at him.

"_Min fair. Yrmin_?"

Faramir had to think a moment. "_Fir_?" Elrond nodded once in acknowledgement and turned back to the chalkboard.

Exhaling heavily in relief, Faramir looked down at his notebook, unsure of what to say to Eowyn. Just then, Eowyn surreptitiously slid a note onto his desk.

Faramir unfolded the half-sheet of notebook paper and read, "I'm really glad you asked me out today. I need to talk to you about something."

Faramir's heart skipped a beat as he reread the last sentence several times. _Don't get your hopes up,_ he scolded himself, but he couldn't help it. She wanted to TALK to him about something!

_Maybe it's about something bad,_ he reminded himself. _Maybe she saw me watching her the other night during the fire alarm - maybe she KNOWS I'm a crazy stalker type and she wants me to cool it._

_But why wouldn't she have said something about it in class on Monday? Or Tuesday? Why wait until today to confront me? Eowyn doesn't seem the type to avoid a confrontation._

_But maybe she wanted to wait until she could confront me ALONE, not in front of other students. Alone, in the sculpture garden, where she can hand over the restraining order in private and..._

Desperate to know, Faramir jotted down, "What'd you want to talk about?" on the note, folded it, and slid it back onto her laptop desk.

He watched as she opened the note and a shy smile crossed her lips. _That's a good sign,_ Faramir thought. _She looks happy but almost embarrassed - not how you'd expect someone to feel about a confrontation. More like how you'd expect someone to feel if she was about to confess something. Like maybe that she likes someone?_

Faramir felt his breathing grow shallow with excitement as Eowyn passed the note back to him. He opened it and read, "You're a guy..."

It was like a record scratched in his head. _Duh, you idiot,_ he chastised himself. _She doesn't like YOU - she likes Merry. She probably wants advice on her love life._

Faramir took a deep breath and continued to read the rest of the page, his worst fears confirmed. "You're a guy. I need to talk to you about Merry. I need your..." Faramir turned the note over and finished reading, "...advice. I think I've been leading him on, and I need you to help me figure out how to let him down easy."

Faramir's heart was having a hard time dealing with this rollercoaster of emotions. He reread the last sentence several times until he was sure it really said what it said.

Nervously, not sure he really wanted to know the answer, he wrote simply, "Why?" and handed the note back to her. Eowyn blushed, and that same shy smile returned as she wrote her answer.

"Because I like someone else."

_YES!_ Faramir said. He couldn't believe it! She liked him! And she was willing to give up her boyfriend for him! It was like a dream come true.

_Maybe she's just been too shy to say anything before,_ he thought. _And we've never really spent any time alone together - we're always in class. I'm so glad I got up the courage to ask her out - she might've never told me if I hadn't._

_But what if she's afraid to tell me to my face? I mean, I'VE certainly been afraid to say anything to her. Maybe she'd feel more comfortable writing it to me - she sure seems willing to bare all on paper. And maybe if we get that awkward part over with now, we can just enjoy our lunchdate._

_Oh my gosh, a lunchDATE! An actual date! This is turning out to be the best day EVER._

_But we'd best get the rest of this out in the open BEFORE our date._ So he wrote, "Whom do you like?" and passed the note back to her.

Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she turned to him and was about to speak. But she was interrupted by Professor Elrond stepping up to the podium and clearing his throat sternly. He swept the lecture hall with a glaring frown before speaking.

"Tomorrow there will be a quiz on the vocabulary list from page 23. Anyone who does not pass this quiz will receive an F on this section, so I suggest that you study." Professor Elrond paused for a moment and frowned in particular at Faramir and Eowyn before continuing. "Also, I would like to remind all of you that interruptions will NOT be tolerated in my Elvish classes. In the future, those students who do interrupt or distract from the lesson…will be asked to leave. I hope that I've made myself clear. Now, open your books to page 25, 'The Fall of Gil-galad'. Everyone will read two lines to practice their pronunciation. We will start with you, Sam."

Faramir and Eowyn reached for their Sindarin textbooks along with the rest of the class and flipped to page 25. Once the page shuffling had died down, Sam began.

As Sam made his way ponderously through the first two lines of the poem, Eowyn quickly wrote on the note and passed it back to Faramir's waiting hand.

"His name is Strider. I don't know very much about him yet, but I can't stop thinking about him!" the note read.

Faramir slumped in his seat, unconsciously crumpling the note into a tight ball. The last feelings of elation disappeared, leaving him drained and exhausted. He remembered to keep his eye on the poem as a new reader took over. He found himself focusing on the poem in an effort to appear normal. But inside he felt like screaming and throwing his textbook as far as it would go. _She loves someone else and it's not you, you fool,_ was all that he could think.

The clock slowly ticked onward to 8:50. Faramir breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally excused from class. He stood up quickly, just wanting to get outside into the fresh air and have time to collect himself before biology. Eowyn stood up with him, blocking the narrow aisle between the desks while she gathered her things into her bookbag.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" a man on the other side of Faramir called out, as the row of students waited for Eowyn to clear the way.

The man, a rugby player by the look of him, shoved against Faramir, catching him off guard and causing him to bump hard into Eowyn.

In a sudden rush of anger and adrenaline Faramir turned and punched the rugby player right in the solar plexus. The man fell back down into his seat, his mouth gaping open as he tried to catch his breath.

"Pardon you," Faramir spoke in a strangely calm voice. "Next time you might try using some manners."

Obviously surprised at the whole incident, Eowyn gaped at Faramir for a moment. Rubbing her head where Faramir's shoulder had rammed into it, she suddenly appeared to remember her surroundings, and grabbing her bag she headed for the door.

Once outside she cast a sidelong look at Faramir. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Faramir nodded. "I'm...fine," he answered, knowing it was the furthest thing from the truth. His head reeled, his hand still stung from the punch, and he felt as if someone had taken out his heart and stomped it into the ground. He was anything but fine. Mostly he was just ashamed - resorting to violence was the sort of thing his brother did, not him. So Faramir avoided Eowyn's eyes, not wanting to see the disapproval he knew was there, and instead concentrated on his own pangs of remorse.

But as he slowly began to isolate the pain in his shoulder, he suddenly remembered that Eowyn had been on the receiving end of that boy's shove. He quickly asked, "I didn't hurt YOU, did I?"

Eowyn shook her head warily. "No," she said. "I'm okay."

"I didn't mean to bump into you...it was just..." Faramir sighed, frustrated that he couldn't repair the damage. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say - he just wished he could take back the entire incident. "I'm sorry," he finally mumbled, staring down at his feet.

"It wasn't your fault," Eowyn said. She looked around uncomfortably before adding, "Um...I gotta go. I'll see you in biology."

She hurried off, leaving Faramir to regret ever having gotten out of bed this morning.

...

When she got back to her dorm room, Eowyn had planned to work on her article about the fencing team for The Palantir, but instead she began to reflect upon what had happened in class. The entire shoving incident and subsequent punching had reminded her of Eomer - her brother's quick temper was always getting him into trouble. _Though it's often because he's trying to protect me,_ she realized. _And wasn't Faramir just doing the same thing?_ she thought, absently rubbing her head where Faramir had been shoved into her.

_Why is it that all the guys I know are so violently protective of me?_ she wondered. _It's not like I can't take care of myself._ She thought about her fencing abilities, which led to thoughts of the team, with led to thoughts of...

_Strider._ She pictured him, walking away after their bout yesterday, and smiled, sighing. Although he'd carried his sabre with him as he left, he somehow didn't strike Eowyn as the violent type. _He doesn't seem to be quick-tempered,_ she thought. _Instead he has an air of deep calmness about him, as if he meditates on all his actions before executing them. And he seems to execute them with such style..._

Eowyn smiled, wondering how she could portray that quiet strength in her article.

...

Eowyn was so absorbed in her writing that she lost track of the time and had to run across campus to get to biology in time. She entered the lecture hall winded, scanning the room for Faramir. Last week they'd sat in the same seats for every class, but ever since Monday Faramir had been moving around, and it took her a moment to find where he was sitting. Hurrying over to him, she dropped down into her seat right as Professor White and Grima entered the room.

Faramir gave her a questioning look, as if he was going to ask her something, and then quickly glanced away. But Eowyn didn't seem to notice, for she was still riding high on her thoughts of Strider. But thoughts of Strider quickly dissolved into thoughts of Merry, and she realized that she really did need to get Faramir's advice at lunch. So she got out her spiral notebook and loudly ripped a page from it, jotting down, "We're still on for lunch after class, right?" before passing it to Faramir.

Faramir read the note and sighed, his shoulders hunching as he stared at the piece of paper from Eowyn's notebook.

Eowyn prodded Faramir in the arm and gave a slight shrug, her eyebrows raised in question, waiting for his reply. Faramir looked over at her and gave her a strange, rather sad smile before nodding in the affirmative. Satisfied with his answer, she turned her attention back to the class.

Professor White seemed to be scolding Grima at the front of the lecture hall by the chalkboard. Eowyn couldn't understand what he was saying over the babble of coed voices in the large room. As she was straining to catch some of the Professor's words, Grima suddenly looked right up at her, his eyes finding hers. The Professor turned away abruptly and stepped up to the podium, tapping his pointer several times until the noise in the room died down. Grima held her gaze for a moment longer, then smiled knowingly at her before he turned away and sat down in a seat in the front row.

"Today's lecture will begin with the cell," Professor White's deep voice carried easily throughout the room. "Open your books to page 16."

Eowyn was still staring at the place where Grima had been. The image of his smirking smile wouldn't leave her mind. What was she going to do about him? And why did she let him get to her like this? There was something about him that definitely wasn't right…in fact, something about him was just plain creepy. While Eowyn was lost in these thoughts, a hand suddenly touched her arm. She was so startled that she jumped in her seat and gasped, leaning away from the hand as she did so.

Eowyn found herself staring at Faramir who looked both embarrassed and appalled at her reaction. He had pulled his hand away from her arm as if he'd been burned. Unable to think of anything to say, and not wanting to draw any more attention to herself, Eowyn looked down at her book and pretended to be busy finding the page with the diagram of a cell on it.

After a few minutes, a note was pushed onto her desk. Eowyn kept her eyes down as she read, "Why are you afraid of that guy?"

_Am I that transparent?_ Eowyn wondered, knowing the answer. Faramir wasn't blind - he'd seen how she'd reacted to Grima the first day of class, and he'd clearly put two and two together.

_But what should I tell him? That Grima creeps me out? That I'm almost certain that he left that message for me during the firedrill? That I haven't been able to sleep the last few nights, knowing that he has a key to my room?_

But she'd seen that morning how overprotective Faramir was of her. And Grima was HER battle, to be fought and won by herself, without overprotective brothers or friends stepping in. So she merely scribbled down, "What guy?" and handed the note back.

But Faramir didn't like her response. He turned and gave her a look somewhere between annoyed and concerned.

_I should've known he wouldn't fall for it,_ she thought, taking the note back and writing more on it: "He's my R.A. & he gives me the creeps."

Faramir responded with a questioning look and a scribbled, "Is that all?"

_Is it?_ Eowyn wondered. _Is Grima just a creep, or is he a dangerous stalker? If he DID break into my room, that goes beyond mere creepiness. And Faramir's offering to help - am I a fool not to take it?_

"That's all," Eowyn wrote. After another minute, and another questioning glance from Faramir, she added, "Because I see him both in class AND in my dorm, he acts like he knows me. It..." _...makes me put a chair under my door every night..._ "...creeps me out."

Faramir nodded, concerned, as he wrote back, "Do you think he's dangerous?"

Luckily, Eowyn was saved by the professor: "And what is the purpose of the nucleus? Eowyn?"

Thankful to be answering any question other than Faramir's, Eowyn glanced down at her diagram before saying, "The nucleus is kinda the brains of the cell, right? Where all the DNA is?"

"Correct." Professor White said. "And can someone explain meiosis to the class? Damrod?"

As Damrod began speaking, Eowyn quickly wrote a few lines and passed the note back to Faramir.

"Speaking of dividing eggs," the note read, "what are we having for our picnic? :)"

Eowyn turned her attention back to the class as Faramir was writing a reply. Her stomach suddenly growled audibly, causing her to glance, embarrassed, at Faramir to see if he'd heard. The look on his face, though, almost made her laugh out loud.

"Sorry. I guess I'm getting a little hungry," she whispered.

"I guess," he whispered back. "Remind me never to take you on an ambush before lunchtime. You'd certainly give away our position to the enemy."

Eowyn began to laugh before she could stop herself and had to quickly turn the noise into a cough. By the time she'd caught her breath again, she saw that Faramir had slipped the note back onto her desk.

It read, "We could either grab some snacks out of the machines in the anth building or there's a little coffee and sandwich shop just past the sculpture garden. If you're starving, though, we could just go to the main cafeteria."

Eowyn thought about these choices for a minute while she took down some notes from the board. _Geez,_ she thought, _a test next week, and a paper the week after that? I don't remember Eomer saying that this class was so hard!_ Evidently the other students in the class agreed with her because Eowyn heard several start grumbling about the extra work that was being written on the board.

"And if anyone has a problem with the assignments, you are welcome to bring your concerns to my attention," Professor White added as he put down the chalk and returned to the lecture podium. Something about his manner seemed so distant and almost cruel that Eowyn thought anyone stupid enough to take their concerns to him would probably be in for a rude surprise.

"Now that I have your full attention," Professor White began as he looked around the room, "I have some news for the class. An urgent matter has come up to which I need to attend. In my absence, my assistant Mr. Wormtongue will be acting in my stead. I am sure that I do not need to stress the importance of the fact that he must be treated with the utmost respect as he will have the full weight of my authority during my absence."

Eowyn could hear the startled comments and snide remarks from students all around Faramir and herself as the room absorbed the professor's news. Grima was surveying the room with a disgusting, proprietary air, and Eowyn fought to control her breathing as she stared at Grima, hoping Faramir wouldn't notice her anxiety.

But luckily Faramir had his own worries to occupy his mind. Leaning over to Eowyn, he whispered, "Do you think he'll be grading our tests? Because I get the sinking suspicion that he might be less than fair."

Eowyn certainly couldn't argue with that.

...

Faramir noticed Eowyn starting to pack up her books before the lecture was over. He gave her a questioning look, and she merely smiled and whispered, "I'm hungry."

But Faramir could tell it was more than that - no doubt she didn't want to be caught after class by Grima. _And I don't blame her,_ he thought, packing up his own books. He wondered if he should tell her about seeing Grima Saturday night at the firedrill, but he didn't want to give her MORE reason to find him creepy. Besides, telling her would involve explaining why HE was standing outside her dorm that night, and that was the last thing he wanted to discuss.

Except for, perhaps, this fencing guy that she was now in love with. Faramir sighed. _This lunch is gonna suck._

The instant the lecture was over, the two of them grabbed up their backpacks and practically ran out of the lecture hall, not stopping until Orthanc Tower was far behind them.

It was Eowyn who eventually slowed down the pace, and Faramir followed her lead.

"So," he began tentatively, "you never answered me about where you want to eat."

"Oh, right," Eowyn said, crinkling her forehead, no doubt trying to remember her choices. "Didn't you say something about snack machines?"

Faramir nodded. "But are you sure that'll be enough? The way your stomach was growling in class, I'd imagine you'd want real food."

"Dorito's are real food," she said, grinning. "Besides, it's too beautiful out to be stuck inside - a picnic of junk food under the autumn trees seems perfect to me."

_YOU seem perfect to me,_ Faramir thought, sighing. _If only you weren't in love with someone else._

Faramir led Eowyn over to the Anthropology building as she retold her story of the fencing team, this time complete with lively demonstrations using her pen as a sword.

"...And I can't believe that I hit him in the face," she said as they walked up to the vending machines. "But he didn't seem to be mad about it. Instead, it was like he was more impressed or something. Isn't that incredible? HE'S so incredible! Oh, Faramir," she said, her tone suddenly changing as she dramatically grabbed his arm right as he pushed the button for Pepsi. "What am I gonna do about Merry?" she asked as the can slammed loudly into the bottom tray. "I've got to figure out a way to let him down easy, but it's gonna be so hard, especially after we had SUCH a good time at the dance the other night."

"So you WERE at the dance!" Faramir blurted out without thinking.

"Huh?" Eowyn gave him a blank look, her mind intent on Merry.

"Uh, never mind," Faramir said quickly. "Do you want Pepsi or diet Dr. Pepper? I think the other flavors are sold out."

"Pepsi is fine," Eowyn replied absently, seeming somewhat confused by the rapid changes of subject. "So…do you have any suggestions?"

Faramir didn't answer right away. Stalling for time, he pretended to consider her question as he quickly got them some chips and other snacks out of the food machine.

"Well, how long have the two of you been...seeing each other?" he finally asked as they headed out of the building and into the sculpture garden. He gave Eowyn a small sideways glance to see if she'd noticed his hesitation over the phrase 'seeing each other'. The effort of picturing Eowyn with Merry - the two of them holding hands, eating together, sharing a private joke, … or kissing - made Faramir feel sick at heart.

"Since the day before classes began," Eowyn answered. "At least, that's the day we met."

Faramir gave her a strange look which Eowyn didn't have too much trouble deciphering. "Yeah, I know," she replied as if he'd spoken. "It doesn't seem like a very long time. But we hardly spent any time out of each other's sight the whole first week of school because of the Palantir. Speaking of which, I owe Merry for even being a PART of the paper. What if he gets angry and wants me off the paper? He carries a lot of influence with Professor Brown. Oh, what am I going to do?"

As Eowyn was talking, Faramir led them through the garden, following a winding path that worked its way up a hill. Even though it wasn't a long climb, the hill gave a beautiful view of the campus, as the ground sloped away from its summit on all sides. Benches and sculptures, all of which were students' work, were placed artfully around the serene space.

"Come on and sit down," Faramir said, indicating a bench. "I wouldn't worry about Professor Brown. No matter how much he likes Merry, he's going to make his own decisions about you."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Eowyn agreed, sitting down and ripping open a bag of chips.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Eowyn looked up at Faramir where he sat beside her on the bench. "You never answered me. Do you have any suggestions on what I can say to Merry?"

Faramir looked into Eowyn's eyes and forgot for a moment what they'd been talking about. Her gaze was so penetrating and direct that he felt captured and held in place by it. He suddenly wondered why he didn't just tell her how he really felt about her. Hiding his feelings under this cloak of friendship was dishonest and deceitful. Even though being honest had never been to his benefit, especially in dealing with his father, Faramir knew that he couldn't keep up this pretense much longer. Tearing his eyes away from Eowyn's gaze, Faramir let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"I don't know what you should say to Merry," he began, "But, -"

"Eowyn!" the voice startled both Eowyn and Faramir, and they turned to see Eomer storming up to their bench.

Eowyn jumped up with a guilty start that caused Faramir to feel instantly protective of her. He stood as well, his attention focused on the man he mistakenly thought was Merry.

"I thought you were meeting me for lunch!" Eomer spoke to Eowyn in a tone that seemed accusatory.

"I'm so sorry!" Eowyn said, looking rather distressed. "I can't believe that I forgot!"

"Well, I wasted so much time looking for you, that now I don't have time to eat! Polo practice starts in a half hour and I have to help get the ponies ready!" Eomer's annoyance practically radiated from him, and Faramir wondered if it was more than just hunger that was gnawing at him.

"Polo practice? This early?" Eowyn looked confused. "I thought practice was usually later in the afternoon."

"It usually is. But Theoden decided to hold an extra practice for the newbies, so I have to go. And on an empty stomach, thanks to you."

"It's not her fault," Faramir cut in, wondering if Merry always treated Eowyn like this. "I asked Eowyn to help me with some classwork. We're both education majors," Faramir explained calmly. He hoped that if he gave Merry a chance to calm down, he'd see what an overbearing jerk he was being.

"And I said I was sorry," Eowyn repeated, letting the frustration show in her voice. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal."

"It IS a big deal!" Eomer replied heatedly. "I never see you anymore! And the one time I'm SUPPOSED to see you, you forget. You know, I bet you'd never accidentally forget a fencing practice."

"Well you're the same way with the polo team!" Eowyn shot right back at him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why am -I- acting like that?" Eomer fumed. "Why are YOU acting like such a brat?"

Faramir cleared his throat quickly, and stood up beside Eowyn, feeling very defensive of her. "It's really not her fault," he tried to explain calmly. "I'M the one who asked her to lunch."

Eomer paused while he looked Faramir over. There were several moments of silence, then Eomer spoke coldly, "And you are?"

Before Faramir could reply, Eowyn cut in, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "This is Faramir. Remember? I told you about him? Anyway, he asked me to lunch today, and I said yes because I really needed to talk to him about..." Eowyn suddenly clamped her mouth shut, a blush spreading rapidly over her face. "I mean...I...uh..."

"Yeah…she needed to talk to me about one of our classes," Faramir said, jumping to her rescue. "We're both education majors, and...and we have a test coming up in Early Childhood Development."

During the awkward silence that followed, Faramir gulped nervously as Eomer stared first at him and then at Eowyn's red face. Finally he said simply, "I see." Glancing down at his watch, he added, "Damn, I have to go. I guess I'll see you later."

"I'll call you," Eowyn said, getting her embarrassment under control. "Talk to you later."

"Well THAT was just great!" Eowyn sighed melodramatically as soon as Eomer was out of earshot. "Just what I needed right now, especially when all I can think about is Strider." Eowyn turned to Faramir, adding, "Oh Faramir, what in middle earth am I going to do about all this?"

Faramir just shook his head mutely as he sat back down on the bench. He was thinking the exact same thing.

...


	32. Chapter 32

32.) **Three Little Words** - written by Corli

.

_**Pippin says those "three little words" and is upset that Merry doesn't return them.**_

.

THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY-BOY SNUGGLING AND MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL AGES!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pippin heard the click of Merry closing up his reading glasses and then felt him leaning across to put them on the bedside table with his book. _Finally!_ Pippin thought impatiently, opening his eyes just in time to see Merry turn off the light, plunging the dorm room into darkness.

Pippin rolled over so that he could face Merry and nuzzled against his chest. But instead of welcoming him with open arms, Pippin could feel Merry instantly tense up at his touch.

"Not tonight, Pippin," Merry said almost coldly, pulling away. "I'm tired."

"So am I," Pippin said, trying not to let the hurt sound in his voice. "But I waited up for you." _Unlike YOU,_ Pippin thought, recalling his disappointment last night when he'd returned home late from orchestra to find Merry already asleep.

"Well, I appreciate you waiting up, Pip, but I'm just too tired tonight." And Merry rolled over, turning his back to Pippin.

_You were too tired Tuesday night, too,_ Pippin thought bitterly, but he didn't say it aloud. He didn't want to start a fight - he just wanted Merry to hold him. "We don't have to DO anything - I just wanna fall asleep in your arms." When Merry didn't respond, Pippin added, "Please, Merry? I've really missed you this week."

The dark room descended into a momentary silence. But finally Merry sighed, and Pippin knew that he'd won. Merry rolled over and took Pippin into his arms, Pippin snuggling tight against his lover's bare chest.

"That's better," Pippin murmured, warm and content.

"It is," Merry agreed, squeezing Pippin tight. "G'night, Pip."

"G'night, Merry. Love you."

Merry merely mumbled a sleepy affirmative.

After several minutes of silence, Pippin asked, "Merry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Mmm-hmm," Merry mumbled, hugging Pippin closer.

But this wasn't the answer Pippin wanted, and he pulled away. "That's not an answer, Mer."

Merry sighed. "You know I do, Pip. I'm just tired. I need to sleep."

Pippin nodded reluctantly and nuzzled back against Merry's chest. But he couldn't stop thinking about it, so finally he asked, "Why won't you say it?"

Merry yawned as he answered, "Say what?"

"That you love me."

"Mmm, yes - I love you, Pip," Merry murmured sleepily, hugging Pippin close.

"Not like that," Pippin asked, again pulling back and looking intently into his lover's face, illuminated only by the dull green glow of the clock radio. "Why won't you say it anymore like you used to?"

Pippin felt Merry sigh frustratedly. "Do we have to discuss this NOW, Pippin?" he asked, fighting back another yawn. "Can't this wait till morning?"

But Pippin shook his head, his curls bobbing. "You used to say it all the time, Mer. This summer you'd tell me you loved me six or seven times a day - when we were working on the dock or eating lunch or curling up close together in Crickhollow. But now I can barely get you to say it at all, even when we're in bed together."

Merry didn't answer for a moment, and Pippin worried that Merry was mad. Or perhaps asleep. But finally, after a painfully long silence, Merry sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, suddenly sounding wide awake. "I do love you, Pip. I have for a long time, and I don't see that ever changing. But you should know that just because I don't say it all the time doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"But why don't you say it?"

"Because we're not alone at the river anymore, Pip. This summer...was perfect. When it was just the two of us, we could say and do whatever we wanted. But now we're back at school, and there's other people to consider - there's GRISHNAKH to consider."

"I don't care about Grishnakh - he's not HERE. And it's not just him, either - you won't even say it in front of our friends. Frodo knows we're together - he's seen us kiss and stuff - yet you won't even say it in front of him."

Merry sighed frustratedly, flopping his head back down upon the pillow. "We agreed when we came back to school that we'd try to be discreet about things, about US."

"But if Frodo already knows, then what's the point of being discreet? And there's no need to be discreet when we're ALONE, yet you still won't say it."

"They're just WORDS, Pippin. They don't really mean anything."

"Yes they do," Pippin insisted. "And it's not just the words, either. We used to touch each other all the time, even before we were a couple - we'd hold hands or link elbows or walk with our arms around each other. But now it's as if I have cooties or something - you shy away at the merest touch, even if it's just our elbows brushing accidentally in class. And that was true even BEFORE our little run-in with Grishnakh, but now it's gotten worse. Do you realize we haven't even KISSED since then?"

Merry didn't answer, and Pippin lay there in the darkness, feeling the rise and fall of each of Merry's breaths. Finally, Pippin grew too frightened of the silence. "I MISS you, Merry. And not just in bed. I miss your touch." And Pippin fumbled about in the darkness until his hand found Merry's. He took it and brought it to his face, nuzzling his soft cheek against Merry's rough hand.

Pippin had so longed for Merry's touch, THIS kind of touch, that he didn't even notice that the room had descended into silence again. Finally it was Merry who broke it. "Pip," he said, keeping his hand against Pippin's cheek long after Pippin's hand had fallen away. "I know that I love you, and I think deep down you know that, too. But admitting that to other people is complicated, Pip, and not just because of the cohabitation rule. And...and I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. I'm too worried about what people will say."

"-I- only worry about what YOU say," Pippin said, "and I worry when you don't say it."

After a pause, Merry tenderly began to stroke Pippin's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Pip. I guess..." He sighed. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Pippin smiled at his friend's apology, turning his head slightly to kiss Merry's palm.

"I'll try to be better," Merry continued, "but I'm not making any promises." Pippin's face must've conveyed the hurt he felt for Merry quickly explained, "In public, I mean. I just don't think I'm at the point yet where I can show you - or even TELL you - how I feel when we're in public, especially in front of people who don't know us, people who might not understand. But I'll try to be better at letting you know how I feel when we're alone." Pippin finally relaxed a bit, again turning his head to gently kiss Merry's palm. "In fact, I PROMISE I'll be better."

Pippin smiled tentatively at Merry through the darkness, feeling like he'd won a small victory. "You promise?"

Merry nodded. "I promise. Because I love you, Peregrin Took."

Pippin felt his worries and concerns melt away with those three little words. They were exactly what he'd needed to hear, especially because he could tell that Merry really meant them. Pippin nuzzled against Merry's chest, contented.

"Again," he mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes.

"'Again' what?"

Pippin could almost picture Merry's forehead crinkled in confusion - Merry could be so dense sometimes. "Say it again," he encouraged.

"'I love you, Pip'?"

"Yes," Pippin said, grinning at the sound of it. "Again."

Pippin could feel Merry's chest shake with amusement. "You sound like Poppy."

Pippin smiled - Merry was right, he DID sound like his niece, especially when she wanted to be spun around in a circle for the thousandth time in a row. "And you never can say no to her either," Pippin teased, snuggling closer.

"You're right about that," Merry said, wrapping his arms tightly around Pippin. "I love you, Pippin."

"Again."

Merry laughed. "You're not gonna do this all night, are you, Pip?"

"Nope," Pippin mumbled through a yawn. "Just till I fall asleep."

Merry sighed before repeating, "I love you, Pip."

"'Gain."

And although Merry did repeat it several more times into the darkness, Pippin didn't hear - he'd already fallen asleep, feeling warm and comforted in Merry's loving arms.

...


	33. Chapter 33

33.) **Ditto** - written by Kel

.

_**Since he has a hard time saying them outloud, Merry decides to put his feelings for Pippin to paper.**_

.

THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY-BOY KISSING/MAKING OUT AND MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL READERS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gooooooooooood morning, MEU!" the student deejay announced grandly. "It's a beautiful day, so get out there and enjoy it!"

Pippin groaned as he rolled over in bed and pulled the comforter over his head.

"Activities week concludes today," the deejay continued. "If you haven't checked out all the fantastic clubs and student activities MEU has to offer, you owe it to yourself to pay a visit to the club tables in the Great Hall. While you're there, don't forget to sample some of the tasty treats at the TriChi bake sale, also in the Great Hall.

"Let's get back to some music. Here's a new jam from the Hole Dwellers. This is 'Eyes Like Jools.' You're listening to MEU radio, where the time is now 7:02."

As the bouncy drumbeat began, Pippin's arm emerged from the blankets as he fumbled blindly for the snooze button. He knocked over several picture frames on his desk before finally connecting with the clock radio. Pippin sighed contentedly at the silence and burrowed deeper into the nest of blankets.

An instant later, he sat up in bed abruptly. "Merry?" he mumbled drowsily, blinking at the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Morning, Pip," Merry said cheerfully from his desk, where he sat in a terry bathrobe, furiously scribbling in a notebook. He didn't look up from the page as he asked, "Sleep well?"

"What are you doing up so early?" Pippin yawned as he rolled out of bed. "You don't have class for hours."

"Oh, nothing special," Merry answered dismissively, "Just doing some writing."

"Writing what?" Pippin stretched, grunting as his joints popped.

"Just writing." Merry set down his pen and cracked his knuckles.

"But what is it?" Pippin insisted, peering over Merry's shoulder. "Something for the paper? Do I get to read it when you're done?" Merry often used Pippin as a sounding board for his articles for The Palantír, particularly performing arts reviews. Not only was Pippin proud to offer his input, but it made him happy to share this important part of Merry's life.

Merry shook his head. "Nothing you'd be interested in, Pip. Just homework." He quickly flipped the cover of the notebook closed and turned around in his chair to face Pippin.

Skeptical, Pippin raised an eyebrow. "You woke up early to do HOMEWORK?"

"I couldn't sleep," Merry explained with a shrug.

"Well, if it were ME who couldn't sleep, I certainly wouldn't be out here where it's cold!" He shivered and rubbed his arms. "I would stay curled in bed with YOU, all nice and warm and comfy." He crossed his arms and frowned. "Not doing homework."

"I didn't want to wake you," Merry explained, "but now that you're up..." He reached up to guide Pippin down onto his lap, pulling him close to kiss him softly. Pippin couldn't help but smile, his annoyance forgotten in Merry's sweet kiss.

Merry was smiling too as he pulled away, rubbing noses with Pippin. "Morning, you."

Pippin's eyes went wide. "You're freezing!" Pippin exclaimed, setting his hands upon Merry's cold cheeks.

"Mmm-hmm...but you're not," Merry murmured appreciatively, wrapping his arms around Pippin and nuzzling into his lover's warmth.

Pippin winced at the icy touch of Merry's hands on his bare back. "Okay, that's it," he ordered, "You're coming back to bed with me to warm up." He stood and pulled Merry up to his feet. "Now."

"Uh, Pippin," Merry laughed, "As wonderful as that sounds, don't you have to go to class?"

Pippin glanced at the clock. "Not until 8. Plenty of time."

Merry grinned. "You'll be late."

"So? I'm always late." Pippin took Merry's hands and led him back towards the bed.

"I KNOW you're always late, you dork." Merry shook his head in fond exasperation, his smile turning to a concerned frown. "But your Theory class is small - doesn't the professor notice when you come in late?"

Pippin shrugged. "At least I come to class every day."

"You don't get in trouble?"

Pippin shook his head. "Unh-unh."

"Lucky sod!" Merry remarked enviously. "My Composition professor takes personal offense if you're late for class. I was two minutes late on Tuesday, and he tossed me out. Two bloody minutes! He hasn't even finished taking attendance. If he had started the lesson, I could understand..."

"You're in the wrong major, Mer. The music professors are much more laid back," Pippin grinned. "Anyway, I usually help Professor Galadin bring all her papers and stuff back to her office after class, so it all balances out, I think."

"You are SUCH a teacher's pet, Pip. Do you bring her apples as well?" Merry teased, lifting Pippin's hands to kiss the knuckles. "Do you clean the blackboards, too?"

"Very funny," Pippin replied, even as his hands drifted down to work at the sash knotted around Merry's waist.

Merry laughed and attempted to still Pippin's hands, but the nimble fingers made quick work of the loose knot. The sash untied, Pippin slipped his hands into Merry's bathrobe, twining his arms around Merry's waist.

"Pip, we can't-" Merry began, but his words were swallowed as Pippin pressed his lips against Merry's. He kissed Merry slowly and gently, brushing his tongue lightly against Merry's lips. Pippin felt Merry melt into his arms, as Merry wrapped his arms around Pippin's back and opened his mouth to tease at Pippin's tongue with his own. They kissed for several long moments, darting tongues, gently scraping teeth, and warm, wet lips. Pippin broke off the kiss slowly, sucking at Merry's lower lip as he pulled away.

"Mmm," Merry grinned goofily. "Nice. Very nice. What was I saying?"

Pippin leaned in close to whisper in Merry's ear. "I think you were saying, 'Yes, Pippin, I would very much like to go back to bed with you and snuggle and make love to you all morning.'" He kissed Merry's ear and pulled away to look directly into his lover's eyes, smiling hopefully.

"Pip." Merry's brows furrowed, the way they always did when he was worried about something. "We can't do this now. I've gotta finish that." He gestured to the notebook on his desk. "And you need to get to class."

Pippin frowned. "You'd rather do homework?"

"I'm sorry, Pip." The lines between Merry's eyebrows deepened. "I know you don't understand, but it's really important. I must finish it this morning. Okay?" Merry rubbed Pippin's arms gently, looking intently into Pippin's face. "Pip?"

"When's it due?" Pippin asked, still frowning.

"This morning," Merry explained, "I'm sorry." He brushed a section of wild curls away from Pippin's forehead. "Can I make it up to you later?"

"When?" Pippin asked, pouting a little.

"I dunno, Pip. Later today, okay? I promise."

"Okay." Pippin's frown softened a bit, as he remembered their conversation from the previous night. "Merry, do you love me?"

Merry smiled fondly. "Yes, Pip. I love you very much."

"I love you, too." Pippin grinned mischievously. "But you owe me."

"I know," Merry grinned in return. "You can collect on the debt later. Now, go get ready for class."

"All right," Pippin sighed, collecting his shower caddy and towel. "See you in a few," he called over his shoulder as he exited the dorm room.

...

As Pippin left for Music Theory class, Merry exhaled a sigh of relief. Pippin had still been grumpy after his shower, but Merry knew that Pippin wouldn't be upset for long. It wasn't Pippin's way to hold onto anger or jealousy, or any bad feelings for long. Pippin's sunny disposition was one of the many things that Merry loved so much about him. Merry knew that Pippin would return from Music Theory with a smile on his face, his green eyes alight as he shared an anecdote about one of his classmates or something interesting he learned in class, his disappointment from the morning completely forgotten.

Still, Merry was grateful for the time alone, however brief, while Pippin showered. It had given him time to finish the note, and ensure it was delivered without delay. Merry felt a bit ashamed, expressing his feelings in a hastily-written note, instead of speaking them straightforward. 'The rising star of the debate team,' Elladan called him, and he couldn't even say it aloud, couldn't tell Pippin how he felt. But after the week they'd been through, Merry decided it was time he did.

Running a hand through his disheveled curls, he thought back to the confrontation with Grishnakh on Monday.

"You know, Brandybuck," the R.A. had sneered, pointing a massive clawed finger in Merry's face, "there's a RULE against cohabitation in the dorms!"

Merry was embarrassed that he hadn't stood up to the orc, that Pippin had to come to his rescue, explaining why the R.A. had caught them in a seemingly compromising position. Grishnakh had let it go for the time being, but Merry would never forget the way the orc bared his teeth predatorily as he snarled his parting words, "I've got my eye on you two. And don't think that your stories are gonna work on me next time, Took! I know what you two are REALLY up to at night!"

After that evening, Grishnakh was no longer just the bad-tempered R.A. - he was a real threat. And if Merry and Pippin weren't careful, the orc would have all the evidence he needed to get both of them expelled with little effort.

Pippin had laughed off the incident, completely confident in their ability to outsmart the admittedly slow-witted orc, but Merry wasn't so certain. Orcs weren't the most intelligent creatures, true, but once they chose an enemy, they utterly destroyed it.

Since Monday, Merry had been almost paranoid - shying away at the merest touch from Pippin, keeping his distance, very careful not to make any show of affection in public. Even in the privacy of their room, Merry was reluctant. They hadn't made love or even kissed all week, and Merry hadn't said 'I love you' in even longer.

It wasn't fair to Pippin, and Pippin was not shy about telling him so. Merry recalled their discussion on Thursday night - only last night - with regret. It had been Merry's idea, originally, to keep their relationship discrete, something to be shared between them only. Merry had been worried about how their friends, their peers and teachers at school would react.

But in his anxiety about what others would think, Merry gave little consideration to what Pippin thought. "I only worry about what YOU say," Pippin had said, "and I worry when you don't say it."

Merry rubbed at his eyes and sighed wearily. He and Pippin had resolved everything last night, and Pippin seemed pleased with the results. Yet, despite the reconciliation, Merry still felt edgy. He hadn't slept well all week. Writing the note had helped, definitely. Merry felt lighter, freer at finally being able to express himself. But he wouldn't be able to really relax until after Pippin read it. With a glance to the clock, he shed his robe and climbed back into bed.

...

Pippin descended the stairs to the basement level of the music building, smiling and greeting his fellow students as he passed, and entered the mostly-empty Music Theory classroom. Legolas sat in the back of the classroom, paging through a textbook.

"Test today?" Pippin asked as he dropped his backpack on the floor next to Legolas.

Legolas looked up from his textbook and sighed. "Environmental Science. That class is going to kill me."

"You'll do fine. You're really smart," Pippin said cheerfully, climbing up into a large desk. "You're just like my b- roommate. He always stresses out about tests, but he always does well, because he's smart. It's always the smart ones who worry the most about tests, but they're the ones who have the least reason to worry." He swung his legs mindlessly as he mused, "I wonder why that is?"

"I don't know," Legolas chuckled, closing the textbook and returning it to his backpack. "But thanks for the vote of confidence."

Legolas turned his head to watch the students pour into the classroom, then turned back to Pippin, eyes wide with sudden realization.

"You're EARLY!" Legolas exclaimed.

Pippin laughed, his green eyes sparkling. "So I am!"

"What's the occasion?" the elf teased. "This is truly a rare event. We should celebrate."

"No occasion," Pippin grinned, "and no celebration, unless you count the sheer joy of getting a few extra minutes to talk to me this morning."

"Indeed," Legolas chuckled. He gestured to the small, empty desks in the front of the classroom. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather sit in one of the hobbit desks?"

Pippin shook his head. "Nah," he said dismissively, "I'm getting used to these big desks anyway!"

Professor Galadin entered the classroom, punctual as always, and placed her books on the piano bench. She greeted the students and began calling attendance immediately, eager to begin the lesson. When she came to the last name on her attendance list - Took, Peregrin - she didn't even bother to look up from her rollbook.

"Tardy," she murmured, raising her pencil. "As usual."

"Present," Pippin sang out cheerfully.

Professor Galadin looked up in astonishment. "Peregrin? You're on time?"

Pippin smiled sweetly. "Of course, Professor!"

"What's the occasion?"

Legolas elbowed Pippin, laughing.

"No occasion, Professor," Pippin said with a mischievous grin, "just a thirst for knowledge."

"A thirst for knowledge, eh?" Galadin chuckled. "That's a refreshing change!" She smiled at Pippin as she called the class to order.

Pippin pulled his notebook and a pencil from his backpack and settled into the large desk to take notes. As he opened his notebook to the first blank page, he noticed a folded sheet of lined paper placed inside. "Pippin~" was written on the paper, in Merry's distinctive slanted handwriting. Pippin glanced stealthily around the class, taking care to ensure that Professor Galadin was preoccupied, and unfolded the

paper.

_I love you, Pippin_, the note began.

Pippin realized he must have gasped aloud, for Legolas leaned over to whisper, "Are you okay?"

Pippin nodded silently, turning to meet Legolas's concerned expression with a sheepish grin. The elf smiled placidly and turned his attention back to the lecture.

Only half-listening to Professor Galadin's lesson, Pippin looked back at the note, written in Merry's familiar scrawl.

_I don't say it enough, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt my feelings for a moment. I'm sorry if you ever thought that I took you for granted. You are so important to me, and I would do anything to make you happy._

_I wonder if you realize how happy you've made me. I've loved you for so long, I can't remember if there was ever a time when I didn't love you. And this summer, when you pressed your smile against mine and told me you loved me too - it was like the world rearranged itself just for me. This summer was the best time of my life, and I never wanted it to end._

Pippin glanced up quickly as Professor Galadin began playing examples of cadences on the piano, then back down to the note.

_My feelings for you haven't changed since we came back to school, but our situation has. I wish things didn't have to be different now. I wish everything could be like it was this summer. But I worry about us, Pip. I worry about what other people will think. I know you think it's silly, but I can't help it. I worry that we could get kicked out of school, because of the stupid cohabitation policy. But most importantly, I'm so afraid that you'll be hurt, Pip. I can't stand the thought that someone you really care about might reject you, just because of me._

_This morning, I woke up early. I watched you sleep, peaceful and undisturbed, and envied how easy it seemed for you. You weren't losing any sleep over this. I wish I could do the same - turn off my mind and forget about the troubles that keep me awake. I wish we could be like any of the couples in our classes. Like the boy and girl who sit in front of us in chem, who walk hand-in-hand to class. I wish I could hold your hand or kiss you in public with the same easy confidence._

Out of the corner of his eye, Pippin saw Legolas raise his hand to ask Professor Galadin a question. Although there was still more to the note, Pippin refolded it and looked up nervously, glancing at his classmates busily scribbling notes while the professor answered. He met Legolas's eyes briefly. Legolas acknowledged Pippin with the merest trace of a knowing smile, but the elf's pencil never stopped moving. Convinced it was safe, Pippin carefully unfolded the paper, continuing where he had left off.

_I love you, Peregrin Took. I love you when you wake me up with a good morning kiss. I love you when you play your violin, and remind me how beautiful you truly are. I love you when you're so angry that you won't even talk to me. I love you when you're laughing so hard over some stupid joke that you can't catch your breath. I love you when we're getting into trouble together, and I love you when we're getting out of it. I love it when you do crazy things just to make me smile. I love you in class, when you hand over your quiz to the end of the row, and you flash that wonderful secret smile you only show me. I love you when you're sulking because I'm not paying enough attention to you. I love you when we make love, limbs entwined, moving in perfect synch, so that I can hardly tell where I end and you begin. I love you afterwards, when we lay together, our bodies aligned perfectly, like we were made especially for each other. I love you when you kiss me, pure and sweet, or hot and urgent. I love you when you take my hand, lacing your fingers with mine. I love you when you're trying to read over my shoulder when I'm writing. I love you when you're too impatient to wait for something you want._

_I love you always, Pip. Don't ever forget that. But if you need a reminder, say the word, and I will tell you over and over again. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Your Merry_

Pippin felt his face burn hot as he read and reread the note. He remembered his disappointment at waking to an empty bed this morning, with Merry busily writing at his desk. As Pippin traced his fingertips across the hastily scribbled words, he realized that Merry had written this while he slept. He smiled dreamily.

"Peregrin Took!"

Pippin looked up upon hearing his name and discovered to his chagrin that Professor Galadin was looking directly at him, her expression stern. The entire class was turned around in their seats, gazing at him. Pippin shrank under the professor's withering glare.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked meekly, surreptitiously refolding the note and shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Would you please tell the class what type of cadence we just heard?"

"What type of cadence we just heard," he stalled, "Um...uh..."

Legolas nudged him gently. "Five-six," he hissed under his breath.

"Five-six," Pippin repeated, confident in his friend's answer.

"Very good. What is another name for a five-six cadence, Peregrin?"

"A deceptive cadence," Pippin answered without hesitation.

Professor Galadin's frown vanished. "Hmm. So you WERE paying attention. Very good."

Pippin breathed a sigh of relief and silently mouthed "thank you" to his neighbor.

"Any time," Legolas whispered.

...

Feeling guilty for tuning out during one of his favorite classes, Pippin devoted his full attention to the lecture for the remainder of the class period. However, as soon as Professor Galadin dismissed the students, he wasted no time in packing up his belongings to leave.

Legolas laughed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Where's the fire?"

"Fire?" Pippin gazed up at his friend, frowning in confusion.

"You're certainly in a big hurry. Don't you usually stay after to talk to Professor Galadin?"

Pippin blushed. "Well...heh...I have...er...that is, to say, I...uh...hahaha!"

Legolas smiled at the hobbit knowingly. "Are you feeling okay, Pippin? You were fine before class, but now you seem a bit out-of-sorts. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Pippin insisted, a bit too vehemently.

Legolas chuckled and Pippin realized the elf was teasing him. The hobbit smiled bashfully.

"That must be SOME note, Pippin," Legolas laughed. "I've never seen your face so red."

Pippin reached absentmindedly for the folded paper in his back pocket. "Yeah, it is," he murmured, smiling wistfully. "It really is."

Legolas smiled. "Well, I better get to my next class. See you in choir?"

"Yeah, see you in choir!" Pippin grinned. "And good luck on your test!"

...

"Merry."

Merry was jarred from sleep by a persistent, continual nudging. He groaned and pulled the comforter to his chin.

"Merry."

The nudging escalated into full-fledged shoving. "G'way. 'm sleepin'," Merry grumbled.

"MERRY!"

Merry mumbled a wordless protest and squeezed his eyes shut.

A moment later, he felt a warm, soft pressure against his lips, and opened his eyes to gaze directly into eyes of bright green.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Pippin said cheerfully, punctuating the greeting with a peck to the tip of Merry's nose. "I see you went back to bed."

Merry sighed and smiled in spite of himself. "Hi Pip. How was Music Theory?" he yawned.

"Great!" Pippin laughed. "As if you didn't know that already!" Pippin climbed onto the bed to lie on top of the blankets beside Merry.

Merry blinked drowsily. "Huh?"

Pippin propped himself up on one elbow and reached into his back pocket. "THIS," he held aloft a folded sheet of notebook paper, "my dear," he kissed Merry gently on the lips, "sweet," he kissed Merry again, this time a bit harder, "wonderful," he kissed Merry again, smiling widely as he pulled away, "Merry..."

Merry grinned smugly, raising an eyebrow. "You liked it?"

Pippin sat up and moved to straddle Merry, reaching to set the paper on the desk beside the bed. "I liked it. Very much." He leaned in to kiss Merry deeply.

Merry raised his head to prolong the kiss. "I'm glad," he smiled. "Love you, Pip."

Pippin glanced at the clock and frowned. "Don't you have class now, Mer?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm exhausted. I'm not going to class today." Merry laid his head back on the pillow.

"Good!" Pippin chirped, peeling away the covers to kiss Merry's exposed chest.

"Pip!" Merry laughed. "I'm skipping class so I can catch up on sleep!"

"Sleep?" Pippin sat up, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "You can sleep later. You have plans now." He resumed his exploration of the skin just below Merry's collarbone, kissing and nibbling his way downward.

"-I- have plans?" Merry chuckled. "Don't you mean YOU have plans?"

"-I- have plans for YOU," Pippin murmured between kisses.

"Pippin," Merry hissed as Pippin's teeth brushed one of his nipples. He threaded his fingers in Pippin's chestnut curls and gently raised Pippin's head.

Pippin looked up, his eyes glinting mischievously as his tongue flicked over Merry's nipple. "Yes?" He grinned as Merry shivered at the touch.

"I love you. You know I love you. But can't this wait until later?"

"Later?" Pippin frowned as he sat up. "But you said," he retrieved the sheet of notebook paper from the desk and unfolded it, "you said, 'I love you when you're too impatient to wait for something you want.' This is something I want, and I don't wanna wait. But you love me anyway. Besides, you OWE me." With a self-satisfied smirk, he refolded the paper and shoved it into his back pocket, then leaned down to suck at Merry's neck.

"I DO love you, Pip. But I really need to get some sleep. I haven't had a good night's rest in days!" Merry protested weakly, even as he wrapped his arms around Pippin's waist.

"You can sleep after," Pippin mumbled against Merry's neck. "I'll join you."

"Pippin." Merry steeled himself, determined to win out.

Pippin raised his head to look Merry directly in the eye. "Merry. I love you."

Merry sighed as his resolve crumbled. "All right." He grinned impishly. "I suppose I could spare a minute."

"I knew you'd finally come to your se-A MINUTE?"

Merry laughed uproariously as Pippin yanked the pillow from beneath his head and began a ruthless downy attack. He knew that sleep was no longer on the morning's agenda.

...


	34. Chapter 34

34.) **Anyone?** - written by Corli

.

_**Merry frantically tries to find an excuse as to why he can't join Pippin at the Eta Pi party.**_

.

As soon as his meal card had been checked, Pippin ran across the cafeteria, barging his way to the front of the food line hollering, "Starving hobbit, coming through!"

"Pippin!" a voice behind him exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, Eowyn," Pippin said guiltily, looking up at her. "Sorry to cut in front of you, but it's an EMERGENCY - I missed BOTH second breakfast AND elevenses!"

Eowyn laughed. "That IS an emergency. Then, by all means, cut."

Pippin grinned at her and then turned to the cafeteria server.

"What'll you have?" the hair-netted server asked with enthusiasm, gesturing to the hot luncheon entrees in front of her.

"One of each, please."

Eowyn laughed. "That'll make for an interesting meal," she said as the server placed a ladle-full of spaghetti, a slice of vegie quiche, a fish fillet, and some soggy chips on a plate and handed it to Pippin.

He put the plate on his tray, smiling broadly as Eowyn ordered only the spaghetti. "That's all?" Pippin asked in shock as she took her plate.

Eowyn shrugged. "I snacked during bio, so I'm not that hungry."

Pippin nodded in understanding, leading her to the drink dispenser and filling his cup with ice. "That's okay, then. And you can always come back for seconds."

"I s'pose so," Eowyn said, grinning at the hobbit as she got her own coke.

"C'mon," Pippin said impatiently, holding his tray. "Let's go sit before I collapse from hunger."

"Well...uh...I..." Eowyn began, but Pippin interrupted.

"We've missed eating with you this week - why haven't you been sitting with us lately?"

"I just...uh..." Eowyn's explanation seemed to melt away under Pippin's inquisitive gaze. She cleared her throat and said, "No reason. C'mon - let's go find the others."

Pippin led Eowyn across the cafeteria to where his friends were sitting.

"Interesting menu," Merry teased as Pippin set his tray down next to his roommate.

"Thanks to YOU," Pippin teased back, sitting down and launching into his meal. He didn't pay much attention to the assorted chatter, he was so intent on filling his stomach. His plate was empty in no time, and he headed back to the line with a "I'll be right back".

Returning moments later with several fish fillets and another piece of quiche (cheese this time), he tripped slightly, barely steadying himself before crashing into the table.

Frodo smiled sympathetically at him. "I'll bet you're glad it's the last day of Pledge Week," he said as Pippin sat back down. "I can't imagine how you've survived all week in those torturous shoes."

"Actually, I still have one more day to go," Pippin explained, feeling more like himself again now that he had some food in him. "We all have to wear our shoes to the Pledge party tomorrow." He suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I forgot," and turned eagerly towards Merry. "You'll come to the party with me, won't you, Mer?"

Merry evidently swallowed his Dr. Pepper wrong for he started coughing. When he'd recovered, he asked, "To the Eta Pi Pledge party?"

Pippin nodded. "The pledges are responsible for arranging everything - the food, the decorations, even the entertainment. Fatty's band is gonna play - it'll be fun!"

"Well actually, Pip, there's this new Elvish art film playing at The Towne which I wanted to review for The Palantir, and I thought that maybe Frodo would like to see it with me tomorrow night."

But Frodo shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't this weekend, Merry. I'm leaving this afternoon for the Student Council Team-Building retreat."

"That sounds like fun," Eowyn offered.

"But Frodo, I thought you were gonna help me with my Elvish this weekend," Sam said nervously.

"Oh, I'll be back Sunday afternoon, Sam, and we can study together then."

Sam sighed with relief.

But Pippin didn't much care about Sam's tutoring needs. "You can see that Elvish film any old time, Merry - you should come to the party with me."

Merry leaned across Pippin to ask, "Eowyn, you've been wanting me to help you with that new photo editing software - did you maybe want to get together Saturday night?"

Eowyn flushed crimson. "I...uh...I can't. Actually, my cousin just got back, so my uncle arranged a family dinner for all of us."

Merry nodded in understanding. "Theodred?"

"Yes! How did you..." Eowyn trailed off as the answer came to her. "You must've met him at polo practice."

Merry nodded. "He seems nice. He's a junior, right?"

But Pippin wasn't interested in what class some stranger was in. "Fatty said he wants me to bring my violin because he might have me jam with them on a few songs. It would mean a lot to me if you were there, Mer."

Merry looked across the table in desperation. "Sam?"

Pippin sighed in frustration, suddenly realizing what Merry was up to.

Luckily, Sam was unable to come to Merry's rescue either.

"I'm sorry, Merry, but I'm working tomorrow night."

Frodo smiled warmly at his friend. "Where are you working this time, Sam?"

Sam nodded towards Pippin. "At the party, actually. Pippin arranged for the Perk to cater desserts for the party."

"Yum!" Eowyn said. "The Perk has GREAT desserts."

"Exactly!" Pippin said. "So you HAVE to come, Merry!" He then gestured to an adjacent table of chattering hobbits. "Unless, of course, you want to ask THAT table to come up with an excuse why you can't go."

Merry bit his upper lip, his face turning slightly red, before answering, "I'll go with you, Pip - I'd like to hear you play."

Pippin grinned, glad to have finally gotten his way.

But Sam hadn't quite caught up yet. "I've got about an hour free TONIGHT, Merry, if you wanted to do something together."

Pippin giggled as Merry shook his head. "Thanks, Sam, but I'm busy tonight."

"That's right, Sam," Pippin said, smiling at Merry as he thought again of the note and all the thanking he'd given Merry all morning. "Merry owes me a foot rub tonight."

Merry smiled back at his roommate and, when he was sure no one was looking, gave him a quick wink.

...


	35. Chapter 35

35.) **Young Miss** - written by Corli

.

_**Eomer tries to come to terms with that fact that his little sister is growing up.**_

.

"Eomer? I'm here."

Eowyn's voice echoed through the stables, causing her brother to smile, thinking how many times he'd heard that call.

"I'll be right out, Eowyn," he called back. "I'm almost done."

"Do you want help?"

"No, just take it easy. I'll be out in a minute."

Eomer returned his attention to Windfola, the last polo pony. He was eager to finish so he could go spend time with his sister. After Eowyn had accidentally stood him up for lunch on Wednesday, Eomer had insisted that they spend their Friday night together catching up, and he'd spent the rest of the week looking forward to tonight.

Last year, when Eomer had left for his freshman year at MEU whilst Eowyn finished up her senior year back in Rohan, he and Eowyn had religiously emailed each other every day, not to mention spending hours each week on the phone together. Now that she was here and they lived only a few floors away, it seemed ridiculous to continue emailing. But just because they lived in the same dorm didn't mean that they got to see each other much, and as a result, Eomer missed her now more than he had all last year. That was why he'd wanted to lunch with her on Wednesday, and why he'd been so upset when she'd forgotten. He felt so distant from her now, and he wasn't sure if it was because they were growing apart...or because she was growing up.

Last year, her emails had been full of people and places that he was familiar with, so even though he wasn't there, he still felt like he understood her and her life. But now she was full of tales of fencing practice and The Palantir, not to mention elves and dwarves and hobbits that he'd never met. Eomer realized she had probably felt the same way when he wrote home last year, sharing all his MEU adventures with her. _But that's different,_ he thought to himself. _She's my little sister._

But glancing up towards the stable doors where Eowyn was now silhouetted by the autumn sunset, Eomer knew that was the REAL problem - she wasn't little anymore. Eowyn had been a late bloomer, playing the tomboy for so long that he hadn't really noticed that she'd blossomed into a beautiful young woman. That is, he hadn't noticed until she'd shown up to polo practice this past Monday and all the boys couldn't stop talking about her. Looking at her now, intently reading a magazine as she leaned against the doorframe, her long blonde hair glowing orange in the dying light, Eomer realized that his polo teammates were right about her. It was really time for him to come to terms with the fact that Eowyn had grown up.

Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Done with the ponies, Eomer washed his hands by the back faucet and walked out to greet his sister.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, curious about her intense expression.

Eowyn must not have heard his approach for she jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly closed the magazine, stumbling over her words, "Nothing! It's...it's nothing! It's...homework."

But Eomer recognized the defensiveness in her voice, and he glanced at the back of the magazine that she was now clasping desperately to her chest, realizing it was a full-page advertisement for Acne Away.

Eomer smiled. _I guess she's not as grown up as I thought._

"What's this?" he asked, amused, as he grabbed the magazine away from her and flipped it over to read the front cover. "Y.M.?" Eomer laughed as Eowyn blushed almost as red as the setting sun. "You're reading Y.M.?"

"I'm a Young Miss," she explained feebly. "Please give it back."

But Eomer held the magazine out of her reach as he continued taunting her. "So let's see what's in this month's issue. 'Boys! Boys! Boys! Meet the Sizzling Elf Stars of As the Leaves Turn - four full-colour posters inside.'"

"Stop it," Eowyn said, repeatedly trying to grab the magazine away. "Give it back."

But Eomer was having too much fun. "You don't have a locker anymore, Eowyn - I guess you'll have to hang your 'full-colour posters' in your dorm room."

"I didn't get it for the posters," Eowyn insisted, practically leaping onto her brother to try to wrestle the magazine away.

"Oh, I get it," he teased. "You got it for the ARTICLES! Then let's see - what words of wisdom are they discussing this month?" Eomer started paging through the magazine, dodging Eowyn's attempts to grab it back. "'432 Ways to Go Back to School a New Person'."

"Eomer!"

"Or 'Quiz: Are You a Poseur?'"

"Give it back!"

"Or how about 'The Dumping Game: How to Let Him Down Easy'?"

Eomer started flipping to the next article, but it suddenly occurred to him that Eowyn was no longer struggling for the magazine. Looking up, he realized that she was now blushing redder than before, looking uncomfortably down at her feet.

"Oh, wow - you were actually READING that!" The true implications of it suddenly hit Eomer, and he blurted out, "Who are you dumping?"

"No one," she said, seizing the opportunity to grab the magazine away from Eomer. Stuffing it into her backpack, she mumbled, "Let's get to dinner."

"No, no, no - you don't get off that easily," Eomer said, although his own stomach was growling with hunger. "Who are you dumping? Come to think of it, who are you even DATING? It's only the second week of school! Is it that education guy, the one that's in all those classes with you?"

"Faramir?"

"Yeah, Faramir, the one you were having the lunch date with the other day when you STOOD ME UP."

"That wasn't a date," Eowyn laughed, shaking her head. "And besides, we're just friends."

"Then WHO?" Eomer thought a moment and then suddenly gasped when he realized the truth. "It's Merry, isn't it? Your cute little hobbit crush!"

"Ssshhh!" Eowyn whispered fiercely, looking around nervously as if Merry might suddenly appear from under the horse stalls. "And besides, don't call it a crush - it's NOT one." She stared down at her feet before adding, "Or, at least, not anymore."

"Ha!" Eowyn said. "I KNEW it! I THOUGHT there was more than friendly interest involved when you brought him to polo practice on Monday. You totally like him!" Eomer paused, suddenly realizing what the article implied. "Or apparently you don't anymore. What happened? You told me you had such a great time with him at the dance."

"I DID," Eowyn insisted, her voice racked with guilt.

"So why are you dumping him?"

"PLEASE don't say 'dumping' - I feel guilty enough as it is."

Eomer's eyes opened wide as he realized why. "You like someone else!"

Eowyn nodded, clearly ashamed.

"Who? That Faramir guy?"

Eowyn shook her head. "I told you - we're just friends."

Eomer paused, trying to think what little she'd told him this past week. And suddenly he could hear her voice echoing in his head: "Strider did this. Strider said that. Strider, Strider, Strider."

"It's Strider, isn't it?" he asked. "You have a crush on Strider."

"It's NOT a crush," Eowyn insisted. Her voice then became softer as she said almost dreamily, "It's true love."

Eomer tried to hold back his laughter. He remembered her saying the exact same thing after nursing Ardley back to health. Of course, Eowyn had been eight at the time. And Ardley had been a horse.

And her statement now made about as much sense.

...


	36. Chapter 36

36.) **Leaving for the Retreat** - written by Jenny

.

_**The first chapter concerning the Student Council of Elrond weekend retreat - Gimli is forced to share the bus ride with Arwen.**_

.

Gimli ran the last half mile back to campus. He hoped that he wouldn't be late, but it would be a close call. He had been hanging out with some friends at the Harley shop, where he'd decided to leave his bike for the weekend, and lost track of the time.

The newly elected Student Council members were supposed to meet in the parking lot next to Arnor Hall at 3 p.m. to leave for their weekend retreat. The clock in the Orthanc Tower had chimed three times for the hour around 15 minutes ago. Crossing his fingers that the bus would still be at Arnor, Gimli pushed on determinedly through the campus.

As he came around the corner of Arnor he saw the bus still idling in the lot. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief he sprinted up to the door of the bus and climbed aboard.

At first glance all of the seats appeared to be taken. Feeling a bit winded, Gimli moved slowly down the bus's center aisle looking hopefully for an empty seat. Reaching the back of the bus Gimli groaned to himself - the only spot left was next to "the princess". At least that's what he and his friends called her. Her name was Arwen and she was an elf.

But that wasn't the most irritating thing about her. She was a stuck-up sorority girl who had never been known to give the time of day to anyone besides one of her elf friends, or her antisocial human boyfriend. And if that wasn't enough, she was the daughter of Professor Halfelven, the scariest professor on campus AND the faculty advisor for the Student Council.

Seeing that there wasn't another choice, Gimli made his way to the seat where Arwen was sitting. She had moved right next to the window and was doing some kind of needlework on a frame. _Probably something with kittens,_ Gimli thought to himself. She had piled the rest of the space on the bench seat next to her with books and CDs and various items of clothing.

Gimli cleared his throat gruffly when Arwen didn't notice him at first. Startled, she jumped slightly, then reached up and took off the earphones which were attached to the CD player in her lap. "Yes?" she asked in a polite but cool tone of voice.

"This is the only seat left," Gimli gestured to her pile of things in a heap on the seat.

"Oh," Arwen said in a puzzled voice. She turned off her CD player and glanced around the bus to verify for herself that there were no empty seats. She turned her glance back to Gimli and gave him an apologetic smile. "How about I move my things?"

Gimli watched her stash the items in the bags under the seat, then he sat down heavily, tossing his army surplus duffel bag to the floor. He leaned back and let out a breath, wondering how long this bus ride was going to be.

He was rather startled by a delicate hand suddenly appearing in front of his face. He glanced at Arwen and saw that she was holding her hand out to shake. Unable to escape, he held out his own hand, noticing with a grimace how perfect and clean her hand was compared to his large callused one. And were those really jewels attached to her finger nails?

Noticing his puzzled gaze as he stared at her nails, Arwen laughed. "Yeah, they're kind of frou-frou, I know. One of my sorority sisters was testing out ideas for a manicure fund raiser. My name is Arwen, by the way. What's yours?"

"Gimli", he replied rather gruffly, taking back his hand. "Well, I was up kinda late last night, so you'll excuse me if I get a little shut eye on the ride."

"Of course," Arwen shrugged elegantly as she picked up her sewing project. "It should be a pretty quiet ride since most of the student council members are still working on their introductory speeches. You were smart to get it done last night."

Gimli's eyes took on a slightly alarmed expression. "What introductory speech?"

Arwen put the sewing frame back in her lap. "The introductory speech for tonight's dinner. Everyone at the retreat gives a speech about themselves and what they hope to accomplish at the retreat and on the Council this year. It's a tradition. Didn't you get a letter explaining about the retreat and what to prepare?" she asked him, looking rather concerned.

"Yeah," Gimli grumbled, "but I didn't read it all. There was a ridiculous list about what to pack, like we've never spent a night away from home in our lives, or something. I kinda lost interest after that part."

"I know what you mean," Arwen smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. You can work on it now. There's plenty of time before the dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I guess," Gimli sighed and dug into his duffel bag looking for a notebook and pencil. "So, are there gonna be any other surprise homework assignments?" Gimli asked Arwen as he sat back up in his seat and flipped open his worn notebook.

"I don't think so," she answered after a moment. "You know about the team building exercises?"

Gimli nodded, "I was expectin' that."

"And the 10 mile hike?"

Gimli made a disgusted noise, "Well, that won't be hard. Dwarves can hike for a 100 miles without a rest."

"And the potluck dinner where each member has to help in the kitchen and make a dish to share?

Gimli groaned. "Great, just great. I can't cook at all! I'll probably end up poisoning everyone."

"Really? You can't cook?" Arwen looked surprised.

"Not even a raw carrot," Gimli said in a depressed voice.

"Hmmm," Arwen considered this for a moment. "Well, we'll just have to find you a cooking partner. That reminds me, aren't you Leggy's running mate?"

"Leggy?" Gimli said in an appalled voice.

"Legolas, then, if you must. I've known him practically forever. And once I figured out how much it irritated him to be called Leggy, well I just couldn't resist, if you know what I mean. It really fits him too since he's such an incredible dancer." Arwen sighed. "I sure wish I could talk him into joining swing choir."

Gimli chortled to himself. "Leggy. I think I like it."

"Now back to the cooking problem…I bet we could talk Leggy into helping you prepare a dish. You two are friends, right?" Arwen asked, with a slight hint of curiosity.

"Well, I don't know if I'd go that far," Gimli temporized.

"That sure is strange that the housing board paired a dwarf with an elf," Arwen mused. "And it's even stranger that the two of you didn't revolt and demand new room-mates."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Gimli began gruffly. "What exactly do you find so 'strange' about a dwarf sharing a room with an elf?"

Arwen looked slightly embarrassed. "I guess that sounded a bit rude. I apologize if I've offended you. Believe it or not, you're the first dwarf with whom I've ever had an entire conversation."

_Oh, I believe it,_ Gimli thought. But good manners ran in his family so all he said was, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I seem to have this reputation for being ethnocentric, which is unfortunate. It's my dream someday to work with all the races."

"Really?" Gimli said again, although this time his surprise was sincere.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to your speech writing. And I need to get this cross stitch finished."

Gimli looked at the frame in her hand for the first time and saw that it was a detailed picture of some type of knight fighting a dragon. The two were wreathed in fire. "Hey, that's pretty cool," he said in an even more surprised tone of voice. "Can I see it?"

Arwen handed it to him and he studied it closely for a few minutes. She finally spoke. "I'm not sure that I have the color quite right in here," she gestured to the fire against the knight.

"Yeah, I think that you need some blue and green there."

"Are you sure?" Arwen seemed uncertain as she studied the picture.

"Yeah. Flame on metal has a lot of blue and green color to it."

When Arwen gave him questioning look he continued. "I do a lot of welding."

"Oh! Are you a sculptor?"

Gimli laughed. "Me a nancy, pansy artist! Hah! That's pretty funny!" After he finished laughing he answered. "No, I have a Harley that I tinker with a bit."

"Wow," Arwen seemed impressed. Then she gave him a mischievious smile, "I've always wondered what it would be like to ride a motorcycle. Could I talk you into giving me a ride on your bike sometime?"

"You?" Gimli almost choked as he cut off what he was about to say about her.

"Well, why not?" Arwen asked politely.

"I'll think about it," Gimli finally answered, hoping that would end the subject.

"I hope so," Arwen replied. "By the way, let me know if you want me to look over your speech for you when you finish. That is, if you like to have a proof reader…"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Gimli replied.

Arwen nodded back at him then put her earphones back on and returned to her cross stitch.

_Interesting,_ Gimli thought to himself. _She sure isn't what I expected._

...


	37. Chapter 37

37.) **Cabin Fever** - written by Corli and Kel

.

_**The second chapter concerning the Student Council of Elrond weekend retreat - the sophomore class officers move into their cabin at the retreat.**_

.

"Thank you, Hydrangea," Professor Halfelven said as the girl swept up her long skirts and sat back down on the floor. Glancing down at his clipboard, the Professor announced, "So the speeches at long last are complete. Now is the time for everyone to settle into their cabins and get some rest in anticipation for the busy weekend ahead. Each class has been assigned their own cabin in order to facilitate class bonding. Thus the cabin assignments are as follows: freshman class - Cherry, sophomore class - Willow, junior class - Elm, and senior class - Mallorn."

The students all staggered to their feet, stretching their legs as they began to collect their belongings. When the students had arrived at the camp, they'd all piled out of the bus and dragged their luggage into the large dining hall with them. After dinner, the students had reassembled in the rustic meeting hall for the student speeches. This hall was up a narrow winding path through the woods, so only a few of the students had bothered to lug their bags with them. During the speeches, however, the camp staff had moved the remaining baggage up to the meeting hall, dumping it in a disorganized mess by the door.

So now, as the other students sorted through the chaos of suitcases, backpacks, and sleeping bags, attempting to find all their belongings, Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he'd only brought his small backpack, which he'd made sure to keep with him all evening.

Feeling no need to wait inside for his fellow students, Legolas stepped outside into the cool, clear night. He took a deep breath, soaking in the woodland aroma. _It almost feels like home._

Almost...

"Leggy, can you give me a hand with my bags?" Arwen asked, kicking her heavy duffel out the door in front of her as she struggled with her sleeping bag and backpack.

"Yes, LEGGY, help the girl," Gimli teased, stepping past Arwen onto the porch.

Legolas grimaced at the sound of Gimli using that despised nickname, but he quickly complied with Arwen's request, throwing her heavy duffel over his shoulder. "What all did you pack?" he asked, amazed at how heavy it was.

"Only necessities, I'm sure," Boromir teased, stepping out of the way of an exiting group of chattering hobbits.

But Arwen didn't hear for she was too busy fighting with her cellphone. She slammed it closed angrily, complaining, "I can't believe there's no reception up here!"

Boromir shook his head, smiling. "I'm sure the TriChi's can survive two whole days without you."

"I wasn't calling the TriChis," Arwen said coolly, sweeping grandly past Boromir.

Legolas could only imagine whom she'd been calling, and he imagined that Aragorn might enjoy a weekend free from interruptions.

Frodo emerged from the meeting hall and stepped to the edge of the porch. Squinting out into the darkness, he asked, "Willow Cabin - is it left or right?"

"Right," Legolas said, having studied the camp's map upon arrival and remembering that Willow was the cabin furthest from the meeting hall.

And furthest from the toilets.

...

"This is all of us," Boromir announced, looking around at the sophomores now assembled on the porch.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked, hoisting his army surplus duffel and leading the way into the darkness.

And darkness it was. Once they were away from the lights of the meeting hall, the path became shadowed and foreboding, blocking out the twinkling of stars and the dim light of the slivered moon. Gimli shivered - it wasn't only the darkness that unnerved him but the trees themselves. He somehow felt like they were watching him. Listening.

Legolas must've read his thoughts for he suddenly pronounced, "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory."

"Yeah, the memory of decades of Student Council retreats," Boromir joked.

Gimli suddenly crashed into something, or someONE, in the darkness, and he recognized the resulting gasp as Arwen's.

"Sorry," he grumbled, embarrassed. "I didn't see you. I can't see a bloody thing in this dismal forest."

Suddenly a light appeared in front of him, glowing dimly at first and then growing to a bright light.

"What IS that?" Boromir asked, staring in amazement at the hobbit from whom the light seemed to originate.

Frodo held it aloft, and the company could see the light shining through a glass phial. "It was a gift," he explained. "To be a light in the darkness, when all other lights have gone out."

"The lights have certainly gone out here," Gimli said, thankful that Frodo's light was illuminating the gnarled roots crossing the path. Of course, the light did nothing to dispel the earthy smell in the dwarf's nose or the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach from the knowledge that they were currently surrounded by tall, strong, LIVING beings.

Suddenly Gimli felt something strike him upon the head, and he jumped, startled, dropping his duffel and instantly taking a defensive stance. "Show yourself!" he growled menacingly, looking around anxiously.

"I feel safer," Legolas said drily, "knowing you're here to protect us from falling acorns."

As the others laughed, Gimli sputtered, trying to think of a retort, but none came.

...

But Frodo knew how Gimli felt - he felt jumpy himself, here in the dark woods. Of course, the fact that he was exhausted didn't help either. He'd spent a busy week singlehandedly running the Activities Week table for The Ring in addition to attending all his classes. And the bus ride up into the mountains had made him queasy, so the hobbit hadn't eaten much dinner and now was starving. Frodo couldn't wait to get to the cabin so he could break into the snacks he'd packed in his bag.

The group passed Cherry cabin, where the freshman representatives were eagerly chattering as they checked in for the night.

"Look at them," Boromir said. "They look so YOUNG."

"Young?" Arwen asked coolly. "WE were freshman just last year."

Gimli nodded. "But we weren't that LOUD."

Frodo glanced at the group and smiled - three of the five freshman representatives were hobbits. "They're not loud because they're freshmen," Frodo explained. "They're loud because they're hobbits."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "YOU don't seem that loud."

Frodo smiled to himself, thinking of his last trip to the karaoke bar with Merry, Pippin, and Sam. "That's because you don't know me that well."

"Well THAT'S what this weekend is for," Boromir said, patting Frodo on the back. "To give us all a chance to get to know each other."

"Or at least each other's sleeping habits," Arwen said. "I do hope everyone brought their pyjamas." Frodo and the others all turned to look at her and she quickly added, "It's not that I'm a prude or anything, but I don't think my boyfriend would be happy to know that I'm the only girl in a cabin full of naked guys."

"I promise -I- won't tell," Legolas said drily, and Frodo saw Arwen smile back at her fellow elf, amused.

Gimli, however, didn't recognize the joke. "Of course you shouldn't tell," he sputtered. "None of us should. I mean...she...Arwen... she's a lady...and if she doesn't want us to...I mean, we should be considerate of..."

...

Arwen smiled at the dwarf's sweetness and decided it would be kinder to just cut him off. "It's okay, Gimli. I know you won't tell." She smiled at Legolas as she added, "It's only the elf I have to worry about."

"Hey, what's that?" Frodo suddenly asked, holding his phial of light up towards what appeared to be a small cabin but with two doors instead of one.

"It's the toilets," Boromir said as two girls walked through one of the doors, exposing doored stalls inside.

_Thank goodness,_ Arwen thought, breathing a sigh of relief. She had completely forgotten to ask her father if the camp had indoor plumbing. He was famous, both on-campus and off, for inflicting hardships on others, so she was relieved that there were actual gender-separate toilet facilities available for the weekend.

The group continued to walk up the dark wooded path, passing first the Mallorn cabin and then the Elm.

"How much further is it?" Gimli asked, obviously eager to set down his heavy duffel.

"Ours is the last cabin," Legolas said, pointing ahead into the darkness.

"It's secluded," Frodo observed.

Boromir patted Frodo on the back, teasing, "Well, then, I guess our little hobbit can be as loud as he wants."

Arwen smiled to herself. Maybe Boromir wasn't so bad. _As long as he's not getting in my way when I'm trying to do what I want._

The company finally reached the door to their secluded cabin, and Frodo went in first, holding the phial up so that the others could see the room as they piled in. The cabin was square, with the door in one corner and a set of bunkbeds in each of the other three corners. A small pile of firewood lay on the wooden floor next to the door, and in the center of the room was a glass stove, its metal chimney pipe disappearing up into the middle of the ceiling.

"It's freezing in here," Frodo said, shivering from the cold and causing the phial of light to shake.

"That's because the windows are all open," Boromir said, dropping his pack and quickly shutting the three windows.

"This is perfect," Gimli said, walking over to the bunkbed that was cattycorner to the door. "Only one short bed, and our group has exactly one dwarf and one hobbit." Gimli placed his duffel on the ground next to the shortened bunkbed and sat on the lower bunk. Looking across the room at Frodo, he said, "I guess that makes you and me bunkmates for the weekend."

Arwen noticed that Legolas had already unceremoniously dropped her duffel bag onto the floor and climbed up to the top bunk of the bed nearest the door.

Boromir must've seen the same thing for he said, "I guess the elves can share that one, and I'll take THIS bed," he said, hoisting his bag onto the other top bunk.

"That was easy," Arwen said, walking over and sitting down on the bunk below Legolas.

Frodo was standing at the end of the short bunkbed, looking warily at the footboard ladder up to the top bunk. Arwen saw him shiver as he repeated, "It's still freezing in here."

"Then let's get a fire going," Gimli said, heading over to the pile of firewood near the door.

"You guys go ahead and get it started," Boromir said, heading for the door himself. "I've gotta go take a leak."

...

Once outside, Boromir suddenly felt embarrassed that he'd been so crass in front of Arwen.

_But what does it matter?_ Boromir thought to himself. _She already thinks I'm an overbearing, chauvinistic, bumbling fool of a human, so she might as well add "rude" to that list._

Boromir hurried back along the darkened trail towards the toilets, regretting that he no longer had Frodo's phial to light the way. The toilet cabin, however, seemed to be glowing from the seams, and Boromir realized that it had electric lights inside. _Not exactly my idea of "roughing it",_ he thought with a grin, _but I'm not complaining._

He rushed inside, thankful to finally be relieving his bladder. He then quickly washed his hands and headed back up the wooded path.

As Willow cabin came into sight, he saw his fellow classmates standing outside in a huddled mass around Frodo's phial.

"What's going on?" Boromir asked as he approached.

"Something's wrong with the flue," Legolas said matter-of-factly as Boromir opened the door and smoke came billowing out of the cabin. Coughing and blinking the smoke from his eyes, Boromir hurried inside, opening up all the windows he'd just closed in order to allow the smoke out. Legolas then joined him inside, and the two of them sought to clear the flue.

"Perhaps that's why the windows were open in the first place," Frodo observed as he and the others returned inside the smoky cabin.

"Ow!" Boromir said, pulling a burnt finger away from the metal chimney.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked.

Boromir nodded as Arwen said, "I brought some aloe vera cream, if you'd like some."

For once Boromir was glad Arwen was such a girly-girl. "That'd be great," he said, sucking on his finger.

"There," Legolas said, finally finding the lever that opened the flue. The flame inside the round glass stove flared up, casting a wavering light throughout the room.

"I guess we don't need THIS anymore," Frodo said, tucking his phial away.

Boromir looked around at the motley crew settled about the cabin. "I guess we should all get to sleep then," he said. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

...

Legolas climbed up onto his bunk and started to unpack his backpack. He'd spent all summer with the Rangers, sleeping out under the trees, but now that he'd become accustomed once again to his dorm bed, it felt weird to be sleeping in such an exposed cabin.

Especially with people he hardly knew.

He glanced over at Gimli, who seemed to be settling in nicely to his cave-like lower bunk. The same could not be said for Frodo, however, who would've looked decidedly nonhobbit-like sitting atop the high bunkbed were it not for the carrot he was munching away on. Legolas smiled to himself - leave it to a hobbit to pack plenty of extra food.

Meanwhile, Legolas heard Arwen rustling through her bags in the bunk below. After a few minutes she headed for the door, a bundle of clothes and cosmetics bags in her arms.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom," she announced pointedly. "I'll be about ten minutes."

"Was that a hint?" Boromir asked as the door closed behind her.

"I think she wants us to change while she's gone," Gimli said, quickly pulling a large "Harley" t-shirt out of his duffel and starting to put it on.

Legolas grinned with amusement. "YOU don't sleep with a shirt on," he pointed out.

"I do THIS weekend," Gimli said. "And YOU better, too. You heard what she said about her boyfriend."

Legolas just smiled, bemused by Gimli's sudden modesty.

"Gimli's right," Boromir agreed. "We should respect her wishes and make sure we're all dressed appropriately for bed before she returns. After all, we don't want her father storming in here in the morning and accusing us of anything unseemly."

Legolas said nothing, merely pealing off his shirt and lying back on his bunk, his backpack a makeshift pillow beneath his head. He knew that Arwen was far from the prude she was portraying herself to be, and he assumed it was just another of Arwen's subtly manipulative techniques to get her own way and gain power.

_And it's working,_ he realized as he watched the other three boys frantically trying to meet her ten-minute deadline.

...

Frodo felt much better after his carrot, and now he quickly got into his nightshirt, not wanting to be caught undressed when Arwen returned. Once it was on, he pulled a can of Pringles out of his pack and started munching on them.

"What've you got there, laddie?" Gimli asked, looking up at the hobbit on the bunk above him.

"Podado chibs," Frodo said, his mouth full. Swallowing, he added, "Want some?" cautiously reaching over the edge of the high bed and offering the can down to Gimli.

"Aye!" Gimli enthused. "After those long speeches and boring meetings, I could do with a snack about now." He accepted the can, taking a handful of chips before passing it back up to Frodo.

"Anyone else want some?" Frodo asked, holding the can aloft, happily munching on chips.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, there was a knock at the door.

"All right, boys," Arwen called from outside the door, "your ten minutes are up. I'm coming in."

The sight that greeted them when Arwen opened the door was hardly what Frodo expected. Arwen wore baggy plaid flannel pyjamas, her long brown hair plaited into a neat braid. Frodo had imagined designer satin pyjamas, in a feminine shade of pink, and perhaps curlers in her hair and a clay mask on her face. Without make-up and in her worn flannels, Arwen looked positively masculine.

Evidently Frodo wasn't the only one who was intrigued. "What're you all looking at?" Arwen asked innocently.

"Nothing!" responded Boromir, Gimli, and Frodo simultaneously.

Frodo saw Legolas rolling his eyes but couldn't hear the elf's thoughts: _Only a few hours, and she already has them in the palm of her hand._

Frodo gulped nervously and held the Pringles can out towards Arwen. "Um - would you like some, Arwen?"

...

Arwen turned from her bag where she'd been putting away her clothes to see what the hobbit was offering her. "Oh, no thanks - I'm not a big fan of barbeque flavour." She then pulled a ziploc out of a side pouch, offering, "But I've got some lembas if anyone wants-"

"Yes, please!" Legolas interrupted, rolling over and holding out his hand greedily.

Arwen grinned at the barechested elf. "Nice nightshirt," she teased as she broke off a piece of waybread and handed it up to him. She hadn't expected him to fall for her innocence routine, but she hoped his blatant disregard of her requests wouldn't affect what she hoped to accomplish.

"I'd like a little, too, if I could," Boromir said, walking across the room.

Arwen raised an eyebrow at him. "YOU like lembas?"

Boromir nodded as Arwen broke off a small piece for him. "There's an elf on the crew team who brings lembas every morning, and I've really grown to like it."

"Crew team, huh?" Arwen was impressed. Unlike Aragorn's fencing, crew actually required teamwork and dedication. Maybe Boromir WAS someone she could work with on Council.

"It's way too early for me," Gimli grumbled. "I don't know how you manage to get up at five every morning."

Boromir shrugged, jumping up onto his top bunk. "You get used to it. Even my little brother is starting to look less weary at practice."

"You have a brother?" Frodo asked, intrigued.

Boromir nodded in the dim light of the flickering fire. "He's a freshman. And I think the crew teams' gonna be really good for him. He tends to be a bit of a loner and gets too absorbed with his own thoughts, so I think it'll be good for him to relate to others."

Arwen noticed Frodo shifting uncomfortably on his bunk and imagined that he must be a bit of a loner himself.

But it was Legolas who spoke up: "There's nothing wrong with being a loner."

"I didn't say there was," Boromir quickly backtracked. "I just worry about my brother, that's all. He has..." he paused briefly before finishing, "...a lot of shit to deal with."

Arwen was surprised and impressed with Boromir's compassion for his brother. She was about to ask him another question about his brother when he quickly began a new topic.

"So, I think we should play a round of 'Would You Rather' before we all fall asleep."

...

Gimli was surprised at the sudden change of subject. "What's 'Would You Rather'?"

"You know," Boromir said, leaning over the side of his bunk so he could speak to Gimli, "it's that game where you think up two scenarios, and everyone has to choose between them."

"You mean like 'Would you rather listen to boring speeches for hours or inhale copious amounts of smoke'?" Legolas asked dryly.

Boromir, however, didn't seem to notice the sarcasm. "That's the sort of thing, but that one's not very interesting. How about something like 'Would you rather be burnt alive...or drown'?"

"Burnt alive!" Frodo practically shouted.

Gimli shook his head. "Are you sure about that, laddie? After all, I've heard that the flames can-"

"Burnt alive," Frodo repeated with such vehemence that it silenced the dwarf.

After a few moments of stillness, Legolas quietly asked, "Who drowned?"

"What do you mean?" Boromir asked.

Legolas propped himself up on his elbow and looked across the room through the flickering firelight to Frodo. "It was someone close to you, wasn't it?"

Frodo nodded, clearly not wanting to share, and the room descended into an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Gimli ventured a tentative, "I'm sorry, laddie. Did your...loss happen recently?"

Frodo shook his head. "It was over seven years ago. My...my parents drowned on the river when I was in junior high. That's why I went to live with my Uncle Bilbo."

"Professor Baggins is your uncle?" Arwen asked quietly. "I guess I never made that connection before."

The room again grew still - Frodo had just shared such an intimate detail about his life that it didn't seem right to continue with the light-hearted game.

But finally it was Frodo himself who continued it, "How about this one: 'Would you rather eat maggoty bread or...a live wriggling fish?"

"I LIKE sushi," Arwen said.

"He didn't just say RAW," Boromir pointed out, "he said WRIGGLING."

"Yes. And?" Arwen asked.

Frodo laughed. "How about YOU, Boromir?"

"I'm not sure. They're both pretty gross."

"I'm with Arwen on this one," Gimli said. "I'd take fish over maggots any day."

Legolas shook his head. "I think I'd take NOTHING, if those were my choices."

Boromir laughed. "No wonder you're so thin."

"He's an elf," Gimli grumbled. "What do you expect?"

"-I- expect he'd prefer to hike over a mountain in a blizzard than to crawl through a cave full of skeletons," Arwen suggested. "Am I right?"

Legolas nodded in the dim firelight. "I'd prefer MOST THINGS to spelunking."

"Not me," Gimli said. "Give me a cave any day."

"What about you, Frodo?" Arwen asked. "Blizzard or cave?"

"Well, being a hobbit, I think I'd have to go with the cave."

"Why would being a hobbit make a difference?" Boromir asked, confused.

"Waist-high snow to you is more like shoulder-high to me," Frodo explained.

Boromir laughed. "I guess so. I never thought about the disadvantages of being small before."

"Oh, I don't know," Frodo said. "There are advantages, too. It's often very useful to get lost in a crowd."

Legolas laughed. "I wouldn't mind being able to do that sometimes."

"If it were up to you," Arwen teased her bunkmate above her, "you'd never even BE in a crowd."

Gimli chuckled. "Don't like being around other people much, do you?"

"No, I simply enjoy spending time in places that haven't been spoiled by settlement, enjoying nature," Legolas explained.

"Well, nature is all well and good," Boromir agreed, "but personally I'm fond of civilization. Without it, there'd be no ale."

"And life without ale would be downright dreary," Gimli agreed.

...

"If I could only have one food for the rest of my life? That's easy. Lembas. Cherry-flavoured lembas. No question about it."

...

"I KNEW Professor Grey must like pipeweed - there's no WAY anybody could design those fireworks sober."

...

"'As the Leaves Turn' is a really cool show, but did you ever notice that the leaves never turn? They're always yellow."

...

"Whoa, that's weird. What the hell IS Goofy?"

...

"That's just an old gaffer's tale - there CAN'T be spiders that big."

"There ARE!" Legolas insisted. "I don't know if they exist around here or not, but they did serious damage to Mirkwood a few years back."

"But their structure wouldn't support their weight," Frodo continued. "It's physically impossible for a spider to be that big."

"Well, you can tell her that when she's spinning you into her web."

Boromir was surprised to be witnessing such an intense discussion between the two Quiet Ones and quickly jumped in. "What do YOU say, Arwen? Has your father ever mentioned any giant spiders around here before?"

Arwen shrugged. "Local legend says there's one living in a tunnel near here, though I don't know anyone who's actually seen it."

"You mean anyone who's lived to tell the tale," Gimli said, chuckling at his own joke.

"But our hike tomorrow afternoon DOES lead us near there," Arwen continued. "Perhaps a small detour is in order."

"Detour all you want," Legolas said adamantly, "but I'm not going anywhere NEAR that tunnel!"

"One thing we should keep in mind, laddies...oh, and lass!..." Gimli quickly added when he remembered Arwen's presence, "is that what Legolas may be calling a GIANT spider may not be that big. After all, he screamed like a girl when there was just a wee spider in our dorm room the other day."

The others all laughed as Legolas tried to defend his honour. "It wasn't THAT wee," he insisted. "It had at LEAST an inch legspan!"

The dwarf demonstrated by holding up his thumb and forefinger only slightly apart to indicate the size of the spider, and Boromir stifled a chuckle. He felt a little guilty for laughing at Legolas's arachnophobia, but it made him feel a little better to know that even the seemingly-perfect elf had fears. Made him seem more human.

Boromir glanced at his wristwatch. "Whoa - it's late!" he exclaimed. "We should probably get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow...whether we see any giant spiders or not."

"We WON'T," Frodo said authoritatively as he laid his head on his pillow.

"But if we do, Legolas," Gimli said with a grin, "don't worry. I'm sure Frodo will protect you."

The others laughed as Legolas grumbled and rolled over, pulling his discarded shirt over his bare shoulders like a blanket.

...


	38. Chapter 38

38.) **Team Building** - by Corli

.

_**The third chapter concerning the Student Council of Elrond weekend retreat - The sophomore class officers are forced to compete in stupid team-building exercises with the other classes.**_

.

"Frodo laddie, try going through here."

After Frodo did as he was told, Arwen observed, "Actually I think that made it worse."

Legolas nodded in agreement, staring into the morass of hands and arms stretched in front of him. This was the fourth in a series of "team-building exercises" that they'd spent the morning doing. Legolas knew that the point of these exercises was for each set of classmates to develop rapport and a sense of camaraderie amongst themselves; yet the sophomores had accomplished the same thing last night by staying up talking until almost 3am.

And that didn't involve getting bruised.

Thinking of bruising, Legolas couldn't help but smile to himself as he stole a glance at his dwarf teammate. Gimli, it seemed, was STILL grumbling over the fact that the elf hadn't caught him during the second exercise.

Luckily, this exercise wasn't likely to cause any physical injury, but that didn't make it any more enjoyable. They'd begun by standing in a circle and reaching their arms into the center of it, each student grabbing the hand of two others across the circle. The object was to now disentangle themselves back into a coherent circle without letting go, yet it seemed they were just tying themselves into a more and more complicated knot.

After staring at the mess of arms, Legolas suggested, "I think Arwen should duck under here." He gestured with his hand that was linked with Boromir's, in the process hitting Frodo on the head.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Well, THAT wasn't right," Gimli said grumpily after Arwen had moved. Now, it seemed, the dwarf practically had himself in a headlock, with his uplifted arms crossed and pulled tight across his neck.

"How about THIS?" Boromir asked, attempting to crawl through the middle of the arm labyrinth.

His legs were still straddling Arwen's and Frodo's hands when Haldir's voice rang out across the meadow: "The seniors win."

The sophomores all dropped hands, simultaneously frustrated and relieved, and looked over at the seniors, who were now standing in a perfect circle holding hands.

"Bloody seniors," Gimli grumbled.

"That's the third exercise in a row that they've won," Boromir said, his competitive side showing through.

"Well, their team is composed of four elves," Arwen pointed out.

"Meaning?" Frodo asked accusingly.

Arwen looked the soul of innocence. "Meaning nothing - I was just commenting."

"Bloody elves," Gimli grumbled under his breath, absently rubbing his sore backside.

Legolas simply ignored the dwarf's comment. "How many more of these do you suppose they'll make us do?" he asked the group in general.

"I don't much care," Frodo said, "as long as we get to eat soon. I don't do well when I miss second breakfast."

Legolas walked over to where he'd thrown his backpack on the grass and dug into it. His hobbit friend Pippin often grew faint during choir, so he was familiar with dealing with hungry hobbits. "Here," he said, pulling a piece of lembas out of his pack and handing it to Frodo. "This should tide you over."

"Hey!" Arwen said, suddenly realizing why the lembas looked so familiar. "You STOLE that outta my stuff!"

Legolas turned to Arwen. "Would you rather have Frodo starve?" he asked innocently.

Before Arwen could answer, Professor Halfelven called the students together. "Lunch is almost here..."

"Thank the Valar!" one of the freshman hobbits exclaimed, looking even more hungry than Frodo.

"But first," Elrond continued, glaring at the interruptor, "all of you will participate in one more task."

A general hungry moan went up amongst the crowd as this latest activity was explained.

"We have to CARRY each other across the meadow?" Frodo warily repeated for clarification as the sophomores headed over to the starting line.

"No problem," Gimli said cheerfully. "Since there's five of us, that means four carriers at once - we can each just take a limb."

Arwen glanced at Frodo before suggesting, "I'm not sure all of us could do that."

"And it's not very efficient." Legolas turned to Boromir. "But WE could carry each of them."

Boromir's eyes sparkled as he saw the chance for victory. "That would be MUCH faster than everyone trying to carry all at once."

"I'm not letting the elf carry ME," Gimli protested, and Legolas tried to hide his smile, amused that one week after the firedrill incident Gimli was still so upset.

"I'LL carry you," Boromir said helpfully to Gimli. "And..." He trailed off as his gaze fell on Arwen.

Legolas rolled his eyes - he couldn't believe how Arwen had intimated them all. "I'LL carry Arwen."

Boromir let out a sigh of relief. "And I can take Frodo, and then we'll each carry each other."

"But...," Frodo began to protest. "But don't the rules say that we ALL have to help with the carrying?"

Boromir shook his head excitedly. "No, Professor Halfelven specifically said that each member of the team must be TOUCHING the carried one - he didn't say they had to be actually carrying any weight. So this way Legolas and I can carry each of you, and the rest of you will just have to hold on."

"And try to keep up," Legolas added, thinking of Frodo's short legs.

"All right, teams," Professor Halfelven called out, "get in your places."

The sophomores huddled together around Boromir and Legolas.

"How about if I carry you first?" Boromir suggested to the elf. "Then you can carry me, and then we'll just alternate with the others."

Legolas nodded as the professor called out, "On your marks..."

Boromir bent his knees and hoisted Legolas over his shoulder.

"Get set..."

"Grab on," Boromir instructed, and Legolas suddenly felt three hands upon him, on his leg, back, and wrist.

"Go!"

As Boromir started to run, Legolas turned his head from where it was hanging upside down near Boromir's waist to watch the progress of the other teams, who were all grappling with the task at hand. The freshman hobbits were struggling to carry an unhappy dwarf between them. An orc on the junior team was yelling something in Black Speech at her fellow teammates. And the four senior elves were being hindered by their fifth team member, a hobbit who kept dropping the leg he was supposed to be carrying and causing the others to stumble.

The sophomores, however, were moving swiftly across the meadow. Perhaps TOO swiftly. Legolas could hear Frodo panting hard, and he lifted his head to see the hobbit falling further and further behind. Legolas turned his hand, catching hold of Frodo's wrist.

"You can do it," Legolas said encouragingly as he bumped along atop of Boromir.

Frodo smiled and sped up, his short hobbit legs moving so fast that he practically collided with Boromir when they'd reached the finish line.

Legolas was set back on his feet, and he immediately lifted Boromir into a fireman's carry. "Hold on," he said before starting across the meadow, conscious to keep his speed moderate so that Frodo could keep up.

As they swiftly crossed the meadow, passing the other struggling teams, Legolas noticed that the seniors had caught on to their plan and were now lifting one of the elves into a fireman's carry.

Boromir must've noticed as well for he mumbled shakily, "Looks like we've got competition."

Legolas merely nodded and increased his speed just a little.

Once past the starting line, Legolas set Boromir back on his feet and watched as the man hoisted the heavy dwarf over his shoulder. This being the first time Legolas had had to hold on to someone being carried, he considered the various strategies and realized it would be easiest to run alongside Boromir if his hand was placed high up on the one being carried.

Unfortunately Gimli didn't like this strategy. "Hey! Get your elf hand off my butt!"

Legolas sighed and moved his hand to the dwarf's lower back, placing him at an awkward diagonal behind Boromir.

"Let's go," Boromir said, sprinting off across the field. Legolas noticed Frodo once again struggling to keep up with the fast pace. The elf reached down and took ahold of the hobbit's free hand, and Frodo returned a breathless "Thanks."

Legolas glanced across the field at the other competitors. His team was about to lap the juniors, who could barely stop arguing long enough to run. The freshmen had finally settled on an easy but SLOW system , but they were at least making progress across the field. The seniors, however, were picking up speed, and Legolas wondered how long it would be before they caught up.

He didn't wonder long, though, because his team was crossing the far line, and it was his turn to carry again. As Boromir unceremoniously dropped Gimli to the ground, Legolas hoisted Arwen over his shoulder. He was about to start running when he noticed that no one else was holding on, obviously intimidated to lay a hand on the strong-willed female elf, especially with her father overseeing the race.

Arwen must've noticed the same thing for she barked at her teammates, "The seniors are gonna catch up! Now just grab my ass and let's go!"

The others were too startled to protest, and an instant later the sophomore team was speeding across the meadow.

Halfway across, Legolas heard Frodo panting as he desperately tried to keep up with all the Long Legs. Worried about the hobbit falling behind (and the subsequent disqualification of their team), Legolas immediately slowed his pace without warning, causing Boromir to fly ahead of him and almost lose his grip on Arwen. At this slower pace, Legolas could sense that the seniors were gaining on them and that Boromir was well aware of this fact as well. But Legolas felt he had to do what was best for the TEAM, and Boromir was forced to follow the elf's lead.

The sophomores and the seniors crossed the starting line at the same time. Legolas hastily set Arwen upright whilst Boromir grabbed Frodo. As Legolas put his hand on the hobbit and started running with his team, he glanced over at the seniors, who luckily hadn't planned ahead, for Haldir was the last teammate that they had to carry, and, as far as elves go, he was downright stocky. He was also scolding his own group as they carried him, and Legolas secretly hoped that the senior elf might "accidentally" be dropped by his frustrated teammates.

The sophomores, on the other hand, were traveling swifter than any other crossing they had made. And without Frodo to slow them down, now it was Gimli who was falling behind. Without thinking, Legolas extended a helping hand to the dwarf and then suddenly worried that Gimli might view the gesture as condescending. But surprisingly the dwarf took the proffered hand with a nod and a grunt, and Legolas helped pull him along the last few meters.

"The sophomores win!" Professor Halfelven announced as the team sped past the finish line, and Legolas couldn't help but notice the hint of pride in the professor's voice, obviously pleased that his daughter had been on the winning team.

"We did it!" Boromir cheered excitedly, giving Frodo a celebratory toss into the air before setting him down. But he wasn't the only one enthused by the win for there were high fives (and low fives, for Frodo's sake) all around. Arwen even gave each of the boys a congratulatory hug.

After her friendly embrace, Legolas glanced over at the seniors again. Haldir was once again upright, scolding his fellow teammates about their carrying techniques. But Legolas noted with amusement that the bottom of the bossy elf's pants was now covered in grass, and Legolas regretted not having witnessed the seniors dropping him on the ground.

But the hobbit freshmen weren't concerned with carrying techniques OR congratulatory hugs - they were only concerned about one thing.

"So what's for lunch?"

...


	39. Chapter 39

39.)** Round the Campfire **- by Corli, Kel, and Jenny

.

_**The final chapter concerning the Student Council of Elrond weekend retreat - The sophomore class officers find out more about each other whilst sitting around the campfire.**_

.

'What a day!' Frodo thought to himself as he stared into the dancing flames of the campfire. His legs were still exhausted from the long afternoon hike, and he imagined that they'd be sore for days to come. But at least tomorrow would be quiet as the class reps met to discuss their goals for the upcoming year.

And tonight was turning out quieter than he'd expected. The campfire was meant to be an all-council affair, where the representatives from ALL the classes could relax and enjoy themselves. But only fifteen minutes into it, about the time that the fire really started going, Haldir insisted that the seniors return with him to their cabin to get a "jumpstart" on discussing "the senior agenda". Shortly thereafter, the hobbit freshmen ran off to see if the camp kitchen might reopen for another meal. And then, slowly but surely, the others left one by one, until now only the sophomores remained.

Frodo wondered if his fellow classmates would mind if he retired to their cabin as well. After all, he was in the middle of a fascinating essay on eternal truth by the hobbit philosopher Kierkegourd and he was anxious to get back to it. And it wasn't as if he hadn't already spent hours last night talking to his fellow sophomores, so surely they wouldn't mind him turning in early.

He was just about to suggest it when Boromir said, "Now that it's just us, the REAL fun can begin." He set his backpack down in front of the log he was sitting on, and Frodo recognized the distinct sound of bottles knocking together.

"What've you got there, laddie?" Gimli asked, and Frodo could tell by the dwarf's eager tone that he too had recognized the noise.

Boromir grinned as he unzipped his backpack and grandly pulled out a six-pack of bottles. "No campfire is complete without ale," he announced, pulling a bottle opener from the backpack and starting to open the bottles.

"Thanks!" Frodo said as Gimli passed him a bottle. Taking a long swig, he realized the ale was lukewarm, but it still tasted refreshing.

As Boromir tried to pass an opened bottle to Legolas, the elf waved his hands in protest. "No thanks," Legolas explained. "I don't drink."

Boromir smiled, obviously in a good mood. "Don't worry about it - Professor Halfelven won't care."

Legolas shook his head. "It's not that," he explained. "I just don't drink."

Boromir shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"That just means more for the rest of us," Gimli said, taking a large slug from his bottle.

"Hey!" Arwen said, reaching across her fellow elf and grabbing the open bottle from Boromir just as he was about to take a drink. "Just because LEGGY doesn't want one doesn't mean -I- don't."

Boromir relinquished the bottle to her and then grabbed another one for himself. Then, holding the bottle out towards the flames, he said, "Let's drink a toast - to the sophomores!"

"To the sophomores!" the rest of the classmates cheered before each taking a swig.

"This would be perfect," Boromir said, staring into the flames, "if only we had the fixings for campwiches."

"What are campwiches?" Frodo asked, always eager to discuss food.

"Oh, campwiches are the BEST," Boromir said excitedly. "My brother and I always used to eat them on camping trips. What you do is you roast marshmallows and then stack them between graham crackers and chocolate."

"You mean s'mores," Frodo said.

"S'mores?" Boromir repeated.

Frodo nodded. "That's what we call them in the Shire, anyway. And I DO have the fixings for them - or at least the marshmallows and the chocolate - back in our cabin."

"Then what are you waiting for, laddie?" Gimli asked, anxious to try this new delicacy. "Go get 'em."

Frodo stood up quickly and was instantly reminded how tired his legs were. Luckily, the sophomores' cabin was nearby so he didn't have far to go. "I'll be right back," he said, heading off into the darkness.

Behind him he heard the conversation continue as Boromir asked, "But what should we use for the crackers. Campwiches aren't campwiches without graham crackers."

Legolas suggested, "We could always use Arwen's lembas," and Arwen immediately protested, causing Frodo to smile to himself.

It was a dark night, and Frodo got out his phial to help him find his way to the cabin. Seeing it glow reminded him of this afternoon in the cave, and he felt a shiver down the back of his neck just thinking about it. He still couldn't believe that he'd actually taken the dare to go in, and he swore to himself to never admit to his classmates how scared he'd really been.

Luckily, he hadn't seen any living creature inside the cave. But he'd seen several dead ones, trapped in the heavy spider webs that blocked all the passageways. And several times he thought he'd heard noises behind him, but he hadn't seen anything when he turned around to look. Of course, he hadn't looked too hard or held the phial out to see in the darkest corners. Maybe Legolas WAS right and a giant spider did exist, but Frodo didn't want to be the one to prove him right.

Frodo reached the cabin and hurried inside to grab the food. It had been Sam's idea to pack extra. "You never know when you'll be hungry," Sam had insisted, "and them other races generally have only three meals a day. You don't wanna starve this weekend, do ya?"

And now he was particularly happy that he'd brought the food for it meant more relaxing time with his classmates. As he pulled the marshmallows and chocolate out of his bag, Frodo noticed his book lying open on his pillow and realized that philosophy would have to wait, for ale and s'mores were waiting.

Frodo heard the cabin door slam shut behind him as he exited into the darkness. Shoving the bag of marshmallows under his arm and grasping the entire stack of chocolate bars in one hand, he raised the glass phial aloft with his free hand to light the path ahead and the soft glow grew brighter, throwing the roots and stones covering the pathway into sharp relief.

He stepped carefully around the obstacles, mindful of the sharp rocks, as he made his way back to the stone circle. As he neared the warm glow of the fire, Frodo heard a surprising sound - a sonorous male voice, singing a bawdy drinking song. Boromir stood on one of the log benches, extolling the dubious virtue of a pretty maiden from Osgiliath in a pleasant baritone.

Frodo cheered along with his classmates after Boromir finished the song. The hobbit brought the treats to the benches closest to the fire, where the rest of their group sat. Legolas, who sat whittling a few long sticks with his pocketknife, looked up and smiled as Frodo approached.

"I didn't know you could sing, Boromir," Arwen said, clearly impressed. She sat cross-legged on the bench nearest Frodo.

Boromir shrugged as he tore into the bag of marshmallows. "I don't know if I would call that singing, but it's good enough for the pub...and for our campfire."

Frodo sat next to Legolas, who handed him a smoothly whittled, pointed stick. It was absolutely perfect for roasting marshmallows. And, Frodo realized, Legolas had given him the longest stick to accommodate his shorter arms. Frodo grinned at the elf and took a swig of his ale.

"So what about you guys?" Boromir asked as he handed each person a marshmallow. "Does anyone else know any good campfire songs?"

"Are you kidding?" Arwen asked. "Leggy here spent years practically living on campfire songs."

Legolas said nothing in response and merely reached across Frodo to hand Arwen one of his skewers. However, Frodo could've sworn that Legolas deliberately gave her the SHORTEST one.

"'Living on campfire songs'?" Boromir asked, confused. "What does THAT mean?"

Legolas shrugged, obviously not wanting to make a big deal about it. "She means that I spent a couple years in the Rangers before university."

"The Rangers!" Gimli seemed impressed. "I guess I never pictured you as the masculine sleep-on-the-dirt type."

"Then you must know a LOT of campfire songs," Frodo said as he placed his skewer, with the marshmallow firmly attached, over the fire.

"Then sing us one," Boromir encouraged, stabbing three marshmallows precariously onto the end of his whittled stick.

"Well...let's see..." Legolas mumbled to himself, obviously trying to pick a good one. "There's always 'Pedin o in Tyss'."

Frodo chuckled. "'I Talk to the Trees'?"

Boromir laughed heartily at the translation as Gimli teased, "What kind of fruity elf song is that?"

Legolas said nothing, and it took a moment for Frodo to realize that the elf was pouting. Frodo smiled to himself, suddenly wondering how many of Legolas's silences were actually unidentified pouts.

But Arwen quickly changed the subject, suggesting to him, "We could do 'U Celduín'." Legolas nodded in agreement, suddenly perking up, and Arwen continued, "You should start - it's easier to find the harmony that way."

Legolas began singing the soulful ballad in a lyrical tenor voice, and soon Arwen came in with a lilting soprano descant. Something about the song seemed very familiar to Frodo, but he couldn't quite place it. The Elvish lyrics told of a traveler, far from home, longing to see his favorite river again. But the translation didn't really matter, for the harmonies themselves spoke of the rootlessness and longing of the singer. Frodo got so lost in the beauty of the song that he felt sad when it was over.

Apparently he wasn't the only one engrossed in the singing, for just as the song ended, Gimli suddenly exclaimed "Dammit!" as he pulled his flaming marshmallow from the fire. He blew out his unintentional torch, grumbling, "And it was almost perfectly golden, too." He stared pathetically at it for another moment before mumbling quietly to himself, "Bloody elves."

"Oh, I'll take the burnt one," Boromir said, grabbing up the charred blob from Gimli's stick and popping it into his mouth as he handed Gimli a new marshmallow.

Frodo, in the meantime, had toasted his own marshmallow to perfection and was ready to assemble his makeshift S'more. He grabbed a chocolate bar and two pieces of lembas and sandwiched the golden marshmallow off his skewer. He took a tentative bite, worried about how it would taste without the graham crackers. But he was pleasantly surprised - the lembas gave it an interesting flavor that was actually quite delicious. 'I'll have to remember to tell Merry and Pippin.'

'Pippin!' Suddenly Frodo's mind clicked and he exclaimed outloud, "You sang that song in choir last year, didn't you?"

Legolas nodded. "We did it for the spring concert."

Frodo nodded. "I thought it sounded familiar. My cousin was always humming it last year - he practically drove us all crazy!"

Legolas considered Frodo for a moment. "By any chance is Pippin your cousin?"

"Yeah! How'd you guess?"

"Oh, you know," Legolas teased dryly. "He seems to have a talent for driving everyone crazy."

Arwen reached around Frodo to playfully shove her fellow elf. "You be nice, Leggy. Pippin's a dear."

"He's also my chem lab partner," Boromir cheerfully offered.

Frodo smiled, shaking his head. "Small world."

"Oh!" Arwen exclaimed excitedly. "THAT'S what we could sing - 'It's a Small World'!"

"NO!" the other four shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay," Arwen said, quickly backing off. "So what SHOULD we sing?"

"Something fun," Frodo suggested.

"Something RAUNCHY," Boromir said with a wink.

"Oh, I know JUST the song," Arwen said, grinning mischievously.

"Which one?" Legolas asked.

"The one about Beren and Luthien."

Legolas squinted his eyes doubtfully as Frodo asked, "But isn't that a mournful Elvish love ballad?"

Arwen laughed. "This is what you might call a slightly different version."

"So let's hear it," Boromir encouraged.

Arwen cleared her throat dramatically and began:

"Have you heard about Beren and Luthien,

The love of an elf and a hu-mien?

And although Beren's life was short short short

Other parts of him were quite La La La La La La La."

The boys all laughed heartily as Arwen continued. By the third verse they were all singing along with the "La's", but by the sixth they were laughing so hard they couldn't even get the "La's" out.

"Bravo!" Boromir cheered, applauding wildly as Arwen finished.

"That was WAY better than some mournful Elvish ballad," Gimli agreed.

Legolas grinned. "Maybe we can convince Tom to let us sing it in choir."

Arwen laughed. "Who do you think TAUGHT it to me?" she asked, winking as she took a long swig of her ale.

"Why, Frodo, I do believe you're blushing!" Arwen teased when she lowered her bottle. "Not exactly the kind of poetry you'd see in 'The Ring', is it?"

"The ring?" Boromir spoke up quickly. "What's that?"

Frodo was beginning to show his exhaustion from the day now as his body reacted to the alcohol. "Oh, it's just a college publication that I edit," he answered with a yawn as he set down his empty ale bottle.

"You're the editor?" Boromir blurted out, causing Frodo to look up uncomfortably and the rest of the group to bristle slightly at the patronizing tone of the question. Noticing the looks, Boromir quickly added, "I was just surprised because you're so young. I mean, you'd think that a senior would hold a position like editor." Taking a swig of ale, Boromir added casually, "No offense intended, Frodo."

"None taken," Frodo answered wearily.

"Hey!" Boromir suddenly interjected, startling Frodo. "I remember now. When I saw you at Activities Week, you were running a booth for 'The Ring', right?"

"Yeah," Frodo agreed.

"This is sure good luck that this came up," Boromir continued excitedly. "My frat has been looking for a new place to advertise our fundraisers; we've been wanting to reach out to a more diverse group. Is 'The Ring' a monthly publication?"

"Well, yes," Frodo began, not liking the turn this conversation was taking, "but we're STRICTLY a literary magazine. 'The Ring' doesn't print adverts or articles."

"But there are other ways, Frodo," Boromir suggested. "Other paths that 'The Ring' might take.

Frodo was quite unnerved by the man's intensity. "I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning?" Boromir asked, clearly not comprehending Frodo's unease. "Against what?"

Before Frodo could answer, Arwen interrupted, leaning forward and looking pointedly at Boromir. "No fair discussing MEN business at a StuCo retreat."

Frodo sighed with relief, not even realizing he'd been holding his breath whilst under the man's intense scrutiny.

"The lass has a point," Gimli cut in. "You wouldn't want to neglect your duties as Class President," and here he tossed a second empty bottle down at his feet as he held out his hand toward Boromir for a third, "now would you?"

Boromir laughed heartily as he dug out another ale for Gimli, "I certainly wouldn't want that!"

Gimli took a long pull at the new ale and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Noticing Legolas grimace in disgust, Gimli gave a mischievious grin and launched into an appalling account of a dwarf drinking party.

"…and that's why you should never mix orc spirits with Lucky Charms," Gimli finished, shaking his head in regret at the memory.

"Uhhhggggg!" the rest of the group groaned with feeling.

"And I thought that MEN Rush Week parties got out of control," Boromir added, raising his ale bottle in a respectful salute. "We've got nothing on you dwarves."

"That's right," Gimli said proudly. "Dwarf drinking games are definitely in a league of their own."

"Drinking games?" Legolas repeated with more than a hint of disdain.

Boromir laughed. "You're a college student, Legolas! Haven't you ever been in a drinking game?"

The elf shook his head. "I don't like to drink," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Gimli asked. "Are you TOO GOOD for drinking?"

Frodo thought he saw an affirmative answer in the elf's eyes, but Legolas merely said, "I don't like the feeling of being out-of-control."

Boromir laughed. "I can see that."

Arwen agreed. "You always HAVE been the controlling type, Leggy."

"I guess, to a certain extent, we ALL are." When everyone turned and looked blankly at Frodo, the hobbit explained, "If each of us didn't care a little about being in control, we never would've run for StuCo in the first place. Being a student officer is one of the few ways we can TAKE control of our lives at university."

Legolas nodded. "As well as being an editor or working on the Greek Council," he said, looking in turn at Frodo and then Arwen and Boromir.

"And I'm a volunteer for the Redhorn Riders," Gimli added, clearly not wanting to be outdone.

Boromir nodded. "I guess we are all interested in control. Though I think some of us are MORE interested than others," he said, looking pointedly at Arwen.

For once, Arwen's serene exterior seemed disrupted. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in an almost meek voice.

"You know exactly what I mean," Boromir answered. "You're always trying to get your own way on the Greek Council. And you constantly try to bend the rules so that you can get what you want."

There was an uncomfortable silence around the campfire as Boromir's words hung in the air. Strangely, Arwen didn't look as angry as Frodo thought she would. For a moment she seemed almost shaken, but then she squared her shoulders and glared back at Boromir.

"Maybe I do bend some of the rules…some of the time," Arwen replied sharply. "But it's not like I have the option of failure. Being the only daughter of the 'respected Professor Halfelven' carries its responsibilities. I have to be perfect, and I have to succeed."

"I hate to be the one ta tell ya this, lassie, but those expectations are a wee bit unrealistic," Gimli said shrewdly as he took another long swig and then burped.

Stifling a laugh at Gimli's strange manners, Frodo cleared his throat and looked up at Arwen. "I think what Gimli is trying to say is that you don't have to try and be something you're not, even if your dad is—"

"The scariest, goddamn professor in the whole of Middle Earth," Gimli added loudly, interrupting Frodo's train of thought.

"Gimli!" everyone spoke at once, "Keep your voice down!"

Gimli just chuckled and took another swig of ale.

"I know what you're trying to say, Frodo, but never mind that," Arwen said while looking at Boromir. "The important thing is whether our class president and I can get along smoothly enough so that we can ALL be successful this year. Right, Boromir?"

"Hear, hear," Boromir answered guardedly as he inclined his head in Arwen's direction.

The group once again descended into an awkward silence. Frodo's weariness returned once again, and he absently rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how late it was. Stifling a yawn, he broke the silence by pointing out, "The fire seems to be dying. Maybe we could sing another song or two and then head in to bed."

There was an audible collective sigh at Frodo's suggestion.

"What shall we sing?" Legolas asked.

Boromir shrugged. "Is there something that we ALL know?"

"How about 'Tolnasee'?" Gimli suggested.

"YOU know _'Tol Na Sí'_?" Arwen exclaimed.

Gimli shot her a weird look. "Of course! EVERYONE knows 'Tolnasee'. It's the quintessential campfire song."

"It is," Legolas agreed. "But I'm surprised that you'd admit to knowing an Elvish song."

Even in the orange light of the dying campfire, Frodo could see the dwarf blanch at the comment.

"'Tolnasee' is Elvish?" Gimli asked, clearly horrified at the suggestion.

Boromir laughed. "Of course!"

Arwen nodded, explaining, "It's an old missionary song, sung by the Elves throughout Middle Earth back in the Second Age."

"It means 'Come by here'," Frodo added helpfully.

Gimli just sat shaking his head, still unable to comprehend. "An Elvish song," he mumbled to himself. "Well, I never."

Legolas smiled smugly but said nothing.

"And look at it this way, Gimli," Boromir added, still chuckling. "The sophomore class is gonna totally rule this year. After all, not only did we beat the seniors in the relay race AND have the best damn speeches at this retreat, but we actually managed to teach a dwarf some Elvish in just one weekend."

Before Gimli could retort, Frodo quickly burst into a loud rendition of "_Tol Na Sí_", and the others immediately joined in, their friendly voices filling the darkened campsite:

"_Tol na sí, nîn hîr, tol na sí._

_Tol na sí, nîn hîr, tol na sí._

_Tol na sí, nîn hîr, tol na sí._

_U hîr, tol na sí_."

...


	40. Chapter 40

40.) **Eta Pi** - written by Kel and Corli

.

_**Merry changes his mind about Eta Pi after attending a frat party with Pippin.**_

.

Pippin stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowning in concentration. "Over, around, through..." he murmured to himself, willing his fingers to work, but the knot slipped, and the tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Do you want me to do that for you, Pip?" Merry offered from the bed, where he lay reading a science-fiction novel.

"No, I've got it," Pippin answered, attempting once again to knot the tie. He grinned at his reflection as he realized that he finally had it, and tightened the knot as he drew it up to his collar. Then he noticed that the narrow end of the necktie extended at least six inches lower than the wide end.

Pippin yelled in frustration, pulling the tie over his head and throwing it across the room.

"Having problems?" Merry appeared behind him in the mirror, eyebrows raised in question.

"I can't do this!" Pippin exclaimed, clenching his hands into tight fists. "And we have to wear these STUPID ties, and I can't even dress myself!"

"Shh...it's okay." Merry's arms snaked around his waist, and he set his chin on Pippin's shoulder. "I'll help you." He turned his head to kiss Pippin on the cheek, then stepped away to retrieve the necktie from the floor.

"Honestly, Pip, I can't believe you still don't know how to tie a necktie. Haven't you been in orchestras and choirs practically your whole life? And how did you survive all this week - I tied it for you a few days, but I was still in bed on the mornings of your 8am classes."

"Legolas tied it for me," Pippin explained weakly.

Merry shook his head. "You'd think someone would have taught you by now."

"You'd think."

Merry's wry grin fell away at Pippin's sullen expression. "Oh, Pip, I'm sorry. Here, I'll show you, okay?" He held up the necktie, still loosely knotted. "You almost had it. I bet you would've done it with one more try."

Merry led Pippin back to the mirror, draping the tie over Pippin's neck. "Okay," he said, standing behind Pippin, "We've got the wide end on your right side, about six inches lower than the narrow side. See?"

"Yeah," Pippin replied blankly.

Merry hooked his chin over Pippin's shoulder so they were cheek-to-cheek and reached around Pippin to take the two ends of the necktie. "Put your hands on mine. We'll do this together."

Pippin gently placed his hands on Merry's, as Merry crossed one end of the tie over the other and brought it through the loop.

"Now we have a loop, see?"

Pippin nodded.

"Cross it over again and bring it up through the loop. Good!" Merry grinned at Pippin in the mirror, and was happy to see him smiling back. "Now you know this part. Bring it down through the loop - good. And around. And up through the loop again."

"And slip it down through the knot," Pippin said, grinning in accomplishment at the perfect windsor knot. He turned around to face Merry, beaming. "I did it!"

Merry chuckled to see Pippin so happy over such a trifle. "You sound surprised!" He tightened the knot and drew it up snug to Pippin's collar. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He brushed lint from the front of Pippin's shirt.

"Today, my lad," Merry said, in a very good impersonation of Paladin Took's grand manner of speaking, "you come of age!"

Pippin laughed as he reached up to gently pull Merry's reading glasses from his face. They both smiled widely as he leaned in close for a lingering kiss. "Thanks, Mer," he said as they parted.

"You're very welcome, Pip." He punctuated his reply with another quick kiss.

Pippin glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Ooh, it's getting late. You better get dressed, too."

Merry frowned, glancing down at his own outfit. He was wearing the jeans he'd had on all day, but he'd already changed into a fresh black t-shirt, which read, 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same.' "I AM dressed," Merry said.

Pippin shook his head. "You can't wear THAT, Merry. It's a PARTY!" He set Merry's glasses carefully on the desk, then walked over to Merry's closet and started going through his clothes. "Let's see..."

Merry sat down on the bed, annoyed. "I agreed to go to the party, Pip - I didn't agree to let you dress me up and parade me around like a monkey."

Pippin pulled out a t-shirt with a cartoon monkey on it. After considering it a moment, he shook his head. "I don't think it's fancy enough, Merry. I think a polo shirt would be better."

Merry shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile at Pippin's confusion. He was dreading this party, but he was the one who'd agreed to go, so he realized he had no one to blame but himself. _Besides, maybe it won't be that bad,_ Merry reassured himself.

Pippin turned around, triumphantly holding up his own ruffled choir shirt. "You should wear THIS, Merry!"

Merry sighed. _Or maybe it WILL be that bad,_ he thought as he reluctantly took the shirt from his roommate's eager hands.

...

"A little to the left."

Merry undid the tape and moved the streamer.

"No, your OTHER left," Pippin teased.

"You mean YOUR other left," Merry grumbled, moving the streamer to his right. "How's that?"

"It's perfect!" Pippin said. "Now let's go do the streamers in the front hallway."

Merry reluctantly climbed down the ladder and followed Pippin. _It's bad enough to have to GO to this stupid party - I can't believe I have to hang STREAMERS!_ He glanced down at the polo shirt he now wore. _But at least I talked him out of the tuxedo shirt._

Pippin suddenly tripped in the entryway, slamming into the doorframe.

"Are you okay, Pip?" Merry asked worriedly as Pippin rubbed his shoulder.

Pippin nodded. "I will be in a few hours, when I can take off these shoes once and for all!" He grinned at Merry. "And I CAN get another foot rub tonight, right?"

But right then one of the frat boys walked in, so Merry kept his answer to himself.

"The main hall looks GREAT, Took," the hobbit said.

Pippin grinned. "We're just about to put streamers in here, too," he said eagerly.

"That'll be good," the hobbit said, heading out. "Then you'll need to go help the other pledges in the kitchen."

Pippin turned to Merry after the hobbit had left. "Did you hear that, Merry? Fosco liked my streamers!"

...

Merry swallowed the last of his ale and leaned back against the wall to watch the party, which was now in full swing. Fatty Bolger's band, Thee Todestewls, played an upbeat tune, and the dance floor was packed. Merry had to admit that the band was quite good. He found himself tapping his foot to the bouncing beat, even as he grinned at Fatty's indecipherable warbled lyrics.

_Looks like Fatty's even got himself a few groupies,_ Merry observed with amusement. Several scantily-clad hobbit lasses clamored for the attention of the band, as they shimmied and shook at the front of the dancing throng.

At the periphery of the party, the pledges scurried about, unmistakable in their sweater vests, neckties and penny loafer shoes. They emerged from the kitchen carting trays full of food and mugs of rich brown ale.

Merry noted with disgust that the Eta Pi brothers seemed to delight in scrutinizing the pledges, even as they "held court" at their party. A moment didn't seem to go by when Merry didn't hear one of the brothers blaming a pledge for the staleness of the chips or the foaminess of the ale. Merry bristled as he watched the pledges take continual abuse from their "elders" without complaint.

_Why does Pippin want to do this?_ he thought, realizing that he hadn't seen Pippin in nearly an hour.

As if on cue, Pippin emerged from the kitchen, bearing a heavily-laden tray of snacks in each hand. Pippin caught Merry's eye, offering a playful wink and a cheerful smile that almost made Merry forget all about his disdain for Eta Pi. Merry smiled in return.

Setting the trays down on the banquet table, Pippin took two steps towards Merry. Suddenly, he stopped in mid-step, turning to speak to another pledge, then raced back into the kitchen.

"It figures," Merry sighed.

"Excuse me. Pardon me."

A small pledge with dark curls brushed past Merry, his arms full of empty earthenware ale steins.

"Oh, sorry," Merry said, quickly stepping out of the pledge's way. "Do you want some help with that?"

The lad balanced the steins precariously on one arm while he reached to pick up another one from the table. "No, I'm fine. I've got it."

"Are you sure? Because I could-"

Merry saw him stumble in slow motion but was helpless to prevent it.

CRASH!

All activities in the hall came to a screeching halt, and all heads turned to the small hobbit standing amidst a mountain of broken crockery.

"-help you," Merry finished weakly.

The partygoers returned to their activities, already bored with the spectacle. Three Eta Pi brothers appeared on the scene, smirking cruelly. Merry recognized one of them as Fosco, the hobbit who had complimented Pippin's streamers.

"Oi! Mugwort! Can't you do anything right?" Fosco demanded, pointing a finger at the cowering pledge. "We trust you with one job, ONE measly stupid job, because you're too stupid to do anything else! And you muck it all up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the lad offered weakly, staring at the floor.

"Hey! You will LOOK at Brother Burrows when he's talking to you!" one of the other Eta Pi brothers chimed in. "And you will speak only when we TELL you to speak!"

The pledge looked up nervously. "I'm sorry, Brother Hilldweller, I'm s-"

"Hey!" Hilldweller shoved the lad. "Didn't you hear what I SAID, worm?"

Merry couldn't stand any more of this. He stepped between the Eta Pi brothers and the pledge. "Look, he said he was sorry, all right? Just leave him alone."

Fosco's eye narrowed. "Why don't you go shag a sheep, Bucklander." His words practically dripped with contempt.

Merry felt a surge of anger well up inside him. He clenched his fists at his sides. "Say that again."

Fosco opened his mouth to retort when suddenly Pippin was standing between them, a broom and dustpan in his hands.

"Here you are, Nob," Pippin said cheerfully, handing the dustpan and broom to the small, dark-haired pledge. "Let's get this cleaned up and then you can go help me in the kitchen, all right?"

As Nob began carefully cleaning up the broken steins, Pippin turned to the still-scowling Eta Pi brothers.

"Fosco, Bungo, Bob," he said, nodding to each of them in turn, "we've just tapped a keg of that dark ale you like so much. If you stop by the kitchen, Robin's saving three mugs especially for you. Don't you spend another moment worrying about this mess. We'll have it cleaned up in no time." He smiled winsomely. "Now, off to the kitchen!"

The three burly lads murmured their assent as Pippin shooed them away, and they quickly departed for the kitchen.

"I'll help you in just a moment," Pippin said to Nob, touching the lad lightly on the shoulder.

Pippin approached Merry, smiling broadly. "Hi Mer! Having fun?"

"I don't know if fun is the right word," Merry said warily, watching as Fosco and his friends made their way across the crowded dance floor to the kitchen.

"I'm REALLY sorry," Pippin said, leaning in close so he could talk to Merry without having to shout over the din. "The kitchen was an absolute madhouse! You'd think they've never had a large party here before. Com-PLETE-ly disorganized, and all the pledges were just standing around staring."

Pippin glanced quickly back to the kitchen door, where a continual stream of pledges was now emerging, each lad carrying trays of food and mugs of ale. Pippin grinned as he turned back to Merry. "But I think I've set them straight, don't you?"

"YOU did that?" Merry asked, marveling at the drive and determination of the pledges as they worked the party.

Pippin nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh. Now we're a well-oiled machine."

"Pip, you're amazing." Merry smiled proudly.

"I do my best," Pippin said modestly, unable to hide a delighted smile.

"Um...Pippin?" Nob called from the floor, where he was struggling with the broom and dustpan. "A little help?"

"Be there in just a minute!" Pippin called back.

"What can I say, they can't get along without me," Pippin said to Merry with a shrug. "Well, duty calls. I just need to help Nob with that mess, then a few more things in the kitchen." He leaned in very close to whisper, "But after we serve dessert, I'm all yours."

Merry crinkled his forehead as he remembered something. "Weren't you gonna play with Fatty's band tonight?"

Pippin's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I almost forgot! I better go find Fatty!" And he rushed off, leaving Nob alone with the mess on the floor.

"Here, let me help," Merry offered, grabbing the dustpan and helping Nob sweep the broken steins from the floor.

"Thanks!" Nob smiled appreciatively before awkwardly stumbling off towards the kitchen in his torturous shoes.

_I bet HE'LL be glad when this night is over,_ Merry thought as he returned to his spot against the wall.

Peering through the crowd, Merry could see Pippin speaking to Fatty by the drumset. He knew Pippin was eager to play at this party, and Merry loved to see him so enthused. His smile mirrored Pippin's own wide grin as he watched Pippin talk animatedly with Fatty.

_Eta Pi is lucky to have Pippin,_ Merry thought, as he accepted a fresh mug of ale from an Eta Pi pledge. _Aunt Eg should see this. She'd be so proud._

Pippin's distinctive laughter rang out from across the room. Merry looked up and met Pippin's eyes briefly. Pippin flashed him a dazzling smile, before turning back to ask Fatty a question.

_Hell, -I'm- proud of him,_ he thought, taking a long sip of his ale. _This party isn't so much an Eta Pi party as it is a Pippin Took party. But -I- won't have to help clean up after this one._

Merry smiled to himself. _Admit it, Brandybuck, you were wrong. Pippin belongs here. And they need him. You're just going to have to accept that you're sharing him._ And, Merry realized, he didn't mind that so much anymore.

Merry suddenly stumbled forward as someone crashed into his shoulder.

"Excuse you!" Merry grumbled as he turned, expecting to find some drunken frat brother.

Instead it was a lass. And there was no mistaking that fact, for she had done everything in her power to emphasize her femininity, from her low-cut, tightly-laced bodice, to a very short mini-skirt.

"Say, you're friends with Pippin, aren't you?" she asked in a slurred voice as she clung to Merry to avoid tipping over.

_Great. This is just what I need tonight,_ Merry thought to himself with annoyance. _More lasses chasing after my friends._

"I saw you talkin' to 'im," the girl continued. "Pippin, I mean. 'Cause I've been watchin' YOU. An' you know what?"

"What?" Merry asked automatically, not really wanting to know the answer.

Leaning over to whisper confidentially in his ear, she practically yelled, "You're HOT!"

_It's worse than I thought,_ Merry realized as he rubbed his ringing ear. _It's a lass chasing after ME!_

"Uh...thanks?" Merry said warily, looking for a means of escape.

"So who are you?" the girl asked. "I mean, what's your name?"

Merry considered giving a fake name, but he figured this girl wouldn't even remember her OWN name in the morning. "I'm Merry," he said simply. "And you are...?"

"Really drunk!" she said, slapping Merry's arm and dissolving into a raucous laugh that sounded amazingly horse-like.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure that out," Merry said dryly, desperately searching the crowd for Pippin.

The girl's hand had traveled down Merry's arm and now started rubbing his stomach. "You've got a little belly!" she exclaimed. "I LIKE bellies. Bellies are SEXY."

_Thank the Valar, here comes Pippin to rescue me!_ Merry thought, catching sight of Pippin walking towards him. Merry politely removed the lass's hands from his belly.

But Pippin didn't even seem to notice the girl, or the fact that her hands were now rubbing his boyfriend's chest.

"Fatty wants me on in five!" Pippin called excitedly to Merry as he hurried by. "I gotta go tune!"

"But...!" Merry called after him, but he had already disappeared in the crowd. Merry stared forlornly through the party to where Pippin had vanished, wishing he could be there with him, wishing he could be ANYWHERE but with this octopus.

Yet her arms had stopped moving for a moment, and when Merry finally turned his attention back to the lass, she was staring distractedly down at his feet. Finally, after much concentration, she smiled and looked back up at Merry's face.

"You're not wearing shhhhhoes," she slurred in a sing-song manner.

"I don't OWN any shoes," Merry said.

The girl whinnied again before asking, "You're not a pledge then?"

"Most definitely not." No matter how far gone this girl was, Merry definitely wanted to make THAT clear.

"Oh goodie...I LIKE older boys." She snuggled up to him and began running her toes through the hair on the top of his foot.

Merry's initial response was to yank his foot away, but he realized that his feet were the only thing keeping either of them upright, and he didn't fancy tumbling to the floor with her - who knew where her hands might end up then!

Instead, he tried pushing her away slowly, saying, "Actually, I'm not affiliated with Eta Pi AT ALL. Maybe you'd like to find some Eta Pi brother and..."

But the girl didn't seem to be listening. And she seemed to be moving in even closer. "C'mon Merry." She laughed in his ear before saying, "I bet -I- know what'll make you merry."

"I bet you don't," Merry said as he felt her arms snaking around his shoulders, her toes still playing footsie.

"C'mon, let's go find the make-out room."

Merry grabbed the hand that had returned to rubbing his belly and forcefully pushed it away. "Look, whatever-your-name-is, I'm simply not-"

"Merry, THERE you are! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you."

Merry was so distracted by the drunk lass's wandering hands that his mind barely registered the source of the interruption before he suddenly found Estella Bolger's lips pressed against his.

Merry pulled away almost instantly, completely caught off-guard by the unexpected kiss.

"Stel..." he stammered, "I..."

Estella winked at him. "Who's your new friend?" she asked innocently.

Merry blinked, confused by the strange situation in which he now found himself. "Uh...this is..."

"Zinnia," the drunk girl interjected, wrapping herself possessively around Merry. "Who're you, his girlfriend or sumpin'?" She brayed loudly.

Estella smiled sweetly. "As far as you're concerned, yes." She calmly detangled Zinnia's limbs from Merry's body, linking her own arm in Merry's.

"Come along, DEAR," Estella said loudly, leading Merry away. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Later, Zinnia," she said over her shoulder, chuckling as the other girl seethed.

Merry let Estella lead him from the room, not exactly sure what had just happened, but grateful to be rescued from Zinnia's drunken clutches all the same.

"What a piece of work!" Estella said once they were out of earshot. "No girl is allowed to touch my Merry like that." She turned and grinned at him. "Sorry if I startled you, Mer, but it looked like extreme measures were necessary. Don't worry! I'm sure Pippin would approve of any means I used to rescue you, since he wasn't around to do it himself."

"He WAS around," Merry remembered.

"And HE didn't do anything about it?" Estella shook her head. "What kind of boyfriend is he?"

Merry gasped and looked around uncomfortably, wondering who might've heard. But Estella had managed to lead them away from the crowd and down an empty back hallway. No one was around who could have heard the flip remark.

_Or if anyone did hear, they're too busy making out to care,_ Merry noted, as he saw a couple necking in the darkened doorway of a bedroom. Still, he couldn't just let Estella get away with saying stuff like that.

"Discretion, Stel. Maybe you've heard of it?" he half-teased as they started up the stairs.

Estella gasped, suddenly realizing what she had said. "Oh, sorry!" she said, blushing. "But...I don't think anyone at this party is sober enough to care. As near as I can tell, the Eta Pis seem like a bunch of drunken louts."

Merry squinted in confusion. "Then what are YOU doing here?"

"Helping my favorite drunken lout, of course."

When Merry still looked lost, she explained, "Freddy needed me to help his band with their equipment tonight, so now I'm stuck here until they're done." She sighed. "Shame on me for having a van and nothing better to do tonight."

Merry grinned wickedly. "You're a roadie!"

Estella rolled her eyes. "And for a band that can't even spell their own name. See how low I've sunk?"

Merry laughed. "Lucky for me, then. You can keep me company."

"What're YOU doing here, anyway?" Estella asked. "I thought you hated Eta Pi."

Merry sighed. "I do. But you know how persuasive Pippin can be."

Estella laughed. "You big softy. What'd he do, bat his eyelashes at you?"

"Shut uuuuuuup!" Merry protested as a blush colored his cheeks.

"Ahahahahaha, I knew it! That boy totally has you wrapped around his finger. Next thing you know, you'll be pledging Eta Pi, too."

"Don't even JOKE about that!" Merry laughed. "I'm only here because Pippin asked me to come. And because I want to see him play."

At Estella's doubtful look, he added, "Stel, please. This is hardly my idea of fun! I've barely even seen Pip since we arrived."

"And here I thought you enjoyed drinking mediocre ale and getting pawed by drunken frat rats," Estella teased.

"As much as you do, I suppose," Merry replied. "But -I'm- not on the market and YOU are. Maybe you'll find a cute drunken lout to hook up with," he teased.

Merry gasped at the blush spreading across Estella's face. "You DID find a cute one, didn't you?"

Estella wouldn't meet his eyes, her face still red. "I certainly didn't find him HERE!" she protested.

Merry's eyes opened wide as he grinned impishly. "Stel, you HAVE to tell me all about it. I want details, girl!"

Estella pulled him into an empty bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, you have to PROMISE you won't tell ANYONE."

"Oh, so you mean I shouldn't just blab it here at this party without even thinking like you just did to me?" Merry teased.

Estella grabbed his arm frantically as they sat down on the bed. "I'm serious, Merry! You have to keep it a secret. You can't tell ANYONE, not even Pippin!"

Merry's smile faded at the frantic tone in her voice. "What is it, Stel?" he asked, suddenly worried for his friend.

When she didn't answer right away, he asked, "You're not...you're not pregnant or anything, are you?"

Estella laughed heartily. "Mer, you have NOTHING to worry about. No Brandybuck babies here." She patted her belly, chuckling.

Merry rolled his eyes. "You ninny. I'm not worried about ME, I'm worried about YOU. What's so serious that I can't share it with Pip?"

Estella took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "I'm in love."

Merry laughed, relieved that nothing was wrong.

"Don't laugh!" Estella said. "I'm hopeless and I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"You can start by telling me who has captured the heart of the lovely maiden fair."

Before she could answer, the door flew open and a couple barged in, too wrapped up in each other to even notice there was someone else in the room.

"Hey!" Merry called to get the couple's attention.

When their lips momentarily parted, Estella said, "This room's occupied." She stood, quickly shooing them from the room.

"Why don't you lock it?" Merry asked as she shut the door.

"There's no lock," Estella sighed and returned to Merry's side. "I guess we'll just have to expect interruptions."

"But I don't want interruptions," Merry said, eagerly taking Estella's hand. "I want juicy details. C'mon, spill."

Estella looked down, embarrassed.

Merry squeezed her hand encouragingly. "C'mon, Stel, it can't be that bad. After all, I told you all about me and Pip and -"

The door burst open again. Merry barked, "We were here first!" which was sufficient to scare the kissing couple away.

Once the door was shut again, Merry took a deep breath, willing the blush to leave his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Estella said, patting his hand comfortingly. "I'm sure they didn't hear anything."

"And neither have I," teased Merry, reassured. "Now tell me all about the lucky lad. Or is it a lass?"

Estella shook her head. "No, no, he's definitely male." A dreamy smile spread across her face. "He's on the crew team with me..."

"But I thought you were the only hobbit on the -" Merry trailed off at Estella's deepening blush.

"You're interested in a human?" he asked in shocked disbelief. "Seriously?"

Estella nodded sheepishly.

"Ooh, kinky! I didn't know about your Big Folk fetish! Is this a new thing, Stel, or have you always had your eyes on the big boys?" he teased.

She shushed him loudly, mortified.

"Stel, no one's going to hear," he chuckled, "as you keep reminding me. So tell me, who's the man who thinks he's good enough for my Estella?"

She sighed. "It's not like that at all. I don't think he even knows I'm alive."

"How could he NOT know? You're the coxswain. You spend hours every morning screaming at him."

"Merrrrrry!" she punched him playfully in the arm.

"C'mon, Stel," he wheedled. "You're not gonna make me guess, are you?"

Estella chewed her lower lip, trying to decide if Merry was a trustworthy confidant after all.

"You're stalling," Merry said.

"And you're annoying."

"Stellllllll!"

She remained silent.

"If you're not going to spill his name, at least tell me what he's like."

A wide grin spread over Estella's face. "Oh, Merry, he's so sweet! And handsome, too! The first day of practice he totally welcomed me as if I was a real member of the team and not just the lowly coxswain. But that was NOTHING compared to the rest of the week. "

Merry was intrigued. "Why? What'd he do?"

"He made his brother join the team."

Merry waited for her to continue, but she merely sat on the bed next to him, staring dreamily into space. Finally, Merry grew too impatient to wait. "So? What's his brother have to do with anything?"

Estella sighed, lost in thought. "EVERYTHING. He's so sweet to his brother, going out of his way to extend him a helping hand. He's like everything a big brother SHOULD be - protective, supportive, totally encouraging. I mean, I love Freddy, but he's not what I'd call the "ideal" big brother - mainly I just want to kill him most of the time. But Boromir is so-"

Merry's eyes opened wide with shock. "You like Boromir?"

"Shhhh!" Estella hissed, clamping her hand over his mouth. Firmly back in reality, she shook her head, mumbling, "Shit. I didn't mean to tell you his name."

"But Boromir IS nice," Merry said, nodding. "I totally approve."

"You KNOW him?" Estella asked, surprised.

"Sure. He's Pippin's and my lab partner in Chem."

Estella turned pale and she gripped Merry's arm tightly. "Then you CAN'T tell him."

Merry laughed dismissively. "Stel, of COURSE I won't tell Boromir that you like him."

"No! I mean Pippin. It's bad enough that you know, but if Pippin..." She grabbed both of Merry's hands, squeezing them tightly. "Pippin can't find out."

"I can't find out what?"

Merry and Estella both jumped at the voice and turned to find Pippin standing in the doorway.

"Pippin!" Estella said, a bit too enthusiastically. "It's so great to see you!" She dropped Merry's hands and stood quickly. "We were just talking about..."

"Your birthday," Merry finished.

"Yes, yes, your birthday!" Estella laughed nervously, worried that Pippin might have heard her secret.

"My birthday was two months ago," Pippin said skeptically.

"Yes, I know, I know. We were talking about plans for NEXT year." She glared quickly at Merry. "Right, Mer?"

"Um. Right?" Merry said meekly.

"Right then. I'll leave you two alone. I bet Freddy's looking for me right about now, anyway. See you later, Merry!"

With a final warning glance to Merry, she rushed past Pippin and hastily made her exit.

"Pip," Merry smiled hopefully as he rose to greet Pippin with a peck on the cheek, "You'll be playing in a few minutes, right? I don't want to miss it."

"I just finished my set," Pippin said dejectedly. "You didn't see any of it?"

The look on Pippin's face was like a punch in the gut to Merry. "Oh, Pip. Oh no. No, I'm sorry. I guess I missed it." He glanced down at his watch. "I didn't realize Estella and I had been away that long."

"Merry...I..." Pippin began but was interrupted by a hobbit lass bursting through the door.

"Pippin!" she shouted, "There you are! I've been looking for you. The people demand an encore. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Merry leapt after them, patting Pippin excitedly on the shoulder as they hurried down the stairs. "This is perfect, Pip - now I'll get to hear you. And I'm sure you'll be great. Break a leg...or a bow...or whatever it is a fiddler breaks."

Pippin nodded distractedly before getting lost in the crowd.

And although Merry had done his best to avoid the throng of party-goers all night, he now pushed his way through the crowded dance floor so he could get a spot directly in front of the band. He was so relieved that he was going to get this chance to redeem himself. Seeing Pippin's disappointed face had broken Merry's heart, but now that Pippin was going to play again - with Merry front and centre in the crowd - everything was going be all right. And this was the reason he'd wanted to come to the party in the first place, so he was glad that he hadn't completely missed it.

As Pippin joined the band and quickly re-tuned his fiddle, Merry caught his eye and smiled proudly. The crowd had asked for an encore, so that meant that Pippin had been good. Not that Merry doubted it - Pippin had often played at their high school parties back in the Shire - but it made Merry happy to know that other people appreciated Pippin's talent too.

The crowd cheered as Thee Todestewls started into their first number, and the noise made Merry want to burst with pride. _That's my boyfriend they're cheering,_ he thought to himself smugly, even if no one in the crowd knew it.

No one, that is, except for Estella.

"So?" she hollered in his ear, startling him. "Did you tell him?"

"What?" He turned to Estella, annoyed. "Am I a fool? I promised I wouldn't."

"I know. But I ALSO know that Pippin wasn't buying our whole 'birthday' story, and I thought that he might've talked to you after I'd left, BEGGING you to tell him my secret, batting his eyelashes..."

Merry laughed and playfully punched Estella on the arm. "I'm not THAT bad," he insisted, his gaze returning to Pippin, who was playing a particularly fast passage, much to the audience's enjoyment.

The passage ended and the crowd cheered, and Merry's chest again swelled with pride. As the audience noises died down again, he began to hear Estella chuckling softly next to him.

When he turned to her, she patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, saying, "Admit it, darling - you ARE that bad. But I think it's sweet. You guys are perfect for each other."

Merry blushed, not with embarrassment that someone might've heard but at the sentiment itself. "Really? You think so?"

Estella nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "And I couldn't be happier for you two." She sighed melodramatically. "Now, if only MY love life would work out!"

Merry laughed. "Well, who knows? Maybe things will work out between you and-" The daggers she was shooting from her eyes made him finish with a vague, "-whoever."

"Yeah - in my DREAMS!"

"It could work. Maybe he LIKES loud women who enjoy bossing others around."

Estella laughed and playfully punched Merry, who put a brotherly arm around her.

"I'm sure everything will work out for you, Stel," he said as his eyes wandered back towards the stage.

Estella laughed again. "You're pathetic, you know that? And you're gonna cave to him before you even fall asleep tonight, aren't you?" Merry turned to her and she added, "Try not to! But if you do, make sure he knows not to tell anyone else. Okay?"

Merry nodded distractedly as he watched Pippin bow away on his fiddle.

...

"You were INCREDIBLE, Pip," Merry said, drying the last stein and placing it in the cupboard. "And I'm not just saying that as your...roommate," he ended lamely. Although all the other pledges were long gone, he worried that there might be a frat brother lingering near the kitchen who might hear.

But Pippin was looking around distractedly. "Do you see any more?"

"Pippin, we've searched the House three times - we've got all the steins. And any we DIDN'T get can be washed by the brothers tomorrow." Glancing at his watch, he corrected, "I mean later today. C'mon, it's late - let's get out of here. You must be exhausted."

Pippin yawned widely.

"See what I mean? And I can't believe you still have those shoes on! How many hours straight is that now?" He elbowed Pippin playfully, teasing, "You're turning into a right human!"

Pippin blinked and looked down at his feet. "Oh. I had forgotten I was even wearing them."

Merry laughed. "You ARE tired, aren't you? Well, first things first. Let's get those bloody torture devices off your feet so you can enjoy the grass between your toes while we walk home."

...

"First thing we're gonna do tomorrow," Merry said with a wicked cackle, "is BURN these blasted things." He kicked Pippin's penny loafers to the side of the room, along with the pile of dirty Eta Pi pledge clothes that Pippin had quickly discarded for clean boxers and a t-shirt when they arrived home.

Pippin frowned. "I don't know, Merry. What if Eta Pi wants me to wear them again?"

"Pip, I seriously doubt that," Merry said confidently. "I don't think they're EVER going to force you to wear those horrible shoes again. You really impressed them, Pip."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Merry sat next to Pippin on the bed. Now confident in the privacy of their dorm room, he cupped Pippin's face between his hands, kissing him gently on the lips. He smiled as he pulled away. "You didn't see what I saw. They loved you. More than that, they NEEDED you. Do you realize, Pip, what a MESS that party would have been without you? That was YOUR party. You owned it. And the Eta Pis know that. And I'm so proud of you."

Pippin pulled away suddenly, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Proud?"

"Mmm-hmm," Merry said, leaning in close to kiss Pippin again. "Proud. Eta Pi is lucky to have you."

"But I thought you were dead-set AGAINST me pledging Eta Pi."

Merry shrugged. "What can I say, Pippin? I was wrong. Seeing you at the party, seeing how well you got things organized, and seeing you play with the band...I realized that you belonged there. Yeah, I'm not exactly crazy about some of the Brothers, but I think the frat is a good match for you." He smiled at Pippin hopefully. "Will you forgive me for being such an ass about it before?"

Pippin stared at Merry, his expression skeptical.

"Pip?"

Pippin sighed and nodded. "Of course I forgive you."

Merry grinned. "I'm glad. Because I think I owe a certain sexy rock star lots of favors. For starters, how about that foot rub?"

Pippin shook his head. "That's okay, Merry. I don't really need one."

"Are you sure? Your feet must be aching!"

Pippin shook his head again.

"All right," Merry said, "Then is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Merry, I'm fine," he insisted.

"I KNOW that," Merry purred, leaning down to kiss the spot on Pippin's neck that always made him shiver. "But is there anything you want?" He looked back up at Pippin, grinning lasciviously. "Anything I can give you?"

Merry returned his attention to Pippin's neck, kissing and nibbling his way up to Pippin's ear. "Because I'm still buzzing from all that Eta Pi ale," he whispered, "and totally hot for this sexy fiddle player I saw tonight. Do you suppose he gives private concerts?"

Pippin sighed. "Merry, if you don't mind, I'm really exhausted. I just want to get some sleep."

Merry pulled back to look Pippin in the eyes, hoping the disappointment didn't show on his face. Pippin DID look weary, and most definitely NOT in the mood. "Sure, Pip. We could probably both use the rest."

He snuggled with Pippin under the covers until they were spooning comfortably. Merry wrapped an arm around Pippin's waist, feeling Pippin's warmth against his chest, hearing the rise and fall of Pippin's breath.

"Pip?" he asked tentatively after a few moments.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"I meant what I said earlier. You WERE incredible. And I am very proud of you."

"Thanks," Pippin mumbled drowsily.

"And I love you."

Pippin turned to face Merry. "I love you, too," he whispered, his voice wavering.

Merry reached out in the darkness, meaning to gently caress Pippin's cheek. Instead, he accidentally poked Pippin in the eye. Pippin recoiled immediately, crying out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Pippin!" Merry exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Pippin grumbled, rubbing at the injured eye.

"Are you sure?" Merry asked, worried. His eyes had now adjusted to the darkness, and he reached out tentatively to rub Pippin's shoulder.

"I'm sure," Pippin replied. "Good night, Merry." He leaned forward to give Merry a quick kiss and then turned back to face the other direction.

"Good night, Pip," Merry said to Pippin's back.

...


	41. Chapter 41

41.) **Post Party Panic** - written by Corli

.

_**Pippin interrupts his sister Pervinca's studying, convinced that Merry might be getting back together with Estella.**_

.

The frantic knocking continued as Pervinca walked across the small dormroom and opened the round door.

"Merry and Estella are getting back together!" Pippin spat out hysterically.

Throughout their childhoods Vinca had often awoken to Pippin's hysterics: "There's a Balrog in my closet!" "Orcs are trying to eat my toes!" "The tree outside my window is talking!"

But this was by far the MOST ridiculous thing she'd ever heard him say.

Laughing, she said, "C'mon in, Pippin. Drink a little too much ale last night?"

"No!" he said poutily as he walked in and plopped down onto Vinca's bed. "It's not the ale talking, Vinca. I'm SERIOUS."

Vinca recognized Pippin's serious face, one that few outsiders ever got to see, and realized that, no matter how much stuff she had to do, she was going to have to stop and deal with him.

Though that didn't mean she couldn't get something out of him in the meantime. "Well, -I- have studying to do," she said authoritatively, walking over to her desk and picking up her stack of homemade flashcards. "I have a big test on medical terminology tomorrow that I HAVE to study for. So if you want to have a brother/sister heart-to-heart, you have to quiz me." She handed the stack to Pippin and then sat down at her desk. "Now read me a card."

"Vinnnnca!" Pippin complained, batting his big green eyes at her.

"Piiiippin," she said, imitating his whine. "C'mon, help me, and I'll help you. Read me a card, and then tell me what on Middle Earth makes you think Merry and Stel are getting back together."

After pouting a bit more, Pippin finally looked down at the cards in his hand and read the top one. "'Dermato.' And I caught them in the make-out room last night at the Eta Pi party."

Vinca almost choked from the surprise. "Seriously? 'Skin.' Merry and Stel were MAKING OUT?"

"Well, not when -I- saw them," Pippin admitted. "But I caught them together in the make-out room, and they were holding hands."

Vinca shook her head. "So WHAT if they were holding hands? You know as well as I do that Merry and Stel are old friends. Card."

"'Sanguin.' But they looked so guilty when I walked in on them, making some lame excuse to try to cover it up. And I KNOW they were hiding something because I heard Estella say, 'Pippin can't know' right as I walked in."

Vinca smiled - her little brother could be so self-absorbed sometimes. "You shouldn't worry. 'Blood.' I'm sure they were just discussing something private, and Stel just wanted to make sure that it STAYED private. Card."

"'Crappo.' Crappo? Oh, sorry - 'carpo.' But Merry always tells me EVERYTHING."

"Exactly! 'Wrist.' So if Stel had a secret she really wanted kept, she'd have to tell Merry specifically not to tell you, right? So don't you think THAT could be what you walked in on? Card."

"But..."

"CARD!"

Pippin sighed. "'Cranio.' But then why did Estella KISS him later?"

All thoughts of medical terminology flew away as Vinca tried to absorb this piece of news. "Stel KISSED Merry? Where?"

"On the dance floor. Right in front of where I was playing."

Vinca laughed at Pippin's dense earnestness. "No, you dork, WHERE? Like on the lips? The neck? Where?"

"On the cheek."

Pervinca breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that Pippin was just being paranoid again. She shook her head, mumbling, "Pippin."

"But afterwards he put his arm around her!"

Vinca moved over to the bed and sat down next to Pippin, putting her arm around his back in a sisterly fashion. "You mean something like this?"

Pippin nodded. "Exactly!"

Vinca glanced down and saw the pile of flashcards in her brother's hands, reminding her of the big test she was supposed to be studying for. "I can't believe you're wasting my valuable study time with this ridiculousness," she said grumpily, returning to her chair at her desk. "Now read me another card."

"But what about Merry's arm?"

"CARD!"

Pippin glanced down and read for the second time, "'Cranio.'"

Vinca shook her head. "You read that one already."

"Well, you never answered it," Pippin pointed out.

Vinca rolled her eyes, sighing frustratedly. "'Skull.' And it's clear to me that Stel and Merry were just behaving like dear old friends, not like exes who are about to get back together. There's nothing to worry about. Card."

"'Pysis.' Then why was Merry talking up Eta Pi so much after the party? He kept going on and on last night about how Eta Pi was lucky to have me and how I should do more things with them. It's clear to ME that he wants me to spend time away so that he and Estella can get together behind my back."

Vinca laughed. "What an imagination, Pip! 'Growth.' And it's 'PHYsis', not pysis. Anyway, I think that's GREAT that Merry's changed his mind about Eta Pi - you've told me he's made his complaints well-known since the beginning. And didn't you say that you hoped the party would change his mind?"

"I wanted it to change his mind about ETA PI, not about ESTELLA." Pippin sighed melodramatically and lay back upon the bed, staring up at the ceiling in despair. "What am I gonna do, Vinc?"

Pervinca smiled at her brother's theatrics. "Pippin, I never thought I'd say this to you, but I think you're over-thinking this whole thing. Merry had a good time at the party and has finally come around to your way of thinking, and now you're twisting it into something bad. You're just making a balrog out of a firefly. I know for a FACT that Stel doesn't want to get back together with Merry, and from everything you've told me, I'm sure Merry has no desire to get back with her. You're just misinterpreting everything."

"If that's true," Pippin began as he continued to stare at the ceiling, "then why did he leave?"

Vinca was instantly confused again. "Leave what?"

Pippin propped himself up on his elbows. "Me. When I woke up this morning, Merry was already gone."

"Well..." Vinca said, stalling for time, "...maybe he just went to the library to study and didn't want to wake you."

Pippin shook his head. "No, he's with Estella - he even left me a note." He rolled partly onto his side so he could pull the note out of his back pocket.

Vinca took the tattered paper from him and unfolded it, trying to decipher Merry's scrawl. It seemed to read:

"Off w E

XO

Mer"

"Pippin, it only says 'E', not Estella. Surely Merry knows OTHER people whose names begin with E - it's a very popular letter, you know. And besides, he CAN'T be off with Stel because she's meeting me here at eleven to study."

Pippin gasped and sat bolt upright, pointing at Vinca's bedside clock. "It's already a quarter past! See? I was right! Merry and Estella are probably off-"

The phone suddenly rang, and Vinca silently thanked the Valar that she'd been so saved by the bell.

But the ring only briefly interrupted Pippin's hysterics. "I bet that's her!" he continued. "She's calling to tell you she's gonna be late, and it's all because she's-"

"Pippin, calm down!" Vinca ordered as she picked up the receiver as it began its third ring. "Hello?"

"Oh Vinca, I'm SO sorry," Estella burst out. "I know we were supposed to meet at eleven, but I JUST woke up. You see, after the party last night Freddy had me drive the band around for HOURS looking for an all-night coffee shop where they could 'deflate', so I didn't get to bed until almost four. I can't believe I slept through my alarm! Do you mind if we just get together after lunch instead? Say one-ish?"'

"No problem, Stel."

Upon hearing her name, Pippin sighed melodramatically and fell back upon the bed again. Vinca suppressed a giggle as she continued into the phone: "This afternoon's better for me anyway - my little brother's over here right now."

"Oh, is he filling you in on the big party last night?"

"You could say that," Vinca said. "He was actually telling me all about how he thinks you and Merry are getting back together."

Pippin sat up, glaring at his sister, as her ear was bombarded with Stel's raucous laughter. Vinca held the receiver out towards Pippin so he could hear it for himself. Then returning the receiver to her ear, Stel was in the midst of saying, "...ridiculous. Whatever gave him THAT idea?"

"Apparently he caught the two of you holding hands in the make-out room."

"The MAKE-OUT room?" Estella mumbled to herself. "So THAT'S why people kept walking in on us."

"And Pippin says you two kissed," Vinca continued.

"Merry told him? I'm surprised."

"I don't think Merry told him anything - Pippin said he saw you kiss Merry on the dance floor while he was playing."

Estella gave a short laugh. "Oh, THAT kiss. That was just on the cheek. He really thought that MEANT something?"

"Wait - what do you mean, 'THAT kiss'?" Vinca asked and then instantly regretted it when she saw the look of panic on Pippin's face.

But Estella was already explaining herself. "I thought you were talking about the EARLIER kiss - Merry was being mauled by some drunken tart earlier at the party, so I kissed him to get rid of her. It was purely a survival tactic. And it WORKED, too!"

Vinca glanced at Pippin, who was anxiously staring at her, eager to find out what Estella was saying. Making sure he was listening, Vinca pointedly asked, "So you're telling me you're NOT interested in getting back together with Merry?"

Estella laughed heartily again. "Of COURSE not, Vinc. YOU know who I like. Merry and I are just buds."

"Then would you mind telling my little brother that so he'll stop hyperventilating?" Vinca handed the receiver to Pippin, who tentatively held it to his ear.

After listening a moment, he asked, "But when I walked in on you two, you were holding his hand, and I HEARD you say, 'Pippin can't know.' WHAT can't I know?"

After a brief silence, Pippin nodded and handed the receiver out to Vinca. "She wants to talk to you again."

Vinca took it, already knowing what her best friend was gonna say. "Yessss?"

"What am I gonna tell him, Vinc? I told Merry about Boromir because I knew he'd understand, but I don't want just random people knowing."

Vinca suddenly felt very protective of her brother. "Pippin isn't 'random people'."

"Yeah, he's actually WORSE than random people because he KNOWS Boromir. Did you know that Boromir is chem lab partners with both Merry and Pippin? Which means that if they BOTH know, then it's more than likely that it'll get back to him that I like him, and if that happens, I'll just DIE!"

Vinca laughed - was EVERYONE in a melodramatic mood today?

"I don't know what to tell you, Stel - it's up to you if you tell him or not. Of course, it would make MY life easier if you told, but..."

Estella hemmed and hahhed for a moment before finally sighing. "I guess you should hand the phone back to Pippin."

Vinca smiled and handed the receiver out. "She wants to talk to you again."

Pippin took the phone warily. "...Uh-huh...uh-huh...so who DO you like?...uh-huh...but can't you tell me?...uh-huh...yeah, okay." Pippin hung up the receiver. "She told me to tell you she'll be here at one. So who does she like?"

Vinca seethed - 'Nice way of getting out of it, Stel - lay it all on ME.'

"Um, I can't tell you that," Vinca said, noticing the flashcards that were now precariously balanced on the edge of the bed where Pippin had laid them down. She quickly grabbed them up and placed them safely on her desk, realizing that any further studying was going to have to wait until one. "But just trust me that it's NOT Merry, so you have nothing to worry about."

"C'mon, Vinca," Pippin whined, "you HAVE to tell me!"

"I don't HAVE to tell you anything, Pip," Vinca snapped, more annoyed with Stel than she was with him. She smiled warmly at her brother and said, "But maybe you could tell ME about the party last night. As you know, being pre-med leaves me no time for a life, so I have to live vicariously through SOMEONE! Now start at the beginning - you were in charge of decorations, right? What did you do?"

Pippin eyes sparkled and he smiled for the first time since arriving at her room. "Did you know how cheap streamers are, Vinca? It's amazing how much you can decorate for such little money! And Fosco totally liked how the bright colors livened up the dull entryway!"

As Pippin chattered away, Pervinca smiled warmly at her little brother, relieved to see him happy again.

And she'd just have to wait until one to kill Estella!

...


	42. Chapter 42

42.) **Back on Track** - by Corli

.

_**Eowyn and Merry go horseback riding together.**_ [Note: This scene is partly based on a horse trek Kel and I took in NZ. And special thanks to Rhonda for her help on the horse lingo!]

.

"Do you want some help with that?" Eowyn asked as Merry struggled past her carrying a saddle that seemed twice his size.

"No, I've got it." Eowyn must've looked doubtful for Merry added, "I've gotta learn to do it for myself, you know? But thanks for the offer."

Eowyn nodded. She DID know - she'd felt exactly the same way her entire life.

Since Eowyn could practically do all horse tasks in her sleep, she found herself staring at Merry as they each saddled their horse. Last Sunday Eowyn had sought out the smallest polo pony for Merry to use, yet it still dwarfed the small hobbit. But it didn't seem to phase Merry - he'd found a bucket in a corner of the stable which he'd flipped over and was now using as a step-stool. 'He's so resourceful,' Eowyn reflected. 'And determined. And a bit stubborn as well.' Eowyn laughed silently to herself. 'We're practically soulmates.'

Eowyn sighed. 'Which is why it's gonna be so hard to dump him.'

Of course, the conversation at dinner last night hadn't made things any easier for her. Her uncle had gone on and on about how much he liked Merry and how glad he was to have the small hobbit on the team, even though he'd probably never compete. And Eomer's constant smirking and nudging her beneath the table didn't help matters any.

'But we can still be friends,' Eowyn told herself, knowing that it would be difficult after she broke Merry's heart.

The saddle finally on, Merry shoved the bucket away and led Stybba over to the side of the stall. He crawled up the slatted fence and launched himself onto his horse, causing Stybba to start with surprise.

"Careful!" Eowyn said, hurrying over to steady the polo pony. "You okay?"

But instead of holding on for dear life, which he would've done last week, Merry was shifting around uncomfortably in the saddle, standing and sitting over and over. "I think the stirrups are uneven."

Eowyn looked at them. "Yeah, you made this one too short," she said, adjusting the buckle to lower the left stirrup.

Merry laughed. "Imagine that - something besides me that's 'too short'."

Laughing, Eowyn finished with the buckle and dropped the stirrup back in place. "How's that?"

Merry put his hairy foot into the stirrup. "Perfect!"

Eowyn returned to her horse and climbed onto him. "You ready?" she asked.

"I guess," he said, lightly tapping Stybba on the side so he'd move. Eowyn and Merry rode out of the stables side by side, keeping the horses at a slow trot.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Merry said. "And I don't just mean your help with the horses." Merry smiled meaningfully at her. "I really needed to get out of the dorm this morning and get some fresh air."

"Well, I'm not here because of you," Eowyn blurted out, not wanting him to think that she was there for personal reasons. She then realized how rude that sounded and quickly added, "I don't mean...what I'm saying is...I'm just here to ride."

Merry gave her a weird look and she could feel her face blushing under his scrutiny. "Are you okay?" he finally asked. "You've seemed kinda stressed all week. Is it Radagast? Is he bugging you too much about the fencing article? If so, I can probably get him to lay off a bit if you want. I mean, I know how intense he can be." After a moment's reflection, he added, "And how's fencing practice going, anyway? You haven't really mentioned it much."

"It's fine. Fine! It's just practice. You know, practicing stuff. No one else. I mean noTHING else! Just practice. It's no big deal." Eowyn could feel the heat radiating from her face, certain she'd just made things worse. Taking a deep breath, she tried to fix it. "I mean, Coach Anderson's kind of a jerk, but ever since I fought..." She trailed off, her mind momentarily distracted by thoughts of Strider. When she realized she'd never finished her sentence, she stammered, "I mean...I...I think I impressed Coach with my try-out." Desperate to change the subject, she asked, "So how was the party last night? As bad as you feared?"

Merry was still looking warily at her, and she knew he could tell something was up, but he reluctantly changed the subject with her. "Uh...yes and no. The first part was pretty bad, but then I ran into Stel - you met Estella, remember? - so we got to hang out together, which was cool."

Remember? How could she forget. Eowyn had felt so jealous and depressed when they'd met, certain that the two of them were still a couple. But now Eowyn couldn't believe her luck - those same feelings of jealousy were now viewed instead with a sense of relief. For if Merry got back together with his old girlfriend, Eowyn wouldn't have to dump him. It was PERFECT.

"Estella, huh?" Eowyn said, trying to sound casual. "She seems REALLY nice. And you two had fun hanging out, huh?"

Merry nodded. "She was there as 'a roadie' for her brother's band so she was kind of a lost soul like me."

"That's great," Eowyn said, hoping she didn't sound too happy. "I mean, it's not great that she was a lost soul, but it's cool that the two of you were there together. So, how's she doing? She just transferred here, right? Is she adjusting well?"

"Yeah, Stel adjusts well everywhere. You'd've thought she'd gone here last year the way she fits in."

Eowyn suddenly got nervous, wondering if that meant that she'd already fit in with a new social life. "So...uh...has she made a lot of new friends yet? Is she...seeing anyone?"

Merry laughed. "She'd LIKE to be! But poor girl - I really don't think it's gonna work out. I just hope she doesn't get her hopes up and then have her heart broken."

Heart breaking seemed to be on everyone's mind these days. But suddenly all the articles Eowyn had been reading filled her mind with schemes.

"Is he the jealous type?" she asked.

Merry looked over at her, confused. "Who?"

"The guy she likes? Because maybe she could make him jealous if he thought she was seeing someone else." She glanced at him, trying to act innocent. "Like YOU, for instance. You don't wanna see her heart get broken, right? So YOU could pretend to be seeing her - maybe kiss her in front of this guy or something - and maybe he'd..."

Merry was laughing heartily. "Maybe you should be writing fiction instead of working for The Palantir," he teased. "What an imagination!"

Eowyn blushed a deep crimson and pretended to be suddenly interested in her horse's mane.

"Besides, I'm not sure the guy SHE likes would be the one that had the jealousy issues," Merry said meaningfully, although the meaning was completely lost on Eowyn. "Though the kissing thing DID work last night to get rid of Zinnia."

Eowyn's spirits perked up. "Zinnia?" she inquired eagerly as she gently turned her horse onto a new track. "Who's Zinnia?"

"She's an octopus," Merry began, "who clearly can't take a-UGGHH!" Stybba had suddenly come to an abrupt halt, nearly causing the hobbit to pitch over the pony's head.

Eowyn quickly turned her horse around and returned to Merry's side. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes," Merry answered, clearly annoyed. He pressed his thighs into the horse's sides, coaxing, "C'mon, Stybba." As the pony cautiously took a step forward, Merry gently squeezed on the rein to turn him and the pony stopped short again.

"I don't know what his problem is," Merry snapped frustratedly. "I guess I'm just used to Shire ponies - SMALL ponies, you know? Ones that actually do what you tell them to do."

Eowyn smiled. "He IS doing what you tell him to do."

Merry shook his head. "I'm telling him to turn."

"No, you're telling him to stop," Eowyn explained. "The reins should be in a straight line from your elbow to his mouth," she said, reaching over from her horse to illustrate the proper position for Merry. "But when you're squeezing on the reins to make him turn, you're bending your elbow," she said, demonstrating the movement by gently bending Merry's elbow, "and pulling the reins up."

Merry nodded eagerly, understanding. "So I AM telling him to stop. I get it!" He then repeated the wrong motion by himself several times, watching the reins move, before practicing it the correct way, squeezing the reins without bending his elbows.

"That's it!" Eowyn said encouragingly as the hobbit moved his arms correctly. "You've got it! Now, are you ready to try moving again?"

Merry shrugged. "Might as well." He pressed in on Stybba's sides and turned the horse smoothly onto the new track. Eowyn and her horse hurried to catch up and then settled into a leisurely pace side by side with Merry and Stybba.

Merry gestured with his head back to the turn in the track, saying, "Sorry about that."

"No worries," Eowyn said. "You're still learning."

Merry laughed. "Yeah, I'll probably know everything there is to know about ponies shortly after the end of polo season."

The two rode in silence for a moment before Merry asked, "So what were talking about before?"

Eowyn smiled, glad to finally be back on track. "You were going to tell me all about Zinnia!"

...


	43. Chapter 43

43.) **Practice Makes Perfect** - by Corli

.

_**Pippin befriends Bergil, the son of one of the orchestra members.**_

.

Pippin couldn't believe his luck! Tom had announced to the orchestra that he wanted some extra rehearsal time with the woodwinds, who seemed to be struggling with the second movement, so everyone else was free to go early. This was the best thing that had happened to Pippin all day - since it was only 9:40, that meant he'd get almost a half-hour extra to snuggle with Merry tonight.

Pippin packed up his violin as quickly as he could and started to hurry off the stage. But he hadn't gotten far before a large hand reached out and grabbed his elbow.

"You're Pippin, right?" the bassoonist asked.

Pippin nodded, smiling broadly. It pleased him that most everyone in the orchestra knew his name, now that he was concert master.

But looking back at the man who'd stopped him, Pippin realized he didn't know his name. In fact, he didn't know ANYTHING about him other than the fact that he played bassoon and was what most people called a "non-traditional" student, being well over 30 years old.

"My name's Beregond," the man explained, answering Pippin's first unspoken question. "And I hate to bother you, but do you think you could do me a small favour?"

Pippin's smile faded. He wanted to get back to his dorm, to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, and he didn't want to waste his time doing a favour for someone he barely knew.

But before he could protest, Beregond continued. "My son is waiting for me down in the music lounge, and no doubt he'll have seen everyone leaving and wonder where I am. Could you just go down and explain to him that the woodwinds are staying longer and I'll be down to get him as soon as I can?"

Pippin considered it. The favour would only take a minute or so, and then he could be on his way back to the dorm.

"Sure, I'll go tell him," Pippin said cheerfully.

"Thank you so much," Beregond said before returning his attention back to the music.

Pippin hurried up the aisle of the auditorium, dreaming happy thoughts about his extra free time with Merry, and was halfway out the door of the music building before remembering his promise to Beregond. He turned around in the doorway, colliding with several of the strings players who were also excited to be let out early, and fought his way back inside.

As Pippin started down the stairs, he saw that the boy had practically taken over the music lounge down below. McGrubbs wrappers were strewn about on the floor; books and papers, which Pippin assumed were the boy's homework, lay haphazardly about; and the boy himself was stretched out on one of the couches, completely preoccupied with his Game Boy.

"You're gonna clean all this up, right?" Pippin asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

The boy jumped, startled by the sudden reprimand, and looked up from his video game, his mouth open to speak. But Pippin watched with amusement as the boy's expression changed from fear to defiance as soon as his eyes fell upon the hobbit.

"Why should I clean it?" the boy asked, setting his Game Boy down and sitting up. "It ain't MY room."

"But it's YOUR mess," Pippin said, repeating Merry's oft-spoken words as he walked over to the boy.

"So?" The boy eyed Pippin up and down suspiciously. "And why should YOU care anyways? It's not like you go here."

Pippin glared. He had enjoyed teasing the boy, but now he was getting annoyed. "I do so!" he said, holding up his violin case.

The boy laughed. "What are you, some sorta prodigy or something?" He stood up, towering over Pippin. "How old are you anyway? I'm ten years old already and am almost five feet tall."

Pippin puffed out his chest and drew himself up to his full height, which unfortunately was still several inches shy of the boy's. "I'm eighteen," he said proudly.

The boy looked confused but only for a moment. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "You're one of those halflings my dad talks about! It's awesome to finally meet one," he said, eagerly holding his hand out. As Pippin took it, the boy added, "I'm Bergil, by the way; son of Beregond. He's in the orchestra."

"And I'm Pippin," the hobbit said cheerfully. "And actually it's your dad who sent me down here. He wanted you to know that he won't be done for awhile."

"Well, DUH!" Bergil said, glancing at the clock on the wall as he sat back down on the couch. "It's not ten yet, and orchestra always gets out at ten."

Pippin set his violin case down, brushed the boy's books off the ottoman, and sat down as he asked, "You've been here before?"

Bergil nodded, rolling his eyes with boredom. "Every Wednesday this semester," he sighed.

"If you don't like it," Pippin asked, "why don't you stay home?"

"My dad doesn't think I'm old enough to stay alone," Bergil said, a hint of defiance and disappointment in his voice. "You see, my mom is off in Lossarnach, taking care of my grandsire, who's sick. So right now it's just me and my dad. In a way it's cool 'cuz we get to eat fast food or pizza every night, but in a way it's a drag 'cuz of things like this," he said, gesturing broadly around the music lounge.

"But at least you've got your Game Boy," Pippin pointed out. "Getting the chance to play three straight hours of video games can't be ALL bad. And surely your dad gives you money for the vending machines, right?"

Bergil's eyes grew wide. "There are vending machines?"

Pippin was shocked that the boy hadn't immediately sought out the food situation, but then he remembered that the boy was not a hobbit. "Yeah, there are snack and drink machines right around that corner," Pippin said, pointing to the hallway leading to the professors' offices. "C'mon, I'll show you."

"I can't," Bergil said disappointedly, his smile fading. "I'm not allowed in there."

"Why not?" Pippin asked, confused.

"'Cuz my dad said so. According to him, I'm not allowed to leave the music lounge."

"Well, you're allowed to leave when you're with a music major," Pippin said, standing up and grabbing Bergil's hand. "C'mon. I think I have enough change for both of us."

"I don't know," Bergil said warily even as he stood and started following Pippin across the lounge. "My dad might get mad."

"No he won't," Pippin declared confidently. "Besides, he sent me down to look after you, and I'm sure he was thinking of candy bars when he said it."

Bergil laughed as Pippin led him around the corner.

"Whoa!" the boy said as he almost collided with the coke machine. "They really ARE right here."

Pippin nodded, handing the boy all his change. "Get whatever you want."

"Aren't YOU getting anything?"

Pippin merely shook his head - he didn't want the boy to know that he didn't have enough change for both of them. "C'mon, hurry up and choose so I can show you around the rest of the music building."

Bergil's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really?" he asked in disbelief before quickly throwing his money into the machine. Grabbing his chocolate bar from the slot below, he said, "Let's go!"

Pippin began by taking him up the two flights of stairs to the choir area. The choir room was locked, of course, but Pippin showed him the choir bulletin board, proudly pointing out his name on the list of soloists.

They then raced down the two flights of stairs as fast as they could, with Pippin pointing out, "Your legs are longer than mine," upon losing. Once back in the lounge again, Pippin showed him the door to the music library (locked) and the doors to his classrooms (also locked). The two of them then roamed the practice hallways, listening for music students. As they stopped to listen to what was obviously a piano major practicing for a recital, Bergil's eyes grew wide.

"Are there pianos here?" Bergil asked excitedly.

"Well, DUH!" Pippin said. "It's a MUSIC building."

"Can we find one that I can play?"

Pippin looked up at the boy, surprised. "You play piano?"

Bergil shrugged. "A little. My mom used to make me take lessons."

"Cool," Pippin said, trying all the doors until he found an unused piano in an empty closet-sized room.

Without hesitating, Bergil hurried in and sat down on the piano bench. As Pippin closed the door behind them, the boy launched into a loud version of Chwannthond. Pippin cringed - that was the one song that every non-musician in Middle Earth knew how to play, and if Pippin never heard it again, it would be too soon.

As the hobbit climbed up beside Bergil on the bench, the boy finished the annoying song. "So, do you know anything else?" Pippin asked hopefully as Bergil ran his fingers down the keyboard in a loud glissando.

Bergil stopped, staring intently at the keys. Then, in a jerky start-and-stop manner, Bergil played a song which Pippin recognized as an old Gondorian folk song which the university choir had sung just last year. Although the boy didn't know the notes very well, Pippin could sense how important playing the song was to him.

As Bergil finished, Pippin burst into applause. "That was brilliant!"

The boy blushed and shook his head. "Half the notes were wrong," he said in a self-deprecating tone. "I haven't played it for awhile."

"That's why you have to practice," Pippin said encouragingly. "Practice makes perfect."

Of course, Pippin had been told that again and again as a lad, and he'd always thought it was one of the stupider Shire sayings. But if he and Merry hadn't been forced apart in seventh grade, giving a depressed Pippin hours of alone time with which to practice his violin, he knew he wouldn't be concert master today. So he was living proof that the statement was true.

But Bergil wasn't convinced. "I don't have time to practice these days, especially with my mom gone."

"You've got three hours every Wednesday," Pippin pointed out.

Bergil nodded slowly as he considered this. But before he could speak, the door of the practice room flew open.

"There you are!" Beregond exclaimed, obviously relieved to find his son but angered that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry," Pippin quickly said, not wanting to get the boy in trouble. "It was my fault. I was showing him around."

"Is it ten o'clock already?" Bergil asked his dad.

Shaking his head, Beregond answered, "No, it's almost a quarter past."

"A quarter past?" Pippin couldn't believe the time had flown by so fast.

Beregond nodded. "Mr. Bombadil kept us late - he kept having us go over and over the second movement till we got it right."

"Well, practice makes perfect," Bergil said, smiling knowingly at Pippin.

"Yes," Pippin said, hopping off the piano bench, eager to hurry home, "but I gotta go!" After all, if it was already a quarter past, Merry would be wondering where he was. And having just been reminded of his time apart from Merry, back when their parents had separated them as lads, Pippin was eager to make up for some of that lost time. Quickly heading for the door, Pippin turned and said, "It was nice to meet you, Bergil - maybe I'll see you next week."

"Definitely," Bergil said before the hobbit scurried out the door under Beregond's arm.

As Pippin ran up the hall towards the music lounge, he heard Beregond calling after him, "Thank you, Pippin," and Bergil faintly saying something to his father about piano lessons. But Pippin wasn't really listening because his mind was already home with Merry.

...


	44. Chapter 44

44.) **Frodo's Mathoms** - by Corli

.

_**Frodo shares his birthday mathoms with his best friends.**_

.

Frodo knocked tentatively on the round door, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything.

But the door opened almost immediately and Merry greeted him with a friendly, "Happy Birthday, Frodo! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your mathom, " Frodo said, walking into the messy dorm room and glancing around uncertainly for his other cousin.

As if reading Frodo's mind, Merry volunteered, "Pippin's in class." He smiled impishly before adding, "But I hope you won't make me wait for him."

Frodo shook his head. He was actually relieved that they were alone because he had been nervous about how Pippin might respond. After all, Frodo hoped Merry's gifts would be a fun reminder of good times past, but he knew those times had been anything but good for Pippin. So it was perfect that Frodo had caught Merry here alone.

Frodo smiled and handed the slim cylindrical object to Merry. "Here - this is for you."

Merry crinkled his forehead in both confusion and disappointment. "A pencil?"

Frodo laughed and shook his head. "Just look at it."

Merry twirled it between his fingers, reading the lettering on the side. "An EYELINER pencil?" Merry looked up at Frodo, his expression resembling a deer caught in the headlights. "Look, Frodo, I don't know what you're thinking, but just because I'm dating Pippin now doesn't mean I plan to turn into an all-out drag queen."

Frodo laughed heartily at Merry's paranoia. "Goodness, I didn't think you would." He nodded at the pencil once more. "Don't you recognize it?"

Merry stared down at it, his initial panic dissipating. A slow smile spread across his face as realization began to dawn. "Is this yours?"

Frodo nodded. "From seventh grade. My Goth phase. Remember?"

"Of course!" Merry laughed at the memory. "Those were the days, huh? I remember how you used to keep this in your locker so Bilbo wouldn't find it."

"And I'd make YOU put it on me every morning. What rebels we were!"

"Yeah - straight-A rebels."

Frodo shook his head proudly. "I got a C in P.E."

"Yeah, well, Proudfoot always was an ass."

Frodo nodded as the memories of the drill sergeant P.E. teacher came flooding back. But he shook them from his mind - that's not why he was here.

"And here's the other half of your mathom," Frodo said.

Merry took from his hand the proffered strip of photos and instantly burst into laughter. Frodo was pleased with his reaction, for it was the same one he'd had when he found the photo booth strip this summer.

"We look so young!" Merry said between laughs. "And so liberated!"

Frodo nodded, leaning over to view the strip of four photos again. He could remember the day it was taken as clearly as if it were yesterday. It had been in the middle of his stay with the Brandybucks, long before it had been decided that he would go live with Bilbo. Merry was still grounded at the time, but that particular weekend "Uncle" Saradoc was away, so "Aunt" Esmeralda had secretly let them go to the mall. They had felt like two soldiers out on leave, and they'd thoroughly enjoyed themselves that day, indulging in everything from arcade games to ice cream sundaes to photo booths.

"Just look at my eyeliner," Frodo pointed out as he peered at the photos now.

"Your eyeliner's nothing - just look at my green hair!"

"I don't have to look at it," Frodo teased. "That hideous neon colour is forever etched in my memory."

"It wasn't hideous!"

"Well, you didn't have to look at it all day long!"

"Yeah, at that age I sometimes went DAYS without looking in a mirror - it was safer that way." Merry's laugh began to fade as he remembered more. "You know, I don't think my father's ever forgiven me for dying my hair. He was so mad at me - to this day I've never seen him so furious."

"Wasn't that kinda the POINT?"

Merry nodded, lost in thought. "Yeah. I guess I wanted to hurt him as badly as he'd hurt me."

"I don't think he meant to hurt you," Frodo pointed out. "I think he just wanted to teach you a lesson."

"Well, he could've taught it just as easily with a few good smacks to my backside," Merry said bitterly. "After all, there are plenty of ways to teach me that 'shoplifting is bad' - he didn't have to exile me from my best friend for four months."

"Was it FOUR? That IS a long time - I guess I don't remember it being that long."

"That's because YOU weren't living it." Merry sighed. "Though I guess I really shouldn't complain. I mean, poor Pippin - he didn't have anyone during those four months. And at least I had you." Merry's impish smile returned as he added, "Even if you DID wear eyeliner!"

Frodo smiled. It had been a rough time for him as well, trying to deal with the sudden death of his parents, and he'd been grateful for Merry's friendship.

Even if he DID have hideous green hair.

...

Pippin was just leaving the music building when he heard his name being called. He looked across the green lawn to see his cousin approaching.

"Frodo!" Pippin said, hurrying to meet him. "Happy birthday!" He gave his cousin a big hug and then smiled expectantly at him. "So?"

Frodo laughed. "So?" he repeated, as if he had no idea what Pippin was waiting for.

Pippin couldn't believe his cousin was torturing him this way! After all, everyone knew that Frodo gave the most thoughtful mathoms, and Pippin had been counting the days till his birthday, wondering what his cousin had in store for his this year. "So...where's my gift?"

Frodo shook his head in amusement as he handed over a small envelope. "Here."

Pippin eagerly ripped open the envelope, pulling out a folded piece of notebook paper with beautiful inked words upon it. After glancing at it for a moment, Pippin made a face and looked back at his cousin, annoyed. "This is my mathom? A page of homework?"

Frodo shook his head. "It's not homework," he said patiently. "Look at the top."

Pippin's eyes went to the top of the page. It read: "Haven - words by Frodo Baggins, music by Peregrin Took."

Frodo must've seen the confusion in Pippin's eyes for he quickly explained. "The song you wrote this summer? For Merry? I wrote lyrics for it."

"These are lyrics?" Pippin asked, still not quite comprehending. But as Pippin started to read through them, he began to fill with a happy warmth. He couldn't believe it - Frodo's words were perfect! They completely expressed his feelings for Merry without being syrupy or stupid. And they fit the lines of the music beautifully, as if Pippin had written the music specifically to fit these lyrics instead of the other way around.

"Do you like it?" Frodo asked tentatively.

Pippin answered him with another hug. "It's brilliant, Frodo! Thank you!" Pulling back from the embrace, he enthused, "You're my favourite cousin..."

Frodo joined in with him as he quickly added, "...besides Merry."

Pippin laughed, realizing how predictable he'd become.

Frodo smiled back. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I do!" he said, smiling eagerly. "But when do I get my REAL present?"

...

The Perk was surprisingly quiet for a Friday afternoon, but Sam wasn't complaining. He had a big test on Monday, and he was scheduled to work all weekend, so he was taking advantage of the unexpected lull to get some studying in.

He was suddenly startled by someone clearing their throat on the other side of the counter. Sam quickly stood up, his open textbook crashing to the floor into a puddle of spilt coffee. Sam frantically grabbed a towel and wiped off the wet pages, making sure that they were still legible, before turning to the person at the counter.

"Oh, Frodo, it's you!" Sam sighed, happy and relieved to see his friend. "Are you here for a birthday coffee? I can give you one for free, if'n you'd like?"

Frodo shook his head, smiling. "No thanks, Sam. I just came here to give you your mathom."

"Ah, you didn't have to do that, Frodo. You don't have to give me anything."

"I'm not, actually." Sam didn't quite follow, but luckily Frodo explained, "My mathom is an invitation to my birthday party tomorrow evening."

Sam's heart fell. He'd known all about Frodo's party for weeks, and he'd hoped that the Perk wouldn't schedule him to work, but now that the new schedule was posted, there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Oh, I'd love to come, Frodo, but I can't. I'm working tomorrow."

Frodo shook his head. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, Frodo. The work schedule was posted last night."

"I know," Frodo said. "And that's my mathom to you - I called up Fern Chugg, and she's going to work your shift for you."

Sam didn't quite follow. "What?"

"Fern will work in your stead tomorrow so that you can come to my party," Frodo explained. "And don't worry, you'll still get paid, even though you're not working. I made all the arrangements."

"I don't know what do say," Sam stumbled out, overwhelmed by Frodo's generosity. But of course Frodo knew full well that he couldn't really afford to miss a day's wages, and Sam was touched that his friend had shown him such an unexpected kindness.

"I know it's not a traditional mathom," Frodo said, "but I hope you like it anyway."

"Like it? I love it! It's the best mathom you could've given me."

"Not quite," Frodo said, smiling mischievously. "But I'm getting to that part."

Sam watched in confused silence as Frodo walked along the counter until he was level with the door to the kitchen. Frodo waved at someone in the back, and Rosie suddenly appeared from the kitchen. Sam blushed at the mere sight of her, unable to even dream of what Frodo was up to.

"Can I help you?" Rosie asked as she walked up to the counter.

Frodo nodded. "Yes. My name's Frodo Baggins," he said, gallantly extending his hand.

"Oh, Sam's friend, right?" Rosie asked as she shook his hand. "I've seen you around here a lot."

Frodo nodded. "I'm having-well, my uncle and I are having a big birthday party tomorrow afternoon over on the campus, and I'd like you to come. It's nothing fancy, but there'll be free food and ale, and live music for dancing."

"It sounds fun." Rosie smiled. "Thank you for the invitation."

Frodo nodded towards his friend, adding, "You can ask Sam to give you all the details later."

"That'd be wonderful." Rosie smiled gratefully at Frodo. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sam then watched in horror and excitement as Rosie turned and smiled briefly at him before returning to the kitchen.

Frodo walked back over to his friend, waiting until Rosie was safely out of earshot before explaining, "That's your second mathom. I know how much you like her. And I figured you'd need a dancing partner."

"But I can't dance," Sam said. The mere thought of holding Rosie in his arms made him practically trip over his own two feet.

Frodo laughed. "You'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Frodo reached the door to the cafe, Sam called out, "Frodo - thanks! This is gonna be your best birthday ever!"

...


	45. Chapter 45

45.) **Race Day** - by Corli

.

_**On the day of the first crew race, everyone has something else on their minds except for Boromir.**_

.

She arrived wearing her light blue robe, the same one she'd worn during the firedrill.

When Faramir had asked Eowyn to come watch the race today, he had hardly dared to hope that she might actually show up. But he'd certainly never DREAMED she'd show up dressed like this, wearing a robe and apparently nothing else, as far as he could see.

But before he had a chance to look any further, Merry's deep voice rang across the lawn. The two of them turned to see the tall, blustery man approaching them with long, angry strides, yelling at Eowyn for standing him up for brunch. Faramir felt immense guilt welling up inside, feeling like he was once again to blame for Eowyn's misconduct. He was about to step in and defend her honor when she suddenly grabbed his arm excitedly.

"There's Strider!" she whispered to Faramir, barely able to get the words out in her eagerness. "I have to go talk to him! Will you break up with Merry for me? I'll see you later." And she was gone across the lawn, the ties of her robe flapping in the breeze as she ran, leaving him alone with Merry glaring down at him, ready to beat him into a bloody pulp as soon as Faramir opened his mouth.

He awoke in a cold sweat. Lying in bed in the dark, Faramir felt confused and disoriented, unable to decipher what was real and what was just a dream. Merry HAD yelled at Eowyn for standing him up, but that had been over a week ago. And surely Eowyn hadn't shown up for the race in just a robe - the race hadn't even happened yet.

It wasn't until his neighbors started yelling obscenities through the walls that Faramir realized that his alarm, which was still set for his crack-of-dawn crew practices, was going off. He quickly turned off the offending noise, resetting the alarm for a more reasonable time. After all, today was their first race - he realized that now - and he didn't have to be there until 8am. That gave him an additional three hours to sleep in.

So Faramir rolled over, pulling the covers tight around him and closing his eyes, determined to fall back asleep. With any luck he might have another dream about Eowyn in her robe.

And maybe this time he would get to see more of what was underneath!

...

"You're up early," Merry said, peering through half-closed lids at his roommate across the room.

"Practice," Pippin said succinctly, rifling through the disorganized pile of music on his desk.

"Oh, that's right," Merry said through a yawn, moving to the edge of the bed and then just sitting there, his feet dangling, still not awake enough yet to stand. "Think you'll be ready for tonight?"

Pippin nodded absently. "Most of us played for Bilbo's birthday last year. We just need to brush up on some of the newer songs. But I think we'll be fine. Just fine."

Merry nodded and smiled, suddenly looking forward to watching his "fine" boyfriend fiddle tonight.

But first he needed to wake up and get through the morning. So Merry determinedly rubbed his eyes with his fists and then slowly stood, sleepily making his way over to the mirror.

"Pippin!" he scolded as he stared in horror at the reflection of his neck. Or, more specifically, the reflection of the giant purple mark on his neck. "I can't believe you DID this!"

Merry watched through the mirror as the Took turned and grinned broadly at him. "I didn't hear you complaining last night," he teased.

But Merry wasn't amused. "Pip, I have to go out this morning! How am I gonna cover this up?"

"Wear a turtleneck," Pippin suggested. Then, tugging on his Eta Pi scarf, he added, "Or a scarf."

Merry sighed frustratedly. "I'm gonna be OUTSIDE, Pip, where it's HOT. Remember? I'm covering the crew race for The Palantir this morning."

"Oh yeah," Pippin said absently, opening up his violin case and stuffing the assembled music inside. "Well, I hope you're not as hard on the crew team as you were on the jazz band - they're STILL grumbling in the music lounge about your review."

"Hey, I wasn't HARD on them," Merry said defensively, turning from the mirror to face his roommate. "You know as well as I do that 'Hash Pipe' was NOT an appropriate song to play at the Welcome Back assembly."

Pippin laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He closed his violin case, snapping the clasps closed. "Well, I'm off."

"But what about THIS?" Merry asked, turning back to the mirror to stare in horror at the large purple mark again.

Pippin shrugged, walking over and kissing the bruise gently. "Show it off," he said, setting his chin upon Merry's shoulder and grinning at their reflections. "Let everyone know that you have a social life."

Merry didn't like the suggestion but said nothing, merely turning his head and kissing Pippin's curls briefly before the Took straightened and headed for the door, violin case in hand.

"See you later."

"Yeah, later," Merry called after him absently as the door shut and then instantly returned his attention to the mirror, wondering how on Middle Earth he was going to hide the embarrassing bruise.

...

Estella grabbed her toothbrush and headed out her round dorm-room door. The halls of North Farthing seemed eerily quiet this morning. Of course, Estella was used to trekking down to the communal bathrooms in silence - after all, she had crew practice every morning at 5am, and the dorm was always dead then.

But today felt different somehow, and it took Estella a few moments to realize why - the sun was already up! It seemed strange to see sunlight pouring in from the windows at the end of the hall and still have everything seem so still. But what else could she expect on a lazy Saturday morning?

And Estella felt lazy herself, having gotten to sleep in almost three extra hours this morning. She couldn't believe they were already having their first race - it felt like only yesterday they'd had their first practice - but she was confident that her crew was going to do fine.

Especially with someone like Boromir on their crew.

Estella smiled to herself with thoughts of the handsome man as she entered the communal bathroom and walked over to the row of sinks. She ran her fingers absently through her curly hair and then, paste on her toothbrush, started mindlessly brushing her teeth.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see her own reflection in the full-length mirror which hung on the bathroom door. Estella frowned as she critically looked at her uniform. The yellow tank top had such a low neckline that she'd had to put on a t-shirt underneath for fear of looking indecent. After all, the last thing she needed to worry about when they were out on the water was whether or not Boromir could see down her shirt!

But the tank top was a bit too tight by itself and, with the additional t-shirt underneath it, the top pulled and stretched awkwardly around her plump hobbit figure. Biting down on her toothbrush to free up both her hands, Estella yanked and pulled on her two shirts, trying to straighten them out, but her efforts only seemed to make things worse.

She sighed, scowling at her reflection. The girls that Boromir usually talked to around campus were tall skinny human girls with beautiful long flowing hair - they were a far cry from the figure she saw looking back at her from the mirror. 'He'll never like me like this,' she thought to herself, running her hands over her healthy hobbit belly.

She finally noticed the bubbling toothpaste that was starting to run down her chin, and she quickly turned and spit it out into the sink. 'That's just what I need,' she thought irritably as she rinsed her mouth out, 'a big blob of toothpaste on my uniform! Boromir would definitely notice me then!'

Estella wiped her mouth dry and then stared at her reflection again. She knew it was just nerves that was causing her to feel this way. It was there first race, and she just wanted her crew to do well.

"It'll be just like practice, only with uniforms," she told her reflection, her mind suddenly imagining Boromir rowing in his tight tank top. She blushed at the image, suddenly worried that someone might read her mind. But only Vinca and Merry knew about her crush, and thankfully neither of them would be at the race today.

Of course, their absence was entirely her own doing since she had conveniently neglected to mention the race to either of them. But the last thing she needed was for one of them to be on the riverbank, grinning knowingly every time she happened to glance Boromir's way. 'It's for the best,' Estella reminded herself as she headed back to her dorm room to finish getting ready. 'I'll invite them to the next race, when I'm not feeling so nervous.'

'And maybe by then this tank top won't look so tight!'

...

Eowyn hurried across campus, silently scolding herself. She couldn't believe she was late! When Faramir had told her that the race was at 8:15, she thought there'd be no problem - she'd just set her alarm for the same time as she did for her daily 8 o'clock class, and that would give her plenty of time to get ready. Yet here she was, late again, with no idea where the extra time had gone.

And it wasn't that she was upset about missing the race itself. After all, she didn't really know anything about crew except that it involved boats and rowing. She felt she owed it to Faramir, though, to show up to his race today since he had promised to come to her first fencing bout next week.

But the real reason that she was upset about being late today was that she had wanted a chance to talk to Faramir before the race. She desperately needed his advice, and she needed it NOW, before this afternoon. Because he was the only one who really understood the situation between her and Merry.

Eowyn knew the right thing to do was to officially break things off with Merry. After all, she now knew she was in love with Strider, not him. But she and Merry had become such good friends. They worked together so closely on The Palantir and rode horses together regularly, not to mention the day-to-day palling around in the cafeteria. She was afraid that breaking things off would ruin everything. Therefore she kept putting it off, waiting for a perfect opportunity which never seemed to present itself.

But it seemed that she had run out of time, for at 3pm today was Frodo's birthday party. Pippin had bragged that there would be "excellent dancing music" at the party, and while Merry had insisted he didn't like to dance, Eowyn was afraid he might change his mind when surrounded by his friends. And if that happened, what was she to do? She didn't want to continue to lead him on, but she also didn't want to hurt him.

Surely Faramir would know what to do. Or at least he would give her friendly support. He'd been so helpful in calming her brother down after she'd accidentally stood him up last week. Faramir had quickly come to her defense so that Eomer wouldn't be so mad, even though it had been entirely her own fault due to her mind having been preoccupied with thoughts of Strider. Faramir was a good friend, and she didn't know how she would get through her muddled love life without him!

But he wouldn't be able to help if she couldn't talk to him. So she quickened her pace, hoping that she hadn't missed her opportunity to get his advice before the race.

...

Boromir leaned forward, stretching down onto his extended leg and feeling his thigh muscles pull. As he held the position, he stared mindlessly in front of him at the all-access pass attached around his ankle and his own bare foot. He still was adjusting to the idea of being barefoot outdoors, but he was beginning to understand its advantages as well. There was something tantalizing about the feel of grass, wet with morning dew, against his bare feet, and he wondered if the hobbits found it as appealing.

As if suddenly appearing to answer his question, he noticed a pair of hobbit feet approaching. Boromir looked up from his stretch, ready to ask the coxswain for her opinion on wet grass.

"You're not Stel!" Boromir exclaimed, startled, as he stared at the hobbit in front of him.

Merry made a face. "I should HOPE not." He laughed, adding, "And I would hope we don't look much alike."

"No, but your feet do," Boromir teased, smiling up at the hobbit. "So what are you doing here this morning, Merry? Just showing your school spirit?"

Merry shook his head. "Not exactly," he started, opening up his spiral notebook. "I'm here for The Palantir - I'm supposed to report on this year's crew."

"I hope you're not gonna trash us the way you did the jazz band," Boromir teased good-naturedly.

"I didn't mean to trash them!" Merry said defensively. "But playing an Elvish folksong as a drum solo was a terrible idea! Besides, I'm just here to report what I see, and Stel tells me that you guys are really good this year."

"Oh, you know Estella?"

Merry nodded. "We're old buds. In fact, back in high school we used to..." He trailed off as a group of boys from an opposing crew suddenly jogged by.

Boromir's eyes followed them as well. "We're SO gonna beat them."

"How do you know?" Merry asked, putting his pen to paper.

"Well, there are certain ways you can spot a slow crew." Boromir waited for a moment as Merry frantically scribbled notes. "First clue - jogging together before a race."

Merry laughed as he wrote it down. "So these are really scientific rules, huh?"

Boromir nodded, grinning. "Absolutely."

Merry looked up, his pen at the ready. "What else?"

Boromir glanced around at the other athletes. He pointed at an assembled group of men and elves wearing matching purple t-shirts with the words "Pull hard!" printed on them. "Wearing matching t-shirts ashore," Boromir explained, and Merry nodded as he jotted it down.

The crew that had jogged by earlier made another pass, this time calling out a call-and-response chant. Merry and Boromir exchanged amused looks.

"Let me guess," the hobbit said. "Stupid team chants?"

Boromir chuckled. "You're catching on." He then nodded over towards the purple crew, whose members were now removing their matching t-shirts to reveal tight-fitting unitards underneath. "Unitards," he said simply.

Merry cringed as he looked at the way the ill-fitting Spandex pulled tightly across their crotches. "That CAN'T be comfortable," he mumbled.

Boromir nodded. "That one IS scientific - it's hard to row when your boys are being crushed."

"Merry!" Estella suddenly appeared, her face flushed. "What are you DOING here?" Through clenched teeth she added quietly, "And why are you talking to Boromir?"

"He's reporting on our victory, of course," Boromir explained to the coxswain. "But first I'm filling him in on how to spot a slow crew."

Merry nodded towards the purple crew. "Unitards, obviously."

Estella glanced at the crew and then turned back around, smiling as she gave her fellow hobbit a once-over. "You should talk!"

Merry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're obviously a fugitive from the fashion police yourself. What the hell are you wearing, Mer? It's 75 degrees out and the sun's barely even up - you're gonna DIE in that black turtleneck."

Boromir noticed Merry's face turn bright red as he sputtered, "Uh...I...uh...it was the only thing clean."

But Boromir recognized the look and chuckled. "Merry must've gotten lucky last night," he teased, and the rising flush on the hobbit's face only seemed to confirm the theory.

Estella must've thought so, too. "What happened to being discrete?" she teased, elbowing her friend. "You know, if you don't want the whole campus to find out, you better tell Pih-"

"Stel!" Merry cut her off, quickly dragging her away before she could say more.

Boromir watched them go and then stood up, absently brushing the grass from his shorts.

"So who was that?" Faramir asked, wandering over to his brother as he watched the two hobbits walk away. "Doesn't he work for the newspaper?"

Boromir nodded. "He's here doing an article on us." Faramir's eyes opened wide with surprise, causing Boromir to chuckle. "There's nothing to be nervous about - he's also my chem lab partner, so I'm sure he'll give us a good write-up."

Faramir nodded absently, but his gaze was still focused across the lawn, and Boromir could tell he was distracted. 'It must be nerves,' Boromir thought, remembering back to HIS first race.

He patted his brother reassuringly on the shoulder. "So, you ready, little brother?"

"Huh?" Faramir asked blankly, pulling his eyes from the distance to stare at his brother.

"Your first race! You excited?"

Faramir nodded, but Boromir could read the worry on his face.

"Don't be nervous, little brother. You're gonna be great. Even Coach thinks so, or he never would've put you in seat 7 - it's by far the hardest seat.

Faramir smiled wanly. "Are you TRYING to make me more nervous?" he asked, not quite teasing.

Boromir laughed. "No, I'm trying to build up your confidence." He put his arm around Faramir and gave him a brotherly squeeze. "Isn't it working?"

Faramir shook his head, though he was smiling more completely now. "I'm just afraid of screwing it up for the whole team."

"Not the WHOLE team. Only HALF of it - the rest of us will be following Celepharn in seat 8."

"That helps a lot." Faramir smiled. "Only HALF the pressure then."

"I promise, you're gonna be great. You have the best concentration of any rower I know, and obviously Coach recognizes that, too. And you'll see - once you're out in the scull and the gun goes off, it'll just be you and your oar and you won't be able to think of anything else because your mind will be totally focused. There'll be nothing to distract-"

"Faramir?"

Boromir and his brother both turned to see the pretty blonde girl walking up to them.

"Eowyn!" Faramir said, startled. Boromir smiled, suddenly remembering that his brother had mentioned inviting the girl he liked to the race - no wonder he'd seemed so distracted all morning, staring off into the distance. 'He's so pathetic,' Boromir thought to himself as he watched his brother awkwardly stammer, "I...uh...I didn't think you'd show."

Eowyn smiled. "I said I would." She suddenly got a stricken look on her face as she quickly asked, "I'm not too late, am I? Did I miss it?"

"No, you're right on time," Boromir reassured her. When she looked blankly at him, he quickly extended a hand. "Oh, I'm Boromir, by the way. Faramir's big brother."

Eowyn smiled as she shook his hand, looking back and forth between the brothers. "I can see the resemblance." Suddenly remembering her manners, she quickly added, "And I'm Eowyn."

"I know," Boromir said, nodding. "Faramir talks about you all the time."

Faramir blushed, quickly rushing out an explanation. "Because we have so many classes together. I just...I see you a lot. Every day, in fact. So...so I talk about you. That's all."

Boromir shook his head, amused by his brother's continued awkwardness with girls.

But Eowyn didn't seem to notice and merely nodded absently. "Actually, can we talk?" she asked Faramir, obviously preoccupied with something. "Do you have a minute before the race? Because I really want to ask your advice about..."

"Eowyn?" Merry asked as he and Estella made their way back over to the group.

"Merry!" Eowyn exclaimed, her face suddenly red.

Looking from the girl to the hobbit, Boromir asked, "You know Merry?"

"YOU'RE Merry?" Faramir asked, looking almost more flustered than when Eowyn had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Eowyn asked the hobbit nervously, as if she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Radagast sent me," Merry explained.

Estella nodded. "Merry's doing a report on us."

Faramir was still staring. "YOU'RE Merry?" he repeated.

Merry blushed, clearly flustered by the accusation. Turning to Faramir, he defensively asked, "Are you in jazz band or something? Look, I didn't mean to be so cruel in my review, but I just-"

"Oh, Faramir's not in jazz band," Boromir said helpfully, and Merry breathed an audible sigh of relief.

But Faramir still seemed confused. Turning to Eowyn, he asked, "So who was the guy you stood up for lunch last week?"

Eowyn looked blankly back at him. "You mean my brother?"

"Your brother?" Faramir repeated, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Eomer got stood up by his little sister?" Merry teased, looking up at his friend. "I bet he wasn't happy about that."

"That's an understatement," Eowyn agreed. "Eomer was furious!"

"Eomer?" Faramir repeated.

Boromir laughed, patting his brother on the back. "Don't mind my brother the broken record - it's just nerves."

"What's there to be nervous about?" Estella asked.

Merry nodded. "Yeah, Stel tells me that your team is great this year."

"Our CREW, you mean," Boromir said, good-naturedly correcting the hobbit. "And she's right, we are great," he said, winking knowingly at the coxswain, "especially when we've got a mouth like Estella's to keep us going."

Merry turned to look at his hobbit friend with a mischievous look on his face, and Estella instantly blushed, elbowing her friend sharply. "Everyone on the crew is good," the lass said, wiping sweat from her forehead as she looked up at the sky, "and we'll be fine today, as long as it doesn't get too much warmer out - I can't believe how hot it is already."

"Yeah, it is hot," Eowyn began. "And Merry, you look really hot...I mean, not that I think you look HOT...you just look warm. Sweaty. You know, not that there's anything wrong with looking hot and sweaty. Obviously hot and sweaty is a good look for you. Not that I - it's just - I mean - why are you wearing a turtleneck?" Eowyn finally spit out.

Merry's face turned red as he stammered, "I...uh...well..."

"Stel and I have a theory about that," Boromir teased. "We think he got lucky last night."

"Lucky?" Eowyn repeated, looking shocked.

"Lucky?" Faramir repeated, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Merry shook his head vehemently, although his face was still red. "It's laundry day, that's all," he insisted without much conviction.

Boromir laughed. "It's funny how often laundry day is immediately after a big par-"

"It's time," Jeremer interrupted, approaching the small group. "Coach wants us to get the boat in the water so we can start to warm up."

"That's us, bro," Boromir said, patting his brother on the shoulder. Turning to the rest of the group, he added, "Please excuse us."

"Good luck!" Eowyn called after him. He then heard her quietly asking Estella, "Is that okay to say? Or are you supposed to say something else? Like 'break an oar' or something?"

As Boromir and Faramir hoisted the scull above their heads with the rest of their crew, Boromir smiled at his little brother. "She came to watch you!" he said encouragingly. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

Faramir shrugged as he entered the cold water, and his brother followed immediately after, noticing that the water felt slightly warmer than their usual morning dips. As they flipped the scull over and started securing the oars, Boromir glanced back at the bank. Estella had retrieved the Cox Box and was explaining how it worked to Eowyn while Merry frantically scribbled notes for his news story.

Boromir smiled. He was so glad that Eowyn and Merry had shown up. He knew that both Faramir and Estella had been nervous about this first race, and having their friends here must've had a relaxing effect on them. With their help, their minds would now be free of distractions and ready to compete! Friends could be such a blessing!

Boromir exited the water and walked over to the small group, dripping water along the bank. "Sorry to steal her away like this," he said, picking up the coxswain, "but we can't win without her."

Most days Estella sat docilely in Boromir's arms as he carried her above the waist-high water, but today she seemed to be squirming in his arms like a toddler who wanted to be let down. But Boromir simply chalked it up to nerves.

"Have fun!" Merry cheerfully called after them.

After setting the squirming hobbit down into her seat in the back of the scull, careful not to get her wet, Boromir waved back to the hobbit and the girl left standing on the shore. "Thanks! We will!"

...


	46. Chapter 46

46.) **Frodo's Party** - by Corli and Kel

.

_**At Frodo's and Bilbo's annual birthday celebration, Eowyn gives Frodo a gift and has a revelation about Merry & Pippin.**_

.

It was a perfect party! Bilbo had spared no expense on the catering, and the kegs of ale were all lined up for continuous drinking. The music, supplied by Pippin and his friends, was lively and danceable, and Gandalf would be setting off the fireworks as soon as it got dark. Everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Everyone, that is, except for Sam. Frodo had noticed his friend slowly nursing his ale at a side table, stealing sidelong glances at Rosie Cotton as she danced by in her pretty blue dress but refusing to approach her, let alone talk or dance with her.

Frodo danced his way over to Sam's side and sat down next to his friend. "Go on, Sam," he said cheerfully, gesturing to the pretty girl who was looking their way. "Ask Rosie for a dance."

A look of panic crossed Sam's face and he stared down determinedly into his now-empty mug. "I think I'll just have another ale," he muttered, standing and starting toward the kegs.

But Frodo didn't let him get far. "Oh no you don't!" he said, standing and grabbing his friend by the shoulders. Turning Sam around, Frodo encouraged, "Go on!" pushing his friend into the arms of Rosie as she danced by.

The movement had been so quick that Sam didn't have time to realize what was going on until it was too late. Frodo laughed, pleased with himself that he'd actually gotten the two of them to dance.

But Frodo's small victory was fleeting, for within seconds the cheery song came to an end. Frodo sighed - he knew that Sam wouldn't have the courage to ask her for another dance.

The band started into a new song - a slow one this time. Expecting Sam to make a swift retreat, Frodo watched in delighted surprise as Rosie took Sam's hand to lead him back to the middle of the dance floor. 'I guess I don't have to worry about Sam for the rest of the night. Thank goodness for small favors!'

Satisfied that his shy friend was set for the evening, Frodo danced his way around the floor to the ale kegs to refill his mug. As he turned back to the bustling dance floor, his attention focused on the overfilled mug, he collided with someone.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Eowyn exclaimed as Frodo attempted to brush the spilt ale from his clothes.

"Don't worry about it," Frodo said cheerfully. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled up at the girl, who seemed taller than usual surrounded by so many hobbits. "I'm really glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me." Eowyn smiled and tentatively held out a small wrapped present. "This is for you - happy birthday."

"Eowyn, thank you," Frodo said, touched by the sweet gesture. "But you didn't have to."

"I know," Eowyn quickly explained as the two of them walked over to a table far from the loud music and dancing. "Merry told me all about how hobbits don't GET presents for their birthday, they GIVE them. But it just didn't feel right to show up to a party without getting you something. I hope I haven't been rude." She wrung her hands as she fretted. "You're not offended, are you? Because I could always take it back if you are. It's okay if you want me to take it back."

Frodo chuckled - Eowyn always seemed to ramble when she was upset. "No, of course I'm not offended. It was a sweet gesture and I appreciate it very much. Thank you."

Eowyn sighed with relief. "I'm glad."

"Just be sure to get your gift from me before you leave," Frodo said, smiling. "No proper hobbit party is complete without mathoms." Frodo gestured to the line of kegs. "And speaking of proper parties, can I get you anything? Do you want some ale?"

"No thanks."

"Food?"

Eowyn shook her head.

"Chocolates? Bilbo special-ordered them all the way from Lothlorien."

Eowyn laughed. "No really, I'm fine."

"Please, help yourself to whatever you want," Frodo suggested.

"Though I wouldn't recommend the pipe weed," a laughing voice called out over the music and Frodo saw Merry approach, carrying a plate stacked high with rich desserts.

Frodo grinned. "I claim no responsibility for the pipe weed."

"Well, in any case, the spread is incredible!" Merry held the plate aloft to offer one of the sweet treats to Eowyn. At her polite refusal, he shrugged and popped a chocolate pastry into his mouth. "Bilbo really outdid himself this time," Merry said, his mouth still full of pastry.

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar," Frodo said proudly as he took a berry tart from Merry's plate.

Merry chuckled as he licked chocolate icing from his fingers. "That should please him."

Frodo nodded. "Half the school's been invited, and the rest are turning up anyway."

The two hobbits laughed.

"There's enough food for all of them, at least," Frodo said, gesturing towards the bountiful buffet.

"Hey," Merry nodded his head toward the wrapped present in Frodo's hand. "What's that?"

"This?" Frodo asked, holding it up. "It's a birthday gift. From Eowyn."

Merry scowled as he looked up at his tall friend. "Eowyn, I TOLD you hobbits don't get presents on their birthday."

Eowyn blushed, and Frodo quickly came to her defense. "It's a human tradition to give presents - she was only being polite, according to her customs."

Merry shook his head. "Well, she could've saved some money, that's all."

"Merry!" Eowyn exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

"It was a thoughtful gift from a friend," Frodo insisted, smiling up at Eowyn, "and I appreciate it very much. So you just leave her alone, Meriadoc!"

Frodo was glad to see Eowyn relax at that. By the Valar, Merry could be so tactless sometimes.

"Sorry, Eowyn," Merry mumbled, offering her a treat from his dessert plate in apology.

This time, Eowyn accepted a large chocolate chip cookie. "I'll forgive you..." Eowyn grinned as she bit into the chewy cookie, "THIS time."

Merry said nothing in response, but smiled mischievously at Eowyn.

"But speaking of gifts, Merry," Frodo said, suddenly remembering the mathom he had given his cousin, "Did you show Eowyn the photos I gave you? She might get a kick out of seeing our wild, younger days."

Eowyn's eyes widened. "Wilder than you are now?" she teased. "That's hard to believe."

"Yeah," Merry nudged Frodo with his elbow, "Frodo here used to wear more makeup than Great Aunt Peony!"

"Makeup?" Eowyn feigned shock. "I never took you for the type."

Frodo smiled. "Mm-hmm. My Goth phase in junior high. White face powder, black eyeliner, black nail polish -"

"Even on his toenails!" Merry interrupted.

"Hey, I wouldn't talk, Mer," Frodo teased back. He reached out to swipe at his cousin's neck and held his hand up to show the pale pigmentation that had rubbed off on his fingertip. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say YOU were the one wearing makeup today!"

Merry's face immediately flushed bright red but his neck remained pale, confirming Frodo's suspicions. "No I'm not!" Merry protested.

"Sure, Merry," Frodo said in a patronizing tone, smirking as he reached out to touch Merry's oddly-discolored neck again.

Merry ducked to avoid Frodo's hand. "It's sunscreen!"

"Sunscreen?" Eowyn asked, looking positively lost.

"Do you wear your sunglasses at night, too?" Frodo teased. He didn't know if it was the ale or his high spirits, but he was thoroughly enjoying getting a rise out of his normally unflappable cousin. "That excuse isn't going to work on me, Mer. I know what you've been up to."

"What's he been up to?" Sam asked, looking as lost as Eowyn as he approached his friends.

"Sam!" Frodo turned around to his friend, about to ask him why he wasn't dancing anymore, when he suddenly realized the music had stopped. "So?" Frodo asked, eager to live vicariously through Sam's love life. "How'd it go?"

Sam shrugged as if he didn't care, but the blush spreading across his face betrayed his apathy. "It was okay," he mumbled.

"Okay?" Frodo asked, wanting to hear more. "You danced with Rosie for an entire slow song! You should be thrilled!"

Sam shrugged again but smiled to himself as he stared down at his feet.

"So...did you guys talk?" Frodo asked, knowing how tongue-tied Sam got around Rosie.

Sam looked up, nodding and smiling.

"Really?" Frodo asked, shocked at the news. "What did you talk about?"

"You, mostly."

Frodo's smile froze as he felt a sudden tightness in the pit of his stomach. "Me?"

Sam nodded. "Rosie was asking all sorts of questions about you."

"ALL the girls ask about you, Frodo."

Frodo stifled the urge to throttle Merry. He stared daggers at his oblivious cousin, hoping to silence him before he did any damage, but Merry prattled on.

"They can't help but fall for those big blue eyes of yours," he continued authoritatively. "Remember, Eowyn, how all the girls kept asking about Frodo at the dance?"

Eowyn nodded absently as she stared intently at Merry.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, remembering, "She did mention your eyes, Frodo. But, of course, it's hard not to notice them. But mainly, she couldn't believe that you had invited her to such a fancy party. I told her you were like that - always generous and kind and thinking of others."

Frodo sighed despondently. He glanced over to the crowd of hobbits that were refreshing themselves with more ale after the dancing, and there was Rosie, smiling and blushing as he caught her eye. Frodo forced himself to smile back, even though he now felt sick to his stomach.

But Sam seemed unaware of his friend's discomfort. "You'd be amazed, Frodo," Sam continued happily. "I actually got whole sentences out! Even when she was looking right at me!" He smiled thankfully at Frodo. "I can't thank you enough for inviting Rosie!"

Frodo smiled wanly back at Sam. He didn't have the heart to tell him what was clear - Rosie didn't seem to be interested in Sam at all. Not knowing what to say, Frodo chugged the remainder of his ale and set the empty mug down.

"What's that present for, Frodo?" Sam asked, noticing it for the first time.

"It's a birthday gift," Frodo explained, feeling bad that everyone kept bringing attention to it. "From Eowyn."

Sam crinkled his forehead in confusion. "Why would she give YOU a present?" he asked.

Before Frodo could answer, Pippin came running up to the group, tackling Merry in a zealous hug, nearly knocking him over. When he pulled away, he asked eagerly, "So, was I good?"

Merry grinned mischievously back. "You're ALWAYS good," he said suggestively, wrapping an arm around Pippin's waist to keep him close.

Frodo laughed. He was amazed at how relaxed Merry and Pippin had gotten about showing their affection in front of others. The ale helped, of course, as did the friendly atmosphere here at the party. And currently they were surrounded by their best friends - all of whom already knew about their relationship. There was no need to hide anything. Still, Frodo was proud of his cousins. They'd come a long way in just a few short weeks.

"I KNOW that," Pippin said smugly. "I meant the music - wasn't it good?" He turned to the others, fishing for compliments from everyone. "Wasn't it good?"

Frodo nodded. "It was great."

"How about you, Sam?" Pippin asked. "I saw you dancing with Rosie! Did you like the music?"

"Well, I can't rightly say I NOTICED the music," Sam said, "but I'm sure it was lovely."

Frodo glanced up at the stage, where several of the band members were sitting around drinking ale. "Are you just taking a break now?"

"Yup, but only for a few minutes," Pippin explained. Glancing at Frodo, Pippin reached forward, asking, "Is that present for me?"

Frodo laughed, hiding the gift behind his back so that Pippin couldn't get it. "No, it's not for you! You already got your mathom."

"It's a gift from Eowyn," Merry explained to Pippin. "Even though I told her not to get him one."

"Well, that's silly," Pippin declared. "Everyone knows that hobbits don't get presents on their birthdays."

"Yes, she knows that NOW," Frodo said impatiently, feeling guilty that his friends were giving Eowyn so much grief. He tucked the gift into his coat pocket, hoping to put the subject to rest at last.

Frodo looked at Eowyn, worried that she might be upset, but she was so intent on watching the couple that she didn't even seem to notice the conversation. As Pippin gave Merry a not-so-chaste kiss before he left to return to the stage, Frodo heard a small gasp from Eowyn.

"I expect to see all of you on the dance floor this set," Pippin called out cheerfully over his shoulder as he bounded back to the stage.

Merry laughed, turning back to his friends. "Pippin certainly couldn't miss YOU in this crowd," Merry teased, elbowing Eowyn.

Eowyn flinched at his touch. "I don't BELIEVE you, Merry Brandybuck!"

"I was just teasing, Eowyn!" Merry insisted. "But surely you can see what I mean!" He pointed to the dance floor, where Gandalf towered over the other dancers.

"I'm not talking about THAT!" Eowyn snapped. "I'm talking about you and Pippin!"

Merry's smile started to fade. "What are you talking about?"

But Frodo figured it out. "You didn't know that Merry and Pippin were a couple, did you?"

"No, of course I didn't know," Eowyn said. "I thought he was dating me."

"YOU?" Merry laughed nervously. "What made you think that?"

"Because you went out of your way to be nice to me," Eowyn explained, exasperated. "You got me the job on the paper AND convinced Radagast to let me do the story on the fencing team. You asked me to go horseback riding with you. You spent all that time with me. You..." her voice dropped a little and she blushed, "...flirted with me. All those nice things you said..." Eowyn trailed off and her blush deepened. She took a deep breath and continued, "Not to mention the fact that we went on a date to the Welcome Back dance together."

"You went to the dance with her, Merry?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't a DATE," Merry explained.

"How was it not a date?" The pitch of Eowyn's voice rose higher and higher as she spelled out the reasons: "I got dressed up; you got dressed up; we went to the dance; we went out to coffee; and then you stayed in my dorm room talking to me until 3am!"

"That doesn't mean we were on a date," Merry insisted, but with noticably less conviction.

Eowyn turned to Sam, who blanched a little under her intense gaze. "Sam, you were there. Don't you remember? That night we stayed late at the Golden Perk?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Sam scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I don't like to make assumptions or anythin'... but I guess I figured you were probably on a date." He shrugged. "I mean, you guys did come for coffee after the dance, and it seemed like you were having fun together. And I remember you were the last ones to leave."

"See?" Eowyn asked.

"It WASN'T a date!" Merry repeated, and Frodo noticed that Eowyn flinched a little at the vehemence in his tone. "I only went to the dance with you because Pippin INSISTED on going to that stupid Eta Pi party!"

Eowyn gasped and stared speechlessly at Merry for several long moments before turning on her heel and quickly storming off.

After her departure, Frodo noticed the silence that descended upon their small group, despite the band's cheerful music. It was obvious that Merry knew that he'd stuck his foot in it but was trying to decide the best course of action.

Finally, he announced, "I'll...uh...I'll be back."

Frodo nodded his approval, glad that Merry had come to the correct conclusion. He started off towards Eowyn's dorm, and as Frodo watched, the swirling mass of happy dancers swallowed up Merry and spit out Rosie in his place.

"Care to dance, Frodo?" she asked cheerfully, taking his hand and trying to lead him into the fray.

Frodo was so surprised at her sudden appearance that it took him a moment to realize what was happening. "Well...uh...," he stammered as he frantically looked over at Sam, hoping his friend would speak up.

"Go ahead, Frodo," Sam said encouragingly. "Go have a dance."

That wasn't exactly what he'd hoped Sam would say. So Frodo tried to come up with his own excuse. Reaching back towards the table, he picked up the empty mug of ale he'd set down earlier, saying, "Actually, Rosie, I'm rather thirsty. I was just going to get some more ale - maybe you and Sam would like to join me?"

"Oh, I can get you more ale while you dance," Sam said cheerfully, attempting to take the mug away from him.

Instead, Frodo grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him in close, whispering, "Sam..."

But Sam interrupted him, whispering back, "This is perfect! You can put in a good word for me!"

And before Frodo could stop him, Sam had pushed Frodo into Rosie's arms and he was spinning around the dance floor.

...-

Eowyn barely heard the knocking over the loud music blaring from her stereo. 'It's probably Merry,' she thought from where she lay facedown on her bed. 'Doesn't he know that he's the last person I want to see right now?'

After a moment, the knocking came again. "Eowyn, please! We need to talk!"

"Isn't it a little LATE for that?" Eowyn shot back, sitting up on her bed and stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest.

'There's no way I'm letting him in,' Eowyn silently told herself. 'He can knock all night for all I care, but I'm not giving in!'

"C'mon, Eowyn," Merry pleaded through the door. After a tension-filled pause when she didn't answer, he added, "Stop being such a girl!"

Eowyn was across the room in an instant, throwing open the door angrily. But before she could tell her short friend exactly where he could go, she noticed the sheepish grin on his face.

"I knew that would work," he said smugly, holding up a huge plate of birthday cake.

"What?" Eowyn sputtered, her voice caught somewhere between confusion and anger.

"Here, this is for you," he said, pushing the plate towards her. "It's...a peace offering."

Something in his tone made Eowyn soften, and she took the plate. 'It seems hobbits always use FOOD as a peace offering,' she thought as she closed the door behind him.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, waiting for his apology, his explanation, his SOMETHING that would make this humiliation and hurt go away.

"I'm really sorry," he said, standing awkwardly in the middle of her dorm room.

"Sorry for leading me on? Or sorry for humiliating me in front of everyone?"

Merry looked confused. "Why were you humiliated?"

"Because everyone knows, Merry! Everyone knows except for me, and I feel like a total fool!"

Merry shook his head. "But you're not a fool. And no one knows about me and Pippin."

"FRODO knows!" she spat back at him.

Merry laughed. "Frodo doesn't count! He's practically a brother."

"And Sam?"

Merry shook his head, smiling. "Well, Sam knows about us, but I'm not sure he really KNOWS, you know?"

Eowyn smiled and nodded. From what she knew of him, Sam seemed really sweet, but he did strike her as being a few shoes short of a mount.

But thinking back to the morning's crew race, she remembered Estella's insistent teasing about his turtleneck, which she now understood.

"And what about Estella?" As she remembered her schemes to try and get Merry and Estella back together again, Eowyn's face flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Stel wasn't our doing," Merry said, shaking his head. "She found out from Vinca."

"Vinca?" Eowyn cried out. It truly seemed as if the entire campus knew before her! "Who's Vinca?"

Merry laughed at her paranoid response. "Vinca is Pippin's sister - haven't you met her yet?" Eowyn shook her head, and Merry continued, "Besides, even if Vinca hadn't spilt the beans, I would've HAD to tell Stel. I owed it to her, you know. I mean, I couldn't very well let her hear something like that through the grapevine."

Eowyn nodded, somewhat calmer again.

"So who else knows?" she asked.

"No one else," Merry insisted. "Well, I guess Elladan figured it out, too. But that's it. So you see..." Merry trailed off, suddenly getting self-conscious. "We haven't really told anybody," he said, beginning to chew on his thumbnail.

"But why not tell me?" Eowyn asked. She didn't think her words sounded harsh, but she noticed Merry wince.

"Because..." he said, trailing off again. He then took such a long pause that she wondered if that was going to be his full explanation. But Eowyn noticed that he was lost in thought, struggling to get the words out, so she waited patiently. Finally he stumbled, "Because...you mean too much to me as a friend...and I didn't know how you would react...so I was afraid to tell you."

Eowyn frowned in confusion a moment before she fully understood his meaning. Having known her only a few short weeks, Merry would have no way of knowing whether she would be accepting of his relationship with Pippin. Except...

"But you and I had that whole discussion last week about the campus GSA," she said. "It's obvious that I'm not some conservative nutcase. And that would've been the perfect opportunity to tell me. You know - when we were alone? So I didn't have to make a fool of myself in front of others?"

Merry shrugged. "So what was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, the GSA is cool, and by the way, I'm shagging Pippin'?"

Eowyn laughed at his bluntness. "No, perhaps not." Her mind then started going places that she really wasn't ready to go yet, and she quickly shook the images from her mind. "But surely, with all the time we spend together, you could've said SOMETHING. Dropped SOME sort of hint."

"Well, it's not like Pippin is exactly subtle, especially the way he's always dragging me into the back of The Palantir office."

"Oh. OH!" Eowyn exclaimed as she suddenly realized what he was saying. Her face turned red again, not out of anger or humiliation this time but out of pure embarrassment.

Merry didn't seem to notice because he kept right on talking. "And I kinda ended up in that old trap - the longer I went without telling you, the more upset I thought you'd be when you found out. And especially since I didn't know how you'd respond, it was easier just to say nothing." Merry smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm really relieved that you know now, although I don't know if I'm quite ready for others to know yet."

The way he said 'others' suddenly struck Eowyn, and she blurted out, "Your PARENTS don't even know, do they?"

Merry shook his head. "Pippin thinks we should tell them. He thinks that they'll be happy for us. But he's not being realistic. You know, some folks are tolerant, and a few are even completely supportive, but not everyone. And Pippin just doesn't see. He doesn't even realize how badly we could be hurt if our parents don't take it well."

"But your parents love you, right? And they want what's best for you. So surely they'll take it well." Eowyn then pointed out, "But they certainly WON'T if they're kept in the dark forever."

Merry nodded guiltily, obviously getting her point. "I'm really sorry, Eowyn," he said quietly. "You're one of my closest friends, and I really didn't mean to hurt you...or upset you...or..."

"...Humiliate me?" Eowyn offered with a wink.

Merry chuckled good-naturedly before continuing. "But I want you to know that none of this was you, it was me - me being a coward."

Eowyn shook her head. "'Coward' is not a word I would ever use to describe you. Especially not after what I saw you at polo practice yesterday."

Merry smiled proudly. "I'm getting pretty good, aren't I?"

Eowyn nodded. "You're a natural-born horseman...or horseHOBBIT, I should say."

"I wish you'd tell Pippin that - he's still nervous about me being on the team." The mention of Pippin's name made Merry's face suddenly light up. "We should probably get back to the party - Pippin will KILL me if I miss another full set."

Eowyn nodded, suddenly realizing what a true fool she'd been. After all, how could she not have seen how much Pippin meant to Merry.

She stood up, saying, "All right, let's go," and suddenly felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted. For she realized that now that she was free from her "relationship" with Merry, she was available to pursue Strider. She sighed dreamily, lost in thoughts of her handsome fencing partner, as she mindlessly followed Merry out the door.

...


	47. Chapter 47

47.) **The Keys to the Problem** - by Corli

.

_**When Legolas doesn't show up for class, Aragorn knows something must be seriously wrong!**_

.

The song came to an end, and the hallway descended into silence. Although Aragorn couldn't hear anything through the closed classroom doors, he assumed that the professor was giving the choir some last minute instructions. Finally, the sounds of muffled voices and chairs scraping against the floor let Aragorn know that class was officially over, and he waited expectantly for the door to open.

Arwen was one of the first students out of the room. "Aragorn!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to where he was leaning against the stair railing. "What are you doing here?"

Aragorn felt a wave of guilt wash over him - he had been so intent on catching Legolas before lunch that he hadn't even made the connection that Arwen would be in choir, too. He quickly tried to think of an excuse. "I'm here to say 'hi'," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips which turned into a much longer kiss.

When they parted, Arwen smiled dreamily up at him. "'Hi' to you, too."

Aragorn looked past the elf girl, straining to see his friend through the exiting crowd. "I'm here to see Legolas, too."

Arwen laughed. "I hope you're not planning to 'say hi' to him, too," she teased. But after a moment she recalled, "But I think Leggy is sick."

"Sick?" Aragorn repeated dumbly, never having considered the words "Legolas" and "sick" together before.

"He must be," Arwen said, "because he wasn't in choir today."

Aragorn nodded. Strange as it seemed, sickness seemed to be the only logical solution. After all, Legolas had never skipped a class a day in his life, and Aragorn couldn't imagine the elf starting now.

Meanwhile Arwen had turned to watch the other choir members pour out of the room. "Pippin!" she called out just as the boisterous hobbit was about to start down the stairs.

Pippin immediately turned, having to fight his way upstream through the river of exiting students in order to get to Arwen. "Yes?" he asked, looking expectantly up at her.

"Do you know if Legolas is sick? I noticed he wasn't in choir today."

The hobbit shook his head. "I don't think so. He was in theory class this morning, and he seemed fine to me."

Arwen nodded an absent dismissal, and Pippin hurried off.

"That's weird," Arwen said aloud, reflecting Aragorn's own inner thoughts. "I wonder what could be wrong."

'Something serious,' Aragorn thought worriedly as he started down the stairs and across the campus towards Legolas's dorm.

...

The initial panic had finally subsided around 11:25 when Legolas came to the realization that he simply wasn't going to make it to choir today. As the panic departed, it left behind in its wake a surplus of useless, free-floating adrenaline that found a convenient outlet in Legolas's self-criticism.

'How could you have been so stupid and irresponsible?' he repeated over and over as he mentally scolded himself. 'And now look what you've done - you've missed choir! All because you let your guard down for an instant.'

Of course, most folks wouldn't consider losing their keys such a big deal, but it had reduced Legolas to a 'failure' in his constantly-vigilant mind.

After all, he was the one who was supposed to help OTHERS. He was the one that everyone trusted to make things ran smoothly. He was the one that everyone relied on to make sure that disasters like this didn't happen. And now, it seemed, he wasn't even able to take care of himself, let alone anyone else.

But a part of Legolas realized that his constant mental self-flagellation was not helping with the current problem. Once his keys were found, he could beat himself up all he wanted, but obsessing over his stupidity now was just hindering his concentration on the search.

So he threw back the covers on his top bunk for the zillionth time that day, scouring the sheets for a sign of his keys. When they weren't there, AGAIN, he went over to his backpack and dumped its entire contents onto his immaculate desk, trying to mentally retrace his steps once more.

Legolas had been continually replaying the events of that morning over and over again in his mind. Upon returning from music theory, he remembered running into Gimli in the hallway. His roommate had said something about their stoichiometry homework before heading into the stairwell, and then Legolas had let himself into his dorm room.

No, that was the problem. It wasn't just HIS dorm room. If it was, it would be immaculate, everything would be neatly put away, and his keys wouldn't have anyplace to hide. But in actuality it was THEIR dorm room. And that meant that Legolas was forced to live with Gimli's mess. Legolas found it barely tolerable on his best days, but this was certainly not one of those. Legolas suddenly hated Gimli so much that he thought he might actually strangle his messy roommate if the dwarf returned any time soon.

The elf jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. 'Gimli wouldn't knock,' Legolas reminded himself as he threw open the door, ready for battle just in case.

"Aragorn," he said, surprised to see his friend standing in the hallway. "Téliel sí?"

The man seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the site of Legolas. "You're okay."

'No, not really,' Legolas wanted to yell in frustration, but instead he merely said, "Yes. Why?"

Aragorn shrugged. "You never skip class. I figured something had happened."

It took a moment for Legolas's mind to recognize the chain of events - Arwen must've noticed he wasn't in choir and mentioned it to Aragorn, and he must've jumped to the conclusion that Legolas wasn't okay.

Legolas was touched that his friend has cared enough to investigate what was wrong, but he was also annoyed that the man was now wasting his valuable search time. "I'm fine," the elf said shortly.

Aragorn frowned, clearly not buying it, so Legolas hesitantly explained the reason for his agitated state: "I lost my keys."

The man just stood there, nodding calmly, and Legolas suddenly wanted to kill him. Of course, he knew he was only projecting his anger and frustration onto his friend, but that didn't make him feel any more kindly towards Aragorn right at this moment.

"I can't leave till I find them," Legolas explained, trying not to bite Aragorn's head off. "So either come in and help me look, or go."

Aragorn nodded and stepped inside the dorm room, and the elf closed the door behind him. Legolas was suddenly glad that his friend had stopped by. After all, what good was the heightened vision of the elves when one was looking for keys? And surely four eyes would be better than two, even if two of them were only human.

"Are you sure they're here?" the man asked, glancing serenely around the room.

"Yes."

Legolas began methodically opening his drawers one by one, knowing that his keys shouldn't be there but starting to get desperate and willing to try anyplace.

"You didn't leave them in class?" Aragorn asked.

"No."

After opening the closet and rifling through the hangers, Legolas turned around just in time to watch Aragorn pick up the now empty backpack and look inside.

"I already checked that!" Legolas snapped frustratedly.

Aragorn merely nodded and set it back down as he mindlessly began to hum a tuneless Elvish ballad. The man's unflappable serenity was starting to drive Legolas up the walls.

Legolas began pulling his dirty laundry out of the hamper item by item, shaking each one and listening for the tell-tale jingle of his keys. Unfortunately, all of his clothes remained silent, even to the sensitive ears of the elf.

Aragorn suddenly teased, "The moon must be blue - you didn't make your bed today."

"But I did!" Legolas insisted, watching his friend lift the pillow and check between the blankets. "Twice!"

As usual, the elf had made his bed immediately upon getting up that morning. But when he'd returned from theory, the covers had been mussed. Since there was no other free space in the small dorm room, with stray motorcycle parts strewn all over the dwarf's desk and half the floor, no doubt Gimli had thrown something up onto the top bunk and then had had to climb up to retrieve it. Legolas hated it when his roommate did that - didn't he understand the notion of personal space? After all, Legolas didn't go around crawling all over Gimli's bunk, and he wished Gimli would treat him with the same courtesy.

Not wanting to look at a mussy bed for the rest of the day, Legolas had leapt up himself and remade his bed the instant he got home. How was he to know that an hour later he'd be mussing it himself to look for his keys?

Legolas finally heard Aragorn emit a quiet sigh and he knew that his friend had finally reached his limit.

"You can leave," Legolas suggested, not wanting to keep his friend too long.

Aragorn glanced at one of the many clocks that Legolas had in the room. "The cafeteria will be closing soon," the man pointed out serenely.

"Then go." Legolas wanted to add, 'You don't seem to be helping anyway,' but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

"Why don't you come, too," Aragorn suggested. "Maybe a fresh start will do you good."

"I can't leave!" Legolas snapped, annoyed that Aragorn just didn't seem to understand the ramifications of his lost keys.

Aragorn merely nodded and started to sort through Gimli's motorcycle parts on the floor. Legolas was somewhat perturbed that his friend wouldn't just leave, but he was also thankful that he didn't have to touch the greasy items himself. However, the metallic clinks Aragorn was making while handling the parts were a major distraction, causing the elf to glance over expectantly upon hearing each one, hoping that his keys had been unearthed.

Finally, all depths of his closet having been exhumed, Legolas maneuvered past his friend to return to his desk, mindlessly sorting through his emptied backpack contents once again. He began to think that Aragorn may be right and that a break followed by a fresh start would do him good.

'As soon as Gimli returns,' Legolas thought, 'maybe Aragorn and I can run over to the cafeteria. That way we can at least get some food before chemistry.'

'Chemistry!'

Legolas suddenly remembered that he hadn't completed all of his chemistry homework yet. He had planned to finish it up after choir and then forgot all about it when he'd misplaced his keys. 'First I missed choir, and now I'm going to be late on my homework - this day couldn't get any worse.'

There was a sudden thud against the door, followed by the soft rustling of keys in the lock. Legolas and Aragorn looked up from their searching to see Gimli stumble into the room with a huge box of mechanical pieces.

"Oh, Aragorn, it's good to see you, laddie," the dwarf exclaimed as he awkwardly kicked the door shut behind him. "I wanted to discuss the stoichiometry homework with you both before chemistry."

Aragorn nodded, getting out of the dwarf's way. "I wanted to do the same."

As Gimli dropped his heavy load onto the floor, Legolas protested, "No! You can't have any more motorcycle parts in here!"

The dwarf laughed. "Do these look like motorcycle parts to you?" Legolas glowered at Gimli, who continued, bemused, "These are for our latest project for the robotech team."

"Whatever!" Legolas seethed as all of his anger over the unkempt room resurfaced. "You simply can't put those on the floor in here - it's messy enough as it is!"

Gimli looked somewhat taken aback, and Aragorn said quietly, "He's a bit touchy today."

"Today?" Gimli grumbled as he picked up the heavy box once more. He carried it over to his desk but then realized that there was simply not enough room on top. As he turned and started towards the bed, he tripped over a large bolt on the floor and fell forward, landing on the lower bunk with a thud.

And a jingle.

Legolas and Aragorn both turned towards each other to see if the other had heard it as well. Then Legolas hurried over to the bed and leaned into the bottom bunk, past the fallen dwarf, to the set of keys that had fallen from the upper mattress.

"Thanks for your concern!" Gimli mumbled, extricating himself from his box as Legolas triumphantly held up the long-sought-for treasure.

Aragorn shook his head in confusion, also ignoring the dwarf. "But I searched the bed."

"So did I," Legolas said. He realized that he must've had the keys in his hand when he'd climbed up to remake his bed, and they must've gotten wedged between the bed and the wall.

Gimli had finally righted himself and now caught on to what was going on. "Oh, did you lose your keys?"

Legolas was reluctant to admit his mistake to the dwarf but slowly nodded in affirmation.

Gimli shrugged. "Oh well. It happens to the best of us. Now, about that chemistry homework..."

Legolas watched as the dwarf and the man dug out their respective pages and began comparing their calculations. He was relieved that his keys were found, but he'd also found surprising relief in Gimli's statement. Clearly the dwarf didn't think any less of him for having lost his keys, and for some reason that meant a lot to the elf. After all, if their inherent rivalry wasn't enough cause for Gimli to taunt him about his lost keys, then maybe losing them hadn't been as big a deal as Legolas had made it in his mind.

And now that the keys were found, he'd have plenty of time to complete his homework before class, with a little help from his lab partners.

Only there wasn't a lot of space in their room to study.

"Why don't we adjourn to my bunk?" Legolas suggested.

The other two turned and stared at him in surprised silence.

The elf was surprised himself that he'd made such an offer, but he merely shrugged it off. "It's already mussed anyway - I can just make it again when we're done."

'If I feel like it,' Legolas added to himself, suddenly feeling a streak of rebelliousness rise up in him as he gracefully leapt onto his upper bunk.

...


	48. Chapter 48

48.)** I Toed You So** - by Corli  
.

_**When Frodo's toe turns black, Sam gives him medical advice which Frodo ignores.**_ [Based on a real-life incident with Cathleen, only I wasn't as kind as Sam!]

.

"Are you limping?" Merry asked as Frodo approached the table with his tray of pancakes.

Pippin nodded, having heard the whole tale at first breakfast. "He dubbed dis doe," he explained, his mouth full of food.

Frodo nodded uncomfortably as he sat down, careful not to hit his hurt toe against the table leg, as Merry cringed empathetically.

"What'd you stub it against?" Sam asked, looking around the cafeteria curiously.

"My bed," Frodo explained, even more embarrassed. "Last night."

"Last night?" Merry repeated, obviously surprised. "And it still hurts?"

Frodo didn't like Merry's worried tone. "Should I be doing something about it?" he asked, hoping he wasn't causing irreparable damage by walking on it.

Sam shook his head. "You can't do much with a stubbed toe. You can elevate it," he suggested. "And if it really hurts, you can put ice on it."

Frodo nodded. Sam was a great friend, but Frodo felt nervous about taking medical advice from a Gamgee. After all, Sam's sister Marigold had been born feet first, and his mother had refused pain relief from the midwife, opting instead for only the strong ale the gaffer offered. And Frodo knew he didn't have that sort of pain tolerance.

"What do YOU think I should do?" he asked his cousins anxiously.

Pippin shrugged. "Cry?" he suggested flippantly.

Merry laughed. "Pip's right, though. I don't think there's much to worry about right now. I mean, it's only a stubbed toe. But definitely keep an eye on it, just in case."

Frodo nodded. He didn't NEED to keep an eye on it - the continual throbbing was a constant reminder. But Merry had said not to worry, so he vowed to do his best not to. And digging into his full stack of pancakes was just the distraction he needed.

...

"It's BLACK!" Frodo said hysterically, placing his foot up onto the luncheon table. "Is that NORMAL?"

Sam calmly looked at his friend's foot, which sat right next to his tray of food, and nodded. "It's a bruise," he said helpfully. "Black's the normal color for a bruise."

"But is it normal for an entire TOE to turn black?" Frodo was clearly distraught.

"It is if the toe's broken," Sam said. "My toes've turned black every time I've broke one."

"Broke!" Frodo repeated, panic-stricken.

"It ain't that big a deal," Sam said. "I've broke all my toes at least once. You'll survive."

"Nice manners, Frodo," Merry teased as he approached the table. "Since when does Miss Etiquette approve of feet on the table?"

Sam suddenly wondered that himself.

"Merry, it's black!" Frodo said, thrusting his toe under Merry's nose and refusing to answer the Miss Etiquette question.

"Ooh, that's not good," Merry said, examining Frodo's toe.

"It's probably just broken," Sam said, not quite understanding what the big fuss was about. "Haven't you never broke a toe before?"

Frodo shook his head, which surprised Sam. After all, Frodo was not the most graceful of hobbits - Sam had seen him trip over his own two feet on numerous occasions - so it seemed strange that he'd never stubbed his toe that hard in the past.

"What should I do?" Frodo asked hysterically.

Merry shrugged. "You could go to the doctor," he suggested.

Sam shook his head. "A doctor can't do nothing that you can't do yourself. He'll just tell you to ice it and elevate it. And if it IS broken, he might tape it to the next toe. But that's about all he can do. So I don't see no point in going."

"I tried taping it earlier," Frodo said, "and it just hurt more."

Sam nodded. "That's why I never tape 'em. Toes heal just fine on their own. You shouldn't worry none."

But Frodo didn't seem to be listening. "I guess I'll go over to the Student Health Center after I eat," he said. Turning to Merry, he added, "Unless you think I should go now?"

Sam didn't understand why Frodo was so upset. "It's only a broken toe," he pointed out. "One meal's time ain't gonna make a whit of difference."

"Sam's right," Merry agreed. "You'll probably be sitting in the waiting room awhile, so you might as well be sitting on a full stomach."

Frodo nodded, setting his foot tentatively back on the ground and hobbling off to get some food.

...

"I hate the Student Health Center!" Frodo announced as he slammed his dinner tray down on the table. "And I hate the stupid cafeteria that doesn't stay open between tea and dinner! And I hate stupid orcs who try to run me down on their bicycles in the rain! And I hate beds!"

Merry laughed, confused and confounded by this last statement.

Sam must've been confused as well for he repeated, "Beds?"

"It's what he stubbed his toe on," Pippin explained, somehow able to understand his cousin's bizarre train of thought.

"So is it broken?" Merry asked.

Frodo shook his head. "I waited for THREE HOURS in the stupid Student Health Center. And I had to miss Ethics AND afternoon tea. All that, and it turns out I didn't even break it."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Pippin asked.

Frodo nodded. "I guess so."

"So if it's not broken, what did the doctor say?" Merry asked, never having gone to a doctor for a stubbed toe himself and wondering if the doctor might have some secret cure.

"He just told me to ice it and elevate it."

Sam looked up from his asparagus to ask, "And didn't someone tell you that exact same thing this morning?"

Merry's jaw dropped in surprise. He had never in his life heard Sam make a sarcastic comment, especially not to his best friend.

Frodo was clearly chagrined. "Yes, Sam, you were right - I should've listened to you and not wasted my afternoon."

Sam gave a surprised, "Oh!" Then, looking somewhat chagrined himself, he added, "I guess that WAS me, wasn't it?"

Merry couldn't help but laugh, suddenly realizing Sam's comment hadn't been sarcastic after all. Of course, Merry wasn't really surprised - Sam was and always would be the last hobbit in Middle Earth who would ever say, "I told you so."

Even if he had.

...


	49. Chapter 49

49.) **Tea for Two** - by Corli

.

_**When Eowyn literally runs into Aragorn on their way to practice, he takes her to tea to try to calm her down.**_

.

Aragorn was just reaching for the doorknob when the door flung open and someone flew out, crashing headlong into him. Aragorn instinctively put steadying hands upon the girl, for he realized now it was a girl, and took a step back to catch his balance, preventing the two of them from tumbling onto the ground.

Once all the momentum had been absorbed, and Aragorn once more felt stable on his feet, he held the girl out at arms' length, prepared to give her a scolding. "You really should be more-Eowyn!" He interrupted himself as he suddenly recognized the cannonball that had just collided with him.

Aragorn smiled at such a fortuitous encounter. In truth, he had been heading across campus towards fencing practice when he'd suddenly found himself in front of Eowyn's dorm. He didn't bother to question his own motives for being here and instead just considered taking this opportunity to walk with her to practice. After all, he wanted to give her a few pointers on her defensive tactics, yet he knew better than to criticize her in front of Coach Anderson and the other boys. So walking alone with her to practice seemed to be a perfect opportunity. But he didn't know which room was Eowyn's, and he hadn't been looking forward to blindly roaming throughout Edoras Hall looking for her, so he was thankful that she'd saved him the trouble.

"I was just coming to find you," he said, smiling at her. "I wanted to talk to you about..." His voice trailed off and his smile faded as he noticed for the first time the look in Eowyn's eyes. He had often seen that look in others, but he was surprised to see it in her - the look was one of sheer terror, like a panicked animal fleeing for her life. Or her honour.

A wave of brotherly protectiveness washed over Aragorn as he suddenly imagined some loutish frat boy trying to force himself on her. Aragorn gripped Eowyn firmly by the shoulders, demanding, "Eowyn, what happened?"

But she merely stared up at him with unseeing eyes as she mindlessly breathed, "What?"

Aragorn's mind was made up in an instant. Eowyn simply could not go to fencing practice in this condition. He needed to calm her down and find out what had happened to cause such fear and panic. Besides, Aragorn realized that he hadn't skipped a day of practice since Eowyn had joined the fencing team, and he didn't want Coach Anderson to think he'd gone soft.

"C'mon," he said tenderly, slipping his arm around her shoulder. She flinched at his touch as if she'd been burned and instinctively struggled to get away, but he held on tightly until she stopped putting up a fight. Then he began walking her toward the student center, and she mindlessly followed his lead, as if she no longer had the strength to protest.

Aragorn steered her down to the basement student-run cafe, which seemed surprisingly empty for mid-afternoon. He led her over to a booth for two in the back corner, and she willingly sat down.

"I'll be right back," Aragorn said, though he doubted that she comprehended his words. He was somewhat worried that she might bolt as soon as he left her side so he kept nervously turning to check on her while he ordered their drinks. But Eowyn merely sat there, motionless except for the slight trembling that wouldn't go away.

As soon as he had the two hot paper cups in his hands, Aragorn hurried back to Eowyn's side. Eowyn blinked oddly at the cup he placed in front of her, as if he'd set down something far more exotic than hot tea.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at the cup.

Aragorn silently cheered, for it was the first time she had really been aware of her surroundings since she'd collided with him. "It's chamomile tea," he explained, hoping that the soothing herbs would calm her nerves. Inching the hot cup towards her, Aragorn quietly suggested, "Drink some."

Eowyn put both hands around the paper cup and lifted it to her lips, taking a tentative sip. She instantly made a face and set the cup back down, complaining, "It needs sugar." She started scooting to the edge of the booth, but Aragorn immediately stopped her.

"I'll get you sugar," he said, leaping up and hurrying over to the counter. Unfortunately, the task was easier said than done, for there were many different types of sugar to choose from, not to mention several varieties of non-sugar sweeteners. Not knowing what she'd like, Aragorn grabbed up two packets of each kind as well as a couple of stirrers and hurried them back to the booth.

Eowyn smiled as Aragorn dropped the pile of sweeteners in front of her. "I only need one packet," she said, tearing open a packet of plain white sugar and dumping it into her tea.

Aragorn shrugged. "Then I'll put the rest back." 'Later,' he added silently to himself, not wanting to leave her side again so soon. He took a sip of his own espresso and quietly watched her, relieved that she was now talking but not wanting to interrogate her too soon.

The two of them sat in silence for some time. Aragorn patiently watched as the tension slowly drained from Eowyn. The chamomile seemed to be taking effect, and he was thankful that the cafe offered herbal alternatives to the caffeinated sludge he enjoyed.

Finally, once over half of her tea was gone, Aragorn decided to try communicating with her. He reached across the table and tenderly placed a hand atop hers. Eowyn once again jumped at his touch, but this time it was more out of surprise, as if she'd forgotten he was there. She briefly met his gaze and then immediately looked down, her face blushing a deep red as she suddenly found her tea fascinating.

Aragorn said nothing, content to sit there, his hand on hers, until she was ready to talk. When she finally did, it was only to mutter an embarrassed "Sorry" into her cup.

"What for?" Aragorn asked, leaning across the table so he could hear her murmured response.

Eowyn looked up, steadily meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I..." She trailed off, and her gaze once again fell on her tea.

Aragorn then waited. And waited. Finally he gently squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him. He wanted to talk to her, to ask her what had frightened her so, but he didn't know how to approach the subject delicately. Finally he asked bluntly, "What happened?"

Aragorn felt her immediately tense up as the look of terror returned to her eyes. She shook her head slightly, as if too scared to speak, and lowered her gaze once more.

Aragorn's heart went out to her. Whatever had happened, he wanted to help her and protect her.

Keeping ahold of Eowyn's hand, he reached across the table with his other hand and tenderly cupped Eowyn's chin, gently lifting her face so he could look her in the eye. "You don't have to fight alone," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Whatever has happened, there are people who care about you and want to help. Don't forget that."

Eowyn nodded, and Aragorn let his hand drop.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly, a hint of defiance back in her voice.

"If you need-" Aragorn began, but Eowyn shook her head, cutting him off with a sharp, "No!"

She then managed a smile as she added, "Thanks. But really, I'll be fine."

Aragorn knew that it was only her pride talking, for clearly she was NOT fine. But it was obvious that he wasn't going to get anything more out of her now, so he squeezed her hand one last time and then picked up his cup, taking a long swig of his now luke-warm espresso.

Eowyn took a slow drink of her tea and then suddenly slammed the cup down, a new look of panic in her eyes. "Oh no! Fencing practice! We're late!"

She frantically began scooting out of the booth, but Aragorn reached back across, grasping her arm just below the elbow before she could stand. "Don't worry about it," he said dismissively. "It's only practice."

But Eowyn wasn't convinced. "But Coach Anderson will-"

Aragorn cut her off. "I'll talk to Coach. It'll be okay."

Eowyn still was dubious. "Are you sure? 'Cuz we could still make most of..."

She trailed off as Aragorn shook his head. "There's no point in hurrying off now. Let's just sit and relax and finish our drinks. I'll just tell Coach that we were having our own practice session, one-on-one. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"And you're sure he won't kick me off the team for missing HIS practice?" Eowyn asked, obviously nervous about her precarious place on the team.

But Aragorn merely smiled, reflecting back on all the practices he'd missed over the last two years. He then picked up her nearly empty cup and stood up. "You need more hot water," he said simply. "I'll be right back."

...

Eowyn let Strider walk her to her dorm room door, but she wouldn't let him inside. After all, she didn't want to risk him seeing IT.

Of course, what would it have mattered? He would've only seen a photo of her as a little girl, dressed like a pony, cheering on the polo team from atop her uncle's shoulders - surely Strider would've never guessed that this was the source of her terror.

As Eowyn closed the door behind him and came into the room, she realized she needn't have worried anyway. Her laptop screen was now black, her computer asleep. Eowyn quickly hurried across the room and hit the off button. She knew that her computer would complain the next time she turned it on since she hadn't bothered to shut down the programs properly, but she didn't care - she didn't want to risk seeing the email again.

In a way, the whole thing seemed so surreal. After all, Eowyn had merely decided to check her email briefly before fencing practice, never imagining that she wouldn't make it to practice after receiving such a disturbing email.

Of course, the content of the email wasn't upsetting in itself - it merely contained a scan of the photo, published in The Palantir 13 years before, along with its caption: "Coach Theoden and his spirited niece cheer the Dragons on to another polo victory." But it was the fact that someone had bothered to look for the photo, to sort through the newspaper archives to find it, that was so disturbing, especially when her name wasn't even listed anywhere. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to find it, to find HER.

And if that wasn't creepy enough, the source of the email sent chills down Eowyn's spine. Instead of a university address, it was an anonymous commercial one: watching_.

Of course, it wasn't REALLY anonymous, for in her gut Eowyn knew who had sent her the photo. Grima hadn't been harassing her much lately, and she'd grown complacent about her own safety, often forgetting to place the chain on her door at night. But she knew now that she must stay vigilant, for Grima was still there, was still watching her, and she had to protect herself.

'Protect myself from what?' Eowyn chided herself. 'Photos?' She suddenly felt stupid for having gotten so worked up over a simple email.

Yet a mere glance at her laptop now made her shiver, and she knew deep down that the photo wasn't something to disregard so easily.

But that didn't mean that she was going to rush off and tell Eomer about it. Or Strider, for that matter. Even if he DID take her out for tea.

Eowyn's heart suddenly skipped a beat, but this time it wasn't out of fear. 'Strider took me out!' Eowyn realized excitedly. 'And he held my hand! And he said he CARED about me!'

She flopped onto her bed and dreamily stared up at the ceiling, sighing contentedly as she relived their "first date" over and over again in her mind.

...


	50. Chapter 50

50.) **In His Drawers** - written by Corli

.

_**Grishnakh believes he's about to catch Merry & Pippin "in the act".**_

.

NO BOY-BOY LOVE ACTUALLY HAPPENS IN THIS STORY - THE OVERHEARD CONVERSATION IS MISTAKEN FOR SOMETHING IT'S NOT. HOWEVER, IT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL READERS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grishnakh stormed angrily through the winding hallways of East Farthing. He'd just bombed his trig test, and it had put him in a bitter mood. And having to come "home" to his room in the despised, low-ceilinged hobbit dorm wasn't improving his mood any.

When he'd signed on last summer to be an R.A., he'd assumed he'd be placed in Cirith Morgul along with his orc buddies. But while Lugburz and Ugluk had been assigned there, he'd been shocked to discover he'd been assigned to preside over the Shire Rats.

_Once this year is over, I'll be happy if I never see another hairy foot again,_ Grishnakh thought with disgust as a hobbit lad scurried past him in the hallway with a friendly "Hullo." _Their constant cheerfulness makes me want to spew._

The only good thing about his position was that he had the power to make their lives miserable. _And the more miserable they are, the happier I am,_ he thought, leering evilly as he ripped down a poster off one of the doors, crumpling it with glee between his leathery hands as he continued down the hall.

"Ow! Pippin, stop! This isn't working."

The voice coming through the round door made Grishnakh pause. Of all the Shire Rats, he hated these two the most. Not only were they always sickeningly cheerful, but unlike the other hobbits, who trembled in fear before him, they stood up to him and weren't afraid to talk back.

_Though that's not entirely true,_ Grishnakh reminded himself, thinking back to the day when he'd nearly caught them together. Although defiant as first, Merry had frozen like a deer in the headlights as soon as the cohabitation rule was mentioned.

_Which means they ARE cohabitating,_ Grishnakh thought, revolted at the idea. But his disgust soon turned to glee as he realized, _All I need is PROOF, and I can be rid of them once and for all!_

So Grishnakh put his ear to their door and listened.

"I don't see the hole."

"It's right in front of you, Pippin."

"Oh, sorry - I was looking at it the wrong way."

Grishnakh shuddered and pulled away from the door. The image of what "proof" actually entailed finally penetrated his brain, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He'd never thought about what exactly shirtlifters do in bed, and now his mind with filled with disgusting images.

_But catching them "in the act" is the only way to get rid of 'em,_ Grishnakh reminded himself. So he took a deep breath and, steeling himself for the task, returned his ear to the door.

"I think we did this in the wrong order," Merry was saying. "We should've started at the other end."

_Other end?_ Grishnakh wondered as he heard assorted shuffling around inside.

Following some muffled grunting, Pippin said, "Oh yes, there we go."

"I'n dad eazyer?" Merry mumbled, his mouth obviously full.

Grishnakh jumped back from the door, fighting the urge to blow chunks. He hurried to the end of the hall and stuck his face out the open window, taking in deep gulps of fresh air as he tried to rid his mind of the image.

Yet it wasn't just horror that was causing the orc to flush red. For Grishnakh was suddenly ashamed of the fact that he could visualize everything so clearly, from Merry's supple lips to Pippin's strong yet slender thighs. Grishnakh had often noticed Pippin's legs before, even remarking once to his friends, "They look tasty," and the memory of that remark now filled him with shame.

_But I didn't mean "tasty" in THAT way,_ Grishnakh reminded himself. _I'm not bent! They disgust me! And I'm gonna make them pay!_ And the orc stormed back to their door, knowing what he had to do and determined to get rid of them once and for all.

But they were clearly finished with their previous act, for Merry's voice was clear and unobstructed: "How's it coming on your end, Pip?"

"It won't fit," Pippin whined, clearly frustrated. "Are you sure it goes there? 'Cuz it's not lining up."

"Yes, Pippin. Just try it from another angle."

Assorted grunting followed, and Grishnakh stayed frozen in place, unable to turn away yet too unnerved to barge in on them.

"Ow!" Pippin suddenly called out. "My finger's stuck!"

"Just hold on," Merry said impatiently. "Let me loosen it for you."

Grishnakh shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the perverted image but staying glued to the spot, despite the grunting emerging from inside the room.

"There. Now push, Pippin," Merry said, his voice strained. "Push harder!"

"I AM pushing!"

"No, not there - THERE!"

Tolman, a fat hobbit who lived down the hall, suddenly emerged from his dorm room and turned to lock his door behind him. Grishnakh quickly stepped away from Merry and Pippin's door, letting Tolman pass by with a cheerful "See ya." Once the fat hobbit was out of sight, Grishnakh returned to the door in time to hear Merry say, "Okay, how about YOU hold it and I'LL push."

"It's not working," Pippin whined. "Maybe we're supposed to use the lubricant."

"I don't think that's what it's for, Pip."

_Then what WOULD the lubricant be for?_ Grishnakh wondered, evidently as confused as Pippin.

More grunting followed, and finally Merry said breathlessly, "Okay, it's all lined up. All it needs is a good pound."

_This is it,_ Grishnakh thought. _If I'm gonna catch them in the act, it's now or never._

"It's in!" Pippin announced proudly as Grishnakh flung open the door with an accusatory "A-ha!"

The two hobbits turned and stared up at Grishnakh. They were sitting on the floor, a large blue plastic cabinet between them and fast food wrappers strewn all about.

"What do you want, Grishnakh?" Merry asked as the R.A. slowly took in the situation. An empty box labeled "IKEA" lay on one of the beds, and three plastic drawers, which obviously went with the blue plastic cabinet, lay piled haphazardly on the other bed.

"We weren't being too loud, were we?" Pippin asked. "You see, Merry lost the instructions, so we were having a hard time putting it together properly. But it's almost done now!" he said cheerfully, pointing to the cabinet.

"What is it you WANT, Grishnakh?" Merry asked again, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

But Grishnakh couldn't think of anything to say. He'd been so convinced of what they were up to, and he'd so completely prepared himself for the scene that he was about to walk in on, that his mind just couldn't switch gears fast enough. And for that, his hatred of them grew even stronger.

"I've got my eye on you two!" he finally spat out before hurrying out into the hallway, slamming the round door behind him.

...

"What was THAT about?" Pippin asked as soon as the orc had left.

"I'm not sure," Merry said, standing up and grabbing the drawers. "But let's go ahead and get this finished. I'm sure there's other things we'd like to be doing instead of putting this thing together."

As the two hobbits attempted to line up the drawers with the newly-installed shelf guides, Pippin picked up the small tube of lubricant that had come in the box. "Do you think THIS is what we use the lubricant for?"

"Lubricant?" Merry repeated. His and Pippin's eyes met as they suddenly realized what their conversation must've sounded like to the orc, and the two of them dissolved into a fit of giggles.

And, needless to say, they both ended up in each other's drawers not long after the plastic ones were put away.

...

[Author's Note: I owe a debt of gratitude to IKEA for manufacturing make-it-yourself furniture and to Kel, who lost the instructions to the cabinet and caused us to actually say everything that M&P say in this story!]


	51. Chapter 51

51.) **Heavy Load** - written by Leah (aka Daisy Thistletop)

.

_**Sam tries to balance rugby practice, studying, and all his jobs with the help of his best friend Frodo.**_

.

Thump. Creak.

On the flimsy metal bench, Sam gratefully rested his backpack. Its contents belched from the top above the frayed shoulder straps, the zippers tired and slumping down each side, leaving a large gap. Before he sat down, he automatically punched the stuff down into the gap and steadied it, avoiding total spillage on the dirt track. Visibly, there was a grass-stained rugby helmet covering used schoolbooks, two binders, a motley assortment of pens and half-chewed pencils, a tired-looking jersey and socks, and an empty orange juice bottle, all jostling for position inside. Invisibly, underneath, was more unidentified stuff, probably forgotten old homework and a few dog-eared Cliff's notes, or so he assumed.

Sam had gotten into the habit of the OJ-and-lembas-bar meal from the student store, if he didn't have time for something "hot from the pot" between work and class, which was fairly often. He had just finished his repast. Eyeing the orange juice bottle top with exhaustion, he imagined he would throw it away. In five minutes.

Just. Five. Minutes.

He joined his partner heavily, causing a louder bench-creak. The familiar object used to be a nice shade of pine green, with the MEU gold dragon mascot patch on the front pocket. But that was last year. He gazed at it absently and ran his calloused fingers over it. Now it had faded to an indistinct olive, the edge seams shiny with wear, plagued by open lesions of exposed lining at the corners. There was a dark, slightly more greenish dragon-shadow on the pocket where the emblem had once been.

Sam unbuttoned his letter jacket, put his elbows on his knees and slumped forward, thinking. Elven Languages 1B was finally behind him, and he really should have been walking to the bus so he could get downtown in time to clock in at the stockroom, but, just this once, to sit and not carry the pack for five minutes, just five minutes, and inhale the cool October breeze and listen.

shush shush shush shush shush shush YAAAAAYYYY!

He was lucky. The cheerleaders were practicing out at Pelennor Field today. Sam could barely make out the letters on their uniforms from where he sat, but the offensively bright green and gold pom-poms were definitely visible, popping up and down in time to some unfamiliar distant beat. He squinted in their direction, trying to make out individual girls among them. Some were hobbits, many of whom he was certain he knew at least in passing. The cheerleaders started to form a classic pyramid, and he smirked as he saw the human girls get assigned to the bottom rows. The little hobbits formed the crowning triad, and thrust their pom-poms into the air.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam found it surprisingly easy to move without all the accustomed weight. He started to move his arms back and forth, stretching a little, still watching the field. Things might be looking up, he thought. If it weren't for all this homework….yes, I might do all right tonight…..maybe get some sleep for a change. But, tonight wasn't going to be the easy night. He furtively planned in his mind, how he would get his homework done tomorrow morning before class AND work. It had become a habit – one day at a time, he would sit and try to work out every hour, and carve out just one, here and there, for a nap, or an honest-to-goodness meal. Yes, something real, not a tasteless lembas energy bar…something meaty, with bones, and barbecue sauce…..mmm…..and garlic fries, fragrant and steaming. Ale, to wash it all down. Sam's stomach grumbled and he realized his eyelids were drooping, so he quickly put his arms into a stretch again to snap himself out of it.

Perhaps the spirit squad girls had seen him, for as they dispersed for an apparent break, one lass started to run in his direction.

Breathlessly, she called out from about 20 feet away. "Samwise, is that you? Come and help us out!" The pretty lass and her pom-poms bounced in place; she was running through her half-memorized routine. Her eyes were cast downward but she flashed an occasional expectant glance up at him.

The gears in Sam's brain ground to a halt. He couldn't remember her name, who she was. He couldn't think of any response that would be right. How in the world could he help them? Why was she asking? Did she really need help or was she flirting? She was pretty, her tawny curls resting against ruddy cheeks, her chest still heaving from the exertion beneath her soft sweater. And, he thought disconcertingly, her skirt was unbelievably short. What should he say? Would it be right to follow her? Would it be stupid to NOT follow her?

Seconds crawled by, and after a bit, the cheerleader shrugged, broke eye contact and jogged back to her friends.

.

I'm an idiot, he thought.

Sam resumed breathing. He slumped again on the bench, watching the distant figures as their pom-poms continued to bobble entertainingly on the horizon. There seemed to be a larger co-ed group now, some of the guys in emerald-hued team jackets, taking turns lifting the girls jerkily into the air.

One slim, dark-headed figure caught his eye. It seemed to be walking the other way, yes, not part of the line but behind it now, coming toward him across the track. He recognized it - thank goodness it wasn't another cheerleader, it was Frodo! Saved. NOW things were looking up! Sam grinned immediately.

His best friend came gradually around the track, watching the practice and very carefully avoiding the center of the field. He wore a vintage tan corduroy jacket and a fashionable leather satchel slung down against one hip, and as he got closer Sam could see that he also wore a matching grin to his own. "Hello Sam! You know, you were born to wear that jacket," complimented Frodo in casual greeting, as he looked over his shoulder at the chaotic goings-on.

Frodo scooted over next to him on the squeaky bench and clapped him on the shoulder – but as he did so, he hesitated a moment, looking Sam over critically. He leaned over, peering at his face. "Eru! You look exhausted!"

Sam just looked sideways at him and slumped his broad shoulders in defeat.

"What!" said Frodo, smiling comfortingly. "That's not the Samwise I know. Cheer up. What is it, Elven 1B? The test? I can help you, you know, when I get some time….and I might even be able to find some time right now! You'll do just fine."

Sam just stared at the track dirt, trying to come up with a response for Frodo that wouldn't sound quite as disheartened about everything as he felt. "I need…." said Sam, apparently addressing the trampled dirt beneath him, "I need….just, I don't know…I haveta catch the bus or I'll miss work…"

"I'll walk you, if you want." Frodo put one pale hand on his shoulder and just rested it there, patiently steeped in concern, watching him.

They sat together silently, Sam studying pebbles and Frodo observing.

Suddenly, both were interrupted by someone clearing their throat politely.

It was her again; this time with one of her male admirers by her side. Her sweater was slung carelessly about her shoulders, exposing tanned arms and a clingy white tank top. "Does your friend talk?" she asked Frodo, giggling brightly. The oafish-looking student smirked and looked at Sam, obviously preparing for some kind of showdown.

"Yes, ma'am, of course he does!" he said, beaming right back and ignoring the large dark fellow. "This is my friend Samwise. He's on the Rugby team. Aren't you, Sam?" He scooted around on the seat, kicking his furry right foot good-naturedly with his heel, scuffing up dust around his ankles.

But apparently, the lass was absolutely right about Sam's speech impediment. Thankfully, the condition was temporary, but there was no way for her to know that fact.

Sam stared dumbly at the white tank top for a very long second.

"Well, tell your friend he's welcome to watch us any time at the Field on Thursdays," sighed the lass, and before Frodo could open his mouth again she had already turned her back on them.

Her friend lingered for a moment, and pretended to whisper, just loud enough for Sam to hear, "Yo, babe, need any more lifting? Looks like he's not playing anyways." Before she could respond, he had already hoisted her up onto his meaty shoulders and was bouncing her uncomfortably back down the field.

"Sam?" hissed Frodo directly into his pointed ear. Sam just shrugged and watched their horseplay. Frodo wished he could think of something helpful to tell him in this situation, but his friend's shy demeanor was something not easily cured. Not even with copious amounts of ale. He knew that, for a fact. He had tried.

Sam was very still for another minute, and then suddenly got twitchy, muttering something and pointing to his watch. As they got up to leave, Sam hoisted the bedraggled backpack across his shoulders and shoved one arm through the strap with a practiced motion. Frodo's helpful words finally spilled out.

With a firm hand, he squeezed Sam's thick forearm and looked straight at him. "Don't worry, she knows an idiot when she sees one." Radiating confidence, Frodo took the lead in the direction of the bus stop.

"Does she?" asked Sam uncertainly.

...


	52. Chapter 52

52.) **Conjugation** - written by Corli

.

_**Sam gets help from Merry & Pippin in studying Elvish verb conjugation. **_

.

THIS STORY CONTAINS IMPLIED BOY-BOY LOVE, THOUGH NOTHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS. HOWEVER, THIS STORY MIGHT NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR ALL READERS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Please let them be home,_ Sam thought anxiously as he knocked on the dorm room door.

He heard a startled yelp from inside the room, followed by Pippin's breathless, "Who is it?"

"It's Sam."

Muffled voices were heard inside. "Uh...we're kinda BUSY, Sam," Merry finally called out impatiently. "What'd'ya want?"

"Sorry to bother you, Merry, but it's an emergency," Sam said frantically.

More muffled voices were heard before Pippin called out, "Just a minute, Sam. We'll be right with you."

Sam looked at his watch anxiously. It was only an hour until rugby practice, and then he had to go straight to work at the Perk until close. With his test tomorrow morning at eight a.m., this was the only time he had to study. Frodo had agreed to help him this afternoon, but he hadn't been in his room just now, and he hadn't even left a note. Sam was kind of sore - it wasn't like Frodo to stand up his friends like that.

_But it's getting close to deadline time,_ Sam thought, quickly making excuses for his friend. _He must've just forgotten._

Merry finally opened the door, clearly not pleased. "What's the emergency?" he asked impatiently, wiping his hands on a towel and then tossing it into the hamper.

"I'm really sorry, Merry, but I have an Elvish test tomorrow, and Frodo isn't around to tutor me. Do you think you and Pippin could quiz me?"

"Since when are your grades an emergency?" Merry scoffed.

"C'mon in, Sam," Pippin called amiably from where he was lying on his unkempt bed, his hands lying lazily behind his head. "We'll help you, if we can remember anything - it's been months since we spoke any Elvish." A thought occurred to him and he asked eagerly, "Ooh, your test isn't on swear words, is it, 'cuz we definitely know those."

"No," said Sam, walking in and putting his backpack down on Merry's desk. "It's on verbs - you know, conjugating and stuff."

Pippin smiled. "Oh, Merry's an EXPERT at conjugating."

"Really? Thank goodness," Sam said, relieved that someone would be able to help him study. He quickly pulled out his textbook and turned it to the vocabulary page. "Here's the list of verbs that we're being tested on," he said, handing it to Merry before sitting down at the desk.

Merry sighed frustratedly as he took the book and sat down on his neatly made bed, scooching back till his shoulders were against the wall and then crossing his legs Elven style in front of him, placing the opened book on his lap. "All right, let's see," he said, sighing as he glanced at the list. "What's the verb for 'we drank'?"

Sam thought a moment, wondering why it sounded so foreign to him, before remembering, "Oh, we don't know the past tense yet. We only know present tense."

Merry sighed frustratedly as Pippin cheerfully piped in, "Okay, then how about 'I drink'?"

"You can do anything you want, Pippin," Sam said. "I don't want to interrupt you if you need to do stuff."

Pippin giggled. "I don't want to drink, Sam. I was asking you for the verb 'I drink'."

Sam blushed. "Oh. Well, let's see - 'to drink' is '_soga_'...so it's an a-verb...which means the I-ending is -on. So I think it should be...'_sogon_'?"

"Correct," Pippin announced, clearly having used that word recently himself.

"But I don't think you'll be allowed to do that on the test," Merry said irritably.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Work it all out outloud - it might be disturbing to the other students, you know?"

"Oh, of course I wouldn't talk during a test, Merry," Sam said. "I was just doing it to practice."

"Well, maybe you should PRACTICE doing it in your head," Merry suggested helpfully.

Sam nodded. "Oh yes, if you think that's best, Merry. Give me another word and I'll try to do it silently."

Merry glanced at the list. "'It stops'."

_'It stops'. 'Dar' is stop, and it's a basic verb, so the it-ending is...-ir, I think. But then it has an 'a' in it, so it does that weird prestanneth thing so the 'a' turns into an 'e', I think._ "Uh..._derin_?"

"No, that's 'THEY stop'."

"Oh, right, right, sorry." Sam searched his brain for the proper conjugation but it just wouldn't come to him. "I don't remember."

"The third person singular keeps the same ending as the verb," Merry explained. "So it should be _dâr_."

"Oh, that's right. I remember now. I'm really sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Pippin said cheerfully. "That's what we're here for."

Sam smiled at Pippin. "I really appreciate it - I'm sure you have better things to do then spending the afternoon drilling me on Elvish."

Merry harrumphed as Pippin shook his head, smiling mischievously. "We weren't drilling anything else, Sam - we don't mind."

Merry cleared his throat impatiently. "'You eat'."

"No, I just had my tea," Sam said, "but thanks for offering."

Merry rolled his eyes. "The VERB 'you eat'," he snapped.

"Oh, right. Let's see, 'to eat' is..." he trailed off as he saw Merry's glare. "Sorry." _Merry seems really frustrated with me, so I better be quiet. Let's see - 'to eat' is 'mad', and the you-ending is -ach, but it's another prestanneth, so..._ "_Medach_?"

"Correct!" Pippin said, obviously remembering that one as well.

Merry sighed and read off the list, "'He bites'."

Pippin giggled. "He does? How do YOU know, Merry?" he teased.

Sam saw Merry smile for the first time since entering the room. Sam worked out the conjugation, watching his two friends smiling and making faces back and forth to each other as they waited. Finally Sam answered, "_Nâg_?"

Merry nodded, turning his attention back to the book. "Good. Now, how about 'I spit'?"

Pippin giggled even harder. "That is NOT on the list!"

"Is so!" Merry said defensively, holding the book towards Pippin and pointing to a word in small print.

"Uh..._puion_?" Sam asked uncertainly, not sure about all the vowels. However, he realized that the conjugating itself was actually getting easier, as if the synapses in his brain just needed some warming up before they could work.

Merry nodded. "That's it."

"How about 'you lick'?" Pippin asked eagerly, rolling onto his side and propping his head on his elbow.

Sam crinkled his forehead in thought, not remembering the word from when he'd reviewed the list earlier. "Is that word on the list?" he asked, turning to Merry.

"Yep," Pippin answered quickly. "Isn't it, Merry?"

Merry nodded, vaguely pointing to the book.

This one took longer to conjugate because Sam wasn't as familiar with the root word, but Merry and Pippin seemed to be silently amusing themselves as he thought the conjugation through. Eventually he answered, "_Levig_."

"'It swells'," Merry said, not even looking in the book.

"_Tuia_."

"'I rise'," Pippin said, grinning, as Merry put the book aside.

"_Erion_."

"'You grow'," Merry said, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out in front of him on the bed.

"_Galach_."

"'We...entangle'," Pippin said, not taking his eyes from Merry's.

"_Gonathram_." _Wow, I'm getting good at this. Merry and Pippin make great study buddies!_

"'You spread'," Merry said, and Pippin giggled.

"_Peliag_?" _Or is that the word for butter? I don't remember._

"'You insert'," Pippin said.

_Guess I was right about spread or else they would've said something. Let's see - insert..._ "_Nestagich_."

"'We unite'," Merry said.

"_Ertham_."

"'You stab'," Pippin said.

"_Eithach_."

"'It thrusts'," Merry said.

"_Nasta_." _Wow, we're really getting a rhythm going. This is a GREAT way to study!_

Pippin thought a moment before saying breathlessly, "'I shudder'."

"Shutter?" Sam asked, glancing at the window.

"ShuDDer, ShuDDer!" Merry snapped impatiently.

"Oh." Sam certainly didn't remember there being this many words on his vocabulary list, but he wracked his brains until it came to him. "_Girin_."

"'You fill'," Merry said.

"_Pannag_."

"'It stains'," Pippin said, and Merry stifled a laugh.

"_Gwatha_."

Before Merry could ask another one, Pippin giggled and quickly said, "'He watches'."

"_Tîr_," Sam answered, watching as Merry crawled off his bed.

"Is it getting a little hot in here?" Merry asked as he opened the window wide, letting the fresh autumn breeze fill the room.

"Uh, Sam...don't you have work or something?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Oh, rugby," Sam said, glancing at his watch. "I gotta go - I don't wanna be late." He stood up, taking the book from where Merry had left it on the bed and putting it into his backpack. "Today we're practicing our tackles."

Pippin smiled. "I love tackles."

Sam opened the door and then turned around to thank his friends, almost colliding with Merry, who'd followed him across the room. "I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all your help," Sam said, smiling genuinely at his friends. "Both of you. I don't think I ever could've done it by myself."

Pippin giggled from his bed as Merry said, "You don't want to be late, Sam," shutting the door and locking it behind him.

_What cool friends I have, helping me to study,_ Sam thought as he hurried off to rugby. _I never knew Merry and Pippin could conjugate so well._

...


	53. Chapter 53

**Luck - **by Corli

.

_**Faramir can't believe his luck when he's assigned to work on a class project with Eowyn.**_

.

Faramir couldn't believe his luck!

To begin with, in a freshman lecture class of over 70 people, the odds of randomly being assigned a decent partner for a class project were quite low. But the odds of actually being assigned to work with the most beautiful girl in class, the one he was constantly trying to find excuses to spend time with, were astronomical. And then to have her want to spend that very afternoon together with him working on the project - well, Faramir felt the need to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

But he knew he wasn't dreaming because their conversation that had led them here was all too real.

After class, Eowyn had suggested they start on their project right away, to which Faramir had repeated blankly, "This afternoon?"

Eowyn had smiled, making it difficult for Faramir to breathe.

"Yes, I think we should get started on our project this afternoon." Her smile had then changed slightly, as if she were growing uncomfortable under his gaze. "Unless, of course, you have something better-"

Realizing he'd been staring like a fool, Faramir had jumped in quickly, saying, "No, nothing could be better!" Afraid she'd get the wrong impression (or even the right one), he added, "I mean, I'm not busy this afternoon and would love to get started on our project."

'OUR project,' Faramir had repeated to himself mentally, smiling at the prospect and all that it meant.

"Great," Eowyn had said, packing her books into her bag. "Where shall we go then? The library?"

Faramir had shaken his head. "We'll want to talk, and I don't think we can reserve a study room in the library so soon. Maybe we could go to your dorm roo-"

"No!"

Faramir remembered jumping at Eowyn's suddenly harsh tone. He'd attempted to read the expression on her face, that look he'd seen before, resembling that of a caged animal desperate to escape. But the look had disappeared in a flash, replaced by a nervous laugh.

"My room's a mess," she'd said almost casually. Then, without missing a beat, she'd concluded, "I guess we'll have to go to your place."

"O-kay," Faramir had answered warily, still worried about Eowyn's reaction and therefore not really paying attention to what he was agreeing to.

Faramir had been trying to decipher her strange reaction ever since. But now the reality of what he'd agreed to was beginning to sink in as he led Eowyn away from campus and towards the urban junkyard that he currently called home. As a siren raced by, no doubt in pursuit of one of the many vandals or drug dealers who inhabited the area, Faramir flushed a deep crimson, humiliated that Eowyn had to see this.

"I never knew these were over here," Eowyn said diplomatically, staring up at the dilapidated concrete apartment buildings as they walked up the street.

Faramir cringed at her polite tone. No doubt she really wanted to say, "I never knew such squalor existed so close to our lush campus," because that had been precisely his reaction when he'd first come to visit his brother here last year. The difference was that he'd been raised in the city so he'd always been aware of such filth, even if he'd only ever occasionally visited the lower, dirtier levels of Minas Tirith. But Eowyn had been raised in Rohan, where the sky was blue and horses roamed free, so this sort of urban decay must be even more disgusting to her.

"Maybe we'd be better off going out somewhere," Faramir suggested. "Like the Golden Perk? Or even the Student Centre?"

Eowyn shook her head. "But we'll want to spread out our books and settle in for awhile. Besides, I want to see your apartment."

Faramir stared at her, not certain he'd heard right. "You do?" he asked incredulously.

Eowyn laughed. "Of course. I like seeing where my friends live."

Now, under normal circumstances, the last thing a lovesick guy wants to hear is the girl he has a crush on referring to him as a 'friend'. But Faramir was so unsure of where their relationship stood, if it could even be CALLED a relationship, that he was ecstatic at her use of the term. "Well, uh, good," Faramir managed to get out.

Eowyn patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "If you're worried about your place being a mess, don't. I don't expect it to be immaculate - we're just studying, and we'll probably make our own mess anyway. So no worries, okay?"

Faramir nodded absently. True, he had been worried about the state of his apartment, but her statement hadn't settled his mind. Instead it aroused his curiosity - he realized that, while she claimed that it didn't matter if his apartment was a mess, she had used the exact same excuse not to go to her own dorm room. He almost felt that this was somehow proof that her adamant insistence not to go to her place had something to do with her secret, her hidden fear, that veiled terror that always seemed to haunt her so. And he desperately wanted to understand so that he could ease her fears.

But Faramir could suddenly hear his brother's voice in his head: 'Your imagination is getting the better of you again. Nothing is wrong with her. She's just a girl, and a girl's mess is somehow different than a boy's mess. Just relax and enjoy your time with her.'

Faramir sighed. He knew his conscience was right and he should just appreciate their time together.

Especially since their time together might not last long after she saw where he actually lived.

"Well, this is it," he said, opening the door to his concrete block apartment building.

As they stepped into the stairwell, a fetid wave of sour urine washed over them, and Faramir heard Eowyn involuntarily gasp. He half-expected her to turn and run, but she wordlessly followed him up the four flights of stairs.

As they reached the final landing, Faramir sent a wordless plea to the gods that his earlier good luck would come through one last time. Unfortunately, all his good fortune seemed to have run dry as he opened the stairwell door and saw Old Man Minardil passed out in the hallway, snoring away the alcohol that had once been in the brown bag he still clasped in his hand. Faramir led Eowyn quickly past the sleeping drunk and into his room.

Although it was sparse and dank, Faramir did his best to keep his small room clean, so at least he didn't have to worry about quickly tidying any dirty underthings strewn about. As he refastened the many locks behind them, he noticed Eowyn taking everything in.

"It's...nice," she said diplomatically, looking around. "So...I guess we'll just sit on the bed then?"

Faramir had been so wrapped up in the shame of his apartment building that he hadn't even thought about how they would actually study in his room. Of course, Eowyn was right, they would have to study on the bed, as there wasn't much other furniture in the small studio. But as Eowyn crossed to the mattress on the floor and sat down upon it, Faramir felt his ears turning red as his mind suddenly contemplated the idea of "sharing a bed" with her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Faramir asked, quickly escaping to the kitchenette to allow his mind to cool down.

Eowyn shook her head, already busy unloading her books from her backpack. "Maybe later."

Faramir nodded, pouring himself a glass of tap water and chugging it down. As he set the glass in the sink, he noticed the three mousetraps that sat on the counter. Two of them were still set, although the peanut butter bait had already been almost completely nibbled away. But the third one had successfully gone off, killing a baby mouse.

Making sure to block Eowyn's view of it, Faramir lifted the mousetrap, mouse and all, and quickly tossed it into the trashbin under the sink. He then washed his hands and hurried over to Eowyn's side.

"So what's our assignment?" Faramir asked as he awkwardly sat down next to her on the mattress.

"Let's see," Eowyn said, pulling the piece of paper out of her notebook and reading it: "'A 15- to 20-minute in-class presentation and an 8- to 10-page paper.'"

Faramir leaned over to try to look at the paper, but his breath caught as his hand accidentally brushed her thigh. He jerked his hand back, his face crimson with embarrassment, but Eowyn didn't even seem to notice.

"So...uh...," Faramir stammered awkwardly, "what topic were we assigned?"

"Our topic is...," Eowyn ran her finger down the paper until she found their names on the list, "...Gender Identity in Early Childhood Development." Eowyn let out a little laugh, adding almost to herself, "My brother will get a kick out of that."

"Why is that?" Faramir asked, intrigued by her reaction.

"Because he'd say I didn't HAVE a gender identity when I was little - I was such a tomboy, you know. I always wanted to wear his hand-me-downs instead of the frilly dresses my mom bought me." Eowyn was clearly lost in the memories and continued excitedly, "And as soon as I was big enough to share a horse with Eomer without falling off, I went EVERYWHERE with him. His friends would sometimes complain about him bringing a girl along, but Eomer always told them I was a tougher 'boy' than all of them. Luckily, they were all so afraid of Eomer and his bad temper that none of them ever tried to test his theory."

Faramir couldn't help but smile. Eowyn looked proud and defiant as she reminisced about her childhood, and Faramir thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"So what did your father think about having another 'son'?" Faramir teased.

Although Faramir wouldn't have believed it possible, somehow Eowyn's smile grew even larger. "He loved it! I was his favourite." She leaned in closer to Faramir and continued in a conspiratorial whisper. "You can't tell my brother, but my father used to say I was the best of both worlds - I was tough and strong like my brother, but I was still his little girl." Although a smile still shown on her face, a single tear welled up in her eye and she absently wiped it away.

It was a small thing, and most people wouldn't have even noticed it amidst her proud countenance. But Faramir had always been sensitive - TOO sensitive, according to his father - so he instantly recognized the change in her. 'Something must've happened to her father," Faramir realized, for he reacted the same way when he talked about his mother.

Wanting Eowyn to know he understood, Faramir tenderly put his hand on her knee and quietly asked, "What happened to your father?"

Eowyn's eyes instantly welled with tears, and she tried in vain to blink them away. "He was killed," she said softly, wiping at her eyes. "When I was six. And my mother died less than a year later."

Faramir's heart went out to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Eowyn replied dismissively, suddenly looking embarrassed as she smiled through her tears. "It was a long time ago." She sniffled, brushing the remaining tears from her cheeks, and Faramir suddenly felt like a total cad for not having any Kleenex to offer her.

"I could get you some toilet paper," he offered, but she vehemently shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She let out an uncomfortable laugh. "So...gender identity," she began, clearly trying to change the subject. "I guess we should get started, huh? We should probably start with the text itself and then check the references listed in the bibliography."

Eowyn reached down to pick up her book, and Faramir suddenly discovered his hand was still on her knee. He jerked his hand away as if he'd been burnt but then realized that he was only drawing more attention to his actions. Trying quickly to recover, he reached for his textbook and said casually, "Gender identity shouldn't be too hard a topic, right?"

Eowyn smiled, shrugging. "I sure hope not. I mean, there are only males and females - how hard can that be?"

...

Half an hour later, Eowyn startled Faramir by suddenly throwing her book down frustratedly upon the mattress. "This is impossible! There's WAY too much stuff to cover. We'll never be able to sift through it all."

Faramir nodded - he had been thinking exactly the same thing. "There are so many cultural differences just between the mannish cultures alone, not to mention elves and dwarves and hobbits. It'll definitely be difficult to summarize everything in a 20-minute presentation."

Eowyn sighed defeatedly. "So what should we do?"

"Maybe we should just focus on one culture at a time," Faramir suggested. "We can take notes on each culture or race in turn, and then we might find trends that we can summarize."

"That sounds like a good plan," Eowyn concurred. "But first," she said, starting to stand up, "I need to see a man about a horse."

Faramir stared at her blankly, confused by her sudden change of topic.

Eowyn must have noticed his confusion because her face reddened as she asked embarrassedly, "Where is your toilet?"

"Oh!" Faramir suddenly realized what the Rohirrim expression meant and began to wonder exactly how many times he'd misunderstood those words in the past. "It's through that door," he said, pointing to the door of the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Eowyn said as she crossed the room.

Faramir returned his attention to his textbook. 'This topic does cover a lot,' he realized, 'but I think it's manageable. We just need to go slow and break everything down into-'

Faramir's thoughts were interrupted by a terrified scream and a loud crash. In an instant he was on his feet and at the door to the bathroom. "Eowyn? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, her voice muffled by the door. A moment later she opened it, her face flushed. "There was a cockroach on the seat," she explained, pointing to the toilet.

"I'm sorry," Faramir said, deeply ashamed. He had done all he could over the past month to get rid of the pests - setting numerous traps and spraying regularly - and thankfully the cockroaches had all but disappeared. So Faramir couldn't believe that they had chosen today of all days to reappear.

Entering the small room, Faramir squeezed past Eowyn to get to the sink as she explained, "I didn't mean to scream. Bugs don't scare me."

'I can only imagine what she's thinking of me right now,' Faramir thought despairingly as he pulled the can of roach spray from under the sink.

"I was just startled," Eowyn was saying. "I just didn't expect to see one on the toilet seat. That's why I dropped the lid down. I didn't mean to make such a loud noise."

Faramir nodded, not really listening. "You can use this if you see another one," he said, handing her the spray and then squeezing back past her.

"I won't scream if I see another one," Eowyn said as she shut the door behind him.

Faramir returned to his mattress, collapsing down upon it. 'I'm sure she'll want to leave now,' Faramir thought with regret. 'And we haven't even gotten that much accomplished yet. But after this, she surely won't want to stay.'

But luckily he was wrong.

"So...cultures," Eowyn began uncertainly as she emerged and returned to the mattress. "We should probably start with something we know." She sat down, smiling at Faramir. "So what about the Gondorians?"

Faramir was in shock - not only had she not run away, but now she was flashing him her beautiful smile once more.

He realized she was waiting for a response, but all he could manage to get out was a blank, "What?"

"Well, you're a boy," Eowyn explained. "Tell me what it was like growing up as a boy in Gondor."

Without thinking, Faramir mumbled, "You're asking the wrong person."

Eowyn wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Faramir regretted having opened his mouth. He was certain that Eowyn would never like him if he told her about his childhood, about being dismissed as a "pansy" by his father his entire life. But it was too late to take his words back now, so he cautiously explained, "My brother's the one to ask about being a Gondorian boy. He was the IDEAL boy - good at sports, tough and competitive, yet at the same time friendly and outgoing. But I was almost the opposite - I was perfectly content spending hours alone in the library reading."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

'Nothing,' Faramir thought bitterly to himself. But aloud he said, "My father hated it. He thought that reading wasn't manly, that it would somehow make me weak."

"How strange," Eowyn said thoughtfully. "I liked to read, too, but I was always told it was unladylike. People said it would 'give me ideas' and would make me rebellious. I wonder if that's just a cultural difference between the Gondorians and Rohirrim."

Faramir shook his head. "I don't think so. Because there was a girl who was often at the library in Minas Tirith, and I heard similar things said to her."

"Hmm," Eowyn said. "So reading is unmanly AND unladylike - doesn't that seem contradictory? And certainly counter-productive to the furtherance of a culture's knowledge and history."

Faramir shrugged. "Maybe it's only the mannish cultures. It seems to me that the elves prize study."

Eowyn nodded excitedly. "I think I read something about that in the text." She grabbed her book and flipped through the pages. "Here it is: 'Some anthropologists believe the almost androgynous nature of the elves stems from their love of books and-'."

Her reading was cut short by a loud snap and simultaneous muffled screech coming from the kitchen. Eowyn lowered the book and looked at Faramir, surprised. "What was that?"

Unfortunately, Faramir knew exactly what that was - the sound of a snapping mousetrap was common in his apartment. Evidently a mouse had returned to finish what was left of the peanut butter and hadn't been so lucky this time.

Trying not to panic, Faramir decided to play dumb. "What was what?"

"That snapping noise," Eowyn insisted, looking anxiously towards the kitchen counter.

"It was nothing," Faramir said, picking up his textbook and trying to change the subject. "What page was that elves thing on?"

"We should check it out," Eowyn said, clearly not ready to let the strange sound go as she started to stand.

As a reflex, Faramir reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Eowyn, please! Just...don't," he finished lamely, not wanting to explain WHY she shouldn't look but not able to think of an alternate excuse.

But Eowyn's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she simply laughed good-naturedly. "What's the big deal?" she asked, pulling her hand free of his. "I just want to look."

As she started over towards the kitchen area of the small studio apartment, Faramir turned back to his book, steeling himself for her reaction.

But it never came. Not a sound emerged from the kitchen. And, after a moment, Eowyn returned to the mattress and silently picked up her book, refusing to meet Faramir's eyes.

Starting where she left off, Eowyn read: "'...Stems from their love of books and learning. The high value the elven society places on knowledge and aesthetics tends to overshadow the traditional masculine/feminine roles typical in other cultures.'"

Faramir was barely paying attention as she eloquently read the textbook aloud. He couldn't quite believe that Eowyn hadn't fled his apartment upon seeing the dead mouse. Of course, Faramir realized that there was the slim possibility that she hadn't seen the trap, but from the way she was acting and the blush on her cheeks, he doubted that was really possible.

When Eowyn stopped reading and looked up, Faramir immediately dropped his eyes, realizing he'd once again been staring. He then nodded to the book, prompting, "Go on. Keep reading. That's just the kind of information we need for our project. I'll jot down some notes as you continue."

Eowyn returned to her reading, and after awhile they ended up in a lengthy discussion about the gender differences between elves and dwarves.

Their conversation had just turned to the topic of hobbits when Faramir heard it - the sound he'd been dreading more than any other.

Faramir's biggest concern about bringing Eowyn to his place to study had been the possibility that his horny neighbours might be home. But all had been quiet from the adjacent apartment since they'd arrived, and the cockroach and the mouse debacles had distracted Faramir enough that he hadn't even heard his neighbours return.

But now they were starting to get loud, and Faramir could hear their boisterous foreplay through the paper-thin walls. He panicked, trying to think of a solution to this extremely awkward situation.

"Music!" Faramir suddenly exclaimed as the idea hit him, causing Eowyn to jump. "Sorry," he mumbled in quick apology for startling her as he leapt to his feet and went to get his portable stereo, which was plugged into the wall. He brought the boombox as close to the bed as the plug would allow and flipped on the radio. The station was set to MEPR, so a loud horn concerto instantly blared through the speakers. Faramir quickly turned it down to a more reasonable level, asking, "What kind of music do you like?" as he turned the dial past various stations.

Eowyn shrugged. "Classical is always good to study to."

Faramir smiled, glad that Eowyn didn't think him a square for listening to classical music. But unfortunately, having already adjusted the dial, he was now having a difficult time finding MEPR again. As the giggling coming through the wall grew louder, Faramir became desperate to find the classical station amongst the static and the noise. Finally, the horn concerto blared clear once more, and Faramir breathed a sigh of relief.

"So...hobbits," Faramir began, hoping to further distract Eowyn from the noises next door by returning to their friendly discussion. "YOU spend a lot of time with hobbits, don't you? What have you observed about their gender roles?"

Eowyn blushed. "I don't think any of them would say I've been exactly GOOD at noticing those things. What about you?"

Faramir shrugged. "Well, the only hobbit I've spent much time with is our coxswain - you've met Estella, right? - so I don't really have any male hobbits to compare her behaviour to."

Faramir heard a loud squeak of bedsprings through the wall and nonchalantly turned the volume of the radio up a little.

"Then for the time being I guess we'll have to rely on what we read," Eowyn said, flipping through her textbook.

Faramir, too, opened his book but found it difficult to concentrate with the rhythmic squeak of bedsprings next door. He turned the volume up twice more before Eowyn spoke. Unfortunately, he couldn't understand her above the loud horn music.

"What was that?" he asked back loudly, trying to ignore the absurdity of the situation.

"It's here on page 127," she answered, raising her voice to be heard above the din. As Faramir turned to the indicated page in his textbook, Eowyn read aloud: "'Due to their primarily agrarian society, the hobbit culture has developed distinct gender roles to ensure that all the societal jobs are filled.'"

As Eowyn paused in her reading, loud moans could be heard through the wall. Faramir wished he could sink into the floor or simply disappear, but instead he did the only thing he could - he turned up the radio once more and continued reading from where Eowyn left off.

"'Unlike the dwarf society, which is centered around the primary task of mining, the agrarian lifestyle of the hobbits requires a variety of skills to fulfill all the societal tasks.'"

Both his neighbours and the concerto were reaching their climax, and Faramir's voice grew louder and louder as he read: "'While modern technology has changed the actual roles that hobbits may fulfill as adults, the traditional gender roles remain deeply imbedded in their culture, WITH STRENGTH GENERALLY BEING ENCOURAGED IN THE MALE HOBBITS WHILST NURTURING QUALITIES ARE MORE PRIZED IN THE FEMALES.'"

As Faramir reached the end of the passage, the resounding final chord of the horn concerto faded into the silence of the small apartment.

If only the next apartment had been as silent.

"Take it, bitch! TAKE IT! TAKE-UHHHHHH!"

Faramir could feel time stand still for a moment, and he suddenly wondered what a coroner puts as the actual cause of death when a person dies of embarrassment.

Unfortunately, he soon realized he wasn't dead, for he could now hear the calm drone of the MEPR announcer giving meaningless information about the composer of the horn concerto. Faramir automatically reached over and turned off the radio, unable to say anything or to even look at Eowyn.

But if only he had looked, he would've noticed Eowyn reading a text message on her pager.

"I have to go," Eowyn abruptly announced.

Faramir nodded. 'Of course she has to go,' he thought despairingly. 'She'll go and probably never come back.'

As Eowyn hurriedly packed her textbook and notes into her backpack, she chattered away. "I think we got a lot accomplished today. And now that we have an overall idea of the topic, we can check out some books from the library to flesh out the areas that the textbook glossed over."

Faramir nodded absently, feeling completely defeated, no longer even wanting to work on the project with her.

Standing up, Eowyn asked, "How about if we meet in the library tomorrow so we can coordinate what books to check out?"

Faramir also stood up as he managed a despondent, "Okay."

"Sorry I have to rush off like this," Eowyn said as Faramir unlocked the door to let her out. Halfway down the corridor, she called back, "I'll see you tomorrow, Faramir."

Ordinarily these words would've caused Faramir to smile, but he was still so wrapped up in his humiliation that he couldn't even respond.

As he shut the door behind her, he noticed the blinking light on his answering machine. Pressing the button, he heard a cheerful voice announce, "Congratulations, Paramir! It's your lucky day!" as a loud snap came from the kitchen and those who had just gotten lucky next door heaved contented sighs through the paper-thin apartment walls.

...


	54. Chapter 54

**Conception Parties** - by Corli (plus help from Jenny, Kel, and Cathleen)

.

_**The elf twins hold separate parties to celebrate their conception day.**_

.

Elrohir looked around The Stables and smiled. The party had only been going for about half an hour, and already the sports bar with packed with his friends. Most of the polo team had showed up already, including their "hobbit mascot" Brandybuck, so Elrohir could tell it was going to be a great party. And as a buxom waitress squeezed past him, Elrohir smiled at her and silently thanked his twin for being so smart.

When Elladan had first suggested that they each hold a separate party for their Conception Day, Elrohir had balked at the idea. They had so many friends in common, he'd pointed out, that it just made more sense to have one big party, just as they'd done every year since they'd been born.

But Danny had insisted, pointing out that they could each hold their party someplace they felt at home. Danny never felt comfortable in Ro's favourite sports bar, and Ro found the monotonous beat of the elvectronic music at Danny's favourite dance club to be mind-numbing. But if they had separate parties, they could each have the party they truly wanted.

And Elladan had also pointed out that The Stables and the Prancing Pony were only a couple blocks away from one another, which would allow their mutual friends to party-hop instead of having to make a choice between the twins.

Now, as Elrohir's friends filled the bar, eager to watch the Middle Earth polo championships on the big screen televisions hung every few feet, Ro was thankful for his brother's excellent plan.

"Happy Conception Day, Elrohir."

The elf jumped, not having heard anyone approach, and quickly turned to see who the stealthy individual was. Surprisingly it was not an elf but a man, dressed in black from hood to boots.

"Aragorn!" Elrohir exclaimed, affectionately hugging the man he practically considered a brother. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Aragorn nodded, looking rather uncomfortable in the crowded bar. "I'm afraid I can't stay long."

Elrohir raised his eyes in mock surprise. "Don't tell me you're planning to spend most of the evening at Danny's dance club."

Aragorn shook his head. "No, though I did promise him that I'd at least stop by."

"Better be careful over there," Elrohir teased, his eyes flashing with mischief. "A strong rugged man like you is just what Danny and his boys dream about. You're not likely to make it out of that club without several dates, and then what will my poor sister do?"

Aragorn blushed, a rare occurrence that could only be caused by being teased by the twins he had spent most of his childhood hanging around.

"Speaking of," Elrohir continued, pleased with himself over Aragorn's reaction, "where is my sister? She's not planning to stand me up on my conception day, I hope."

Aragorn shook his head. "She mentioned that she was going to hit Danny's party first, before things got TOO wild over there. But I'm sure she'll be along shortly."

Elrohir was amused that the couple hadn't come together. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that conception days were usually a family affair, and Aragorn never felt comfortable around Arwen when Elrond was there.

As if Ro's dad would DARE come to the twins' parties, which were infamous for free-flowing alcohol and hook-ups.

Elrohir noticed his teammate Gamling had just entered the sports bar, and the elf quickly excused himself, saying, "I have to go meet my other guests. But enjoy yourself, Aragorn, and stay as long as you like - drinks are on the house."

A few moments later, as Elrohir and Gamling were discussing the polo match currently being played up on one of the big screens, the elf noticed Aragorn quietly slip out the front door. Elrohir laughed to himself - he was amazed Aragorn had braved the crowd at all, and he was touched that Aragorn had made such an effort just to wish him a Happy Conception Day.

But that didn't mean that Elrohir wouldn't tease him about it the next time he saw the man!

...

"Well, Danny, I'm here," Elladan's sister said as she made her way across the dance club towards him. Checking out the crowd, she added, "And I think I'm the only girl in the place!"

Elladan nodded, smiling. "That's just the way I like it. It's MY party, after all."

Arwen laughed, shaking her head. "I'll never understand why you and Ro always want to make such a big deal of your conception day."

"But it IS a big deal," Elladan insisted, casually checking out a cute elf boy who'd just passed by. "After all," he said, returning his attention to Arwen, "if mother and father hadn't had sex on this very evening years ago, Middle Earth wouldn't have been blessed with Elrohir's and my presence. And think what a LOSS that would be!"

"Oh yeah, SUCH a loss!" his sister teased. "But can you PLEASE not talk about our parents having sex - it's disturbing."

"No, what's disturbing is that, as far as we know, dad only got lucky TWICE in his entire life. Ro and I often do that in a single evening. Which just proves that since our father was such a loser in the bedroom, we need to celebrate even his LITTLE accomplishments."

Elladan smiled as his prudish little sister blushed. He often forgot how much she took after their dad. "You know," Arwen said, "most well-bred elves consider their conception days as sacred - they don't celebrate them with parties."

Elladan shrugged. "Can Ro and I help it if we like to have fun?" A twinkle shone in his eye as he added, "I guess it must be the Mannish in us."

Arwen cringed, and again her brother smiled, pleased he'd gotten to her. It was well known that she had never really come to accept the truth about their mixed heritage, and Elladan took every opportunity to tease her about it.

"Must you speak of such things?" Arwen asked, exasperated.

Elladan laughed. "And this from an elf who's dating a man." Looking around the crowded dance club expectantly, he added, "And speaking of, where is he tonight? Don't tell me he's ditching my party?"

"This isn't exactly his crowd," Arwen replied, not looking very comfortable herself.

"NO one is Aragorn's crowd, but surely he won't abandon me completely." Elladan stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout, causing his sister to lighten up a bit and smile.

"No, he told me he'd at least stop by both yours and Ro's." She looked like she was going to say more but then changed her mind.

"But not with you," Elladan pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise, sis?"

But before she could answer, a strobe light suddenly started flashing as a new song slowly emerged out of the deejay's distorted mixing, and two attractive elves suddenly were at Elladan's sides, each taking an arm and eagerly dragging him onto the dance floor.

"See you, sis," Elladan managed to get out before she was enveloped by the crowd behind him, but he was so consumed with the rhythms of the music and the lean bodies dancing and grinding around him that he soon forgot all about her.

And the fact that her boyfriend hadn't come with her.

...

Eowyn saw her brother check his watch again as the two of them hurried down the street, and she could tell he was upset. But after all, it was HIS fault they were so late. HE was the one that had made her change her shirt not once but TWICE! According to him, the black tank top had been "too revealing", and for some reason he thought that the buttons on her second choice were "too much of a temptation."

So now here she was, late to the party, simply dressed in a faded MEU polo team shirt and jeans. (Actually, Eomer had objected to her old t-shirt as being "too tight", but when Eowyn had pointed out that all her other shirt options were in her dirty laundry hamper AND they were almost an hour late already, he'd relented.)

"Now don't put down your drink anywhere," Eomer cautioned, "because somebody could slip something into it to make you black out so you won't remember anything. And you shouldn't drink anything stronger than ginger ale because it's a school night and you have an 8am class tomorrow."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "I have been to parties before, Eomer. And to sports bars, too. I think I can look after myself."

"And if you get into any trouble," Eomer continued as if she hadn't spoken, "any trouble at all, you can just call me." He pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket as he added, "I set it on vibrate so I don't have to worry about hearing it over the crowd."

Eowyn simply shook her head, knowing it was pointless to argue. She also knew that Eomer would've much preferred to go to this party without her, but Elrohir had insisted that he bring her. And of course Eowyn knew that her brother's annoying overprotection was simply his way of showing that he cared.

But it was still annoying!

When the siblings finally reached the door of The Stables, Eomer was just reaching for the door when it was suddenly swung open from inside by two hobbits.

"Merry! Pippin!"

"Eowyn!" Pippin exclaimed, obviously surprised to see her. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Same reason as you, I imagine," Eomer answered for her.

Eowyn nodded, remembering her conversation with Merry earlier that day about Elrohir's party. However, she suddenly realized that the two hobbits were coming out the door instead of in. "Don't tell me you're leaving Elrohir's party already?"

Merry nodded. "I've got another party to go to."

Eomer looked skeptical. "Who else would have a party on a Tuesday night?"

But his sister remembered the rest of her earlier conversation with the hobbit and smugly answered her brother, "Elrohir's twin, of course!"

Pippin nodded excitedly. "Elladan's party is at the Prancing Pony - there's going to be DANCING!"

Eowyn turned to her hobbit friend, stating simply, "But Merry, YOU don't dance."

"He will if I can get a few drinks in him," Pippin announced boldly.

Merry laughed, shaking his head. "I doubt I'll be drinking THAT much tonight, Pip."

Eowyn laughed and was about to comment when she noticed her brother check his watch again and impatiently tap his foot. "Well, we better be getting inside," Eowyn quickly said to her hobbit friends, "so you'll have to tell me all about it at breakfast tomorrow."

"Make that lunch," Pippin said as they started to walk away. "We'll be up too late to bother getting up for breakfast."

"Speak for yourself, lazy," Merry teased, playfully shoving his cousin.

Eowyn laughed. "Behave, you too! And have fun!" And then she hurried inside after her brother.

...

The party at The Stables had been fun, but Pippin couldn't wait to get to the Prancing Pony. After all, how could watching polo on giant TV-screens even compete with a dance club? But Pippin knew that Merry had felt it was important to make an appearance at Elrohir's party, and everyone had seemed happy to see their tiny teammate and his friend.

"All the polo team members sure are tall," Pippin commented as they hurried down the street.

Merry shrugged. "The easier to ride the ponies, I guess."

"That doesn't say much for YOUR polo playing abilities then," Pippin teased.

He'd expected some sort of smart-ass retort from his cousin, but Merry was too busy staring at the large sign hanging in front of the dance club. Pippin followed his gaze to the giant rainbow "N" which took the place of the initial "Pr" in the dance club's usual logo.

"'Join us every Tuesday night for Gay night at the Nancing Pony,'" Pippin read aloud, "'where we play the latest in elvectronic beats.' Oh Merry, this'll be perfect!"

"Perfectly horrible," Merry said, clearly upset. "How could Elladan do this to me?"

Pippin sighed frustratedly - Merry could be so melodramatic sometimes. "I don't think Elladan CHOSE to be conceived on a Tuesday just to torture you, Merry. Now c'mon - this party'll be fun!"

Pippin grabbed his cousin's hand, planning to lead him inside, but Merry quickly released himself from Pippin's grip. "I'm not holding your hand in public, Pip - I don't care what night of the week it is."

"Then stop being such a baby and come inside with me."

"But..." Merry started and then lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "But what if someone sees us go in there? They'll think we're..."

"Gay?" Pippin helpfully finished Merry's sentence for him, but Merry's response was to frantically shush him.

Lowering his own voice, Pippin continued, "I don't see what the big deal is, Merry. First of all, we ARE. But also, it's a PARTY. I'm sure some of Elladan's friends are straight, so going to his party won't mean anything about you one way or the other to anyone who sees us there."

Merry nodded slowly, clearly thinking it through. "I suppose."

Pippin smiled - he was glad Merry wasn't going to be a butt about this. Pippin started into the club again, and this time Merry reluctantly followed.

As soon as they stepped inside, Pippin heard the opening strains of the catchy new dance song "Emergency Exit".

"Ooh, I love this song!" Pippin said excitedly. "Let's go dance!"

Merry shook his head distractedly as he looked around the crowded floor. "Not now, Pip."

"C'mon," Pippin pleased, grabbing his cousin's forearm and trying to drag him onto the dance floor.

But Merry calmly freed himself from his cousin's grip. "I want to go find Elladan."

"You can find him later," Pippin said, a whine creeping into his voice. "I want to dance NOW!"

"Nothing's stopping you, Pip - go dance."

Pippin couldn't believe Merry was being so mean. "But I don't WANT to dance by myself. I want to dance with YOU!"

"Well, I'm going to talk to Elladan," Merry said, pointing to the party's host across the floor. "And when you're done pouting, you can come find me."

Pippin stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched Merry disappear into the crowd of party guests and clubbers. This was a stupid party, and he was mad he'd let Merry talk him into coming!

But the steady dance beat soon invaded his sulk, and Pippin involuntarily began to bounce to the music.

'Just because Merry's a party pooper doesn't mean he has to spoil MY good time,' Pippin decided, quickly making his way out onto the crowded dance floor.

...

"Great party, Elrohir," Eomer said, patting his friend on the back. "So how old does this make you?"

"Still not too old for your sister," Elrohir said mischievously, taking hold of Eowyn's hand and kissing it. "You look lovely tonight, Eowyn."

Eomer knew that his teammate was only saying it to make him mad, and it was working like a charm. Eomer watched as his sister blushed, looking uncomfortably down at her casual outfit.

"I'm sorry I'm not really dressed for a party," Eowyn said apologetically.

"Nonsense," Elrohir said. "I'm sure you look lovely in everything. Or even nothing."

Eomer cleared his throat loudly, making his continued presence known before Elrohir embarrassed his sister even more.

But the elf just calmly turned to his teammate, suggesting, "Why don't you go get a drink, Eomer? Drinks are on the house tonight." Picking up an odd-shaped glass with a red umbrella and an icy pink liquid, Elrohir offered, "Eowyn, perhaps you'd like-"

Eomer put his arm out to stop the exchange. "I'll go get you a ginger ale, Eowyn." Then he added, more for his friend's benefit than his sister's, "I'll be RIGHT back."

Eomer hurried off to the bar to get their drinks, determined not to leave Eowyn alone with Elrohir for too long. After all, he didn't trust the elf.

In fact, he didn't trust ANY of these college boys. He knew exactly the sorts of things college boys fantasize about because he WAS one. And the sorts of things HE fantasized doing to the cute blonde girl in his poli sci class were exactly the sorts of things he didn't want ANY boy doing to his little sister EVER!

Of course, this party wasn't helping matters. Birthdays were one thing, but celebrating a "conception day" practically FORCED the party-goers to think about sex.

And that was just what Eomer and his fellow college boys did NOT need!

As Eomer waited at the bar for the drinks, he suddenly felt a friendly tap on his shoulder.

"It's about time you two got here, "Theodred said to his cousin. "I was afraid you weren't going to show. What took you two so long?"

Eomer rolled his eyes and gestured his head in Eowyn's direciton. "Three guesses."

Theodred shared a laugh with his cousin. "Is that girl EVER on time?" He then looked back across the room at his little cousin, adding, "You know, our little Wynnie has grown into quite a looker. And still as good on a horse as ever. You know, if she weren't my cousin-"

"Which she is!"

Eomer's voice held more venom than he'd intended, but luckily Theodred seemed to understand.

"Whoa there, big brother," Theodred said, putting a comforting hand on Eomer's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about protecting her from ME. In fact, I don't think you have to worry about protecting her from ANYONE - Wynnie can take care of herself."

Eomer nodded, though he didn't really believe it. Eowyn had led a sheltered life so far, and he worried that her naivete would get her into trouble one of these days - not because she didn't know HOW to protect herself, but because she wouldn't recognize the NEED to protect herself until it was too late.

The bartender handed Eomer his drinks. Turning to his cousin, Eomer explained, "Well, I'd best be getting back to her before Elrohir gets too carried away with his flirting."

Theodred nodded absently, his attention already returned to the polo match playing on the giant TV screen behind the bar. "Yeah, later, cousin."

Eomer made his way back through the crowd toward his sister, momentarily distracted as he passed a buxom waitress carrying a tray full of empty glasses. He managed to pull his eyes away from her low-cut blouse when he overheard Elrohir's latest comment to his sister: "I hear you're quite good at handling a sword."

Eomer's face flushed with rage at the suggestive comment, and if he'd been closer, he wouldn't slugged the elf, party host or no. But as he was still too far away to rescue his sister, Elrohir continued right on.

"Aragorn says you're one of the best fencers on the team, even though you're only a-"

"-A girl?" Eomer heard his sister bitterly finished for him.

But Elrohir laughed at her response. "I was going to say 'a freshman'."

Eowyn blushed, clearly embarrassed by her rash response.

Her brother was having the exact same reaction - because his mind had been in the gutter after seeing the buxom waitress, he had naturally assumed that Elrohir's had been as well, and that his comment about "swords" had been a euphemism. Eomer was now very relieved that the distance had prevented him from attacking the elf, for he would have surely humiliated himself, not to mention his sister.

But Elrohir, unaware that the crowd of partygoers had just spared Eomer a humiliation and him a punch, couldn't help but tease Eowyn for her response.

"I see you have a bit of your brother's temper, Eowyn. I'm glad you don't have your sword with you tonight, or I might've become skewered at my own party."

Eowyn's face continued to grow more and more red as Elrohir went on. In order to protect his sister from further embarrassment, Eomer quickly stepped up to her, handing her a glass as he said, "Here's your ginger ale, sis." Then, in an attempt to change the subject, he continued, "Did you notice the score of the match, Elrohir? The Stallions are up by a point."

As the elf turned to glance at one of the big TV screens, Eowyn smiled at her brother and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Eomer merely nodded and continued to engage Elrohir in a lively discussion about the match, happy that he'd been able to come to his little sister's rescue after all.

...

"The 'NANCING' Pony?" Merry teased the party's host, his eyebrows raised skeptically. "Let me guess - YOU came up with the name?"

Elladano nodded, obviously pleased with himself. "Can you believe they didn't even HAVE a 'gay night' when I first came to MEU?"

Merry laughed. "It looks like you quickly remedied that."

"So what do you think of the place, Bucky?" the elf asked pointedly, and Merry could feel his face grow warm under the scrutiny.

The hobbit cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh,...it's not really my sort of place. I'm not much of a dancer." Merry's glance wandered out to the dancers, and he was rewarded with the sight of his lover happily dancing in the midst of the crowded floor. "Though Pippin seems to be enjoying himself."

"Others seem to be enjoying him, too," the elf responded cryptically before adding, "I'm really glad you brought Fiddle Boy with you."

Merry nodded. He didn't want Elladan to know that he never would've made it inside the dance club if Pippin hadn't convinced him it would be all right. But his lover had been right - because this was a party, his mere presence here on "gay night" wouldn't mean anything to those who saw him here. After all, Elladan had straight friends, too.

Didn't he?

"I don't see any girls here at your party," Merry said, nervously looking around for any sign of straight partygoers.

Elladan shrugged. "My sister was here earlier, though I don't suppose she counts. And Vanadesse and Petunia from the debate team said they may show up later." The elf must've noticed Merry's discomfort for he added, "And I have other straight guy friends here, too. In fact, my friend Legolas was just cutting a rug out on the dance floor a few moments ago, though I don't know where he's gotten to now."

As Merry turned his head to check out the dance floor again, he was practically bowled over by Pippin.

"Whoa, Pip!" Merry said, steadying himself. He then noticed the look of sheer terror in his lover's eyes and became suddenly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You have to save me!" Pippin said, desperately clutching Merry's arm.

Merry looked around, trying to see what horrors were about the attack, but he saw nothing but smiling faces. "Save you from what, Pip?"

But Elladan laughed, obviously seeing something that Merry did not. "Yeah, I'm afraid the boys are always excited by fresh meat, especially one as tasty as little Fiddle Boy here." The elf then excused himself, turning away from the hobbits to happily greet a newly arrived party guest.

Merry turned back to the crowd, further confused by Elladan's comment. Merry knew that orcs had been known to feast on hobbits, but this crowd was mainly composed of elves and men.

Pippin continued to cling tightly to Merry's arm. "I was just dancing, Merry, and suddenly I noticed that all the boys around me were staring at me and smiling." Pippin shuddered uncomfortably before adding, "And when Big Folk are 'happy', being waist-high to them is the LAST place you want to be!"

Merry suddenly understood. But instead of being scared like Pippin, or amused like Elladan, Merry was overcome by jealousy. After all, it was bad enough that every hobbit lass in the The Shire was in love with Pippin, but now it seemed that the entire Big Folk population of the Nancing Pony was in love with him as well!

It simply wasn't fair!

Angrily disentangling himself from Pippin's grip, Merry snapped, "Well, YOU were the one who wanted to come here!"

Pippin said nothing, merely staring at Merry with a look of shock on his face and hurt in his eyes.

Ordinarily, seeing Pippin so hurt would've melted Merry's heart, but he was bitter, and right now he wanted Pippin to feel as upset as he did.

Merry crossed his arms and turned away from Pippin, not wanting to see his hurt expression any longer. But as Merry looked out at the crowded dance floor, a dwarf in tight leather pants passed close by, giving the hobbits a flirtatious wink as he went.

And suddenly Merry knew exactly how Pippin was feeling. It wasn't necessarily a compliment to have some stranger be attracted to you - in fact, it felt downright creepy. And Pippin had been alone on the dance floor SURROUNDED by strangers - no wonder he'd freaked out.

Wanting to remedy the situation as quickly as possible, Merry took Pippin's arm gently, saying, "Hey, let's go find us a quiet place where we can talk." And thankfully, Pippin followed without a struggle.

...

As soon as Arwen got to The Stables, she started looking around for Aragorn. As she'd explained to her brother, Aragorn had mentioned to her that he'd planned to stop by both parties, but she hadn't seen him anywhere over at the dance club. And surely if he was here, she'd find him with her brother.

She eventually spotted Elrohir, but he wasn't with Aragorn. Instead he was involved in a lively discussion with a human couple. She was just heading their way when Gamling, one of her brother's teammates, stopped her.

"Hey Arwen - good to see you."

Arwen turned and smiled at the man. "Yes, good to see you, too." She gestured across the crowded room to her brother. "Do you know who my brother's speaking to?"

Gamling followed her gaze. "Oh, that's Coach Theoden's niece and her brother," he offered cheerfully.

Arwen looked back at the couple, now seeing the family resemblance - the same reddish-blonde hair, the same noble profile.

The same blushing faces.

Gamling must've noticed the same thing for he laughed, adding, "Yeah, your brother's been riding them both fairly hard since they got here. You know how Elrohir likes to tease."

Arwen nodded, being in a position to know this fact better than anyone. She was well aware that both her brothers were never really happy unless they were making someone else feel uncomfortable. And since she'd borne the brunt of their teasing since birth, she always felt the need to rescue others who were suffering the same. So she quickly excused herself from Gamling and headed across the crowded bar towards her brother.

"You really should come to practice tomorrow," Ro was saying to the girl as Arwen approached. "I'm sure the team would love to see you play. We scrimmage every Wednesday at practice, Shirts versus Skins - and as captain of the Skins, I can guarantee you'll be my first pick."

"Ro!" Arwen was aghast at her brother's suggestive comment. Teasing was one thing, but making that kind of comment in front of the girl's brother was totally uncalled for, and Arwen was shocked that he would do such a thing.

But her brother seemed oblivious to her scornful tone. "Hey, sis - I wondered when you'd get here. How was Danny's party going?"

Arwen didn't want to just let the topic of Ro's rudeness go, but she realized that to comment on it now might embarrass the girl all over again. So Arwen went along with the topic change, answering, "His party's fun - just what you'd expect."

Ro grinned. "I'd expect him to be making out on the dance floor by now."

Arwen seized the opportunity to reply pointedly, "No, Danny is actually being a POLITE host." Turning to the girl, she added, "I'm going to go get a drink at the bar - would you like to join me?"

Arwen saw the look of relief on the girl's face as she replied, "Oh yes, I'd love a refill."

"She's only drinking ginger ale," the girl's brother called after them as Arwen led the girl away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the girl said, "Thank you so much for rescuing me."

Arwen shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I'm just sorry my brother was bothering you so."

The girl shook her head. "He wasn't bothering me nearly as much as my own brother."

Arwen smiled, remembering his "ginger ale" comment. "A bit overprotective?" she asked.

"More like over-smothering. The past few years he's suddenly started treating me like a glass doll that's liable to break at any moment."

Arwen knew exactly how she felt - while her brothers always teased her themselves, they had always been fiercely protective of how she was treated by others. "I think that's just what big brothers do," she explained.

But the girl shook her head. "But Eomer wasn't always like that. He used to treat me like a friend, a comrade. We'd ride horses together, play games together, even fight together. But now that's all changed."

Arwen felt a sudden twinge of jealousy towards the girl. While her brothers had always been protective of her, they'd NEVER treated her as an equal. Perhaps it was because they were twins - two halves of the same whole - so they didn't want or need to connect with her in that kind of close way. But she often wished that they had.

But if this girl's relationship with her brother had changed from comrade to protector, there had to be a reason for it. "Maybe he felt okay being your friend when you were kids," Arwen said, thinking aloud, "but now that you're a pretty young woman, he feels like your relationship HAS to change." Arwen continued, as if she were summing up a court case: "He now sees you as someone that other boys might be interested in, and he feels he needs to protect you from unwanted advances."

'From boys like my brother,' Arwen silently added to herself.

The girl nodded skeptically. "But I can handle myself, and he knows it. I thought going out for the fencing team would prove to him that I'm capable of protecting myself, but he seems to have gotten even more protective of me since school started."

A chill had gone down Arwen's spine at the girl's mention of the fencing team. Arwen desperately clung to the hope that perhaps TWO girls had joined the team this fall, but somehow she doubted it.

She needed to know the truth before her imagination got the best of her, so trying to act as nonchalant as possible, Arwen commented, "You know, we were never properly introduced. My name is Arwen."

Extending a friendly hand for a shake, the girl replied, "And I'm Eowyn."

Arwen felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. She had heard a lot from Aragorn about "Eowyn", "the girl on the fencing team", ever since practices started. But Arwen now realized that, despite all she'd heard about this girl, she'd never actually heard a physical description.

Yet Arwen had automatically formed a crystal clear image of Aragorn's new friend, the "tenacious little fighter". In her mind, Eowyn was a homely girl, with short boyish hair, square manly features, and an androgynous muscular body.

In other words, not a threat.

But this girl seemed the exact opposite. She was naturally pretty, even in her faded t-shirt and pony tail. And she seemed very nice and personable, not to mention fiercely independent and strong-willed.

And this was who Aragorn had been talking about CONSTANTLY for weeks!

Arwen wondered if she'd been missing something in Aragorn's casual comments? Had he really been leading up to dump her for this pretty blonde girl?

Arwen suddenly felt the need to talk to Aragorn.

But Eowyn's hand was still extended, and Arwen didn't want to be rude. So she quickly shook the girl's hand before saying, "I'm really sorry - I just remembered I need to make a phone call."

And Arwen hurried off into the crowd, frantically looking for a quiet spot where she could use her cellphone.

...

Legolas sighed, uncomfortably shifting his weight from one foot to another. This was NOT how he'd planned to spend his evening. After all, Elladan had promised him a night of fun and dancing - not a night of hiding in a bathroom stall.

But what else could Legolas do? Everywhere he went in the dance club he was met by winks and leers. And after his uninhibited display on the dance floor earlier, he wouldn't have been surprised if several boys had followed him into the bathroom. Luckily they hadn't, and Legolas had been safely tucked away alone in here ever since, free from their attentions.

It wasn't that Legolas was offended by their attractions - he was, on some level, aware of how attractive he was. Legolas had inherited all his father's delicate features, from his high cheek bones and pale blue eyes to his long, beautiful blonde hair. In fact, Legolas often commented that he would have doubted his maternity had he not shared his mother's swift and violent temper - his eyes even seemed to turn her deep brown color when angered, which was more often than Legolas liked to admit.

But Legolas wasn't angered now - he was merely uncomfortable because he didn't like all the flirtatious attention from strangers. Tonight the dance club was filled with gay boys - not that there's anything wrong with that! - but that meant that Legolas didn't share an attraction with any of the partygoers who were trying their hardest to flirt with him.

So now here he was, standing in a locked bathroom stall, trying to hide from them all.

Legolas heard the door to the bathroom open and immediately stepped further back into the stall, almost tripping over the toilet bowl. He didn't want anyone to think he was a pervert simply loitering in the bathroom stall.

Of course, after seeing what all went on out on the dance floor, Legolas began to wonder if the entire club wasn't filled with perverts.

And two of them had just entered the bathroom, ignoring the urinals and instead both entering the stall next to Legolas, excitedly whispering. Legolas closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what sorts of activities might be taking place only a few inches away on the other side of the metal walls. But closing his eyes made his keen sense of hearing even keener, and he could hear what the two next door were whispering about.

"We'll be safe in here for now," said one voice.

"But we can't stay in here all evening, Merry! We'll have to leave sometime, and then how will we get through the crowd?"

"Don't worry about that now, Pippin - let's just relax and catch our breaths for a moment."

Legolas's eyes immediately opened at the sound of his friend's name, and without thinking he asked aloud, "Pippin?"

Almost immediately he heard the first voice scold, "Pippin!" as suddenly the Took's face appeared, peeking under the stall.

"Legolas!" Pippin said, looking up at his friend in the next stall. "What are you doing in here?"

The disembodied voice of Merry scolded, "He's probably wishing he had some privacy while he used the facilities!"

Pippin's head disappeared from under the stall as he stood up again, and Legolas heard him say, "But he's not going, Merry. He's just standing there. See? His pants aren't even down."

Legolas blushed - now they would probably mistake HIM for a pervert.

Pippin's head reappeared as he asked again, "So what ARE you doing in here, Legolas?"

Not knowing what else to say, the elf merely replied, "Hiding."

Pippin grinned. "So are we! Were lots of boys hitting on you?"

Legolas nodded, surprised that the hobbit had figured it out.

In the meantime, Merry had leaned over as well, peeking under the stall just in time to see the elf's nod.

"They kept hitting on Pippin, too," Merry said, and Legolas thought he detected just the slightest hint of jealousy in his tone. "That's why we escaped in here."

"I know!" Pippin said, eagerly starting to crawl under the wall into Legolas's stall. "We should all hide together!"

"Pippin!" Merry scolded, but the Took was already successfully on the other side.

"C'mon, Merry," Pippin said, seemingly oblivious to Merry's scolding tone. "Crawl under. We can have our own party all hiding together."

Legolas saw Merry's doubtful look, so he encouraged, "Pippin's right - we might as well make the best of it. After all, this IS supposed to be a party."

"Okay," Merry sighed, "but I'm not crawling under."

Merry's head disappeared as he stood up, and Legolas unlocked the stall door so that the hobbit could get in.

Suddenly the outside door to the bathroom opened, and Merry ran into their stall like a shot, loudly colliding with Pippin and the toilet bowl as Legolas quickly latched the door after him.

Then, as the ridiculousness of their situation hit them, the three partygoers inside the crowded stall started giggling uncontrollably, not caring what the man at the urinal might think.

...

Aragorn shook hands with Elladan, saying, "It's been fun, but I've gotta be heading off."

"But you just got here!" the elf protested.

Aragorn shook his head in amusement - elves were never any good at keeping track of time, especially the twins when they were having fun. "I've really got to go."

Elladan's eyes suddenly twinkled with mischief. "Got a hot date? I promise I won't tell my sister. Or is it WITH my sister? If so, I promise not to tell my dad."

Knowing there was no way to win, Aragorn merely smiled and said, "Happy Conception Day - see you later."

As Aragorn weaved his way through the crowd of clubbers and partygoers, he pulled out his cellphone, curious to see exactly how long he had really been there. The clock on his phone let him know that Elladan's conception day had actually ended over an hour ago, and the flashing envelope let him know that he'd missed five calls. Aragorn realized that he'd forgotten to switch it to vibrate, and he obviously hadn't been able to hear the rings over the loud, pulsing music.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hear his messages in this environment either, he made a bee-line for the bathroom, thinking that the music wouldn't be so loud in there.

As soon as he entered the seemingly empty bathroom, Aragorn pushed the button on his phone to call his voice mail. But before it connected, Aragorn suddenly heard voices coming from inside one of the bathroom stalls:

"Ow! That was my knee!"

"Sorry! I'm trying to get more comfortable."

Without thinking, Aragorn glanced under the closed door of the stall and saw three pairs of feet - one pair shod and the other two bare and hairy.

Aragorn immediately hung up his phone and walked out of the bathroom, deciding that he could just as easily check his messages when he got outside.

...


	55. Chapter 55

**Kissiversary** - by Corli and Kel

.

_**Elladan helps Merry deal with his three -month "kissiversary date" with Pippin.**_

_**.**_

"Hey," Pippin said as he threw open the dorm room door.

"Hey yourself," Merry said, not even looking up from his computer.

After dropping his violin case and his books on the spare bed, Pippin came over and wrapped his arms around his roommate from behind. After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Pippin whispered seductively in

his ear, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Merry, who was busy trying to correct the grammar on an article written by a junior who should've known better, absently answered, "Friday."

Pippin sighed frustratedly. "Yes. And-?"

After a moment, Merry realized that Pippin was still waiting for an answer. "I don't know, Pip - what is tomorrow?"

Pippin grinned widely. "It's our three-month kissiversary."

Merry laughed. "What's a 'kissiversary'?"

"It's an anniversary of our first kiss."

Merry smiled, suddenly lost in the memory of that kiss. His senses still remembered every detail - the cool air of the summer evening; the sound of the river flowing beneath them; the taste of Pippin's wine-soaked lips...

"So what are we gonna do?"

Merry's mind screeched back to the present with Pippin's question.

"What do you mean, Pip?"

"I MEAN, it's a big deal! Three whole months since we kissed! We have to do something to celebrate."

"I don't know, Pip-" Merry began warily, but Pippin wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Um..." Merry scratched his head. "What do YOU want to do, Pip?"

To Merry's frustration, Pippin shrugged blankly. "I dunno. Something different, I guess."

"Different?"

"Yeah, you know, different. I don't wanna just eat dinner in the cafeteria and then watch TV in the lounge. I wanna do something...different."

Merry laughed. "You don't have anything more specific in mind?"

Pippin shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Surprise me."

"Surprise you, huh?" Merry teased, leaning back in his chair to press closer to Pippin. "We could always turn out the lights."

"Don't be cheeky!" Pippin laughed. "We've been so busy all week, and I just want to have a nice evening out with my Merry."

"Out?" Merry repeated as his stomach turned somersaults.

"Of course 'out', silly," Pippin said. "You can't go on a kissiversary date 'in'."

"A date?" Merry repeated.

"Yes," Pippin said, nuzzling his cheek against Merry's, "just you and me, out together on our first kissiversary date."

Stalling for time, Merry glanced at the computer screen long enough to save his document, then looked back at Pippin, who smiled at him expectantly. Merry smiled back uneasily. "Okay, Pip. I'll...see what I can come up with."

"YAY!" Pippin cheered. "I can't wait! Okay, I'm off to choir now."

A quick kiss and Pippin was out the door, leaving the room quiet again.

Merry immediately grabbed the telephone on the desk, dialing numbers furiously. "Please be there, please be there!"

The phone picked up, and Merry heard a familiar voice answer, "The Twins' House of Whoring, how may I help you?"

Merry laughed, despite the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Thank goodness you're home, Elladan!"

The lyrical laughter chimed through the receiver. "This is actually Elrohir. Hold on."

Merry tapped his foot impatiently as Elrohir called out to his twin brother. A moment later, an almost identical voice cooed, "This is Elladan - how can I be of service?"

"Oh Elladan, I'm so glad you're home!"

"Bucky? Calm down. Linwenya Lily's."

"Huh?" Merry's heart was pounding, so he was in no mood to attempt to decipher Elladan's strange Elvish expressions.

"Linwenya Lily's," Elladan repeated. "Best Elvish fusion restaurant in the area. Great ambience, not TOO expensive, and very discrete."

Merry's head was spinning. "WHAT are you talking about?"

"A restaurant. For your first date with Fiddle Boy. Isn't that why you called?"

Merry blinked, startled. "Um...yes. How did you know?"

"Simple. I'm a mind reader."

Merry was flabbergasted. "What?"

Elladan laughed. "Bucky, please. It's three months since you kissed, right?"

Merry nodded dumbly, forgetting that Elladan couldn't see him.

Elladan continued unabated. "Then of COURSE you guys are going out to celebrate. The kissiversary is a very important milestone!"

Merry finally found his voice, though his thoughts still weren't very coherent. "But 'going out,' Elladan! 'Going out!'"

"As I said, Bucky, Linwenya Lily's is DISCRETE. Local politicians go there to meet with their mistresses...or, more often, their boy toys. So no one's gonna look twice at two hobbit lads out on a simple date."

"But—" Merry began, but the elf cut him off before his protest could be voiced.

"'But' nothing, Bucky. You're READY for this. It's a big step, but it's time to take it."

"But I don't think I'm ready, Elladan," Merry protested. "Pippin wants this great romantic date, but I'm absolutely petrified. What if someone sees us?"

"Bucky," Elladan's voice was gentle but firm, "Who cares if someone sees you? You spend so much time worrying about other people, but what about Pippin? You love him, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then start acting like it! Think of HIS feelings. Don't worry about anyone else."

"But what about ME?" Merry asked, starting to get angry. "What about MY feelings? I'm upset and worried, but Pippin doesn't even care. All he wants is a stupid date. He doesn't even care how I feel about it."

Elladan paused for a moment before responding. "You really think that Pippin doesn't care about your feelings?" he asked flatly.

"YES!" Merry instantly answered.

Elladan paused again before saying, "Then why isn't Fiddle Boy shouting it from the rooftops?"

Merry frowned, having failed to follow the elf's train of thought. "Shouting what?"

"That he loves you, of course."

Now it was Merry's turn to pause as he tried to understand. "You think that if Pippin didn't care about my feelings then he'd be shouting that he loves me from the rooftops? That makes no sense."

"Sure it does. Fiddle Boy doesn't seem to me to be the type to be shy about sharing HIS feelings with others. If it were merely up to him, he'd be letting all of Middle Earth know how much he loves you. But he knows you're not ready for that. He DOES care about you, which is why he's doing his best to keep your relationship as quiet as possible."

Merry sat quietly, his phone to his ear, as Elladan's words sunk in.

The elf continued. "Three months, Bucky. Three months you've been together, and he hasn't asked for a single date. Don't you think it's time he got HIS way for once?"

Merry almost blurted out that Pippin ALWAYS gets his way but held his tongue. Although he didn't want to admit it, Merry had to admit Elladan was right – he HAD been calling the shots in some ways.

There was a long moment of silence. "Bucky? You still there?" Elladan finally spoke up.

"You're right," Merry mumbled almost inaudibly.

But not to Elladan's keen elf ears. "I'm sorry, what was that, Bucky?" he chuckled impishly.

Merry sighed in annoyance. "I know you heard me! I said you were right. Happy?"

"Very," Elladan said, obviously pleased with himself.

"So," Merry said, eager to change the subject, "what would be a good time to go? I want to make the reservations for a time when there won't be many people there."

"What night were you thinking of?"

"Tomorrow night."

Elladan laughed. "A Friday night? You're kidding, right?"

Merry felt smaller than usual. "No. Why?"

"You have to get reservations WEEKS in advance for a Friday night."

"Oh."

Elladan laughed again. "Don't be so glum, Bucky! I'm friends with the host. Let me call him and I'll get back to you, okay? I'm sure I can work a little of my magic."

"Yeah...sure." Merry mumbled, already imagining the disastrous evening that awaited him.

"Bucky, listen to me. I will call you back in fifteen minutes, okay? I PROMISE you that I will find someplace special for your date. If not Lily's, then someplace equally good."

"And discrete," Merry added pointedly.

"And discrete," Elladan confirmed. "Trust me. You and Fiddle Boy will both have a wonderful time. I guarantee you'll get lucky. Oh wait...you don't have any problems with that, do you?" Merry swore he could HEAR Elladan winking.

Merry chuckled, feeling some of the tension leave his body. "Thanks, Elladan. I really appreciate this."

"I know you do. You're welcome, Bucky. We'll figure out a way you can repay me later!"

...

Elladan was as good as his word. Linwenya Lily's was a lovely restaurant, with a cozy atmosphere that immediately made the two hobbits feel comfortable. Though the building was constructed in the high, open Elvish style, the restaurant was decorated with abundant flowering plants and beautifully-turned wood furniture that reminded Merry of the parlor at Brandy Hall. There was a large stone fireplace in the back of the dining room – Merry felt the warmth of the fire as soon as they entered the restaurant.

The host greeted Merry and Pippin and immediately seated them at a table near the fire. "Our best table," he chirped as he handed menus to the hobbits. "Any friends of Elladan's are friends of mine."

"Thank you," said Pippin, grinning up at the tall elf as he took the menu.

"My pleasure. Our specials today are the baked Baranduin river trout wrapped in mallorn leaves and the venison steak with mushroom gravy. I recommend the mushroom and sausage cobbler in seasoned lembas crust - it's our most popular dish. Your server is Hortensia. She'll be with you in just a moment. Enjoy your meal!" The elf hurried away to seat other guests.

There was a brief moment of blissful silence before Pippin grabbed Merry's hand and enthused, "This is SO GREAT, Merry! Look at this menu! There's so much I've never eaten before!" He turned to a page in the menu and pointed to an impossible-to-pronounce entree. "I don't even know what that is, but I want to try it! Can we each order something different and share? Because that way we can both try something new. Ooh, and look at the desserts! Lembas pie, Merry!"

"I take it you approve, then?"

"More than approve! It's PERFECT, Merry!"

"I'm glad. Happy kissiversary, Pip." Merry was so pleased by his success that for a moment he forgot they were in a busy restaurant. He leaned over the table to press a soft kiss to Pippin's cheek, and didn't even mind when Pippin turned his head at the last moment to meet Merry's lips with his own.

"Ahem!"

Merry and Pippin were startled out of their kiss by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see a matronly hobbit standing before their table.

"Good evening, lads! Welcome to Linwenya Lily's. My name is Hortensia, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you two something to drink while you look at those menus?"

"Yes, please," Merry said, flipping through the menu, "is there a wine list?"

"Last page, honey," Hortensia said.

Merry turned to the last page of the menu and nearly gasped aloud at the seemingly hundreds of wines listed in tiny print. "Um..."

"Tell you what, how about I give you a few moments?" She smiled at the couple.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Pippin answered, as Merry fretted over the wine list.

"I thought you didn't like wine," Pippin said to Merry, chuckling.

Merry looked up from the wine list and shrugged. "I don't. Not really. But you do. And anyway, that's what you do on a date. You eat and drink things that you wouldn't normally have, because it's a special occasion."

"You don't have to get wine if you don't want. I'd be just as happy with a nice pint of ale. Maybe they have some microbrews, if you want to get fancy," Pippin teased.

"Now THAT I can handle," Merry grinned as he flipped to the beer list.

Pippin leaned around the corner of the table to read over Merry's shoulder. "Ooh, Dol Amroth Dark! I want to try that!"

"You know, we have TWO menus if you want your own."

"No thanks, I'm fine sharing," Pippin said as he scooted his chair around to be closer to Merry's.

Merry sighed. The chair had made a loud screeching noise against the floor, and now Merry felt every eye in the restaurant on them. He suddenly regretted the earlier kiss because now Pippin would be expecting that sort of public display of affection all evening, and Merry simply wasn't ready to supply it.

So Merry ignored Pippin and concentrated on the menu, trying to block out his insecurities. But as he was reading about the sautéed spiderlegs imported all the way from Mirkwood, he suddenly felt Pippin discretely take his hand under the table.

Merry turned to look at Pippin, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Leaning in, and whispering so quietly that even Merry could barely hear him, Pippin said, "This is exactly what I wanted for tonight - thank you," as he gave Merry's hand a grateful squeeze.

Merry's heart melted under Pippin's loving gaze. He suddenly knew Elladan was right - Pippin WAS making an effort to try to be discrete in order to please Merry, even though he wasn't always successful. And Merry realized it was about time he returned the favor.

Merry flipped to the last page of the menu, announcing loudly, "I think we definitely need some wine tonight. After all, what's a kissiversary date without a little wine?"

...

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

As consciousness slowly returned to Merry, the following sensations began to emerge:

1.) his head was throbbing something fierce;

2.) he was alone in bed;

3.) the room was not completely dark, thanks to the curtain edges having grown light; and

4.) the phone was ringing.

Merry suppressed 1 and, groaning, struggled out of bed to take care of 4.

"Yeah?" Merry mumbled into the receiver, grateful the loud ringing had finally stopped.

"So how'd it go?"

It took Merry a moment to recognize the cheerful voice on the other end. "Elladan?"

"No, it's your mother. Of COURSE it's me, Bucky! I wanted to call when Fiddle Boy was at rehearsal so you could dish about last night - I was ALL the details!"

"How'd you know Pippin would be at rehearsal?" he asked, realizing that explained 2 and then suddenly remembering 1. He returned to the bed with the phone to lie down and hopefully make the headache go away.

Yet Elladan stayed on the line. "My snoggee from last night mentioned his morning orchestra rehearsal, so I realized it was the perfect opportunity to catch you without Fiddle Boy."

"'Snoggee'?" Merry repeated, amused. "Is that a new Elvish phrase?"

"Only in the 'Pardon my Elvish' sense."

Merry laughed, which made his head hurt more, bringing back his surly mood. "So you figured if YOU had to get up at some indecent hour on a Saturday, you might as well get ME up, too?"

"Indecent?" Elladan laughed. "You do realize it's almost 11."

Merry instantly rolled over to glance at his alarm clock, which indeed announced 10:54 in red lights. "Oh," was all he could think to reply.

But this was enough for Elladan. The cheerful elf laughed. "I guess I should've warned you about the wine - it's a wee bit potent."

"You think?" Merry said, feeling his head throb with the hangover.

"So if you had THAT much wine, either the date went swimmingly or it was a total disaster. Quick, tell me before I die of anticipation!"

Merry shook his head, mumbling into the phone, "You are SUCH a drama queen." He then paused for his own dramatic effect, enjoying torturing his friend, before answering, "And yes, it went well."

"Fiddle Boy liked the place?"

"Pip LOVED the place - the food, the ambience-"

"The company," Elladan interrupted.

Merry ignored him and went on. "It's the happiest I've seen Pip since we got back."

'And the happiest -I've- been since we got back,' Merry silently realized.

"And it's all thanks to you," he continued aloud, genuinely grateful that Elladan had convinced him to go through with the date.

"Not ME," Elladan protested. "It's all thanks to YOU, Bucky. After all, -I- wasn't the one snogging him last night."

Merry smiled as all his memories of the date came flooding back. Pippin's joy had been contagious, and the wine had certainly helped, too. After his initial discomfort, Merry had relaxed, so much so he hadn't even worried about people seeing them leave the restaurant together hand in hand. He suddenly realized that he hadn't spared a single thought for Grishnakh the entire night...and the world hadn't ended!

And Merry knew he definitely owed it all to the smug elf on the other end of the phone.

"I mean it, Elladan. Pip and I both owe you a debt of gratitude, not just for the reservations but for...for everything!"

"Ooh, a debt, huh?" Elladan said gleefully, and Merry could practically see the elf wiggling his eyebrows suggestively through the phone. "When do I get to collect?"

Merry laughed, bringing his headache back to the forefront, causing his laugh to end in a mumbled groan.

Elladan laughed, too. "You better go hydrate, Bucky. If I know Fiddle Boy, he'll be anxious for some morning-after snogging, and he's not likely to take 'No thanks, I have a headache' for an answer."

Merry nodded to himself, knowing the elf was right.

Now that he thought about it, he realized his stomach was growling, too, and no wonder - he'd already missed 1st AND 2nd breakfast!

"I promise I'll take care of myself, for Pip's sake as well as my own."

"That's my little Bucky, always thinking of others," Elladan said cheerfully before hanging up.

As Merry set down the phone, he momentarily wondered what exactly the elf meant by his final teasing comment. Then his stomach growled and he hurriedly got up, eager to get to elevenses.

...


	56. Chapter 56

_**56) Prelude to Parents Weekend **__- written by Corli_

_._

_**The students eagerly discuss their plans for the upcoming Parents Weekend.**_

.

"So...this Saturday...is Parents Weekend," Eowyn managed to get out between lunges.

Aragorn didn't bother to reply. He didn't like to talk when he was practicing. Who was he kidding - he didn't like to talk EVER. But particularly when he was practicing.

And Eowyn hadn't either...at first. But lately, ever since that day he'd plied her with chamomile to soothe her terror, she'd been far more talkative. Downright chatty, even.

Yet she still hadn't opened up to him about what had frightened her so that day. He'd attempted to broach the topic on more than one occasion, but each time she'd quickly changed the subject so that he could learn nothing more.

And he anxiously wanted to know more. For Eowyn was a survivor. A true fighter. Although she looked delicate, Aragorn knew from sparring with her that she was strong, both emotionally and physically.

Which made her terror that day even more upsetting. What could have possibly caused her to flee from her dorm, to be so shaken that she wasn't even aware of her surroundings? Aragorn wanted to know so he could prevent it from happening again.

Of course, Aragorn knew that Eowyn could take of herself. And she already HAD a protective older brother to look after her. But somehow Aragorn felt the need to protect her, too.

Which was why, ever since that day they'd skipped practice together, he'd showed up at her dorm early so they could walk together to practice. She hadn't questioned it, and he was barely aware of his own sudden change in behavior. Perhaps subconsciously he thought that the more time they spent together, the more comfortable she'd feel and the more likely she'd tell him what had happened. But in the meantime, he could simply be there at her side to protect her from it happening again.

Whatever "it" was.

Although Aragorn guessed that "it" probably didn't have anything to do with Parents Weekend!

"Are your-" Eowyn broke off as she narrowly avoided a hit. Resteadying her saber, she started again, "Do you have anyone coming this weekend?"

Aragorn simply grunted and shook his head. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss his orphan status was Eowyn; he knew she'd be all sympathetic and sad on his behalf, and he wasn't in the mood for sympathy; he was in the mood for fencing.

But Eowyn wouldn't let it go. "No one?" she asked, sounding sad already.

Aragorn decided to just be brief and get it out of the way. "My parents are gone. My father died when I was two so I never even knew him."

A cloud seem to pass over Eowyn's face, which made her next words even more surprising.

"You're so lucky."

Aragorn had spent his life roaming Middle Earth. He had befriended dozens of men and elves and wizards, each with very different temperaments. And since coming to MEU, he'd known dwarves and hobbits and even orcs. However, in his entire life, amongst all the individuals he'd ever met, not a single one had ever reacted in such a way.

Aragorn's guard fell, as did his saber, out of confusion more than hurt.

And Eowyn didn't pass up the rare opportunity. She lunged, crying out triumphantly, "15! I win!"

It took Aragorn a moment to realize what had happened, and when he did, he was more than a little upset. It wasn't the idea that he'd lost to a girl - he'd lost to her before when she'd "auditioned" for the team - but that she'd manipulated him in such an underhanded way just to beat him.

"You said that on purpose," he let slip out before he even realized he was speaking. But the idea that Eowyn would cheat had never occurred to him and he was flabbergasted.

Apparently the idea had never occurred to Eowyn either because she looked at him blankly, a smile of sheer joy still on her face. "Said what?"

Her reply was so earnest that Aragorn realized that her comment HADN'T been a purposeful distraction on her part. Her comment, strange as it seemed, had been truthful and from the heart, and thus her win had been rightfully earned, not stolen.

And Aragorn suddenly realized it was the first win she'd had since that day of the audition. Sure, Eowyn had an amazing talent with the saber, but she was no match for him. Aragorn didn't put on airs, but he knew, and he knew Coach Anderson knew, that he was one of the best fencers MEU had ever had. True, Eowyn kept him on his toes, and he had learned more in the past few weeks sparring with her than he had his entire freshman year, but he was still the better fighter and had won every practice bout.

Until now.

Not wanting to rain on her victory parade, Aragorn quickly mumbled, "Never mind."

But Eowyn wasn't letting it go. She stood there, squinting off into space, clearly trying to decipher Aragorn's comment by remembering what she'd said. And Aragorn could tell the instant she remembered for she suddenly gasped and blushed a deep crimson.

"I'm so sorry! I must've sounded incredibly heartless! Please forgive me!"

Aragorn shrugged. "There's nothing to forgive," he replied, though he was now even more intrigued by her response.

"No wonder you let your guard down," Eowyn continued, beating herself up about the entire incident. "I never should've taken that point. What must you think of me?"

"Eowyn, it's fine," Aragorn insisted. "And you deserved the win. Really."

The joyful smile returned to Eowyn's face. "Really?"

Aragorn smiled, reassuring her, "Really." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the time on the clock. "And FYI, practice officially ended 10 minutes ago."

"Oh no you don't," Eowyn playfully scolded. "You don't get out of that loss just because practice was 'officially' over. I won, and you're just gonna have to get used to it!"

Aragorn laughed at her bragging tone as he and Eowyn packed up their supplies. He loved seeing her this happy. He was still curious about her comment, but he had the feeling that bringing it up again would dampen her high spirits. So instead of questioning her, he just started to walk her home, hoping she'd spill.

But his plan didn't seem to be working because as soon as they left their basement practice space, Eowyn suddenly grew quiet, which was far different from the chatty companion she'd been lately. Aragorn walked silently beside her, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts, yet dying to know what she was thinking.

Finally she blurted out, "I should probably explain."

Aragorn merely nodded, trying to keep his eager smile from showing.

"Both my parents are gone, too," she said. "And unfortunately, I knew them both extremely well."

Aragorn nodded as her words began to sink in. Now it all made sense to him. No wonder she'd said he was "lucky" to have not known his father - clearly she'd suffered greatly because of such knowledge.

"I remember when they brought my father back, dead," Eowyn said, her voice quiet but very matter-of-fact. "Every detail of that day still haunts my memories. They haunted my mother as well, for I watched her succumb to grief, and I was left alone. At first I wished that none of it had happened, but when I came to realize that they were never coming back, I instead began to wish that I had never known them at all. I used to pretend sometimes that they'd died many years before - that they were simply portraits in the hall, long-forgotten ancestors, not flesh and blood that once held me in their arms or rode me on their knee."

Eowyn turned to look at Aragorn and innocently inquired, "Does that make me a bad person to wish such things?"

Aragorn shook his head, not knowing what else to say. He had never before considered the fact that never knowing his father might have been a blessing in disguise. And suddenly his respect and admiration of Eowyn grew - she was even more of a survivor than he'd known!

...

"So, Gimli," Legolas began, trying to sound nonchalant as he carefully weighed out the zinc on the scale, "do you have any big plans for this weekend?"

"Actually, we have a big Robotech meet with Moria Tech on Saturday," Gimli said proudly, taking the weigh paper of metallic powder from Legolas and pouring it into the beaker.

"Robotech?" Aragorn asked. "What's that?"

"Well you see, laddie...," Gimli began, but Legolas instantly tuned him out. He'd found out what he needed to know - Gimli wouldn't be around this weekend. And the elf breathed a sigh of relief, realizing how much easier that made his life.

After measuring out the reagents they'd need for the experiment and arranging the graduated cylinders in a logical order so they'd be ready for use, Legolas's mind returned to his labmates. Gimli, of course, was still droning on, and Legolas realized the only way to get his roommate to stop talking was to get him to leave.

"Gimli, we're ready for our hydrogen gas now," Legolas said, having no qualms about interrupting the dwarf mid-sentence. "Why don't you go get the balloon from the lab tech?"

"Oh, right. Of course. I'll be right back."

As Gimli scurried off towards the supply window, Aragorn turned and gave his friend a questioning glance.

"My dad's coming this weekend," Legolas explained succinctly. "And I...haven't exactly told him about my...situation."

A smile started to creep across Aragorn's face. "Your rooming situation?"

Legolas nodded. "Thranduil isn't exactly the type to be thrilled that his son is sharing a room with a dwarf, so I haven't exactly bothered to mention it to him. But of course he's coming this weekend, and I...well...if I can survive the weekend without my dad running into Gimli, my life will be much easier."

Aragorn shook his head. "I thought you two were getting along these days."

"We ARE. Which is kind of what I want to hide from my dad. I mean, an elf and a dwarf as friends - it goes against the very rules of nature."

"So is a man dating an elf, according to some," Aragorn mumbled under his breath.

Now it was Legolas's turn to smile in amusement. "So what are YOUR plans for Parents Weekend?" he asked, knowing full well the answer, having discussed it with Arwen in choir.

Aragorn sighed. "Big elf family dinner on Saturday. Needless to say, I'm NOT looking forward to it."

"That should be fun," Legolas teased. He knew how much Elladan and his twin liked to tease the masses, let alone their "little brother" who happened to be dating their little sister. And everyone knew that Arwen's father wasn't exactly an Aragorn fan, so Legolas didn't envy his friend's upcoming ordeal.

"At least Galadriel will be there," Aragorn commented, "so at least I'll have ONE ally."

"Doesn't Arwen count as an ally?"

"Not these days," Aragorn admitted. "Ever since the twins' parties, she's been acting really weird. Really clingy and, strangely enough, almost jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Legolas knew his friend only had eyes for Arwen.

Aragorn shrugged. "No idea. But maybe this weekend Galadriel can talk some sense into her."

"Did you say 'Galadriel'?" Gimli asked. He'd just returned with the balloon full of hydrogen gas, which he handed to Legolas as he continued, "As in Professor Galadriel? The history professor?"

Aragorn nodded as Legolas prepared the Balin burner and the rest of the lab set-up.

"Do you know her?" the man asked.

Gimli sighed dreamily. "Not as well as I'd like. She is the most beautiful creature in all of MEU. And so wise. And bewitching."

All thoughts of the laboratory experiment suddenly fled Legolas's mind as he blurted out, "You have a crush on Professor Galadriel."

"It's not a crush!" Gimli sputtered. "Admiration. Respect. Joy in her mere presence. But not a crush."

But Legolas couldn't stop laughing. "I don't believe it. Gimli, son of Gloin, crushing on The Lady of Lorien! No wonder you've been talking about switching your minor to history - you don't care a whit about history, only about spending more time with the object of your affections."

"Why...I...it's none of your business," Gimli sputtered, which amused Legolas even more because clearly the dwarf doth protest too much!

"You know she's married, right?" Legolas continued his teasing. "And besides, she's WAY too old for-"

Before Legolas could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by an explosion from across the room. The flash was blinding, and the sound of the balloon exploding was momentarily deafening. Immediately afterwards, as Legolas's ears continued to ring, he heard a voice cry out, "Pippin!", followed closely by Professor Grey yelling, "Peregrin Took! Can't you follow simple lab instructions?"

As Gandalf continued his yelling, Legolas realized he'd better concentrate on the lab himself - the last thing he wanted to do was create another explosion.

So he tucked the information about Gimli's crush away in the back of his mind, hoping the knowledge might come in handy some day, before picking up his lab book and carefully rereading the directions.

...

Pippin set his tray down on the table and then sat down himself, stating loudly, "O - bair-uhn wee-uhn."

Eowyn stared blankly at him, not having understood.

Merry, however, had grown up in the Shire and was completely fluent in the special hobbit dialect of "mouth full."

"What about Parents Weekend, Pip?"

Pippin swallowed the large bite he'd just taken and turned to Merry, saying, "YOU know."

Merry sighed frustratedly. Ever since Pippin had first seen the signs for Parents Weekend, he'd been trying to convince Merry that they should tell their parents about the two of them. Pippin was adamant that this was the perfect time, when both families could be told in person when they were all together, but Merry was just as adamant that it was a bad idea.

"What if they disapprove?" Merry had brought up over and over. "What if they're angry with us? What if they forbid us from seeing each other?"

"We're not in junior high anymore, Merry," Pippin had countered. "We're grown hobbits who can make our own decisions. And besides, why on middle earth would they object anyway? We're PERFECT for each other!"

And so every conversation had gone, which meant that Merry was not eager to discuss it yet again, especially over dinner in the crowded cafeteria.

Luckily, Merry was saved from repeating himself by the sudden appearance of Frodo and Sam.

"Know what?" Frodo asked before popping a fry in his mouth and sitting down.

"Something about Parents Weekend," Eowyn explained, looking a bit confused.

"Oh," Frodo said, turning to the girl. "Are your-?"

"Sssshhh!" Merry interrupted before Frodo could get the rest of the question out. He then leaned over and whispered to his cousin, "Eowyn's parents are dead."

Apparently his whisper was louder than intended because Pippin suddenly exclaimed, "You're an orphan, Eowyn? Why, so's Frodo."

Merry sighed - Pippin could be so insensitive at times! He watched as Eowyn and Frodo shared awkward sympathetic looks, each of them no doubt longing to change the subject.

Unfortunately Pippin kept going. "I'd be happy to share my parents with you, Eowyn. Merry already shares his with Frodo, don'tcha, Merry?"

Merry wondered how the son of two such politic people could've bred such a tactless son.

But Eowyn didn't seem upset. "Thanks, Pippin. That's really sweet. So I take it your parents are coming this weekend?"

Pippin nodded excitedly. "The entire family's coming - my parents, Pimpernel, Pearl's bringing Poppy and Petunia, and of course Pervinca's already here."

Eowyn laughed. "Exactly how many P's are in your family, Pippin?"

"There are LOTS of P's, but it depends how you count 'em," Sam offered helpfully, "See, there's three P's in Pippin, but there's only one in Peregrin, so..."

"That's not what she meant, Sam," Merry snapped impatiently at Sam's literalness.

"I've got three sisters," Pippin bragged. "All older. So I'm the baby."

"Yeah, I think she could figure that one out," Merry teased.

"Three?" Eowyn asked. "But I thought you mentioned more."

"Those are his nieces," Frodo explained. "Pearl has two daughters, Poppy and Petunia."

Eowyn nodded in understanding.

"Poppy is the sweetest thing EVER!" Pippin bragged. "And totally irresistible."

Eowyn laughed. "But you're not BIASED or anything," she teased.

"No, Pippin's actually not exaggerating for once," Merry confirmed. "Imagine Pippin as a four-year-old girl, and that's Poppy."

"So THAT'S why you find her irresistible," Eowyn teased, and Merry could feel his face growing red despite himself.

"She's WAY cuter than me," Pippin insisted. "And smart and funny and loves to sing."

"She DOES sound like a smaller version of you," Eowyn agreed.

"Except for the 'smart' part," Merry said drily, resulting in a much-deserved smack on the back of his head.

"Well, I hope I get to meet her someday," Eowyn said. "She sounds delightful."

"Maybe you could meet her this weekend," Pippin suggested excitedly.

"Pippin, " his roommate warned, but the Took continued, "There's already so many of us, what's one more?"

Merry was stressed enough about this weekend; the last thing he needed was to add Eowyn to the chaos. So he looked pointedly at his friend, saying "I'm sure Eowyn has better things to do this weekend than join our circus."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be pretty busy this weekend," Eowyn said, allowing Merry to breathe a sigh of relief - he was glad he could count on Eowyn to follow his lead.

Pippin, however, looked disappointed. "Busy doing what?" he sulked.

"Yeah, what're you busy at," Sam interjected, "since you don't have no parents to be with?"

Merry closed his eyes, shaking his head with annoyance at his friend's lack of tact.

"Actually, I'm planning to use this weekend to get caught up on studying. I'm WAY behind on my reading. And Faramir and I have a big project we're working on together that I need to do research on."

"What's your project on?" Frodo asked.

"It's about gender identities in the different races. Did you know that in the mannish culture it's considered both unladylike AND unmanly to read? Isn't that crazy?"

"I'm afraid it's similar amongst hobbits, too," Frodo admitted.

"Yeah," Pippin said, "we all used to tease Frodo when we were kids about how he'd never get a girlfriend with his nose always in a book."

"Ah, the irony," Merry mumbled under his breath.

"-I- never teased," Sam said, obviously upset by Pippin's 'we all' comment. "If'n it weren't for Frodo being such a good reader, he wouldn't've been able to tutor me all these years."

"It's okay, Sam," Frodo said reassuringly to his friend, "I know you'd never tease."

"You weren't the ONLY one who was teased, Frodo," Eowyn said. "Faramir was teased all the time as a kid." She paused thoughtfully before adding, "And it sounds like his father STILL picks on him. Apparently Boromir is his dad's favourite, so Faramir's constantly being compared to his older brother."

"Boromir is Faramir's brother?" Pippin asked, surprised.

"Yes, Pip," Merry sighed. "I told you that already."

"Boromir's dad is coming this weekend," Pippin offered helpfully. "He told us in chemistry, didn't he, Merry?"

"I know," Eowyn said, "and I'm quite worried about Faramir. He seems really upset about having to see his dad."

"No wonder," Sam said, "if'n his father picks on him. Parents aren't s'posed to be pick; they're s'posed to support you and love you. That's just not right that his father is mean! You really should do something about it, Eowyn."

Eowyn looked taken aback at Sam's passionate speech. "But what can -I- do?"

"You could pretend to be his girlfriend for the weekend," Merry suggested. "THAT would impress his dad."

"What?" Eowyn asked, confused. "How would THAT help?"

"Just think about it. You're a real catch, Eowyn. You're pretty and smart and a damn good reporter and incredibly talented with a sword. Any father would be proud to have his son dating such a great girl."

Eowyn laughed. "Okay, and see, it's comments like THIS that made me think we were dating."

Merry heard Sam whisper to Frodo, "Eowyn and Merry were dating? But what about Pippin?" to which Frodo replied, "I'll explain later."

"That IS kind of flirty, Merry," Pippin agreed.

"I'm not flirting!" Merry explained. "I'm merely stating facts. You're pretty. That's a fact. Isn't she pretty, Pip?"

Pippin nodded. "She's got a great personality."

Merry rolled his eyes. "You're not helping, Pip!"

"But she DOES have a great personality, Merry," Sam offered helpfully.

Merry sighed frustratedly - why couldn't his friends see the point he was trying to make. "Yes, yes, she has a great personality, but she's ALSO pretty! And smart and talented and all them other things. And I think you could really help out Faramir by making him look good in his dad's eyes, Eowyn. It would show his dad that Faramir's reading hasn't prevented him from getting a smashing girlfriend."

"I don't know," Eowyn said warily, but Merry stopped her before she could go on.

"It'll be perfect. What could possibly go wrong?"

...

Faramir threw the scrub brush back into the dirty, sudsy water. "This is pointless. We're not making any progress."

"Sure we are," Boromir said, as always trying to look on the bright side. "Take a deep breath, little brother...you can hardly smell the urine anymore."

"But we've been at it all morning and we're not even done with the stairwell. And who's to say that the moment we move on to the hallway someone won't come in here and take another piss. So why even bother?"

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Boromir teased, and he was happy to see Faramir's face crack a smile. "C'mon. We've made it this far, we might as well finish." He noticed the exhaustion and stress on his brother's face so he quickly added, "We'll just wrap up the stairwell and then take a break - I think we could both use some lunch."

Faramir nodded and picked up his brush, resigned.

"That's the spirit," Boromir encouraged, adding, "We don't want to have skipped class for nothing, right?"

When Boromir had replied to Faramir's moaning last night by suggesting they cut their Friday classes in order to clean, Faramir had reacted as if the suggestion had been to stop breathing. It was only then that Boromir realized that his brother, having always been the studious type, had never skipped a class in his life! So now Boromir hoped his comment would motivate Faramir to not give up.

Unfortunately it didn't really seem to work as his brother sighed defeatedly, murmuring under his breath, "He's just gonna hate it anyway."

Boromir didn't have to ask who "he" was. And Boromir didn't blame his brother for his gloomy attitude for he knew Faramir was probably right - no doubt their father WOULD hate this place.

Last year, when this filthy tenement had been Boromir's home, their dad had thought it seemed rugged, a place that would make Boromir that much stronger. Of course, that was the spin Father put on everything Boromir did. But Father always viewed Faramir differently, meaning he would certainly now find this place a disgrace, as if Faramir himself was responsible for its downtrodden state.

Boromir hated the way his dad always blamed Faramir for everything, but he hated even more the way his dad praised HIM at every turn. Boromir always feared that the constant negative comparisons would drive a wedge between him and Faramir, but his brother didn't seem to hold it against him. Instead, Faramir seemed to take to heart every ridiculous criticism their father spewed, and thus his self-esteem was being slowly eaten away.

And Boromir hated to see this happen for he felt Faramir should be proud of his accomplishments. Despite their father's constant complaints that he was too "sensitive", Faramir was a gifted athlete, and Boromir knew the crew team was lucky to have him. And Faramir was also smart - smarter than his brother would ever be. Therefore there was no reason for Faramir to feel like he didn't measure up - the two brothers were simply different.

But their dad didn't see it that way - he felt Faramir was decidedly inferior. And Boromir feared that, thanks to their dad's constant belittling, Faramir would start to feel the same way.

Boromir knew he couldn't change his father. Yet he COULD prevent some of his dad's cruelty simply by avoiding certain situations. And Boromir owed it to his little brother to do what he could.

Throwing his brush into the bucket, he announced, "You know what? Screw this! We don't need to bring Father here. I'm sure he'd MUCH rather see his old frat house anyway."

'And keeping him away from this slum will be give him one less thing to criticize Faramir about,' he added silently to himself.

"C'mon, little brother," Boromir said, standing up and cheerfully offering a hand to Faramir. "Let's dump these buckets and go get some lunch."

...

"Tonight?"

"In about fifteen minutes, actually," Merry said, glancing at his watch as he buttoned up the clean shirt he'd just put on. "Mum just called to give me an ETA."

"But I can't skip my strings sectional," Pippin whined, regretting that he'd agreed to meet his fellow musicians so late in the afternoon.

"I'm not expecting you to skip, Pip - my parents and I are going out by ourselves tonight."

"Yourselves? But what about ME? -I- want to come!"

"You'll get to see them all day tomorrow. But tonight I get them to myself - one of the few advantages to being an only child."

"But why? It's not fair!"

Why was Merry being so MEAN?

"Pip, they're MY parents. And I want some time alone with them...before the patties hit the plow."

This last part was mumbled quietly under Merry's breath, but Pippin had heard, and the words filled him with hope.

"Does that mean you're-" Pippin stopped himself before saying "giving in" and instead finished with "...okay with us telling?"

Merry sighed resignedly and turned to face his boyfriend. "I still think it's a bad idea. But I...I finally realized they'd probably figure it out anyway."

This last statement confused Pippin. "What do you mean?"

"I mean my parents know me better than anyone. And your parents...well, their world practically revolves around you."

Pippin laughed. "That's what Vinca always says. She says that she could disa-"

"Pip, can I finish?"

Pippin didn't like being interrupted, but there was something in Merry's tone that made him not complain and instead let his roommate continue:

"And because our parents care about us, they're bound to...to notice how much you and I care for each other."

Worry wrinkles had formed on Merry's forehead as he said this, making Pippin's heart go out to him. Clearly the idea of "coming out" was causing Merry a lot of distress and anguish, and Pippin hated seeing him so upset.

Without thinking, Pippin blurted out, "We can try to hide it, if'n you like."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Pippin regretted them. He'd spent the entire last week trying to convince Merry they should tell their folks, and now he was suddenly suggesting the exact opposite? What was he thinking?

Luckily Merry didn't take him up on his offer. "No, Pip. You're right - we shouldn't lie to our parents about something this important. If this were just a fling, then maybe. But..." Merry took Pippin's hand in his before continuing,"...but just the fact that you were willing to make such an offer just now makes it clear this means much more to you...to BOTH of us," he corrected. "I know you and I are going to be together for a long time...and therefore our parents really need to know."

Merry pulled his boyfriend close for a tender kiss. Pippin couldn't help but smile to himself - he'd gotten his own way after all, despite his rash offer.

At least PART of his own way.

Pulling away from the kiss, Pippin asked, "So, can I at least have DESSERT with you and your folks tonight?"

...


	57. Chapter 57

57.) **Parents Weekend Part 1 - Tours and Troubles** - written by Corli

...

**The students each have their own issues to deal with as their parents arrive for Parents Weekend.**

...

_[Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken me literally YEARS to update this! I lost the password & the email that this account was under and couldn't access either for ages. However, I've finally remembered ("He's remembered!") and, now that I have access once again, I'm eager to work on this again, adding in some Hobbit references as well. Thanks for all the kind reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy the silliness!]_

...

Legolas went over his plan in his head as he quietly nibbled on his Egg McLembas. Gimli would certainly be gone to his Robotech meet by the time Legolas got back to the room so he'd be able to get to work straightaway. He'd secured several large trash bags from the cleaner yesterday, enough to stuff Gimli's most offensive items into so they'd be properly hidden before ten, when Thranduil was due to arrive. Legolas could then spend a peaceful few hours in his dorm room with his father before the older elf had to leave for his luncheon meeting with Celeborn.

Although Thranduil had apologised profusely to his son for making business plans during what was supposed to be their time together, Legolas was grateful his father had made his own midday meal arrangements, for that left enough time to get the room back in order (although certainly neater than it had been) before Gimli returned. The last thing Legolas wanted to do was upset Gimli, yet he didn't want to upset his father either. This way he'd be able to please them both without either having to know about the other-it was perfect!

A movement out of the cafeteria window caught the elf's eye, and he turned to see a bus driving past the campus.

'Time to get started,' Legolas thought, standing and grabbing up his breakfast tray.

Heading out of the cafeteria, he saw Frodo heading in.

"You're up early," Legolas commented, noticing the bags under the hobbit's big blue eyes that suggested he might've benefited from sleeping in.

Frodo, however, nodded, explaining, "I volunteered to do an early shift of the campus tours." Haldir had decided that all the Student Council members should provide campus tours for the visiting parents-a nice gesture, Legolas supposed, but it did rather interfere with their own time with their families.

"Probably best to get them done early," Legolas said, thinking about his own tours that he was scheduled to give late this afternoon. "That way you'll have the rest of the day free."

"Not really free," Frodo said, his eyes almost seeming to glaze over as he explained, "I'll be locked away in the library with _The Ring_ for the rest of the weekend."

Legolas was somewhat disturbed by the hobbit's obsessive tone when discussing the school's literary magazine but merely nodded. "Well, have fun with that. See ya."

He would've stayed longer, but he had work to do.

...

Eowyn plugged in her curling iron and glanced about her messy dorm room. Clothes were strewn over every surface, as if a tornado had gone through last night, but she was certain it'd been worth it. She'd hoped to get Merry's assistance in picking out a frock, since this had all been his idea in the first place, but he'd been out with his parents all night and she'd had to choose alone. However, she was pleased with what she'd come up with-the outfit was pretty but a bit on the modest side and thus was bound to impress Faramir's father. All the research she'd done for their gender identities presentation had taught her exactly which feminine traits were prized amongst traditional Gondorians, and she planned to play the part.

Her only worry was Faramir himself. She'd hoped to get ahold of him last night, to give him a heads-up about her scheme, but by the time she'd settled on what to wear, it was too late to text. But she was certain he'd be able to guess what she was up to and play along. And with any luck, it would make Faramir's dreaded time with his father that much easier.

'This is going to be fun," she thought with a smile as she tested the curling iron and got to work on her long hair.

...

Merry yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. The sun was already up and so, apparently, was Pippin, for Merry was alone in bed.

Still half asleep, he rolled over and closed his eyes again, thinking about last night. The evening meals had been pleasant enough, but Merry had found himself worrying the entire time, thinking, 'This might be my last nice meal with my parents for a long time...or maybe ever.'

The dessert with Pippin that followed, however, was filled with even more anxiety. It wasn't until Merry had given his parents each a goodnight kiss that he realized he'd been holding his breath all evening, terrified that Pippin might screw up and say something wrong.

But he didn't. In fact, Pippin had been on his best behavior, charming his parents with stories about Merry's accomplishments on the paper and the polo team and how everyone was expecting great things of him once the debate tournaments started. It warmed Merry's heart to see how much Pippin cared for him, not just in his compliments but in the way he didn't even TRY to hold his hand under the table. In fact, Pippin waited until Saradoc and Esmeralda were completely out of sight before giving Merry a quick hug, asking eagerly, "I did good, yeah?"

Pippin had done VERY good, and Merry had cheerfully expressed his thanks as soon as they returned to their room.

After such exertion, Merry was surprised Pippin was already awake and rather disappointed that they couldn't have a morning cuddle together. He wondered why his roommate had bothered to get up so early and soon had a chance to ask him as Pippin scurried in from the hallway, his towel round his middle.

"Why up so early?" Merry asked through a yawn.

"The Took clan should be here any minute," Pippin explained, frantically trying to find a clean shirt to put on. "And I don't want to keep Poppy waiting."

Merry pretended to pout, teasing, "But you're willing to keep ME waiting. I'm all alone in this nice warm bed with no one to cuddle with-whatever shall I do?" He gave a melodramatic sigh, putting his hand to his brow and then opening his eyes a slit to see if the act was working.

It wasn't.

"Think of me," Pippin said. "And change the sheets after."

Merry laughed, and Pippin leant over to give him a goodbye kiss.

"Have fun," Merry said.

"You, too! And don't forget dinner's at 5:30, yeah? See you then."

As the door shut behind his roommate, Merry gave a legitimate sigh, hoping 5:30 took a long time to arrive.

...

Arwen was looking forward to today. First of all, she liked giving tours, especially to families who were happily reunited during Parents Weekend. More importantly, Aragorn had, albeit reluctantly, agreed to tag along for one of her tours, so at least they'd get to spend a little time together. It seemed like he never had time for her anymore, which was making her nervous.

Especially now that she'd met Eowyn. Knowing that the willowy strawberry-blonde was who Aragorn was spending all his free time with was more than a little disturbing. Why had he never mentioned how pretty she was? Of course, Arwen probably wouldn't have been happy if he had, but he complimented the girl enough in front of her without seeming to care, so why leave out that detail?

Unless he was worried that Arwen would put two and two together and realize he was about to dump her for his "pretty" sparring partner.

Yet she'd put two and two together anyway, and thus why she was so anxious to spend time with him, to remind him that she had lovely qualities, too, even if she couldn't wield a sword.

But if he did decide to dump her, at least her brothers would make him pay. That's why this dinner tonight was so important-she wanted to give him a subtle reminder of just who all he'd be pissing off when he dumped her.

Not WHEN, she quickly reminded herself, but if. IF he dumped her.

Which hopefully wouldn't be tonight.

...

Gimli was just pulling his shirt over his head when the dorm room door opened. He glanced up to see his roommate standing in the doorway and gave the elf a friendly, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that?" the dwarf teased, noticing that his roommate had not budged from the doorway. "We've been roommates for nearly two months, you know" he continued, sitting down to put on his boots.

"But...you just missed your bus!"

Gimli stared at the blond elf, who was staring back at him with a look of horror on his face. "Not MY bus, laddie." It then occurred to him that it was probably the Moria Tech team arriving early for the competition...as if that would help them!

"But...you said you weren't going to be here," Legolas insisted. "You said you were going to one of your stupid Robotech meets."

Gimli ignored the "stupid" comment and explained patiently, as if speaking to a child, "Yes, I AM going to a Robotech meet. It's here on campus."

"On campus?!" Why did his roommate suddenly sound like an hysterical broken record?

"Yeah, in the gym."

"When?!"

Really, what was his deal? "We're to be there at 9:30, though the competition doesn't actually start until 10."

"9:30?! But...shouldn't you get there earlier? To...set up or...make your robots or something?"

Clearly Legolas didn't pay any attention when Gimli described their meets.

"No, 9:30 should be plenty of time." He grabbed his wallet and headed for the door, which Legolas was still blocking. "I'm...um...off to get some breakfast. Wanna come?"

Legolas shook his head sullenly. "And I suppose you'll be back?"

"Before the meet?" Gimli clarified. "Obviously." He had a big Circuit Analysis test on Monday, and with his father coming for the weekend, he wasn't going to have much time later to study. "Why? You have a hot girl coming over or something?" he teased, thinking that might explain why his roommate was so eager to get rid of him.

But the blond elf gave a dejected sigh. "If only," he murmured as Gimli passed him in the doorway and headed out for the cafeteria, wondering if other dwarves had to put up with so much from their roommates.

...

"This campus was once the jewel of our kingdom," Boromir pronounced grandly from the top of the steps of the administration building to the crowd of parents and students below. "A place of light and beauty and music. And so it shall be once more."

The crowd erupted into whoops and hollers, and Faramir couldn't help but smile. His brother certainly knew how to work a crowd.

As the tour group dispersed and Boromir descended the stairs, Faramir approached him with an amused grin. "Good speech," he teased. "Nice and short."

"Leaves more time for drinking," Boromir said heartily, eliciting numerous cheers and high fives from a few frat brothers who were passing.

Faramir, however, glanced at his watch. "It's not even 10 yet-don't you think it's a little early to be hitting the ale? And don't you have another campus tour to give?"

Boromir shrugged. "I don't believe it's ever too early for ale."

Faramir was about to make a joking comment when suddenly his face fell, noticing the man approaching them.

"What?" Boromir asked, following his brother's gaze to their father. Sighing, he muttered under his breath, "Oh, one moment of peace; can he not give us that?"

Faramir took a step back, hoping to fade into the background for as long as possible.

Luckily, his father didn't seem to notice him at all, instead calling out proudly, "Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first-born?"

"Father," Boromir replied, embracing the man in a tender hug. Faramir watched them with a melancholic heart, feeling at once happy for his brother and sad for himself.

"Let me look at you," Denethor said, holding his son out at arm's length. "Sophomore class president-I knew you could do it! And they say your crew's win at the first match was all thanks to you."

"They exaggerate," Boromir insisted. "The victory belongs to Faramir, also."

Although certain his brother had only said it to be kind, Faramir couldn't help but cringe. He had hoped to avoid his father's attention longer-in fact, all weekend would've been nice. But now Denethor squinted with disapproval and turned to his younger son, and Faramir braced himself for what was about to come.

"Faramir!"

All three men jumped at the sound of the female voice calling across the lawn and turned to see Eowyn hurrying towards them. Ordinarily Faramir enjoyed the sight of her pretty face, but her appearance now only agitated him more. She was the last person he wanted to hear the terrible names that his father was likely to call him, for surely she could add her own faults to that list. For instance, he'd been avoiding her calls ever since their disastrous study session at his apartment, and no doubt she was eager to reprimand him for it, as their deadline was fast approaching.

But instead she smiled radiantly as she reached them. She seemed a bit out of breath from having run, but it only seemed to add a pleasant color to her cheeks. She was rather dressed up, especially for a Saturday, her hair hanging down loose instead of up in her usual ponytail, and she was clad in a frock that showed off all her best features. Under ordinary circumstances, he would've been thrilled that she was crossing the campus seemingly to talk to him, but he dreaded what would happen now with his father here.

So instead he awkwardly greeted her, "Oh, hey," unsure what else to say.

"Hey?" she repeated back to him with a joyous laugh. "Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?"

And before Faramir could even register the meaning of her words, Eowyn threw her arms about him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

It lasted for barely a second, but it was enough for Faramir to feel her smooth hands upon his neck, to smell her freshly washed hair, and to taste her soft lips. As she pulled away, he wondered if now he would wake up, for clearly this was a dream (albeit she was wearing way more clothing than in his usual nighttime imaginings).

Only he didn't awake. Instead, he watched in stunned silence as she turned around and held out her hand to his father, offering a cheery, "Hello. You must be Faramir's father. I'm Eowyn."

What was she doing? Had she lost all sense?

Clearly Boromir didn't think so for he gave his brother a congratulatory pat on the shoulder as his whispered under his breath, "Why didn't you tell me, little brother?"

Faramir, however, had no answer.

...

"Are you mad?!"

"Uncapippin's mad?" Poppy asked curiously, staring up at his face. "He don't look angry. Are you angry, Uncapippin?"

"He's not angry," Pervinca clarified, remembering that she needed to be careful with her language around her young niece. "He's insane. Cuckoo. Bonkers. Certifiable!"

"Certi-what-able?" Poppy asked, struggling to get her tongue around the foreign word.

Pippin, however, was staring blankly at his sister. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Seriously?! Pippin, you can't just..." She stopped herself, knowing anything she said might get back to the rest of the Tooks thanks to the tiny one now sat on her brother's lap, and instead finished with, "Not in front of everyone like that. It's not fair."

Pippin was now pouting. "No, I'll tell you what's not fair. I don't get to be myself around Merry when his parents are around. Do you know how hard it was last night not to hug him, not to hold his hand?"

"I'll hold your hand, Uncapippin," Poppy said helpfully, taking his hand. "Is that better?"

Vinca frowned. Not at the adorable girl now giving her bratty brother a beatific smile but at the situation he was about to put them all in.

"Why does everything always have to be done your way, Pip? Why does the world have to revolve around you?" All Vinca wanted was a nice dinner with her family and the Brandybucks without any drama, but clearly her feelings didn't count for anything when her brother was around!

His pout had now turned into a full-on sulk, despite the adorable girl on his lap. "You sound like Nel."

That was a low blow. "I do NOT!" Vinca insisted. "But c'mon, as the baby you always get what you want. It'd be nice if you put someone else first for once."

Poppy, however, looked thoroughly confused. "Uncapippin's not the baby. Petunia's the baby." She smiled, adding in a sing-songy voice, "And not for long."

Pippin had clearly been about to make a retort when he was distracted by Poppy's comment. "Wait, what did you say?"

But Poppy gasped, her eyes opening wide as she put both hands over her mouth. "I wasn't s'posed to tell!" She turned to the hobbit on whose lap she sat and pleaded in a loud whisper, "Please don't tell Gammer! It's a secret!"

"It's okay, Poppy," Vinca soothed. "Uncapippin and I promise not to say ANYTHING. Isn't that right, Uncapippin?" She gave him a meaningful look, hoping he'd take the hint that she was referring to more than just their eldest sister's apparent pregnancy.

...

Aragorn hung back from the large group of parents and students following Arwen across the campus, hoping the elf wouldn't interpret his behavior as aloofness. But she, more than anyone, should know how much Aragorn disliked crowds, and he hoped she'd at least give him credit for merely showing up.

He still wasn't sure why she'd been so adamant that he accompany her today. It weren't as if he needed the tour. Yet she'd practically begged him to tag along with her, and something in her pleading tone had convinced him that it was vital, at least to her, that he attend.

As they approached Old Main and Arwen went into her shpiel for what felt like the zillionth time, Aragorn fought the urge to yawn. He'd rather be almost anywhere than with such an eager crowd of visitors.

But suddenly his mind flashed on what lay ahead of him this evening, and he realized that this wasn't actually so bad.

Tonight, however, was going to be sheer misery. Lately Professor Halfelven had seemed to be even more frustrated at Aragorn's lack of ambition, especially after he hadn't even made an effort to get on Student Council. The stern elf no longer bothered to hide his disapproval of Arwen's choice in boyfriend and openly complained that the man was simply not good enough for his daughter. Aragorn couldn't help but agree with this assessment, so he didn't need to the reminder. And with the twins at the dinner tonight, eager to take any opportunity their father offered to give him hell-albeit in a friendly, brotherly fashion-Aragorn could easily foresee the torture that lay in store for him.

To make it even worse, Arwen had been acting so strange lately. Ever since the twins' parties, she'd seemed clingy and weird, as if suddenly unsure of how he felt about her. Perhaps she was upset that they hadn't gone to the parties together, but he had wanted an out, not wanting to become trapped at either party without a polite way to leave. Even so, he'd ended up staying far too long for his own taste, so he could only imagine how miserable he would've been if he'd had to stick by Arwen's side all evening.

But the twins must have said something to unbalance her, because why else would she suddenly seem so unsure of herself?

Though that wasn't an issue right now. Arwen was charming everyone in the crowd, not to mention the stray students that wandered by, with her enigmatic stories about the history of the school and its campus. Aragorn watched her as she smiled and grandly gestured to the architectural features of the oldest building on campus, suddenly overcome by her beauty and grace, a true princess among elves. He couldn't help but smile, proud that he could call her his own.

Even with all the strings that came with it.

Arwen concluded her tour with a grand flourish, and the crowd erupted in grateful applause. Aragorn hung back as she was thanked and complimented by many parents, and when the last of the well-wishers wandered off, Arwen hurried over, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So how'd I do?" she asked, self-doubt suddenly evident in her grey eyes. "Were you proud of me?"

Aragorn smiled. "Couldn't be prouder. You're a natural leader."

She smiled at the compliment even as her cheeks slightly blushed. "You could be a great leader, too, you know. Daddy thinks-"

'And here it comes again,' thought Aragorn with a sigh. Was he never to escape from her father's disapproval?

"Actually," Aragorn interrupted suddenly, "that reminds me-I...uh...won't be able to make it to dinner tonight."

Arwen looked as if she'd just been slapped. "What do you mean? You HAVE to make it tonight."

Aragorn shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. Something...came up."

The elf gave an exasperated sigh. "What could have POSSIBLY come up? It's Parents Weekend. Everyone is with their families...and that's where you should be, too. Danny and Ro will be so disappointed." And it was clear she would be even more so.

Aragorn could hear the hurt and betrayal in her voice, yet he was too far into this to back out now. But what could he say? What excuse could he give? Arwen was right-everyone would be with their parents tonight. Unless...

"Eowyn," he blurted out as the thought suddenly occurred to him. His mind then raced to find a suitable excuse. "She...uh...see, her parents are dead and, well, she asked me to spar with her tonight, and I simply couldn't-"

"Bring her!"

Aragorn stopped and stared at his girlfriend. "What?"

"Bring her to the dinner. I'm sure Daddy won't mind, and Ro will be thrilled."

Aragorn frowned, thoroughly confused by this sudden twist. "How does Ro know her?"

"The polo team, I think. I'm not sure. I just...she was at Ro's party, and, well...I'm sure she'd love to join us for dinner."

Aragorn couldn't think of any excuse to get out of it, and Arwen was already pulling out her cell phone, eager to let her father know they'd be one more for dinner.

Aragorn couldn't believe he couldn't get out of this. On the plus side, dinner surely wouldn't be as awkward with Eowyn there.

Legolas had thought his head was going to explode before Gimli finally left. In his mind he'd triaged what order to do things in, deciding that the entire corner filled with motorcycle parts and electronics would need to be covered with a quilt, as Legolas simply had no time to do more. Even so, the elf was still frantically tearing down the dwarven centerfolds from the wall when his father's knock came. Legolas quickly threw the posters into his closet as he made his way to the door.

"_Adar_," he greeted the tall, elegant elf. "_Lend meth_."

"Legolas," Thranduil replied, giving his son a friendly shoulder squeeze. "So, this is your room?"

"Yes, welcome," Legolas said, giving the room a once-over as he held the door for his father, relieved that the most obvious of Gimli's personal effects were no longer visible.

Thranduil wandered about the small space, nodding with approval. "You have a roommate, yes?"

"Yes. He's gone for the day."

"You haven't spoken much of him. Is he a fine elf, worthy of sharing a room with my son?"

"We get along tolerably," Legolas said, carefully avoiding his father's actual question.

As Thranduil reached to pull out the chair from Gimli's desk, Legolas realized that the dwarf's studded leather motorcycle jacket was strewn across the seat. He immediately grabbed the offending article and tossed it into the back corner of his upper bunk, hoping his father did not recognize what it was, before taking a seat himself upon his own desk chair.

"So," Thranduil began, giving his son an expectant nod, "tell me all about your classes this semester."

Legolas tried to relax as he launched into an account of what had been going on. He mentioned the Student Council elections and subsequent retreat without ever mentioning his "running mate" before turning the conversation towards what songs they were currently practicing in choir. Thranduil was thrilled that they'd be singing _Ta Ie Nibon Ardhon_, as it had always been one of his favorites, and burst into the song, his high tenor voice filling the room.

It was because of this din that Legolas didn't hear the key in the lock, and it was only after the door was thrown open that he realized his roommate had returned. Legolas jumped to his feet, hoping Gimli would simply go away when the dwarf saw he had company, but no such luck.

Instead, the dwarf took one glance at Thranduil's long blond hair and teased, "Oh, so you DID have a girl coming over."

At this, the statuesque elf stood and turned towards the door, roaring, "Who are you?! And what are you doing in my son's room, you...DWARF?"

"The same could be asked of you, ELF!" a second, older dwarf-with a strong family resemblance to Gimli-asked as he barged into the room, marching up to Thranduil, his posture threatening despite barely coming up to the elf's waist.

Gimli, however, was looking around the room in horror. "What did you do? Where are all my posters and things?"

Legolas was convinced his head really was going to explode. "Why are you here?" he asked as their two fathers continued to stand their ground, glowering at each other. "You were meant to be at your meet."

"I was. But our robot blew a fuse during set-up, so I figured I'd just run back here to grab another." He hurried to the corner of the room and tossed the quilt off his stuff, causing Thranduil to gasp in horror at the greasy collection of parts and wires thus revealed.

"_Deleb eru!_" Thranduil roared, turning to the other elf in the room. "_Gwaur nogothrim fuia!_"

"What does he say?" Gimli's father growled, turning to his son to interpret. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin," Legolas said, trying to think of a way to diffuse the awkward situation. "He's...uh...offering you food. "

Thranduil turned on his son, sputtering, "What? I said no such-"

"Food?" the dwarf asked, his interest peaked. "REAL food, or that nancy elf stuff?"

"Dad, I got what I needed," Gimli said, hurrying towards the door with the fuse in his hand. "C'mon, let's go."

"But we were offered food," the older dwarf insisted, refusing to budge.

"Later, dad. C'mon! I gotta get back before we have to forfeit the round." He grabbed his dad's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"I guess we'll take a raincheck on food, then," Gloin called back into the room as Gimli shut the door behind them.

Thranduil turned to his son. "Explain yourself!"

Legolas sighed, knowing full well his father was not going to like any explanation he had to offer.

...

Eowyn was thoroughly enjoying herself. It was quite fun to be playing the role of the quiet, docile girlfriend. She felt it was like an acting exercise for everything she and Faramir had been studying, although he didn't seem to be trying as hard as he should. After all, he still seemed surprised each time she took his hand, and when they'd retired to the front lounge of the MEN house for an afternoon chat, he'd actually even whispered a confused, "What are you doing?" when she sat down demurely on the floor at his feet instead of on the couch next to him.

Of course, his mind was busy with other matters. His father was even more of a terror than Faramir had described. True, the older gentleman had kept his comments about Faramir to a minimum, but the few he had let slip were sheer cruelty. And that was in FRONT of his "girlfriend"-Eowyn could only imagine what his comments would have been without her there to talk up Faramir at every opportunity.

Mostly, however, Denethor concentrated on Boromir, over-complimenting his eldest son so much that the frat boy seemed beyond embarrassed. Boromir tried to speak up for his brother, giving him credit every time credit was do, but their father dismissed these attempts as his son merely being modest-yet another trait he could brag about. Eowyn felt bad for Boromir, sensing his guilt and regret at being the weapon constantly wielded against his brother, but she felt worse for Faramir. No wonder he lacked self-confidence when it was clear his father despised his every trait. She was certain they could include some of these observations in their study...if he ever had time to meet with her to complete it!

Yet she'd kept these thoughts to herself all day, determined not to lose her temper or cause any problems. However, she was starting to grow bored and was trying her best to fight off her yawns. Boromir and his father had spent the last hour discussing politics, and her mind kept wandering, longing to change the subject to something they could all discuss but not knowing how to do so without seeming aggressive and, thus, unfeminine.

Suddenly her cell phone went off, and Eowyn frantically leapt to her feet, apologizing profusely as she ran into the front hall to answer it. She was so flustered, she didn't even bother to glance at the caller ID before she answered, so she was surprised when she heard a man's voice through the receiver.

"Eowyn?"

"Yes," she replied, trying in vain to identify the voice. "Who is this?"

"It's me. Strider."

"Strider?!" she blurted out much louder than she'd intended, so shocked was she.

"Yeah, I know this is weird, and kind of last minute, but...would you be willing to have dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?!" She couldn't believe her ears. Was Strider really asking her out on a date? It was like a dream come true.

"You're not busy tonight, are you?"

"No, of course not," she blurted out, not even remembering what day of the week it was, let alone what plans she had. But then she realized she hadn't been very clear as to which of his questions she'd been answering so she quickly clarified, "I mean, no, I'm not busy, not no to the dinner thing. Obviously yes to the dinner thing. Absolutely yes."

She thought she heard Strider give a sigh of relief, as if he'd expected her to say no. HE'D EXPECTED HER TO SAY NO! Eowyn couldn't even think straight, she was so excited by this turn of events.

"How about I swing by your dorm around 5?"

"5 is good. 5 is great! Whatever works for you."

"Okay, cool. I'll see you at 5 then."

"Yeah. See ya!" She waited until he'd ended the call before clicking off her phone.

STRIDER HAD ASKED HER ON A DATE! She still couldn't believe it. She rushed back to her good friend Faramir in the lounge, blurting out, "You'll never believe it-I'm having dinner with Strider!"

The three men all responded at the same time. Faramir's face, which hadn't looked very happy to begin with, fell further as he merely replied, "Oh." Boromir, sat next to his brother on the couch, blurted out, "I thought you were dining with us." And behind her, Denethor asked, "And who is Strider?"

The venom in the older man's voice suddenly reminded Eowyn why she was there in the first place...and why she'd just totally blown it! She shouldn't be excitedly squealing about her date with Strider when she was supposed to be Faramir's girlfriend! She quickly turned around, demurely perching herself on the arm of the couch as she tried to downplay the whole thing. "Oh...um...Strider's just my sparring partner. He thought we should...um...grab some dinner before practicing together tonight."

"Sparring partner?" Denethor asked, not bothering to hide his contempt.

And that's when Eowyn remembered that good Gondorian girls weren't athletic and CERTAINLY didn't fence. Wow, she was really blowing it, after she'd worked so hard all day to play the good girlfriend.

Faramir, not knowing she'd intended to hide this fact from his father, explained, "Eowyn's on the fencing team."

"The first girl, too," Boromir offered helpfully, obviously thinking this was a good thing.

But their father obviously thought otherwise. "That's ridiculous. Why would they let a girl on the team? Girls shouldn't even be allowed to play sports; they should simply support their school from the sidelines."

If this comment had been made earlier in the day, when Eowyn was fully immersed in her docile girlfriend role, she might've let the comment slide. But now, jacked up on adrenaline from the prospect of her upcoming date, the comment struck a nerve, and she couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "What renown is there in that? Why should I not fight when I'm as good-better, even-then most of the men? This may still be the Third Age, but the world is changing; clearly you have not caught up with it yet."

Denethor stood, decrying, "I don't have to take such insolence from a mere girl."

Eowyn leapt to her feet to defend herself, but Boromir and Faramir were already ahead of her. As the elder son tried to calm his father, the younger grabbed Eowyn by the shoulders and led her out to the front hall.

Once she was no longer facing down the infuriating, condescending man, Eowyn's blood started to cool and her temper started to wane. And that's when she realized what she'd just done.

"Oh Faramir, I'm so sorry," she said, turning to him. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. He just-"

"I know," he said with a nod, but she could hear the utter resignation in his tone.

"I was trying to make this visit easier on you; to make your father see that you're not a loser."

"I know," he repeated with a sigh as he opened the front door for her. "I appreciate the effort. But just...go, enjoy your dinner with Strider."

And as Faramir closed the door of the MEN house behind her, all the anger and guilt she'd been feeling for ruining things for her friend were replaced once again with the joy excited by the reminder of Faramir's words:

SHE WAS HAVING DINNER WITH STRIDER!

...

Merry threw off his yellow waistcoat and dove into his closet once again. He was nervous about this dinner, so he was unconsciously focusing all his anxiety into what to wear. Of course, it was ridiculous-no one was going to even notice what he wore. The Tooks would just be happy to see him after months away; his own parents had just spent both the morning and afternoon with him; and Frodo and Pippin saw him every day in all manner of dress (and undress). Yet Merry pulled out yet another shirt and rummaged in the pile of clothes at the bottom of his closet for a tie that might match, certain that settling on the perfect outfit would help settle his nerves.

Just as he found a suitable tie, the door to the room swung open, and Pippin came rushing in, practically tackling Merry to the ground.

"Miss me?" he asked with an impish grin after his hello kiss.

Merry couldn't help but smile back. Seeing Pippin, and feeling his lips against his, he suddenly remembered why they were doing this tonight.

Though it still didn't make it any easier.

"What are you wearing tonight, Pip?" Merry asked, holding up the shirt and tie he'd just extricated and holding them up to his neck. "Do you think this looks okay?'

"Yeah, whatever," Pippin said absently, walking over and flopping down on the bed before casually announcing, "You know, I don't think we should say anything tonight."

Merry dropped the clothing, hanger and all, to the ground. "What?!"

"You know. About us. I've decided we shouldn't say anything."

"Really?!" Merry couldn't believe it. After all the fits Pippin had thrown, it was shocking to think he was simply giving up on the whole idea.

But apparently he wasn't. "Well, instead of SAYING something, making some grand pronouncement or whatever, I think we should just be ourselves."

Merry squinted out of both confusion and wariness. "What do you mean, Pip?"

"I mean, let's just go to dinner with our families. Let's not worry about standing up in front of everyone and announcing, 'Merry and I are seeing each other.' Let's just act like ourselves."

"Act like ourselves?" Merry repeated, not exactly liking the sound of it.

"YOU know," Pippin said, sounding exasperated that Merry wasn't understanding. "Like last night-that wasn't me."

He sounded so earnest, Merry couldn't help but tease, "I know the lights were out, Pip, but I think I know who was in bed with me."

"Not like that!" Pippin frowned. "I mean at dessert with your parents. I didn't cuddle or hold your hand or anything. I was good."

Merry nodded. "Yes, you were very good."

Pippin shook his head. "But see, I don't want to be good anymore. I just want to be me." Grabbing Merry by the hand, he pulled him down beside him on the bed. "You know how we are when we're around our friends? Frodo and Sam and Eowyn? I just want to be like that. I want to be able to hug you and take your hand and not try to be something we're not."

Merry couldn't quite get his head around what exactly Pippin was saying. "So...you want to NOT tell our folks...but basically ACT like we've told them?"

"Not act like we've told them. Just act normal, and they're bound to figure it out eventually."

"Yeah, 'cuz that worked SO WELL with Eowyn," Merry grumbled.

Pippin frowned. "I thought you'd be happy. I thought you didn't want to tell them."

"I DON'T want to tell them. But I don't want to NOT tell them, either. I think that's just asking for trouble."

"But if we tell them, it'll be a big deal, and the whole meal will be about us. But if we just act like ourselves, everyone can figure it out at their own speed and it won't be like I'm hogging all the attention from Mum and Da."

Aha, Merry thought, so that was what was behind this sudden change. "So how IS Vinca?" he asked knowingly.

Pippin shrugged. "I think it will be nicer for everyone this way." He smiled, giving Merry a quick kiss before adding, "Besides, this way we can hold hands straightaway instead of waiting to make our big announcement."

Merry sighed. He was fairly certain this was a terrible idea, but it was hard to argue with those pleading green eyes.

And then he smiled, thinking of another such pair of bewitching eyes...and how happy Poppy would be to see him tonight.

...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
